The Wizards' Finale: Delta Squad's First Mission
by Reina Grayson
Summary: The past six years have been hell on the young children of the Original covert team, but now the Light, led by Zacharias, is ready to end the fighting and take control of the world. What will happen when Delta Squad, Meygan, Olivia, Molly, Andrew and Terra head to the past for protection while the rest of Alpha and Omega along with the original team fight this menace. NOTE: REPOST
1. Chapter 1

This WAS posted before, but after looking back over the whole posted part...I realized that there were some MAJOR mistakes. So I'm completely reposting it, and soon the story shall continue :D

* * *

Chapter One

Two Weeks Later, At Metro Tower

Wesley watched as his dad, Conner Kent, checked out his costume changes in the floor-length mirror. Wesley was thinking hard.

Conner had asked for **one** adjustment to his black and red costume (think of Superman's new 52 look but in black and red). On his red belt was the old logo of the S that Clark had worn proudly on his chest for decades. He wanted to pay homage to all of the work his older brother had done.

He noticed how his youngest son was staring and Conner knew that look. M'gann had that same stare. He cleared his throat. "Wesley?"

Wesley snapped out of it. "Yeah, Dad?"

"What is it?" Conner asked.

"Nothing."

"Wes...your Mom has that same look when she's thinking."

Wesley sighed. "Dad...who am I supposed to be?"

Conner walked to his son and sat down so he didn't tower over him. "Explain that."

"Am I supposed to be a White Martian or Green Martian? Am I supposed to be like Great Uncle J'onn or like Mom."

"Wes..."

Wesley cut him off. "I know I can't be Kryptonian. Kara, Kevin and Luna are Kryptonian and do that side of them proud; so...who am I?"

Conner had to think about that for a few moments. "You're you." Conner finally said.

"But. Who. Am. I?"

Conner realized that this wasn't going to be solved in a half an hour.

At Baton Hill

Meygan sat at the grave site of her family, meditating.

She could feel the magic that swirled around those graves, and she SO needed the guidance of the dead…of the ghosts themselves. She reached deep inside her soul and her light pulsed.

She was in a forest. The trees were lush, the streams were running. She looked back and saw Baton Hill with all its glory.

She looked ahead and saw a toddler kneeling before the water.

Fearing for that kid, she ran to save him.

She touched the toddler and he turned.

When she saw his face; she knew who he was. "Trey?"

"You're Meygan."

"Uncle Trey?" Meygan said, still in disbelief about meeting this spirit.

"Yeah; I think we just got that…and you're Meygan."

Meygan felt like she was going out of her mind.

"You want to see Trinity?" he asked.

Meygan's eyes widened.

A gust of wind came from behind her and she turned.

"Leave my brother alone...meanie." A young voice said.

The wind died down and there was Trinity, as a toddler.

"Wait. Aunt Trinity?"

"Huh? You look like Serenity." Trinity said softly.

"She's my mom."

"Kids, let us go somewhere more...suitable."

There was a flash and Meygan was at the table in the main hall of Camelot Castle.

"What's going on?"

"You came for answers."

The woman before her was an older spit image of her mother. The man next to her had light brown hair and grey eyes.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Meygan asked. She didn't know how to react to seeing the ghosts of her family. "Um..."

"Meygan," her grandmother whispered. "You can ask."

"Okaaayyy... How do I take out Zacharius?"

"Very direct; so much like Serenity." her grandfather said with a proud smile.

"I get that a lot." Meygan said.

"Taking out an uncle who has centuries on you? Very dumb." Trey spat out with a smile.

"I'm aware of what our son did to Camelot and is doing to you and your family now. You DO know that you can't beat him, even with Excalibur." her maternal grandfather had spoken harshly.

"Wait... I'm not an Omni-Wizard?!" Meygan cried.

"Re-lax!" said Trinity. "You are. He's just too smart for you."

Meygan put her hands on her hips. "Gee, thanks." she said sarcastically.

"You feel like you HAVE to do this all on your own...but you're not alone."

"I know that, but I can't endanger any of the other wizards." Meygan interjected.

"Daddy means the queen, trust in her." Trinity remarked with a smile. Meygan heard the confidence in her aunt's voice, but then her grandmother cleared her throat.

"You need Marik."

"Which one?" Meygan asked.

"Our son. You may not know this, but he came dangerously close to taking out Zacharius.

Meygan was floored.

"Ok...so if I can't beat him, how can my family stop him?!"

"Cassidee."

"She's not an Omni wizard!"

"Meygan...she is. It's due to the lack of training as a toddler, it's just taking much longer." Serenity's mother explained.

"He did that on purpose."

"I like her, dear. Very sharp and speaks her mind. Serenity all around." Her grandfather said as he held his wife's shoulder.

"To stop Zacharius, you need to drain our magic."

"I can't." Meygan said, a shocked look on her face.

"You can and will, but unlike Marik, you can drain magic from everyone, not just water wizards."

"That kind of spell though..." Meygan remarked.

"If you're given permission, then you can touch them, take it, and not need Excalibur." her grandmother explained.

Meygan had so much to think about.

"Meygan, don't forget, trust in the queen, okay." Trinity said as she walked up to her niece.

"I won't. But...he...did you..."

"No. We saw it too late..." Trey whispered.

"But why? Do you know why?"

"He did it for attention. It was how Morgan noticed him. He...felt like he was being ignored. It was him, Marik, Gallaen, Serenity, Trinity, Trey and I had been expecting..."

Tears came to Meygan's eyes at the last words from her maternal grandmother. "I never knew about you expecting….."

"You don't think on it, Meygan. You can do this if you truly try. One misstep and you're gone." her grandfather added.

Meygan felt a thud in her head and she blinked her eyes.

She was still at the graves of her family.

"I guess I need a plan." Meygan remarked.

Grayson Property

After talking to his father, Wesley Kent still didn't have a straight answer so he was flying along the beach and that's when he saw Areina, the young mother that had cared for him when he was just a toddler and she also watched him when she was needed. If anyone could help him understand himself, he figured she could.

"Ari?" Wes shouted as he flew toward her.

"Wes, what's wrong?"

"Do you know who I am?" Wes questioned.

"What do you mean, sweetie."

"You know my secret, but am I a white Martian like mommy, or is the green Martian in the family what I am?"

Areina could see the question in his eyes and knew he wanted an answer. "You know why you don't have any Martian or Kryptonian weaknesses...don't you?"

"Yeah...So..."

"It made your dad unique too, that human DNA inside of him helped him fight Clark and STILL remain conscious when the Kryptonite that Uncle Dick had brought as plan B was used. It may have vanished some when Conner got a blood transfusion from Clark, but it's still within ALL of you Kent kids, it just so happens that you didn't get ANY of your parents' weaknesses. We're all who we are. Just find that and you'll have your answer."

Later that Night

Wesley stared out at the night sky. He talked to a few other people after his dad told him to go explore himself, then talking to Areina only added more questions.

He was no closer to the answer than he was at the start of his quest.

Half of him came from Kryptonian DNA, yet no Kryptonian powers or weakness to Kryptonite.

He had human blood in him but like his father, that blood didn't define him.

He was the only one that could define who he was.

"Penny for your thoughts?" whispered Iesha as she stood next to Wesley.

"Hey Ie."

"What were you thinking so hard about?" She asked.

"Who I am."

"You're Wesley." Iesha said with a smile.

"But what else?"

"Why does there need to be an else?"

Wesley thought about that for a few moments.

"You're putting too much into it. Besides, when I grow up, I plan to be a forensical science."

"Um, that's forensic scientist."

"Who cares?"

"Isn't that what your great uncle did?" Wes asked, remembering the history of the heroes.

"Yeah. So?"

Then it dawned on him. He was the only one that cared about who he was. No one else did. "You're right, Ie."

"Thanks." She took his hand. "Want some tacos? Mom made them."

"Are there any left?" he teased.

"She made 300." Iesha said with a smile. "We only ate about 250. Besides, I'll be the Ultimate Speedster someday, like you'll be the Ultimate Martian. So let's go!"

Wesley followed Iesha back to her house and smiled for Iesha had his answer.

He was the Ultimate Martian…according to her.

….And that's all he cared about.

Two Weeks Later

The Light was ready for the JLU when they arrived and it was the main six members: Superman, Aquagirl, Big Barda, Warhawk, Kai-Ro and Micron. The disaster in Central City was too big for Flash alone so he gave the JLU the mission. Slade Bots had entered the city and caused the citizens to scramble. Once the bots were just about gone, the Light saw their opportunity. Ra's and Zach were hiding in the shadows and ready to spring their trap.

"Is the Yellow Lantern ready?" Zach asked.

"Yes; Sinestro despises the Green Lanterns and your plan will work for Kai-Ro as Sinestro is very smart and powerful."

"I hope you are right."

"I see you found a way to stop Superman, but is it operational?"

"Yes." Zach answered.

"Then let us begin." Ra's said and with that he came out of the alley and Superman spotted him….well spotted Ebon.

As the Man of Steel started flying toward 'Ebon', Zach came out of the alley holding a strange device…one that Superman recognized.

"Where did you…" Superman asked as he stopped two stories in the air.

"You know where…thanks to a clone friend of mine…well before he was found dead." Zach said. "Have a nice rest of your life, Kryptonian, which won't be long."

The immortal sorcerer fired the weapon and a red beam headed toward Superman, which he seemed shocked that it wasn't yellow orange. Once the beam hit, Superman fell under the Earth's gravity and created a crater. As Ra's and Zach walked to the edge of the crater, they smiled as they saw a small pool of blood under his head.

Back at the fight; after Kai-Ro, Earth's current and only Green Lantern, took out the last of the Slade Bots in his sector of the city, he felt something and recognized the energy right away.

"Nice to see you again, young Kai-Ro. It's a shame that Stewart is dead and Jordan has retired. With Garner now dead this world will know fear like it never has before."

Kai-Ro turned to see a DISGRACED EX-Green Lantern floating nearby with a yellow aura surrounding him.

"It is not wise to pick a fight with me, Sinestro." Kai-Ro said with his ring aimed at his enemy.

"You're nothing but a pacifist, boy. Why a ring chose you is beyond me." Sinestro replied.

"Violence is never the answer, but if I have to I WILL attack you."

Sinestro scoffed at this. "You may have the willpower for that ring, but your COMPASSION keeps you from doing what is right with it."

"From what I know; you were a wonderful and revered Green Lantern…until you decided that fear was stronger than willpower. I will not give you the satisfaction of feeding off my fear." Kai-Ro bravely said.

Sinestro was mad at this point and an explosion drew the young Green Lantern's attention and that's when the Sinestro Corps founder quickly flew to Kai-Ro and punched him in the stomach. Kai-Ro's eyes widened and Sinestro grinned as he pulled his hand back and was seen to have made a set of spiked brass knuckles…and those spikes had blood on them.

Kai-Ro fell to the ground and his blood started to show on his stomach were there were now four holes in his body. The pacifistic Green Lantern tried to form a fist to punch Sinestro back but he felt the world shift, and his eyes rolled as another JLU member arrived. Just then another JLU member arrived.

"Get away from Kai-Ro!" The hero said.

"Micron isn't it; well let's just see how well you do against me." Sinestro remarked.

"Alright, but let's just say you've been warned." Micron said as he started to grow.

Once he was about two and a half stories tall, a needle came out of nowhere and pierced the size changing hero's skin. Thinking it was just a sedative to knock him out; he continued to grow to fight the affects but didn't get much further as once he was about three stories tall, he felt it: something burning in his blood as he felt incredibly weak and fell asleep. He fell backward and was now unconscious, then returned to his regular size.

Warhawk and Barda were still fighting their sets of bots when Warhawk saw Kai-Ro and Micron go down.

"Barda, we're losing…any ideas?"

"Did you guys forget me? I'm on my way. And I'm sure Ebon's itching for a fight with me."

"Alright Static; we'll hold these guys off till you get here." Barda said over the link.

Warhawk landed with the last of the distressed citizen so he took to the sky to start fighting the bots. On a nearby roof, a figure appeared out of the half Thanagarian's view.

"Time to introduce myself." The figure said and it pulled out a strange gun.

The gun was aimed at Warhawk's back and a laser left it as soon as the trigger was pulled. Warhawk was hit and cried out as the laser went into his back and moved.

"WHAT…" The hero said as he turned around and saw that his wings were gone; he started to fall and as he did, he caught sight of his attacker. Warhawk could have sworn it was Gear. He soon enough fell to the ground and was out of the fight.

"WARHAWK." Marina cried out and a tidal wave came to help her fight.

"Hello Atlantean." A voice said.

Marina turned around and saw Zach flying right for her. She knew she had a fight on her hands as he probably wanted to try and take her magic channels.

Zach stopped a good distance from her and smiled. "I am after stronger ones than yours, brat, your father should just surrender his kingdom to me."

"Father will NEVER surrender to anyone." Marina said as she was ready for a fight.

"This humid wind will see to your end, and your father's kingdom WILL be mine. Dniw dimuh ni reh revoc." Zach said then cast his spell.

The humid wind was too much for the Atlantean princess and it remained around her for some time. The humid wind was too much for her. As she summoned her water wave to combat the wind, her skin cooled enough to put 'cracks' into that spinning wind tornado.

Zacharius then forced the water away from the wind, taking control of the wave from Marina.

Soon enough, it dissipated and Marina fell to the ground. Zach walked closer and saw that her dense Atlantean skin was cracking and there were several spots where it was so bad that she was bleeding.

"Stupid girl, you should have known better than to fight a master sorcerer." He said with an evil grin.

"Aquagirl!" Barda shouted after she got close and saw the condition of her teammate.

"This will be fun; I hear you've endured MANY tortures. The question is, have you endured this?" Zach said with a smile as he turned to the Apokoliptian Fury turned hero.

"Anything you can throw at me." Barda said as she readied her Mega Rod for whatever Zach was planning.

"Very well." Without speaking another word Zach's body turned to water and he rushed at her.

Just as he was about to trap her in a water prison; lightning hit the water. The living water was disoriented at first and turned back to Zach, but it didn't last long as the evil Omni wizard took control of the electricity, redirected it away from himself, then went back to his water form and separated into two directions: one way was Barda….the other way was seen to be Static.

Both heroes were encased in the water and Static's body shorted out. Soon he and Barda were drowning. It lasted for about five minutes then the prisons left their captives and the two heroes fell to the ground.

"The younger generation will be here soon, we must leave them for the next part of the plan." Ra's said as he came out of the Shadows.

"Yes; my sister is going to pay. I hope my step son has captured the traitor." Zach said as he solidified.

"That will be interesting…why would you want young Cassidee back?"

"That is MY business." Zach said and he turned to leave.

"Very well." Ra's said and he vanished in his own portal.

Zach then teleported away in fire.

Ten Minutes Later

Nightwing I, Flash, Red Arrow, Serenity, and a couple of powerhouses from Alpha squad came to the site after hearing from the local PD that the threat was neutralized, yet the JLU had been rendered unconscious.

"No way." Flash AKA Wally West said as he saw that Warhawk's Nth metal artificial wings had been cut from his armor and there was a cut THEOUGH the armor and in his back.

"This was precision planned." Nightwing one said as he checked the nearby Marina.

"They knew how to take each member down with their weakness." Serenity said as she and Red Arrow checked on Superman.

"Let's get them to Metro Tower, maybe we can figure out what happened from there." Red Arrow said.

Nightwing nodded his agreement and the heroes each picked up a fallen JLU member and soon enough they got through a boom tube to care for the fallen heroes.

"Wait...what's that written on the wall." Nightwing said as he paused getting in the tube. He walked over to the wall of a building that had been damaged. He then saw the faint glow of letters get brighter and brighter as he neared.

He then saw the words as clearly as if it was sunny out.

The war has begun. Death to the

traitor and all who follow.

"Dick?"

"We need to get the JLU back to the Tower…" Dick said with urgency in his voice.

"And call in the teams?" Roy added.

Nightwing nodded his agreement and with that Roy and Dick headed into the boom tube.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ten Minutes Later; Metro Tower

A few members of Alpha Squad arrived at Med Bay and Areina fell to her knees in shock. Orin'ahm was there to comfort her, but everyone else was wondering why she was in such shock.

"Areina….what do you know about this?" Dick asked as he saw the shock on her face.

Tears started to stream down her face, but she found her voice. "I had a dream about this when the boys were four….it's hasn't come completely true, and there were parts missing….."

"At the meeting, you were mysterious about WHY the JLU could be taken down…." Conner said as he sat by his brother's side.

"Yes, I don't know who all knows about my precog, and I didn't want to give my secret away. Call Grandpa and Terry here, I need to talk to all of you." Areina said as she stood up.

"Alright."

"Mathen, can you stay with them?" Orin'ahm asked his lifelong friend.

"Yea, but…"

"I just need to talk to Uncle Dick, Grandpa and Terry." Areina said cutting her cousin off.

"Okay." Mathen said, and as Areina and Orin started to walk out of the room, he thought of something. "Hey cuz, stay traught alright?"

"What?"

"It's one of dad's word play things."

"….Oh, I get it, opposite of distraught. Thanks, Mathen." Areina said with a small smile.

Ten Minutes Later

"What's wrong, Areina?" Bruce asked as he and two of his sons stood in the room.

"Two years ago, I had a vision in the form of a nightmare, and part of it has come true…..but there's more to it. Grandpa, Terry, Uncle Dick…. **you** are the last part of it." Areina told her family as Orin'ahm stayed closed.

"What happened, Stripes?"

"Uncle Dick, you were beaten so badly that you were not only bleeding out, but…..you were barely breathing, and I do mean BARELY."

Dick's face showed the shock.

"Terry…a huge fireball surrounded you and stayed around you for a long time….about ten minutes."

"Now that we know, you can protect me." Terry said with a smile, showing that he trusted his partner.

"What about me?" Bruce asked.

"That was the worst one. A group of lightning bursts struck you….right in front of me." Areina said. "The last two dream visions I've had were before I could control it…but that doesn't mean I can't have more. I don't want to lose ANYONE, and right now seven heroes are down…five of whom were in the dream."

"You should have said something at the meeting." Terry stated.

"I wanted to….god knows I did, but I just couldn't." Areina said with regret in her voice.

"I understand why you didn't." Dick said as he went up to his niece and hugged her.

"We have to come up with a counter plan AND a plan B should anything else from the dream happen." Bruce said.

"I may have something." Serenity said as she stood in the doorway.

"What would that be?" Terry asked.

"Bruce needs a magical charm. Those lightning bolts are most likely Zacharius."

"I don't need a magic charm." Bruce protested.

"Etrigan is missing so you need one, Bruce."

"The ring of fire could be Zach too." Dick reminded her gently.

"Fireball." Areina corrected.

"Fireball." Dick repeated.

"No. That would be Mordred."

"I figure that Marina, Virgil, and Barda were taken down by Zach." Areina stated.

"That's sounds right." Serenity admitted.

"We'll figure this out soon. Right now, we need to warn King Orin and Queen Diana."

"Orin's right, they may not be members of the League, but they **are** powerful enough to replace those that have fallen." Dick said.

That was when the alarms went off, shocking everyone.

"What the hell?" Areina, Orin'ahm, and Terry shouted.

"Greetings, heroes. It is I, Lord Zacharius. I want King Orin or I will raise Atlantis into the upper atmosphere." he threatened.

"He ain't my lord." Terry grumbled.

"He's so fried." Areina said as she created a fireball.

"It's an empty threat at best." Dick said.

"Dick's right, as far as we know he hasn't gotten any Atlantean magic channels." Bruce stated.

Fireballs rained down on the Metro Tower.

Serenity turned to head out there to confront her traitorous brother.

"Aunt Ser!" Areina cried. "You're not going without me."

"Areina...stay close to Terry and Bruce. Understand?" Serenity was then gone in a gust of wind.

Areina's face turned to one of worry. "Damn Merlin's mark." She said under her breath.

Serenity appeared about 20 feet from Zacharius. "You're not welcomed here. LEAVE." Serenity's eyes shined with anger. While Serenity had been flying to fight her traitorous brother, Dick, Bruce, Terry and Areina headed outside to watch…and be ready to help.

"'You're not welcomed here. Leave.'" He mocked her then grinned. "I never did like you." He threw a meteorite-sized fireball at Serenity.

She used the air currents to stop the fireball. The air was heated and Serenity was soon engulfed as she tried to stop it.

Serenity was able to put up a wind shield but the heat was too intense and she fell.

Dick saw his wife fall and he ran out to catch her, but Conner beat him to it. As the boy of steel landed with the red-skinned Serenity, Dick ran over and took his wife from Conner and held her close. "He burned her..."

Areina was pissed and heating the currents around her, she flew up to flank Zacharius.

"I'm telling you for the last time; stand down, descendant of Merlin." Areina said, her royal blood coming forth once again.

"You may be a descendent of Arthur's, but you are NOT the ruler...and never will be." Zach said.

"I don't care about that right now; you've hurt my family for the LAST time." Areina shouted.

"Atlantis will rise by my hand...and then Themyscira will fall..." Zach had a wild look in his eyes but he kept that maniacal smile.

"Never." Areina told him.

Something snaked its way around Areina, tying her up from behind.

A batarang smacked into the 'thing', electrocuting it.

It was then that a familiar face appeared, and the thing shook the batarangs free and threw Areina into the crowd on the ground.

"Get away from her, Ebon." Dick shouted.

"You're mistaken...Richard." 'Ebon' stated as he neared Areina and Dick recognized the voice.

"No..." Bruce whispered.

'Ebon' snaked himself around Areina and pulled her back into the air, squeezing her hard.

"Yes, detective; I can see the look on your face." Ebon stated.

He started to throw Areina around and catching her in the air before she could react at all, only to squeeze her ribs with all of his strength.

"I've...had it...Ra's." Areina said and even though she was in pain, she tried to heat her body up.

Diamond shards came up at Ra's, piercing him and he grunted, letting Areina go.

Onyx came out of nowhere and with a good running start; he leaped up, caught Areina and landed hard, creating a crater with his rock-hard skin.

"Thanks..." Was all the fire controller could get out before she passed out from the pain of cracked bones.

Onyx leapt out of the crater and landed by Nightwing I. He handed the young lady over to Conner. "I heard Static went down. We're here to help."

"You came at just the right time, Da'shaun...and thanks for helping Areina out, Robecca." Dick said.

Dymond nodded.

"Where's David?" Artemis asked.

A geyser of water came at the two villains and a sprout smacked Ebon around like a ping pong ball while David emerged from the top of the water with a grin on his face. "You're not getting King Orin...or raising Atlantis."

"So, the traitor returns, but now defending the man that your father despised...intriguing."

"You can't raise Atlantis without the Spear of Poseidon..." David grinned. "And I have it." he remarked as his grin turned to a smirk.

Zacharius was pissed. "Then hand it over, traitor."

"You wish." David mentally commanded the water to sprout out at both Ebon and Zacharius with full force.

They both teleported away; their advantage lost.

David made his way back to the other heroes on the wave of water. He stepped off, and hugged his wife. "Dumb ass moron." he said out loud.

"What's the Spear of Poseidon?" Terry asked.

"It's a weapon of that very Greek god. Zacharius got slow in retrieving it. So I have it." David grinned. "Sorry we were late."

"Ser and Areina need Molly." Conner said as he saw Serenity's skin starting to blister.

"Conner, take them to Molly. The kids should get ready to go to the past."

Conner made sure that both women were comfortable as he carried them and headed into Metro Tower.

Dick was fuming. He reached up to his comm. "Alpha and Omega Squads. I need all of you at the Metro Tower in 30 minutes."

Five Minutes Later; LOD Base of Operations

Ra's didn't seem too annoyed about Serenity getting away. In fact, he didn't seem nervous at all. Zach knew that the 700 plus year old immortal had a plan, yet he didn't trust THIS 'immortal' for anything in the world.

"So, dear boy, have you told your mother about your defeat of Warhawk?" Ra's asked as a young man walked beside him, and any hero looking at him would have SWORN it was Gear only with black hair.

"Not yet, Lord Ra's. She may know soon."

"With her telepathic powers back, why not tell her now?"

The young man nodded and seemed entranced for a few moments. "It's done. She was happy."

"Where did you come from?!" Zacharius demanded.

The young man grinned. "I've been around. You just never saw me."

"I'll kill you myself, Gear." Zach said as he summoned a fireball.

"This isn't Gear. A striking resemblance though, wouldn't you say?"

Zach was weary, now that Meygan could travel through time, this COULD be Gear and he's just hiding the fact.

"This is Mason...Gear's son." Ra's introduced the young man.

"Since when?" Zach asked suspiciously.

"I'm older than Syfon." Mason stated.

"And that proves nothing."

"Well you've seen my mother around some." Mason cryptically said.

"Gear likes the forbidden fruit?" Zach asked this Mason.

"He doesn't even know about me." Mason smirked.

"Well, that means drugs were involved...or is it mental prowess?"

"It matters little of how young Mason arrived. The end results are still the same. The JLU is now gone. All that remains are the protégés...and the Omni wizard..." Ra's commented.

"So, Mason was it, how were you able to take down the JLU?" Zach asked.

"You guys handled most of them, but my laser was able to cut ALL the way through Warhawk's armor to get the poison into him." Mason answered.

"Impressive." Zach was indeed impressed. "And as soon as my niece is dead, the world will belong to the Light."

"What of your daughter? Are you really going to end her as well?" Ra's asked; still holding on to his paternal values…even though he had no children anymore.

"She's made her choice. I only have a son." Zach said confidently.

"I'm surprised you see Mordred as your son." Ra's stated.

"He may try me at times but his mother was the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I see, well...Mason, I am sure you need to figure out your father's codes for Watchtower, since we were unable to retrieve them from Red Hood."

"I know all but one, and that one is for the weapons systems. And I only have the Metro Tower codes. Not the Watchtower ones.

"I'm sure any heroes we capture can help us with access to the space station." Ra's remarked.

"And I'm sure I can be persuasive." Mason added.

"I'd say your little brother would be your best bet...if you'd like to meet him." Zach said.

"Not really...but I guess..." Mason really had no interest in seeing Syfon, who was nothing more than a scrawny version of their father...but he could get rid of them both...just as he promised his mother.

Twenty Minutes Later

It took some time for ALL of Alpha and Omega to get to Metro Tower, and after they found out that Zach attacked Metro Tower and both Serenity and Areina were injured in an attempt to stop the traitorous wizard; they knew something more serious was going on.

"This ends." came Superman's (well the FUTURE Superman, Conner) voice, his tone holding finality in it.

"What's the plan?"

"Wait, where are Areina and mom?" Mathen asked.

"Still healing….but they'll be ok. We need to move Meygan, Olivia and Delta Squad to the past NOW."

"Don't forget Terra." Brian semi-shouted.

"Oh yeah. Thanks. Then all of us will go to Zacharius, and take down the Light; ALL of the members."

The wizards in the room looked worried.

"We may not have our Omni-wizard for the fight, but we have enough to fight back. We can take the fight to him without involving Meygan." Kaldur stated.

"True." Conner started to pace.

"Dad, Uncle Clark will be alright, I'm sure of it, Gear's working on trying to isolate whatever is in that serum Mona got." Kevin said.

Conner looked at his son and saw that he was confident in his stance, even while he held Meygan.

"I'd better get dibs on Ra's." A voice said, and that's when everyone turned and saw Areina standing in the doorway, holding her ribs while Serenity was beside her, using the doorway to hold herself up.

Orin'ahm and Dick ran to their wives to hold them in their arms.

"You two need to rest." Conner told them.

"I hope Zach dies slow and painfully." Serenity said; the family bond FINALLY completely broken.

"Wearing that S doesn't mean you can order us around." Areina added with a batglare on her face.

Conner was shocked...but then he did understand the kind of rage Areina was feeling.

"You two need to rest." Kaldur nodded to them.

"LIKE HELL." Areina shouted.

"Areina...you and Mom are more powerful than most of us. You two NEED that rest. We only get one shot at this." Mathen said with worry in his voice, stance and on his face.

With her batglare still going, Areina thought about this...and knew that a good ruler, even a future one, had to listen to their knights once in a while, then she let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll head back to bed...but I'm not going to be kept out of the final fight."

"Never, you have every right to fight to protect your family and avenge Rei's death." Conner vowed, then he turned to the first 'Wayne' child. "Damian, take Bruce to the pit now."

"Dick...are you sure you don't need me?" Damian asked his oldest brother.

"I can switch places with him. You need the best 'assassin' we have and that's him." Terry added.

Damian acknowledged the compliment.

"Bruce needs him more, Terry. The Light will try to take Bruce out…like they tried with Queen Diana..."

"If it wasn't for your demonic daughter, Mona, Diana would be like the rest of the League right now." Damian finished.

Dick was proud of Mona. She selflessly protected the Amazon Queen while Wonder Woman (Cassie) took care of Queen Bee.

Queen Bee got away, but Queen Diana came to no harm in the quarrel. Right now, Gear and Syfon were analyzing the serum used to take down the League that Mona managed to get it from Queen Bee.

"Mona really got Meygan's attitude and protective side, didn't she?" Terry remarked.

Dick smiled. "They are twins...sorta."

"I better take Father now, while the Light regroups."

"I don't need protection." Bruce stated one final time, but he knew his family would insist on him going.

"Be careful out there...little bro." Terry said, trying to relieve the tension in the air with a joke.

"I will, Terry. If things get too rough, come to me. I will help." Damian told Terry.

Damian then activated a Boom Tube and with a glaring Bruce Wayne, went through it.

It sealed itself shut.

Dick sighed.

"We got this." Terry said flatly.

"Yes we do." Dick said.

But they knew neither had this war in hand.

"Are we delusional?" Terry asked after a long silence.

"Yes we are..." Dick responded.

"Stay safe, Grandpa." Areina whispered. "You too, Uncle Damian."

"Areina, you get back to bed." Serenity said as Dick held her up.

"You're coming too, Mathen's right; we need to rest up for the war." Areina said as Orin'ahm turned and was already starting to walk Areina back to med bay.

"I'm not going…" Serenity declared. "Not until Zach has been dealt with."

"We'll get him when we're stronger." Areina said, then she thought of something to ease the tension in the room. "As a descendant of Arthur's, I ORDER you, descendant of Merlin; to rest up." Then Areina smiled and Orin'ahm continued down the hall.

"No. Not yet. I need to tell you all now. Zach is mine. As his last surviving sibling, he is mine. And no one's allowed to interfere. Understand?" Then Serenity nodded to a shocked Dick Greyson as he took his wife back to Med Bay.

"Wow, those two are intent on getting Ra's and Zach." Wally stated.

"Considering the hell the two villains have put those two through, I can see why." Artemis said to her husband. The rest of the team nodded.

"Alright, so let's get to planning." Conner said, and with that the team as well as Alpha and Omega started working on the war plan.

Mathen and Olivia's House; Half an hour Later

Olivia grabbed her back as Mathen pulled her rolling suitcase into the den. She smiled as the suitcase was abandoned and he was at her side. "I'm ok." she breathed.

"Liv...sit." Mathen guided his wife over to the office chair and sat her down. "I should go with you."

"Alpha Squad will need you, and besides, Molly's coming along. I'm in really good hands." Olivia assured her husband.

"I know."

This war had already taken Lila Brown aka Spoiler and now Red Hood was missing; Terra was dying; Meygan and Olivia were pregnant. …And 'best' of all…Ian Montgomery escaped from the asylum.

As if things couldn't get any worse...

"Mathen...things will work out." Olivia smiled at him.

"How can you, Meygan and Molly watch ALL of Delta in the past?"

"We got Andrew and Terra with us, don't forget that. Not to mention Dick and Reiena will be there. I don't know who else will be around to help, but we're in good hands."

Mathen laughed. "Andrew's bringing his battle gear along. Guess that means he plans to go to war with Delta Squad; but you're right, Dad took good care of you all when the rest of us were trapped here in our time." Mathen joked, then he got serious.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked as she looked at her phone. "Don't you have a training session with the JLU?"

"Yeah. I better go. Roy's coming by."

"I'm here." Roy smiled at the sliding doors. "You better get going, Mathen, you don't want Canary's wrath…..or Conner's."

"It's nice to have a big brother." Olivia said with a smile.

Mathen opened the sliding doors, ran to kiss Olivia and ran out pass Roy to get to Metro Tower.

Roy walked to his sister. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Dad again." Olivia looked to Roy. "What's that?" she asked, nodding to his hand.

"A letter. Give it to him for me?"

Olivia snatched it from him, smiling. "Maybe I should read it." she teased.

"NO!" Roy cried.

Olivia moved to the suitcase and stuffed it into a side pocket.

"Like I would."

Roy sighed in relief.

"Be careful, I don't want Areina and Vincent to lose their dad...again." Liv said to her older brother.

"They won't. Both will be around to bail out my old ass." Roy joked.

"I know, but Areina said she remembers what it was like when you DID die in that warehouse..."

"Which is why I will be careful. I got a little sister to look after as well, not just two wayward, mouthy kids." Roy smiled as he said this, knowing that their mouthy, stubborn ways was because of him.

Olivia laughed. "So who got more of their mother's stubbornness, Vincent or Areina?"

"That's not fair to answer, Liv."

"From what I hear, Areina did...but Dick says to add in your stubbornness AND growing up with Bruce did it to her."

"I won't argue with that." Roy took the handle of the suitcase. "Let's meet up with the others." He offered his arm, which Olivia took.

"How's Meygan?" Olivia asked.

"She's not able to stand without help. This pregnancy is zapping her strength...and she still has three months to go." Roy was worried about the young girl.

Olivia smiled as Roy pulled her suitcase down the back steps. She laughed as he missed a step and fell part of the way down and the suitcase landed next to him.

"Yeah, yeah...what is in that thing?!" Roy cried as he picked himself off of the ground.

"My clothes, the baby's clothes, diapers, wipes, hair brushes, shoes, camcorder, camera..." Olivia listed off.

"Liv, you don't NEED all that. Even Meygan's not packing all of that."

"I want pics of my dad...if I see him."

Roy went to unzip her suitcase. "We need to make it lighter..."

"WAIT!" Olivia cried.

Roy unzipped the suitcase and everything flew out of it-it had been filled to the brim.

Olivia folded her arms. "You're cleaning up this mess."


	3. Chapter 3

While Olivia and Roy Repacked Her Suitcase

It was chaotic at the West home. Iesha kept running her clothes away from the suitcase and replacing them with food. Her pajamas were replaced by a 40lb ham.

"Iesha!" Artemis cried as she eyed a laughing Wally. "Do something!" she yelled at him.

Wally laughed as a pork roast joined the ham. "Ie...they have food there. The original Batman knows all about speedsters."

"But I'll starve!" Iesha cried, stopping in place with a frozen turkey in her arms.

"Ie, your grandpa Bruce has a wonderful man helping him in the past, and I know he would be happy to make you anything you want when you want it."

Iesha's eyes lit up. "Even croissants?"

"He makes the best Croissants, even better than that bakery in Paris I take you to." Wally said as he thought back to Alfred's cooking.

"Ok then!" Iesha ran all the food back to the fridge and put her clothes back into the suitcase in less than three seconds. "All done, Mommy."

"Ie...you forgot underwear… socks… and jeans..."

"But...Wes likes me in dresses."

Wally frowned as Artemis laughed.

"What?" Iesha asked innocently.

"How about we pick from this pile what to take, OK?" Artemis hugged her daughter.

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, in Brian's room, Terra and Brian were snuggled on the bed. Her body was to the window and Brian could see over her.

"You got the medicine?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I want to stay." Terra told him.

"No way. You're pregnant. Not as far along as Meygs and Liv but..."

"But I can fight." she protested.

"We need to buy you time, Terra. I love you." Brian hugged her.

Then something bright got his eye. Brian jumped up and caught the item before it hit Terra.

It was an arrow.

"If Vincent is trying to prank us..." Terra said as she sat up but then she saw the tip, and it wasn't a trick arrow, it was meant to kill.

"MOM! DAD!" Brian cried.

Wally was there in a second.

Artemis was a few moments behind him. "Bri?" the pair asked.

"It was Merlyn. He tried to kill Terra." Brian said in a panic.

Artemis took the arrow. "Vincent! Keep Ie next to you!" she cried.

Vincent had his baby sister next to him and they were at the stairs.

Wally went to the window. He looked out of it, trying to find Merlyn. "I don't see him."

Brian held Terra to him, but he was angry. "First Lila, then Terra..."

"Brian, calm down. You get Terra and Ie to Orin and Areina's. Me, your dad, and Vincent will track him down." Artemis told her step son.

"Don't bother." Vincent called up the stairs. "He's long gone."

"How does he...wait, the bond." Wally stated. "Let's get everyone to the Metro Tower. We'll get this going."

While Brian, Terra and Iesha were heading to Areina and Orin'ahm's

It was chaos at the Greyson-Kent household as Rini and Reilie flew down four suitcases each to get ready for their trip to the past.

Kevin shook his head at his daughters. He was gathering up a diaper bag for his unborn son…just in case.

"Daddy, I can't find my sparkle shoes!" Rini cried.

"Rini...you can't take all of those suitcases with you."

"But why? Reilie is." Rini asked quietly, looking so sad with her pale blue eyed.

"Reilie, you can't either. One SMALL suitcase is all you can take." he reminded them.

"No fair! Rini can pack her whole wardrobe into a small suitcase!" Reilie complained.

"You're mean!" Rini cried back.

"You're so whiny!" Reilie shouted.

"Reilie!" Kevin admonished Reilie.

Rini used her telekinesis to put her suitcases back into her room and she flew up after them.

Reilie folded her arms, looking mad. "It's true, Daddy!" Reilie tried to plead her case.

"Reilie Francesca Kent! You need to stop this teasing of your sister! If I hear that you teased her AT ALL in the past, you are grounded for three months! No vid games, no TV, no phone, and no camping trips. Do you understand me?"

Reilie cringed and nodded before using her Martian powers to take her suitcases back to her own room. She looked to her father but he stared her down and Reilie headed back upstairs.

Meanwhile, upstairs

Meygan was laying on the king sized bed, hands on her stomach as she grimaced in pain. Her unborn son, Kal, was kicking up a storm and Meygan felt like he was trying to break her water. She didn't want to call out to her husband, for she heard him talking to their girls.

"You're going to be all mine soon." said a whiny voice from the farthest corner.

Meygan sat up even though it hurt to and glared as a ghostly version of Mordred floated in that corner.

"You are mine, Meygan. I will rule this planet, and you will be my queen."

"Not even if you were the last **object** on this planet." Meygan courtly replied.

"Such words from my queen." Mordred made a move to get closer.

"Never in the history or FUTURE of the universe." Meygan almost screamed.

"Your powers and magic prove that you **will** be my wife, and the world will be mine to rule." Mordred stated as he was VERY close to being able to touch the bed itself.

"Won, llaw eht ot mih nip, dniw fo stsug!" Meygan whispered.

Mordred was flung from the bed to the farthest wall, and held there as Meygan stood up from the bed.

"I made a promise to Arthur that Camelot would rise again. It will and yet, you will be dead as it does." Meygan vowed.

Kal kicked her again.

She ignored it.

"Camelot is an old idea. It's not meant for the here and now." Mordred told her.

"Believe me...it WILL rise." Meygan said as she got closer to her trapped tormentor.

Mordred grinned as she got closer.

Kal kicked her so hard that Meygan fell to her knees in pain.

Mordred jumped off the wall and pushed Meygan to the floor and sat on her chest. "You're all mine;" he vowed. "Your power, your body, your son...they're ALL mine."

"Get off my wife, asshole!" Kevin came in and tackled Mordred off his wife.

Mordred merely laughed as he faded away.

Kevin looked around, then scooped his wife up into his arms. "Meygan! Did he hurt you?!" Kevin cried.

"No, but I wish I could have hurt HIM." Meygan said as she was in pain from Kal kicking more.

Kevin rushed Meygan out of their room and down the steps. He density-shifted them both through the door and flew right over to Molly and Andrew's home.

Molly opened the door just as Kevin flew to it. She stepped aside and let them in. "What's wrong?!" she cried.

Andrew flew down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Andrew, get my dad and Uncle Conner!" Molly demand.

The Thanagarian/GL warrior flew out to get the two requested.

"Mordred just paid Meygan a visit. If I hadn't gotten there…" Kevin said.

Kal kicked and Meygan jerked in Kevin's arms.

"Set her down here." Molly's glowed as Kevin did as she instructed. She placed her hands on her sister's stomach.

At 18 years old, Molly had become a pediatric doctor, so she was officially DR. Molly Greyson. She didn't change her last name for her job and Andrew wasn't threatened by that.

Molly sighed as her hands stopped glowing. "Do you want the bad news or the really bad news?"

"Wow, what choices..." Kevin said half-heartedly. "Go for it."

"Ok. Kal's further along than I first thought. Although you're only five and a half months along, his body is growing as if you're eight months along. So the really bad news is that he's going to keep kicking hard until he's born."

Meygan sighed. Why couldn't her pregnancies be normal!?

"I know, honey, I wish one was." Kevin said...not realizing that he said it out loud.

Meygan looked at her husband, shocked.

"Sorry, sometimes the connection isn't controllable, even for me."

Meygan took his hand and smiled. "It's ok."

Kal kicked again and Meygan doubled over right away.

Molly placed her hands on Meygan's stomach and lulled her nephew to sleep.

Meygan panted as Kal went to sleep. "Thanks."

There was a knock on the door and Conner threw it open to reveal him and Dick ready for anything. Dick saw Meygan on Molly's couch and went into Dad mode. "Oh no, is he coming?!"

"No, but it's going to be WAY sooner than we all thought. "

"And Mordred paid Meygan a visit." Kevin added.

Conner cracked his knuckles. "That's it. We need to cage him; **right now**." Conner declared.

"Kevin...how did you even know something was wrong?" Meygan asked as Molly continued her work.

"Kal told me. He calls him the dark magic kid." Kevin explained.

"So he has Martian Telepathy?" Meygan said rhetorically. "Great. He's not even out yet."

"No, don't think he's Martian at all, it's like he just cried out for me in his mind, and I picked up on it."

"Oh wow..." Dick grinned. "With the kicking, looks like Kal has Jason and Bruce beat in the development of powers department."

"Dad, don't encourage him!"

"I wasn't." Dick said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Um, Kevin, where are Rini and Reilie?" Meygan asked as she didn't hear her little girls arguing at all. Meygan then felt so tired that she drifted off to sleep.

Kevin grew worried as he wife drifted to sleep. "We need to move them to the past. Like now," Kevin told his dad and father-in-law. "And at Areina's. I sent them there."

"Good. Conner, let's call the Metro Tower. We need to take Mordred out now."

"You should know that Merlyn tried to kill Terra. Just heard from Brian that he, Terra and Iesha are at Areina's as well while Vincent, Wally and Artemis go looking for him."

"That does it, first thing in the morning we're getting Delta as well as Meygan, Olivia and Terra to the past."

Meanwhile at the Grayson-'ahm house

All the children were getting ready to head to the past….all except one….within the Grayson-'ahm household.

"But MOM…..I want to help you fight."

"Jason, you can't. Look, I've dealt with these guys your whole life….and I don't want you two hurt. They aren't like Robecca and David. The Light doesn't have qualms about attacking children."

Jason's mother, Areina Grayson, knew she had to tell him about the first war. "Sweetie….we almost lost some of my generation, INCLUDING your father in the first war, and just because you and Bruce are bonded with Rini doesn't mean that it will save you. Your injuries will become hers and that could kill her."

Little Jason's eyes started to well up, he didn't want to hurt his cousin like that.

"Areina, honey, is Jason ready yet?" Orin'ahm called out.

"Not yet, dear." Areina answered back and Orin came into the room.

"Jason, you need to get ready."

"I wanted to stay, but not if it will hurt Rini." Jason said as a couple of tears fell.

"What?" Orin asked.

"I told Jason something about his bond with Rini that could put her life in danger if he stays and fights."

"Oh, THAT, yes, it actually happened to your Uncle Vincent a couple of times." Orin said as he looked from Areina to little Jason.

Just then Jason's twin brother, Bruce came into the room. "Jay, we can't hurt Rini….she already risked her life rehydrating me, and I won't do that to her again."

"WHAT?!" Areina and Orin said at the same time.

"I thought Uncle Dick would have told you. I know we told you that Rini's bonded with both of us now…but what I haven't said was that she helped me when we were kidnapped by bonding with me and rehydrating me with her hydration."

"That's why she couldn't handle the spell Mordred used that kept her knocked out for a while."

"No, I was able to rehydrate her, but she was so weak before that."

"That's my little heroes; but be careful while you fight. I'm sure Rini does the same thing that Meygan did with Vincent, she's protecting you from the full force of the bond until you're ready, so that's why you WILL go to the past with the rest of Delta and your Aunts that are pregnant."

Jason was about to protest, but he knew his mother was right. "Okay mommy, but kick their asses."

"Jason…." Areina reprimanded.

"Sorry, guess I'm just missing Uncle Jason."

"He's going to be alright, and I'll allow it this time, since they do need a good ass kicking."

Jason giggled and Bruce knew that everything was going to be okay.

As the parents were about to head out of the room, something occurred to Areina. "Orin'ahm, sweetie; why did it take you so long to get here after the boom tube from Watchtower opened up?"

"Well we have some guests, it turns out that Mordred went after Meygan…again; and Merlyn tried to kill Terra."

"Oh they are so going to fry at some point."

"Mommy after we finish, can we play with Rini, Reilie and Ie?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, but please stay close, with the Light after the others, they could try for you two or even me as well."

This worried Orin, but then Areina touched his shoulder and reassured him. "Honey, I've got bat reflexes, I'll be alright should any of them try something."

With that the boys quickly finished packing and were downstairs to play with their teammates.

The Next Day

Everyone was getting ready to head to the past that needed to, and there was a new couple that was going to be devastated by the 30 or so year gap that would be between them.

"Terra, you got enough serum from Cy?" The red headed boy asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, it's in Molly's bag. Be careful out there, but save the world alright, Brian." Terra stated.

Brian held Terra in his arms. "Be careful, you need to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead," she answered and Brian flinched. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I know, but I also have to help with Delta Squad, not to mention I told Robecca I'd watch Da'shaun for her."

"Just..." Brian started to say, but Terra cut him off with a kiss.

Brian held her even closer.

"Ewwww!" Iesha chimed in. "I'll never do that!"

Terra and Brian broke apart, laughing. "She'll learn." they said at once.

"I'm sorry I won't get to see our child grow up much." Terra said as tears fell.

"Shhhh...don't think about that. One day at a time, okay?" Brian whispered to her.

"Alright." Terra said as the tears disappeared and she smiled.

Kevin held his wife to him as she rubbed her belly. "Is he kicking?"

"He's restless..." she told him.

"Wish Uncle Jason were here." Kevin said lowly...hoping his wife didn't hear.

"He's ok..." she told him. "He's just waiting on you all to rescue him."

"I meant to talk to Kal...but yea, he's fine." Kevin said as he put on a weak smile.

Kevin kneeled before his wife and kissed her large stomach. "You be good, Kal."

Kal kicked.

"I won't have that sass, mister." Kevin said back.

Meygan doubled over with a second kick. Kevin held her up.

"Oh he's grounded the instant he's born." Meygan complained.

Andrew walked over and he picked her up, bridal style. "I got her, Kev."

"It's up to you, Airhawk." Kevin told him in a sullen voice.

"I know." He walked over to the rebuilt time machine portal. It took Syfon, Gear and Max seven years to rebuild it…but it was back in action and at Metro Tower now.

Gear opened up the portal.

Robecca and David said goodbye to their infant son, Da'Shaun, and handed him to Terra.

"Be careful alright." Ro said.

"I will. He's a really good baby."

Mathen carried his very pregnant wife to the portal and set her down. He then kissed her with such passion that Olivia had to break the kiss...or risk ripping his costume off of him right then and there.

Luna blew kisses to her best friends, Molly and Andrew. "You two have fun."

"We always do." Molly giggled.

"Mommy...are you and daddy going to be alright without me there to help?" Jason asked Areina.

"We'll be fine sweetie, I don't want you and your brother hurt, so that's why you're going to the past. Behave and NO CUSSING, Jason." Areina answered.

"Awww..."

"I'll let you know if he does."

"Thank you Bruce." Areina said.

It was just then that Marik walked over to his cousin and motioned to be picked up.

"Marik, you know I'm going to be okay."

"I know, but I still wanted a hug before I leave." Marik remarked.

"Thank you, sweetie." Areina said as she hugged her little cousin.

What Areina didn't know was that Marik was now ready to take away a burden he placed on her 27 years ago. As he hugged her neck, Marik started to glow a bit and as the hug broke, the glow left him before Areina could see it.

"Iesha, mind Wes and Rodney ok?" Artemis told her daughter.

"Kick butt, mommy." Iesha said with a smile.

"Rodney, mind your manners." Karen told her son.

"Be careful." Malcolm added.

"Always." Rodney said. "Can I work on projects?"

"Sure, but they stay in the past." Karen added.

"Ok," he said, disappointed. "I'm sure Grandpa Bruce will keep them for me and I can finish them here."

"Alright, Rodney, that will work out just fine." Mal said to his genius son.

"Mommy, will everything be okay without me?" Rini asked.

"Of course. You just relax, like I'm going to." Meygan told her oldest.

"You're such a worrywart." Reilie mumbled.

"Zach's mean!" Rini 'shouted'.

"It's ok." Kevin blew kisses to his girls. "Behave for your mother...Reilie." he emphasized.

"Portal's open," Gear announced. "Go on through."

Andrew walked in first, carrying Meygan.

Wesley held out his hand. "Delta Squad, link hands." he told his team.

Iesha took his hand. Rodney took her. Reiena took his. Bruce took his. Kara grabbed his. Jason took hers. Reilie took his. Marik took hers. Brie took his and Rini picked up the rear.

Wesley walked into the portal and the rest of Delta followed.

Terra walked in next with Da'Shaun and Molly helped Olivia through.

Gear shut the portal down.

There was a solemn feeling in the air. Dick broke the silence." It's time to take the fight to Ra's and the Light."

Just then Kaldur came running into the room. "We just got word from Cassie; Themyscira needs Diana back to plan for any possible invasions during this fight."

"Areina, contact Max and you two escort Diana back home. Stay with her to offer any information she may need about our enemies."

"Right, Uncle Dick." Areina said as she looked at the portal once more and gave a sad smile. With that she left to contact her female partner in crime fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in the Past

Reiena and Dick Grayson were training alone at Watchtower in the gym, working on their separate gymnastics routines, when suddenly a portal of some kind appeared and two familiar people came walking out, well one was walking out carrying the other.

"Meygan!" The twins said.

Just then a chain of kids came through followed by a blonde girl carrying a baby then two more young women and one was VERY pregnant…as was Meygan.

"Hey dad…we've got a problem in the future, a DISasterous problem."

"I've got her, Andrew." Dick said as he walked over.

Andrew set Meygan on her feet.

"Everyone agreed that the kids would be safe here."

"Dick, how do you know me? I thought Carlos erased your memories." Andrew asked.

"Bruce, Dick, Roy and I were allowed to keep our memories by Carlos' bosses." Reiena said.

Andrew accepted the explanation but Reiena's attention was now focused on the twin boys of the children and knew right away who their mother was.

"Mommy, you called him dad...is that grandpa?" the smallest of the group asked.

Dick fainted right then and there, while his sister was laughing.

"Wait...if that's Uncle Dick then..." the dark haired boy of the twins said.

Both twin boys looked closely at the strange woman, and then the little blonde boy suddenly threw a fireball right at her. Reiena was able to stop it and the boys' faces lit up.

"Grandma!" the boys cried out.

"It's Flamebird!" The blonde girl cried happily, vibrating in place.

"Oh crap...Wally had ANOTHER kid." Reiena said, looking at the girl.

"So did my mommy!" Iesha snapped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, it FINALLY happened." Reiena said with a laugh in her voice.

"You know who my mommy is?" Iesha was confused; she hadn't said anything about WHO her mother was.

"It's Artemis. You seem to have gotten her attitude."

It was then that Dick, having come to and after helping Meygan to a nearby bench, noticed the blonde girl holding a baby and realized just WHO it was.

"Terra?!"

"Hello Dick. I won't say when but I do come out of that stone." Terra said with a smile.

The twins were happy, but the real question was on their faces.

"This is Da'shaun, his parents are new heroes." Terra answered.

"Just then the youngest of the adults that came through the portal walked the other pregnant woman over to the bench with Meygan.

"You look ready to pop, Olivia." Reiena stated.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"Is Mathen still alive?" Reiena joked.

"Mom got use to us being together."

"Think Grandpa can handle the kids?" Meygan jokingly asked.

"I think he can."

"Thanks." Meygan then placed a hand on her stomach.

"What number?" Reiena questioned and Dick had to keep from fainting.

"That's my SECOND little sibling." The smallest of the kids said quietly.

It was THEN that Dick fainted…..again.

"You can tell dad when he comes to; Rini's right, and before you say anything, an attack on me while I was pregnant stunted her growth, she's actually six years old." Meygan stated.

"Aunt Rei…will dad keep fainting like that?" The small dark haired girl with Dick's eyes asked.

"He's excitable and that's just his reaction to THIS news. You should have seen your uncle Roy's face when Dick found out we were married." Reiena said with a smile. "So do you have magic?"

"Nope!" The girl said with a huge smile.

"Let me guess…hyper acrobat?"

"Yep, my baby sister is just that." Meygan said with a smile. "You'd better get Grandpa."

"Good thing Dick had the same 'problem'. You kids going to be alright while I get Bruce?"

"Yes, Aunt Rei." The kids said.

Just as Reiena left the room Dick was coming to.

"Hi dad." One of the dark haired children said with a smile. "You're young."

"Okay, before I faint…again, or we go any further, can I get everyone's names?" Dick asked and Meygan smiled at her future father.

"Ok. I'm Wesley."

"You've really grown since I saw you, Wesley."

Wesley's eyes glowed the same green as M'gann's and then he smiled. "I know."

"I'm Bruce, and the fire flinger here is Jason."

Dick looked ready to faint.

"Want to take a guess at who mommy is?"

"Areina..." Dick whispered. "Looks like I'm not the only grandparent."

"And I'm Kara!" And in true Martian form, Kara's skin went green.

"Wow, Conner and M'gann have been busy...I'm sure you're not Meygan and Kevin's child, since Rini was it (only receiving a nod), said that Meygan was going to have her SECOND little sibling.."

"No...Conner and M'gann's..."

"And I resent that Dad!"

"Grandpa...how do you know about daddy?" Reilie asked.

"Oh no..."

"And I'm Iesha."

"Rodney."

"Marik."

"Reiena."

"So, we named you after my sister...I'm so glad." Dick said to the little girl.

Dick had tears in his eyes as he knew that his own sister would die giving birth.

"Reilie is my second daughter." Meygan added. "Dad, I'm not sure exactly what time we're in...are you married yet?"

"Yeah. I am. So is your Aunt Rei."

"What year are we in?"

"2020. October. Why?"

"Then you just married mom. Do you know about her siblings?"

"I do...wait; Marik; Serenity's mentioned that name."

"And Zacharias."

"Yea, they're her brothers. I'm glad Marik is being honored this way, and Zacharius?" Dick asked wearily.

Just then Terra excused herself to check if Da'shaun had a messy diaper as he was getting fussy.

Meygan sighed. "HE'S the problem."

"Oh man."

"He's started a war with mom...and me."

"Do I even WANT to know why?"

"I shouldn't say...but he married La Fay and he's taken up her desire to destroy Merlin's family, but I don't want mom, in this time, to know." Meygan then grabbed her stomach and gasped in pain.

"Meygan!" Dick said as he was at his daughter's side.

"This one kicks hard...And I'm only six months along."

"I'm sure a Kryptonian baby will."

"Reilie did too." Meygan sat in the chair.

"So Kevin's power is in them huh...what about your demon power?"

"Only in Rini. This baby won't even have it."

"Mey-Mey...I need croissants." Iesha whined.

"Iesha..."

"Please?" she asked.

"I'll call Wally, I'm sure he can take her to get some."

"Yes! Croissants!"

Wesley just shook his head.

"I wanna swim, Mey-Mey..." Bruce said next.

"You may want to get the team here..."

"Okay, and there's a pool here." Dick said.

"Is there a fireplace?" Jason asked.

"Uh oh..."

"Does Areina have a rule about Jason?" Dick asked, recognizing the look on Meygan's face.

"Yeah; no fires."

Jason pouted...he wasn't going to get what he wanted. "But I've gotten better, I don't lose control like I use to."

"Sounds like Reiena." Dick said as he thought back to when his twin was starting out with her powers.

"Did granma lose control?" Jason asked as he turned around with a confused look on his face

"Sometimes...Jason, how old were you when your power surfaced?"

"Mommy said a week."

Dick whistled.

It was just then that Reiena had returned and the original Batman came into the room with her.

"Uncle Dick; when are you going to call daddy?" Iesha asked; a determined look on her face.

"Oh right, you can handle the kids...right sis?" Dick asked and after Reiena nodded, he left to call Wally.

"So, I'm sure Dick was introduced to all of you kids, so how about I get your names?" Reiena asked.

"I'll do it. I'm Rini and this is my little sister Reilie. The twins over here are Jason and Bruce." Rini said as she pointed to her left at the twin boys. "The other twins are Marik and Reiena. Then there's Iesha, Rodney, and Wes. Oh, and mommy's pregnant with my brother."

"Reiena, can I hold you for a second?" Older Reiena asked.

The little girl was nervous...but then the smile her aunt gave was enough to help her out.

"Ok..?" Reiena walked up to her aunt.

"You may be Serenity's daughter, but your fire is Meta like mine." Older Reiena said as she felt that the fire power inside her niece was not magical.

This made Marik giggle as he knew the truth, but he wondered if his twin sister would tell.

Meygan then felt a tug. "And here's Kara, Wesley's little sister and Brie, my baby sister..." Then hearing her aunt, she told her aunt what she needed to know. "Reiena was born a meta."

"I overheard daddy say that I'm you reincarnated." Little Reiena remarked.

Reiena was shocked.

Terra returned and Da'shaun was happy; he just needed a diaper change.

"I take it Dick didn't stop at three." Bruce said seriously.

"There are six of us." Marik said.

"So Meygan...you retired I assume."

"Depends on your definition of 'retired'." Meygan said; shrugging her shoulders.

"You're not here protecting the children, I assume."

"No..."

"Any ideas for names?" Reiena asked, curiosity entering her mind about the baby.

"Kevin and I are keeping that a secret."

"I know...but I'm not saying." Rini remarked.

"Rini..." Meygan warned.

"Sorry Mommy..."

Rini started to pout and Reiena couldn't help but giggle; the family pout was being passed on.

"Recognized Kid Flash B03." was announced just then and Iesha took off running.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"DADDY!" cried Iesha and it was heard all over the room a few moments later.

Bruce (past) couldn't help the small smile that was coming to his face, and the kids all saw it, which made them tremble.

"Daddy, I want croissants...NOWNOWNOWNOW."

"So what's going on….and why does this little girl think I'm her father?"

"She's yours alright...and you'll never guess who the mother is."

"Arty?" He asked as Iesha jumped up and down with impatience after he set her down, but as she slowed down a BIT; he saw that her hair was blonde and she had Artemis' eyes.

"YEPYEPYEP." Iesha answered, and Wally's eyes were the size of saucers.

As Iesha calmed down…just a bit, Wally spotted someone that he was shocked to see.

"Terra!?"

"I'll explain later." Terra said as Iesha returned to jumping up and down on Wally.

"Iesha, calm down, you know that not even your daddy in our time can't handle that much jumping." Wesley said.

"Croissants!" She cried.

"What does that kid mean their time?" Wally asked.

"We're from the future, I can undo a spell that took your memories away, if you'd like?"

"That might help." Wally said with a still puzzled look on his face.

"Seiromom sih erotser, setaF retsaM." Meygan said.

"Oh wow, what's my savior doing back?" Wally said after not saying anything for a whole two minutes.

"We need to be safe." Rini said.

"DADDY….I want Croissants….NOW."

"Well I do know this one place in Paris...want to run there?" Wally asked his future daughter.

"What about the man that lives with Grandpa Bruce…..I was told his were better than the café's.

"I'm sure he's not ready for a little speedster like you, so let's go to the café, and later you can have Alfred's croissants."

"Alright." Iesha said and with that Wally carried his little girl in his arms to the zeta tubes. "I can run!"

Dick and Reiena couldn't believe they were getting to meet these children, but they couldn't help but recognize something about Rodney.

"Rodney...who are your parents?" Dick asked.

"Bumblebee and Guardian. Why?" he asked.

Dick smiled, but then again he thought about the message the two had sent through Zatanna.

"I think I need to settle the kids in. It's been a rough year for all of us." Meygan told them all.

"Do they have designations?" Batman asked.

"Not yet. Codenames yeah."

"Well then, let's set them up with some here...and you can take the file back with you." Batman said.

"That's ok."

Dick and Reiena were kinda worried...seeing as Bruce was actually being nice (especially after what all happened between Dick and Bruce recently).

"Grandpa, can we talk alone before we take the kids to the manor?"

"Of course..."

Meygan made sure the kids would be alright with the twins then led Bruce to a quiet area.

"Things are really messed up in my time. Look, I know it won't change history, but mom and dad REALLY are soul mates, that can't be changed." Meygan remarked.

"I see that. Six kids and three grandkids..."

"Seven kids actually...mom miscarried one." Meygan said with sadness in her voice.

"But six of you remain...and all of you are unique."

"That we are. Mom's powerful and it passed on to us. Rei is a meta fire controller though, not a fire wizard; but that doesn't matter, please, try to hide your displeasure about mom some."

"I will; for the children."

"Thank you. Now let's move them somewhere safe...a war broke out. The JLU members are all in comas."

"And the villains are targeting the kids?" Bruce guessed.

"Mostly us Graysons, but the villains think that **all** of Delta Squad is the key to their downfall."

Bruce's face had an unreadable face just then. That meant he was pissed.

"I'll up the security at the manor AND Batcave. If any of these villains come...they will have one hell of a fight to get the kids."

Meygan hugged Bruce then.

The two then headed back to the kids and older Grayson twins. With that Batman was ready to lead them all to the zeta tubes.

"We can't fight...obvious reasons." Meygan explained.

"Meygan...you need to tell us what happened." Bruce said in his all-business tone.

"Privately...away from the kids." Meygan replied in a hushed tone.

"Not without us." Dick and Reiena said at the same time.

"Ok."

The three present day bats and one future bat headed to a quiet and private area.

"What's going on, why is Zach doing this?" Dick asked.

"I think...Morgan La Fay corrupted him, and he's, in reality, acting on her behalf." Meygan felt a kick and stopped pacing to rub her belly. "But I believe he was born jealous and he killed his own family just to be considered the best."

"So Trinity and the others that died in that fire…?"

"Yeah. He's hinted that it was him. Aunt Trinity, Uncle Trey…Grandma and Grandpa...they didn't stand a chance..."

"How come?" Reiena questioned as she still didn't know everything about her sister in law.

"Trinity and Trey were only toddlers. Grandma and Grandpa...not sure. Mom was only six when it happened." Another kick had Meygan pause again. "This boy is so desperate for attention!"

"Meygan, if Serenity's parents were wizards, couldn't they have fought Zacharius and protected the babies." Reiena asked. She was worried for her family in the future, but at least her grandchildren were safe here in the present.

"That's what I always believed. I know Grandpa was. But why they all died is beyond me. Now with just my mom left to protect the Earth from him, my dad is trying to be strong. He's ready to start a fight to protect the planet."

Dick smiled.

"Whose idea was it to bring the young ones here?" Bruce asked, keeping an eye on Meygan as the baby once again kicked.

"Areina and Mathen; Areina said that even though Strife hitchhiked in her last time, they were safe. Uncle Jason's been missing for a while, and Spoiler was killed before he went missing. Worse is that my cousin Cassidee is stuck in the middle of this. Her parents are evil...and she's not."

"Morgan is her mother….isn't she." Bruce asked. "And what's this about Jason?"

"Yes, Zach hid that fact from her for 18 years. Uncle Jason is cured; Molly and I healed his mind and soul. Right now he's been missing for a month, but I know he's going to be alright till Kevin and the others save him." Meygan answered.

"Who else is attacking the family?" Dick asked.

"Ra's, Queen Bee; that BASTARD Mordred and Ebon WAS, but Ra's is using his body to live now."

Hearing Ra's' name shocked the present day bats.

"But…Jason cut his body up." Reiena remarked as she thought about when they saved the deadly vigilante from Cadmus.

"I don't have the details of how he survived, but he's gone through three bodies so far." Meygan answered.

Her pain was growing as Kal kicked….HARD.

"Meygan?" Dick asked.

"Every pregnancy has been hard on me, it's okay. This is what comes from having Martian/Kryptonian DNA in the baby."

"Seems more Kryptonian." Bruce said.

"Kevin's equal parts." Meygan stated.

"Then it happened…..completely." Reiena said with a smile.

"What?" Meygan asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Meygan's curiosity was growing, but it was then that Kal started kicking with ALL his might, and Meygan grabbed a nearby console edge…causing it to bend under the pressure of her grip.

"What's wrong?!"

"Your grandson, he's kicking away at me…and I'm only six months along."

"Something's not right." Bruce said.

"Reilie's the same as this one, and I was this size with her."

"What are you thinking, Bruce." Dick asked.

"Something Clark once told me."

"What's that?" Reiena asked.

"Non-Kryptonian women have difficulties having Kryptonian children…the way Clark put it; if the baby is even **¾** Kryptonian they can kick their way right out of the mother." Bruce explained.

The twins were really worried now, but Meygan didn't seem fazed.

"No…" Meygan said shaking her head. "Can't be."

"Clark will watch you while you're here." Bruce ordered.

"I don't need to be babysat." Meygan almost screamed.

"Meygan, maybe you should listen to Bruce." Reiena added.

"I can handle it…I'm still part demon."

"Don't care; I'm your father so I say DO IT." Dick strongly said.

"Alright." Meygan sighed.

"Meygan, what about Areina and Orin...how are they fairing, do you know?"

"They're great; in fact those of us women not pregnant are part of the team to take down Zach. Orin's pissed off enough at Zach after what happened to Jason and Bruce."

Reiena had a worried look and Meygan saw it.

"What's wrong Aunt Rei?"

"How can she handle someone like Zach, even with others backing her up, Areina's not strong enough for a fight against an immortal like him."

"She's got something, a gift from Merlin...for protection."

"I have to know, what is it?"

"An amulet."

"That's good enough. I'm just worried."

"You should have seen her when she fought to get the boys….and Rini back." Meygan stated.

"I don't want to know, at least they're safe."

"Okay, well I'm sure the kids want to get to know you guys in this time." Meygan said as another kick from the baby had her double over.

"I'll go call Clark." Dick said.

Bruce helped Meygan back over to the kids while Reiena was ahead of them; she wanted to get to know her grandsons.

"Batpa...can I watch your next interrogation of one of your rouges, preferably Riddler or Joker?" Jason asked as he ran up to his great grandfather.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the young man. "And if I refuse?" he asked seriously, just to see what he would say.

"How did mom, grandma and Uncle Dick get you to do what they wanted?" Jason asked with a smirk.

Meygan smiled and shook her head.

"So that pout is either handed down, or it's genetically built in." Reiena said with a laugh.

"It doesn't work on mommy though." Jason said, using the pout.

"Mommy is wise." young Bruce said to his brother.

"So, Bruce, if Jason has my power, do you as well?" Reiena asked her dark haired grandson.

"Nope. I got daddy's Atlantean Magic only."

"So that's why the little water bearers. I hope Orin and Kaldur are helping you with your power."

"They are and so is Mey-Mey." Bruce had the biggest smile on his face. "Mey-Mey trains Delta Squad, and Double M's the leader."

"Double M?"

"Me." Wesley said. "I'm Martian Manhunter."

"J'onn will be proud." Reiena said with a smile.

Wes grinned happily.

"I hope you haven't gone on any missions." Bruce said, knowing that the children were so young.

The kids all looked at each other and Reiena noticed that look. "What happened to make you kids do a mission."

"There were some Jokerz, teenage gangsters really, that were going to vandalize the new playground that Uncle Damian had made in Gotham when we were all two. Mommy said that they, all our moms, agreed that we could handle them." Rini said.

"These must be some dumb Jokerz to want to fight you kids." Reiena remarked.

"That's what Ari said." Rini said in her usual quiet voice.

Bruce scrutinized the small girl. Her soft voice was so quiet.

"They were; I mean their **combined** IQ must have been 70." Rodney spoke up. "You should have seen Reiena and Jason work with their fire power."

"The twins in that bunch fell for Rini's cuteness." Marik said.

Rini smiled bashfully.

"She's such a wuss." Reilie spoke up, arms folded.

"Reilie..." Meygan said in warning.

"What."

"Your father and I already talked to you about those snide comments toward your OLDER sister. Cut. It. Out."

"Wait, if Rini's older, why is she so small?" Bruce asked.

Rini looked happy to respond. "Mean old Zach attacked mommy while I was inside her."

"And Terry had to deliver her right after he kicked Zach's butt out of the house." Meygan finished.

"Okay, if I EVER see him, he's going to fry." Reiena said; anger in her voice that someone would attack a pregnant woman, much less her own niece.

"Terry's got dibs...after Kevin, Conner, Dad and everyone else. Uncle Jason had stayed close to me since it happened. He never trusted Zach after we found out he had been alive all those years." Meygan added.

Bruce was glad to hear that Jason was back on the right side, but he couldn't help but wonder just HOW powerful Meygan and Molly were if they could heal him like Meygan said they did.

"Uncle Jason swears lots!" Young Jason added.

"And Little Jason here has gotten in trouble on more than ONE occasion...isn't that right Jay?" Meygan remarked.

"Yea…but if he can do it, why can't I?" Young Jason asked.

"You're not old enough, and your Uncle Jason shouldn't be cussing in the first place." Reiena said.

"But it's sway!"

Bruce and Reiena looked confused.

"Jason...you know sometimes your uncle gets mad; and getting mad isn't sway...that means cool."

"So he still has his temper huh?" Dick asked; coming back with Superman right behind him.

"Yeah..." Meygan then rubbed her belly.

"So, a Kryptonian baby I see." Superman said.

"Uncle Clark! Uncle Clark!" cried the kids as they crowded him.

"It's a boy, Great Uncle Clark." Rini said.

"What is going on here?" Superman asked.

"Hello Meygan...Clark doesn't remember me." Meygan said, and the twins of the past busted out laughing…remembering how M'gann would say that, but hadn't since the Reach left Earth.

Clark looked confused.

"Seiromom sih erotser, setaF retsaM." Meygan said. The fates were kind and Clark started having memories appear.

"...Meygan? You're back?"

"Yea, another war has broken out; and the kids here, along with myself, Terra and Olivia needed protection. Molly and Andrew are here to help protect us in case any of the villains find us here."

"You have it. I take it Olivia is pregnant too?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. She's due any day now."

"Hey, we're supposed to protect them." Jason said.

"This is our first REAL mission," Rini said in her soft voice. "to protect the expecting mommies."

Clark kneeled down to the young boy and tiny girl. "And I would be happy to help."

Meygan bit her lip as the baby chose that moment to kick.

"Oh yea, he's full on Kryptonian." Clark said as he was swift to get up and head for Meygan.

Clark then looked to Meygan. "You need to have him right now."

"Why?"

"He's coming out whether you want him to or not."

"But I'm only SIX MONTHS ALONG."

"Then you've carried him for too long. He's at term right now."

Meygan's eyes widened. "Molly…..wasn't kidding….."

"No, but I'll take you to the Fortress, you'll be safe there. Bruce, can you handle Olivia and the kids?"

"Yeah, and you doubting me Clark?" Bruce remarked.

Clark smiled. "Never."

"Moll..." Meygan looked to her little sister.

"I'm coming with you."

Clark pulled her into his arms. "We don't have a lot of time." he told Molly.

"Time to fly!"

"We're using the tubes..."

Meygan pouted.

"Oh." Molly looked disappointed.

"I won't risk flying with him wanting out."

"Fine."

With that, Superman carried Meygan and with Molly at his side took her to the Zeta Tubes, then they left out.

"Recognized Superman 01; Rave C05; Miracle C08."

"Terra…why are you here, couldn't your powers help out with the plan?" Bruce asked the geokenetic heroine.

"I'm pregnant as well…not as far along as Liv or Meygan, but I'm also dying."

The twins had more questions, but Bruce gave a glare and they knew the questions could wait till the kids and young mothers were settled in at Wayne Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Twenty Minutes Later

The kids from the future were getting hungry and young Iesha had wanted roast pork and potatoes.

Batman had already called ahead to Alfred to prepare a huge dinner, making sure that there was enough for everyone.

"I'm getting hungry." Reilie said suddenly.

"Then you all will be coming with me. Dinner is being made as I speak." Batman told them.

The kids cheered.

"Can we practice on the bots after?" Young Jason asked him.

Bruce shook his head, but he knew these children were different from any other in the world, even in their own time. "We'll see."

With that, Delta Squad followed Bruce, the twins and expecting mothers, with Andrew helping Olivia, followed them.

In the Future, Three Hours Later

The Dakota techies were working hard on analyzing the JLU's blood samples, but nothing was showing up. How could the Light take down the entire team of legendary superheroes? That was the question on their minds as the continued the delicate work. Max and Areina were on assignment to stay with Queen Diana on Themyscira just until the plans were set, and Tim was helping Dick and the original Team MAKE said plans.

"Dad, I don't know if we can save them…." Billy Foley AKA Syfon remarked as his current test did not yield any viable results.

"We'll do it, son; we're the two smartest Metas on the face of the planet. If we can't do it then no one can." Richie Foley AKA Gear said, hoping to calm his son's mind.

Billy was thinking as to how whatever it was took down the legendary heroes. "Wait...skin absorbed?" he said out loud.

"What?"

"From all the footage we found, the JLU was hit with something...so the poison was absorbed through the skin." Billy explained.

Richie started to type away on his own Backpack, a smile on his face that his son figured out something they had overlooked, running the blood tests again for skin absorbed poisons.

Just before the tests were complete, the power went out. Billy and Richie both let their visors turn to night vision and they looked around.

"How the hell did they get into Metro Tower?" Billy said.

"I don't know, but we've got to protect the League." Gear stated and with that both of their Backpacks crawled up their bodies and attached to their backs. Once both Backpacks were secure, the two heroes took off toward Med Bay.

Just as the heroes vanished from sight; a swirling black and purple portal opened and two people came out of it, then the portal turned into a third person.

"Let's kill the League and get out of here." One said.

"That is not why we have come here. The League will die soon enough and be out of our way. What we need are the techies that have the codes to Watchtower." The second person said.

"I can't wait to get my hands on them." The final intruder remarked.

With that they headed out to implement their plan.

Richie and Billy headed for Med Bay.

Billy started to slow up. His head started to bother him and he then reached out for the wall and caught it.

His head was really bothering him. He was dizzy.

"Billy, you okay?"

"Not sure; feels like someone's getting into my head, and it's someone NOT on the team."

They continued on and reached Med Bay.

Richie made it to the panel to check on the fallen heroes, and was relieved that the backup power, this set of backup power was only for the med bay machines, was still up and giving out the same stats as before the power outage.

Billy went to check on the power generator but he got dizzy again and sat down.

"Dad, any data about evil telepaths?" Billy asked as the room started to spin.

"Why? Billy?" Richie went to check on his son and Billy's eyes rolled into his head and he passed out.

"Looks like your kid can't take a strong dose of telepathy." A familiar voice said.

Richie looked around but even with his night vision visor working, he couldn't see anyone.

"Ebon..." Richie spat out, taking a guess as he got a zap cap ready to go.

As if the current darkness weren't bad enough, he was suddenly surrounded by a new darkness...one that he recognized, Dark matter.

"So, trying to kill the JLU; isn't it bad enough that you poisoned them." Richie stated.

"We don't need them." Drow replied confidently.

"So hero, ready to die?" 'Ebon' said.

"How many times have I heard that one, Ebon?" Richie said, and just then, his eyes were blocked by the dark matter that had made its way around the room.

He threw his zap cap at where he thought either of them were at.

Soon enough the zap cap returned and captured him.

"HEY..."

"Ebon's body is easy to turn into a portal, and now you and your son are ours." Ra's' voice came.

Richie was shocked. _'When did HE show up?!'_ Richie thought to himself.

Richie couldn't see, and the others couldn't see him, but they were sure he was shocked.

"Can I knock him out now?" A new voice asked.

"Go ahead."

"Finally!"

Before Richie could process the voice, which sounded somewhat like his, he was mentally attacked…and rendered unconscious. With their prey down, the intruders grabbed them and headed out via Ra's' portal.

Thirty Minutes Later

Areina and Max had returned from Themyscira a few minutes ago as they were called the moment that Gear and Syfon's disappearance was discovered; and it was just as Areina was looking for her uncle that a boom tube opened up and Prince Mierco of Atlantis arrived.

"Your highness, what are you doing away from Atlantis, is your father okay?" Areina asked as she properly saluted the prince.

"My father is fine and sent me to help. So...what can I do?"

"Let's talk to my uncle; I'm sure he has a plan forming." Areina said as she turned to walk to the main room of the Watchtower.

Mierco followed her and was still amazed at the technology in the space station. It didn't take long before they found the original Nightwing, and he was looking over some blue prints.

"Uncle Dick? King Orin sent Mierco here to help..." Areina began.

"I'm glad you got here quickly, Prince Mierco." Dick said as he turned and saluted the second son to the Atlantean king.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mierco asked.

"Do you have any intel on the Master being anywhere near Atlantis or its borders?"

"No...but I heard that Ra's Al Ghul's forces are looking for Damian Wayne."

"Speaking of the little demon..." Dick started as he pulled up a video broadcast.

"So, my grandfather has started his search, well I doubt he can find me." Damian said as he appeared on the screen.

"Are you sure?" Areina asked.

"Thanks to Serenity's magic, we are hidden from ANY form of tracking."

"Uncle Damian, is Grandpa doing alright?" Areina asked with worry.

"He wants to help; not doing anything is grating him." Damian added.

"Any chance he can get on the screen?" Areina asked.

It didn't take long for Bruce to stand beside his first born. "How is everyone?"

"We're fine grandpa, but you **have** to stay safe. Ra's won't hesitate to kill you...he's becoming more violent."

"It could be the result of having Ebon's body."

"Could be, but I'm sure Hotstreak's still in there somewhere...please, don't try to fight in this war, I can't lose you..." Areina said.

Dick, Mierco and Damian saw something going on between the two Bats.

"I won't fight...but I should at least be helping coordinate." Bruce said as he knew his granddaughter needed him.

"I've got it Bruce," Dick told him. "You need rest."

Bruce batglared at Dick, but it didn't faze him one bit.

"My father has spoken highly of you; please listen to your family, you need the rest as you've done so much to help." Mierco remarked.

"Prince Mierco. You're helping..."

"I will do what I can to protect my father, my kingdom and my friends."

Bruce nodded, thinking...

"Grandpa?" Areina asked, having seen that look her whole life.

"I am merely thinking, Areina."

"We hid the exo suit, Bruce." Dick remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That wasn't your call, Dick." Bruce angrily said.

"It was Tim's idea."

"You almost died…not only saving Terry from Inque, but also saving Uncle Jason from Ra's." Areina semi shouted.

"You all have done your homework. I'm proud." he said genuinely.

"Stay traught, alright old man?" Dick stated, hoping to break the tension in the room.

Damian chuckled.

Areina just smiled as Bruce glared at Dick once more.

"Good luck protecting the original Batman, young hero." Mierco said.

"Thank you."

With that the call was ended and Areina had tears in her eyes.

"Your grandfather will be fine, Areina'ahm." Mierco said, instinctively using Orin's last name for Areina.

"I know, but...I just can't lose him."

"You won't, Stripes, I promise." Dick said. "Mierco, you actually can best help by getting some information to your father."

"And what would that be?" the young prince asked.

That was when David came in, holding the Spear of Poisedon.

"What do you know of this?" Areina asked as David stood beside her.

"Where did you get that from?" Mierco asked.

"It's hiding place, Zach was ready to go after it to raise Atlantis into the upper atmosphere." David answered.

"It was the very weapon that sank Atlantis in the first place. I am grateful that you have it."

"It should be returned to your father," David told Mierco worriedly.

"It will be better protected in his care, thank you, Manta." Mierco said, not use to David being a hero yet.

"I don't feel comfortable having this. But I know if King Orin has this, then we only need to worry about Themyscira."

"And Prince Mierco, he will NEVER use that title again, just call him David for now." Areina stated.

"Very well. Allow me to contact my father at once."

"Head home, that is the best thing, and take this with you." Dick said as he held out a comm link.

"Thank you." Mierco took the comm link.

"Good luck your highness." Areina said as she saluted him.

He bowed to Areina and gently handled the Spear of Poseidon the used a Boom Tube to return to Atlantis.

In the Past; Five Minutes Later

Inside Wayne Manor, the kids were in awe...Wes remembered it from when his 'Aunt' Areina watched him when he was one year old, and the twin boys had seen it before, but the others were speechless.

"Batpa...why does this place look so different from the one in our time?" Little Bruce asked.

"I'm sure Alfred doesn't live forever and I was never any good at housekeeping." Older Bruce answered.

"Who's Alfred?" Little Jason asked.

"He's like a father to me, and a grandfather to Dick and Reiena, along with Jason and Tim." Older Bruce answered, but he hitched at Jason's name. Sure the second Robin was back with the living, but he was now on the crime side of the line.

"Didn't he take care of you after your parents..." Little Reiena asked. She had heard some of the stories about Alfred from her father.

"He did." Older Bruce answered.

"Wait, didn't mommy get his recipes?" Wes asked.

"But Uncle Jason got the sandwich dip recipe!" Little Jason exclaimed. "It's gooooooooooooooddd!"

Rini was laughing, she could see into her mother's memories and she had to help out. "It is."

"You had it, Rini?" Iesha asked.

"No; mommy did though, it was after she ran away while grandma was pregnant with the twins."

"Do I **want** to know?" Older Bruce asked.

"Put it simple, she tried to do something grandpa did around this time, and he pulled her off the team. She stayed away for three weeks, and Uncle Jason took her in for that time." Rini stated; her voice still as soft as ever.

"Dick did a foolish thing four years ago, but it DID wind up saving the world from the Reach; I can see why he would pull Meygan from the team for trying to copy it." Older Bruce said.

"What did Uncle Dick do that was so bad?" Little Jason asked.

"He and Kaldur'ahm conspired to try and infiltrate the Reach and Light by Kaldur pretending to join his father. It worked, but the only way Kaldur could truly show that he was on his father side was to kill Artemis. Some of the team hasn't talked to Dick, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur or Reiena since." Older Bruce said.

"Wish I could have taken Artemis' place." Terra stated.

"Saving the Titans 'that' day was more important." Reiena remarked as she put a hand on her former teammate's shoulder.

The kids were shocked.

"Why would mommy and daddy do that?" Iesha asked.

"I know my parents were still mad years after." Rodney added.

"They wanted to break up the Light and that seemed to be the only way. Artemis did go undercover with Kaldur, so she was safe...relatively speaking."

"My mommy's way tougher than anyone!" Iesha gloated so cutely.

"That she is. She even showed more skill than I'd seen in the previous five years before that happened." Dick said as he came into the room.

"DAD!" Cried Marik as he, young Reiena and Brie ran to their father.

Dick Grayson did not have ANY time to brace himself as the three little ones came right for him and knocked him down.

"Whoa!"

"Is Mey-Mey alright?" Brie asked.

"Is she, dad?" Twins Reiena and Marik asked at the same time.

"I just talked to Clark, she's doing well, but it may be a bit longer before the baby is born." Dick answered, knowing that his future kids wanted to know about their big sister.

Just then Molly came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Marik asked his big sister.

"It's going to be a little time before Meygan needs my help, but Clark will contact me as soon as she needs me."

"Grandpa? Mommy's really tired." Rini said quietly.

"Mom's fine. Stop being whiny." Reilie snapped, folding her arms.

Rini's bottom lip quivered.

"You're mean!" Rodney told Reilie. "Stop that!"

Little Reiena didn't hesitate and she went after her niece. "Leave Rini alone, Mey-Mey's already gotten onto you before about being mean."

"So? My mom's not here so make me stop…Auntie." she taunted.

Reiena lost control of her restraint and she created a fireball. "Say that again."

Reilie's eyes glowed red. "Make me."

"Mey-Mey told you to quit saying things like that to Rini, it's not HER fault she's so small...it's Zach's." Reiena said as she was ready to throw the fireball.

"She's still whiny and weak."

"She's stronger than you, YOU don't have demon powers." Reiena remarked.

"Like I'm afraid of that!"

"I heard from Areina that Meygan's demon power is a force to be reckoned with. You shouldn't take your sister's size lightly."

Reilie had a sour look on her face. "I'm not scared of mommy." she said, and she didn't show fear either.

"You need to learn fear, Reilie," Wesley spoke up. "Even I learned it."

"You should be scared of Mey-Mey...She's all powerful, and you know it." Iesha said, stepping up to join the others on Rini's side.

Reilie stood before Delta Squad, looking bored with them all. "Never mind, where's the soup? I'm hungry." She then walked to the kitchen.

Terra sighed.

"Is Reilie always like this?" Dick asked.

"Yea, we all think it's little sibling syndrome, and it's getting worse because she's about to be the middle child." Terra answered.

Present Day Reiena sighed when she saw that Rini was crying. "It will be alright, little one?" Reiena asked as she picked up her grandniece.

"Reilie's always mean to me and just because I'm small...and don't speak loud...and I won't use any of my powers..."

"I guess every group has at least ONE problem child." Reiena said. She then did something instinctive as she was always there to cheer people up; she made a little firebird. She then made it fly around but away from the kids.

"Ooooo." Little Jason and Young Reiena were transfixed on the firebird. The others just laughed and Rini faintly chuckled...

"Jason, don't you dare try to take control of it." Little Bruce said as he caught his breath.

"Awww!"

"Okay then; I can put it away." Reiena remarked and she called the bird back to her.

"Let me, let me!" Little Reiena eagerly asked.

"Rei...can you? Do you or Jason know how?" Reiena asked.

Little Reiena looked down like she was sad, but Jason was ready to speak up. "I did once, grandma; but it really weakened me."

"Ok then." Older Reiena then absorbed the firebird back into herself and the kids moaned. "How much did you have to take in Jason?"

"A lot, Mordred put a magic fire prison around Rini, and I almost passed out taking in the fire."

"It's because it was magic fire. I've been learning about the difference from your Aunt Serenity and it's hard to pull in MAGIC fire if you have a META fire power."

"Okay, I'll remember that." Jason said with a smile.

"Thanks Aunt Reiena." Rini stated. "That cheered me up; Ari does the same thing sometimes."

"Ari?"

Rini laughed. "Your daughter."

"oh, is that what you all call her; and she does?"

"Yea, daddy said she instinctively did it for me the day me and Marik were born." Little Rei said, a smile on her face.

Marik giggled, he KNEW why she did that for his twin.

"Marik, do you know something about that?" Older Reiena asked.

"Maybe...?" he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Kids, why don't you go play hide and seek; I need to talk to Reiena and Dick alone." Terra asked Delta Squad.

"Terra, where's Da'shaun?" Wesley asked.

"Andrew's with Olivia and I asked if he could watch Da'shaun for me. Now go play, kids, and remember to keep an eye on Rini." Terra answered.

Delta Squad nodded and they all ran/flew off.

"How are you dying?" Reiena bluntly asked.

"It didn't start until recently, but Cyborg said that because I was stuck in that stone for all those decades, not only is my meta gene deteriorating...but so is my cellular structure."

Dick and Reiena's eyes softened to show that they were worried for their friend.

"Who's the father?" Dick asked.

"Do you remember Brian?" Terra asked as she blushed.

"WALLY'S SON!" Reiena excitedly remarked.

"Yea, we really clicked and well the rest is history." Terra responded.

"He's a good kid, you baby is in good hands." Dick stated.

"How long do you have, Terra?" Reiena asked.

"I'm a bit lucky there; Cy was able to make a serum to slow the cellular deterioration, so at least I have SOME time with my baby and Brian."

"I'll watch out for Brian and the baby." Dick said with a smile.

"I know." Terra responded with a smile as well.

Just then Andrew came walking in with Da'shaun. "He wants you, Terra."

"Alright." Terra said as she took the baby.

"Well, you rest for a while, Terra; we need to get back to our spouses." Reiena said.

"Alright, and thanks." Terra said and with that the twins headed out.

That Night at the Harper Home in the Past

Reiena and Roy were comfortable in bed, and Roy had fallen asleep, but Reiena couldn't help thinking about the kids that came back from the future. She moved to get out of bed, but with Roy's arms around her, it was going to be difficult without waking him. She hoped he didn't wake up as she just moved out of his arms and out of bed, then went to the bedroom window to look out.

Reiena's movements however did not go unnoticed as Roy started to wake up and saw her standing at the window.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked.

Reiena let out a sigh.

"Rei….WHAT'S. WRONG." Roy sternly reiterated.

"Just….today was a little rough for me."

"You didn't have a mission, and you hung out with your family, so it couldn't have been that bad." Roy said as he got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Well, one kinda fell into our laps…Areina's kids are here in the past." Reiena said, not knowing how else to put it.

"WHAT!?" Roy excitedly asked.

"Another war has broken out in Areina's time and her six year old twins along with the rest of their generation, not to mention, Meygan, Olivia, Andrew, Molly and Terra are here for protection; with Meygan and Olivia ready to deliver their children any day now, and Meygan is carrying a mostly Kryptonian child and Clark took her to the Fortress to deliver."

"Terra…that's impossible…she's…"

"She said the earth released her….but now she's dying AND pregnant."

"So, how many kids are here?"

"Well, little Wes is back, and he's going up fast. Other than that, I'd say about 11, but I could have miscounted."

"So what has you thinking?"

"Seeing the boys….I wonder about my fate…..not being there around them in their own time….I want to be around them as much as possible while they are here." Reiena said as she started to let tears fall.

"I'm sure they would love that, so, what are the twins like?"

"Jason is a fire controller like me and Areina, and so proud of it….but he doesn't have any of Orin'ahm's magic at all. Bruce on the other hand DOES have Orin's magic but no fire power. Oh yea, apparently my brother, Jason, is back on our side in their time, and the twins are babysat by him some."

"Oh man….let me guess, they've picked up his….favorite words."

"Not Bruce, just Jason from what I found out."

"Wow….how about we get back under the covers and warm back up then you can tell me about the other kids."

"They seem sweet enough….except for Meygan's second child…she's mean toward her big sister."

"Alright, let's talk. You need to cuddle right now and forget your worries." Roy said as he hugged his wife.

"Fine, but I want you to meet them too, okay." Reiena said, remembering what Vincent told her four years ago (well in her time anyway).

"Okay." Roy said as he picked up his wife and carried back to bed for some rest.

While Delta Squad was playing inside the Manor

Iesha sat on the swing, looking out at the stars on the **rare** clear Gotham night. She missed her brothers.

She closed her eyes and a tear slipped from them.

"Ie?" Wesley's voice was concerned as he wiped away the young speedster's tear. "What's wrong?"

She opened her eyes. "I miss my family."

Wes sat on the swing next to her. "Me too. Luna's not here trying to make me eat something she cooked."

Iesha have a small smile. "I wanna go home, Wes."

"I do too but we can't."

Just then, the clear night grew cloudy.

"Are our parents ok, Wes?" she asked.

"They are. They know what to do with the bad guys." Wes took Iesha's hand into his.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and it started to sprinkle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Wayne Manor; Five Minutes Later

It was storming out and Alfred pulled out a fresh batch of oatmeal cookies from the oven.

The side sliding door opened and Iesha and Wesley ran inside, both soaked through.

"Master Wesley, Miss Iesha! My word, you need warm, dry clothes right now!" Alfred began to grab dry towels from the nearest cupboard to dry them off.

"I'll be alright." Wesley said then he quickly density shifted and was soon dry as could be. "I'm a Martian, we love being cold."

"Very well, but Miss Iesha should go dry off." Alfred said.

Soon enough Iesha was vibrating in place and her whole body; clothes, and hair was dry.

Alfred let out a chuckle. "I forget that I am caring for super powered children this time around."

Iesha then smelled the air and her eyes lit up. "OATMEAL COOKIES!"

"There are plenty for you and all of Delta Squad." Alfred said. "Just let me plate this last pan and I will take them to the entertainment room."

"OKAY!" Iesha said as she sped off to the correct room.

Alfred laughed. "She is SO much like Master Wallace."

"You should have seen Brian." Wesley said.

"I know speedsters well enough, Master Wesley, and I'm sure Brian is just like his father as well. Now go join the others, and I shall be right there."

Wesley smiled and flew off; and the antics of all of Delta squad had Alfred thinking back to when Bruce, Dick and Reiena were growing up. Soon enough the cookies were ready and he carried the tray with the cookies and a glass of milk for each child to the entertainment room.

Half an Hour Later

Dick watched his second oldest daughter tend to the pregnant heroines with a smile on his face. Meygan was still at the Fortress with Superman, but Molly couldn't do anything else there, so he sent Molly back to check on Olivia and Terra.

His twin Reiena shook her head. "You're happy today."

"There's a doctor in the family, a real doctor. Mom and Dad would've loved that."

Misty tears came to Reiena's eyes. "Yeah..."

"Brie! Stop vaulting over everything!" Molly cried as Brie leaped at a bookshelf and climbed.

"I'm bored!" she cried.

Andrew walked up to Brie who was by now hanging upside down in an empty book slot by her bent knees. "How about we go to the park?"

"NO, it's still raining!" Brie cried.

Andrew was having his patience tested.

"What about the carnival, didn't Gotham have an indoor one all year round?" he asked.

Reiena nodded.

"Nope!"

"Well, what do you want to do?" Andrew asked the little acrobat.

"I want to meet some of the other heroes...the FORIEGN ones."

Andrew shook his head.

"Please Uncle Andrew." Brie said as she started to pout.

"Oh no. Not the pout. Anything but the pout!" he jokingly teased.

Brie decided to POUR it on and Andrew broke down. "Alright, I'll see if we can get in touch with some."

"I'll be alright, sweetie, and I'm sure Aunt Rei can get in contact with them." Molly said.

Andrew kissed his wife on the lips.

"Ew! Coodies!"

Reiena laughed at her little niece's antics, then remembered she had Asami's number. "How about we go call Asami, and then I'll contact Jaime and we can meet them on Watchtower."

"YEEEAAAHH!" Brie then ran to get ready.

"Wow, she really is you at that age." Reiena said as she nudged her brother's side and Dick groaned.

Molly ran her fingers through Andrew's wing. He shivered.

"Um...Aunt Rei, can you take her? I um..."

"I need Andrew. For something…." Molly added.

"Have fun you two." Reiena said as Brie came back and jumped into Reiena's arms.

Andrew expanded his wings and flew off with Molly in his arms.

Watchtower Monitor Room, Ten Minutes Later

Reiena and Brie didn't have to wait but about ten minutes for the two she contacted to appear.

"So what's up, chica?" Jaime AKA Blue Beetle III asked.

"Little Brie here wanted to meet you two." Reiena answered.

Asami saw the little girl in Flamebird's arms and smiled at her.

「あなたはとても馴染みのように見えるのはなぜ小さな一こんにちは、私は。小泉浅見です？」 ("Hello little one, I'm Koizumi Asami. Why do you seem so familiar?")

「私はブリーだし、Flamebirdはここに私の叔母です。」 ("I'm Brie, and Flamebird here is my aunt.")

「それでは、私は彼が将来的に家族を持っていることを見てうれしく思います、ナイトウィングの娘です。」 ("So then you are Nightwing's daughter, I am glad to see that he will have a family in the future.")

「あなたは私が未来からであることについて知っています。」 ("You know about me being from the future.")

「インパルスは多くの秘密を保つように見えることはできません。」 ("Impulse can not seem to keep many secrets.")

Jaime and Reiena were shocked because the two were speaking to each other in Japanese.

"Um Brie; you didn't tell me you were fluent in Japanese." Reiena remarked.

"That's not the only one." Brie said then she turned to Jaime. "Por lo tanto, usted y el escarabajo feliz con su fusible?" ("So, you and the scarab happy with your fuse?")

"Wow, esta pequeña chica es buena." ("Wow, this little chica IS good.")

"Yo sé que tu hijo es muy hábil con ella en mi tiempo." ("I know that your son is very skilled with it in my time.")

"MI HIJO." ("MY SON.")

"Oh, right...could mommy help with his memory, Aunt Rei?"

"That's alright Brie, your mom is still at the Fortress; I can tell him a bit."

"Okay."

"Jaime, she said that because you gave your son in the future the scarab and he's the Blue Beetle for Brie's time."

"My son... I'm retired then?"

"Yep. Hector is funny...he also gets hit a lot by girls he hits on."

Asami giggled.

「なぜあなたはリーチ侵攻後のヒーローであることを停止しましたか？」 ("Why did you stop being a hero after the Reach Invasion?") Brie asked Asami, seeing as she hadn't seen the Japanese hero in her own time.

「私は他のヒーローのように助けることができると感じていませんでした。」 ("I didn't feel I could help like the other heroes.") Asami said. 「今、私はのTyと付き合っていますが、彼の父は知りません。」 ("Right now I am dating Tye, but his father doesn't know.")

「お父さんは常に知っています。」 ("Dads always know.")

「それは娘が、タイに来るとき多分、よく彼は秘密を維持するのが得意です。」 ("Maybe when it comes to a daughter, but Tye, well he is good at keeping a secret.")

「そうでもない。お父さんはあまりにも自分の息子を知っています。」 ("Not really. Dads know their sons too.") Brie smiled.

「あなたの父は、すべて知っていることだから私は取ります？」 ("So I take it your father is all knowing?")

"あなたはすべてのことずっと彼の周りではなかった;彼本当に、私の時間とあなたの「 ("You weren't around him all that much; he really is, in my time and yours.")

"So, chica, any idea who I marry?" Jaime asked.

"Um...nope." Brie then yawned. "Aunt Rei, I want ice cream. Butter Pecan with cashews in it."

"Do you have any allergies."

"No, but Rei does, she's breaks out when she eats tree nuts. I LOVE them."

Reiena giggled. "Alright, Thank you Asami; and hope I didn't call you away from anything important Jaime."

Asami shook her head no.

"Well, I've got to go, sorry, but I have a date."

"Adios, tío." ("Bye, uncle.")

"Nos vemos más tarde" ("See you later.")

"It's alright, thank you for coming to talk to her." Flamebird said.

"Can I go to Japan now? I wanna go shopping!" Brie then asked.

"We'll talk about that with Meygan and your father; okay; right now let's get you that ice cream."

"I don't want the ice cream now. I wanna shop!"

Jaime laughed. "She's got so much energy." He then headed out to get ready for his date, and Asami said her goodbyes and left to have dinner.

"You've got that right; she IS my brother's child." Reiena said to herself.

"Aunt Flamebird...I want to shop."

"Let's ask you Dad first."

Brie started to pout.

"That won't work on me; we have to make sure it's alright."

Brie murmured in Welsh, " Mae fy mom fyddai wedi cymryd i mi Eisoes. (My mommy would've already taken me.)"

"I know Welsh sweetie, Watchtower is alright for you to be away from the other kids, and besides, your father in this time was there when we made the plans; but for Japan, we have to make sure not only Dick knows, but Terra, Molly and Olivia as well."

"Na-uh! You don't speak Welsh!" Brie folded her arms. "Daddy only became fluent because of mommy."

"I had to learn it to listen to your mother cuss out your Uncle Roy."

"Brie Cassiopeia!" came Meygan's voice as the temperature dropped before she appeared.

"Oh boy... I think you're in trouble, Brie."

"Mom isn't here but I am and if Aunt Rei wants to ask Dad, then she can because she's the adult and you're the child."

Brie looked ready to throw a temper tantrum.

Reiena knew a song that could help calm Brie down...hopefully since it always worked when she was a child. It didn't take long for her to start singing the song 'You'll be in my heart' and soon enough Brie was calm.

"Go ask dad, Aunt Rei." Meygan reached for the back of a chair.

"You're going back with us, Meygan; you shouldn't be on your feet."

"Bite me. I'll be alright. Kal is just kicking."

"Meygan..." Reiena warned.

"Fine. I'll head back. But who's going to take Brie?"

"I can handle her, it's like handling Dick at this age, I could do it then, and I can defiantly do it now."

Brie smiled. "Ok."

Meygan nodded and used another portal to go back to the Fortress of Solitude.

"Alright, let's go talk to your father."

"Okay, but I can convince him." Brie said with a smile.

"Doubtful, who do you think INVENTED the pout."

With that, Reiena headed into the zeta tube.

"Recognized Flamebird B08; Dash D10"

At the Fortress of Solitude; five minutes later

Superman was worried, Meygan had disappeared on him and he didn't know the first place to start looking for her. As suddenly as she disappeared, the demoness reappeared via her shadow Raven.

"Meygan! Where did you go?"

"My sister, Brie, was fussing with Aunt Reiena; so I had to set her straight."

"You get back on that bed missy. So, you know it's a boy, but what about a name?"

Meygan blushed as she got back into bed. "Kal."

Superman was stunned. "What?"

"Kevin and I talked about it and we wanted to name him a Kryptonian name, so we decided on yours."

"Thank you…..I'm honored."

Meygan whimpered as her son kicked at her again. "Get Moll. Now!" she said in a tight voice.

"Lie back," Clark instructed as he helped her get comfortable. "Don't move. I'll get her." Superman was at the Zeta Tube and gone in two seconds.

Baby Kal wasn't going to wait. He kicked hard and Meygan lurched.

"OH FUCK!" Meygan screamed as her water gushed from between her legs, ruining her favorite skirt.

Panting, she changed her clothes to her sleeping tee with a spell, and she moaned as the first strong contraction hit her and she didn't dare push...not without her younger sister.

By the time Molly and Superman Zeta'd in, Meygan screamed as another contraction gripped her. She refused to push but she bent the metal of the bed she laid on with her hands to try and divert her attention from the pain. She was sweating and flushed and she cried when Molly got to her side.

"I'm here sis. Easy, breathe." Molly placed a glowing hand on the hard stomach. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Under two minutes, had couple on my way back within my soul raven. Molly, I need to push." the older Greyson girl begged.

"Try to on the next contraction. He's big..." Molly worked to ease her sister's pain.

Then Meygan screamed, pushing with all her might.

Molly took a look and was afraid. "Crap! Don't push anymore!" Molly reached into her bag and pulled out a scalpel. "You need a C-section. Uncle Clark, I need fresh hot water and that incubator…NOW."

Superman flew off to get the items the young doctor asked for. "I can numb you but I can't wait on him. I need to start." Molly lifted the sleep tee up and she got ready to cut.

Meygan groaned almost angrily as another contraction hit her.

Superman got back as Molly started to cut the top layer of her sister's extended stomach.

Then Molly did a second cut slowly and smiled. She dunked her hands into the hot water, and reached into her sister to get the boy that was causing so much trouble.

Meygan gasped as the air around her grew colder. She was so tired all of a sudden.

"Uncle Clark! The incubator!" Molly cried as her arms were exiting her sister.

Superman had the Kryptonian incubator ready as Molly's hands held the baby when they left the body and she placed the baby boy into the incubator. A shield covered the top as Molly dumped her hands and arms back into the hot water to clean. Then she glowed gold as she set out to heal her sister.

"Moll...is...he ok..." Meygan asked weakly.

"He is," Clark answered for Molly. "Let's see here...Kal is...9 lbs 9.7 oz. He's a big one!"

Molly smiled. "No wonder he kicked."

Molly then noticed that her sister was falling asleep. "Mey-Mey, stay awake." she urged, nudging her leg.

"Moll...I'm so tired..." Meygan complained.

"You need to hold Kal."

Meygan opened her eyes as Superman picked up the baby boy and put him into her arms.

"He's a true Kryptonian." Superman said with a smile.

Baby Kal looked up at his mother and smiled.

"You look like your father, you even have his smile." Meygan told her son and he continued to smile. "You've been a little handful sweetie."

Kal then yawned and snuggled on his mother's breast, and was sleeping in moments.

Molly laughed. "Typical."

"If only you were like this BEFORE now." Meygan sighed as she smiled at her new baby, then she yawned.

"Let me take him; then you can sleep." Clark eased the baby from Meygan's arms and placed him back into the incubator.

Meygan then drifted off to sleep and she started glowing purple.

"Good." Molly stopped glowing herself. "Her ovaries are bruised. She needs time before having another."

"I think she will wait." Clark told the young doctor.

"Not when her husband is Kevin Kent."

"He'll wait, or Meygan will kill him herself, remember who we are dealing with." Clark said with a chuckle.

"Uncle Clark, they were trying for a son for two years. They were quite...loud." she said delicately.

Clark shook his head.

"I better go back and tell the kids. Can you bring them back in about two hours? I need to make sure there's a ground floor bedroom for them ready."

"Sure. I'll see you soon." Clark told Molly.

With that, Molly headed out for the Zeta Tube and departed for Wayne Manor.

"Recognized Miracle C11"

Five Minutes Later

Alfred kept the cookies coming, seeing as Iesha seemed to be eating more of them than the other children had.

Rodney was playing with baby Da'Shaun, who was able to sit up and laugh at the antics of the older children.

Terra rubbed her stomach as she contemplated names for her baby.

Young Reiena was watching a long-dead, for her anyway, cartoon show with Reilie and Brie as Marik played with the potted plant.

Rodney looked to another corner as Iesha and Rini played chess with a cheap plastic set.

All of the children were eating oatmeal cookies.

Marik had his hand on a dead leaf and it returned to its natural hue.

Smiling, he brought the dying plant back to life.

And grew it to 5 feet tall.

Alfred walked into the entertainment room as Marik worked his magic. "My word!" Alfred exclaimed.

Marik laughed. "It was dying. So I fixed it."

Young Reiena shook her head at her twin.

Brie bounced her leg, wanting to leap to the ceiling and hang there.

Jason was getting the same way.

"Why don't you children head to the…." Alfred started to say, but then he heard footsteps running up the nearby steps.

"Kids, Molly's here and she has a BIG announcement." Andrew said.

Rini was the first to her uncle. "Why didn't you fly up here?"

"I didn't want to knock anything down with my wings." Andrew answered.

"Oh." Rini replied.

"What is it?" Young Jason asked impatiently.

"Molly wants to be the one to tell you all, she's in the cave."

The kids stampeded passed Andrew, knocking him down and ran to the cave.

"Are you alright, Master Andrew?" Alfred asked as he helped the young hero up.

"I forget that they can knock people down at a moment's notice."

"Well, they **are** super powered, and apparently they were bored before you arrived." Alfred stated. "By the way, is Marik really powerful enough to make a plant grow, it WAS dying."

"He grew a tree under his house two years ago. He's a very powerful Earth Wizard." Andrew and Alfred made their way to the cave.

"Well, I must thank him for bringing the plant in the corner back to life; I feared it lost."

"He'd like that."

Once Andrew and Alfred arrived in the Batcave, the children were crowded around Molly and their different voices were asking 'What's the news' and 'is Mey-Mey alright'.

Alfred chuckled. How he had missed having children in the manor. Now there were plenty of them.

"I want to wait for Grandpa Bruce, then I'll tell the news." Molly said.

"Awww...Please tell us?" Young Reiena asked.

"I'm here, so what is the news?" A voice boomed, and the kids jumped.

Old Bruce came to stand behind Alfred.

"When's Mey-Mey coming back?" Rodney added.

Molly smiled.

"Well...what's the news?" Little Jason asked.

"Mey-Mey had Kal. They're doing good."

The kids were jumping up and down and those that could fly were doing so around the room out of joy.

"Is he big?" Rini asked

"Does he have hair?" Young Bruce asked.

"Does he look like Daddy?" Reilie asked.

"Can he fly now?" Kara asked.

Molly laughed. "Relax! He can't fly. He's got hair, is pretty big and yes Reilie, he looks just like your dad."

"Can we play with him now?" Brie asked.

"No Brie, he's just a baby, even if he is mostly Kryptonian. When Mey-Mey is feeling better, she'll come here and bring Kal with her."

"Why is he named Kal?" Marik asked.

"Kevin and Meygan wanted to name him after your Great Uncle Clark."

The kids were in sync at this moment. "OOOOOOH."

"And how does Superman feel about that?" The Present day Dark Knight asked.

"He's still in shock about that, but honored." Molly then felt Andrew behind her.

He wrapped his arms around his wife. "I missed you."

"Me too." Molly turned part way and they kissed.

"Ewwww!" cried the kids.

"Aww..." Rini whispered.

Molly chuckled as their lips parted. "I see they haven't taken you out, Andrew." Molly teased.

"They knocked me down exiting the entertainment room."

"When can we see them?" Kara asked.

"In about two hours. Mey-Mey needs rest," Molly explained

"I'm hungry. I want scrambled eggs and croissants!" Iesha cried.

"What is it with you and Croissants?" Jason asked his teammate.

"Alfred, can YOU make the croissants please? And I can't help it if Daddy got me hooked on them.

"Of course, Miss Iesha."

"YAY!" Iesha said as she sped over and hugged Alfred's leg.

"Easy Iesha." Old Bruce told her softly.

"Oh right; sorry Alfred...did I hurt you?"

"I am sturdier than most my age, Miss Iesha. Let me start those croissants for you."

With the announcement made, Molly wanted to check on Olivia and it was almost time for Terra's shot, so she excused herself and headed upstairs.

"Grandpa Bruce, can we train on a robot now?" Jason asked.

Old Bruce saw the hopeful look in the kids' eyes.

"Alright then." he caved in.

"YAAAY." the kids cried happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Next Day

Syfon was worried, how did ANYONE get past Bruce's security, not to mention the upgrades that his dad put in.

As he struggled on the table he was restrained to, the door to his cell opened.

"So, you really could be a clone of Gear." The person said as they walked in.

"You'll pay for this." Syfon said, trying to hide his worry.

"Oh please, this is always fun. I did enjoy watching your archer friend get his, and the demoness too…back when they were trapped in that part of Star City." The villain said.

Syfon's eyes widened then he saw the person as they walked into the dim light that surrounded him. Besides the dark hair, he could have sworn it was his father 30 years ago. He was also decked out with gadgets, and he even seemed to have a Backpack.

"I see you've noticed the family resemblance...brother." The villain said.

"You're older, so it happened before dad got together with my mother...but who?"

"That's an answer for later, but right now, I get to have some fun hacking YOUR backpack while the Master tortures you."

"Can I at least get a name...got to know who to add to my list after this." Syfon remarked, hoping to get more information.

"Mason, and that's all you need to know." Mason said as he walked over to the table in the room and his own Backpack attached to Backpack 2.0.

In another Room

Gear was never an expert at lock picking, and now with the inhibitor collar, he felt like he did before...when he was just Richie Foley. How could he have been so blind as to not check into that tech from three years ago?

The same tech was used to infiltrate Metro Tower and now he and his son were prisoners of the Light. As he was giving in to the despair that was building, he heard the door start to open and someone he thought he'd never see again after his last encounter with her came walking in with a black haired young man behind her.

His eyes showed his surprise as Madelyn came to face him, an ever-knowing smile on her thin lips. Time had not been so kind to the mentally powered Bang Baby as her eyes and face looked at least 80 years old while her hair was dyed black to hide the gray and white hair. Her skin was loose and hidden in a simple black jumpsuit of Leather-like material.

"Hello Richie." Madelyn stated.

"I'm surprised you're here, I mean the Light really wanted ANOTHER egotist in their ranks."

Suddenly Richie's brain felt like it was on fire, and he screamed.

"Well...Ebon is history. And who better to replace him..." she motioned to the man behind her. "This is Mason, my son."

After the pain subsided from his mind, he opened his eyes and looked at Mason. "Wait...he looks like..."

"You, well there IS a reason for that." Madelyn remarked.

Richie shook his head to rid himself of the pain. "No...you BITCH!"

"That was a fun night, too bad you don't remember." Madelyn said with an evil look in her eyes.

"You...drugged me..."

"I would never do that, but my powers were an advantage in that."

"Where's my son." Richie asked quietly.

"Why right here."

"You know what I mean, where's the son I raised."

"We had a good talk; my little brother is impressive...to a point." Mason remarked. "And thanks to his backpack, we now have access to Watchtower."

"You'll never get its secrets!" Richie vowed.

"Too late." Mason remarked.

"How..."

"Big Bang baby powers travel into the next generation." Mason responded with an evil grin.

Richie then remembered plan B...something Meygan had done years ago...he wondered if she would trigger them.

"Maybe I should meet him, I haven't had a chance." Madelyn said with the same evil grin as her son had.

"You stay away from Syfon." Richie screamed out as he tried to get off the wall he was against, but the restraints didn't leave much room.

"Then I must meet him during your stay with us!" Madelyn declared.

"I need to finish digging though father's backpack anyway, there are still a couple of codes missing." Mason said and with that he headed out.

"Have fun." Madelyn said and with that she turned to Richie, smiled and walked out.

"Madelyn!" Richie screamed at him.

Just then the pain returned to his mind and he couldn't think.

In the Past, Wayne Manor

Roy had been curious about seeing Delta Squad, but with his patrol AND civilian job, he hadn't had the time until now.

"Rei, are you sure they won't kill me?" Roy asked as he stood outside of Wayne Manor's front door.

Reiena laughed. "Roy, they will just want to meet you in this time."

"Alright…" Roy said and soon enough Reiena knocked on the door.

It took some time but soon the door was opened and Alfred greeted them.

"Ah, Miss Reiena; Master Roy…it's a pleasure to see you."

"Are all the children avalible?"

"They are, but do be careful, Iesha is ready to run around the world and Brie is jumping off of everything. They are in the gym."

"Oh boy, hope Brie hasn't found Dick's network of ropes." Reiena said as she and Roy headed into the manor.

Gym

Iesha West was on the treadmill…which thankfully Bruce had speedster proofed years ago for Wally; Brie was on the gymnastics equipment going all over the place, not staying in place long on each move. The others were working with their other powers and enjoying themselves. Just as Wesley was finishing moving a piece of equipment for Brie to move on to, he stopped and smiled.

"Uncle Roy!" Wesley cried as he flew over to gym entrance.

"Well, it seems that your telepathy is impeciable." Reiena said as she and her husband entered the room.

"GRANDPA!" Two of the children called out as one used the water he was moving to get himself to the adults in the room.

"You must be Bruce, my grandson….which means the boy moving fire is Jason." Roy said.

"Grandma's been talking about us, hasn't she?" Jason, the little fire controller said as he looked up at the married couple.

"We have talked about you all being here."

"Brie…stop jumping around and come see Uncle Roy." Wesley said as he looked over to the only person still on the equipment.

"So, can I guess each of you?" Roy asked. "And by the way Wesley, you really grew up in four years."

"It's been six for me." Wes said.

"So, I take it Brie is Dick and Ser's?" Roy asked as he turned to Reiena.

"Yes." Reiena said.

"You can't guess who MY mommy is!" The blonde girl said.

"That's easy, it's Artemis; you have her eyes and hair."

Roy looked over the children and noticed the smallest. "You must be Rini."

The little girl giggled; then flew up to Roy.

"It's good to see you." She said in her soft voice.

"So, which of the kids is your meanie of a sister." Roy said.

Reilie didn't flinch. "She's SOO weak, she won't fight at all."

"Stop it….." Rini said as she started to tear up.

"Rini, it's okay; sisters will be sisters." Reiena said as she grabbed her little grandniece.

"So, how about I show you guys where Areina gets her accuracy from?" Roy said with a smile.

"What's Grandpa Bruce going to show us?" the dark haired boy asked.

"And you are…"

"Marik, Reiena here is my twin and I'm Dick's youngest son."

"Well, Bruce may have trained Areina, but I'M the one with the natural skill that passed down." Roy said as he was somewhat stewing in what Marik said.

"I want to see Grandpa in action." Jason said as he turned to his family.

"Okay, let's go."

"So, who is who of those I didn't guess." Roy said as the kids got together so they could head to the archery targets.

While they walked to the next room, Roy got to know which kid was which and just WHO their parents were.

About five minutes later there was another knock on the door, and Alfred was quick to answer it, as always.

"Oh, Master Oliver, it's nice to see you and Master Barry here. I assume you've heard from the other heroes that we have visitors from the future."

"Yea, is Olivia really back?"

"She is Master Ollie, and in a delicate way."

"Delicate?" It took a few minutes for Oliver Queen to figure out what the aging Butler meant. His eyes were very wide. "Where is she?"

"In the study, she WAS in the cave, but it was too cold down there for her and her unborn."

"I'm going down to the cave to see the kids, I'm sure they talked Bruce into training them."

"Actually, it's Master Roy that took them down there; he and Reiena are visiting as well."

Barry sped past Alfred and went to the study and through the open clock, but he didn't even see Olivia sitting there, and she giggled. The very pregnant second generation fighter/Canary Cry user sat in the plush high-backed chair in the study, for the chill of the cave was bothering her.

Molly was checking her vitals when footsteps drew the two adults' attention and Oliver Queen stood in the doorway, staring at his very pregnant future daughter. "Olivia?" he whispered.

Molly helped Olivia stand up and she walked to her dad, hugging him. "Hi dad..."

"What...are you doing here? Bruce said something bad happened."

"Another war...that's what happened." Olivia stated.

"And you're pregnant."

Olivia blushed. "Mathen and I married a while back."

"I see." Ollie watched her rub her stomach and he helped her sit back down.

"I could give birth while I'm here, but at least you'll get to see your grandchild if that happens." Olivia said with a smile.

Ollie looked like he was going to faint. He looked to Molly. "And you're here to help, kid?"

"Of course. I am a healer, but that's Doctor Greyson to you."

"At such a young age...Bruce told me you're about 18 now..." Ollie remarked.

"Almost 19. I'm the top pediatric doctor on the East Coast." Molly said proudly.

Ollie grinned. Bruce had a doctor in the family. Then the heroic archer remembered something he learned about Bruce. "Did you know that Bruce's father was a doctor?"

"Actually...no...really?" Molly asked; her interest peeked.

"Bruce said his father really cared about all his patients, and I see you take that same passion in your work."

Molly blushed.

Olivia then saw the second Flash at the clock with a shocked look on his face. "What is it?"

"Ollie...you need to see this." Barry told Oliver.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked again.

A small blur ran past Barry and stopped in front of Oliver. "Hi!"

"Oh..crap..."

"I'm Iesha." The little girl said.

"You...look...you look like Artemis!" Oliver cried.

"That's mommy." The little blonde said with a smile.

Then Iesha zipped back to the cave.

"But...Artemis is with...and Wally's…" Ollie said...not sure what else to say.

"Wally and Artemis had a little girl." Barry said with a wide grin.

"Yeah. They got married about six years ago, our time, so Brian and Vincent are step-brothers now." Olivia explained.

"My..." Ollie shook his head.

"I need to check on my sister." Molly stood up.

"Meygan isn't here." Ollie remarked, and then they heard a crash.

"Brie." Molly shouted as she ran for the cave.

"So...you and Mathen..." Ollie said to his future daughter.

"Yeah."

"He treats you well?" He asked as only a father would.

"DAD!"

"Ok ok...don't scream..." Ollie raised his hands up in surrender.

Olivia laughed. "I'm not as loud as mom...but I can put you under my thrall." she teased.

Green Arrow looked mortified.

"My codename is Siren, get the reference?" Olivia remarked with a smile.

"Ok. Don't do it."

Just then Molly came out of the cave carrying an upset Brie Grayson. "Sweetie, you have to be careful, the display cases are not something to climb and try to backflip off of."

"Wow, she really can move from sight." A voice said and that was when Reiena Harper (legally but she doesn't go by it) came out of the Batcave.

"Dang, kid, you ARE Dick's kid." Another voice said as Roy Harper started coming up the stairs behind his wife.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could land it from that high, and I almost did." Brie weakly protested as tears formed.

"How about the little kids go to Watchtower, there's plenty to do there." Ollie suggested.

"Let's go." Brie shouted.

"Brie might end up climbing the Javelin." Roy laughed.

"Can I?" she asked hopefully.

"What about the acrobatic equipment?" Reiena offered

"Is the acrobatic equipment there?" Brie asked as her eyes lit up.

Ollie laughed. "Dick would have killed us if the equipment was taken down. It was put there especially for him."

"I can't leave Olivia alone, sis."

"I'll keep an eye on Olivia, you go." Ollie said.

Molly wasn't sure at first. "Well…."

"If her water breaks, I can call for you...Doctor."

Molly beamed.

"Please Molly." Brie stated as she gave her sister the family pout.

"Alright; Ollie, just call Watchtower if Liv needs me."

"How about you take all the children for a bit?" Bruce (past) asked as he came out of the cave.

"Yea, I'm sure they'll want to see some of the other heroes." Molly said and with that she went to gather Delta Squad for a trip to Watchtower.

"I see that Molly has her hands full." Ollie sat in a chair near Olivia. "Why are you here in this time?"

"You remember me?" Olivia said, realizing just now that he remembered Mathen.

"Yeah. Just recently though. I think a spell was cast."

"It was, Dad, by Meygan." Olivia offered, then a thought came to her. "Dad...I'm not even sure what to name my child." Olivia said.

"I wasn't ever good with names. When your mom and I have talked of baby names, should she ever get pregnant, I came up with Jim and Lance and your mom had Daniel, Nathaniel and Alexander."

"Lance Lance-Queen...I'm glad I was born a girl."

Ollie laughed. "Yeah. That would've been bad for a boy."

"I'm just glad I could carry on your legacy...and your name, but what about my little one...if it's a wizard...Mathen may want an 'M' name."

"You can always name him Merlin."

Olivia gave a sour look. "What about a girl?"

"Um...I don't know. You mom and I never thought of any girl names."

Then it hit Olivia. "Seri...it will fit."

"Seri for a girl...and not Merlin for a boy...that sounds ok with me." Ollie took his daughter's hand. "Now, why are you here?"

"A war, and it's bad, the villains are mostly after the kids." Olivia said.

"And you can't help for obvious reasons."

"Me, Meygan and Terra are all pregnant. Well...Meygan had her son... And Andrew is our protection."

"So Molly's here for the medical part huh?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah. She's a pediatric doctor. At 18."

"How did that happen? Is magic widely accepted in your time?"

"Nope. It only takes five years for medical school in our time. But Molly did it in three years. No one knows about her magic."

"Well, I'm glad she's following her dream."

"Uncle Dick is the reason for that."

"Don't you mean your 'dad'?" Ollie said with a laugh.

"He's only my father in law. YOU'RE my dad." Olivia rubbed her stomach. "This one is restless; won't sit still."

"Oh yea, you're growing a Grayson alright."

"Guess I am; just hope this one isn't as wild as Brie."

"So, am I around to help you with your archery?" Ollie asked, wanting to know his whole future.

"No. You died before I was born. I didn't learn archery until I was grown and with the team. Artemis helped. Then when Roy came back, he did too."

"Came back?!"

"Yeah. Meygan went back in time to save him."

"Should I even ask what happened?"

"I don't know the whole story but Deathstroke took him out."

"That son of a ..."

"Sorry. Mom told me Merlyn took you out before Roy died…well vanished. You never saw it coming."

"Well, I'll help you however I can while you're here sweetie."

"I can't do anything until I have the baby. Doctor's orders."

"Molly does know best, but if you need me for the delivery, I'm here for you."

"Then stay dad. Mom isn't here. You are. I don't want to do this alone." Olivia showed her worry and fear of having her baby without her husband.

The two continued to talk over different subjects as time went on.

Ten Minutes Later

Iesha ran from one corner to the other in boredom. Rodney tried to stop her by getting in her way but she dodged him effortlessly.

She was bored.

"Ie..." Wesley said gently.

"I want my Mommy!" Iesha whined as she skidded to a halt in front of the squad leader.

That was when Artemis and Wally came in and noticed the young kids.

"DADDYDADDY...MOMMY!" Iesha cried out and she sped to them.

The pair just stood there, shocked. Artemis looked at the little girl with wide eyes, but Wally just smiled at his future daughter.

"I want croissants!" she cried.

"Again...looks like you got my appetite." Wally said.

Bart burst out laughing. "You two managed to have a kid?!"

They were badly blushing.

"Don't be mean Uncle Bart...I can run JUST as fast as you." Iesha said as she turned to the third generation (well you get it) speedster.

Bart looked at her. "No you can't."

"Wanna bet…or do I have to get mommy's bow and arrow."

"We race around Watchtower." Bart challenged.

"You're SO on." Iesha said. "Daddy, can I have some pizza before the race?"

"No no, no food." Bart said.

Wally glared at his cousin.

Iesha's eyes went wide and she was about to cry.

"If you make my girl cry, you're dead." Artemis said darkly to Bart.

Wally then went for the pizza from the cafeteria and ran back in 3.5 seconds.

"Okay, ONE pizza before the race." Bart said. "How about that...um...sorry I didn't get your name."

"Iesha." She then woofed down the whole pizza in about two seconds.

Her future parents were shocked.

The two speedsters then got ready to race.

"3..."

"2..."

...

"One," they said at the same moment and they took off.

5.2 Seconds later, they came racing back at the same moment.

Bart stared in disbelief at this little girl. "Wow."

"Toldja so." Iesha grinned.

Twenty Minutes Later

The kids from the future were getting hungry during the visit to Watchtower and young Iesha had wanted roast pork and potatoes.

Batman had already called ahead to Alfred to prepare a huge dinner, making sure that there was enough for everyone.

"I'm getting hungry." Reilie said suddenly.

"Then you all will be coming with me. Dinner is being made as I speak." Batman told them.

The kids cheered.

"Can we practice on the bots after?" Young Jason asked him.

Batman eyed Young Jason.

"What...we've done it before." Jason said.

"Please?" Young Bruce and Young Reiena chimed at the same time.

Brie was cartwheeling around the room without pausing. Marik was weaving his hand around, bored.

"We'll see..." Batman told them.

The Grayson children all pouted.

Iesha's stomach growled loudly. She rubbed it.

"It's ok, Ie." Wesley was next to her.

"I'm really hungry, Wes."

"Alfred should have dinner ready soon enough, but we can head to the manor now." Reiena (past) said as she picked Iesha up.

Iesha reached for Wesley.

Wesley flew up to take Iesha's hand.

"You two are sweet on each other." Reiena said with a smile.

"Wesley and Iesha sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." sang Young Jason. "First comes love, Second comes-Aaaah!" Young Jason was flipped upside down by Wesley's telekinesis.

"You're not allowed to sing that!" Wesley cried.

"Wesley, I'll get my grandson later, but turn him back upright…for now." Reiena said.

Wesley did as he was asked.

"And we never kissed!" Iesha added.

Wally laughed his head off.

Artemis shook her head.

Old Bruce smirked.

Then Iesha's stomach growled again.

"Sorry." she said, blushing.

"Brie, stop cartwheeling." Wesley asked her.

"Fine!" Brie righted herself and shook her head.

"Looks like I'm caring for a female Dick." Reiena said with a laugh.

"Um..." Wesley started, trying to be delicate.

"My brother was just as hyper as Brie is at that age."

Marik took his little sister's hand and walked her over. "She's just being normal." he said.

"Kara, we're going!" Wesley kinda yelled.

Kara walked into the room, arms folded. "Kryptonians don't get hungry." Kara said in a flippant tone her eyes darting at her older brother.

"Look, we're going, so be nice; and Kryptonians do too eat." Wesley chimed back.

Rini moved to stand between Wesley and Kara.

"And I'm Kryptonian." Kara replied with attitude.

"Stop being mean." Rini told Kara in her soft voice.

"You can't tell us what to do." Reilie snapped at her older sister, standing by Kara.

"STOP!" cried Rodney.

All of the kids cringed.

"You two think you're superior to the rest of us. Well, you're not. No one is and someday, Rini's going to kick both your butts while smiling." Rodney warned.

"Rodney's right." Little Reiena said as she stood by his side.

Batman nodded. It was obvious that Rodney had leader written all over him. "Now, since that's been settled, we leave now." Batman set the coordinates for his home.

The Zeta Tubes fired up.

"Me first!" Young Jason cried.

"No, Me!" cried Young Bruce.

"You both can go at the same time." Bruce (past) said.

M'gann giggled as the boys ran to the tubes, trying to beat the other.

Rini shook her head.

The Tube took them both.

"Recognized Phoenix D06; Tempest D07"

Andrew picked up Rini then helped Olivia to the zeta tube.

"Recognized Airhawk C10; Siren C15; Raven D11"

Iesha took Wesley's hand and ran through with him.

"Recognized Martian Manhunter D01; Impulse D05"

Rodney held out her hand and little Reiena took it.

"Recognized Guardian D02; Cardinal D03"

Then Kara and Reilie skipped into it, followed by Marik.

"Recognized Gaian D04; Bythgar D09; Supergirl D10"

"I hope the Cave can survive all of them." Reiena (past) commented before following them.

Suddenly, Brie jumped on her aunt's back and Reiena giggled.

"Alright, I'll give you a piggy back ride."

Brie laughed as Reiena carried the little acrobat through the Zeta Tubes.

"Recognized Flamebird B08; Dash D10

"We'll check in with you later, Bats." Green Arrow said with a huge grin on his face.

With that, Batman walked into the zeta tube.

"Recognized Batman 02."

At Wayne Manor...

The kids waited impatiently as Reiena (past) and Batman came through the Zeta Tubes.

"Ok. Go up carefully." Reiena (past) told the kids and like a herd of rhinos, they ran up there...except Rini, who hung back as Andrew focused on getting Olivia up the steps.

"Rini, I don't know if you'd like it, but I can carry you." Reiena (past) said as she bent down to the little girl.

"I can do it." Rini shooed Reiena (past) away from her.

Rini let Bruce (past) go first and then she climbed up the steps carefully.

Rini stopped only once and then she smiled. Whatever was watching her wasn't anymore. And she could cut loose. Rini climbed like a champ, and got to the top without getting winded.

"You're stronger than you seem, Rini." Reiena (past) stated. "Why do you hide it?"

"Because I'm always being watched. Have to let the bad guys think I'm weaker. Mommy does it." Rini then smelled the food. "Yummy!"

"I see." Reiena said as Rini took off to the dining room, following the smell of the food.

Reiena (past) stopped her father as he walked by. "Bruce...Rini says she's being watched."

"I'm sure it's her demon powers that are keeping her on her guard." Bruce said and the pair walked in the dining room. It was chaos.

"I want the potatoes!" Iesha cried, going for the bowl.

"You know I love mashed potatoes." Jason hollered.

"I want some too!" Young Bruce cried.

"Kids!" Andrew boomed, his voice going deep. "Sit down now." he ordered.

All of the kids sat in chairs right away.

Andrew helped Olivia up from the chair. She rubbed her belly. "You ok?"

"I think I am hungry too."

"I hope Agent A has enough food for a speedster AND a pregnant hero." Andrew joked.

"He knows how to cook, and he's dealt with Wally, Bart AND Barry all at the same time before." Reiena said as she set Iesha down.

"Are you saying I eat like them!?" Olivia cried and a small bit of her dual Siren's Call came out in her words. She covered her mouth fast.

"I don't believe he is, but I'm sure Iesha got her father's appetite, so there will be enough food for everyone." Bruce (present) said

"Oh crap. Sorry, Liv." Andrew apologized.

Olivia removed her hands. "Sorry. I still have trouble when I get mad."

"You guys were taught manners. You better use them." Andrew took the bowl of mashed potatoes and went to them, putting a scoop down for each.

It took ten minutes to get the food to everyone but Iesha had the largest pile of food.

Andrew then settled down and sat next to Olivia. "Ok. Now eat."

Iesha dug in hard and fast.

"Damn." Old Bruce said under his breath.

Olivia ate carefully, feeling queasy as she chewed on her rib tips.

Iesha cleaned her plate in minutes. She then burped. "Excuse me." she said in an embarrassed tone.

"Wow, are you even full...it looks like half of it didn't even go in." Reiena said with a smile.

"Nope."

"Do not worry, young speedster, I have plenty in the kitchen and can bring as much as you wish." Alfred said as he came into the dining room.

That was when a second plate of food came down in front her.

"Alfred!" Iesha cried. She turned to hug the aging butler. "Thank you!" She said happily and she turned around to eat.

"If I am right, Wallace is your father, and I have dealt with him enough to know better when it comes to feeding a speedster." Alfred said with a smile.

"Thank you Alfred."

"Should you need more food, please just let me know, I have made enough for an army." Alfred said with a laugh at the children's antics.

Rodney then saw pecans in Reiena's food and stopped her before she took a mouthful. "You can't eat pecans, Rei-Rei."

"I can too!" Young Reiena cried.

"Remember last time...you had a BAD reaction." Rodney said.

"He's right, remember when you broke out?" Olivia told the kids. "Reiena, no pecans."

"Okay, Auntie Liv." Reiena shaved off the pecans with her spoon and ate again without them.

"I will make a note on that for later, Miss Olivia." Alfred said.

"I'm sorry I didn't give the information to you when we first arrived. I've watched her, and a little bit, like just having it touch her food is alright, but eating the pecans themselves, she breaks out in hives." Olivia informed the butler.

Rini put her spoon down. "I'm full."

"YOU BARELY ATE." Reilie cried out.

"But I'm full. You can have the rest, Iesha." Rini told her.

Iesha raced for the plate and ran back to her seat and ate the rest of Rini's food.

"You never eat anything." Reilie taunted.

Rini climbed out of her chair. "I'm just going to read. Can I?" she asked Old Bruce, her eyes staring longingly at her great-grandpa.

"I'm afraid I don't have any children's books, Rini." Bruce said.

"I can read A Christmas Carol or Edgar Allen Poe poems."

"You like Charles Dickens' works?" Bruce asked in surprise

"Yes, but I love the Christmas Carol story so much."

"Very well."

Rini giggled as she ran to the library to read.

Wesley eyed Rini as she went then turned to Reilie. "Reilie...she needs no reminders that she's different. There's no helping that." Wesley admonished her.

Reilie shrugged her shoulders.

Older Reiena had an odd feeling about her grandniece sitting in this room, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

Wesley got out of his chair and walked over to Reilie. "You always point out how different she is. But she never points out how she has demon powers and magic and you don't. Someday, she's going to knock you on your butt, then you'll know real fear." Wesley then went to check on Rini.

"Ooooo, he told you." Rodney teased Reilie.

"Jason, Bruce...has this always happened?" Reiena asked as Reilie stomped out of the room.

"Yeah. It's gotten worse as Reilie gets older." Young Bruce explained.

"Thank you for answering, sweetie, maybe it's just a young sibling thing." Reiena said, pushing off her worries for now.

"Yeah, especially in the past few months." Young Jason added.

"Yeah, it's a sibling thing. I get that with Rei-Rei." Marik added.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Kids, relax, right now you're safe, but don't start quarreling among yourself. You are a family and a team, so you have to act that way."

"Sorry, Uncle Andrew." the kids chimed.

Olivia grabbed her stomach.

Andrew jumped up. "Liv?!"

"Andrew...I need Molly." she whispered.

"Damn...you can't be..." Andrew said.

"I'll call Clark." Reiena said as she reached up to her comm.

"The baby's coming! The baby's coming!" cried Iesha happily.

Then Olivia grabbed the table edge as another contraction hit her. "I'm too early..." she got out.

"Breathe." Andrew told Olivia as he took her hand. "Just breathe." he started timing the contractions.

"How early?" Reiena asked after she finished calling Clark.

"Three weeks...I want my parents." she said through gritted teeth.

Bruce picked up Olivia into his arms and headed for the cave. Andrew was right behind him.

The kids stood up, wanting to come along.

"Stay!" Old Bruce ordered as he left the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The kids at Wayne Manor were such a help to Alfred that he was done with nearly all duties by 1:00 pm the next day. The kids enjoyed having Alfred read to them before their naps. All the while, Rini explored the Manor and the cave, filling Bruce's heart with pride as she uncovered things that Dick and Reiena learned as adults.

Rini was sitting in front of the Bat Computer when the Zeta Tube fired up.

"Recognized Superman: 01; Rave: C-06; Kal Kent D13."

Rini turned the chair fast and saw Superman exit first, then her mother, carrying the infant that cause such distress.

"Mommy!" Rini flew at her mother and hugged her neck. "I missed you! You were suppose to come yesterday."

"I needed more rest than I initially thought and I missed you too. Meet your brother, Kal." Meygan angled the sleeping boy in her arms so Rini could see him.

Kal was a splitting image of their father, Kevin. The wisp of black hair sat on his head as he snuggled up to his mother.

"He looks like Daddy." Rini whispered.

"Where are the kids at?" Meygan asked.

"Napping. I wasn't sleepy."

Meygan held out her hand to her daughter and Rini took it.

"Meygan, go to Watchtower. I'll get the kids there when they wake up." Clark told her.

"Thanks Uncle Clark." Meygan, Kal and Rini headed to Watchtower.

"Recognized Rave C06; Raven D11; Kal Kent D13."

Ten Minutes Later

The rest of Delta Squad was running to the Infirmary, eager to see the newest member of Delta.

"Where's the baby?" Jason semi-shouted as he saw Meygan.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Molly said as she gathered them up. "He's sleeping and so is Mey-Mey. So be quiet..."

"Mommy was okay when she came to the Batcave..." Rini said.

"She's very tired, Rini. She should have been sleeping."

"Is Uncle Clark helping with Seri?" Rini asked her aunt.

"No. Seri's being seen by her grandparents, she was born before Clark got here." Molly said. She led them over to the Kryptonian Incubator and she tapped the side of it and it revealed young Kal Kent.

 _"Hi little brother."_ Rini mentally said.

Kal turned his head to Rini. He didn't reply.

 _"What's wrong, Kal?"_ Rini asked.

"Is he Martian?" Reilie asked.

"He's not." Molly told them. "My nephew is 3/4 Kryptonian, 1/4 human."

"But...how?" Reilie asked.

"Well, your grandfather is half-human himself. It was bound to happen."

"Oh." Reilie said. "Rini quit bothering him...he's not going to answer you."

"I'm not bothering him!" Rini hissed.

Kal moved his hand in a half wave at Rini.

"SEE." Rini happily said.

Reilie shook her head.

Kal stuck his tongue out at Reilie, and the kids laughed.

Meygan started to wake up. "Kal..." she said groggily as she sat up rather awkwardly.

"What about Seri?" Rini asked again. "Is she okay?"

"She's with her grandparents." It was then that Molly realized something. "Rini, how do you know her name?"

Rini blushed. "Oops."

"You were in contact with her the moment you got here...weren't you?" Molly asked with a smile.

"She heard her name and liked it." Rini answered.

"Olivia did name her Seri."

"After Aunt Serenity?" Bruce asked with sparkling eyes.

"I think so." Molly said.

Delta Squad was happy, there were two new babies, and two new teammates once they were older.

At that moment, Oliver Queen came in carrying his granddaughter in his arms.

"Seri!" Rini and Bruce cried out.

"Wow; how did you guys know her name already?!" Ollie asked.

Rini blushed.

"Oh, nevermind." Ollie said with a smile, having learned that Rini can connect with any child, be it still in their mother or having just been born.

"How does it feel?" Molly asked.

"I'm only sorry I'll never get to see her grow up, but to know that I got to hold her now; it feels good." Ollie answered.

It was then that Dinah came in. "Well it was a crazy delivery; I think Ollie hit the wall about three times from Olivia's Canary Cry."

"Don't remind me."

Delta squad giggled at the couple's antics but Rini flew up to see Seri's face.

The little girl had lots of blonde hair and she looked over at Rini.

"Seri looked like Liv!"

"Good thing too. Mathen's ugly." said Reiena.

"Hey!" cried Marik.

"Sorry..." Reiena said, having been told by her twin about his past life. "But I'm close...right?"

"Not even!" Marik retorted with a sour look.

Reiena walked over and hugged her twin. "You know I'm being silly."

Marik made a face.

"Seri's so cute. I think Da'shaun is going to like her." said Rini.

"You're marrying them already?!" cried Jason.

"Speaking of, where are Terra and Da'shaun?" Molly asked.

"Hanging out with Static."

"Maybe we should get her so she can meet the new babies." Rini stated.

Molly nodded and went to get Terra while the children all hung around Oliver and gawked over Seri.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

In the Past…

Airhawk smiled as the kids ran around the back yard of Wayne Manor, playing tag. He fingered his mother's Mega Rod and thought back to how he got it.

 _Andrew sat in a chair seated between his mother and father. He had his fist under his chin. He wanted the Light_ _ **so**_ _badly that he eyed his mother's Mega Rod._

 _He was ready to embrace his mother's side._

 _He wanted to destroy the Light. By any means necessary. Andrew reached into his pocket and felt the safety of his grandfather's ring. He had a crisis of identity as a kid, but now he knew who he is…and who he can be. "I will save you both. I promise." he vowed quietly, determination in his voice._

 _Andrew stood up and lifted the Mega Rod from Barda's side and then held his grandmother's Nth mace tighter. He walked from his parents, weapons in tow._

In the Future, Metro Tower

It had been two days since Syfon and Gear disappeared from Metro Tower, and whatever happened to them...there was NO way to find the two techies, not even with Max and Tim's skill levels. To keep everyone safe, incase Metro Tower **had** been infiltrated, Alpha Squad had moved the JLU to Watchtower and all meetings were going on there.

On Earth

Cassidee was very nervous. She was all alone hiding in the brush nearest the bridge that led to Ra's' home. She had to make the earth swallow the bridge so that the others could attack without all the extra ninjas showing up.

"Cassidee, are you in position?" Dick asked her through her link.

"Yeah." she answered. "Just nervous, Uncle Dick."

"I have faith in you, you're strong, just like your cousins; you can do it." Dick reassured her.

"Okay." she answered but her voice hitched on her nervousness.

"On my mark..." Dick told the teams over the comm.

"Can I protest how much this plan sucks?" Eolus asked over the comm.

"Yeah, Meygs wouldn't have separated Omega." Carlos added.

"We can trust Uncle Dick. By the way; is Areina safe; something's not right with her...I can't tell what though." Vincent said back as he waited.

"I'm good." Areina said over the comm.

"Just stay safe sis, please." Vincent said.

"You just worry about your mission, I'll be alright." Areina replied.

"Anything else?" Dick asked. He sighed. The members of Omega Squad were giving him serious lip about how his oldest daughter wouldn't have done this and that.

"Yeah, can I put in my order of 1,000 cheeseburgers?" Brian joked.

"NO!" Omega said at the same time.

"Cass...GO!" Dick cried.

Cassidee stood up and focused, her earth magic coming forth much more quickly than it did when she was 13.

The earth rose up on either side of the bridge, the mud and rocks ready to take out the bridge. She strained to bury the bridge when a fire burst on top of the mounds of dirt and Mordred stood there, shaking his head at his half-sister.

"Really, you think you can destroy our exit route." Mordred remarked then laughed his usual laugh. "And to think that PART of my blood is also yours. I'm disgusted with you."

"Go away Mordred!" Cass yelled at him.

"I have my own mission right now...and that involves capturing YOU." Mordred said as he disappeared via his flame teleport then appeared right behind Cass.

Cass threw up a wall of dirt behind her and she ran away, seeing the hidden army under the castle. "Uncle Dick, everyone...! They know we're here!" she cried as she ran.

"Damn them...Ra's is three steps ahead." Dick said back over the link.

"It's a set up!" Mathen cried. Then the stampede of a large army was heard over the comm. "Alpha Squad…battle formation!"

"Everyone that can, retreat, get back to Watchtower!" Carlos cried over the comm.

"You're not going anywhere...sister." Mordred cried as he rode a wave of fire.

Cassidee kept running from Mordred, too terrified to realize she could fight back.

Mordred followed until he was ready to beat his sister to pieces. He threw a drop of fire at her and it nailed her in the back.

Cassidee fell forward onto her face, screaming as she felt her skin scold in seconds and the fire moved to several separate spots. Her red-blonde hair fell into her eyes.

Mordred was close enough to her, and smiled as he reached down to grab her by the hair and drag her to Zach…..that is until a boom tube opened underneath her and she fell into it.

Watchtower

Cassidee screamed as she fell through the Boom Tube and landed on her stomach in Watchtower. Tim and Dick ran to her.

"Cass! You OK?!"

Cassidee got to her hands and knees. "Yeah... But my back hurts. My arms too.

Tim gently picked her up.

"Uncle Dick...they knew. They knew we were there to attack!" Cassidee cried.

"It's alright; Ra's is always a few steps ahead, just thought we had him this time. We need to get you fixed up." Dick said as he looked his niece in the eyes and saw tears. "Mordred won't get away with this when we see him. I'm calling back the teams."

Tim helped her get to Med Bay.

One Hour Later, Watchtower

Tonight, Alpha Squad was there and Areina was thinking about her boys, and how they were doing in the past. It was then that Ace, the trusted Batdog, came up behind her and nudged her elbow.

"I'm alright boy; I'm just worried about the twins." Areina said as she moved her arm to pet him.

He nudged again. Then he growled softly in warning.

"Alright, I'll check it out, lead the way." Areina remarked as she stood up. Areina had come to trust Ace's instincts since he started going on missions with her and Terry.

Ace led her toward the engineering area within minutes.

Just then an explosion had the two bats leaping backward.

"Crap!" Areina threw two batarangs at the rising smoke, not sure what would happen.

"You really are weak." A familiar voice said.

"Drow..."

Ace growled at something behind Areina as well.

"I wonder how your techie friends are doing." Drow remarked as Areina turned but never took her eyes off him.

"You're going to pay if they're hurt!"

"We wouldn't dream of hurting them...not yet anyway." Ebon's voice said as she saw him.

"I know it's you Ra's?"

"So distrustful." said Ra's in his own voice.

Drow sent his dark matter at Areina.

"You really think I'm an idiot...RA'S; I was there when Zach attacked Metro Tower, remember." Areina said as she dodged the dark matter, but was not fast enough to dodge Ra's' body.

"Oh yes, but you seem to have recovered very well." Ra's said as he sent some of his body toward the fire controlling heroine.

He wrapped himself around Areina and squeezed her tightly.

Ace ferociously barked and tried biting Ra's, but that didn't work.

"I've had it with the Detective's family, so it is time to end ONE member." Ra's said, and he grabbed the dog and squeezed hard.

"NO!" Areina cried. "Let him go!" she screamed.

"I see you care for him."

"You think I can't get free, well...I'll show you." Areina said as she heated up and got free, only to have her leg trapped quickly.

"That may have worked for you, but what about your precious dog." Ra's remarked. "Drow, I have her, you take care of some other heroes."

Drow slithered away from them.

Ra's squeezed Ace harder and Areina heard him whimper in pain.

"I said...LET HIM GO!" Areina shouted with tears in her eyes.

Ra's merely smiled. "As you wish."

Before he started to uncoil his body completely from the Wayne family pet; Ra's decided to be a little devious from his usual ways and he drew the dog into his body. It didn't take long before the kicking and fighting from within died down, but he waited a minute longer, then released Ace.

Areina's face revealed all kinds of emotions, from grief to pure rage, as her fire power showed her that Ace wasn't coming back, she didn't feel his warm blood pumping anymore...and that could only mean ONE thing.

"You BASTARD! That's it, I'm SO screwing the code on this one, and you're going to die now." Areina screamed. She burned Ra's/Ebon by raising her entire body temperature to an extreme high, almost super nova.

Ra's was surprised, but now he was ready to tick this Bat off even more. "I wonder where that pesky archer brother of yours is." Ra's asked as he quickly recovered from the burn.

As Ra's was forced to let her go, Areina threw an exploding batarang into him and grabbed Ace's limp body to hold to her as the explosion within Ra's threw him back. "You touch my brother, you die."

"I shall hopefully hold you to that, brat, but right now, I have others to locate." Ra's said and he vanished within his own personal portal.

Areina held Ace to her, tears falling from her eyes.

"Ace, I'm so sorry... I'll get vengeance for you. Thank you for all your protection and love." Areina said to her fallen and loyal pet.

With that said, she knew of a spot she could put his body so that after Watchtower was free of the enemy; the heroic bat could have a proper burial at Wayne Manor.

She was ready to fight, and didn't care what it took, but she ran to help her family.

While The Invasion Began

King Orin couldn't believe who was before him. It was less than two hours ago that he was brought intelligence that his traitorous brother, Orm, had a son. The young man was trying to save a beached whale and his gills were revealed.

"I am surprised that you have remained hidden all this time." King Orin said as he, his sons, wife, daughter and Atlantis' champion as well as the champion's son stared at the boy.

"I didn't know who I really was until I saw my father's video diaries. I didn't want to be killed simply for being his son, your Highness." The boy kept his head lowered.

"Orm was a traitor to mother's vision and killed her for that, but I cannot hold his actions against you...what is your name?"

"Rem, your Highness. If there is anything I can do to prove myself to you and Atlantis' champion; then please tell me what that is."

"Perhaps..." began Garth, the Queen's bodyguard.

"My king, if I may ask Rem some questions." Atlantis' champion remarked as he showed respect.

"Very well, Kaldur'ahm."

"Rem, the reason I asked to speak is that I know how it is to be hated for something you or your father has done. Did you know your father at all?"

"For about the first 11 years of my life; in front of others, he seemed to be nice. In private...all he thought about was destroying Atlantis and everyone in it."

"I do not know if you have heard of the first Black Manta, but he was my father. I knew OF him but until 2015 I did not know that he was my birth father. That was when everything changed, and after I tried helping my friends fight him, the Light and the Reach; I found that even though it was an undercover mission for the side of good, Atlantis did not appreciate me teaming up with him. You have seen Orm's two sides, so as you grew older, how did you feel about Atlantis?"

"My mother always told me that there were always two sides to every story. When she died, I saw him delve into madness. When he passed and I saw those manifestos, I realized that my father's views of Atlantis were completed distorted. I can't form an opinion on a place when only one view is presented."

King Orin was smiling; this boy was truly a royal as he wanted to see things from both sides of the case.

"I can show you around if you want." Orin'ahm said as he swam up beside his father.

"There is a war going on the surface. As much as I wish to take that tour, I must help fight. The evil rising is what killed my mother."

Kaldur and Orin'ahm's eyes softened as they knew what war could do to loved ones. "Very well, but I must at least show you the armory, in case you can find something you can use to help."

"I have already seen it." Rem grinned. "In fact, you all have been helpful."

Explosions had started to rock the city as Rem distorted himself.

"Rem!" Orin'ahm cried out, thinking something was wrong. It was then that Rem, son of Orm, turned into a completely different person.

"You **wish** something was wrong with me. I am J'onn, son of Ma'alefa'ak, and I will be capturing everyone in this room."

Garth let loose a tsunami at J'onn immediately.

J'onn seemed to be unaffected and that's when his body started changing again...into a giant squid.

Both Orin and Kaldur attacked with their lightning-enhanced weapons, knocking J'onn around.

"Garth, get the King and his family out of here, we will handle this." Kaldur called out as he dodged a tentacle.

King Orin blasted J'onn with his trident and his eyes held anger in them.

J'onn grinned. His eyes glowed, seizing everyone's mind with his own.

Kaldur was somewhat resistant to the seizure, but Orin'ahm was quickly down.

"Garth...get...them out...of here." Kaldur said as he continued to fight J'onn's psychic attack.

"I don't think so." J'onn doubled his efforts and focused on Kaldur as Garth and the royal family present fell unconscious.

As J'onn grabbed Orin'ahm with one of his tentacles, he wondered why Kaldur was not going down as easily.

"Curious...It was with...M'gann's help...that I cannot...be taken...down so easily."

"So, my cousin did something to your mind that has made you stronger against telepathy...interesting, I must speak to her after all you heroes are captured."

Kaldur felt the intense pain. He continued to fight the hold that J'onn had on him, but what he didn't see was that someone had found some of Manta's old weapons hidden within the armory...and whoever had it saw the right opportunity, he fired the weapon.

When the weapon's attack hit Kaldur, electricity covered his body...just as it had to Tula when Atlantis was attacked for Starro's body all those years ago.

Once Kaldur's body gave out, his mind was easy to seize and so J'onn took his time and tortured him a bit before knocking him out. With that over with, he gathered Kaldur with a tentacle and was about to go after the royal family when he thought of something...he'd let them suffer later as he was promised Atlantis after the war was over.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

While disaster had hit Atlantis, it was a happy time on Themyscira. The members of Omega Squad were there, as per Meygan's mental instructions, as she had been contacted my Mona who needed her husband. Omega knew the attack on The Light's HQ was coming up, but Eolus was needed by his wife, so that became their priority.

"Push honey."

"You son of a bitch, be lucky I don't kill you where you sit!" Mona pushed as hard as she could as Eolus held her in a semi-sitting position.

"Mom, how's she doing?" Eolus knew that Mona didn't mean anything as she pushed and panted to give birth.

"She's fine; Eolus, but right now you can't stress her out. This is an unusual birth and we don't know what could happen." The blonde woman said as she was midwifing for the demon.

"Okay, mom." Eolus said. "Sorry, Mona."

"I'm not stressed out…" Mona then pushed on instinct and Eolus' mom caught the baby...or that's what she thought it was.

"Mom...?" Eolus asked.

"Go get Queen Diana."

Eolus was out of the building quickly and in two minutes' time came back with Queen Diana aka the first Wonder Woman.

"What's wrong, Cassie?" Diana asked.

"Is this...normal?" Cassie asked as she held something out to the Amazonian leader.

"I am not sure." Diana remarked as she held the object.

"My queen, is it an egg?" Mona asked as she sat up with her husband's help.

"Yes..."

"All Eolus has to do is hold it...and it will become our baby." Mona stated.

Eolus didn't know what to do, even though he had just been told. Diana didn't hesitate as she walked to him holding the egg and lowered it into his arms.

As soon as the egg was safely in the demi-god's arms it started to glow, and the light blinded all in the room.

"Wha..." Eolus said.

Soon enough the glow died down and the egg was now a baby. After the three Amazons were over the shock of the event, Mona smiled as she looked at the baby boy her husband was holding, whose skin was slightly red and there was a small bit of blond hair on his head.

"Mona, is this how demon babies are born?" Diana asked.

"Yes, your majesty. When a new destruction demon is conceived it is born within an egg, and only the male that conceived the child can hatch the egg." Mona explained as she motioned for her baby.

"What about a name, sweetie." Eolus was shocked at how tall the baby was. The baby boy was at least a good 23 inches long already.

Mona's face reflected that she was thinking. "...Gallean."

"Why that name, it doesn't sound demonic or Amazonian." Eolus asked.

"Honey, it's one of Meygan's deceased uncles."

Eolus thought back. "Right, the earth wizard."

"A wonderful gesture indeed, Mona. Your new family has certainly brought a lot of firsts to Themyscira." Diana said.

"Diana is right. Eolus, because of you there is no more banishing of male babies. Little Gallean is a first as well. He is the first male Amazonian born ON the island."

"I'm surprised that all the children before now were girls." Mona said as Gallean cooed in her arms.

"It was by the Fates' design that..." Diana started but suddenly an explosion rocked the entire island.

"You all go; I'll protect my son here." Mona said and with that Eolus was the first one out. Cassie and Diana were out of the building right behind him.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

As Diana, Cassie and Eolus ran, they all saw the Amazons and Carlos and Vincent of Omega Squad fight against demons wearing an all too familiar armor.

"Where are you, you coward!?" Diana shouted, but gave no indication of who she was talking to.

"Hello Diana, I see you are still as lovely as usual." A voice said.

"Ares." Cassie said under her breath.

"So, I see that the rumors on Mt. Olympus **are** true." Ares said as he saw Eolus standing there beside Cassie and Diana.

"How dare you step foot here as if you own this island." Eolus challenged as his sword stayed steady in his hands.

"Like you should talk, boy. I'm not only here to kill the demon that resides here, but you as well to prove to your father that he cannot betray his family."

"You can try. Leave my sisters alone. This is between you and me." Eolus moved to stand before Diana and his mother to protect them.

Ares laughed, then the main attraction to the god of war's army appeared and Queen Diana was shocked...it was the Annihilator.

Eolus reigned in his anger and the tension in his body was gone to hinder the Annihilator's power.

"So, you know the stories of this armor. GET HIM." Ares said as he pointed to Eolus.

The armor moved toward Eolus.

He stayed calm. He felt Diana and his mother do the same.

"Amazons stand down, do NOT fight." Diana said after the last demon was killed.

After a moment of hesitation they all did as ordered.

The armor kept moving.

It took a couple of minutes but the suit stopped moving and shut down.

"You are through here, Ares." Diana said.

"You would think so, Amazon." Ares said, and with that the armor powered back up.

"How?" Diana questioned, but she didn't have time to wait for a response as the Annihilator swung a fist to her and it stuck. She was thrown back.

Eolus summoned water from the ocean and it rose to a lance-like point to smack into the Annihilator.

That was when Cassie saw the power source, and knew that her father would be upset.

"You stole that from Zeus!" She cried out.

"So my father is missing one bolt, he can easily get another from Hephaestus."

Once Cassie got to the armor, she reached in and pulled the bolt out.

Eolus looked mad. "Stealing the power of other gods? You have no shame, do you?"

"Since when has the God of War ever shown the least amount of shame?" Ares said as he came toward Eolus.

"I won't hesitate to kill you, if you know all things about the Greek legends, then you KNOW what my father is capable of."

"You are just a half breed. You have no power." Ares taunted.

"That's where you would be wrong." Eolus said and with that the powers of Oceanus surfaced within the Demi god and the water was obeying him.

"Water is nothing against me!" Ares burst into flames.

As the water covered Ares, steam was starting to cover the area as the two opposing elements collided. Before Eolus and Cassie could attack using their fathers' powers, Ares was quick and had Eolus by the throat.

"See, I win, and soon that demon wife of yours will be dead."

"No one threatens my wife!" Eolus growled as he took that hand, freed himself from it and snapped it like a twig.

Ares screamed out in pain.

"Eolus, just in case, get back to her and Gallean." Cassie said as she was ready to use her father's lightning bolt.

Eolus went to Queen Diana and lifted her into his arms. "Fry him, mom." Then he flew off with their Queen to keep her safe.

"Pathetic half breed." Ares said as he got close to Cassie.

Before she could even throw the bolt, a dark power surrounded Ares.

"So, you come to fight me, this is wonderful." Ares said as he saw his true target.

"LEAVE THIS ISLAND."

"Mona, get out of here!"

"I'll be alright, and Eolus is watching Gallean. Right now I have to deal with this poor excuse for a god."

Cassie refused to leave.

Ares swung his sword at Mona but she dodged it and punched him in the jaw.

Ares staggered back.

"You may be a God, Ares, but demons like myself become more powerful when their family is threatened, and believe me, with that fueling me, I COULD tear your head off right now."

"The half breed's demon. The Amazons have lost their way to allow such an abomination to live here."

Mona's skin went dark red and her fangs grew. She sung her teeth into a bicep and Ares howled in pain as he struck Mona over and over again.

"Like HELL WE HAVE." Cassie said as she flung her father's lightning bolt at the God of War.

Mona saw the bolt coming and soon released Ares JUST before the bolt hit him, and he screamed out in more pain as he felt his father's wrath. Mona heaved as Ares fell to the ground, fried. She looked at Cassie with her red eyes, fangs dripping with blood.

"Easy Mona, we're alright, so are Eolus and Gallean." Cassie told her daughter in law, knowing that it was the only way to calm her rage.

She closed her eyes and calmed herself.

Ares wasn't moving, but that didn't mean he was dead. Zeus' bolt had a power that could quall ANY god from attack...should it be used by one of Zeus' line...CORRECTLY.

"Take your time." Cassie told Mona.

"No one messes with me or my family...the last time this happen those that came after Eolus from the far future learned the same lesson." Mona said as she started to change back to her human form.

"You ok?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, but I want my son." Mona said.

"Then let's go to him. You need him."

With that Ares' body disappeared, probably going somewhere to heal after the punishment he took from the Amazonians, so Cassie and Mona headed to Mona's home.

Watchtower

Dick was kicking and punching his way over and under as well as behind the ninja assassins as he and his wife made their way through Ra's forces.

Just as he took down an assassin, he felt someone enter his mind.

" _Hope you've got good news."_ Dick mentally said.

" _Atlantis and Themyscira have been attacked. Kaldur'ahm and Orin'ahm were captured, but Eolus and Mona are alright. I'll send back Carlos and Vincent to help. I can protect both islands if you think that will help keep the royal families and Mona as well as her new born child safe."_ Raven's voice said.

" _Do it, we're under attack here as well, but if you're going to protect those kingdoms, you can't get captured as well."_

" _Very well, Robin; stay safe."_ Raven said and with that she left his mind.

"Honey?" Serenity questioned as she saw him fighting, but his mind seemed split.

"Just talking to Raven. I really need to talk to Gear about his security program." Dick semi joked as he took out another two assassins.

"How do you THINK we got in? Those two Dakota heroes shouldn't keep all their security codes in those computers they wear."

Just then a couple of vines came up out of nowhere and went after the two heroes.

As a vine neared Serenity she summoned her tier five wind into a weapon. "I hope you're guiding me, Sir Tristan."

The wind soon formed a bow and an arrow came into existence ready to fire.

As the vines came forth, she got her gusty wind arrows at them, the vines shattering under the arrows explosive power.

"So, you've got some fight huh...well, it looks like we'll just have to snuff that out." the villain said as he came into view.

"Yami, you know you're grandmother's powers could have HELPED the earth...instead of using it to destroy it." Dick said as he saw the young nature controller come into view.

"Yea...but we're just not meant to help."

Yami's vines whipped upward, catching one of Dick's eskrima sticks and he was slammed into the closest wall.

"You messed with my husband...hope you like explosions." Serenity said as she took aim at Yami and released another arrow.

He was forced back as the arrow hit him in the arm and he got thrown back 50 feet.

Serenity kept her bow at the ready and ran to Dick's side. "Honey?"

"I'm alright, but Bane's really becoming a nuisance."

"Don't worry; we'll take care of this nuisance."

Just then more vines started tearing up the floor and they were heading right for the heroes.

Serenity grabbed her husband and moved to the side of where the vines would come up, not seeing that other villains were closing in on them.

The Hand came up behind the pair and reached out for Dick, snatching him from Serenity's arms, his left hand over Dick's mouth.

Dick's scream was muffled as his energy was drained away.

"DICK!"

"It's over for him, and you'll be next." Yami stated.

The vines snapped up under Ser and she was thrown into the air as the vines wrapped themselves around her.

Serenity struggled to get free, but it was just then that tiny thorns started poking her all over her body, and as she tried to fight the pain, she felt something enter her body...then when she looked at Yami, the immortal sorceress saw something she couldn't stand and screamed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, not Dick, you killed him, let me go." Serenity said as she saw Dick laying on the floor, a vine through his heart.

"Looks like my grandmother's notes on Scarecrow were right." Yami said with an evil smile.

Soon enough something else seemed to enter Serenity's body and she was soon knocked out.

Dick was fighting against the Hand but he soon lost his fight too and passed out.

"Too bad I can't kill him." The Hand commented as Yami's vines deposited Serenity next to her husband.

Soon enough a portal opened and Ra's' head came through a bit

"So, are they ready for transport?"

"Yes, Ra's, go ahead."

With that tendrils left the portal and took the unconscious heroes back through the portal.

Meanwhile in another part of Watchtower

Areina arrived in the area where she felt a familiar heat signature and she hoped that person wanted to fight because she was going to enjoy this one.

"So, I heard through the villain grapevine that your precious dog is dead...so you want to fight me."

"I'm sick of ALL of you, and I'm not going to lose ANY more of my family."

"Very well, but soon enough you'll be on my side, or I'll find a way to persuade you." That's when her opponent appeared and she was SO glad it was Time Stalker.

"Oh good, I have ALOT of anger to get out, and I don't have to hold back because I know you can take it, Ian."

"Alright."

Areina formed her fire eskrima sticks as Ian pulled out a miniature scythe.

"Interesting choice, Ian, but how about we see who can hurt who first."

Ian smiled and threw out throwing stars at Areina before charging her.

"Weak." Areina said, and her natural gymnastics skills helped her avoid them.

One throwing star released a gas at Areina, surprising her as Ian swung his scythe at her.

"So, I guess I'll win our little game." Ian said, but suddenly the scythe burned up completely.

He let it go and kicked her in the side, catching her, and then a fist caught her cheek before she had a chance to flip away.

"You seem a little slower right now."

"Just building up some steam before I kick your ass out of Watchtower." Areina said and that's when she quickly recovered from the onslaught and was ready for round two.

Her opponent nodded, and then he flipped backwards at her, watching her fiery eskrima sticks as he did so.

Ian may know how she moves, but he didn't know ALL her tricks. Before Ian was able to land, Areina sent fire out all over the place and some of it caught his arm.

Ian landed upright and saw his burned arm. He shook it to ease the pain but he then reached behind him and from under his tight tee, freed two sharp short blades. He posed with them, and his eyes showed the wildness he was containing within.

There was something about that look that she recognized, but Areina had to finish this, that last attack really weakened her.

He went after her again, and his metal wrist bands gleamed as he attacked again.

Areina blocked the kicks and punches, avoiding the blades for several minutes.

As a punch glanced her jaw, a smoky shot of gas released from the metal wrist band and Areina coughed, backing away as she lost her breath in that moment.

Ian then got behind her and put her in a headlock, using the other wrist band to release more gas, choking Areina.

She kicked back, looking for a way out. She coughed and choked.

Then she went limp, her air taken from her as she hit the floor.

Ian smiled at her, kneeling down to push back a strand of her hair from her face. "I was hoping you'd last longer...I was wrong." He stood up and kicked her in the ribs.

At the Lazarus Pit

Anyone trained or raised by Bruce could tell you that waiting was the WORSE torture to endure of everything they had faced. It turns out that Bruce had put a small command center in the cave they were in back when the JLU first secured it.

"Dad, shouldn't we TRY to help from here?" Damian asked.

Bruce chuckled. "I told Areina I would stay safe and I'm going to trust Dick to be able to handle leading."

"What was that little Bat language exchange between you and her?"

Bruce figured one of his sons would ask him, and he already had the answer planned in his head. "All my kids have known loss in way or another, but for Areina…I was there for her from the beginning of her life. She knows more loss and sorrow than any of you. Her mother died giving birth to her because of a poison Ra's used on her years before, one of her twin cousins died and she found out that he had protected her all that day, the first time around she only saw her father once in her life before going back to the past the first time."

Damian was understanding everything his father was saying. "I get it, it's hard for anyone to lose as much as she has, but considering that both her parents were murdered without her truly getting to know them while she grew up…I wish I had that time with you."

"Those years that I thought you were dead were hard on me, which is part of the reason that led me to develop a heart condition before Molly healed me. That exosuit Dick mentioned hiding; when I tested it in a fight against Bane; it put too much strain on my heart. It was a few years later that I gave up Batman….forever."

"What happened?"

"My heart was acting up while I was trying to save a kidnapped heiress and when the leader of the kidnappers was about to knock my head in with a giant wrench I grabbed a nearby…gun….and was ready to pull the trigger."

Damian was shocked. "But that's in the past, and Terry is doing a wonderful job upholding what Batman stands for, after all he IS a Wayne by blood."

Bruce smiled. "Oh, I've got something for you. I figured that your current Robin outfit didn't really fit your style because it was designed for a teenager…but you are grown, so check out the uniform area."

Damian smiled at his father and headed over. Ten minutes passed before the first born son of the original Batman came out of the area and was in a new suit. The style was traditional of a Robin in color, black and red with splashes of yellow. The tunic was reminiscent of Dick's first tunic as it was completely red with bits that went down the hips to meet the outer thighs. His arms were covered from shoulder to wrist in black Kevlar armor with joint protection pads at the shoulder and elbow. The pads were outlined in yellow and his gloves were pure black. His silver belt was built into the tunic and held special eskrima sticks. The pants were the same as the sleeves, pure black with joint protection pads at the knees that had a yellow outline.

"Nice, I **have** grown used to the colors."

"I was sure you'd want them in it." Bruce said with a smile.

Back on Watchtower

Roy and Artemis shot arrows at the evil psychotic speedster as Brian took out the ninja assassins that were trying to crowd the trio.

As Zoom ran at Wally, Roy measured him before finally firing an arrow.

It hit Zoom's feet and locked him in place. Artemis ran to Zoom, her bow ready to fire as Roy spotted Merlyn sneaking up on M'gann so he sprinted to intercept.

As Brian ran to find Vincent, Wally ran in Zoom's direction.

Artemis didn't take her eyes off of Zoom. "You finally got caught."

"You really DON'T know speedsters, do you?" Zoom said as he smirked at the female archer before him.

"I know a few, and I'd rather forget you."

"Oh archer, I'm hurt, but don't worry, you'll be hurting MORE in a moment." Zoom stated.

A ninja tried sneaking up on Artemis but she turned around and shot her net arrow at him.

Zoom took that moment to vibrate his feet free just as Wally ran up to him. Zoom dodged a punch and he kicked back.

Wally was thrown into a nearby wall and Zoom took the opportunity to take him out. He ran over and speed punched Wally in the stomach and face enough until he was unconscious.

Artemis ran at Zoom, firing every arrow she had.

Zoom dodged them all and pulled Artemis to him by her shirt before she could stop him. He grinned at her before throwing her hard into the ground. A gasp was heard then Artemis went limp, her bow breaking upon the impact.

Five Minutes Later

Brian and Vincent were running away from the fight, going past Merlyn and Roy, both using their bows as weapons, without using up their remaining arrows.

Merlyn and Roy were sporting bruises at this point, but Vincent was on a mission, and Brian was running ahead to clear a path.

"So, looks like your kid doesn't have the balls to stay and help you." Merlyn said as he dodged Roy's bow.

"He's got his own mission, like mine is kicking your ass!" Roy nailed a kick to Leon's head, making him fall.

Leon landed hard but he kicked out at Roy, which Red Arrow avoided easily.

"And you call yourself a fighter and archer." Roy said as he was ready to finish the fight so he could kick Merlyn's ass out of Watchtower.

That was when vines snagged Roy's ankle and flipped him upside down.

"Hey!"

Leon got up and picked out an arrow. "'Bout time, Yami."

"You seemed to be having fun for a while, didn't want to mess that up."

Leon then unscrewed the tip of his arrow and gassed Roy in the face.

Roy was out cold.

"I hope he likes my method of choice for his death." Merlyn said as Yami's vines wrapped around Roy's body to carry him.

"What about the kid Archer and Speedster?" Yami asked.

"I'm sure one of the others will get them, but I heard OUR speedster got the girl archer." Merlyn stated.

"Good. Let's get them secured."

At the Pit

Damian waited patiently as Bruce paced, waiting for word from Dick.

"Dad, it's going to be alright...what's bothering you?"

"I haven't heard from Dick, Roy or Areina in 12 hours."

"Things can get hectic; I mean they **are** preparing for a fight. We just have to be patient."

"Interesting theory, grandson, but sadly that is not what is happening."

Bruce and Damian turned around and saw Ebon standing there.

"What have you done to Watchtower?" Bruce asked; his anger showing in his voice...and stance.

"Well, everyone is experiencing a bit of Deja vu, but there has been ONE to fall to my new power."

"If you hurt Areina, grandfather, you will die." Damian vowed.

"She was strong, but no, she was not the **casualty** , it was that precious dog of yours that fell, detective."

Bruce glared.

Damian shook with anger.

"I must admit, he took his role as your family's 'protector' seriously, but he died fighting, as only a true warrior should."

Damian was still angry, but he smirked at his grandfather.

"What do you find so funny, boy?"

"You know you just pissed her off even more...right?"

"I would like to see her try for revenge."

Damian made a move to attack but a noise got his attention.

The current Robin looked back and saw that shadows flickered on the walls of the locale.

Bruce saw Damian's body language and knew that they were in trouble. "You're not getting Damian again."

"This time, Detective, I am not taking any prisoners from this cave."

Damian turned to meet the first ninja that snuck up on them.

As the punch was thrown, Damian caught that arm and twisted it, breaking it as a second descended upon him.

Damian was then able to duck after releasing the first attacker and the second missed hitting him as he kicked upward and caught the assassin in the stomach.

Bruce looked at the pool, thinking about jumping in.

That assassin fell back and Ra's slithered toward Damian.

"I'm tired of your betrayal boy, to think you could have been leader of the assassins, since Bruce's fallen warrior refuses, yet you still side with him."

"I'll always be on father's side; I learned that YOU are the villain, not him." Damian said as his grandfather stopped moving as he was about six feet away.

"Then you and he can die together."

"Just the way I want to go down." Damian said with a smirk.

The ninja assassins all went after him, hoping to overwhelm him.

Damian's new suit seemed to allow for more movement and he was taking the assassins down two at a time, but they kept coming.

Bruce went to the pool. He was proud of his son but even Damian couldn't stop them all. He needed help.

"Father..."

Damian made a move to stop his father; he didn't want his father to risk losing himself to the pit.

Bruce winced as an assassin got in a lucky shot to Damian's jaw, but a broken leg was that assassin's reward.

"So you would give your sanity to the pit just to save this worthless brat?" Ra's asked as he seemed to have formed a portal with his own body.

"My son is not worthless." Bruce proudly spoke.

Damian was about to protest...then he remembered something his brother said. "Only if you wish to, father."

Bruce was a little shocked, but then he also remembered what Jason said.

Bruce waited to see, but he moved closer to the pit.

"I promise you detective, if you submerge yourself, you will not only lose your mind, but this war as well."

Damian fought and took down one assassin after another, and he looked tired as the assassins kept coming after him. He backed up a few steps for some breathing room. He had been told of what happened when Ra's was in his mother's body, and knew that was what was holding Bruce back. "I will not let him try what he did last time, father..." Damian started, but he was soon covered by fifty assassins.

Bruce dropped his cane and jumped into the Lazarus Pit.

"You fool; you have just doomed your family." Ra's said as something seemed to be happening within the portal he had created earlier.

Damian tried to clear his way through the assassins but couldn't.

Bruce felt a shield around his mind as he stayed submerged in the pit. He felt younger, stronger as the years peeled away from him.

 _"I can help you, Bruce, you'd done so much for the world and now you do this to save your son. Right now I am protecting Atlantis and Themyscira, but I can help keep the insanity from the pit at bay."_ Raven's voice said in his mind.

Bruce broke the surface of the pit and swam to the edge. He climbed out of it, and he glared at the assassins as the liquid dripped from him. He had de-aged quite a bit. The smallest hint of gray was the only sign of his once old age. 95% of his hair was jet black, his wrinkles gone; his stance was tall and regal.

Bruce smiled.

"WHAT?!" Ra's said as he did not see the look of insanity Bruce had the first time.

"Powerful friends, Ra's, remember that." Bruce said as he started toward the assassins that held his son.

The assassins surged toward him and Bruce didn't miss a beat. He punched and kicked at them, each blow crippling in its delivery as the assassins went down in agony.

Damian felt the weight of the assassins lessen and he fought back.

"You will pay for this detective, and maybe I will pull out my Ace in the hole." Ra's said as the portal started to move more.

All of a sudden two tendrils started to come from the portal and they seemed to be holding something. It took some time, but Bruce and Damian never took their eyes off of the portal as they expected trouble.

It was when Ra's saw their attention was on the portal that he allowed his consolation prize to be revealed...an unconscious Dick and Serenity.

The two Bats stopped fighting and Ra's signaled for his assassins to stand down for the moment.

"You see how powerful I have become, Detective, but this is not the end for them...not yet. There are still a few things we can learn from this son of yours...and soon your whole family will fall, infact, I believe Ian is having fun with your granddaughter right now."

"You...let...them...go...NOW." Bruce said, and his glare, had it been heat vision, would have bored a hole through Ra's.

"You see, this was just to distract you...but how about my assassins finish their assignment while I take THIS prize to the last place they will ever see."

Bruce and Damian braced themselves as the assassins looked eager to take them out.

"Have at them, my minions, and good luck." Ra's said, but just before that, an arrow zoomed past Ra's' head.

"You didn't win yet, Ra's." Archeron appeared in the mouth of the cave as a gold and red streak ran inside.

Then the ankh symbol appeared and so did Doctor Fate, with Komos and an injured Red Hood at his side.

Bruce and Damian couldn't believe it. Jason was alive!

And Omega Squad was there to help!

The assassins realized that they were in trouble as Omega Squad, Brian and Red Hood rushed into the fight.

"HOW?!" Ra's asked as he moved Dick and Serenity back through his portal into their cages.

"Our real leader told us to retreat." Eolus answered, smashing two assassins' heads together.

"Jason WILL BE MINE." Ra's said as he started to slither toward his former captive.

Jason spun and threw a grenade at Ra's.

"Your little ambush didn't get everyone!" Archeron added. He kicked one assassin and fired a net arrow at another.

"You think your little Omega Squad can stop me from getting my prizes, well you're wrong."

Bruce was getting fed up with Ra's so he started moving toward the villain and as each assassin tried to stop him he kicked or punched them away.

"You and the Light tried to take control of the world; destroy everything I've worked to protect; and worst of all you messed with my family, so this is going to hurt…" Bruce said as he punched his other hand. "...and I'm going to ENJOY it."

Jason was mad when Ra's swallowed his grenade. He ran at him, wanting revenge.

Bruce went to help Jason, trusting that Omega Squad could take care of the assassins with Damian.

Ra's punched out at Bruce as he wrapped Jason up, covering his head to suffocate him.

Jason fought to get out as Bruce regained his balance but he was already injured and within a few moments, Jason was out cold. Smiling, Ra's nodded at Bruce. "Until we meet again, Detective."

"NOOOOOO." Bruce cried out as Ra's vanished.

The assassins continued to swarm the heroes, and Bruce had a LITTLE aggression to take out on SOMEONE...

So he helped the others take down the assassins.

"Hey, who's the older looking Damian?" Eolus asked as he finally caught sight of Bruce.

"That's...the original Batman." Vincent said with a smile on his face as he saw some of the moves Bruce was using.

"We'll talk later." Bruce said as he took down another two assassins.

"No way!" Brian added his shock as he moved his arms fast to blow away the assassins near him.

With the help of Omega Squad, Damian and Bruce took out the assassins. Damian heaved as he looked to his father. "So, this is the you I missed out on, Father."

"You saw plenty of that in your six months with me." Bruce said as he smiled.

"But still..."

"Before I change back to my right age, I'll show you some of my tricks.

"I can't believe you were THAT good." Brian spoke before he thought out his words.

Bruce just glared at the speedster and he shivered.

Omega Squad gathered around the father-son team.

"How bad is Watchtower?" Bruce asked Omega.

"We need to leave, get back to Metro Tower." Carlos urged. "Do you both have everything?"

"Eclipse and Shock are waiting for us. We're the only ones from Alpha that escaped." Brian added.

"I can coordinate better from the Batcave, Damian you go with Omega." Bruce said.

"Then we all can go to the Cave," Carlos protested. "I have orders from our real leader."

"Who was the leader after Meygan left?" Bruce asked, curious about what was going on.

"No one. Meygan watches over us." Vincent told the original Dark Knight.

"Uncle Dick told them what to do and apparently he doesn't know how Meygan runs Omega." Brian said...his mouth moving faster than his brain.

"Just so you know, Uncle Dick can't lead our team. Only the Fearless One can." Eolus added.

"It's your choice, Bruce. Come with us to Metro Tower. Then I will personally take you to your cave." Carlos urged.

"If you have orders from Meygan to get me out of here..." Bruce said.

"We do. She told us to check on you two." Brian added.

"Would you come to Metro Tower first?" Carlos asked. "Or would you like me to take you home?"

"I am better able to help from the cave. Take me to my cave." Bruce decided.

"I'm going with him." Damian added.

"Then I will take you both home." Carlos nodded and looked to the others. "Head to Metro Tower. I will be there shortly."

"You are not my boss." Eolus challenged.

"Oh boy..." Vincent mumbled.

"I agree with Carlos, we're better off going on." Brian said, actually making sense.

"Fine! But he's not my boss!" Eolus folded his arms in defiance.

"Meygan is staying in contact, so don't worry about it." Vincent said, hoping to relieve the tension Eolus was creating.

Then before anyone could say something else, Carlos teleported them all away to their desired locations.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

In the Future

Areina woke up feeling groggy and lightheaded. Her head pounded as she lifted it and felt the dry stickiness as she moved-and she couldn't. Her eyes widened with sudden awareness and saw how she was tied up.

Her arms were up above her head and her legs were tied apart, and she couldn't move an inch in either direction. Her arms and legs were hurting already. The room she was in was steel gray in color and the door heavy granite.

She knew she was in trouble when **he** walked in. It was Ian. Dressed just like Slade; right down to the missing eye.

"I knew you were crazy, but damn." Areina said, hoping to hide her fear.

"You must have me confused with my protégé, Stalker. He died in the Asylum." Ian had Slade's mannerisms down pat as he walked to Areina carefully. "You were foolish to come after the Light, Red Bird. And now you are mine. I had vowed that I would have a Greyson as my apprentice...and now I do."

"SCREW YOU." Areina said.

Ian nodded at her response and from the pocket that his hand was in, he pressed a button.

Areina's restraints pulled her arms and legs taunt and she winced as she felt the tug.

"I have plans for you...apprentice." He then pulled out a thick switch-blade, allowing the light to catch on the metal.

"No way...in hell...I'd join you." Areina said as she fought the pain.

"You don't have to. However, your twins might want you to rethink that."

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM." She shouted.

"We know they went to the past, protected by your demoness immortal cousin. We will eventually find them. And I will enjoy cutting her unborn child from her first."

"Now you're sounding like Mordred." Areina said, trying to keep her mind off the knife and pain.

"Mordred has expressed...interest in her; but he doesn't want her pregnant." Ian ran the knife gently down her left arm from her shoulder.

"You really are messed up. Thinking I'll be your apprentice AND thinking Meygan would love Mordred." Areina said then she spat in Ian's face.

Ian sliced up her arm, the blade going deep from her elbow to shoulder. "I'd watch your tone, apprentice." Ian walked from her.

Areina didn't cry out, but the pain was evident in her face. "You think I can't handle your torture..."

"Eventually...no..." Ian walked to the door to her prison. "I wonder how Batman is fairing with Ra's..." He then left Areina alone.

"You really think Terry will crack...whatever happened to you, messed you up worse than I thought."

"As I said, Ian died in the Asylum." Then he walked away.

"Maybe mentally." Areina said under her breath.

In Another Room

Orin felt so tired…so drained as he felt his energy leave him. The cage he was in had heated bars but he could see the whispery fog of his life force and magic being pulled from him to a gray stone above.

Mordred watched it with a smile on his face as he made sure Orin didn't try to rip the stone from its place.

"Enjoying that, Atlantean." Mordred remarked.

"Where's ...my...wife..."

"Having fun talking to Deathstroke." Mordred said, hoping for a reaction.

"He's dead!" he said with conviction as he grabbed the bars to break them.

But they burned his hands instead.

"The one that killed the earth boy may be...but someone has taken up his mantle." Mordred remarked with a laugh in his voice at Orin's attempts to escape.

"You will...die...for this..."

"I'm surprised you'd say that, aren't you heroes supposed to have a no killing code." Mordred said.

"You...I'll...make…an...exception for..."

"Your wife is rubbing off on you. I've heard she's wanted to make exceptions."

Orin couldn't stay awake anymore and fainted before he could reply.

"We have enough, Mordred, and Ian is done with the fire brat, why not reunite the happy couple." Zach said as he appeared.

"Very well...I thought the insane boy wanted more time with the fire brat?"

"Apparently he's done carving her up…for now."

Orin had come to for a moment and heard that, but passed right back out.

Mordred grinned.

Meanwhile in the Past

The kids and the future heroes were outside of Wayne Manor, enjoying a rare warm sunny day.

Baby Kal and Baby Seri were in bouncers that Alfred purchased for the infants as Da'Shawn was in a walker, rolling over everyone's toes.

Rodney took a yellow rose and placed it into Young Reiena's hair and she blushed. Older Reiena giggled and teased Dick over the upcoming wedding.

Meygan sat in a lawn chair, resting as Olivia and Terra ate the finger foods Alfred kept brining out. Old Bruce had taken the young children to the Wayne Pool and the kids were enjoying the water, especially Young Bruce. Only Young Jason stayed away from the pool, as he wasn't too fond of water…unless he was visiting Atlantis.

Molly and Andrew were playing one-on-one basketball on the manor's court, but neither one was making shots. At one point Andrew flew up and grabbed the ball before it went in the basket.

"No fair!" Molly threw a funnel of wind at Andrew, spinning him around and around before dropping him back on the court.

Back outside in the sun, Meygan she felt an ominous presence watching her. She got up from the chair, and she walked toward the wooded area just beyond the fenced in yard of Wayne Manor.

Rini surfaced from the pool water, looking around to see why she felt the evil presence.

Bruce saw his grandniece's body language and knew something was wrong so he reached up to his comm.

"Reiena, you and Dick get down to the pool, something's wrong." And soon enough the twins confirmed they were on their way.

"Grandpa, you're right, I'm feeling it too, is Rini acting funny?" Molly said over the comm.

Andrew got up from the ground and went to Meygan.

That was when Zacharius' spirit appeared less than 10 feet from Meygan and grinned. "Did you think I'd never find you?"

"You're going to pay when I see you in person." Meygan lowly said.

"I doubt that...because I will kill you before you have a chance to move."

"Try it. I'm immortal." Meygan took a step forward but Andrew stood in front of her.

"He's tempting you; you can't fight, not right now." Andrew said.

"Oh look, you got a bird for a bodyguard. You can't stop me. I'm 1600 years old. You're a child."

Meygan was at her boiling point and her dark aura started to show around her.

Andrew's wings rose in an attack. He locked his arms around her arms, pinning them to her sides. "Don't!"

"So, you need a weak Thanagarian to help you fight me, well I'll just kill your parents in a day, let's see how that gets your goat."

Meygan lunged at Zacharius' spirit and Andrew held his ground. "Let go of me!"

"Meygan, he WANTS you to go after him, he couldn't get to our parents, they're safe...trust me."

"Really? I captured the heroes. All of them. Fight me, child."

Meygan fought to get free from Andrew but he wouldn't give.

"You're LYING." Meygan said. "Andrew, I swear I will make my sister a widow if you don't let me fight him."

"You're not strong enough, you **just** had Kal."

Molly and Terra gathered the babies and ran them to the pool. Olivia picked up her crossbow and went to Meygan's side.

Meygan still fought Andrew.

 _"Mommy, please, once you're stronger you can fight him, and I can help, but you have to stay safe till you ARE stronger."_

" _Rini, he has your cousin Cass, I just know it. He can't have her. Please, leave my mind. Don't go back in."_

Meygan began to lower her body temperature as she gathered her power to attack.

"You know, it's too bad that my step son couldn't handle the ONE task I gave him...capturing your cousin. But soon enough I will deal with him AND have my true love back."

Meygan seemed to calm down a bit, but not before launching a dark energy attack at him.

He took the hit and laughed. "Have you learned nothing? Your demon powers are useless."

"I'm coming after you Zach, and I don't care about what happens to me if I break the code, but you WILL DIE."

"You have 72 hours. After that, I start killing heroes."

"Not today! Andrew, don't listen!" Olivia began to sing.

Zacharius' soul could not break Olivia's hold on him.

Olivia stopped singing. "Meygan! Cast a spell! Make him forget!"

"Ereh pirt sih tegrof mih ekam, nevowretni emit."

Zacharius stood very still. Then he turned around and vanished.

Meygan then collapsed from the strain her body had been under.

Andrew picked her up into his arms. "Mey-Mey?"

"I'm ok. Just tired..."

Olivia smiled and lowered her crossbow.

"Meygan, he was lying, believe me; you know the villains always lie." Andrew said, hoping to ease his teammate's mind.

"I just..can't let him...find out...about Cassidee..." Meygan started to fall asleep.

"This isn't good, Andrew. Meygan can't heal if the bad guys come after her." Olivia told him.

That was when a red streak came running up to them and stopped before them.

It was The Flash.

"You guys OK? Where are the kids?"

"Terra and Molly got the kids down to the pool, and nothing happened, but Bruce said that Rini was really tense." Reiena said as she came running back from the house.

"Meygan cast a spell to make him forget but the wizard's 1600 years old. It might not hold." Andrew saw the glow start around Meygan. "She needs to heal."

All of a sudden a tiny dark portal opened and Rini came flying through. "MOMMY!"

Olivia grabbed Rini. "Sweetie, you shouldn't be here." she told the child softly.

"Mommy needed me." Rini said as she started to tear up.

"We need to get everyone inside." Barry replied worriedly.

"Ok..." Rini felt Olivia hug her.

"Aunt Rei, I'm sorry I came here, but I had to be here for mommy." Rini said as she struggled to get to Reiena.

"Sweetie, it's alright, you're a unique little girl, and you knew your family was in trouble." Reiena said as Olivia let Rini go and the multi-powered girl flew to her aunt.

"Let's get Meygan inside. She needs to rest up." Andrew started walking to the Manor.

Three Hours Later in the Future

Kevin Kent was being tortured in the worst way for a Kryptonian. His bonds were made of PURE Kryptonite and he was listening to Meygan's screams from times she had been tortured over the past few years.

It was just as Kevin tried once more (after about 50 attempts already) to break the chains, that someone came into the room, and Kevin was livid with rage.

"So, enjoying my times with your mate...or should I say my future wife." The person said.

"Stay away...from my w-wife!" Kevin growled.

"Aw, what is the big bad alien going to do? Pop my head off?" Mordred mocked as Meygan's screams came over the speakers. "I can't wait for her to scream for me."

"Y-you...won't ever...touch...her!"

"You do know we know where she is. We're just picking our moment to take her. She looks delicious pregnant."

Kevin let out a roar of anger and rage and pulled hard the green chains from the wall.

They gave about two inches, terrifying the spoiled wizard.

"I thought..." Mordred remarked with fear in his voice.

"Do not mess with someone's mate." A familiar voice said.

"The bastard is right. Mess with Meygan and you won't have a chance to try anything." Kevin said and the anger was apparent in his voice.

"Now I see why he's so intent on making mother's killers suffer. Well maybe next time." Mordred said as he and Zach, as it was now revealed, left out.

Ten Minutes Later, The Past

The kids that had been swimming were changed and it was now chaos in the Bat Cave. The kids were ready to go home and take on Zacharius. Meygan was finally out cold, in a healing trance while Alfred was looking after Baby Kal.

Even little Da'Shaun looked ready to fight at four months old.

"Calm down everyone," Superman almost boomed with his voice. It quieted the children somewhat. "Molly, Andrew, who is Zacharius?"

Molly let out a sigh to not only calm her, but at the facts she was about to tell. "He's my uncle on Serenity's side."

Superman was shocked.

"We found out he was alive about seven years ago, when Meygan was pregnant with Rini and Serenity was so happy that he was still alive. Uncle Jason was suspicious of him from day one."

"So was Uncle Damian." Little Jason said. "Bruce and I eavesdropped on him telling the other Bat brothers AND Uncle Conner."

"So why is he attacking you all?"

"He married Morgan La Fay, Grandpa Merlin's arch enemy and the enemy to Camelot." Molly answered.

"But..."

"We know, it was hard to process when we found out that he was the one going after Meygan, Areina...as well as Bruce, Jason and Rini."

Older Reiena was really starting to heat up at hearing all of this.

"Areina and Mathen have the fire aspect handled while we're here, Cass is good with Earth, mom's wind element, and Orin'ahm's water can be a good combination..."

"So what is this I've been told about Omni Wizards, what exactly are they?" Superman asked.

"Omni-wizards are the holders of ALL the element magics, there are others that can hold the four elementals, and then there are some that can also hold special magics as well. I know that my great grandmother had a VERY rare magic called Ice Fire. The way we've heard about them is only an Omni Wizard can defeat and kill another."

Superman flinched at the word 'kill'.

"To stop one from continuing because of a wizard's immortality, it's the only way."

"So... Zacharius is an Omni-Wizard." Old Bruce deduced.

"And so is Mey-Mey." Andrew added.

"She is?" Dick asked. "I'm starting to like that I'm married to Ser. It's getting more interesting by the day."

"And Rini?" the Dark Knight asked.

"I am," Rini said softly. She walked over to Bruce and he picked her up. She stared with her blue eyes at her great grandfather. "I have water and wind magic so far." She then yawned and snuggled against him.

Bruce looked to Molly and Andrew. "And he tried making her rush at him."

"Which was why I held on to her."

"I'm glad you did. But if the bad guys are coming here to fight, then the kids aren't safe." Roy told the senior members of the League.

"Liv is up and about after giving birth. But Meygan is still bed bound. She can't fight if she's that drained." GA told the League.

"We're ready to fight." Wes said as he stood before his team.

"Giving birth to a Kryptonian baby was hard on my sister. She needs more time. And no Wes. Delta isn't ready yet." Molly shook her head to emphasize that.

"We have to protect our parents." Jason said as he stood beside his leader.

"Jay..." Andrew reached into his pocket and pulled out the Lantern's ring. "Delta shouldn't be fighting. Not yet. But we still have my plan B."

The League's eyes landed on the ring. "You're a Lantern?" Roy asked.

"No. This is my grandfather's ring. When I was five, he told me to hang onto it until it was ready to find its new user. Now, at 17, I know why it never left me. I AM the one meant to replace him."

Jon Stewart smiled as he and Hal nodded. "You never put on the ring."

"No. It wasn't time, but the JLU Lantern is in a coma and Sinestro is on Earth. I'm the one that the villains wouldn't expect to have a ring.

"Andrew...being a Lantern is a huge job," Wesley said worriedly. "Think before you do it."

"Well, I wanna save my mommy and daddy and I'll run circles around the bad guys to make them go away!" Iesha cried, folding her arms.

Barry rushed to her and picked her up. "The bad guys have no issues hurting kids. You're safe here."

"I don't wanna be safe!"

"We have to help." Little Bruce said.

"Kryptonians aren't scared of anything." Kara remarked.

"Kara, Bruce...Iesha...you kids can't fight these bad guys." Molly kneeled before Delta Squad.

"If Zacharius was here to make Mey-Mey mad enough to follow him back…that means our parents are in trouble." Rodney reasoned.

Bruce started to move from the chair. But a little bundle with strawberry blonde hair was curled into his side, sound asleep.

Barry's mouth twitched to avoid laughing.

Oliver was smiling at the scene.

"Don't. Even." Batman threatened.

Clark shook his head.

"Andrew... You need to decide on your own. We can train you when you're ready." Hal offered sincerely.

"I do need to make a choice."

"Don't do it because your parents are dying and you want the Light to suffer." Wesley spoke to Andrew gently. "Do it because your Thanagarian and New God blood is screaming against the injustice of it."

The heroes looked at Andrew in shock.

Rini let out a gentle snore before throwing an arm around Batman's waist.

Oliver and Roy started laughing.

"What about Uncle Jay...he was the first one captured, he wouldn't have stayed away this long unless that was the only answer." Jason remarked.

"He did it to protect you kids...so no fighting with the Light." Molly affirmed.

"Aaaaaaawwww" went the kids.

"Should the League here find a way to get to the future to help?" Roy asked.

"We don't even know what took down our league." Molly protested.

"Gear and Syfon were working on it, but I doubt they have a way to get to us they don't want to risk the Light finding out WHERE we went in the past." Andrew remarked.

"But Zach found us." Brie said as she was jumping up and down, unable to contain her energy.

"True, but Meygan's spell should be able to keep him away for a while." Molly reassured her little sister.

"We should continue this conversation tomorrow." Batman picked up the sleeping Rini and held her close. "We will protect these children until we can learn about what is happening in the future."

"I'll call Doctor Fate. He might help." Superman offered.

Just then all of Delta let out yawns.

"Nap time!" Andrew announced.

"But we want to help *yawn* plan." Jason said as he rubbed his eyes.

"You can do it tomorrow." Old Bruce reached for Young Jason. "After the nap, you all can play with the robots."

"YAY!" Jason sleepily shouted.

The kids stampeded up the steps and Andrew got out of the way.

"Jason sure loves fighting the robots." Bruce said with a curiosity in his voice that Molly picked up on.

"It's because you let him whenever he stays with you. Areina had to get a couple for her house so Jason didn't get too bored when Bruce practices with his magic." Molly said.

"I'll tuck them in. I'm sure Rini would like a bed."

Batman headed up.

"I can see that the kids are growing on him." Barry teased.

"They do. I better get Terra ready for her daily shot." Molly headed up.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Superman headed for the Zeta Tube.

Barry, Oliver, and the Lanterns followed.

The Next Day

The kids were playing in the backyard of Wayne Manor, being carefree as the swings, slides and jungle gym became their favorite toys.

Bruce and Alfred watched them from the study window, and the children's laughter reached them.

"It feels good to hear children's laughter again, Master Bruce."

Bruce let a small smile stay on his lips.

Rini went down the slide again and as she reached the bottom, she stood up slowly. She felt watched again.

She looked around slowly, her blue eyes showing a red tint to them.

Rodney noticed it as he sat on top of the jungle gym. He shrunk down and flew over to Rini. He stood on her shoulder.

"Rodney, get the others inside for me." she whispered faintly.

"What's going on, Raven?"

"He's back…and Mommy's too tired to take him on, she can't do like she did when he came the first time." she explained.

"Who?"

The flames shimmered and danced into existence as a body formed.

Rodney immediately flew off, and attacked it with stingers.

A hand came out and swatted him to the ground hard.

Rodney grew to his normal size as he hit the ground.

"Guardian!" Young Jason tried to take the fire into himself and realized he couldn't. "That fire's magical!" he cried.

The kids were in a panic...all but Marik who looked at his twin sister, then at Wesley. "Double M, get them out of here. Rini and I got this!"

Marik leaped from the jungle gym effortlessly and went to Rini's side.

Using a telekinetic bubble, Wesley gathered everyone up and moved them to the kitchen door. He looked back as Zacharius exited from the flames and the young Martian mentally called for Molly.

Zach smiled as Rini stared him down, hands fisted up as Marik held out a birdarang.

"Here you brats are... Did you think you all could get away from me?" he asked as he itched to use his spells on the two budding wizards before him.

"You go away!" Rini cried, her voice suddenly strong and loud, her eyes becoming redder.

"Now now, elfling...that's no way to talk to your uncle."

Marik threw up a dirt wall between them. "You're no uncle of ours! You made my mom cry!" Marik yelled.

Zach waved the dirt wall away, parting it as if it was made of sand.

Rini formed a fireball in her hands and held it.

It was so small that Zach just busted out laughing. "Oh dear! A teeny, tiny fireball! Whatever will I do?" he said, mockingly.

The tiny fireball then grew to the size of a meteor and the tiny Omni wizard threw it.

Zacharius barely got out of its way as it scorched a section of trees before dissipating. "Why you little-!"

Marik then opened the Earth under Zach and he fell in, not expecting it. The little Earth wizard then hurriedly closed it over him, but Zacharius flew out before it closed and he glared at the young heroes before him. "Fine then! You want to be rough! You got it!"

Then a batarang smacked into Zacharius from behind. He glared behind him.

Batman stood there, with Flamebird and Nightwing. All three were ready to attack.

"Do you enjoy suffering so, Batman?" Zach cried in an almost disbelief tone.

"Leave the children alone." Batman warned.

Zach sent a wave of fire at them.

Reiena tried to take those flames into her and they didn't obey!

"ZACH; I owe you for the hell you've put my family through in your time." Reiena said as fire was building around her.

"So you do, but you'll die before you get the chance." Zach said as the fire grew even closer.

Rini reached for those flames and redirected them back at Zach but he absorbed them before they did anything.

Rini looked nervous.

Zach then sent a wind at the heroes and blew them aside and vines from the trees wrapped themselves around the three, trapping them.

"Fight me like a man, Zach, I'll show you that my family is capable of." Reiena called out, but the vines only tightened around her.

Molly then arrived and she stood in front of Marik and Rini. "Go away." she told Zach.

"Awww, where's your big sister, healer? Oh that's right; she's WEAK and won't fight me. Pity…I want the elfling."

"Drop dead." Molly told him.

"How about you take your own advice." Zach said, and with that he opened the Earth and before any of the young heroes from the future could react, they were sucked into the opening.

"NO." Flamebird screamed and she heated up so quickly that she was free of the vines and flying at this wizard.

"So, this time's fire controller wishes to die...GOOD, maybe I won't be plagued by the fire brat after this." Zach said and he turned with water forming around him.

"You better not have hurt my daughter." Flamebird cried out as she reached Zach and started into hand to hand combat.

While Flamebird had Zach distracted, Rini was able to use her demon powers to fly herself and Marik out of the trench while Molly pulled wind around her to float back up.

When the third generation wizards landed, Marik was quick to run to his father and grandfather and touched the vines to gain control of them and they released the captured heroes.

"Marik, we've got this, you get Rini and head into the house." Dick said to his future son.

"Rini's really the only one that can take him...he's an Omni wizard and only another Omni can fight one right."

Dick knew his future son wasn't going to listen, so he nodded. "Alright, just keep her safe."

Marik got back over to his niece and sister.

"Rini, you have to go." Molly said as she made sure little Rini was okay.

"No, I'm staying; I have to fight in mom's stead." Rini stated with a strong, NOT quiet voice.

"Mol, she's right, we need an Omni right now."

Rini glared at Zach and her magic began to overflow within her.

From the ground shot up tree roots and they trapped the evil wizard in place.

He merely smiled as the small girl panted. "Not bad...for an elfling."

Then the roots were burned away and he swatted Reiena back with a gust of wind.

Molly countered with hurricane-force winds, all directed at him. "You're not getting my sister!"

"Your precious sister is no match for me!" Zach then dissipated the winds and smiled as he formed fiery chains in his hands.

Molly grew nervous and took a step back.

He sent the chains at the three wizards.

But the chains stopped midway. They then broke apart and formed four spheres of magic as Meygan arrived by water wave.

"So I'm no match for you, huh?" she remarked. She sent those spheres back at Zach, then grinned as she uttered a spell that made his eyes go wide and listless.

"You won't remember finding the kids here. You will return to your time and tell the Light that you didn't find them. You will never remember being here for about five years."

Zacharius nodded, then vanished via flame.

Then Meygan fell to her knees, weak from the spellcasting.

"Mommy!" Rini ran to her mother and hugged her tight.

"You just gave birth. Kal nearly killed you! You have no business being out here!" Molly cried.

Meygan flipped her sister off. "He was toying with you three. I had to put an end to it."

The present day bats were alright, but Reiena was ready to go to her daughter's time and hunt down Zach for attacking.

"It's alright, Aunt Reiena, thanks for keeping him distracted for me." Meygan said.

"How could I not absorb the fire he sent at us?" Reiena asked.

"Areina had that same problem with magic fire before she got her amulet from Grandpa Merlin. Because the basis is different between Meta and Magic fire, they can't be controlled by the other." Meygan answered.

"Oh….right." Reiena said.

"I hope that the kids kick his ass." Dick said with anger in his eyes.

"They've had good training, Dick." Bruce said as he through about how the kids were four years ago (present day time).

In the future at The Light's Base

A portal opened up in the meeting room and Zacharius fell through. He slammed into the table, breaking it in the middle and it collapse to the floor.

As he got up, Mordred came running in. "Zacharius! What happened? Did you find them?"

Zach paused, tilted his head. He then said, "No. I used a 5 year span. Nothing."

Mordred knew something happened. The Master's voice was flat, no emotion.

"They did something to you." Mordred told Zach.

"No they didn't." Zach cried with a little emotion. "How could they if I didn't find them…."

"Cassidee got away. She's growing stronger." Mordred told him, so the subject of Rini and Meygan was dropped for the moment.

"Then I will track the traitor. You go help Ra's. He's my strongest ally...for the moment."

Mordred watched Zacharius leave. "I'm going back for those two."

"Like you'd be able to find them, they are too well hidden. NOW DO AS I SAY." Zach shouted back.

Mordred watched Zacharius go, then he left to find Ra's. "Fine. But after a while, I'm going to look for them myself."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Old Bruce knew he was asking for it when he offered to take the kids into town to shop.

The girls were happy. The boys looked ready to start stuff. The future adults and babies stayed at the manor while Alfred drove the kids and present day heroes to a fancy restaurant.

As they got out of the car, Wes started to levitate and that got Bruce to thinking.

"Before we get started, do you all know the ONE rule about heroes being out when not saving the world?" Bruce asked the young heroes in training.

"Sorry, Grandpa Bruce." Wes stated as he floated back to the ground.

"It's alright. Is anyone hungry?" Old Bruce asked.

"ME! ME! ME!" cried Iesha.

"And what would you like?" Bruce asked Iesha.

"Do you EVEN have to ask...I want pizza." Iesha cried out.

"Well this might not be the place for pizza...but I do know a place nearby that we can all walk to." Reiena said.

"But I want ribs." Rini pouted.

"And I want ice cream." Young Jason added.

"Well you all are in luck, this place has everything; it's not as fancy as where we had planned, but the food is amazing." Reiena responded.

"Yeah!" cried several of the kids.

The group headed for the pizza place but Rini quickly fell behind.

"Sweetie, you want me to carry you?" Dick asked his granddaughter.

"Yeah."

"You usually levitate when you fall behind, don't you?" Dick asked as he picked her up.

"Yeah." Rini placed her head on her grandfather's shoulder. "Grandpa? Are you planning more babies after Brie? You and Grandma have talked about it."

"I don't know sweetie, I mean your grandmother and I JUST got married...but honestly, seeing how Brie is...I think that plan will change." Dick remarked.

"You're having less?!" she exclaimed.

"No, I know that Brie is the youngest...so I think we'll stop after her." Dick said with a laugh.

"Oh. Ok then. Because if you keep trying, you'll have a son. His name will be John."

"How do you know that? I thought only Marik was special enough to see the future?"

"I sometimes see stuff. Mommy and Raven do all the time."

"So it's because of Raven's power...you really are a special little girl." Dick said as they arrived at the restaurant.

"Yeah..." Rini yawned.

As they entered the restaurant, the present day twins saw a few people they knew...but more so was one person they hadn't expected.

"Uncle Tim." Delta squad cried out. They had seen pictures of the Bat family from this time so they knew it was him.

"Hey little brother, what are you doing here." Reiena asked.

"Alfred said you were taking some kids out on a shopping trip and I wanted to meet them."

"Well, let's get the private room here, and we'll talk." Bruce said with a smile as he was happy to see Tim, but knew that things would never be the same after THAT mission. He then went to find someone to help get the private room ready.

Rini yawned again, and Reilie looked really worried.

"Rini...what's wrong?" She asked her big sister.

"I'm tired…and hungry. I want cherry pop." Rini snuggled into her grandpa's back.

"Well then, you really **are** in luck." Tim said with a smile.

"Your room is ready, and will all the children need kids' cups?" The waitress said as she came back.

"Yes they do."

"I want a big cup." Little Jason said.

"You're too small right now, but if I remember right, this place has unlimited refills." Reiena remarked.

"Fine."

Kara and Reilie giggled as they saw the pizza maker beat the dough.

Older Reiena shook her head.

"Iesha, do you ever drink diet drinks." Bruce asked, hoping he could keep her sugar levels low as they went into the private room.

"Ew! Why?" Iesha cried rather loudly.

Rodney laughed.

"Because too much sugar can...well..." Dick said, hoping to keep Iesha's secret.

"Oh, that, I can limit myself, I have to some times at home."

"Okay." Bruce responded.

The kids all sat down at the large table in the private room. Rei-Rei and Rodney sat next to each other.

"Looks like those two are sweet on each other." Tim whispered to Reiena.

"Seems like it, but I haven't said anything around Dick."

"Why not."

"All these kids are our kids and grandkids from the future." Reiena answered.

"Serious?" Tim asked.

"Yea, the two twin boys over there...are my grandsons." Reiena answered with a smile.

"Rei...wow...they kinda look like Kaldur."

"Yep, they're his grandsons as well."

Tim noticed the young girl that looked like Artemis and the boy that looked like Conner whispering to each other. "Wally and Artemis?" Tim asked her.

"The girl yes, and the boy she's talking to is Conner and M'gann's youngest son." Dick said as he realized what was going on after getting Rini situated.

Then the pizzas started coming: Pepperoni, Cheese and Hawaiian.

Rini grabbed the Hawaiian.

"Rini...I thought you wanted ribs?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, but I'm really hungry." Rini pouted.

"Alright, well the ribs have been ordered, so they'll be here soon." Older Bruce said.

"Uncle Tim...are you happy at this time?" The dark haired little boy said and Tim could have sworn that he looked like Dick.

Reilie took a slice of pepperoni in each hand, taking one bite from one, then the other.

"What do you mean..? Um...so who are you?"

"Marik."

"I've heard that name...you're related to Serenity and Dick somehow." Tim stated.

Marik grinned. "I'm their kid."

"Me too!" cried Brie.

"And me." Rei-Rei added.

"Wow, you and Ser have been busy, Dick." Tim said.

"Yea, and then there's the one with the pepperoni pizza, and she's Dick and Conner's grandchild." Reiena stated with a laugh as Dick turned red.

"And this one that hogged the Hawaiian pizza is my grand kid too."

Rini then burped.

As everyone laughed while Rini blushed; the ribs arrived as another Hawaiian pizza was brought in and so were the drinks, and everyone had cherry soda.

"This is delicious." Rini said as she took a bite of her ribs and then took a sip of drink.

"So the one with the ribs is your youngest grandkid?" Tim asked as he got a piece of pepperoni and a piece of Hawaiian pizza.

"She's my oldest." Dick admitted.

"It was because of the villain that started the current war, he was a meanie and attacked mommy while I was still inside her." Rini said.

"Oh." Tim realized he never voiced the question.

Wesley then took a slice of Hawaiian and ate the pineapple pieces before folding the pizza and eating it.

Iesha then burped loudly. "Oh, this is good!" She grabbed another slice.

"So what did Wally and Artemis name you, and why are you even in this time?" Tim asked.

"I'm Iesha, and we're here because another war broke out."

"I got that from Dick's grandkid...but..." Tim said as the questions started to mount.

"So we need to be safe." Young Bruce added.

"And not cause a fight." Young Jason added.

"You seem to want to fight in this war...but you're too young." Tim said.

"I'm not fighting so Rini will be safe; I'm not going to put her in danger because of our bond." Jason blurted out.

Old Bruce glared as Rini hissed, "Jay!"

"I can come to the cave some time later and we can talk about all this there, but right now, what do you all have planned for today?" Tim asked as he took a sip of drink.

"Shopping!" the girls cried. The boys cringed.

Tim laughed. "That should be fun."

Rini yawned again after eating a slab of ribs. She drank her cherry pop dry and slid off her chair, taking her cup with her as she walked over to the pop fountain and refilled it. She then returned to the others and yawned as she set her cup down, climbed up and drained the new pop in two minutes.

"That was awfully fast Rini." Kara told her.

Rini burped. "I'm warm. I shouldn't be."

All of a sudden, Jason felt funny, and everyone could tell.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Dick asked his grandnephew.

"Don't know, I got cold all of a sudden..."

"Some kind of magic is at work here."

"We need to get back to Mey-Mey." Bruce said.

"Any idea what's going on?" Older Bruce asked.

"I think it's something with our bond; it's trying to affect me, but I'm more of an Atlantean than Jay, so I'm use to cold."

"I think...Mommy's sick. And I'm getting it," Rini whispered. "There's no attack."

"How about I take Rini back and you guys go ahead and shop." Tim offered as he got up from his seat, went over, and scooped Rini up into his arms.

"Are you sure?" Reiena asked.

"Yeah. Alfred can take me back. We can chat and you three can take the kids shopping."

"Don't worry sis. I'll bring back sparkling shoes." Reilie said to Rini.

Rini yawned. "Ok." And then she snuggled against Tim.

"Wow...does she always do this?" he asked the kids.

"Yeah. All the time. She likes naps." Young Bruce offered up.

"Ok. See you guys later." Tim walked out, carrying Rini.

Just then Little Jason started sneezing and coughing, so Reiena picked him up and ran to catch up with Tim.

She found him just as he reached Alfred.

"Does he have to go too?"

"He's a fire controller, and it's not good for them to get sick...believe me. I'm sure Meygan will know what to do."

"I'm sorry, grandma." Jason said with a pout.

"It's alright sweetie, it happens, but you don't need to be out, sometimes I've sneezed fire I was so sick."

"Okay, bring me a present." Jason said as Tim got Jason after putting Rini in the car.

"I will." Reiena said with a smile as she kissed Jason goodbye.

"Don't worry, sis, I'll take care of him."

"I know you will, thanks Tim."

With that Reiena headed back for the restaurant while Tim climbed into the limo and Alfred took him and the two sick children home.

After Reiena got back to her family and Delta Squad from getting Jason to Tim, everyone was ready to go to the mall, and they were lucky as even the fancy restaurant that had originally been chosen was within walking distance of the mall.

Once the adults led the kids inside, they were amazed by the lack of tech inside, and the toy shops they saw.

" _Delta Squad...let's play."_ Wes told them mentally.

 _"What about Batpa, Uncle Dick and Grandma?"_ Little Bruce asked.

" _They can find us...later."_ Wes told them. He went off to the mineral/stone shop with Iesha.

Little Bruce felt alone without Jason, but something was wrong with his brother and cousin, so he found something he had never seen before...a slurpy station and took off for it.

The rest of Delta headed out to wherever they could find.

"Oh no..." Dick stated.

"We'll keep our eyes and ears open, but I have to find Jason a present...he asked if I'd get him one."

"I think the kids are going to do things to annoy us." Old Bruce told the adult twins.

"True." Dick stated.

The only one that stayed with them was Reilie.

"Reilie, why didn't you run off?" Dick asked.

"I need to get sparkly shoes for Rini. She loves shiny, sparkling stuff. So...who's got the money?"

Reiena laughed at her grandniece's question.

"We'll take care of everything. Do you know exactly what size she wears?" Older Bruce asked.

"One and a half in kids. I'm a four." Reilie took her Batpa's hand. "Come with me?" she asked him.

Bruce couldn't refuse her, and so he let her lead the way.

"Looks like we better split up and find the kids...keep in touch through text." Dick stated after he caught his breath from laughing at the sight of Bruce being led off by a four year old

Reiena took her phone and snapped a pic of the pair before she nodded to her brother. "Yeah. Rodney might marry Rei-Rei in this mall." she teased.

Dick shook his head but made finding them a priority.

"Look at the roses." Rei-Rei told Rodney as they walked by the flower shop.

"We'll come back. Look at all the rings over there!" Rodney pulled Rei-Rei with him to the gaming shop that featured the Golden Rings of Sonic the Hedgehog.

While Dick was hunting down his future six year old daughter; Reiena found Bruce at the Slurpy kiosk and it looked like the employee was amazed.

"Bruce." Reiena cried out and her grandson turned around with his eyes wide for two reasons...the sugar and he looked about ready to cry.

"He's had five already." The employee said.

"And he didn't succumb to brain freeze; wow." Reiena said.

"I LOVE the cold." Bruce said with a smile.

"Well, I'll pay for this, but then we have to go locate some of the others, alright?"

"Can I have one more, sis, please." Bruce said and it shocked Reiena at first, but then she figured he was doing it to protect the future.

"...alright, ONE more, and I'll take one too." Reiena said.

"I haven't tried the blue one yet."

"Then I'll get the blue one too." she told her future grandson.

"Alright, and the total is...14.50." The employee said.

"Well that's a deal." Reiena said with a smile as she paid for the slurpys and the employee went to get the last two of the order.

Meanwhile, Rodney put a large ring onto Rei-Rei's arm. "There. We're officially married." Rodney told her.

She blushed.

"Hey, charge this to Mr. Bruce Wayne's account ok?" Rodney yelled to the clerk before they walked out with the large, glowing ring.

"Hey! HEY!" the clerk cried.

Dick caught the two before they got far. The clerk ran up from behind. "Hey Dick! Thanks for catching these thieves!"

"We are not thieves!" Rei-Rei cried.

"Hey Tommy. They're not from here." Dick explained.

"I'm Dick's little niece, and this is a friend from school." Rei said, keeping their cover.

"Ah. So they told me to charge that ring to your father's account."

"I'll pay for this right now and if any other little kids come in here telling you that, go ahead. Bruce gave them permission."

"You kids are lucky," Tommy told them. "That ring is $79."

"Rodney says we're married now, since he gave me this!" Rei-Rei told Dick.

Dick face-palmed at that, but he also laughed and paid Tommy the money.

Tommy started laughing. "Man, at least he got the right idea!"

Rodney looked rather proud of himself as he held her hand.

Dick quickly got them out of the store as Brie and Kara left the arcade across from them.

"Those games are expensive!" Kara complained.

"I know. Let's find a playground!" Brie suggested.

Dick ran over to the girls. "Ok. Wait up. There's no playground in here."

The girls pouted.

Brie started to get teary eyed. "That's not fair."

"I know, but if we don't have much to carry home when we get done, we may go to a park.

"Ok! So...can I climb that wall?" Brie excitedly asked, pointing to the huge wall in the middle of the nearby open area.

"No."

"Please?!" she begged.

"Nope."

Brie pouted.

"Oh please, who do you think INVENTED that." Dick said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Me?" she said sheepishly.

The other kids laughed.

"Actually, it was me and Reiena that did it." Dick remarked. "I've seen it before, and believe me; no one can do it like we did as kids."

"I do it best!" Brie told him, folding her arms.

"It's good that I'll give you that, but no, even with the harness, it's for older kids." Dick said.

"That's not fair! It's always the older kids!" Brie headed for the staircase.

"Tell you what; I'll let you jump around on the Javelin if you want before you leave." Dick whispered to his little girl.

"Already did that."

"WHEN!?"

"Last year. You told me I was grounded so I went to the landing pad and climbed it." Brie leaped onto the staircase railing with little effort.

"There you guys are!" Reiena and Young Bruce walked up on them.

"Wow, so Bruce wasn't any trouble?" Dick asked as Reiena was smiling and so was her grandson.

"He's on a sugar high."

"And I didn't get a brain freeze from six slurpys."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Brie started to walk up the railing of the stairs, balancing herself perfectly.

"Brie, get back here." Reiena cried out, and just then Tommy came walking up.

Brie never turned from facing the second floor as she said, "No."

"So did your little girl tell you that she's 'married' now?" Tommy asked.

"My...oh, no, Rei, you didn't tell me that."

"Look at the ring Rodney gave me." Rei said as she held up her arm.

Dick went to get his future daughter from the staircase as Reiena facepalmed.

"That ring's big, Rodney!" Kara agreed.

"I like it." Rei said as she blushed.

Reiena shook her head.

Dick reached for Brie and she back flipped onto the staircase landing, grinning.

"I better get back. Here's the receipt for the ring. Just in case." Tommy then ran back to his store.

Brie waited to see what her future father did as Old Bruce and Reilie came walking to them. Bruce carried four bags.

Reiena smiled as the kids snickered.

"Reilie...did you get ALL the sparkly shoes they had." Dick asked.

Reilie smiled. "Nope, but they are shiny and they light up."

Old Bruce looked ready to run.

"Well...there's just three left, Wes, Iesha, and Marik..." Reiena said after she caught her breath from laughing, then couldn't finish when she saw the Mineral/gem store. "...oh no..."

"Marik! We can't buy all the stones!" Iesha's voice rang out.

Inside the gem store, Marik was entranced by the swirling brown stone. It was a tiered stone, from base to tip it was 15 inches tall.

"You like that one huh?" an employee asked.

"YES." Marik said with a smile. "What is it?" Marik asked.

"It's an Australian Tiger's Eye." the sales clerk told him.

"It's amazing." Marik said as he never took his eyes off the gem.

"That it is little man." The clerk said with a smile.

"I want that piece." Marik declared.

Iesha saw Wesley looking at all the Rose Quartz stones, checking the weight of the various sized ones. "Wes...I don't need a fancy stone."

"Of course you do. It has to be as pretty as you." he told her.

Iesha blushed.

Reiena was the first to enter and she saw Marik trying to lift the large stone.

"Guess that one really called to you huh, sweetie?" Reiena asked as she walked over to him and helped.

"Hi! Yeah...but Wes is trying to marry Iesha." Marik told with a smile.

"Oh no, not another one." Reiena said with a sigh.

"Huh?"

"Rodney already 'married' my niece."

"Hey Marik! Look what Rodney got me!" Rei-Rei showed her large gold ring to her twin. "We're married now."

Marik looked at Rodney and gave a really sour look. He didn't like that idea at all.

"Rei, let's just call it a promise ring for now." Reiena told her niece.

"What's a promise ring?"

Marik went to Rodney. "You better not break my twin's heart or I will bury you," he warned.

Old Bruce laughed when he heard the little budding wizard.

"Not sway, Marik. Not sway at all."

"A true Grayson indeed." Dick stated.

"Found it!" Wesley held up the large, multi-faceted rose quartz crystal to the light.

The light that shined through hit Iesha's face just right and hearts fluttered from Wesley's head.

He was truly in love.

"Now if that isn't just adorable." Dick stated.

Iesha blushed. "Wes..." she hissed softly.

"She sounds just like Artemis." Older Reiena commented.

"That she does..." Bruce remarked. He had been around the archer enough to see that Iesha had gotten her mother's personality.

"So, are we all happy and ready to go?" Dick asked.

"YEA." Delta Squad cried out.

Just then Reiena remembered a promise she made to her grandson. "I need to get ONE last thing; you guys head out and call Alfred. I'll meet up with you." and with that she left the store.

"Mr. Wayne, can I get this?" Wesley asked the older Bruce politely.

"Of course." Bruce said with a smile.

"Thank you." Wesley smiled at Iesha.

"Grandpa?" Marik asked as Dick was now holding the Australian tiger's eye.

"Of course." Dick and Old Bruce went to pay for the large stones.

By the time Reiena got outside, Alfred was pulling up.

The Wayne butler got out of the car and that's when everyone else was coming out.

"Oh my, I see the children had fun." He said with a smile.

"How are Jason and Rini, Alfred?" Old Bruce asked

"Much better. Rini and Miss Meygan were in the super cold room and Jason was in front of the fireplace when I left. In fact, the two are eating smoked ham sandwiches with Munster cheese."

"EW!" the other kids cried all at the same time.

The adults laughed.

"Well I hope Jason likes my present." Reiena said with a smile. "And everyone has their own tastes. I mean Peanut butter and American cheese sandwiches are good."

"Grandma? Really?" Young Bruce asked.

"Yea."

"Let's go!" Reilie said impatiently.

Young Bruce shook his head.

Everyone got into the limo.

Forty-Five Minutes Later

It took time to get everything into the manor and all the kids settled, but there were two little kids that had presents coming to them. Reiena went to the largest fireplace and found Jason laying there with a blanket over him.

"Hey there, you missed causing mayhem at the mall."

"I'm feeling better now, grandma. Mey Mey said that Rini picked up on her sickness and because of our bond it passed to me and Bruce."

"Then how come he didn't get sick too."

"Probably because he's working on ice spells with daddy and Mey Mey."

"That explains how he was able to drink six slurpies without getting brain freeze."

"So, did you bring me anything?"

"I did actually. I don't know if you all have Build a Bear shops in your time, but they wouldn't have the exact thing I made for you."

Reiena pulled out a bag from the store and reached in. Jason's eyes lit up when he saw it; a cardinal dressed in the suit he had seen in the Batcave back in his time, and it even had a little mask over its eyes.

"Grandma!" Jason hugged her tightly to him. "It's so sway!"

"I figured you'd like it, and this way...I'll always be with you." Reiena said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't cry Grandma. There's no need to cry. You should never cry." Jason told her.

"I'm only crying because I wasn't there to see you and Bruce being born, but you're a wonderful little boy and I want you to listen to your mother when it comes to training your fire power, okay?" Reiena said as the hug broke and Jason was smiling at her.

"Do I have to?"

"Jason, fire power can be uncontrollable at times, but knowing how to maintain control AND how to fix an out of control moment are important."

"I know. Mommy tells me every day, but I just want to be free. Like just use it and go on." Jason smiled. "I tease Bruce with it. He's stiff."

"That's my boy, but don't tease him TOO much; Atlanteans can be hurt or even die from being too dehydrated. Your Uncle Dick saw that with Kaldur once and it wasn't good, he reverted to only speaking Atlantean."

"So, did Reilie keep her promise to Rini?"

"She did, and I think your cousin is going to be very happy."

Meanwhile in the super cold room...

Rini got redressed as Meygan buttoned her top. "Better? She asked her young daughter.

"Oh yeah! Can't wait to see what Reilie got me!" Rini pulled on her pink sparkly tutu over her magenta colored leggings. She then tied a magenta colored ribbon into her ponytail and walked out of the room as Meygan shut off the AC unit.

Meygan and Rini made their way to the family room where everyone else was at. Da'Shaun was dragging a bag toward the doorway.

"Oh, I see Da'shaun wants to help." Meygan said with a laugh.

He crawled to Rini with the bag. Then he used the side of the doorway to pull himself up. Then he took a step.

"Get the phone!" Meygan hissed as Da'Shaun took another step. Then another.

"Oh, Ro and David are missing this." Terra said with a smile as she had Olivia's camcorder out and started recording.

"Mommy! He's walking!" cried Reilie.

Rini stayed still as Da'Shaun made his way slowly to her. He had a huge grin on his face.

At that moment, Kaldur'ahm walked into to check on the kids and he stayed quiet when he realized what was happening.

Da'shaun then got to Rini and sat on his butt, laughing.

Rini hugged Da'Shaun as the kids cheered for him.

"Your nephew is a VERY quick leaner, Uncle Kaldur." Meygan said with a smile.

"Nephew?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah. You have a half-brother. From your father." Meygan explained.

Kaldur's face turned to dread.

"Don't worry, he WAS a villain, but he saw that everything he knew was wrong." Meygan said with a smile.

"That is...good to know." he said slowly.

"You two are still working on your relationship." Meygan laughed.

"It's alright Grandpa, Uncle David is fun to hang out with, and so is Ro." Bruce said.

"Mommy... He's got gills!" Rini exclaimed as she sat with him and then stared at his neck.

"Is it normal for gills to come out a while after a birth?" Meygan asked, since Jason and Bruce had theirs the day they were born.

"I assume this Ro isn't Atlantean, so it might happen. It looks like it has."

"She's not, she's a bang baby."

"Ah..." Kaldur nodded as Terra took a close up of the baby boy's neck and gills.

"David will be happy." Terra commented softly, a wistful tone to her voice.

"So, what has Da'shaun brought you, sweetie?" Meygan asked her daughter.

"Rini, look in the bag Da'Shaun dragged over." Reilie said cheerfully.

Rini picked up the bag and opened it. She pulled out the box and then lifted the lid.

Inside was a pair of rhinestone pink sneakers with lights flicking on and off with every movement.

Rini's eyes lit up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rini screamed with a loud voice. "Reilie! Thank you!" She quickly put them on and then flew into her younger sister's arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rini squealed happily.

Reilie hugged her sister. "That's not all." Reilie showed her the other bags. "I just thought Da'shaun would like to be included in today's events, so I let him give you those.

Rini went through them. She had 20 tutus, all in different colors and a few lit up. Rini squealed happily.

"Your sister had me buy all of the tutus. She said you liked wearing them." Old Bruce explained.

"I DO." Rini said with a happy voice, but it seems to have lowered back to its soft tone.

"So...sorry about destroying the ones you use to have."

"Oh Reilie, you're the best." Rini hugged her sister tightly.

"Oh! Um...Rini, you're hurting me." Reilie warned.

"Oops!" Rini let go right away.

"It's alright, I'm use to it by now. We are part Kryptonian after all." Reilie said with a smile.

Rini wore a very happy grin on her face.

"I guess I'll have to come back for all of this after we return to our time." Meygan said.

Just then Jason came running into the room and Reiena wasn't far behind him.

"Look what Grandma got me!" He said as he held the little cardinal up.

"Oh wow sis." Dick told his twin.

"Oh and Rodney married Rei-Rei." Kara told Rini.

"Not to mention Wes and Ie." Marik added.

"And I missed the weddings?" she asked softly as Young Bruce grinned.

"I didn't get married!" Iesha explained. "I got a huge pretty rock."

Rei-Rei blushed.

Rini shook her head. "We're kids. We can't get married unless our parents sign papers."

Rei-Rei looked to Dick with hope in her eyes.

"Like I said, Rei, it's a promise ring for now." Reiena told her niece. "The same can be said for your stone, Iesha."

"You never answered my question, Aunt Rei, what's a promise ring?"

"A promise ring shows other boys that you are already taken, but not quite married yet."

"Daddy, can I get married then?" Rei-Rei asked Dick.

Alfred and Old Bruce choked on their laughter.

"I will start dinner then," Alfred added as his laughter died down. "What would all of you like?"

"Ice Cream!"

"Brownies!"

"Cheeseburgers!"

"Meatloaf with Green beans!"

"Lasagna!"

"I want to try grandma's Peanut butter and cheese sandwich." Bruce pipped up.

"Oh my!"

"You kids need to decide on one thing." Old Bruce reminded the kids.

All the kids looked at each other. "Spaghetti and Meatballs."

"But you can try your grandma's sandwich if you want, Bruce" Wesley added. "and if that's OK, Grandpa Alfred?"

"Miss Reiena is the only one that makes that. I believe it's the way she places the cheese that I cannot quite get right."

"I'll make you one before you go to sleep." Reiena said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll wait." Bruce said with a smile.

"Let me start Dinner. Perhaps, Master Bruce, a story is in order." And Alfred was gone.

Old Bruce looked like he had no clue what to do.

Dick and Reiena giggled.

"It may be sad...but how did you come to meet Uncle Dick and Grandma...mommy doesn't talk about it." Jason asked.

"It is sad, but with a happy ending for all of us. And I'm sure Areina knows the story, but yea, it's not something that we like to talk about." Reiena said.

"Alright then."

All of the kids sat around Bruce, even Da'Shaun, who crawled over.

"What was the circus like?" Kara asked.

"Yeah!" the kids agreed.

"Well, I guess they do need to know what all we did there before meeting Bruce." Dick said with a smile.

Meygan and Terra stood at the doorway to leave. "We need to find Molly. You guys go ahead."

And the pair left as the stories began.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Wally and Bart's separate tortures

Zoom had decided that he didn't want anything more to do with the Light as the speedsters had been captured, so he left to return to the 25th century to cause mayhem there, and (as he was promised) rule his new world. Wally and Bart were in separate rooms but that didn't mean that their tortures weren't similar. Psimon was still around so Zach decided to mess with the speedsters' minds.

"I remember you, speedster, and I must say, it's impressive that you've had two children….just too bad they escaped us."

"You really think you can beat Omega Squad." Wally remarked.

"Psimon says…you will see the events of Artemis' actual death at the hands of Aqualad as well as those who were on that mission." Psimon said as he pulled down his trench coat's hood and Wally quickly felt the psychic assault.

Wally's mind was hit hard, and suddenly the events of when Kaldur 'killed' Artemis became dreadful as it was not an act as he remembered.

" _Artemis….LOOK OUT." Nightwing called out after Artemis stopped Kaldur's mini rocket from destroying the Earth to Mars satellite. The first Robin was knocked away by Kaldur's hard water war hammers, and the traitor went right for Artemis, she fought back, but sadly….Kaldur stabbed her and blood was on one of his water swords at both the entrance and exit wound._

" _Welcome back." Kaldur said as he pulled his sword out of her body._

" _ARTEMIS!" Nightwing cried out and he ran toward her, but Kaldur cut him off and stabbed him as well._

 _After the rocket exploded, the pieces fell around Nightwing and Artemis….just after Conner and M'gann got there to check on them. M'gann was overwhelmed by the fire, and Conner couldn't do anything to save her because there was Kryptonite somewhere in the remains of the satellite. Soon enough, M'gann and Conner were dead as well._

"NOOOOOOOO…..my friends…..they can't be….." Wally said as tears came to his eyes, not only for the love of his life, but Kaldur's actual betrayal of the team as well as the death of the other founding members of the team. Now in Wally's mind….the original team was dead….but he was still alive because he wanted to retire from the hero game.

"Yes, my speedster friend, and now; Psimon says…..see those events on an endless loop."

With that said, Wally started seeing the whole thing from the beginning again and he couldn't fight it. He knew in his subconscious that Artemis was alive and well…uh, maybe not 'well' right now as he didn't know what torture she was enduring; but he couldn't fight the images his mind had been told to show him.

Psimon smiled as Wally tried to get out of the shackles that held him to the wall, and with his inhibitor collar, he couldn't even attempt to vibrate out of them. "Well, I must go check on the other speedster….the one that took up your mantle….and I believe I know just how to torture him. Good bye, Flash."

With that Psimon headed out of the cell and went two doors down and entered that cell.

"What have you done to Wally….." The prisoner within asked.

"You're about to find out. Psimon says…you will see that you did NOT save Flash the day you saved Neutron."

 _Within Bart's mind, the day that Barry Allen aka Flash was supposed to die came to the surface. He watched the event play out and was happy when he saw himself go to stop his grandfather….but something changed….Bart wasn't in time and Barry grabbed Neutron then ran quickly to get the villain to the desert…only to have him (Neutron) explode before the speedster could take two steps._

" _NOOOOOO…." Bart screamed as he looked up from where he had fallen trying to stop his grandfather._

" _Why didn't you just tell us about this…..." Kid Flash said._

" _I…I didn't…..I thought I could save him…" Bart stated._

"…..I let the whole world down….I couldn't stop Nathaniel…..and Grandpa died because of that….." Bart said in a low voice.

"Psimon says…..see those events on an endless loop." Psimon stated and he didn't wait around to see Bart's suffering.

The Past

Andrew paced as Molly checked on the infant Kryptonian. Meygan was still recovering and he was on edge. It **had** to be the Thanagarian in him.

He felt a warm light bathe him from behind and he turned around to see three Green Lantern Guardians floating there.

He was shocked.

"Greetings, Andrew Stewart." said the oldest-looking of the three.

"Guardians...what are you doing away from Oa…and my time?" Andrew said.

"We came to see you."

Andrew reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his grandfather's ring. "Is it about my grandfather's ring?" he asked, holding it out.

"Indeed it is." said one of them. "I am Kontross, and this is Scar and Appa."

"When a Green Lantern dies, be it natural causes or killed in the line of duty, his ring seeks its replacement right away." Scar, the guardian with the whole right side of her face scarred, told the young man. "But John Stewart's ring stayed with you." She didn't sound too happy about it.

"I was five when he died." Andrew explained. "I thought it was protecting me."

"Indeed it was," said the main Guardian, Appa. "For **you** were your grandfather's replacement the entire time."

Andrew had suspected as much, and Kai-Ro had believed it was so.

"This has never happened in the history of the Corps, but you are a strong willed young man, even at the age you were when your grandfather died you were like that." Appa said.

"And you're still far too young for the ring." added Scar.

"I'm 17." Andrew said with a bit of defiance in his voice.

"And you are very young, this is true, but the JLU needs your help. The serum used on them is from a violent planet light-years away. This serum was made more potent through Earth-bound magicks. We have the cure for it."

"It wasn't Apokoliptic?" Andrew asked as his eyes widened.

"Its base serum was. In order to save them, the cure must be given to them at the same moment. Only a Green Lantern can do that." Kontross told him.

" **You** are that Green Lantern." Appa announced.

"Why leave it to a Thanagarian." Scar said as she stared at Appa.

"His blood should not be held against him. He knows the difference between Justice and War."

Andrew felt like a third wheel at this point.

"It doesn't matter; his grandmother is a pure blooded Thanagarian, not to mention that his mother is FROM Apokolips." Scar semi-shouted.

"And Andrew Stewart is still pure of heart, and his willpower could rival that of Hal Jordan's." Appa pointed out.

"The ring wouldn't have stayed with me all these years if there were someone else worthy enough in my sector." Andrew said, showing that he understood what the corps was all about.

"Andrew Stewart, you have guarded that ring all these years. You have a choice to make. As the only Green Lantern left in your sector, are you willing to save the JLU and become your sector's newest Green Lantern?" Appa asked.

"Yes." Andrew said as he didn't hesitate at all. "Kai-Ro has been training me for this. I want to save my friends, and help my family."

"I object!" Scar cried.

"Scar, you know as well as I do that the only way to take the ring from this young man is to kill him. Besides, Kai-Ro is not much older than young Andrew and Guy Gardner is aging." Appa stated.

"And...this evil immortal wizard can destroy all that we worked to achieve." Kontross told her.

"Andrew knows this wizard. Kai-Ro has even trained him, and Kai-Ro **was** trained by Kilowog himself." Appa added patiently.

"...Fine..." Scar relented.

"Forgive Scar, Andrew; she can be a stickler for the laws and rules." Appa said as he turned to the young Green Lantern

"It's ok. She has every right to question my parentage," Andrew admitted. "But I won't let you down, Guardians."

"Then take your place, young one."

Andrew slid on his ring and it glowed for him. "In Brightest Day...In Blackest Night...No evil shall escape my sight..." He raised his arm up high, pride in his voice as he continued. "For those that worship evil's might... Beware my power...Green Lantern's Light!"

Molly ran into the room where the Guardians and Andrew were, having seen the bright green glow. Her jaw dropped when she saw Andrew in an armor-looking GL costume, complete with a helmet that looked like Hawkgirl's battle helmet. "Andrew?" she asked softly.

"Hi Mol. You like?" He asked.

Molly stood there as if he was a world famous rock star coming to see her.

"I've had the ring for years." Andrew said as he hugged his wife.

"I know. But...are you sure?" Molly asked. "Should you be doing this?"

"The Guardians say I'm the only one that can save the League."

Molly looked over at the three aliens from Oa.

"He is in a rare line of Green Lanterns young one."

"Is it safe?" Molly asked. "I mean...the Yellow Lantern, Sinestro, is helping the Light."

"Sinestro is powerful, but Andrew's heart has made him the first Thanagarian to become a Green Lantern."

Molly looked to Andrew. "Ok, but be careful; Sinestro isn't a pushover."

"He never was; remember what happened to Max and Dana." Andrew told her.

"May the power of the Green Battery serve you well, young man, but we must return to our own time."

"I understand, Guardians." Andrew nodded to them in respect.

"Before we return..." Appa stated as he held out something. "This will tell you how to save your League."

Andrew took the piece of paper.

"Wait..." Molly said and the guardians stopped.

"Yes, young healer?" Appa asked as he looked Molly right in the eyes.

"Wouldn't the knowledge come to him through his ring?" Molly asked.

"Normally it would, but it is relatively new and he is the first Lantern to have it. Farewell." Appa answered and then the three guardians left.

"I thank you." He started to look it over then looked to his wife.

"Does Mey-Mey need to see this?" Molly asked.

"I think so...we can probably make this here. This is the cure for the JLU, but I have to give it to them all at the same time, without interruptions. We better see Mey-Mey."

Meanwhile

Rini was in the Bat Cave, reading her 'Batpa's' secret files on his comp when several Zeta beam pops started to happen. Rini had her hair in French braided pigtails down her back, wearing black glittery leggings under a flickering lighted green tutu and a long sleeved white tee with green plaid shamrocks on it. She heard the footsteps come to her and stop.

"Rini?" came Bruce's voice, which he softened.

Rini turned around. "Batpa!" She flew up to him to hug him. Then she waved at Flash and Superman. "Hi Uncle Barry! Hi Uncle Clark!" she said in a happy voice.

"Why are you down here alone?" Bruce asked.

"The house was too warm. So I came here to read. You have **so** many secret files." she told him.

Barry choked on his laughter as Bruce was shocked.

"Did you hack the Bat Computer?"

"Um...yeah...it was hard though. It took me an hour." she admitted.

Barry laughed out loud and Clark was chuckling.

Bruce kneeled down to her, who was standing on his chair. "Rini...those secret files were secret for a reason." he said gently.

"But I read everything else on the computer. I was bored. I'm sorry." Rini said as a pout formed on her face and tears were in her eyes.

Bruce knew that she didn't do any real harm, but now he had to encode those files...again. "Who taught you to hack?" he asked.

"Uncle Mathen. Why?" she asked innocently.

"No reason, Rini. We're going to talk here so..."

"It's League Stuff. I'll head up. Bye!" Rini then flew away.

Clark stopped her. "Wait Rini. Since the house is too warm for you, why don't you stay here with us? Just promise that you won't tell what you hear ok?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die." she promised then flew back to Bruce, who sat down in his chair and she sat in his lap.

Barry wore a grin. "So...Captain Cold teamed up with Riddler…but why hit the I.T. department of Central City PD?" he asked.

"They're finding someone," Rini answered naturally. Then she realized what she did. "Oops."

"It's alright," Bruce told her. "She's right though. But who would be the question."

"Doesn't Captain Cold team up with Heat Wave and Mirror Master; I mean they're all Central City villains, right?" Rini asked.

"He does, and absolutely correct." Barry answered.

"With the weapons they stole from the army base, they need someone to handle them." Clark added.

"Then Mirror Master uses a mirror to move the weapons to Penguin?" Rini reasoned, uncertain.

Bruce shook his head. A six year old just solved most of the angles to the caper. Not the why but the who at least. "Not bad, Rini."

"Who needs Batman when you have a 1st grader solving crimes?" Barry joked.

"I **am** Batpa's great grandkid." Rini said with a smile. "Batpa taught Grandpa, he taught mommy, and well..."

"I'm glad that being a detective will stay in the family." Clark said with a laugh.

Rini grinned happily.

Then her stomach growled. She blushed. "Sorry. I gotta eat. Bye Batpa!" Rini levitated off of Bruce's lap and flew upstairs.

Clark looked at Bruce. "She's attached to you, Bruce."

"I noticed."

"So, what are we going to do about the mission?" Barry asked.

"You're not affected by her cuteness?"

"I am, but this is serious."

"Barry Allen, serious?" Clark huffed at that.

"Hey, I **can** be...too bad I still can't teach that aspect to Wally."

"You can try harder," Bruce reprimanded. "But tonight, we follow Penguin. Meet me at the Ice Box Lounge at midnight." Bruce stood up. "J'onn should be here shortly."

"He's coming to see Wesley?" Barry asked.

"As well as Kara and Terra. You two...can stay...if you want. The kids will be thrilled."

"Sure! Alfred makes great food!" Barry ran up the steps.

Batman sighed. "Typical speedster."

"Bruce...what is it?" Clark asked when they were alone.

"I think the League should go to their time and stop The Light. It's obvious that Dick can't stop them."

"We have to give them time, and besides, Carlos won't be able to fix TWO years, from what I remember, he's about Meygan's age…and that kind of magic is advanced." Clark said.

"But Nabu can. I plan to call a meeting tomorrow on Watchtower…for a vote."

"You're serious."

"Always am. I think there are no heroes left to help. Why else would Zacharius show up here…twice? I can tell Meygan wants to do it, but she's not fully recovered."

"Oh, Batpa...Nabu in our time can't help." Rini said as she came flying back into the Batcave.

"Rini, were you spying?" Clark teased as Rini looked at the heroes.

"No, but I'm telling you Nabu can't help."

"Why not?"

"Nabu died. So Carlos is Doctor Fate now."

"Did you eat?" Bruce asked.

"Yea, Alfred was fast as soon as Uncle Barry came in."

"I see. Guess we better go up."

Rini looked around the cave oddly. Then she took Bruce and Clark's hands and guided them up the steps.

One Hour Later

Terra laughed as Da'Shaun crawled around the floor with the other kids playing in the entertainment room. He would sit and then talk to the kids in baby talk before moving on.

Meygan was resting whenever she could, but right now she was sitting in the entertainment room holding Kal. Terra excused herself from Delta Squad and went over to the powerful sorceress.

"Meygan...what all can be revealed here in the past?"

"Why do you ask?" Meygan asked as Kal smiled at Terra.

"I want to talk to Brian's mother...but I don't know what can be revealed."

"Anything can as Carlos and I will wipe everyone's memories here...well except for the Batfamily's and Uncle Roy, they get to keep their memories of meeting everyone, but Zach has to be wiped from their memories."

"Really!? Thanks!" Terra hugged Meygan and ran off to find someone to help her.

It didn't take long before she ran into Reiena. "Um, Reiena, can you help me get in contact with Brian's mom...I believe her name is Claire."

"Sure. But why?"

"I just want to talk to her, and get to know her. It's hard to explain, but the way everyone talks in the future, I'm going through the same thing she going to...going to die before seeing the baby, well before the baby can remember me."

"Oh no..." Reiena's eyes teared up. "Poor Wally..."

"Don't worry, he does a good job with Brian, but I just...I want to meet her. Meygan said it will be wiped from HER mind, but you can remember."

"Ok. I'll contact Wally right now."

"Thanks Rei." Terra said with a smile.

Twenty Mintues Later

There was a knock on the manor door and Alfred led the visitor to the entertainment room where Terra was alone. Meygan was ready for a rest, and it was time for the kids' naps anyway.

"Are you Terra?" The visitor asked.

"I am. You must be Claire." Terra said, standing up.

"I am, but I don't understand why Rei said you wanted to talk to me."

Terra took a deep breath. "I'm sure you didn't know this, but Brian was raised by Wally alone. I know you're in remission now with your cancer, but it does come back. I just wanted to get to know my baby's grandmother while I was here."

There was an unreadable expression on her face. "I feared it would. I won't see my son grow up?"

"Not while you're alive, but after the first war, a letter was sent with Marik, LONG story, by you from the spirit world. It gave Brian some piece of mind, but now he's going through what Wally did…or will in this time. I'm dying as well because my Meta gene and cellular structure are deteriorating."

"I'm so sorry." Claire sat next to Terra as the meta sat back down. "Wally told me you saved everyone but you turned to stone as a result. And you were freed much later I see, and you and my son married." Claire indicated Terra's ring.

Terra smiled. "Not even Dick knows about me and Brian marrying, but yes. Wally wasn't there the day I saved Dick and the Titans, but I'm sure the stories got around. I went to Slade for help with my power when I was just a teenager after I thought Beast Boy betrayed me and told my secret, but then I turned on the Titans. After I broke free of Slade's control...I couldn't think of any other way to save them or Jump City from the volcano I had caused. While I'm here, I'd like to get to know you better...that way I can tell your grandchild about you with personal knowledge."

"I would like that. What would you like to know?" Claire asked as the pair talked.

"Well, first is how you and Wally met? I mean it can't be easy to fall in love with a speedster like him."

"He rescued me when the cafe I worked at was being robbed." Claire began with a smile.

Terra absorbed all this information and the two continued to talk about various things.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Future

Everyone that had been tortured, in one way or another, had been returned to their cells. The married couples were kept together, as long as they had their inhibitor collars on. Areina had been thrown into her cell after her husband, but she was badly hurt. Ian (who still thought he was Deathstroke) had, for fun, thrown in a first aid kit behind her.

"Bastard, he's more delusional than Drow." Areina whispered to herself.

Then she turned her attention to her husband. "Orin?"

Orin crawled over to his wife. "Areina..."

"Honey, what did they do to you?" Areina asked, not caring about her own injuries.

"Drained my magic...and some of my life force." he answered but he gathered her to him.

Areina felt the blisters on Orin's hands. "Your hands."

"Heated bars…I thought…I could break them." Orin got out, but he was very weak, and Areina could see it in his eyes.

"You rest, I'm sure they've got more in store for us." Areina said.

"You need to be wrapped up..." he reminded her as he saw her arm.

"I'll do that, but I'm going to treat your hands first." Areina said as she went to the first aid kit.

While that was going on, elsewhere, in Jason's cell, he was working to free his wrists from the shackles.

"Damn it...why didn't I ever listen to Dickie-bird." Jason said as he was fumbling to get the shackles undone.

He was so intent on the locks that he missed the gray blur that ran by his cell door.

The blur returned and was revealed to be Kid Flash AKA Brian West. He looked at the lock on the cell and started to vibrate his hand through it.

"How?" Jason asked as he realized what was going on.

The lock broke and the door swung open. "Hey Red Hood. I'm here to rescue you. Let's go, Doc Fate and Komos is waiting."

"Good old...Omega." Jason said, but after a month of being tortured he was beginning to weaken.

Brian ran to him, vibrated the shackles with his hands and caught Jason as he pitched forward. "Vin should be distracting them right about...now."

An explosion rocked the desert fortress of Ra's.

"Right on time." Brian settled Jason into his arms. "Let's move."

"Who else is rescuing besides Omega?" Jason asked.

"No one."

"I felt someone enter my mind, and I know that it's not Psimon." Jason stated.

"I didn't feel anything." Brian then took off.

"You're used to it. I'm not...not a Martian's touch anyway." Jason said as they got into the hallway.

"Martian? It has to be Aunt M'gann." Brian checked for the hall to stay clear as he ran back the path he took to get to Jason.

"Can't be...I heard her scream a while back." Jason said.

"Right now, I gotta get you out. Then we're going to the past. Carlos said we need Meygan. Uncle Dick sucked as our team leader." Brian saw the door ahead of them.

"Oh I'm so...rubbing it in." Jason said as a cracked rib jarred.

"Yeah. Meygan's the only one that lets us be...creative..."

"So, you're in Omega?" Jason asked.

"No...but Dymond saved me. Onyx told me to wait and Manta brought over the rest of Omega. Onyx is a better leader than Uncle Dick."

In Another Torture Room

He was starting to wake up; they had gone through hell and then he remembered what happened.

"Terry, please wake up." A soft voice said, and his eyes shot open.

"Dana...I thought I told you to hide when they invaded."

"Oh she did dear boy, but now I have the full schematic to Watchtower, so it was easy to find her." A new voice said.

Terry glared as Ra's slithered into the room, using Ebon's power to his advantage.

"So, finally found the perfect body...one that can become a snake like you." Terry said.

"This body was...donated to me. It has its advantages." Ra's eyed Dana as she was shackled to the wall off to Terry's left. She couldn't move from the wall as Ra's went to her to touch her face. She snapped it away. "I see why you chose her, Terry."

"Stay away from her." Terry warned in a dangerous voice but he hung from the ceiling, with his ankles chained to the floor. And he was shirtless.

"Your brothers have helped train her well enough in basic combat." Ra's said as he slithered back to Terry.

"Where's Jason, we know YOU captured him." Terry shouted.

"I have him here...suffering...realizing that challenging me was his downfall..."

"He'll never give up." Terry remarked.

"I hope he doesn't. I still have more lessons to teach him..."

"You're sick!" Dana screamed at him.

"You really are an idiot at times." Terry stated.

"Really? In what way boy?"

"You've fought Bruce HOW LONG, and yet you just don't get it, we're Bats, and we'll NEVER surrender."

Ra's picked up a hot poker from the side, out of the view of the younger heroes, and merely smiled before striking Terry's unprotected side with it.

Terry cut off his own cry.

"NOOOOO." Dana screamed as tears came to her eyes.

"Anything else you want to say?" Ra's asked as he put the poker back for an even hotter one.

"Yea; was that supposed to hurt?" Terry said, hoping to hide his obvious pain.

Ra's aimed higher, behind a kidney and struck his skin again.

Tears did come to Terry's eyes but he didn't cry out.

"PLEASE STOP THIS." Dana said as the tears were falling heavily.

"I would rather not scar such beauty but if you want to share his agony, then I cannot deny such a request." Ra's took the poker in his hand and walked toward her.

"No, leave her out of this, she isn't a hero." Terry said.

Ra's smiled and walked back to Terry. "As you wish, boy." And he struck Terry's chest with the hot poker.

Terry gritted his teeth.

"I see being the Detective's son really has made you strong." Ra's remarked.

Dana wanted to say something but she knew this person was looking for another reason to try and hurt her so she stayed quiet.

"So, you do not wish to try and plead for his life...pity, and here I thought you were WORTHY to be his wife." Ra's said as he struck out once again at Terry's bare skin.

Terry managed to stay quiet.

"I am surprised that the legendary Omega Squad has not come to your rescue. Perhaps they are the cowards that they showed in battle on Watchtower."

"They're not the cowards you'd take them to be." Terry remarked...the pain now evident in his voice, but he wasn't going to give Ra's the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"The Sorcerer Supreme, The Demi-God and the Archer...they are no match for the Light." Ra's put the poker back into the heated coals as he pulled out another one, which glowed orange with heat.

"You'd be surprised." Terry said

"I assure you...I won't be."

"LORD RA'S!" His general rushed into the room. "Apologies, my lord, but Red Hood has escaped. We are trying to intercept."

"Intercept him now!" Ra's said angrily.

"That's one brother for you." Terry said with a smile.

"He is not alone. The...Omega Squad has taken down your elite guards."

"Then take the Slade Bots to intercept."

"Told you." Terry said as he kept his smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, my lord!" The general then left in a hurry.

Ra's said nothing. He just poked Terry in the sternum before dropping the poker and walking out in anger.

"What a sore loser." Terry said, but Dana could hear the pain lacing his voice.

"Terry?"

"I'll be alright." Terry said, hoping to soothe his fiancé's mind.

"We've got to get out of here." Dana told Terry.

"Yeah...working on that."

"I hope Jason finds us." Dana remarked.

"Me too."

Within…wherever they were; Brian got out the door-only to get caught in crossfire with Komos, Archeron and Doctor Fate fighting off Slade Bots.

"Damn." Brian said under his breath.

A set of laser eyes punched through Brian's arm, narrowly missing Red Hood.

"Shit...and I can't...move like usual." Jason said as his body was severely weak.

Brian almost dropped him as he sped away toward the narrow escape route. "Just...hold on...I'll dump you somewhere safe."

"You need to stay safe too." Jason said.

"Can't, got to help."

"Bri...we're losing the escape route. Move!" came Carlos' voice.

"On it." Brian said and he moved as fast as he could, but the route was cut off.

Slade Bots saw him and set out to grab him as he ran, looking for a way through.

Then the bots suddenly parted by an invisible force and Brian ran through the narrow space.

"What the..."

"Time to save my family." A voice said.

It was then that a young GREEN skinned girl flew down to meet up with Brian.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Jason bit out.

"In a moment." After Brian got through, many of the bots were lifted in the air and thrown against the other bots fighting Carlos, Vincent and Eolus.

The rest of Omega was shocked when there were no more bots at the moment.

"We must go. Now." said the green-skinned girl.

"You look like Aunt M'gann." Brian commented as he realized the resemblance.

"Once we're all safe, I promise I'll answer your questions." The girl said.

The rest of Omega got to them.

"What about my sister." Vincent asked.

"We can't save them all...I'm sorry kid, but Areina's going to have to wait." The new girl said.

"How do you know my sister's name?!"

"We must go now! Onyx is waiting on us." Carlos said and with the Infinity symbol, all of them were gone.

Doctor Fate got them to Onyx, who was on the outside punching his way through the large wall surrounding the fortress.

When they exited the symbol of Dr. Fate, they were right at a narrow passage, but something told Vincent that it would help.

"Why the hell bring us here, we're sitting ducks." Brian said.

"Onyx and his team are making their way to us." Carlos answered.

"Alright, while we wait, HOW do you know my sister?" Vincent asked as he turned to the new player in the game.

"I believe little Rini told one of my tigers about Areina...something about her having a stuffed white tiger, but it's not real, just a toy?"

That's when it hit Jason, he remembered the stories. "You're Kiko's handler, Erica."

"Yes, and I've heard stories about you, Jason...but I'm sure you could guess at who my family is." Erica said.

"...That's why you look like Aunt M'gann; you're a sister of hers." Brian said.

"She's my cousin actually, but all of you know Martian Manhunter." Erica changed her skin back to her natural color.

"That means...J'onn had a kid." Jason remarked.

"He did. I don't think even Batman knew," she admitted. "My father kept me a secret to protect me. As far as I'm concerned, I'm part-Martian, part-human."

Just then the outer wall near them gave way and there stood Onyx.

"Did your mom know?" Brian asked as Vincent used his first aid kit to wrap his step-brother's arm.

"Good. We better get going." Onyx's skin was now a rock-like surface and Dymond was sparkling. Manta was carrying his helmet.

"Who's the Martian?" David asked.

"We'll explain later...once we've fully wrapped our heads around it." Eolus said and with that everyone headed out of the fortress.

Watchtower

Erica looked around the command center as Brian and the rest of Omega helped Jason to a chair.

"We...can't do this alone." Vincent stated. "We need Meygan."

"Agreed." Carlos panted.

"Meygan? Rini and Reilie's mother?" Erica asked.

"Yea...but how?" Vincent asked.

"Rini and Reilie adopted two of my white tiger cubs, Kiko and Trinity."

"Told you, Rini also talked to the cubs' parents." Jason said.

"He's right, and by the time Rini's godparents figured out she was missing, we arrived and ALL the white tigers were around her and Kiko."

"That's the little ambassador." Dymond spoke up. "There's no change in the JLU." she told Onyx.

"Why call her that?" Erica asked.

"Rini is a powerful little girl, but she's also a gentle soul and can connect with anyone in the right way." Vincent said.

"Mentally," Erica added with a smile. "Where is she? Kiko was distressed that she couldn't sense her."

"I don't trust you yet." Brian remarked.

"What, do I need to change into my father to convince you?"

"Forgive Brian; he's the current Flash's son, so he doesn't think before he speaks." A young voice said.

"Eclipse!" Brian cried.

"What, it's true." Eclipse said.

"You're a Martian." Erica remarked as she felt the power of this girl.

"And part Kryptonian." Luna added as the pair stood face-to-face.

Shock was off to the side, his hands showing electrical pulses.

"Your Rini's aunt on Kevin's side." Erica said.

"I need to be sure about you." Luna reached out with her hand and touched Erica's mind.

Erica felt the power right away and couldn't defend her mind.

Inside the two Martian minds, the girls met on the mental plane.

"You have my cousin's mental strength." Erica said, then she allowed Luna to look at her memories.

"You might be telling the truth. But we need to be sure; otherwise we **will** lose this war."

"The cubs are worried about the girls they connected with, and that's why I followed M'gann's mind, I had to save my family."

"Ok. You're really Uncle J'onn's daughter."

"I understand your worry about if I was lying." Erica remarked. Then the two of them started to fade from the mental plane.

"She's half-Martian, half-human, and my cousin." Luna announced.

Brian shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, I heard your dad wasn't all that trusting of Bart at first." Luna said with a glare.

"Hello! Two words: Professor Zoom."

"And yet Bart's mother protected him from that maniac." Luna said.

"We need to focus and get to Meygan." Eolus spoke up.

"First off, are Rini and Reilie alright?" Erica asked. "I can feel Kiko and Trinity are still worried."

"They went to the past to stay safe," Luna explained. "But their mother went with them."

"As long as the kids are alright. Let me contact the cubs to let them know...then we can go get her help." Erica said and her eyes went red for a moment.

"She really is a Martian." Vincent commented.

"Yep." Luna said with pride.

"Ok. Now what?"

"Jason needs to be safe, and we need to plan with Meygan, so Omega's going to the past and Jason's staying there." Vincent stated with confidence in his voice.

"You all go to the past." said David. "We can hold this tower. Just see if Meygan can return to help."

"I've gotta agree. If she can't, then I have a plan." Onyx added.

"I'm going with you….but I'm not staying there, I'm coming back to fight." came Jason's response.

"Jason, please, you've been through hell the past month, you need to recover." Vincent said.

"I can help, but Molly will have to heal me, and you all need her healing touch too."

"Alright; Omega, Jason, Brian and Erica go to the past and get some help. We'll hold the fort till you come back." Ro said.

Carlos nodded. "Just be careful." he warned Onyx's group. He then focused on a time portal, although it took much longer than usual.

One by one, they went through and Carlos strained to hold it in place. Once Erica went through, he followed quickly and the portal closed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Meygan was feeding her new son, Kal, when a time portal opened. Delta Squad screamed and ran to Meygan for protection. She stood up; holding Kal in one arm and her other was raised toward the portal with frost coming from her palm. She quickly lowered her arm when she saw who came through and she ran over to the unmistakable Dr. Fate while little Iesha sped to the red haired boy.

"Carlos!?" Meygan asked.

"Vincent!" Iesha questioned as she shook him.

"Me…Meygan, we need you. The Light…Zach helped them capture everyone. We couldn't….we tried but all we could save….Jason…and Brian."

The portal stayed open and Red Hood fell through…unconscious, then Kid Flash came walking and a green skinned girl came floating through.

"Uncle Jason…."

"He was in bad shape when we found him..guess his willpower gave out…..we couldn't save the others."

"It's alright." Meygan said as she saw all THREE people's injuries that arrived first.

"I'm…okay, Ie." 'Vincent' said to the little girl speedster then she ran to her other big brother.

"Bri….you're hurt."

"If Molly can heal me up real quick, I'll go back with Omega; they need a speedster's help." Brian said as he picked up Iesha.

Meygan hadn't even BEGUN to recover from Kal's birth and everyone heard her sigh. It was then that the third person of the group that came through opened his eyes and saw Kal in Meygan's arms when he looked at her.

"Eolus, guys; meet Kal. He couldn't wait anymore." Meygan said as Terra came into the room.

"What's going on?" Terra questioned.

"We need help." Eolus answered as he looked from Terra to Meygan. "How come Kal isn't in an incubator?"

"He doesn't need one anymore; he did for the first couple of days though." Meygan said as Kal looked right at the half Amazon. "He's more Kryptonian than anything so he's fully developed."

"Still didn't answer my question." Eolus remarked.

"He simply doesn't need one. I can't fight….I need time to recover…weeks."

"WE DON'T HAVE THAT LONG." Vincent said but then he calmed down. "Meyg…they got Rain."

"I know we don't…wait, what about Aunt Raven." Meygan asked.

With her Batpa, as well as grandfather and great aunt, at Watchtower for some kind of emergency meeting…Rini knew she had to go call them. She visually made sure that Omega Squad was going to be okay before sneaking down the staircase to use the Batcomputer.

Watchtower

Batman didn't wait any longer to call the meeting, and ALL the Justice League was there, as well as the Original Eight of the team.

"So what's going on?" Captain Atom asked as he checked and saw that everyone was there.

"I'm sure all of you know about the visitors from the future, well I get the feeling that their time needs our help." Batman said.

"Are you crazy, if any of us go to the future and die..." Reiena shouted.

"We need to risk it. Rini and Meygan are on edge."

"Who's Rini?" Diana asked.

"Meygan's oldest daughter;" Bruce answered. "She's just like her."

"But way cuter." Barry added.

"It's not just Rini and Meygan, somehow my grandsons can sense something too, it must be because of the bond they share with Rini."

"It could be, but the villain they are hiding from has found them twice, which means that he's either captured all the heroes, or he has others working for him while he searches for the children and expecting mothers." Batman explained.

"So, how do we do this? We all can't go." Icon admitted.

"I'm not risking my daughter's future, I'll stay here." Reiena said. "I can protect the house should one of my grandsons lose control of his power."

"Fair enough."

"I'll go." Rocket volunteered.

"I'm coming too." Red Arrow remarked.

"ROY!" Reiena shouted. "THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE GOING EITHER."

"MY SON AND DAUGHTER ARE TRAPPED THERE! I AM GOING!"

"And if YOU die, they won't ever exist. Roy, you just can't." Reiena said as she pointed out the truth, but then tears started to fall as she didn't want to lose him either.

Roy hugged Reiena to him.

"Please, stay and help me in this time." Reiena said while they hugged.

"Fine then."

"I'm going. I'm already died by then." GA decided.

"just be careful because if you do die before Olivia is conceived….."

"Right." Green Arrow remarked, understanding that Reiena was worried for everyone's futures.

"There is no question that I'm going to help." Batman said.

"But-" came Dick's worry.

"It doesn't matter, you know I would do what I can to help those I...love." Batman said and that shocked everyone.

"Did the mighty Batman just express an emotion?" Flash remarked.

"He's changed since the kids came here; I think Rini's started to loosen him up." Dick remarked with a smile.

"They are children. They have done no such thing." Bruce protested.

"Sure...like Dick and I didn't brighten your world when we came into your life." Reiena said as he tears dried and she smiled at her mentor/father.

"Batpa! Batpa!" came the soft call over the intercom.

The League busted out laughing, but the original eight Team members didn't; they liked Delta Squad's name for Bruce.

Rini appeared on the screen and she was standing on the chair looking adorable in her green tutu. "Uncle Jason came back! Omega Squad too! None of you have to get hurt in my time!" she said excitedly.

The league started snickering at just how adorable the little girl looked.

"This meeting is over." Bruce said and all the Bats headed out to check on things.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rini asked, her bottom lip quivered.

"No little one, he just wanted to get back and check on your...Omega Squad." Diana said as she saw tears forming in the little ones eyes.

"Oh. Ok."

Then Rini flew away and the screen cut out.

Five Minutes Later

While Molly was just starting to heal everyone that had arrived from the future, Rini had returned and had three VERY surprised Bats with her.

"What's going on?" Dick asked.

"It's not good, Robin." Terra said, falling back on her short time as a Titan.

"Omega needs mommy." Rini said; her voice very soft.

"She can't leave…not in her condition." Bruce (past) told 'Omega' with an air of finality in his words and voice.

"She's been so weak; I'm surprised she's standing now…especially with TWO attacks by Zach so far." Terra stated.

"She's the only one that can help." Vincent said as Iesha 'helped' him sit up.

"Molly said her body needs time to heal." Dick reiterated.

"Then I'll go help." One of the Bats said.

Meygan saw her Aunt Reiena was ready to fight.

"NO...if you die, Areina won't be born!" Meygan looked down at her son. "I'll do it. Someone get Andrew."

With the request made, Molly stopped healing everyone for a moment and went to get her husband.

"Besides, what about what you just said on Watchtower."

"I don't care, seeing the shape Omega is in…." Reiena said as she thought about what could be happening if her daughter had been captured.

"Aunt Reiena, dad can't lose you...not right now." Vincent said as he was finally able to stand up.

"Meygan will die if she goes right now." Bruce strongly stated.

"The JLU will die if she doesn't!" Eolus cried. "Not to mention our parents and the team."

"Are Areina and Orin still alright?" Meygan asked.

"Yeah…for now."

"Get ahold of them...I'm going back." Meygan said...her eyes starting to go red.

"That won't work Meygan. If you don't come back, they WILL be dead." Carlos said sadly.

"Mey-Mey, we'll go with you!" Young Jason and Young Bruce said at the same time.

"Me too." Rini said.

"No... None of you are coming with us."

"What about mommy and daddy?" Jason said as he was about to cry for his parents.

"Meygan is right." said another voice and a black raven came and went, leaving behind a woman. "Sometimes seeing into the future isn't always a burden. I have seen Meygan and how she becomes my protégé…..I have also seen that she WILL be an asset in this fight."

Delta Squad was spooked at first, but Rini went to the lady.

"Aunt Raven!" Rini cheerfully cried and ran into her, hugging her leg.

"Meygan, I can heal you in minutes. Then you can take your team and lead them...as you were meant to...and you, little one, must be Meygan's oldest."

"Yep, and you help me because I got some of your power too. What about my baby brother though...who will take care of him." Rini replied then asked and Raven smiled a bit.

"I can." Molly appeared in the doorway, Andrew flying in behind her.

"Thanks sis. Andrew, you ready?" Meygan asked as she handed Kal over to Molly.

"W-wait...why is he coming?" Vincent asked.

"I don't think we need a Thanagarian on this one."

"No...not a Thanagarian…." Andrew said. "I...I can save the JLU...as..." Andrew pulled out his ring...his GREEN LANTERN ring.

"This is the time, Andrew." Carlos said with a smile.

"Wait, wait...HE'S a LANTERN!?" cried Eolus.

"I have been since I was five but never knew for sure till after the first war. I was training with Kai-Ro...to replace him."

"Andrew, whose ring do you have?" Reiena asked, knowing the history of the lantern rings.

"My grandpa's...John Stewart."

"Then he'd be proud to know it's in good hands." Reiena said, smiling.

"He already told me he was."

Everyone in the past looked confused.

"I had a chance to talk to him. I told him about what his ring did. He told me then."

"And he's now on Omega Squad." Meygan told the rest of her team.

"Wait...I had to fight for a spot. You just give him one?!" Eolus cried.

"Tell me... did I train you?" Meygan challenged.

"Well-no..."

"I trained Andrew and Vincent for years...so you **did** have to fight me, but they didn't."

"hmph..."

"Don't let your Amazonian pride get the better of you Eolus; you will need your wits in this fight." Raven said.

"And..." Andrew put the ring on, and took his mace. He turned it upside down, unscrewed the bottom, and a rolled up slip of paper fell into his hand. "This tells me how to withdraw a gaseous, alien poison from a body…with my ring."

"Um...ok...I didn't see that coming." Carlos commented.

"Andrew..." Molly said to him. "You can't go."

"I have to…and Molly, you can't follow me." Andrew said sadly. He laid a hand on her flat stomach. "You need to look after our nephew…and I want YOU safe."

Raven took Meygan's hand to start healing her.

Dick got it in two seconds. "Molly's pregnant!"

"Aunt Molly?! Yeah!" cried Rodney.

Molly blushed.

"Dick...right now is NOT the time to yell at Molly." Reiena said as she quickly grabbed her brother in a restraint hold. "Or go after Andrew."

"She's...let go!" Dick cried.

"I'm her husband now. We got married last year." Andrew explained.

Meygan felt loads better after just a few minutes. "Sis, congrats, but now we need to go. Delta Squad; Grandpa Bruce is in charge. Grandpa, remember Wes is leader and Rodney is second in command."

Batman sputtered.

"They don't do anything without an adult's consent...don't worry."

Meygan closed her eyes and her clothes changed over to her Rave costume. In her right hand was her domino mask. She put it on. "Rave has come out of retirement."

Dick sighed, but Reiena did not let go of her brother...for Andrew's protection until he left.

Andrew looked at his ring with a smile, then raised it. "In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might...Beware my power...Green Lantern's LIGHT!"

Andrew Stewart, Airhawk of Alpha Squad, changed into Green Lantern of Omega Squad.

"Be careful, sweetie." Molly said as she kissed her husband goodbye.

"I will, and look after our little girls..." Andrew waited next to Meygan.

"Boys...you ready for round two?" she asked.

"Like you could stop me." Vincent said.

"Ok." Meygan stated. "Molly; take good care of Uncle Jason."

Molly nodded.

"I need to restock before we head back though, I'm out of arrows. Also, I think we could all use one last checkup from Molly." Vincent said.

"I can call Green Arrow and get him to bring you some, Vincent." Reiena said as Dick was still fighting to get out of his sister's grip.

"Give them one for me, MeyMey!" Little Jason shouted.

"Me too, show them they can't mess with our family." Bruce remarked.

Meygan smiled at her little cousins, hoping to reassure them. "Don't worry kids. I will. Alright, we'll head to the cave to plan." Meygan said, and with that Omega Squad…and Brian headed to the Batcave to start planning, and Bruce (present) picked up Jason (future older).

"I'll get him to Watchtower."

All of Delta Squad looked to Bruce.

Everyone had been so busy worrying about Meygan that they had ignored the green skinned girl in the room. Rini had been looking at her and couldn't shake the fact that she knew this person.

"Yes Rini, it's me." The girl said with a smile.

"Erica!"

"Kiko and Trinity were worried about you….oh I'm sure Meygan can bring them here; I'll ask her before she returns to our time for the fight."

Reiena let Dick go.

"You're a Martian, so….M'gann's sister?"

"That's what Vincent and some of the other free heroes thought, but I'm actually J'onn's daughter. We can talk more later; right now….."

"You don't have to go back, I'm sure you don't have combat experience…not as much as your father does."

"I think I want to stay here, I mean Luna believes me, but the others…"

"My big sister's okay?" Wes asked.

"Yes, she's fine. From what I learned before we came back in time the speedster was able to save her and her boyfriend and get them to….I believe her name is Dymond…."

"YAY Dy's okay." Rini cried out.

"So is it alright if I stay while Omega goes back."

"Sure, we can accommodate one more." Dick said with a smile after he calmed down.

"Thank you, Nightwing; my father spoke highly of you." Erica said with a smile and Dick's ego just grew a bit more.

Little Jason looked worried, and Reiena went to pick him up. "Don't worry, Meygan's powerful, and once she meets up with Areina, your parents will be alright."

"I know..."

"You've got your grandfather's fighting spirit; I can tell you want to help." Reiena said with a smile.

Jason giggled and little Bruce just rolled his eyes.

"What did Andrew mean by little girl **s**?" Dick asked Molly.

Molly's blush deepened. "I'm having triplets."

Dick fainted right on the spot, and Reiena busted out laughing.

"Oh great, there he goes fainting again." Jason remarked.

"He does that?" Older Bruce had asked.

"Your Uncle Dick can't help it." Reiena said as she caught her breath.

Bruce batglared her.

"So how did you and Andrew get Dick's permission?" Reiena asked, curious about her niece's wedding.

"He...was persuaded by mom to let us..." Molly told her aunt.

Young Reiena ran to Molly's side. "You leave my big sister alone!" She cried at Bruce.

Bruce released his glare and his demeanor seemed to soften. "I'm sorry."

Young Reiena smiled.

Marik shook his head.

"Grandpa Bruce, I'm hungry." Iesha said in a whiny voice.

Brie was bouncing up and down on the couch. "Me TOO."

"Oh no…" The past heroes groaned.

"Master Bruce, I already have lunch ready."

"Thank you, Alfred. Alright kids, go eat." Bruce said and Terra started for the dining room, carrying Da'shaun and Delta Squad took off to eat.

With that done, Bruce went down to the cave to get Jason to Watchtower and Molly was right there with him so she could heal the ex-criminal.

Twenty Minutes Later

He was still unconscious after Molly healed him, but Reiena NEVER left his side. Rei couldn't believe how he looked when he came through that portal...but she also couldn't believe the stories that Meygan told.

"Are you really back, Jay." Reiena softly said.

"Yeah...feel like shit though. So I…didn't die again, right?"

"No, but you were in bad shape. I only planned to stay by your side till you came to...remember, like I did when you started out as Robin, but I have to get back to Roy."

"Ok Rei-bird. Take care of him."

"Always do." Reiena said with a smile then started to head out...after kissing Jason on the forehead.

"Where's the old man?" he asked, sitting up.

"On a quick mission with the League, but Roy and I are watching the kids, and I think my grandsons are about to kill him...they're strong for Atlanteans their age, I mean Artur isn't even THAT strong."

"Those are my boys. Let me go save him." Jason slid off the medical bed and followed her.

"N...O." Reiena said, creating a fireball.

"Awwww, c'mon Rei-bird. I want to see my nephews."

"Molly said you had to stay in bed. You may be fully healed, but you need to rest after whatever hell you went through."

"Fine." Jason walked back over and sat back on the bed.

With that Reiena didn't say another word and closed the door behind her.

"Damn it...how is it I ALWAYS listen to her." Jason said under his breath.

One Hour Later

Molly had been resting since she was able to after healing all of Omega and what she could of Jason, leaving Terra and the past Bats to watch over Delta Squad. Reiena (past) was worried about the future Jason, even though she talked to him after he woke up, so she went to talk to her little brother.

Dick decided to follow her and they were at his bedside and Jason could still see out of one eye. Although it was almost swollen shut.

"Guess Molly got worn out by the time it came to your eyes." Dick joked.

"She had no business healing me...man my head hurts..."Jason complained.

"What the hell happened, Jay?" Reiena asked. "And Molly can't help it, you were badly hurt, there's SO much of her parents in her."

Dick smiled at the comment.

"Ra's..." he said with anger in his voice.

"That bastard's been a pain in the ass." Dick said.

"My own dumbass fault." Jason said.

Reiena sighed. "Things happen, Jay; I just can't...I can't believe that you're here. On our side..." she said.

"It just...took decades...and past your time..."

"I know Jason, believe me...but at least I was right." Reiena said with a sad smile.

"I hate it when you two are right." he told the twins as he looked ready to throw up at the thought of the two of them being right…..AGAIN.

That got Reiena to giggle, and Dick just glared. "Maybe now you listen to me...in your time."

"Um nope..." he joked.

"Jason, whatever's going to happen in the future for me before...before Areina's born...thanks for any help you give. I know you're evil right now….well the present day you, but you still have your sense of family, I know you do." Reiena said, wanting to thank her little brother now while she had the chance.

"Anything for you." he said. He turned to Dick, or tried to, but his neck cramped up. "I got a bullet with Ra's' name on it."

The twins sighed, and Jason saw the looks they were giving him.

"In this case...I'm not the only one with **that** bullet for him." Jason moved to leave the bed, but he was still sore.

"Jason...you didn't give Meygan a gun...did you?" Dick asked.

"No...but I taught her to shoot. She's a great shot, Dickie-bird. You should be proud. And Meygan's not the only one ready to kill Ra's."

"Not…."

"He did something to trap me, Areina, Terry….hell it was all us Bats that were trained or raised by Bruce, even Barb and she's old in my time. We were looking for a captive of his, and when we got to a specific room…..we saw a pod with…..YOU in it." Jason said as he pointed to Reiena.

This threw the twins off guard.

"Relax, it was a hologram, but Areina has gotten pissed off at him at one time or another since we saved the captive."

"I just hope she doesn't actually do it, that she's just letting off steam."

"She is, if ANYONE kills him….it would be me….but then again, Meygan would kill my soul if I did."

Reiena's eyes softened and Jason saw it. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave Areina or Meygan alone…..at least not until this damn war is over and Zach is GONE." Jason started to get up. "I have to help."

"Stay in that bed or I'll burn you." Reiena said as she stopped Jason.

Jason moved back into the bed, looking mad.

"Still got that attitude...thought the decades would have solved that." Dick stated.

"Nope...wishful thinking." Jason sighed. "I need to go back. I can't let Meygan do this alone."

Reiena then looked at her twin and back to her little brother.

"Jason...did you see Areina while you were escaping?"

"Um...I didn't. Doctor Fate was just trying to get me out of there...Brian carried me, but Doctor Fate was the one with the plan."

"She's going to be alright, sis; she's got you and Roy in her...that's enough to help her survive." Dick said as Reiena had tears in her eyes.

"I promise you, Rei; I will find her. I will shoot off their balls if they hurt her." Jason added.

Reiena looked at Jason. "So...no more killing then, just maiming?"

"I promised Little Girl that I wouldn't kill...um, Little Girl is Meygan." he added.

"Jason, Rini's so powerful...she said she hides it because she's being watched." Reiena said, thinking about her little grandniece.

"It's the Master. She's hiding her full strength because of him, so is Meygan for the same reason. Not to mention, Candy Cane tends to tire out when she **does** use any of her abilities...um Candy Cane is Rini." Jason explained at the confused looks.

"What's Areina's?" Reiena asked, knowing how fond **this** Robin was of nicknames.

"Fire Bug." he answered proudly.

"Well, it's better than Rei-bird." Reiena said with a smile.

Jason pouted.

"Thanks for looking after her."

"You're welcome, and what about you?" he asked Dick. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"I'm sure I already have in your time." Dick said, never one to admit when he's proven wrong.

"Nope...you tried to beat me silly. Knocked my jaw out of place...see, you pissed off your oldest girl and she ran away. So instead of letting her maim the dealers and robbers on the street, I took her in. She was safer with me. By the way, Areina really can BURN sense into people." Jason said, then he remembered what happened after Meygan returned to the team eight years ago. Reiena smiled with pride for her future daughter, but then there was sadness in her eyes about the fact that she wouldn't help raise her.

"The undercover thing...alright, thanks for protecting her…and Areina." Dick said.

"Finally! I've been waiting centuries to hear those words from you!" Jason exaggerated.

"Jason...it's just been a few years from when that happens…judging from the ages of Delta squad." Reiena said with a smile...and a smack to Jay's head.

"Wait...how do you know about my undercover thing?" Jason asked.

"Areina had to talk her team out of thinking Meygan was like Bruce during the first war you guys had. She told them the story about Dick's failed mental training exercise then about what happened with his and Kaldur's plan and how Meygan did the same thing with your help. Rini was the one that brought it up again and she told us about you having Alfred's sandwich dip recipe." Reiena answered.

Jason laughed...

"You rest...and if I find out you left this bed...trust me, I'll FOLLOW you to the future and kick your ass." Reiena said as she stood up.

"Fine...but send Bruce in…please. There are things I need to say to him...just him." Jason asked the twins.

"Alright...oh, and we'll remember everything. I think we're meant to...Carlos allowed us to keep our memories of the last visit the kids had here." Dick said as he got to the door.

"Ok. You know...he's Doctor Fate now...and a damn good one."

"I'm glad." Reiena said. "Well you rest up; we'll get Bruce for you."

With that, the twins headed out to let the second Robin rest.

One Hour Later

Jason was bored out of his mind when Bruce walked in. He was still in Batman mode, but his cowl was down.

"Bruce." Jason said; his voice a husk of his teen voice.

"First off...I'm not going to punch you for all the death you've brought so far." Bruce said.

"Fine. If I was you, I would have. But...I need you to know something." Jason was nervous. This version of Bruce could hurt him….bad.

"What." Bruce said, but his voice betrayed his questioning of why Jason turned back from the wrong side of the line.

"I'm sorry. For everything I did and will do. For not listening to you when I took off after Joker...to coming back and trying to get you to kill him... I got it. I finally got what you tried to teach me. It wasn't your fault…it never was. I need you to know that."

Tears actually came to Bruce's eyes. "I'm sorry, but like I said, I couldn't go down into that place, I'd have never come back if I had."

"And I get it. Ra's wanted me as the general for his assassins…and to use me against you. You didn't know until I came back into your life a few years ago, but you need to know that now. It'll help you with Ra's in the future."

"So he's still after me." Bruce remarked.

"Yeah. Even now...he tried beating me into joining him...as a possible new body. No way in hell am I doing that."

"Meygan said something about him using other bodies. He can't use the pits anymore?"

"He can...but for a while, he was using a demon's body...and that was dying on him. Now, he's got a Bang Baby's body but he wanted me... One thing you should know, because of what he did to me….I can and **have** used the pits myself, but only once. With Meygan and Molly's magic in place, I was able to stay intact that time." Jason looked up at Bruce.

"Jason..."

"Why did I go after the Light? They killed Steph's daughter. She took up the Spoiler mantle, and they were gunning for Meygan. I couldn't let her get caught up in their plans. I was hoping to take them down, and I failed." Jason said as he slammed a fist into his mattress.

"You didn't fail Jason."

"Yes, I did. I was supposed to finish them off...but Ra's surprised me."

"Jason...Meygan said she told you not to go. You know the layout of where they are, don't you."

"Yea, had been tracking them for weeks." Jason said. "Meygan really is persuasive, she got me to stay the first time, then two days later...I was captured….and the war started."

"Jason...her Omega Squad needs that info. You may have gone against her wishes...but now that knowledge can end this war you all are in." Bruce encouraged.

"No way to contact her over 30 years, I'm sure she's back home planning."

"She hasn't left yet. She's in the cave right now, planning with her team. Come home Jason."

Jason didn't say anything...he was shocked, then he found his voice. "Alright, need to talk to Alfred anyway."

Bruce helped Jason to stand up and together they headed to Wayne Manor.

The Batcave

Omega was still planning, and even though all but Meygan had been through the building, they hadn't touched on HALF of the rooms, probably not even a fourth of them.

"So, we've got this much...but everyone could be held in the parts we don't know about." Meygan said.

"Recognized Batman 02; Robin B13."

When the twins, who were helping make sure everyone had what they needed, heard the second announcement, Dick had to grab his sister's arm to keep her from running after their brother.

"JASON PETER TODD; that does it, you're getting burned." Reiena shouted as she started heating her arm up to get away from Dick.

"Not here to fight, just going to help Little Girl out."

"I brought him here, Reiena." Bruce added.

Reiena knew that Bruce wouldn't let Jason leave...not again, so she calmed down.

"Where's the team?" Jason asked.

Dick pointed behind him. "Meygan's working hard on a plan to save everyone."

Jason walked pass him and he saw Meygan bent over a table, with Vincent and Eolus sitting on opposite edges of the table. Brian sat in a pulled up chair, eating a rib as Carlos rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Andrew was quiet, but Jason saw him as a Green Lantern and was about to ask.

"How about AFTER Omega saves everyone."

"Fair enough, kid." Jason responded.

"What about air support?" Carlos asked.

"Eolus would have to cover that-" Meygan started but Jason interrupted.

"Don't bother." He walked up to the table. "They have cannons aimed in all directions. You try flying in and you're going to get shot down."

"We JUST got you out of that hellhole." Eolus remarked.

"You're not going with us." Meygan said.

"I **am** going; so bite me." Jason told them.

"JASON...what did I say at Watchtower." Reiena shouted.

"Follow me if you want Rei-bird, but I promised Roy and now you that I'd keep Fire Bug safe, and I'm sure she's in hell with Time Stalker out of the insane asylum." Jason said.

"Aunt Rei, please don't." Meygan and Vincent said together.

Reiena made a face.

"And you aren't going. You need to rest." Meygan told Jason.

Jason tried the Grayson pout. "And you gave birth a couple of days ago. **You** need to rest." He then countered.

"I can't." she told her uncle.

"And I can't either." he told her.

"Aunt Raven healed her, she's good." Vincent said to Jason.

"I'm still going. Besides, all of you need to take this entrance to sneak in."

"Is that how you got caught." Eolus remarked, not thinking.

"No. I took this one." Jason said, showing a different entrance on the other side of Ra's desert fortress.

"So that one's nearest to the main room where they would all be, alright, so NO ONE goes there." Meygan said.

"At least...if he survives the encounter with Omega, let me shoot Ra's in the arm." Jason remarked.

"Jason..." came Carlos's warning. "You will do more than that."

"Exactly." Jason saw the looks the guys gave. "I am older, not stupid. Once we get inside, we need Kid Flash and Eolus to free some of the others. I remember these rooms being occupied." Jason showed them where.

"Uncle Jason...you're not killing Ra's."

"I won't, but he's screwed around with this family long enough...besides, it's kinda hard to kill a living shadow."

"Freeze him in liquid nitrogen." Brian spoke up.

"BRIAN." Omega cried out.

"What? I mean he can't move."

"And one wrong move will KILL him." Meygan said.

"That's too extreme," Jason admitted. "Electricity will do."

"Uncle Jason, if you come...DO NOT KILL." Meygan reiterated as her eyes turned red.

"I won't kill, Meygan."

The present day bats were shocked...did Jason...the one that, in their time, was a killing machine when pissed off, just say he wouldn't kill?

"Ok. Pick those jaws up from the floor."

"Just weird hearing those words out of you right now." Reiena said as she was the first to come out of the shock.

Bruce just smiled. Whatever Meygan and Molly had done to help Jason...it had saved him, and Bruce was grateful.

Two Hours Later

The kids were playing outside and Roy and Oliver were visiting, which had Iesha wanting them to do target practice with her.

Turning her down was hard.

Rini was sitting on top of the treehouse roof, looking down at the others playing tag.

Meygan was resting while Kal and Seri were being checked by Molly; then Terra was having some pain and Molly eased it for the baby was moving.

"Please! I'm really good!" Iesha begged GA.

Oliver laughed. "No Iesha, but I promise we will before you go."

"We?" Roy questioned.

"I wanna do it now!" she cried, and stomped her foot.

"Definitely Artemis' girl." Roy laughed.

"Everyone says that." Iesha remarked with a smile. "Please Ollie...I never get to see you in the future...you died **way** before I was born."

"Let's do it then. She won't stop." Roy went to get the practice targets from the cave.

"YAY!" she cried.

Oliver shook his head.

Mordred watched from his perch behind Rini, invisible for the moment.

Once Roy got the targets set up, he handed Iesha the practice bow and arrow. Seeing what was going on, the Bat Family sat on the sidelines to watch.

Wesley was watching too.

Iesha aimed and let the practice arrow go.

It hit the edge of the center. She got happy.

So did Oliver. "Not bad, kiddo. Let me show you how I do it." Oliver aimed his arrow and let it fly.

It hit dead center.

Iesha pouted.

Roy laughed. "It's okay, Ie. We've done this way longer than you." Then Roy took his turn. His arrow split Oliver's in the middle.

Iesha laughed as she watched Ollie's face go into shock.

"See? It takes practice, Iesha. In a few years, you'll be as good as your brother Vincent."

The mentioning of her archer brother had her sad.

Oliver went to her and got to a knee. "What is it?" he asked her gently.

"I miss my family...Zach and his friends are meanies to want to kill us."

"But you miss Vincent the most." Oliver speculated.

"Yeah. I know he's here right now, but seeing him just makes me think of mom and dad being in trouble. Vincent likes looking after me, and shooting trick arrows when I run from him. The net one gets me every time."

Roy and Oliver laughed at the same time. Even the twins (Dick and Older Reiena) laughed as they listened to the little girl talk.

"What?" she said innocently.

"I assume Vincent can't run like you, and he just wants you safe." Ollie got out, rather proud of the stories of this new archer.

"He's not a speedster….I mean his daddy isn't and **you** raised his daddy. I know he wants me safe and he really proved it. When a meanie archer tried to kill Terra, Vint was right at my side."

"I see…and who?" Oliver asked. Bruce (old) and the twins went over to them.

"You mean the one that tried to kill Terra?" Iesha questioned.

"Yes." Oliver answered.

"I think mommy called him Merlin...it sounded like Mey-Mey's great grandfather's name."

Oliver's body language changed but he stayed calm. "I see. Well, I'm sure Vincent has that handled. Want me to help you split Roy's arrow?"

"YEAH!" Iesha cried.

"Hey!" cried Roy.

"Relax honey, she's just six, it would be good for her moral." Rei remarked as she was at her husband's side.

Oliver helped Iesha set up again. He changed her stance and helped her change her angle.

She let it fly.

Her second arrow split Roy's down the middle and Roy's jaw dropped.

"I DID IT!" she cried, hugging Oliver's neck happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"What a grip she has!" Oliver choked out.

"That's the speedster in her." Wes said as he flew over to her.

Mordred grinned, darkening the clouds about him.

Never turning from her perch, Rini said, "Azarath, metrion, zynthos..."

A blast of dark energy smacked Mordred about, making him appear as Rini flew down to her Batpa for protection.

"Not again." Bruce said with a sigh, but he didn't miss a beat as he was ready to fight.

"Be careful, Batpa; Mordred is crazy." Rini said.

"I've dealt with HIM before, and believe me, I've always won."

Molly sent a tornado at Mordred as Marik turned into a rock.

"So, ready to die...and here I thought Zach didn't find you, but I sensed magic was used on his mind. No doubt my love did that."

"Meygan doesn't want you. You're too old for her!" Marik cried. He then closed his eyes.

Mordred then used his magic to call forth the protector of the gates of Hell, Cerberus and the creature went for Molly and Marik.

"You stay away from Mey-mey." Little Jason screamed as he got some fire from his cousin.

Iesha ran at Cerberus and leapt up, all the while, firing an arrow.

She nailed it in the nose and it breathed fire.

Little Reiena and her aunt of the same name were ready for something like that and went to protect everyone.

Marik flashed and he was no longer six years old. He was grown, 28 years old, and a spitting image of Dick and his former twin, Mathen.

An Earth blast, full of rocks and bushes, flew at Mordred and bombarded him.

The fire controllers started to take in the flames, which present day Reiena was able to get more than Rei-Rei and Jason as Iesha ran around to the animal's back and right up the spine of Cerberus.

"You can't get me, big doggie." Iesha said as she was ready to fire another arrow.

Cerberus snapped its head back and the movement caught Iesha, sending her backward.

"NO ONE HURTS MY SOULMATE." Wes screamed and his psychic power was visibly showing.

Wesley caught Iesha, and he then picked up Cerberus with his telekinesis and tossed it to Mordred, knocking them both out of the sky.

"INCOMING!" screamed Rodney and everyone scattered.

While the two hit the ground, Mordred was ready to do something REALLY evil. After making Cerberus return to his home in Hell; Mordred used a silent spell and soon enough Rini and Reilie were flying against their will and over to him.

"NOOOOOOOOO." The little girls screamed as they tried to fly back to their family and teammates.

"Now, do you all want to try attacking when I have my future step children near me?"

"I will." A voice said and a bullet came flying through the air.

"YOU...I thought Ra's had you captured."

"Thanks to Omega Squad, I'm here to kick your ass all the way back to our time."

It was then revealed who owned that voice...a VERY ANGRY Jason Todd.

"Then try it." He kept the girls in front of him.

 _"Uncle Jay...do it."_ Rini said in Jason's mind.

Jason's hands were steady as he found an open spot on Mordred.

"NO! JASON!" older Bruce cried as Jason opened fired.

 _"Candy Cane, connect me with your Batpa."_ Jason asked his very calm little niece.

 _"Okay."_

 _"Jason, what the hell are you thinking, he'll either die or kill the girls."_ Bruce said as he heard Rini in his mind.

 _"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him, and believe me, I'll get the girls back WITHOUT them getting hurt."_

The bullet nailed Mordred in the collar bone and his magic was gone. His hold on the girls was gone and he dropped to the ground. The girls flew to their uncle Jason.

"My magic!" Mordred whined.

"I warned you; come after the kids and I'm going to fuck you over."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Mordred asked as he tried everything to get his magic to work.

"Shot you with magic dampening bullets. You and Zach are useless without your magicks.

"You'll die for this!" Mordred yelled at him.

"Would love to see that, you bastard, but we of the bat family are rather hard to kill." Jason said with a smirk.

"Try it." Vincent, Carlos and Eolus surrounded him, each ready to take him down.

"Oh look; it's the Coward Squad." Mordred taunted.

"You really think we're cowards, well then, you don't know anything." Eolus said as he was ready to pound Mordred's head in.

"I'll be back, and your bullets won't save you!" he cried as vanished and returned to his time.

"Uncle Jason did it!" cried Young Jason as the kids ran to him.

"What are we, chopped liver?!" Vincent cried.

"You helped, Uncle Vincent, but Uncle Jay saved Rini and Reilie." Little Jason remarked with a smile.

"Wait...how did Marik do that!?" Dick asked as he pointed to a grown-up Marik.

"I had to protect the team." Marik told his future father, then he concentrated and was once again his six year old self.

"It's something special only he can do and he only does it to protect the family, but we can't say anymore." Vincent remarked before Marik opened his mouth about having died once.

"Ah."

"Uncle Jay...thank you." Rini said with a hug. "So...I still can't have that grenade yet...can I?"

"No...Candy Cane. Not yet." Jason told her gently.

Rini started to pout. "...okay, but I'll get it one day."

"We need to talk." Older Bruce said.

"Yea, go ahead and yell at me." Jason said with a sigh.

"Wait...where's Meygan?" Molly asked.

"She's feeding Kal, dang that baby can eat."

"We told her we could deal with Mordred." Vincent added.

"Let's get inside." Oliver suggested.

"Iesha!" Wes cried, shaking her gently as she had not gotten up since she got hit by Cerberus.

Brian ran up to Wesley. "Let me check her neck." Brian took his sister and saw a tiny needle sticking out of it.

Vincent saw Brian pull it out. "The little fucker." he spoke angrily.

"He dies." Brian added.

"BRIAN!" Dick cried out.

"He hurt my little sister, at least let me break a leg...or two."

"How about a neck." Vincent suggested.

"Only if you break it enough so he still lives." Reiena reprimanded as she knew they were going to get Mordred back for hurting their baby sister, but she had to reiterate the 'no killing' rule.

"Deal." they said.

"Let's go inside. I'll check her." Molly told the step brothers.

Once everyone was inside and settled, which took about 10 minutes, Molly checked Iesha and discovered that it was just a sleep serum. Vincent and Brian were at their sister's side.

Roy smiled as the step brothers each took a hand and waited on her.

"She's a tough girl." Oliver commented.

"We know," Vincent said softly. "Just like mom."

"Not to mention thinking she's invincible like dad." Brian added.

"Looks like my little niece is in good hands."

Rini and Reilie looked at Roy with confusion on their faces. "Why say that Uncle Roy?"

"Well, Reiena wasn't my first wife."

"Yea, Aunt Jade…right?" Vincent asked.

"Yep, and well since Iesha is Artemis', I still consider myself part of her family as a brother, so Iesha would be my niece."

"Oh." Rini and Reilie said at the same time.

Wesley waited for Iesha to wake up.

She then moaned, then her eyes fluttered open and she saw her brothers which caused her to smile. "Did we get him?"

"We did, Ie." Wesley said, smiling.

"Bri, Vint...you came back!" she said happily.

"Well we were still in the planning phase when Meygan sensed that bastard's magic was here and just as she was about to come help, Kal screamed for food." Vincent said as he smiled at his little half sister.

"And how could we not come and protect our little sister." Brian stated with a smile.

Iesha beamed.

"You ok, Ie?" Wes asked as he crawled up the bed to her side, which caused Brian to let go of her hand.

"You...caught me?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Iesha leaned over to Wes and kissed him on the cheek, at which Wesley blushed in response. "Thanks, Wes."

Vincent and Brian laughed as Iesha stared at them oddly.

Roy shook his head.

"Anything for a teammate." Wes said with a blush.

"Sure..." Oliver chimed in.

"She's a teammate." Wes shouted.

"Then why did you get her that pretty rock?" Reilie asked, hoping to get her team leader to admit how he really felt.

"She deserves pretty things, Reilie; all girls do."

The older adults saw what was going on, so they needed to distract the kids so they didn't tease the two about it any further. "How about you **all** show me how your aim is?" Ollie asked.

"You mean...we get to shoot arrows?" Jason asked with a huge grin.

"That you do; and I'm sure Iesha wouldn't mind sharing her bow."

"No problem." Iesha said with a smile.

With that Ollie and Roy led Delta Squad outside.

"Jason...We are going to have that talk before you leave." Bruce said as he turned to his second son.

"Alright, but I'm sure you'll want to talk to Little Girl too...so let's go to the cave."

"Little Girl?" Older Bruce asked.

"Meygan."

"Ok."

Bruce nodded and headed for the cave.

Reiena, Dick and Jason followed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It didn't take long for Brian, Jason, Vincent and the present day Bats to get to the cave, and what they saw kinda scarred them.

"MEYGAN...PLEASE." Vincent cried out.

"I'M BLIND." Brian said.

"So...thought you'd try...breast feeding?" Dick asked his future daughter.

"I thought it would be alright, but damn his little jaw is **strong**." Meygan said as she put Kal down and lowered her top. "And couldn't you all knock?!" she demanded.

"On what door?" Jason asked.

"Fine, so what's going on?"

"Mordred was just here." Bruce remarked.

"Duh. So?" Jason replied in a flippant tone.

That's when Meygan's dark aura appeared around her and the temperature dropped. "WHAT...THE...HELL….I thought it was just a fluke in my senses."

"It's alright, we took care of him, and damn those magic disrupting bullets are better than I thought they would be." Jason replied as he realized what was going on.

Meygan took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"We don't want you any more upset, but he did use some of his magic to get Rini and Reilie for a bit." Vincent started

"But my magic disrupters helped free them."

Meygan glared at Jason. "This was why I didn't want you to go. Why I told you not to go…and DON'T want you going now." Meygan checked on Kal, who started to fuss.

"Little girl, I HAVE to...got a few people on my maim list."

"Jason...maybe Meygan's right." Reiena said. "The way you looked when you came through that portal..."

"I get what you're saying Rei-bird, but I have to help, Fire bug is still trapped and so is everyone else." Jason said as his body language started to reflect his anger.

"Aunt Rei's right." Vincent stated.

"Omega Squad would've been caught too if Meygs didn't Soul Raven herself and saw the traps." Brian spoke up.

Bruce and Dick glared at the new mother. "YOU DID WHAT." Dick cried out.

"Soul Ravened myself. My body was here but my soul wasn't."

"THAT'S why you were so weak in both fights with Zach." Reiena remarked.

"And why I got sick." she admitted sheepishly.

Dick sighed; he knew nothing was going to stop his daughter.

"You should stay here." Bruce strongly said to Meygan.

"No offense but Omega Squad needs it's real leader. By the way Uncle Dick, you suck as our leader. Too many restrictions..." Vincent spoke up.

"Oh please, I couldn't have been THAT bad." Dick said.

"The way Uncle Kaldur talks, you were as bad as when you all went to Santa Prisca." Brian added.

Dick winced.

"Okay, so you ARE bad as a leader in the future." Reiena said with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll still do things your way...but we HAVE to have Meygan with us." Vincent stated.

Jason grinned. "That's my Little Girl."

"Speaking of...Jason, the stunt you pulled could've hurt the girls." Bruce reprimanded.

"Oh please, remember how good a shot I am in THIS time...I'm 100 times better in my time." Jason said as he rolled his eyes behind his domino mask.

"Never the less-"

"Suck it, Dickie-bird. I don't fuck up when it comes to those girls!"

"Just be lucky your little shadow isn't down here, Uncle Jason...Areina would just LOVE for him to learn THOSE phrases, and he's right dad...I've seen him shoot with an accuracy that could kill a bank robber holding a hostage right in front of him with a shot to the brain."

"Jason, I understand that you took a different path...but the guns..."

"They're who I was for decades, can't change that now, and I still use your toys, just not as much."

Bruce glared.

"Old Man, this is your house. So I'll respect the gun rule, but if those fuckers come here again, their limps are gone!"

"Uncle Jason...? You shouldn't get mad..." Rini came flying down to give him a hug.

"Candy Cane..." Jason hugged her. She immediately snuggled under his jacket and he held her to him.

"So Zach and Mordred found us, we have the protection we need." Rini said as her voice was a little muffled by Jason holding her tight.

He smiled as she closed her eyes.

Vincent laughed. "Guess Rini will always end the arguments."

"Uncle Jason...are you SURE you want to do this?" Meygan asked.

"Ra's tried to take out Bruce and Damian. Bruce jumped into the pit to save Dami. Ra's needs a bullet for that. Bruce is retired." Jason was getting mad again.

"I'm sure." he added.

Meygan sighed "...alright, I'll let you come along; but...remember your promise."

"Yeah, yeah, no killing but Ra's killed Rei. No way is he **not** eating bullets….even if they are in non-fatal parts of his body."

Reiena's eyes went wide. "...what...is THAT how I die in childbirth with Areina?"

Jason had tears in his eyes as he pulled Reiena to him for a hug with his free arm. "If I hadn't been such an ass, I could've saved you."

"Meygan...can THIS part be erased from our memories, I don't **want** to know it, but now that it's been said, I **have** to know."

"I can ask Carlos to do it."

"WHEN did he poison me?"

"Well...you have ME to blame for being put in that situation, Rei-bird." Jason said as he released his hug.

Reiena thought back on it. "...CADMUS...when they tried to clone you."

"Yes." Was all Jason could say.

Reiena sat on the floor. Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort and Reiena accepted it as this was his way of showing love at times.

Jason sat next to her as he moved Rini to actually sit on the floor.

"It could have been at two points that day when it happened...the kunai or it was mixed into the sedative. I'm sorry, because I wasn't watching my back, I got my dumb ass caught and you suffer for it…so does Fire Bug." Jason said.

Bruce and Dick were actually surprised at how Jason was acting.

"It wasn't your fault, Jay..." Reiena kissed his cheek. "You're my kid brother, and I would have gone anyway. Rule two of the Bat code, save anyone and EVERYONE you have the ability to."

Rini held Jason tighter. Jason got back up, looking at Reiena oddly.

"Jason?"

"I uh...I better get Rini upstairs." Jason took off up the steps and Reiena looked on sadly.

"He's still like that sometimes. He needs space, that's all." Meygan commented.

"Meygan, I really DON'T want to remember what actually kills me; I'd rather just know that I die in childbirth." Reiena said. "And I know why he's acting like that...I don't know if you ever saw it, Dick; but he's had a crush on me…probably still does in his time."

"You're right, Aunt Rei."

"Did my husband mention that he threatened to neuter Jay should he ever try to hit on me before we were married." Reiena said with a giggle.

"Uncle Roy told me, and don't worry; I'll tell Carlos."

"Tell me what, Fearless One?" Carlos asked, his helmet under one arm as he flew down.

"I think Aunt Rei should ask."

"Carlos, I know I asked a lot of you during your last war, but I have a another favor to ask. Jason got so worked up during our little meeting that...he told what causes me to die in childbirth. I don't want myself...as well as Bruce and Dick to know what causes it. I just want to remember that I die giving birth to Areina." Reiena asked.

"It can be done. I'll take care of it. And Meygan...things are bad."

"Alright, we'll leave soon, but I have to make sure Kal is going to be okay while I'm gone."

"The JLU is dying. Barda's kidneys are shutting down." Vincent jumped in.

"But King Orin and Queen Diana are safe, thanks to OUR Raven." Brian added.

"Meygan...We can handle Kal and the kids. Your team needs you." Dick told his future daughter.

"Before this meeting is over, I'm going to stress ONE thing to Bruce and Dick." Reiena said.

"And that is?" Bruce questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want EITHER of you trying to cure whatever is inside me before our memories are erased. I've been dealing with the knowledge I have about my fate for four years already, and I've come to terms with it. PROMISE ME." Reiena said as she turned to her present day family.

Both of the mentioned men stared at each other, then at her.

"Alright," Bruce spoke.

"Meygan, you and Carlos are witnesses, but Dick...what about you?"

"I can't promise that, Rei; I have to try." Dick told her.

"Then you're no brother of mine." Reiena said with a heavy heart.

"Dad...there really is no cure. Carlos and I tried. You need to promise Aunt Rei that you won't search." Meygan told him, her arms folded and a Bat Glare aimed at him.

Dick sighed. He took Reiena into his arms and hugged her. "Ok. I won't try. I love you."

"I know, but I really have come to terms with it...although things might change my mind further down the road, but I'm serious." Reiena said as she returned the hug.

"Ok." he agreed.

"Ok, there's too much sappiness. I need to go!" Brian then ran off for the house and Vincent laughed as he ran.

Meygan shook her head. "Guess this means I'm out of retirement. Officially."

"When is a hero ever officially retired?" Reiena asked to try and lighten the mood.

"Finally!" Vincent hugged Meygan from behind. "Any leader is better than you Uncle Dick, sorry, but that's just the truth."

"So you've said." Dick said with a glare.

"But the original Batman wasn't bad...you know, for an old man." Carlos added with a smile to Bruce.

"I had to retire, Aunt Rei. Kids and all."

"I understand, but it never lasts. I mean my daughter's in your time right now fighting to protect her family."

Meygan's eyes clouded when thinking of Areina. "Once we're back in our time, we can meet up with Onyx and the others to further the plan, then we'll take Damian with us. We DO need an assassin after all."

"He and the original Batman are safe in the Batcave, I put a spell up after we got them there from the Lazuras Pit." Carlos remarked.

"But we'll be severely out numbered. We need Damian, regardless of the spell."

"Right." Carlos said. "I will go get him when we return."

"What about the JLU?" Vincent asked.

"We need to know what was used. Then maybe we can cure it here and take it with us."

Just then Andrew flew down into the cave. "I don't know what it was exactly, but I have the antidote's formula."

"Perfect!" Vincent said excitedly.

"I'll hold onto it until we're ready to go." Andrew told the small team.

"Where's Uncle Jason?"

"Trying to get the kids to take naps. They're too excited to see him."

Meygan smiled.

"Let's go see this." Vincent suggested and they all went upstairs.

They soon found the hero turned villain turned back hero in the entertainment room and Delta Squad was all over him.

"Uncle Jason...can I help you kick some Light ass." Little Jason asked.

"I'm telling mommy and Uncle Jason...you're in trouble...again." Little Bruce said.

"Don't tattle, Bruce! He **just** got back!" Kara cried

"I want a grenade, Uncle Jason." Rei-Rei asked.

"Not you too..." Jason said with a sigh. "I've already had to set an age limit for Rini."

"Please!"

"Can we play cops, villains and Batman? You can be Batman!" Reilie cried.

"I'll be Mr. Freeze!" Rini sounded off.

That was when the heroes from the meeting couldn't contain their laughter.

The kids and Jason looked at them oddly. "Did we say something funny?" Rodney asked. "And I'm Clayface!"

That was when Delta Squad caught sight of Older Bruce's face at the thought of Jason being Batman.

"Sorry Batpa," Rini said. "We don't have to play."

"No, it's perfectly fine to want to play, but I never thought Jason would **ever** be Batman."

"She's mastered the pout. No one says no when Candy Cane uses that famous Grayson pout you twins invented." Jason said, blushing.

"You have?" Dick asked.

"Yeah." And Rini showed him.

Dick was stunned. "She really mastered it. My god..."

"Like Uncle Damian puts it, my cuteness could end all wars." Rini said with a giggle.

"Hey, Uncle Dick can be Batgirl!" Iesha cried. "And I'm Poison Ivy!"

Reiena at that point fell to the floor laughing at what the tiny speedster just said about her brother.

"Wait a minute..."

"And Batpa can be Robin!" Wesley joined in.

That was when Dick and Jason joined Reiena in uncontrollable laughter.

Old Bruce looked ready to faint.

"Master Bruce, it **is** goingbe an interesting patrol tonight, I see..." Alfred smiled as he stood at the doorway. "But even young heroes need their naps."

"Wait...what about grandma, what's she going to do?" Little Jason asked as the Bat siblings were getting their laughter under control.

"Well...since I'm the only Bat with superpower, I guess I'll just have to stay as Flamebird."

"Or you can be Batwoman?" Young Bruce offered.

"Batwoman?" Reiena asked her grandson.

"Um yeah. I mean, pretend is about being someone you're not, and there's never been a Batwoman."

Reiena giggled. "I see you understand the game very well. Maybe it WOULD be interesting...but I'd need a new costume before patrol."

"You can use Batman's red one," Rini said. "He has it still, right?"

"Little ones, you can play after your naps. Off to bed, all of you."

There were lots of awwws but the kids did as they were told.

Except Rini, who snuggled on Jason's leg and was asleep in seconds.

"I can't get over how attached she is to you." Dick remarked and Reiena seconded that statement with a nod.

"She has no fear, just like her mother. And sometimes, I think she just likes me." Jason took off his jacket and draped it over her. "And there are no grenades in my jacket."

"I'm surprised at that." Bruce said. "I mean you were just full of...how did you put it, hidden goodies all over."

Jason smiled. "I still have some hidden, but since Rini keeps insisting on a grenade, I take them out whenever I'm around her."

"Which is a good thing."

"Maybe you better feed Kal again." Vincent suggested as he grabbed at Meygan's covered boob for food.

"This time...SOOOO going with formula."

Kal pouted at that announcement.

"Fine...I'll get you some of my milk, but you're drinking it from a bottle."

Kal pouted more.

Jason laughed. "Sorry, Little Girl. Looks like he's like every male in the universe; food and boobs rolled into one trumps **everything** else."

"UNCLE JASON." Meygan shouted.

"Hey, just telling the truth."

"Sweetie, if you try to be gentle..."

Kal smiled happily.

Everyone started to laugh as Meygan went off to feed Kal, glaring at her uncle as she went.

The Future

He was mentally kicking himself; how could he let his squad down. Now he was hanging by his wrists and knew something was going to happen, but wasn't exactly sure what…or by whom. His question about who was about to be answered as the door to his cell opened.

"Ah, my dear nephew." A familiar voice said.

"You're sick. My uncle Zach died LONG before I was born." The boy said.

"Now Mathen, you know that's not true."

"Your soul is dark and evil, how you hid it from Cass and my mother is beyond me. I'm surprised Grandpa Merlin didn't catch on." Mathen said.

"That was the fun part, being around him and my siblings while planning their downfall." Zach said.

Mathen glared at this so called Master and was ready to attack. One thing the Light had not counted on was him wanting to attack Zach with all his might….or so he thought. It was just as he tried to summon his fire magic, he felt the weakness within him.

Zacharius smirked. "I was hoping you would try, nephew."

"What...what did you do to me?" Mathen asked.

"Ah, a little spell that was cast onto me by your Uncle Marik-it made my fire magic useless and it felt like I was doused with arctic waters each time I tried."

"You're sick..." Mathen said, but it wasn't just the cold he was feeling, he felt like his own magic was leaving him. "You're draining my magic?!"

"I modified the spell a bit, but I got these ice pokers here just for you." The Master walked over to the large ice tray in a corner and he lifted one up, the tip ice blue in color.

"Meygan's going to kick your ass!" Mathen retorted angrily.

"Let her try, she'll be no match for me as long as I draw on your power as well."

"She's more powerful than you. I know this already!" Mathen watched as the iced poker came his way.

"And you thought you could stop me when I attacked you and the mortal fire brat." Zach said as the poker touched Mathen's skin

Mathen bit his lip as his ribs and side was numb with the intense cold before it was pulled away.

"Even if she drew upon the magicks of your younger siblings and your mother, it wouldn't be enough." Zach poked him again just below his heart.

Mathen flinched, but he didn't give in. "She doesn't need my family's magic...she's strong enough as it is."

"We shall see. I know where she is. I could leave now and rip the whelp from her body..."

"Good luck getting past everyone protecting her..."

Zach merely smiled; he was plotting as he switched out iced pokers.

While the children were taking their naps

Brian and Terra were hanging out before he returned to the future to help save his family.

"Honey, I'm glad you're doing alright here...but I have to go back and help."

"I know, you're the only speedster on the team right now, and you're needed." Terra said. "Um...I met your mom."

Brian was floored and his eyes showed it.

"Just ask Bruce to contact her, I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Brian was torn. "I...I shouldn't. It might make me do something stupid."

"She knows a lot about you, we talked for a long time. Just be yourself." Terra said with a smile.

"But...what if this meeting isn't enough for me? What if I want to save her? To run to the past...um our past to save her? I could save her from the cancer..." Brian had tears in his eyes. He was considering it.

"She knows she's going to die, and Carlos will remove that information after the war is over, but she doesn't want to be saved, she wants you to have your life." Terra stated. "I know about the letter, and that it gave you peace, but haven't you EVER wanted to talk to her in person?"

"Terra...of course I have, but it may not be enough for me."

"Is it enough knowing that I met her, and I can tell you what you don't find out yourself?" Terra said as she moved in for a kiss.

Brian held Terra tight and kissed her breath away. "Alright. I'll ask."

"Do it now, you don't have long before you return to save everyone." Terra said as they looked into each other's eyes.

Brian went to find Bruce Wayne.

It didn't take long as Rini was flying beside him and they were talking.

"Batpa, I'm going to miss seeing you like this."

"Am I not as strong in your time?"

"You are, but I mean, I like you better with black hair instead of the gray."

"Hey Bruce...I um...I have a favor to ask." Brian said as he caught up with them.

"Brian!" Rini rushed him and hugged him hard.

"Rini! Hugging too hard!" Brian choked out.

"Sorry!" Rini said as she released the hug.

"What's your favor, Kid Flash."

"Could you get ahold of Claire West?"

"You want to talk to her too..."

"I just...yea."

"Alright." Bruce shook his head.

"It's okay, Batpa, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk." Rini said as she flew off.

Bruce then headed down to the cave to get ahold of Claire west...again.

Some Time Later

There was a knock on the door and Alfred escorted the visitor in.

"So, it seems that another of the future kids wants to talk to me."

"Indeed, Miss Claire, you'll find him in the study, and you will notice something about him."

"Thank you Alfred."

Claire knew the way to the study and when she walked in, she saw what Alfred meant. "...are you Brian?"

"Terra was right, you and she DID talk a lot."

"She mentioned how you looked just like Wally...except for my eyes."

Brian then hugged the woman who would be mother soon. "I can't believe you're here. I can hug you."

"Honey, I know this must be hard...but I do suppose that Areina felt the same way with her mother."

"She did...and she still treasures her time here with Flamebird."

"Let's sit." Claire moved them to the couch to sit. "You look just like your father. I assume you got his speed right."

"Yea, I did...and my sister did as well, but she has a different mother."

"So after me...him and Artemis?" she asked.

Yes, but that didn't really happen till I was 16. He will always love you...even after..." Brian said, but the tears started to form.

"I'm not mad, Brian. I'm happy, Wally raised you by himself, and I know it wasn't easy. Right now, I'm in remission, and Wally shows me every day how much he loves me."

"MOOOOOOM." Brian said mortified as he knew what she meant.

"It's not just 'that'...but believe me that I'm happy Wally is able to love another...so, after we finish talking, I'd like to meet your little sister."

"Ok….but I can save you!" Brian blurted out. "I can run fast enough to keep you from dying-"

"Brian dear, think about that for a moment."

"What? I can do it!"

"But I'm serious; if you do that, then your little sister probably would never be born...I'd still be married to your father, and he would never get with Artemis. Your step brother wouldn't be your step brother...just a teammate. I've heard Wally talk about Dr Fate...and I think you would be in big trouble if you saved me from dying."

"But...Mom...I can..."

"Brian...you are an amazing son, but I will refuse it. As I refused your father's offer."

"Wha-?"

"When I had gotten sick the last time, Wally wanted to do the same thing, but I refused."

"But...how are you in remission now?"

"Serenity...that's how, she reduced my cancer to stage one, and I'm getting an experimental treatment that will help me live longer...probably long enough to have you."

"But..."

"Brian...if you try to save me, you'll lose your little sister. Wally always wanted a little girl. A bunch of sons...but ONE little girl." Claire smiled.

Brian thought about that. "...at least I got to talk to you. Mom, I'm sorry I even thought about saving you...I thought your letter to me had given me peace...but now...well I really have found peace about this." He said as he hugged her.

Claire laughed. "Brian...you are just like Wally, but let me meet your sister."

"Ok, but she doesn't know yet…about me and her having different moms."

"How old is she?"

"Six. A happy, running six year old." Brian ran off to get her.

It didn't take long before Brian came back and was carrying a little blonde haired girl who was rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, it seems you woke her from her nap."

"It's alright, she'll be back out as quick as a flash after this."

"Hello...so you're Brian's mommy?"

Brian was floored. "...Ie...how did you know?"

"Well, you can't hit anything in target practice, so mommy isn't YOUR mommy."

"You're a very observant little girl; yes, I'm Claire."

"Hiya!" Iesha jumped over to Claire and hugged her. "You're very pretty."

"Why thank you, so I hear you're a little speedster just like your brother and father. Can I see just how fast?"

"Ok!" Iesha jumped down and ran off as soon as she felt the floor under her feet.

"Wo..." But before Claire could finish Iesha was back...and with a batarang.

"It's one of Grandpa Bruce's special ones; he hid it from me when we first got here and I had to search the WHOLE batcave." Iesha said with a smile.

Claire laughed. She saw how the little girl looked so much like Artemis. "You ARE fast. So, why don't you put that back and I'll have a present for you when you get back."

"Yah!" Iesha ran off.

"So what's the present?" Brian asked.

"You'll see."

Iesha came back a few seconds later.

"PRESENT!"

"IESHA, you were raised better." Brian said.

"It's alright, honey." Claire said.

"Right, Bri...may I have my present now?"

Claire went into her purse and pulled out two ponytail holders-one red and one yellow with a lightning bolt in the middle of the fan-like ribbon surrounding it.

Iesha's eyes widened at the sight.

"These were meant for the little girl I'd have some day with Wally, but I think you deserve them first." Iesha squealed in excitement as Claire wrapped them over her red ponytail holders. "There you go."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE THEM." Iesha screamed as she hugged Claire's leg. "I'm sorry you don't get to raise Bri...but daddy did good."

"That's ok."

Just then Iesha's stomach rumbled and Claire just laughed. "Go ahead and get you a snack, Iesha."

"Bye Claire, it was nice to meet you." Then Iesha sped off.

"So much like your father that one." Claire said with a smile.

"She is, Mom, but she got Artemis' attitude, everyone says so."

"I can tell. I know she's with Jackson right now, but I believe Wally and Artemis were meant to be together. Well, I should be going, your father and I have a date tonight...and I promised to cook."

"So…." Brian asked as he wasn't sure how to respond to his mother's remark just now.

"Your father and I fell in love yes….but if I remember the stories, he was with Artemis while the team was still VERY young."

Brian smiled at her answer. "Thanks Mom; for giving her those hair holders."

"I'm just happy Wally gets her little girl."

"Iesha will treasure those...because you gave them to her, and she knows I never got to meet you before now."

"Well, goodbye son." Claire hugged Brian one last time, gave him a kiss on the forehead then he walked her to the front door and she left.

In another part of the Manor

Molly was making sure Meygan was strong enough to return to the future the next afternoon when suddenly Meygan seemed to zone out for a moment.

"Mey-Mey?"

"I have to soul raven, then I'll explain." Meygan said and she started levitating while keeping a tight hold on Kal and she was in her trance.

The Future

Areina was in so much pain, but she wasn't going to give in, Ian (still thinking he's Slade) had spent the past hour whipping her while she was strung up by her wrists and held down by her ankles being chained.

"You know what you have to do to make this end." Ian said as he reared back and quickly moved his arm again to whip her.

"And you know my answer, SCREW YOU."

"Then this will continue until you agree to be my apprentice."

He then continued without stopping and Areina was willing to die to keep her powers and skills out of this madman's hands...but she also wanted this to stop.

 _"Areina, please don't give in, you're stronger than this."_ A voice said, coming into her mind.

 _"Meygan; WHY are you here, you have to leave, you'll feel the pain as well."_

 _"I'm coming back for all of you. Just hold on."_

 _"I don't know if I can, I've..."_

 _"I can take away the pain, but please, you have to survive this, you're a Bat, you can do it, I know you can."_

 _"Meygan, please you have to leave my mind."_

 _"I'm not going to till you promise you won't give in, do it for your family, for your sons...and your future children."_

 _"Okay."_ Areina said, and suddenly she felt her will strengthen and the pain from the whipping session had subsided to a mere stinging.

"You seem to need more incentive." Ian whipped Areina on the top of her chest, ripping the skin there.

It was then that Areina laughed. "Really...did you think you were going to break me THAT easily?"

"No. I just want you to suffer until you yield to me." Ian hit the remote button, stretching her limbs beyond her limits.

Areina just laughed some more. "Oh please, you think I haven't been tortured enough, I went through HELL when you all had me last time. I mean come on….the dry drowning, the rack…and did you REALLY think I would kill my cousin."

Ian smiled. He let the whip go and went behind her. Picking up a bucket of ice water, he threw it at her back, the zero degrees water smacking her.

Areina only winced, but never screamed out. Meygan had been right, she needed to stay strong. "Is that all you've got, I felt colder when David's plan was working on me before he joined our side."

Ian then grinned. "Hardly." He picked up a long hose and turned it on, spraying her with the constant stream of ice cold water, even moving all around her to chill her skin.

Areina started feeling the chill, but she wasn't going to give in. This time she kept quiet so that maybe this would end.

He then aimed at her face and kept it at her face.

He kept it there just long enough for her body to start seizing from lack of air. "So, will you yield?"

"How about you just go to hell. Are we done here, I wish to see my husband." Areina said as she glared at Ian.

Ian smiled. "Would you like to know how Ian killed his father?"

"I have been curious...I mean what happens to make a sweet kid want to kill their own father."

"Edwin Montgomery prided himself on his intelligence. So Ian carved him up. It seems that my previous apprentice told stories of our adventures and Ian came to love them. After being told that he couldn't see Monty anymore, Ian wasn't going to stand for that separation. Ian then stabbed his father and severed his head from his body…impaling it on a spear Monty had given him in the middle of the living room." Ian pulled out his hunting knife and sliced the skin on her arm, just the top layer.

"May I ask one question?" Areina said through the pain of the cut (even a top layer being cut can hurt).

"Why not..." Ian then sliced her just above her stomach, the knife angled to cut off the top layer of skin.

Areina winced again, and this time she was going to humor him. "How old was Ian when it happened?"

"12." With her inner skin exposed, Ian picked up his whip again.

Areina had to think fast...then it hit her. "Give me some time to think over your offer, if you're the 'gentleman' your reputation has made you out to be."

"I'm not a gentleman, girl." He struck the exposed inner skin.

"I knew you weren't Deathstroke. I've read my grandfather's files on him and he would give anyone a chance to think things over...and well I just might consider the offer, but I would need some time to fully make up my mind." Areina said as the pain laced her voice, but she wasn't going to scream out.

"Very well. Five minutes is all you get." Ian dropped the whip and turned to leave the cell.

"How about one day. I mean, I can't really consider all the options in just five minutes."

"No. Five…minutes."

"There are too many options to think over in five minutes, I may be a Bat, but I'm not a damn computer. There is another thing to consider. You're calculating and cautious about making deals, weighting the pros and cons, so why not give a potential future apprentice that consideration."

"Very well. ONE day!" Then Ian was gone.

The Past

Meygan had returned to her body and was sitting back on the medical bed in the Batcave.

"What did you do?" Molly asked.

"Areina was in major trouble, so I went and helped how I could." Meygan said as she still held Kal and started to get out of bed.

"Wait, your blood pressure dropped. I'll take Kal. You rest."

"I wasn't...going to let Areina...give in." Meygan said as she felt sleep want to take her.

"Sis, lie down. I can handle Kal." Molly took her nephew and held him close.

"Okay, but...tell Omega that we leave within three days."

"Ok." Molly watched her sister fall asleep.

Meygan then started mumbling in her sleep. "Areina….won't be able….to stall….past that."

Later that Evening

"Ow! Kal!" Meygan cried as her son sucked on her nipple a bit too hard.

When she tried to adjust herself, he did it again and Meygan reached for a bottle of the specially formulated Kryptonian food and he went through one bottle as if he hadn't gotten any breast milk from his mother just a few minutes ago.

She sighed as she burped her son and put him down for a nap.

There was a knock at the door and Molly poked her head in. "Hey."

"Hey Moll." Meygan lowered her shirt. "What's the verdict?"

"You're drying up. You can probably breastfeed for another week or two. That's it."

"That's bad news for Kal."

"You're going to have to keep him on a bottle. I wish I could help but he eats a lot."

"What did I expect from a Kryptonian baby?" Meygan smiled as she watched Kal sleep.

While the two Grayson sisters were talking in one of the bedrooms, Liv was recording Da'Shaun rolling around in the den, grabbing his toes and laughing.

"Ro is **so** going to love this and want a copy." Liv said to herself.

Liv was smiling, for Da'Shaun had been very active for the last two days.

Then Da'Shaun stopped and sat up. He looked around, then made his way to the Wayne Clock.

Liv kept recording as he kicked the clock and it swung open.

She was shocked as he giggled and crawled down the steps carefully.

Da'Shaun crawled down all of the steps with Liv following.

"What are you up to Da'shaun?" Liv said out loud.

Da'Shaun looked at her, then got to his feet. He made his way over to the Batmobile. He placed his hands on it and smacked it, forcing the hood to open and slide back.

Laughing, he placed his hands onto the floor and water sprouted from them, and Da'Shaun was raised up to the seats of the Batmobile.

Liv's jaw fell so hard it could have hit the floor, but she just kept recording.

He then made the water move him above the vehicle and just as he cleared the top of the cockpit, the water gave out, and he fell, landing in the passenger seat.

He clapped his hands happily.

Liv went to the Batmobile. "Da'Shaun, Batman's going to kill you."

He then yawned and curled into the seat to nap.

"Over what?" A voice boomed.

Liv jumped, turning around and saw Bruce Wayne standing there, staring her down.

"Um...Da'Shaun... Wanted to see...the Batmobile?" she squeaked.

"More like he wanted a nap in it...but why did you put him in there?"

"I didn't. He did it himself." Liv rewound the camera footage to show Batman.

After watching the events unfold, the Dark Knight couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "I'm surprised; he's what…about four months old?"

"A little over four months…."

"Impressive. How long has he been working with his magic?"

"He just showed it."

That's when Bruce's jaw dropped.

"That's nothing, according to Areina, Jason and Bruce's powers came out at one week and when Jason started burning their room; Bruce was putting the fire out."

"These children are powerful indeed."

"Just look who their parents are, descendants of the original team...and well Ro and David may be new heroes, but they are powerful in their own way." Liv stated.

Bruce walked over to the Batmobile and saw Da'Shaun was sound asleep. "He seems to like the car."

"I think I have an idea for what his parents should do for his first 'big boy' bed." Liv said with a giggle.

Bruce then gently picked him up and held the boy to him. "I wouldn't oppose that idea."

"You wouldn't happen to have any extra seats you can store away till our time would you? He seems to like the feel of the seats, and I'm sure Serenity's magic can make a seat into the perfect bed."

"I can construct a few new ones and store them."

"Thank you, I'm sure his parents would be happy to have them since he loved the passenger seat so much."

"Vbmm...vrmmm..." Da'Shaun interrupted them in his sleep.

"He loves speed as well…apparently. Let's get him to a bed, a real one." Bruce and Liv then headed back upstairs.

One Hour Later

Erica had to get this out of the way, and now she was going to…..but to get in touch with the person she wanted to, she'd have to talk to the scariest member of this time's Justice League. The young Martian/Human headed down into the famous Batcave and was amazed.

"Wow, this…..I've only heard stories." Erica said out loud as she went further down the stairs then headed for the large computer in the area.

"I'm sure it's not that impressive." A voice said and spooked Erica, then she turned around and saw Bruce Wayne standing behind her.

"Maybe not to you Bats, all of you are around this all the time, but….."

"I understand, so…."

"I'm sorry, my name is Erica."

"I heard you say that J'onn was your father."

"Yes, but he hasn't been in my life for years….he died in the line of duty."

"I can contact him for you to talk to if you'd like."

"Thank you. What they say is true, you can read minds without telepathy." Erica said with a smile.

"I will contact him, and let you know when he can come over." Batman said and with that he headed over to the Batcomputer.

"Um…don't take this wrong, but stories I've heard….you were the scariest member of the League, but now I see why you have to be."

"Did you read my mind?"

"No, but after seeing how the Light is when I went to help Omega….I get why you're two different people, one when you're not out there fighting crime and one when you're Batman. Both worlds need you as you are, but one can't survive without the other." Erica remarked with a smile.

Bruce hadn't thought of it that way before, and actually smiled back at J'onn's daughter. "Thank you for saying that Erica. I'll let you know when J'onn is on his way."

With that, Erica nodded and headed out to explore more of Wayne Manor.


	15. Chapter 15

Two Hours Later

"How are you feeling, Little Girl?" Jason made his way over to the medical area of the cave where Meygan was resting with her son, Kal, happily eating. When Jason saw that Meygan was feeding him, he stopped at the opening.

"Better. Kal was hungry…again." Meygan showed the half-empty bottle. Then she gave it back.

"So he's 3/4 Kryptonian...that explains him kicking you when you used magic." Jason joked.

"I swear I lost my liver and spleen to him." Meygan teased back.

Jason chuckled. He got closer and sighed. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I told you not to go." Meygan's eyes burned with tears. "I didn't want to be alone."

"I couldn't let that asshole take Candy Cane from you." Jason saw her glare and he stepped up to the side of the bed. "And you weren't alone, you have your family around."

"He'd have to go through Kevin to get to her." Meygan took the empty bottle from Kal and started to burp him. "And I know I have my family, but you and I are kindred spirits."

"He has the shiny green rock, Meygan. Kevin, Candy Cane and Lil Duchess are vulnerable to it. No way was I going to chance you getting tangled up with Zach. I mean if everyone HAS been caught, I'm sure he's used some on Kev."

"I would've handled it." Meygan told him in an almost defiant voice. "And I'm sure that's the case, but he's not full Kryptonian, he'll be alright….."

"Couldn't let you take on Zach while you were pregnant." Jason folded his arms. "I was planning to come back to you."

Meygan sighed. "I know. But...I still have to face him."

"Just take my gun and shoot him…in fact I will. You shouldn't have to face him."

"It's inevitable..."

"Damn it Little Girl, you don't have to do this!" Jason was getting mad.

"YES, I do." Meygan said as Kal finally burped.

Jason gently took Kal from Meygan and placed him in his special incubator. "Spill, Meygan."

"What?"

"You know what. You're not the one meant to stop Zach, are you?" Jason asked accusingly.

Meygan sighed; her uncle had found her out.

"Well?" Jason added impatiently.

"I'm not saying who, but you're right...I'm NOT the one to finish him."

"Then why are you doing this?! You had everyone convinced it's you."

"I'm an omni wizard."

"Duh, you and Rini are, but why are YOU volunteering to do this?!" Jason demanded.

"To save the one that's supposed to do it the pain of the burden."

"Meygan...you just gave birth. You can't leave your son so soon."

"I **have** to...not that I want to though."

"You need to rest. You can guide us and I can lead Omega Squad."

"You said it yourself: Only I can lead my squad. Dad sucks at it."

"Oh yea, got to remember to rub it in his face when we get home." Jason said with a wide grin on his face.

Meygan giggled. "Uncle Jason..."

"I mean it, Brian told me that, and you know he doesn't kid around when it comes to Dickie-bird."

Meygan shook her head. "I'm going to try in an hour to leave."

"No."

"Try and stop me."

Jason pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. But his finger wasn't on the trigger. "Don't make me; we'll go back as soon as you're ready, like we originally planned."

"I'll go back...WITH you and Omega." Meygan said as her eyes started to turn red.

"You can wait to heal. Doc Fate can tell you if you run out of time. Okay?"

Meygan sighed. "Alright."

Jason sighed in relief and holstered his gun. "You still need to shoot him up with those magic disrupting bullets. Seriously."

Meygan shook her head. "And I will... just not kill him...not with a gun anyway."

Kal whimpered. "Again?" Meygan said as she reached over to a door under the incubator and pulled out another bottle.

Jason took the bottle and took Kal carefully into his arms. "Rest, ok? I can feed him."

"He does seem to listen to you...even BEFORE he was born."

"That means Kal's going to be a good nephew." Jason gave the bottle to Kal who grinned and drank his milk. "Wow, you really want this milk. Wait, is that why you can't use **your** milk; because he's mostly Kryptonian?"

"Uncle Jason!" Meygan cried.

"What, I mean I'm sure Kevin is gentle enough..." Jason said with a smile.

Meygan's eyes went red.

"What...? I'm telling you, baby boys like to nestle up on their moms and enjoy themselves. I think Kal's missing out...and Kevin gets you all to himself." Jason ducked as a pillow assaulted him.

"You have a dirty mind and I'm going to kick your ass for that one, Uncle Jason." Meygan said as her eyes were bright red by now.

"Hey I was there when junior here was conceived. It took eight **hours**." Jason saw that Meygan was ready to attack. "Ok ok. Sorry."

"To answer your original question. After the hell he put me through during my pregnancy, I'm not letting him get anywhere NEAR my chest. Even after trying….I've fed him so much….I'm going to be dry in a week or two if he keeps eating at this rate."

Jason chuckled. "Fair enough. You sleep, Little Girl. I got this amazing miracle of a boy."

"Thanks Uncle Jason." Meygan said as she lay back down after Jason brought her pillow back.

Meanwhile, in the Monitor Room of Watchtower, the Batfamily had been listening...and watching the two heroes talk.

"I have to go help her in this fight." Reiena said.

"You can't. It could change the timeline." Dick told his twin.

"What if it's Areina that's supposed to kill Zach, I can't let her live with that on her conscience."

"I don't think it is. I believe magic's involved. Areina doesn't have magic." Bruce spoke thoughtfully.

Reiena's eyes softened to from determination to worry. "Alright; I just hope that she's doing alright."

"We have to believe that she is," Molly said quietly, spooking the other Bats. "And it's Cassidee, my cousin from mom's side. She's the one meant to kill Zach. Only an Omni-wizard can kill another Omni-wizard."

"But isn't she Zach's daughter?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, Dad…she is."

The present day Bats didn't know what to say.

"But maybe Cass doesn't know; which is why Mey-Mey has to." Molly explained.

"Why wouldn't Cass know that she's an Omni-wizard?" Reiena questioned.

"Only her Earth Magic has shown up and until about six months ago; we thought that Zach was a one element wizard. Whereas Mey-Mey had all four start showing up about seven years ago."

"What shocks me is the lengths Jason went through to try and end this for you all." Bruce showed no emotion but he was proud of his wayward son.

"He's been very protective of all of us ever since he returned to our side."

"I just can't believe that he did a selfless act." Dick shook his head.

"You all have had your share of them; it just took a few decades for Jason's to shine through." Bruce said with a smile...SHOWING.

 _On the screen, Kal burped again and Jason set him back into his incubator/bed. "Now Kal...your mom needs to be safe, until she heads back with us, then I've got her. You're the only Kryptonian who can do it right now, just like you did when you were inside of her." Jason smiled as Kal kicked. "Good boy."_

"Thank you, Jason." Reiena whispered.

"Huh?" Dick said to his twin.

"Just getting it out of the way." Reiena said with a smile. "He's got a big battle ahead of him."

 _"Uncle Jason?" Rini went flying down the steps to him._

 _Jason caught her in his arms. "Hi Candy Cane, you should be sleeping."_

" _Jay's mind keeps surging with thoughts and it's waking me up." Rini answered as she giggled at her nickname. "Anyway, can I have a grenade now?"_

 _"Now Rini, your parents said not until you were older, and besides, I'm fresh out."_

 _Rini pouted._

 _"That doesn't work on me, Candy Cane."_

 _"Never hurts to try." Rini said as she smiled. "I'll wait for that grenade."_

"Why does she want a grenade so badly?" Dick asked.

"Most likely to throw at Little Jason."

"I thought she liked her cousins?" Reiena asked.

"They also make her mad." Molly shook her head.

"Why?"

"She gets teased."

 _Jason started walking up the steps. "Do you want me to talk to Jason and Bruce about the teasing?" he asked her._

 _"And Rodney." Rini added._

 _"Ok. Let me talk to them after they wake up." And the pair went out of the cave._

The next morning

"We can't go that way. It was too guarded when we got Uncle Jason out." Brian commented as him, Red Hood and Omega Squad were working on rushing Ra's Winter retreat from all sides to divide The League of Assassins.

"Ok then. Why not try this entrance?" Meygan asked as they all stared at the 4-D imaging of the vast castle.

Meygan rubbed her temples as the men on the team all talked at once, giving her a headache.

" _Meygan...help...me..."_ came the soft plea within her mind.

Meygan took a few steps away from the table, to try and distant herself from the testosterone all around.

 _'Areina?'_ Meygan called out mentally.

Meygan got bombarded with the stinging, ripping pain that Areina was suffering, but Meygan's soul was focused on the slowing of her heart.

 _"I'm staying strong...but Ian's...he's relentless. I don't...know...how..."_

 _'Just breathe.'_ Meygan told her just before a new searing pain tore through Areina and Meygan felt it.

Areina's heart slowed even more.

"Guys! get Molly now!" Meygan summoned her shadow raven and she disappeared.

"Did she really just leave us behind..." Eolus asked.

"Something's going on...she wouldn't do that without a GOOD reason." Vincent said.

"I'll get Molly." Brian took off to get the resident doctor.

Brian zoomed back down with Molly just as Meygan returned in her shadow raven, carrying a very injured and still bleeding Areina.

"Mol!" Meygan ran the unconscious Areina to the med area and placed her down on the first bed in the area, holding her hand. "Her heart is too slow! I can hold her to me but-"

The ever calm Molly took Areina's hand and closed her eyes, going to work.

"RAIN." Vincent cried out as he saw the shape his sister was in.

Jason held him back. "Let them work. Then we'll get the fucker who hurt her. I promise." And he looked ready to hurt someone… **bad**.

Molly kept her focus on her cousin, who was going to flat line on them. "Sis, you need to breathe for both of them. I can do the rest."

Vincent's eyes widened. "...them...Rain's..."

Carlos' eyes closed and he saw the tiny life within Areina. "She is... the baby is still alive." He was shocked.

Jason kicked a nearby rock wall in rage and actually chipped off a piece of it. "That's it- they all get bullets!"

Areina's eyes soon opened, but they could tell she was still weak. "I...want to go back...I HAVE...to."

"Shhhh...Areina, rest. We got you..." But Vincent was angry. He wanted to go back now and take 'care' of them all.

Molly forced Areina to sleep so she could heal.

"I...won't lose...Orin'ahm...heal me as much as you can...then take me back." Areina said as she fell under Molly's spell of sleep.

"She's not going back." Eolus declared.

"She must." Carlos remarked.

"Not yet." Meygan told her team.

"She has a task that only SHE can do in our fight." Carlos said. "Also, Molly, can you heal her just enough so she is still weak...but strong enough to live?"

"I have to heal her all the way. Her injuries are too severe for a partial healing." Molly closed the whip marks.

"If they see that she is completely healed from….whatever the hell happened to her, then they'll know something is wrong." Eolus remarked.

"I can cover it up. I'll make an illusion of her injuries and no one will be the wiser." Meygan told Molly.

"Ok. I healed her up enough. I need a blanket." Molly grabbed a thermal blanket that Brian had gotten and threw it on her cousin.

Areina's breathing had stabilized and her heart rate was a little erratic but that was to be expected. Meygan then knew that she had to make Omega and everyone in the room promise something.

"I don't know if Areina figured it out the first time I helped her, but I don't want her worrying about it now. NO ONE says anything about the baby until the time is right...or this war is OVER."

"Meyg-" Vincent started but Meygan glared hard at him and her team.

"Areina MUST return to our time for that part of her destiny, if she finds out about the baby, then she will want to stay here to protect it." Carlos remarked.

"Besides the baby is and will REMAIN safe. I have a spell around it; and anyone looking at her will think she's injured but she's not." Meygan added.

Vincent closed his eyes and nodded his consent; he didn't want to, though.

Meygan looked at Molly. "10 minutes?"

"Yeah."

"So Fire Bug's going to be okay?" Jason asked.

"Of course. Her cuts are closed, and her heart is stable."

"You better hope we go back REALLY soon..." Jason remarked as he thought about the shape Areina was in when she arrived.

"We will, I promise. We need to get Ian then you, Vincent, Orin….all of you can go torture him. We have to include THAT into our plan."

"Oh goodie." Jason said with a smile…an EVIL smile

While everyone was discussing the current situation, Marik quietly headed back upstairs. His need to get vengeance as his worry over Orin and Mathen had him determined to go with the Omega to take care of business.

And he wasn't taking no for an answer this time.

"I won't tell anyone about your baby, Ari, but I have to help Omega."

Ten Minutes Later

Areina woke up to Meygan staring down at her. "Meyg...an?"

"Hey. We got you hydrated and healed enough to go back."

Areina slowly sat up.

"Keep the blanket on you." Meygan was very hesitant in taking her back.

"Meygan..."

"It's alright, you called out at the last possible minute, but I'm glad you did."

"So..."

"You have to go back."

"I know, I can't leave Orin alone there...I'm not leaving him in the Light and LOD's hands again."

"Molly healed you to about 80%. The wounds ARE gone, but I've also cast a spell to make it look like they are still there."

"Alright...how are Jason and Bruce doing?"

"Jason got a sick for a bit, but that was my fault as it passed to Rini then him."

"What..."

"I was soul projecting so I could stay in touch with Omega...and after having Kal so soon...it drained me so bad that I got sick. Rini picked up on it, and..."

"Because of her bond with the boys...but Bruce didn't get sick?"

"It's because Jason got cold while Rini was hot..."

"And Bruce being more Atlantean and working on ice magic...he was immune."

"New Camelot is in good hands." Meygan sighed. "...Ready to go back?"

"Yea, if they find I'm gone, who knows what they'll do to our family." Areina said.

"I know." Meygan picked her up into her arms, blanket and all. "Sheesh, you're heavy."

Areina laughed. "I'll be ok, cuz. Take me back."

Meygan sighed but activated her soul raven and took her cousin back.

When Omega Squad, Jason and Brian headed back down, Meygan' soul raven appeared and Meygan exited, clearly agitated.

"Ready to plan, Fearless One?" Eolus joked.

Meygan's eyes were red and her aura sparked with dark energy.

"Meygs...easy," Vincent said calmly. "You're sparking." he added worriedly.

"I'm fine. Who's taking the south entrance?" she asked, failing at being calm.

"I can," Carlos volunteered. "I will take out any surprises."

"What about the sewer tunnel?"

"Damian," Jason spoke up. "I can meet him right about...here. Then we can sweep the dungeons." he said as he pointed to a spot on the schematics.

Meygan nodded, but she was still sparking.

"Ok. I got the air support, Brian's ground support; Vincent's got the West entrance, you East, Jason North and Carlos South with Damian in the sewer tunnel. But what's this?" Eolus asked as he noticed a tunnel leading out of the fortress.

"I think that's the escape tunnel." Jason hazarded a guess, obviously trying to remember.

Jason closed his eyes, and as if it was yesterday, he remembered the explosion, the blinding pain then that pain returning, him leaping from the water, running from the pain, watching, learning...

Meygan felt her uncle's pain over how he died. To relive that is always painful even in memory so she hugged her uncle from behind, trying to help dim the pain for him.

He remembered watching from the trees weeks later, Ra's and Talia leaving that tunnel... "Yea, the escape tunnel. Damian has to be the one covering that." he said, opening his eyes and patting his niece's hand to let her know he was okay.

Meygan let go.

"Then we need Eclipse and Shock to cover the sewer tunnel," Vincent told the group. "It means pulling them from Metro Tower but we don't have a choice."

"I agree." Eolus cast his vote in but he saw that Meygan was still sparking her dark powers. He knew someone was going to be on the receiving end of those powers.

And for once, it wasn't going to be him and that made him happy.

Watchtower, Ten Minutes

"So Bats...how are they doing?" Ollie asked as he, Barry and Clark had come to visit the kids and he was holding his granddaughter, Seri.

"Still planning; here, I'm sure she'll start crying for food in a moment," Alfred spoke up, giving the archer a bottle to feed the infant. "Young Brian took some food earlier but the rest are working out details. They are trying to cover all scenarios, although they will be spread thin."

"That sucks," Barry spoke. "That has to be hard on them."

"Omega Squad is bad ass!" Young Jason spoke happily, excited.

"Oooo, you're in so much trouble." Young Bruce told his twin.

"Shut up!" Young Jason cried. "They're like if Superman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel and all the Green Lanterns fused together!"

"You're that confident, aren't you?" Older Bruce spoke, hiding his worry.

"Always!" Young Jason said enthusiastically.

"Jason...watch your language though." Older Reiena warned gently.

"Sorry, Grandma."

In the Future

They may have been held captive, but Areina wasn't going to give up. Orin was unconscious and she knew that they were going die...if they didn't get out of there soon.

She sat down and closed her eyes. If she couldn't use her fire power, at least she was going to try and see if there was any way to **willingly** have a percog vision.

There was a blurry flash at first, but as she relaxed into it the vision began to clear itself.

 _The Arthurian descendants were down, but not out. Areina was in the worse shape of those on the sidelines as she did everything she could to protect Rini. Zach wanted to END the line and was starting with those present right now, he was happy to do so….meaning that Meygan wouldn't exist and neither would Areina._

" _I've had it with these thoughts of Camelot's revival, and I will take down all those that threaten me with its return." Zach said as he readied a lightning bolt to send at the three heroes…and unconscious hero in training._

 _Meygan couldn't move, she knew her dad, aunt, cousin and daughter were going to get zapped, but she couldn't do a SINGLE thing about it._

 _Areina handed Rini to Reiena and got in front of them._

" _So, going to sacrifice yourself, that's fine with me…I'll kill your mother and uncle soon enough." Zach said and he sent the lighting right for Areina._

 _She screamed out as the lightning surged through her body but after a couple of minutes, Areina Grayson was still standing._

" _Areina, stop." Reiena said to her future daughter._

" _No….mom; I can't let you die…" Areina said as she fought through the lightning._

" _Honey…I…"_

" _Dad can't lose you…not till I'm born. I love you mom." Areina said._

 _Dick walked forward to try and get the lightning's attention onto him, but Areina created a fire wall to stop him._

" _I'm glad your sons will know loss like I have, Areina." Zach stated._

" _You'd…you'd think that, but NO!" Areina said as she actually stood there now with NO pain showing as the lightning still surrounded her body._

 _Zach was shocked. "IMPOSSIBLE, a lowly mortal like you can't have THIS kind of magic control…not even with Merlin's charm."_

" _Haven't you heard Zach; I'm favored by Merlin and am King Arthur's descendent. I can do anything if I put my mind to it."_

 _With that Areina took control of the lightning around her and sent it back to the villain. He screamed as it hit and he went down._

 _Meygan's strength was back and she stood up. "How…?"_

" _I told you to trust me; he's stunned enough to finish off. Mom, Uncle Dick, I know we were raised with a no killing policy, but he won't quit hunting us down. He has to die." Areina said as she turned to the twin heroes._

 _Dick and Reiena looked to each other._

" _There's no other way. He has no pure side anymore and Etrigan told me that he has to die to save the world." Meygan said as she walked over to Zach._

" _The children are right." A voice boomed, and the young heroes smiled as a figure appeared._

" _Grandpa Merlin..." Meygan said._

 _Dick looked from Reiena to Meygan and then to Merlin and back to Meygan. "Do whatever you have to."_

" _A true knight indeed." Merlin said with a smile then vanished._

 _Before they could turn their attention back to Zach, he had gotten up and was ready with a fire sword and coming right for Meygan. Areina got between the two and blocked the sword with her own fire sword. "You really DON'T have any honor….what kind of knight or wizard,_ _ **especially**_ _a descendant of Merlin's, attacks an opponent with their back turned."_

" _One that wishes to END their opponent's life." Zach said and he quickly (and unknown to the heroes) created another sword and it hit Areina though the chest._

 _Dick and Reiena were quick to get to her after the fire sword disappeared while Meygan pushed Zach back from Areina._

 _She fought her villainous EX-uncle while creating a portal. "Get her and Rini to our time, then come straight back."_

 _Dick picked up Areina as Reiena carried Rini and neither hesitated to get them through._

" _Such a shame…oh well, I'm sure everyone will be weak enough for me to kill once I'm done with you." Zach said._

" _No…because I'm DONE with you." Meygan said as she blocked a swing of the fire sword then hit Zach with Excalibur…right across the chest._

" _You want to see TRUE power, Zach; well it will be the LAST thing you ever see. RubilacxE otni elif; em nihtiw stnemele evif eht no llac I."_

 _One by one, Excalibur gained a new element and new strength._

" _FIVE…it can't be…" Zach said._

" _Yes, Zach, and it will be your end." Meygan said as the ice fire was the last element to merge with the legendary sword._

" _I will NOT DIE TODAY." Zach cried out as he came toward Meygan one last time._

 _However, this time was different as a wind protected her and she was true to her word at the start of this duel, she ran the elementally powered Excalibur through Zach and he coughed up blood. Just as Meygan pulled Excalibur from Zach's dying body, Dick and Reiena came back through the portal._

" _Areina and Rini are safe with your family." Reiena said._

" _Thanks, Aunt Reiena." Meygan said as Zach fell to his knees._

 _Before anything else happened, there was a scream...and it was Cassidee's voice._

"So it happens." Areina said as she came out of her meditative state.

Orin had been in and out of consciousness since his life force and magic were taken from him but he was starting to wake up….for now. He saw his wife sitting down and saw the small smile on her face.

"Areina, is everything alright?" Orin asked as he weakly got up.

"Yea...just had a vision."

"Was it..." Orin started.

"Yes, and believe me; I'll gain a new skill by the end of this damn war." Areina said, but didn't want to tell him more than that. "Although I do get badly hurt…..REALLY badly…..but I'm sure Molly will help me."

Back in the Past

The grandfather clock swung open and Meygan walked hard out of it, across the den and headed for the backyard, clearly not in the mood.

Marik followed her out while the others looked beat. The rest of Omega had gone to relax while Meygan wanted to work more on the plan.

"Meygan, can I talk to you?" Marik asked as he walked over to his 'older' sister.

"What now?" Meygan said in an agitated mood, then she saw her brother. "….WHY did you change to your older form?"

"I know you're worried about Areina, but you made a mistake in your plan...you NEED ME." Marik remarked.

"You? How."

"What if you fight with Zach or Mordred, YOUR position is unprotected, and Omega can't cover it all. I'm going with you, so quit closing me out." Marik said as his earth magic kicked up a bit, causing a plant to lose its soil.

"No. Unlike me, you're not immortal!"

"But I've seen more things than you have...and Areina NEEDS to be protected, I know what's going on besides her injuries, and you can't protect her alone!"

"I didn't want to take her back, and I wanted to protect her. I can't do it alone, I agree, but you can't be put in danger. If you die again, Carlos and I can't bring you back!"

"Isn't that what heroes are about, risking their lives for those in trouble...I'M GOING WITH YOU...and you CAN'T stop me." Marik said, but this time the soil he had unknowingly lifted up became a dirt fist and punched Meygan.

Meygan's eyes went red, as well as her skin. She decked her brother in the jaw, her anger exploding

Marik fell through the kitchen door, breaking it into pieces.

Marik sat up and Meygan flew at him. He gathered the dirt around him and caught his sister, tossing her away from him as a stampede of feet was heard. He ran after her.

Marik and Meygan met in the middle of the yard, kicking and punching away.

"What the hell!?" cried Brian. "Meygan! Marik!? What are you two DOING?!" he screamed.

"NOT NOW." The siblings shouted at the same time.

Marik put his sister into a headlock and Meygan kicked him in the head to loosen his hold.

Marik let go but he kicked her in the ribs.

"STOP THIS!" Carlos cried.

Eolus flew at them, and grabbed Meygan, yanking her from her brother and pinned her arms to her side.

She was trying to head butt Eolus as he held her. "LET GO!" she screamed.

Vincent grabbed Marik's arm to hold him back. "Have you lost your mind challenging her when she was clearly NOT in the mood!?"

"If she wants to lead you all into a losing fight, then she NEEDS some sense knocked into her."

"ME!? You want to come along and ruin everything!" Meygan screamed. She managed to hit Eolus and as he was stunned, she tossed him by the arm through another window.

Marik kicked Vincent away and the pair started to fight.

"What the..." Reiena asked as she, Dick and Roy ran out near the fighting.

"Meygan's gone crazy and started attacking grown up Marik." Vincent remarked.

"We better get Delta Squad away from the manor...let's get them to Watchtower." Dick stated.

"Vincent, do what you can to stop this...I need to help with Delta Squad." Roy told his son.

"Yeah, that should be easy." Vincent said sarcastically.

"I know you can do it." Roy said as Dick and Reiena turned to head for where Delta was.

When they got to the study, Jason was surrounded by kids and Da'Shaun climbed onto Jason's lap. He laid his head on Jason's chest and yawned. Rini was asleep on his right side and Brie was napping on the left arm.

"Okay, Jason needs to become a dad." Dick said with a laugh.

"If Roy hadn't threatened me to stay away from Rei-bird, I'd probably already be one…." Jason said with a joking smile and Roy glared at him while Reiena blushed as they all knew now that Jason still loved Reiena.

"I can still arrange that." Roy threatened lightly.

"Hey, I'm staying away from her romance wise...alright."

"OW! Kal! I am **not** your mom! Stop that!" Olivia cried as Kal latched onto her covered boob and was making sucking noises.

The adults busted out laughing.

"Like I said...all men are the SAME way."

"Someone get Meygan. Her son is making demands."

"Uncle Jason, I'm hungry." Iesha announced.

"Well Meygan's out of the question right now...and how about a pizza party at Watchtower." Reiena stated

"OK!" Iesha grabbed Wes by the arm and ran for the Zeta tube.

Jason then reached up to touch the top of his head. "Rodney. Wake up. Time for pizza."

The kids started to wake up and Rodney flew off Jason's head then grew to his proper size.

"Wow, didn't realize he was missing..." Dick said with a giggle.

"You have to live with Kar's kid." Jason shook Brie but she groaned and rolled off the arm of the chair.

The kids laughed.

Brie landed hard and that woke her from her nap. "Um...Uncle Jason...did you drop me?"

"Nope. You rolled off."

"Food time!" Young Jason and Young Reiena ran to catch up with Iesha and Wes as the other kids woke up to follow.

"OW...um I'm good with heading out...but why is Meygan out of the question?" Liv asked as Kal once again bit down.

With Da'Shaun in one arm and Rini in the other, Jason got up, smiling.

"She's fighting with Marik."

"Grown Marik?" Jason asked.

"Yep, and we have no idea why, so let's get the kids out of here before the manor collapses around us." Roy remarked.

"Someone take the kids from me. I got this." Jason shook his head.

Dick did so and Jason walked right for all the noise.

Dick, Roy and Older Reiena took the kids and Liv to the Zeta Tube.

Back outside, Marik and Meygan were still going at it and the ground showed damage from ALL the elements.

"I'm just trying to help you, and you won't listen just because I've already died once." Marik called out as he dodged a fireball.

"I've told you why you can't go with us...the family CAN'T lose you...not again." Meygan said as she was quickly flying in the air to avoid a ditch that opened up under her.

A gun went off.

Everyone paused as Jason stood there, his gun aimed upward and smoking. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"He started it!" Meygan cried.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, I may be a tier 5...but even that level can lose control when they get mad."

"Look, you two sit on the ground and look at all the damage. Bruce is going to kick both your asses before you two fix this place up perfectly!" Jason continued.

Meygan and Marik did as their uncle said, and that got Meygan to thinking. "...I'm sorry Marik...I was still so worked up about taking Areina back. I didn't want to..."

"I know you didn't, but I died to save them once and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

That's when the tears came to Meygan's eyes. She had seen into Marik's first life, thanks to Merlin, that he DID save Areina and Orin that day...he knew he was going to die...and he STILL fought with all he could at the age of one.

"Meygan, your emotions are sparking your dark powers and NOT in a good way. I can help."

"No Marik. You can't." Carlos told him.

"Why not?" Marik asked.

"If you go back, Zacharius will take you out. I'm not risking that." Meygan told her brother.

"Fine," he caved, for the moment. He surveyed the damage. "Wow...we sure broke stuff."

"Well, it's nothing we can't fix." Meygan said after taking a few cleansing breaths.

"Alright, and don't worry about Areina, the baby will be fine." Marik said with a smile.

"I know. I still didn't want to take her back." Meygan got to her feet.

"Like Carlos said, it's her destiny to be in the final fight." Marik then followed suit. "Let's do it."

"Wow Uncle Jason. Great job." Vincent teased.

"In my past as a criminal, a gun always seemed to make people stop and think."

"Or you're turning into Alfred." Brian joked.

"Okay, I dealt with that about cooking...but do NOT say that about me getting people to listen...it took me 30 years or so to FINALLY get what all he tried to teach me, so...let's leave it at that.

"Sure..." Brian agreed with a big smile on his face.

"Want me to prove how I am by showing you what I did to one of my lieutenants after I found out Areina got kidnapped and almost died when she was 11." Jason said as he held his gun down to face Brian.

"Um, Nope!" Brian ran for it.

Meanwhile the combined spell from Marik and Meygan fixed all the damage to the house.

Eolus shook his head. "Meygan, you could've just given up."

"Oh no. Not with any of you." she told the Demi God.

"Remember how even though you hurt her bad...she STILL kicked your ass."

"That was Mona...not Meygan."

"At least you knew which one it was."

"Mona kicked my ass more than you did." Eolus said with a smile.

"Oh yea, she's already got you whipped."

"So let's eat and get ready for tomorrow!" Eolus went back inside the newly fixed house after his 'full body' blush went away.

"Um Uncle Jason...are the kids alright?"

"They're fine, Little Girl...but you should do something about Kal trying to feed off of Liv."

Meygan laughed. "I'll try."

Watchtower, Ten Minutes Later

When Batman returned to Watchtower with GL (Jon Stewart) and Black Canary, the trio noticed the Delta Squad children in the cafeteria, eating happily pizza as Dick, Reiena and Roy watched them.

"Why are the children here?" Bruce asked his adult children as he walked to them.

"Meygan and 28 year old Marik kinda got into it about something...and the house was getting torn up. We thought Delta would be safer here." Reiena said.

"Jason said he was going to try and stop the fight...but we left before finding out the results." Roy said.

Bruce's eyes widened ever so slightly before they narrowed, the only hint of how angry he was.

"We should call the cave." Dick suggested.

Reiena was already calling the cave. "Agent A?" she said when someone picked up.

"Miss Reiena. Everything is calm here now." he replied before a single question was uttered.

"And the house?"

"Fully repaired. Master Jason got them to fix the house up brand new." Alfred smiled to himself. "Right now, Miss Meygan is finding her center and Master Marik is napping after his transformation. I do not understand how he is able to be an adult one minute, and the next, a child."

"We don't get that either...I guess after Meygan finds her center we'll have to ask her." Dick stated.

"The children can return whenever you are ready. I plan to make a rather large dinner."

"Thanks, Agent A." Reiena said and then cut the transmission.

"Wow. I wonder who won." Dick laughed.

"Mey-Mey!" the kids chimed in all at once.

Roy laughed. "I guess your daughter has her own cheering squad." he joked.

"Ha, Ha."

Bruce was heading for the Zeta Tube and he was pissed off. Heads were going to roll.

By the time the Bat Family and Roy returned with the kids, the manor was in perfect condition and dinner was being started on. The kids ran off to the playground while Bruce was ready to lecture both Meygan and Marik for their fight.

"Ah, Master Bruce, everything will be ready in about an hour...but I'm sure you wish to talk to Miss Meygan and Master Marik."

"Where are they?" Bruce asked.

"Miss Meygan is meditating but she is sparking still and Master Marik woke up right after I spoke to Miss Reiena and is watching TV."

"Sparking?"

"It's because she HAD to take Ari back to our time." Marik said as he walked into the room.

"Our daughter was here?!" cried Reiena as she grabbed Roy's hand.

Marik flinched a bit at the tone his aunt had. "She was about to die..."

"Then WHY take her back?" Roy asked.

"Because Orin would have been killed...as well as who knows...probably even you, dad."

"Cave. Now." Bruce said. "Get Meygan. I want to talk to her."

"Okay Grandpa." Marik said as he left to get his sister.

"Bruce..." Reiena started to say.

"We'll talk in the cave. I think her sparking has to do with Areina, and her fight with Marik, the same reason."

"I get the feeling you're right...but..." Reiena said as Roy held her.

"Let's hear what Meygan has to say." He remarked.

When they got to the Cave, the rest of Omega Squad was there. Jason wasn't, but Meygan teleported in minutes later.

She had her arms folded, and wasn't in a good mood.

"Meygan..." Reiena started.

"What got you so mad at your brother that you destroyed the house?" Bruce demanded as he interrupted his daughter.

"And just WHY is Marik so special that he can become an adult when he's needed." Dick asked.

"That's on me," Carlos spoke up. "When we were here last, Serenity lost one of her twins. So I brought back Marik's soul to give him a second chance. But I mispronounced a word and Marik remembers his first life and he can become his adult self if need be because of it."

Dick's jaw fell so hard. "Marik...died?"

"We can't say when, but yes." Vincent remarked.

"So why did you two destroy my house." Bruce asked as he faced Meygan.

"Marik felt like I didn't cover everything and pointed it out to me. I told him he couldn't come and he decked me. I returned the favor." Meygan looked at her brother. "He doesn't understand that IF he dies too soon this time, Carlos and I can't bring him back."

"Meygan, it wasn't intentional that I decked you; you know as well as I do that even with tier five magic a person can lose control." Marik said, and when everyone turned to face him...he was an adult again.

"And you're not immortal like me. You **can** die and you just want to protect Orin, Mathen and Areina." Meygan looked at Carlos. "I still think we should've kept her here."

"I already have once, and I'd risk it again." Marik shouted.

Reiena then needed some answers. "Meygan, what was so special about Areina that you HAD to save her when you did then take her back."

"She was dying and I felt it. So I went back to save her." Meygan's eyes were watery as she stared at her aunt. "And Marik has a twin sister to worry about."

"Mathen was my twin first!" he snapped.

Meygan started to spark more.

"It was more than that, and don't tell me it's JUST because she's Arthur's descendant." Reiena said.

Eolus got between the two. "That's it. The next one to throw a punch has to deal with me."

Carlos sighed. "Meygan sensed that both Areina and her unborn child were in terrible danger. That's why she's sparking; she's being emotional and she's protecting them both."

Reiena and Roy's eyes widened but Reiena was the one to walk up to Meygan to try and calm her down. "Meygan...thank you, you've done so much to protect my daughter...and I know that it's not JUST because of her bloodline. I've read that Merlin's line was ALWAYS to protect Arthur's, but you're more than a wizard, you're a Grayson as well and we've always protected our families the best we could."

Meygan's sparking seemed to lessen, so Reiena turned to her nephew. "Marik, I don't want to know anything about what you did to protect Orin, Mathen and Areina in your first life, but you are obviously a powerful wizard, and your sense of family is strong, but if I understand it right, it was Areina's idea for you and Delta Squad to come here for protection...please, don't let this fighting...or the fact that you're so far apart from Mathen and the others be the cause of more heartbreak."

"But I can help."

"And I get that, I want to help too...but right now my mission is protecting Delta Squad, and Omega's is to go save your family."

Marik frowned.

"Marik...Rei-Rei is your twin. She needs you here." Meygan smiled. "And Mathen would get mad if you go save him and left her unprotected."

Marik's eyes widened, he hadn't thought about that.

"Mathen loves the fact that you're back. That's why he does stuff with you. But he knows that Rei-Rei needs **her** twin too."

That was when Jason decided to show up. "Great. I saved your house, Bruce. I got a bill for my services." he joked.

Bruce batglared his second son.

"Fine. Next time, you can make your own repairs." Jason said then looked at Marik. "Be a kid and stay a kid, Marik. Don't be in a hurry to be a hero. Ok?"

Reiena's eyes widened and everyone saw it.

"Fine, Uncle Jason." And Marik uttered a few words, and he was a kid again.

"Go upstairs and hug your twin. Go play." Jason smiled as Marik ran upstairs.

"What has you shocked, honey?" Roy asked.

"I told Tim that SAME thing not long after he started as Robin."

"Yeah. Your advice survives long after you Rei-bird." There was a flash of pain in his eyes but it was quickly gone. He turned to Meygan. "The pressure is on you now Little Girl. But you're the only one with the balls to make Ra's, the Light and all those fucking assholes beg for their lives before you end them."

"JASON." Reiena and Dick cried out as Bruce glared.

"What?"

"You KNOW the number one bat rule." Dick remarked.

"What...don't go to the bathroom by yourself?"

"You talked to Wally about that one." Dick said as he recalled the fight with Mister Twister.

"Oh, they'll be begging, but I'm not going to kill them. I wouldn't break the code...although Ra's is REALLY asking for it...but...Zach, he's a different story. He's lived long enough," Meygan told them. "He broke mom's heart and besides…..it's the only way to stop him."

"And your wife didn't deserve that type of deception. She's too special to suffer that." Jason added.

"Aunt Ser is the best." Vincent added.

"I'm sure she is, from what I've seen, she believes in soul mates AND she's a great addition to the team." Reiena said.

"In more ways than one," Carlos smiled as he agreed. "I can say this. There WILL be one more kid."

Dick fainted and Reiena busted out laughing.

"Well at least there's some happiness in the house again." Jason remarked.

"War is hell, but knowing that your family is around can always brighten your life, even in the darkest of times." Reiena said.

"Oh yeah. And I'm going to babysit that kid." Jason volunteered.

"I know about you being the cause of my grandson's cussing...you get THAT kid started too...I'll haunt you." Reiena remarked.

That was when Rini flew down and hugged Bruce first. "You're back!" she said excitedly. "Can we play tea now? Grandpa Alfred made tea for us." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"And Young Jay just hears stuff. I tried not to." Jason pleaded.

"Sure..." Reiena remarked with a weak glare.

Bruce looked trapped.

"I'm sorry, Batpa. Now isn't a good time, is it?" Rini asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"I just figured out what to call that little move of Rini's." Reiena said as he brother was still unconscious.

"And just what is that?"

"The Kent Quiver."

Meygan giggled.

Bruce took Rini into his arms and walked back up the steps to have tea with her.

"That's my girl." Meygan said with a smile, and with that, everyone went to do their own thing, and Jason was going to make sure that Meygan would rest some as there was enough planned for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Uncle Jason, I wanna go too. I can help!" Young Jason cried.

Red Hood was trying to get the young fire controlling hero in training off to bed, as he was the last of Delta squad to be awake, but he wasn't having that and Uncle Jason sighed as he took Young Jason and placed him on his knee.

"Jay...your mom wants you safe. So you need to stay here."

"I don't wanna be safe. I want to help Mom and Dad." Young Jason protested.

"Jay, please; I don't want you to get hurt. Fire bug KNEW you'd be safe here with Reiena and the others." Red Hood remarked.

"Uncle Jay...I just want to know; what was it like to die?"

Jason wasn't expecting that question at all. He didn't want to scare his young nephew. "There's this light, this glow...it covers you, and you go see God."

Young Jason folded his arms. "Bullshit."

"You don't want to know and what has your mother AND grandmother said about the cussing. I don't need to get my butt burned….again."

"Sorry, but I know what Marik felt, so I want to know what you felt."

"Not now. When you're older, Jay. Those details aren't nice for a six year old."

"But Marik said the white light came to him and he took his Grandpa Merlin's hand."

"Well...I didn't have any family waiting for me, but there was this nice couple."

"Really?!"

"Their names were Thomas and Martha Wayne, and they told me that I was a part of their family."

"Those names...Batpa's parents?" Young Jason asked.

Jason smiled. "Yes. Before we crossed over they told me that even though I wasn't blood, I was still their grandson since Bruce took me in and raised me as his own. Just wish it didn't take so damn long for those lessons to sink in."

"Uncle Jay..."

"Oh right, promise me you won't say that word, alright? It's our little secret that I cussed in front of you this time."

"Ok. I promise. Mey-Mey doesn't talk about when she died. Why?"

"For her it was the hardest thing to deal with. Like me, she didn't ask to come back; but well…she was just around your age when it happened, so I'm sure she didn't want you thinking about it should you come into that same situation."

"But Brie says Mey-Mey has nightmares still. That sometimes Aunt Ser and Uncle Dick have to hold her. Is that true?" Young Jason asked.

"I've had to help her calm down before as well; but after something like that...or even what Dickie-bird and Rei-bird went through that brought them to Bruce...trauma can scar a person."

"Ohhhhhhhh. So that's why you all don't want me there. So I get no trauma from the war?"

"That's one way to think about it. But for a parent to lose a child...it's not pretty for the parent. Dick was so distraught after Marik died, and even though he's back now, to Dick, he still sees Marik as Mathen's twin, not Rei-Rei's. I don't think Carlos can bring ANOTHER one of you kids back." Jason said, not realizing what he had told the six year old.

"Really? But...Rei-Rei..." Young Jason yawned. "I didn't know Marik was around when Mathen was *yawn*."

Jason then face palmed. "Promise you won't bring this up until the adults are ready to talk about it?"

"Okay!" Jason leaned against his uncle, yawning.

"I'll tell you one quick thing about it, then off to sleep alright."

"Ok."

"I know that Marik, back then, saved your mom from a mercenary right after your grandmother died. That mercenary then kidnapped Marik, Mathen and your father, but Marik was amazing at the age of one and he not only kept the mercenary from getting Areina...but he also fought as hard as he could to keep your dad and Mathen safe as well."

"Really? A baby hero? Will Da'Shaun be like that?"

"I don't know, he's pretty cool right now, so we'll see. Now off to bed."

"Night Uncle Jason!"

Jason was happy that his little nephew was asleep so fast and he slipped out of the room.

"Uncle Jason, you shouldn't have told him all of that."

Jason sighed. "I know, but after I let the part about Marik slip out...I knew he wouldn't leave it alone."

Meygan then sighed. "He didn't need to know about me. I'm going to talk to Brie about her big mouth."

"Hey, he was curious, and I think it was Marik that that spilled about that, but Delta's going to want to know when they're all older anyway, so..."

"They still don't need to know about me. Dying wasn't fun. It hurt, it was full of pain and I'd rather spare them the details."

"I didn't tell him anything about me getting blown up, just about crossing over."

Meygan's eyes had tears in them. "I will never tell them about me. And you can't make me."

"I know, but I'm curious, who was waiting for you?"

Meygan shook her head no.

"Whenever you're ready, then. I'm going to go get some sleep."

"Ok. I'm up for the night. So...goodnight.."

The Future; The Next Morning

The cell was only lit by dim candle light...but two figures were seen.

"Roy...I'm..." The thinner and shorter of the two figures started.

"Don't worry about it...We have to do what we can to survive till Omega can get to Meygan..." Roy responded.

"I'm worried about Vincent...I know they were to get away by any means necessary...but..."The first figure added.

"Artemis! Omega's the group to look to for help when all the others are down for the count...our son is going to be fine." Roy said, hearing the doubt in the mother of his son's voice.

"What if Meygan hasn't had her baby? I mean….I know that Kryptonian babies develop faster…but would the baby still be a preme?" Artemis remarked as all the negatives were coming into her mind.

"Then Vincent would lead. He knows how she thinks. Our son can handle metas. The baby will be fine if he's been born already, don't think on that." Roy reminded Artemis.

"You're right….I've got to stay traught, but how the hell did they think we'd kill each other?" Artemis said as she looked

"I was married to Jade remember….one of the top assassins to ever live. She might've said something to someone at some point." Roy twisted his wrists to try and get one free. "And what the hell does 'traught' mean?"

"A lot of some's in there…But a gladiator style duel to the death...seriously...and besides, they saw what **the** code can do when trained into to people. Also….REALLY, you've been friends with Dick for HOW LONG, and you've never heard his wordplay?"

"Um no…."

"It's the opposite of distraught….." Artemis said then she was reminded of something and laughed a bit.

"You're laughing at a time like this?"

"Was just thinking about when the Reds invaded the cave…..I was getting distraught, I mean I WAS knew to being a hero…and I told him that then he said 'well get traught; or get dead.'…..we have to stay traught, alright."

Roy smiled. "Alright, but what did you mean about **the** code?"

"Remember when the LOD had Areina and Meygan. Your oldest wouldn't kill her cousin. It's not just the Grayson in them, but it's the life of being a hero...and to think I COULD have been in the League of Assassins like my sister if Batman and Ollie hadn't found me….."

"Um…that was before Meygan saved me, but I know the stories….and I'm glad you didn't, you saved my friends…." Roy looked over at the door. "Do you still carry dye packs in your quiver?"

"Yea...why?...wait, you're NOT thinking about THAT are you?"

"Yeah. You and I will attach them to our costumes. I'll need more. Gotta show that you're the better fighter."

"You're just saying that, you know you're better."

"You're going to take me out. No arguing, Arty. It's my choice."

"What about...even with the Metabolic stasis….what if you're discovered to be alive after it wears off."

"Artemis...remember who you're talking to here…I was a mole for the Light, but then again, I'm glad M'gann didn't take that training away, the stealth really helps. They have to give us time to prep before the next duel. We can do the exchange then." Roy refused to think about leaving his kids behind again.

Artemis hated the idea, but she also knew they needed some kind of plan incase Omega got caught and sighed. "Alright, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I always do. You're the one that gets hardheaded." Roy joked.

"If we weren't already in enough pain...I'm shoot you with an arrow in a NON lethal spot...and you KNOW what I mean.

Roy chuckled. "If Iesha heard that, she'd ask to make that shot first."

The mood was lightening up, but only because of the joke. "And I MIGHT just let her if you piss me off enough."

Roy grinned. "Go ahead. She's Wally's kid too and he can't shoot worth a flip."

"But I have a feeling that she could talk to you **and** Ollie in the past."

Roy stopped chuckling at that moment. His face was one of worry.

"Just don't piss me off and you'll be fine, but we need to save our bruised ribs for the next fight." Artemis remarked as she felt her breathing become a tiny bit labored.

"Don't take deep breathes." Roy instructed.

"I know...but even regular ones are hurting now. Let's just rest up, alright?"

Roy nodded and the two TRIED to relax….but knowing what was to come, the relaxation was only to save them from the pain they were in now.

The past

Meygan was in the cave, making sure she had all the batarangs she needed for the mission. Carlos was behind her, watching.

"What is it?" Meygan asked quietly.

"Andrew isn't ready for this mission."

Meygan sighed. "Not you too."

"He's worried about messing us up. He couldn't possibly be ready to join Omega."

Meygan turned around to see Dr. Fate. "Carlos...he has every right to be worried. He's 17. And he decided to be a Lantern; at 17. His age and inexperience isn't lost on me. But who better to join our team than a Lantern?"

"I won't argue that point, but if Sinestro decides to take on Andrew? We won't be there to help."

"I trust Andrew to be able to hold his own. I mean remember that Max and Dana were able to hold him and Star Sapphire off for a bit."

"I remember. But he's never faced a Yellow Lantern, ever. He needs to know that enemy...just in case."

"Ok Carlos. I agree on that point, but he's still coming. I'll see if the Lanterns here can help him again. Just in case." Meygan then thought of something. "Are you saying Sinestro will fight Andrew?"

Carlos smiled as he turned to walk away. "I haven't said anything." And with that he headed back upstairs, leaving Meygan to consider what he DID say.

Eolus waited for Carlos to leave before putting his arm up to stop Meygan from leaving. "You're making a mistake."

Meygan walked back in and Eolus closed the door.

"Explain that."

"He's a kid! A kid that JUST put on a Lantern ring! Putting him on Omega Squad will jeopardize our mission!"

"Look, he's had an identity crisis since he was a kid...was he meant to be a Thanagarian hero like his grandmother and father, even though his father had artificial wings...or was he meant to follow his grandfather's legacy and use a ring that's been with him since he was five. I know Andrew and he's ready for this."

"You made me work to get on this team! And you're giving him a free pass!" Eolus challenged.

"No one gets a pass on MY team! This mission will be his proving grounds. Then I'll offer him a spot." Meygan turned on her heels to leave.

"Meygan...just because he's your brother-in-law doesn't make him Omega material."

"And being married to my demonic twin doesn't make you Omega material either. Your heart, your strength is what made me offer you a spot! Don't forget it!" Meygan stomped out of the room, angry at his words.

While Roy and Artemis were planning…

Serenity slowly opened her eyes as her head really pounded her into consciousness.

She felt a chill to her skin and when she realized where she was, she saw her husband Dick tied up on the opposite side of the room. She was hanging from her arms with shackles from the ceiling and her legs were shackled wide apart to the floor.

"Dick?" Serenity asked.

"Your head's pounding isn't it?"

"I thought..."

"I heard the scream before I passed out, I'm not dead, it was Fear Toxin."

"So..."

"I don't care how used to it I am, I hate being shackled."

"You're just shackled?"

"Yea."

"But he won't be for long." A voice said as the door to their cell opened.

"I swear…you even THINK of calling me your sister...I'll blast you with so much wind that you will be flying around the world." Serenity said as she realized it was Zach that walked in.

"You've gone soft Zach, just shackles...you know I can get out of these easily."

"Those were just to keep you contained until I was ready to torture you and your wife at the same time." Zach said as he held up a hand that seemed to have fish line in it.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, this is a VERY special wire called Cat Whiskers."

Dick's eyes widened at the name.

"I figured you'd know about this stuff, but I've magically modified it, so let's see how long you survive."

Soon enough Zach released the Cat Whiskers and they floated over to Dick and then his shackles disappeared but he still couldn't move. While he was forced to float in the air, the Cat Whiskers wrapped all around Dick's body.

Dick knew not to move. He knew what the evil thread could do so he stayed as still as possible.

"Now...dear sister, what to do with you." Zach said as he turned to Serenity. "Oh yes...we never DID finish our last visit."

Serenity's eyes showed her power and anger at being called his sister. They may still be siblings by blood, but all ties were severed. "I swear..."

She couldn't finish what she was going to say as she saw a whip curl out of Zach's sleeve.

Serenity feared the whip, and saw him fix it in his hand.

Zacharius walked behind his sister, and kicked her in the ribs.

Dick forgot the whiskers and got angry.

Zach only smiled.

"What's so funny?" Dick asked, then he felt the Whiskers constrict a bit.

"Looks like someone forgot." he sang.

"How exactly are they modified?" Dick asked.

"Now why would I give away my secret?" Zach said with a grin as he readied the whip to strike Serenity.

Zach then struck his sister with the whip without warning.

"You fucker!" Dick cried.

"Oh if you think this is good...I'm going to do WORSE than I did when she and that fire brat niece of yours were my prisoners."

"You're going to die, Bastard!"

Zach laughed. "...but this is NOTHING compared to what Ian has done to the fire brat...I wonder if she's dead yet, she seemed on the verge the last time I saw her."

Dick strained against the whiskers, bellowing for everyone to hear.

"You won't...kill Areina; she's a Grayson, and we're strong." Serenity said through the cracked rib Zach had given her and the whip mark that was not only stinging, but possibly forming a whelp.

Zach struck her two more times, one right across the back of her shoulders. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Hey, Zach; I need you." came Ian's voice through the door.

"What do you want!" Zach yelled.

"It's Red Bird. I had her on the ropes, then she...she's too calm. I think...I think I lost time."

"If it isn't one thing, it's another!" Zach then left the dungeon.

"Dick...stay calm, please; Areina will be fine and so will I. I know what he did to those Cat Whiskers, and if you get angry you'll heat up and they will constrict." Serenity said through her pain.

"He...hurt you. He hit you. You're bleeding..." Dick gritted his teeth.

"I know, and I've been through worse, right now you're in the most danger if you get too angry."

Dick took a cleansing breath and started to calm down.

"...I plan to take you from this soon, and then we can cuddle in the pool..." Dick grinned.

Just then the Whiskers constricted again.

"Um...honey, it's not just anger that can 'heat' you up." Serenity said as she saw DIck wince.

"Crap. Really?! He's a fucker. Plain and simple..."

"I know, but we'll get out of this hell...we always do."

Outside of her cell, Ian pointed Areina out to Zach through the bars on the door. "I swear she looks to be out of pain and rested.."

"Kid, you're wasting my time!" Zach smacked his arm. "I got a sister to beat senseless."

"I've lost SO much time, what the hell is going on!" Ian shouted.

"What, you can't channel Slade anymore? Boy, get back in there and whip her again!"

"Just use a spell! I'm telling you she had a chance to rest!"

"Fine..." Zach said, but when he did, there wasn't anything showing up. "There is NOTHING wrong. Areina is resilient, so just work harder."

Zacharius walked away and Ian stood there, dumbfounded.

In the Past; Late Afternoon

Brie was bored, she had played on the gym equipment as well as anything and EVERYTHING she could find in the manor...but then she remembered something her future father said she could do, but she didn't want him to know she was going to do it. It was just then that she saw Dick go into the cave and she quietly followed him.

Soon enough he was at the Zeta tube and she was in a great position to see the screen and smiled...it said Watchtower.

"Yay." Brie thought.

Dick headed into the zeta tube, but knew she'd need some help getting to Watchtower without the tubes announcing her arrival.

 _"Rini..."_

 _"What's up Brie?"_

 _"I need you to help me with the Zeta Tube computer."_

 _"What are you going to do?"_

 _"I want to go to Watchtower without it announcing my arrival."_

 _"I don't know….."_

 _"Please, I helped you when the others teased you and we really got them back."_

 _"Alright, Aunt Brie."_ Rini said after some quiet on her end.

Rini teleported in a few moments later.

"I'm gonna get into all sorts of trouble, aren't I?" Rini said as she stood on the chair in front of the Zeta Tube computer.

"Nope, because no one will know." Brie reasoned.

Rini hacked the computer easily. "Go **now** , before it counters me."

The Zeta Tube fired up and Brie ran through.

The computer didn't announce her.

Rini sat in the chair shaking her head. Her Aunt Brie was a handful. "Now I see why Grandpa thinks they'll stop **after** her."

Brie arrived on Watchtower and hid behind a sliding door as she heard footsteps coming her way.

Black Canary and Red Arrow were walking past and Brie poked her head out to check.

Once the coast was clear, Brie headed for the Javelin Bay area snuck into one of the Javelins. She grinned as she eyed the control panel.

"So...where we going?" A voice asked, which made Brie jumped, until she realized who it was.

"Ie, what are YOU doing here?"

"She wanted to see what you were up to, so what are we going to do?"

"Not you too Wes."

"Yea."

"Well…dad needs proof that I can climb the Javelin." Brie told them.

"From the inside?" Wes asked skeptically.

"Well, the best way I can get to the top is the hatch in the roof."

"Try again, Brie," Wes told her, folding his arms. "You plan to fly the Javelin."

"Out of my head, Wes!" Brie cried.

"I wasn't even in your head, I just know YOU."

"Fine. I'm bored, so I'm taking it. Are you two coming?" she asked, going inside.

Iesha looked at Wesley, grinned and rushed inside.

Wesley sighed but joined the girls.

Brie went to the pilot seat and sat in it, hooked the comp to the Javelin controls and started it up.

Iesha and Wesley got into seats and buckled into them as the bay doors opened.

Brie let out a cry of pure joy before taking the controls and headed back to Earth, flying away from and clearing Watchtower in mere moments.

Brie headed down toward Metropolis and Wesley was shaking his head.

"This is Red Tornado from Watchtower. You are an unauthorized pilot. Return at once or be taken down."

"Bite me, Android!" Brie yelled over the intercom.

"Um...isn't Red Tornado the android that can control wind?" Iesha asked.

"Yeah. And he's going to take Brie down. Her joyride is over."

"Fling yourself into the sun, Double M!" Brie barked. Brie realized a minute later that Red Tornado was trying to take control remotely so she went to work on the comp to counter him.

Iesha was nervous and Wesley density shifted out of his chair to share Iesha's.

"It's ok, Ie. Red Tornado has to know there's more than one person….and kids even in here."

"Well...no one knows that I was on Watchtower." Brie said quietly.

"Brie! You hacked the Zeta Tubes!?" Wes cried.

"Um..."

"Who did?" Iesha asked as she had her mother's quick mind and realized that Brie wasn't the one to hack the Zeta Tubes.

"Rini..."

"Our resident hacker. Great." Wes remarked.

Back at the manor...

"Has anyone seen Brie?" Molly asked as Da'Shaun latched onto Kaldur and touched the tattoos on the first Aqualad's arms.

"You will have them soon enough little one, but Molly is right….we have not heard any crashes lately." Kaldur said as he laughed at his nephew's antics.

"No, haven't seen her...and I haven't seen Iesha either." Wally added.

"Or Wes..." Conner joined in.

"Something's not right, grandpa." Jason said as he stood by his Atlantean grandfather.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually Wes keeps us connected, but if we're not...that means we're out of his range." Bruce added.

"Out of his range?" Kaldur asked.

"Uncle Wes has great range, but if he's beyond the city we're all in, then he disconnects." Rini told them softly.

"Oh boy. If Brie is doing something, then Ie and Wes tried stopping her." Rodney offered the info as he took charge.

Da' Shaun looked up at Kaldur and smiled before reaching for one of his water bearers.

"You are too young for that, Da'shaun." Kaldur said as he made sure to hold Da'shaun so he couldn't reach the weapons.

Da'Shaun rapidly opened and closed his hands as if to say 'I want it.'

Rini tilted her head. Her eyes went red for a few minutes.

"He can hold mine, grandpa." Bruce said as he held one up, but it wasn't activated.

Da'Shaun reached for it and laughed as he had it in his hand. He then hit Kaldur in the head with it, laughing happily.

"Well, at least his magic abilities have not come forth yet."

Da'Shaun's hands then grew warm and he whimpered before the tattoo outlines showed and he activated the smaller water bearer.

"Oh crap!" Wally cried.

"You HAD to say it Grandpa." Jason said. "Okay, Da'shaun, time to return it to Bruce."

Da'Shaun started to cry as he let it fall, moving his hands as if he was in pain.

Bruce caught it but Rini was worried about the baby. "What's wrong, Da'shaun."

He cried and held his hands out to his teammate.

"Can you fix him up Aunt Molly?" Reilie asked.

"This is nothing for my skills, Reilie, it's just a little surface burn." Molly remarked as she started healing the little Atlantean/Bang baby then she turned to her second cousin. "Bruce, do you know if Queen Mera made those Water bearers so only YOU could use them?"

"Oh...I never asked." Bruce admitted.

"That could be, I wonder if it would be alright if you and I went to Atlantis to check." Kaldur remarked.

"I wanna go too!" Jason cried.

"Very well, I do not believe Meygan has left yet. Rini can you find your mother and ask if this trip would be alright?"

"Ok!" Rini's eyes went back to red as Molly healed the baby's burns.

Just then Liv came into the roomcarrying Seri and saw Molly's golden glow around Da'shaun.

"What's going on?"

"Da'shaun's magic just came forth." Kaldur answered as he continued to hold his nephew.

"Actually, it came forth earlier, I was going to wait a bit, but I have some footage to show. The camcorder's already hooked into the TV."

Luckily they were in the entertainment room so Live headed over to the TV and Seri giggled as she was carried over there (this was all one big adventure for the newborn). Liv then turned on the TV and started to camcorder's playback feature. The video started with Da'shaun rolling around in the study. As the video went on, even Delta was impressed when Da'shaun summoned water out of nowhere and was dropped into the Batmobile.

"Go Da'shaun" Delta shouted and Da'shaun was happy at his team's praise. The older heroes also smiled at the baby and were smiling because of Delta's reaction to their teammate's exploits.

Molly then spoke, "Bruce's weapon defiantly didn't do this. I think because he wasn't born with the tattoos, them starting to show up is hurting him. I can keep them hidden but not forever."

"Mom says ok, and… I know where Brie is…" Rini told Kaldur then sighed the last part in annoyance.

"You helped her… didn't you?" Molly asked her niece.

"Yeah but I didn't think she's steal a Javelin!" Rini cried.

"Red Tornado to Aqualad. Do you read me?"

"Yes. Go ahead." both Kaldur and Bruce said at the same time as Kaldur activated his comm. And Bruce knew it was for his grandfather.

"I am here, Red Tornado, is this about the stolen Javilen?" Kaldur asked as he lightly glared at his grandson.

Bruce grinned sheepishly.

"Yes. There are three unauthorized persons inside, heading for Metropolis."

"Ask if M'gann and Cassie can intercept the Javelin. We are on our way. Kaldur'ahm out." Kaldur then looked to his grandson. "I forgot that there are two Aqualads here." He smiled at Bruce.

"It's my fault grandpa, but I'll do your hero name proud...just like Daddy did before me." Bruce said with a smile back at his grandfather.

"That trip to Atlantis will have to wait, but I promise we will go before you return to your time."

"Yay! And for once, I'm not in trouble!"

Rini's eyes started to well up with tears as Jason said that.

"Aw Rini, he didn't mean anything by that." Reilie told her sister.

"I know that, but I'm SOOO in trouble." Rini said as the tears continued to form and started streaming down her cheeks.

Jason hugged Rini to him. "It's ok, Rini, I just meant, it…." But little Jason seemed to be making things worse, so he wisely stopped talking.

"Once we get the Javelin back and make sure Brie, Wes and Iesha are okay, you can deal with your mom for helping." Wally remarked, not realizing how he worded his statement.

Rini started to cry even more and Reilie really got in Wally's face.

"DON'T EVER MAKE MY SISTER CRY." Reilie shouted and she quickly punched Wally right in the face.

Wally flew right through the wall and into a flying Meygan and both crashed into the floor.

It took a moment for Meygan to throw Wally off of her. "What is going on?"

"Your daughter punches hard!"

"That's her Kryptonian side." Meygan said with a smile. "But now I'll ask again, why is Rini so upset?"

"Um...Brie stole a Javelin and Rini helped get her onto Watchtower."

"That is one sister I WISH I could fix her personality." Meygan said with a sigh. "Rini, WHY did you help your aunt get to Watchtower without detection?"

"She was bored."

"That's Brie." Marik remarked as he and Reiena had returned from the kitchen.

Meygan went to Rini and picked her up into her arms. "I should be mad but I'm not. You act so much like your father that I thought your demon side was...dormant."

"And how is she like my son?" Conner asked.

"Quiet as a child. Soft spoken, doesn't cause any problems. Kevin was the perfect first born." Meygan smiled at Rini. " **I** will go after Brie. You just prove that you're like me. Just like Reilie."

"I thought I was like Mona?" Reilie said.

"You are like Mona, but I meant the Grayson in you two, that's added into Kevin's mix, well, it just made you two even more special."

"Ah..."

On The Javelin

Brie was happy as she flew the Javelin through the skies, and Iesha and Wesley pleaded for her to just land it.

Brie merely flipped them off and continued toward Metropolis. She headed right for LexCorp.

Brie angled the Javelin to make its turns around the top of the building, laughing as she saw Lex Luthor's expression as she waved.

"Brie!" Iesha hissed at her.

Brie did another circle around the building.

"You need to stop this. Now!" Wesley warned her.

Luthor's special forces weren't going to let the jet taunt him. He fired a rocket from one of his facilities to take it out.

Brie saw the blip on the incoming radar and decided to play chicken with it. She pulled back on the yoke and the Javelin went up...and up.

The heat-seeking rocket followed.

"Brie, we're in trouble!" Wesley cried. "We need the League!"

"Stop being a leader, Wes! Have fun!"

"This isn't fun!" Iesha cried.

"Of course it is!" Brie did a mid-air loop, causing Iesha to scream when the rocket got too close before Brie pulled up, then left, laughing happily as she did so.

"Use the weapons!" Wesley shouted at Brie.

"Okay, okay. You're one **pushy** leader." Brie said defiantly.

"Stop the ship!" Iesha cried frantically. "PLEASE!"

Brie activated the weapons and she launched a rocket that ended up impacting the other, both exploding. The shockwave tapped the Javelin and Brie whooped and hollered as Wesley and Iesha screamed in fear.

"I need to land this- you two are wusses!"

"I think you need to take this back!" Iesha cried

"You can fly this then because I'm not gonna!" Brie taunted.

"I don't fly, I run!" Iesha answered back.

"Brie, take this Javelin back," Wesley replied sternly. "You've had enough fun, it's time to stop."

Aw Wes, I wanna fly more." Brie pouted.

"No. Turn this ship around."

Then the sensors were going off.

Brie looked over and there was Red Tornado, and he didn't look happy.

"Hey, wanna watch me shoot him out of the sky?" she giggled.

Iesha was scared. Wesley reached over to take her hand.

"Brie!" they shouted angrily

"You have stolen property that belongs to the Justice League. You are to land the air craft this moment and surrender into my custody."

Brie let out a dark laugh that sounded so much like her father's when he was Robin. Her finger hovered over the missile launcher button.

Superman eyed the Javelin and knew that the 'thief' wasn't alone. "Dash...Double M, Impulse...it's time to land the Javelin." he told them.

"Who is Dash and why would J'onn and The new Kid Flash be in there?" Red Tornado asked as he had not been around to meet Delta Squad.

"I'll explain as soon as we get the Javelin back." Clark assured the Android.

All of a sudden as Brie was still not landing the Javelin, Superman felt funny and it didn't take long for him to realize where the feeling was coming from.

"Luthor, get away from that vehicle, this is League business." Superman stated.

"I am protecting my assets from this ship! Why is it in Metropolis?!" Luthor demanded.

"There was a mix up with a tour of the ship when it was here visiting an orphanage." Superman remarked, thinking quickly about an excuse.

"Then they're about to learn not to steal!"

Inside, Wes had heard everything through his link with Superman that he quickly established. "Um guys...Luthor is about to either take the ship down...or he's coming after US."

"Let him!" Dash cried.

"Brie, what's gotten into you, you're acting crazy." Iesha cried out.

"No I'm not!"

"He's about to fire something to disable the ship." Wes cried out.

Luthor aimed his arm gauntlets at the Javelin.

"Luthor, if you destroy League property, then it is an act of war against us. We only wish to get the children back safely and see what damage has been done to our ship." Red Tornado said, realizing that Superman was trying to protect children.

However, Luthor had already planted a device as backup just before they knew he was there. All he had to do was activate it.

"This is the last time I'm saying this Luthor, let us deal with this." Superman boomed as Luthor became visible.

Luthor put his hands up as if he was truly backing off. "Very well. I'll leave it to the 'great' Justice League." He moved back several feet. "But I wonder who was guarding your property? He might need to be fired."

"What does that mean?" Superman remarked.

"I mean, if poor little orphans managed to take your ship, then your security needs to be updated. LexCorp can offer state of the art security at a huge discount." Luthor proposed.

"No deal."

"Very well, I guess this is ONE javelin that won't be returning to Watchtower." Luthor said with a smile.

The device exploded, sending the Javelin into a spinning dive straight for the ground.

Iesha screamed bloody murder as Brie threw her hands up as if riding a rollercoaster.

Wes was quick in his thinking and used his telekinesis to try and slow the Javelin's decent.

Wesley closed his eyes to concentrate, and quell his own fears at the same time.

Superman went after the ship as Red Tornado escorted Luthor far away from the area.

"I can't... _DAD please, help_." Wes said, the last part screamed out in his mind.

Conner leaped over the trees as the Javelin came in fast and he stood his ground as Wesley tried to slow it down. He caught the nose of the Javelin as Wesley fainted from the strain. Brie was disappointed that Conner caught them and Iesha kept screaming.

Superman wasn't feeling all that weak anymore from Luthor's special suit so he flew to the back of the Javelin and the hatch opened.

Inside, he saw Wes was unconscious, but Iesha's screaming was killing his ears so he went to assure her she was safe.

"Impulse...it's alright, Conner caught the Javelin."

Iesha stopped screaming and blinked at Superman. "This is why I **hate** flying!"

"Wally hated it too when he first started out, said not only did he want his feet on the ground, but it was too tight a space." Superman said as he went to pick up Iesha, but then she saw Wes and sped to him.

"Wes? Wes!?" Iesha shook him gently and when he didn't wake up, she had tears in her eyes as she looked back at Clark. "He's hurt, Superman!"

Brie looked back. "Oh. Oops." she said and Iesha glared.

"I can and SHOULD speed punch you to oblivion!" Iesha yelled.

"Let's deal with this later, right now we have to get Wes checked out by M'gann." Superman said as he reached up to his comm.

"Conner, set the Javelin down easily, Wes is unconscious and once you set it down, I'll fly it and the kids to Watchtower."

"Roger that. Can't believe that I caught it." Conner murmured.

"I can." Superman said back with a smile even though Conner couldn't see it.

Conner set the Javelin down. "I need to see Wes. Is his face red?"

"Yeah it is."

"Mental strain **far** beyond what he could do."

At Watchtower...10 Minutes Later

"Brie...do you HAVE to be difficult?! You nearly exposed us!" Meygan cried.

"I was bored!" Dash yelled back.

Meygan rubbed her temples. "And Wes paid for that! His sense of protecting his team forced him to try something he hadn't trained for, Brie! I'm just glad Uncle Conner was there to help."

"I felt Wes call out in my mind for his dad...could he not sever the link with me because of his strain?" Iesha asked.

"I think so, Ie. He has never trained to stop a falling ship mid-flight, and now, Aunt M'gann has to heal his mind...and all because Brie had to hijack the Javelin!"

"Well, no one asked them to come along!" Brie argued.

"We had to, Wes wants his team safe." Iesha said as she sped into Brie's face.

"What am I supposed to do with you!?" Meygan asked rhetorically.

"Well, to be honest...I'm surprised she waited THIS long to try something like this. Remember how sassy she was when she wanted to go to Japan?" Reiena stated as she thought back to right before Meygan gave birth.

"Well, I did it, can't change it, blah, blah, blah." Brie rolled her eyes at her oldest sister and Meygan's eyes went red in anger.

"Meygan, don't. Brie, look I know that you're Dick's kid, but even he never went as far as stealing a Javelin, sure he disobeyed Bruce when him, Wally and Kaldur saved Conner, but this is totally different. I want you to PROMISE me you won't get that reckless, especially when it comes to going after a villain just to mess around." Reiena stated; her voice strong with seriousness.

"I don't have to listen to you. You're dead anyway." Brie said in a flippant voice and Meygan grabbed her sister roughly by the arms and slammed her hard into the wall, holding her there as her dark powers began to roll off her in a fog.

"You have NO IDEA how deadly your actions were! Sometimes, listening to the adults is better than dying!" Meygan's voice had the dual tone in it and she was planning to hurt her sister.

Tears were in Reiena's eyes, but she had to protect her youngest niece from her oldest. She fought the hurt that Brie had done and got to Meygan's side. "Meygan, enough!"

"NO!" Meygan shouted as she turned from Brie to Reiena and the fire controller could see that Meygan seemed to be transforming into a demon. "If you EVER disrespect Aunt Reiena ever again...!" Meygan said as she turned back to Brie then let go of one arm and punched a hole through the bulkhead right next to her sister's head causing Brie to scream. "You have no clue what it's like to die in dad's arms because you didn't listen to orders! You are **not** invincible!"

"Meygan, go cool off, please; I'll deal with Brie." Reiena said.

Meygan reluctantly and quickly let go of her sister and started to shake as her anger was barely controlled at that point.

Vincent went to Meygan and without a word, just took her into his arms and walked her away from everyone, knowing how to calm her down.

"Brie, Meygan's right...well not in the way she worded it, but I know I'm not around to see any of Delta squad grow up, heck, I'm not even there to raise my own daughter, but Meygan has a point, Luthor is one of the WORST villains out there, and a member of the original Light. If it hadn't been for Wes being there, you would have died because Superman or Red Tornado couldn't have stopped the Javelin from falling in time." Reiena said as she started fighting her tears.

Brie's eyes softened and she was still scared by her sister's anger but she went to her aunt and hugged her. "I'm sorry." And she started to cry.

"Sweetie, it's alright; believe me, anger brings out the worst in people. But Meygan has to worry about all of you being safe here in the past while she and Omega return to your time to save everyone. So, promise you won't do anything like that again...I just have to know that Meygan's mind isn't distracted while she's in your time.

"Ok." her muffled voice said and she still cried and held onto her aunt.

"You know, I'm sure Alfred has some ice cream hidden somewhere, and he always has multiple flavors, what's your favorite?" Reiena asked, hoping to squall the sorrow in her niece.

"Butter Pecan," she said, wiping her tears away. "Mey-Mey never gets mad like that. I didn't mean to make her mad." Brie said quietly.

"It's just the stress she's under, but I'm sure Vincent knows how to calm her down."

Iesha held Brie and hugged Reiena. "You needed another hug, Auntie Rei." the little speedster said before Reiena could ask.

"Thank you Iesha, but let's get EVERYONE some ice cream. Also, Brie; there's a phase you should remember. Fate cannot intervene and change a course. My course is set, and I'm not one bit sad about it. I've seen Areina and how powerful she is, and now I have just as powerful grandsons to watch over after I die."

"Ok then." Brie held Reiena's hand and Iesha took the other as Reiena led them to find the others.

The Future; Around the Time Wes Passes Out

The Light was tiring of the gladiator battles...especially after this last time as Artemis won...and killed Roy.

"So what are we going to do now..." Ian asked.

"You want to get the Areina as your apprentice...well I seem to recall a way that got her uncle to be your master's apprentice for a while, why not that." Ra's remarked.

"And that is, Ra's?" Zach asked out of curiosity as to what this wannabe immortal would know about getting Areina to cooperate.

"There was some nanite technology that once activated can destroy a person from the inside out...and until it's activated they do not know about it...in fact, as a precaution, it has already been introduced into their blood streams." Ra's remarked.

"Interesting, but how did Deathstroke use that to control Grayson?" Zach asked.

"The other titans were infected with the nanites, and threatened to activate them if Robin did not become his apprentice. It worked for a while, but the Titans rallied behind Robin and would not go away...however, the technology base is hidden, so young Areina can't get to it to infect herself." Ra's answered.

"So..." Ian asked, not knowing about this one part of his master's arsenal.

"This time, activate the nanites, and Areina has to fight you to get the control and turn them off. There is a time limit as she watches her husband and father in law slowly and painfully die." Ra's said as he turned to Ian.

"Then I accept the offer and plan, Ra's al Ghul. However...maybe we can lie and say that the twins have them as well..." Ian looked almost gleefully happy at the notion of it.

"That's going a little too far. Areina knows that I was after the boys for a while, and if they were infected as well...then I would not want to use their bodies, let us leave the twins out of this." Ra's remarked, being the somewhat honorable man he was.

"Very well..." Ian was pissed and he turned on his heels to leave.

"Ian...a moment." Zach called after Ian took about five steps.

Ian paused.

"I understand your need to control Areina, but we've all seen what happens when you mess with her children...or ANY of the children, so they are off limits...for now." Zach added, realizing what happened when he and Mordred had Rini, Jason and Bruce.

Ian merely nodded and left.

Zach looked to Ra's. "I think your hold on the psychotic man is weak. Ian may turn on you."

"So he thinks he's the greatest mercenary to live...yet I knew Deathstroke well and believe me when I say I can handle his cracked apprentice." Ra's said, hearing the tone in Zach's voice.

"If you believe strongly in that, then I won't mention it again. Now, I have a traitorous daughter to find; her and that boyfriend of her, Eric, are hiding somewhere. I will find them..."

"I'm surprised your magic cannot track hers down." Ra's remarked.

"I believe my sister may have something to do with that." Zach stated as he started to lose control of his fire magic because of his anger. "I do have a few ideas though, so I take my leave."

"Very well. I need to give Ian the control to the nanites anyway." Ra's stated then left out right after Zach.

The Past; Thirty Minutes After the Ice Cream Party

Iesha was still mad as she stomped her feet all over the house. She was going to let everyone know that she was mad about what happened, so no running for her. Even Wesley wisely stayed away from her.

Iesha entered a dark room and slammed the door hard. She then flipped on the lights to see that it was another study.

She went over to the chair by the desk, stomping as she went, and plopped down into the chair, folding her arms mad.

"I only went so Brie wouldn't be alone..." Iesha said to herself.

She swung her legs with enough force that her feet kicked the desk, and did so several times before she saw a drawer pop open and inside was a fruit punch colored drink. She pulled it out and it was in a plastic bottle with a label for fruit punch.

Being the little speedster she was….and now thirsty, she opened it and sipped it. "Tastes a little bitter, but it's fruit punch!" Iesha then started to guzzle it.

In the Study with the entrance to the Batcave, everyone was worried about Iesha, but they also knew she had Artemis' temper so they let her be. It was all of a sudden that Wes felt something was wrong with Iesha...but he couldn't mentally locate her either.

He got dizzy and the floor was moving. He reached out for the wall and got it, almost missing it. "My head hurts." he announced.

"What's going on kids?" Wally asked as he just got there.

"It's something to do with Iesha...she's not feeling right and I can feel it too, but I don't know what part of the Manor she's in."

Wesley moved away from the wall, only for him to slid to the floor. "Wow, why did the floor move?" he asked.

It was then that present day Bruce came into the room and noticed how Wes was moving.

"Wes, did you go into the second study?"

"No...BUT IESHA MUST BE THERE." Wes shouted and then he winced. "Ow, my head..."

"Crap, she's drunk!" Dick cried and Wally ran to the second floor study with the others following.

When they arrived, Iesha was wobbling around and then vomited.

"Oh Ie, what happened?"

"I *vomits* was sitting here and found the fruit punch."

Wally sighed. "Sweetie that wasn't fruit punch...that's a special alcohol designed for your Great Uncle Barry...he hides it here so Aunt Iris won't find it."

"Why would he label it fruit punch?" Dick asked as Wally picked Iesha up.

"In case Aunt Iris comes here looking for it."

"I...(hiccup)...don't feel..." And she vomited on Wally.

"How does Barry sober up?" Dick asked, hoping his friend had the answer.

"I...I think he walks..." Wally said. "Let me clean you up, Ie..."

"Mommy...I want mommy..." Iesha moaned.

"She drank the whole thing," Bruce commented. "That's not good."

"I'll get Artemis and Barry here, why don't you take her to the Batcave, Wal."

"Right." Wally said as he headed out of the room with his future daughter in his arms.

Batcave; 20 Minutes Later

Batman watched the IV liquids empty into the little speedster's arm. He learned that her accelerated healing hadn't kicked in so the fear of the needle getting stuck wasn't possible.

Barry was there with Wally and Artemis to support the family as Wes held Iesha's hand.

"Barry...you're going to have to find another hiding place for your alcohol, at least while Delta Squad is here, and I know there are three other bottles around the manor." Bruce remarked.

"Good idea, but I want to make sure she's going to be alright first." Barry stated.

"Wes, are you going to be okay?" Wally asked.

"Yeah...I can block the effects now but she's still drunk." Wes smiled as Iesha shook her head to say no.

"(hiccup) I-I'm...m...f...fine! (hiccup) It was... fruit (hiccup) punch!" she insisted.

"Sweetie, it wasn't...that was an adult drink that Uncle Barry hides from Aunt Iris." Wally remarked, then he saw the ponytail holders in his future daughter's hair. "Did Claire give you those?"

"The ponytail holders...yea..." Iesha said as she was about to vomits once again. "She…wanted …me…. to have them."

Artemis grabbed the garbage can and rushed it to Iesha, which she promptly threw up into.

"Oooohh..." Iesha moaned. "I feel sick. My head (hiccup) hurts...I want piz(hiccup)za..."

Wally kinda laughed because he knew that the pizza talk was just her speedster metabolism, but he also wanted to slap his uncle.

"Sorry (hiccup) Batpa..." Iesha apologized.

"Things happen, Iesha; I should have locked that room and the other three rooms the drink is in when you all arrived." Bruce said sincerely.

Barry rushed off in a second and came back with the remaining bottles. "I got them all."

"I should shoot you with an arrow!" Artemis hissed angrily at Barry.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting little kids from the future to come here and then one of them find a bottle." Barry said as he shrunk back from Artemis.

"Still!" Artemis threatened but Iesha groaned.

"Mommy, don't...be...mad. It was...a mis(hiccup)stake..."

"So...how long before it's out of her system?" Artemis asked after sighing.

"Well, it was a wine bottle of 600 proof alcohol that can leave MY system from a shot of it in about a minute...so...not really sure..." Barry replied.

"Great, Uncle Barry, just great! My daughter is drunk and I have to watch her puke her poor guts out all night?!"

"Hey, I've apologized a dozen times... oh, was that Iris calling, I have to drop these at Ollie's before I head home." And with that Barry was gone.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Wes cried suddenly. "Iesha, close your eyes."

"Ok...but I better not have marker drawings on my face again," Iesha warned.

"That was Brian," Wes confessed as his eyes glowed red and after a few minutes, she was asleep. "There...that should help," Wesley told the adults as his eyes went back to normal.

"What did you do?" Artemis asked.

"Made her sleep for a couple of hours. So she can stop having a headache."

"You really care about my daughter, don't you?" Artemis stated.

"I have since she was born, but I hope everyone stops teasing us about it." Wes said with a smile, then a frown.

"I think Iesha's smitten with you," Bruce commented. "And I think all of your team knows you two are meant to be together."

"Well Jason keeps teasing us, and so does Uncle Bart." Wes semi-shouted.

"I can talk to them if you want." Bruce offered.

"Okay, but don't scare the pee out of them...please."

"I won't. Excuse me." Bruce headed upstairs to talk to Jason.

"Can I stay here with Iesha?" Wes asked Artemis and Wally.

"Of course." Wally got up and smiled. "See that she isn't disturbed."

Artemis shook her head. "And if any one does bother her, toss them around."

"OK!" Wes said excitedly.

With that, Artemis and Wally left out so their daughter could sleep.

While Iesha was resting

Meygan had calmed down then she talked to Andrew about the rest of Omega's concerns for his safety and he agreed to some training with the GLs of the past. After talking to them, they were happy to help train this new Lantern, so they went to Watchtower.

Andrew stayed on the ground as the other Lanterns levitated above him, surrounding him.

At Wayne Manor, the kids wanted to watch, even Da'Shaun, who was trying to get out of his walker.

On the screen of the Bat computer, They watched as John Stewart had a worried look.

"You sure about this kid..."

"I'm YOUR grandson, I can take anything." Andrew said.

"Don't try to talk him out of it. Let's see how tough he is." Guy grinned as he threw a green lit punch at him.

Andrew was fast, and flew, using his wings, then created a shield with his ring that stopped the punch.

"Oh you're good, I'm going to enjoy this." Guy stated.

"Don't be so sure, because I'm going to kick your butt all around this room." Andrew said as he held one hand out and another beam of energy came from his ring into that hand...forming a mace, one that looked like Hawkgirl's.

He smacked Guy in the gut as he pulled it back.

Hal made a gate to stop the mace. "If you're going to hide your identity, don't show your wings."

"Right." Andrew then allowed his wings to be covered and he flew using his Green aura. "So who's next?"

Hal made a Cannon and fired a green cannon ball at him.

Andrew smiled as he created another shield, but then he was able to ABSORB the cannonball and made a cannon of his own and it fired right away.

Jon flew away to avoid it and came at his grandson with a green covered fist and Andrew caught the thrown fist. He gave a punch to Jon's jaw throwing him back.

Hal and Guy tag teamed Andrew but he held his own against them both, green weapons clashing.

Andrew was beating them back and when his grandfather jumped in, the four were in a hard fight. Andrew got hit a few times but he got them too.

"You know what to do guys." Hal stated and the three veteran lanterns came together and threw all their energy at Andrew.

He was shocked at first, but then he felt like he knew EXACTLY what to do. "In Brightest Day...In Blackest Night...No evil shall escape my sight; let those who worship evils might beware my power, GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!"

With that the energy from the three veteran lanterns soared to Andrew's ring and continued soring...even draining the energy from his opponents. When he held his ring above his head, the energy surged out and hit Guy, knocking him out of the sky as John and Hal seemed to have just enough energy to float to the ground.

"There. That's how it's done." Andrew fell to his knees, exhausted.

"Not bad, you have plenty of willpower." Hal said and he soon laughed. "I hope Guy doesn't want a rematch, because you'll still kick his ass."

"Well, he tends to be a jerk in my time. So serves him right." Andrew stood up but he was shaking.

"How about we go get some ice cream...there's something I want to talk to you about." John said as he walked up to his grandson.

"Sure."

Meygan smiled. "Eolus, Carlos, Vincent...we need to talk..." She led her team away to talk privately.

Back on watchtower

After getting a couple of sundaes, the grandfather and grandson were alone in the cafeteria.

"So what's up Grandpa?"

"It's that last attack you used...how..."

"I knew I couldn't take a hit from those three strong attacks, then some information came to me about something you did...it was just a flash though."

John's eyes went wide. "I can't believe the battery saved that information and transferred it to your ring."

"Grandpa, this is YOUR ring...remember?"

Jon chuckled. "I do remember. Are you sure about being a Lantern?"

Andrew was quiet for a moment. "I've felt like there was so much I could be...but after the guardians of my time came and told me about the antidote that can save mom and dad...along with the rest of the JLU in my time; they said that it has to be administered at the same time...and only a green Lantern can do it. I'm the ONLY one left in our sector of space. I have Thanagarian, earthling, and New Genisis/Apokolis in me...but I've always seen this ring glow, even when I was young. Now I know that it was MY willpower driving all that time, so I'm ready."

"You also said Sinestro was there in your time. Hal and I can come with; he's no match for three Lanterns."

"He's no match for Meygan either." Andrew said. "Grandpa...what happened to make you absorb THAT MUCH green lantern power?"

"Do you have any information about the Manhunters?"

"Yea, the guardians created them but then changed over to using beings from the different sectors of space."

"Right, well they had set up something to accuse me of killing three billion beings on a planet called Adjouris 4. Superman and J'onn did some investigating and found out that I was framed and brought the person back that accused me of it. He told me that Manhunters were behind the hologram that showed a destroyed planet but the planet was actually covered in the hologram so everyone just saw the destruction."

"Wow."

"So the League and I went back to Oa after finding out the history of the Manhunters. The leader of that group managed to get into the battery and absorb all the power, even from me and the guardians. I couldn't just give up, so I said the oath and absorb the Manhunter/green battery energy then released it, destroying the Manhunter and restoring the battery to its rightful power."

"But you ended up with green, glowing eyes."

"I always had them...whenever my ring was charged. Just ask Static, he saw my eyes without the glow when Sinestro was framing me and I had to fight Static and Gear...using up what was left after Sinestro had stolen my personal battery."

"Oh...I am nervous about going back. What if I accidentally kill the JLU?" Andrew sounded nervous.

"If the guardians in your time have the correct antidote, then you'll be just fine."

"I've never worked with Omega before, when it's just them. I'm going back with them. What if I mess up their flow? I am only 17."

"I don't know much about any of Omega, but the way word gets around, Meygan was yelling at Eolus about having trained you and Vincent for years."

"Yea..." Then Andrew realized it. "I won't mess up the flow, because Meygan knows my strengths and weaknesses."

"She's a leader. She knows her team. Don't worry about the what-ifs. Just do your part."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"By the way...The guardians said after that fight with the Manhunters that they chose well in giving me my ring...and it seems that it chose well in my successor." John said with a smile.

Andrew smiled.

A While Better

Iesha was better after her nap thanks to Wes, so she was playing and everything. Since the cave was empty, and the Justice League didn't need him, Bruce thought he'd go ahead and make those chairs for Da'shaun.

Ten Minutes Later

Rodney was always attuned to the sound of a project and it was the noise from the Batcave that drew him.

"Grandpa Bruce?" Rodney called as he reached the last step.

"Yes..." Bruce answered as he came from the workshop part of the cave.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, since Da'shaun liked the Batmobile seats so much, Olivia had the idea to make some more, then Serenity, in your time, could turn them into a big boy bed for him."

"Can I help; I LOVE projects?"

"This would be something out of your range." Bruce began delicately.

"I designed and helped make a huge playground in Gotham when I was two! Making car seats that can be a car bed is nothing!" Rodney looked miffed at being told no.

"Are you sure you can handle this, have you ever studied the Batmobile schematics?" Bruce asked, realizing this boy was VERY smart for a six year old.

"Um...can I see them now? I'm a quick study."

"You're not going to go away...are you?" Bruce sighed, but perseverance was showing with Rodney.

"Nope!" Rodney smiled widely.

"Alright." Bruce said and he went to pull up the chair part of the Batmobile schematics.

After Rodney took the seat in front of the computer, Bruce returned to the workshop...yet not two minutes later, Rodney came in.

"Ready."

"Who are your parents again?"

"Bumblebee and Guardian III."

"Those two were bound to marry at some point. You should be proud of your parents."

"I am." Rodney stated as he pulled a chair over to the workshop table. "So what's first?"


	17. Chapter 17

That Night; the Past

Something had been bothering Reiena for some time so she went to the ONE person that she knew would tell her the truth. Just then she found him...well her fire powers gave her his location: the roof right above his old room.

"So, in your thinking spot huh?" Reiena said as she flew through the nearby bedroom and up to meet the person she was looking for.

"You know me too well, Rei-bird." Jason looked out at the night sky.

"I wanted to ask something... and I want a straight answer, Jason."

"I'm not getting neutered because you feel sorry for me." Jason joked.

"Wow...Roy really scared you huh?"

"Yea, so what's up?"

"Delta has mentioned someone and you guys on Omega have been mentioning the same person a lot...who's Damian?"

Jason turned his head to face Reiena. "Always the observant one...he's Bruce's son."

Reiena was so shocked that she lost her concentration and started to fall as she was still flying in front of her little brother. Jason however was quick and caught Reiena's hand then pulled her to safety.

"Shocking, I know, but it's true, and I know you remember Terry, right." He asked, only receiving a nod. "He's Bruce's too."

"Wow, so do you know who Damian's mother is...I mean….have a feeling I know...but..."

Jason smiled. "You're feeling is right, it's Talia, what gave it away."

"You all have mentioned about needing an assassin at certain points in your planning." Reiena said. "By the way, I never noticed that the view from above your room was better than the one above mine."

"You're welcome to it anytime."

"Thanks, so...how the hell is Terry Bruce's kid...I mean he's about Areina's age right?"

"Yea, but it wasn't by Bruce's...charm. Cadmus did something to Terry's dad that rewrote his reproductive code to that of Bruce's."

"WHAT!"

"Yea, but Terry's glad to be an OFFICIAL Bat instead of just being the one that stole the Bat suit. He also teases Dami about Dami being the 'younger' brother."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Ra's has dipped Damian into the pits against his will as well, he should be around 40, but he looks about Fire Bug and Terry's age. His aging, due to the repeated dips, were stopped to a crawl. So he ages very slowly."

Reiena looked so sad as she let the information sink in. "Poor Bruce." She rubbed her arms up and down to get warm as the night air grew colder.

Jason took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. "Yeah. Bruce can be a bastard sometimes but even he didn't deserve to lose Damian like he did."

"Wait...what?"

"Rei...I can't say but at some point, you, Dick and Bruce will meet him. Then he gets torn away. I can't give details."

Reiena pouted.

"Rei...I can't. I'm sorry. All I can say is to cherish him when he's here; because he misses you." Jason hugged Reiena to him. "He misses you very much."

"Alright, Jay...but before you leave I want to write a small letter to him...can you deliver it for me?"

"Yeah. Sure..." Jason noticed the temperature drop. "Let's get you inside. It's getting cold."

"Or you can use my cloak."

"MEYGAN!" Jason and Reiena screamed.

Meygan appeared before them, a black cloak in her arms. She wore a tank top and black leggings. "Just put it on and hit the switch on the right side of the hood." Meygan draped the cloak over her aunt.

"You are supposed to be resting." Jason scowled her. Meygan ignored his scowl.

"And aren't you freezing out here dressed like that?"

"Nope. I prefer the cold."

"Still...oh, because you're not numb anymore?" Reiena asked.

"Right, even after seven years, I love being able to feel the cold again." Meygan said as Reiena sighed when all the heating coils came to life and she snuggled into the cloak.

"Just like the heat of summer doesn't do much to me." Rei then thought about what happened to lower her resistance to even the slightest cold. "Ever since Batman was held hostage by the Injustice League...I've been affected by even the tiniest nip of cold weather..."

"What happened?"

"Batman had been poisoned by Copperhead, and after he left Watchtower, well you know Bruce...I learned Joker had escaped from Arkham so I followed him...but got caught. The Injustice League threw me into a refrigerated glass box. Luthor wanted to leave me alone as a second hostage, but Joker, after trying to kill Bruce...I assume seeing as he was pretty mad, came and turned the temp on the box down to below freezing."

"And you nearly died."

"Yea, but I think it affected my ability to handle even the smallest amount of cold air blowing around me...like tonight. Bruce saved me, but I was unconscious for some time..." Reiena said with sadness, then she remembered what happened on Watchtower after the ordeal and giggled.

"And Dad was checking up on you," Meygan continued, "tripped Watchtower's alarms and played 'tag' with the League."

"So you know the story...yea, well actually, he didn't trip the alarm from what I was told...John Stewart walked into med bay to check on me and found Dick there...and didn't recognize him. This happened right after we changed our hero personas."

"Ah. Well, Dad likes to add stuff sometimes. And as a kid, dad was the best hero ever." Meygan said with a smile.

"And now?" Jason asked.

"My mom is."

Jason started laughing.

"Ser...oh I bet Dick would LOVE to hear that." Reiena said as she joined her little brother in laughter.

"You know...your mom tempted me so…about as much as Rei here did." That last bit got him an elbow to the gut. "Ser had all the heroes ogling her and she just had to wave a finger and Dick was right there. But your mom has a way about her to make even villains switch sides..." Jason was still grinning.

"She still has THAT, but I'm surprised my dad didn't threaten you like Uncle Roy did?"

"Um, I didn't want to be turned into a turd. Your mom needed no man to help her in that department."

Meygan yawned. "I better go nap. Night."

"Night Meygan, and I know you'll save the world." Reiena remarked, hoping to ease Meygan's mind.

"Yeah. Right after breastfeeding my son..." Meygan then flew away.

Jason was snickering.

"You know if Meygan finds out whatever it is your thinking, she's going to go all demon on you." Reiena said as she looked at her brother.

"I know, but Kal is a kid I will enjoy showing stuff to..."

"Just don't...and not to my grandsons either."

"What."

"You KNOW WHAT." Rei said as a small fireball formed out of nowhere.

Jason threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay!"

It was then that Reiena's eyes softened.

"Rei?" Jason stared at her, concerned.

"Just thinking. I'm glad Carlos was allowed to let me keep my memories of Areina, and I PRAY he can do the same for the memories of my grandsons."

"I think he will. Unlike his ass of a dad, Carlos tries to help everyone...as long as the timeline doesn't get screwed…and speaking of screwed, where is Roy? Isn't he supposed to be ravaging you right now? It's after 1am..." Jason said as he jumped down to his balcony.

"Crap... I'm surprised he hasn't gotten Ser to hunt me down. Night Jay, and you really need to get some sleep...Old age and all you know." Reiena said as she heated the air around her. "Oh, and can you give this back to Meygan for me?" she undid the cloak and handed it off to Jason.

"Sure. Night Reiena." Jason watched Reiena fly back into her room, then he sighed. "Outliving everyone sucks..."

"I know the feeling." A voice said.

"Damn it Bruce...first Rei-bird found me, now you." Jason turned to see Bruce.

"I did train all of you. Just figured I'd say goodnight, but you weren't in your bed, then I heard the talking."

"How much did you hear?" Jason asked as Bruce sat down near him, his Bat costume still on but his cowl was down.

"Half, but I get why you all talked about those things...you miss Rei in your time?"

"Yeah. It's not fair. I should be the one dead, not her. But I can't undo what Ra's did. I can only make the best of it."

Bruce smiled, and it scared Jason a little bit.

"Ra's is an ass...and I'm sure he's still one in your time, but you have your family around you...be it in my time or yours."

"Yeah..." Jason looked at his watch. "And speaking of Old Man, you need your beauty sleep. You're not young anymore." Jason teased as he smiled at Bruce.

"I could punch you right now...but you need to be bruise free for your fight. Goodnight Jason."

"Night."

With that the father/son duo went their separate ways as Bruce left Jason's room.

The Next Morning

Young Reiena and Rodney were hiding from Brie, but she was a clever little five year old. They were the last two. Brie tagged everyone else out of the game.

"This is fun." Reiena said with a smile as she watched Brie look for them EVERYWHERE.

"Hush, she might hear us!" Rodney hissed.

"Okay." Reiena whispered, then she thought about something. "Let's go to a different spot, she's getting pretty close."

"Ok." Rodney took her hand and guided her away quietly.

"I'll find you two!" Brie cried. "And you better not be kissing!"

Rodney and Reiena giggled quietly, but then the ground under Reiena's right foot gave way as they continued walking to a new spot.

Rodney caught her and held her up. "You ok!"

Just as the two looked at each other and blushed, the ground around them COMPLETELY gave way. Rodney was quick in his thinking and shrank down, but Reiena fell into the hole.

She screamed and Brie was right there.

"Rei-Rei!" Both Rodney and Brie cried.

"Quick! Get Wes here!" Brie yelled, the game forgotten.

"Right." Rodney said and he flew off to get to where the others were talking while they waited for the game to end.

"Rei-Rei!" screamed Brie. "Rei-Rei!"

Reiena didn't respond.

It was just then that Delta squad arrived and Rodney returned to regular size.

"She's not answering." Brie cried, panicked.

"Rei-Rei!" Wes yelled. "Can you hear me?!"

"What about her mind, can you find it?" Rodney asked

"She's out cold." Wesley said sadly.

Kara listened carefully and heard a soft moan. "I hear her."

"Ie, run and get some adults," Wes ordered. "Marik, keep the ground stable. I can feel it crumbling under me. Rini, you and Reilie help Bruce and Jason with securing the rope. I'm going down there to check on her."

Delta Squad didn't need any other words spoken as they worked to save their teammate. It took a few moments but Wes was ready to go down.

Rodney was nervous. "Rei-Rei!" he screamed again.

It was faint but they heard, "Rod...ney...?"

"I'm right here Rei-Rei, Wes is coming to get you."

"I'm coming Rei, don't worry." Wes said.

"My head hurts..."

"Molly can check you when we get you out."

"WAIT...you don't need to get trapped here either, I'll try to fly out myself." Reiena said, sounding more alert now.

"Rei, you can't fly yet, Ari hasn't shown you how." Marik called out as he kept the ground stable.

"And don't move!" Wesley headed down fast.

As Wesley headed down the hole on a rope, the temperature within started to increase. About half way down, Wes saw flames coming toward him, but then they started to go out. Reiena screamed.

"REIENA!"

"Ouch...I...I think I broke something." A couple of moments after Reiena's scream was heard.

"I'm coming down!" Rodney cried.

"Me too!" Marik added.

 _'Don't!'_ Wes said telepathically.

"None of you are going." A voice boomed, and there were the adults.

"Where's Wes?" The female of the group asked.

They all pointed down the hole.

Wes made it to where Reiena was and he checked her out.

"Wesley, what happened?" Dick hollered down the hole.

"I can answer that...Rei and I were heading away from where we were hiding during our game...and the ground gave way. I didn't mean to change, it was just instinct, and Rei fell all the way in." Rodney answered and he had tears in his eyes because he felt he abandoned his soul mate.

 _'Her leg is broken. And she's got a bad concussion. I can't read her head,'_ Wesley told the adults mentally. Out loud, he said, "I can try to levitate her, but the walls are narrow. It'll be slow going."

"No, don't; I'll come down and get her; you come back out Wes." Bruce said as he saw that there was already some rope down in the hole.

"Okay, Batpa," Wesley said as he started back up. "And don't move, Rei-Rei."

"But I'm cold and tired." she complained weakly.

"Don't sleep. Stay awake!" Wesley warned.

He hurried back up the rope and climbed out.

"Dick, as soon as I get her out of there, you get her to Molly."

"Right."

"I'll go to so I can keep a constant warmth around her." Reiena said as she was at her brother's side.

"Wait. Where's Rini?" Reilie asked, looking around.

Wesley groaned. "She teleported down there."

Rini smiled as she dragged her mother's cloak to her aunt Rei-Rei and turned on the heating coils inside as the cloak was put around her. "Feel better?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I have to go, but Batpa's coming." Rini said, and she teleported out.

Rini appeared next to her grandpa. "She's got mommy's cloak."

Old Bruce started down the hole.

"Rini, you shouldn't have disobeyed." Dick glared softly at the small girl.

"She couldn't have stayed awake without staying warm."

"Logic...her best friend." Reilie said rudely.

Rini back punched Reilie through a dozen trees without pause. "You were warned." Rini flew at her, her eyes red already.

Everyone...even all of Delta was shocked.

Reilie tried to get up but Rini started punching away, throwing a few kicks in.

Then Reilie's arm broke and she screamed.

"RINI...enough." Wes said as he tried to use his telekinesis to stop his niece.

"Azarath! Metrion! Zynthos!" Rini cried, her eyes a dark red now. She broke Wesley's hold and a black mass covered Reilie.

Reilie let out a blood curling scream of terror.

"Where is Meygan when you need her..." Dick said as he tried to get to Rini but she had a shield up around the two of them.

Then Rini pulled the blackness away from her younger sister and Reilie was terrified. "Now you know fear." Rini said as she walked away from her sister, confidence ratiating with every step.

Reilie shook. She had no words, no smart comments.

It was just then that a shadow raven appeared, and Meygan came out of it. "What is going on here?" Then she saw Reilie cowering. "Oh no..." Meygan scooped Reilie up into her arms.

"I warned her mommy." Rini said, and her voice was strong...but not loud.

"I'm sorry, mom! I didn't know! I really didn't know!" Reilie cried, rambling.

Meygan sighed. "The guys had the same feeling. This is why I warned you, Reilie. Our dark powers are hard to explain and even harder to control when we get angry. Rini has far better control of hers then I've ever had. I would have kept going till…."

While all that had happened, Bruce emerged from the hole and had Rei in his arms and she was snuggled up under Meygan's cloak. "Dick!"

Dick took his daughter carefully into his arms. "Where's Molly?" He asked Meygan.

"The den with the babies and Terra."

Dick took off as if he were a speedster and that left the others to talk.

"What happened to make Rini so mad?" Meygan asked.

"Reilie made a rude comment about me and logic." Rini told her. "So I did something about it."

"She knocked Reilie back about a football field's length and just started wailing on her." Marik said as he closed off the hole completely with a spell.

"That's my girl," Meygan commented happily. "Ask your Uncle Orin how that felt."

"I already know." Reilie answered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Wait, didn't Reilie scream out in pain before the spell?" Rodney asked.

"Her arm's broken," Meygan said, cradling her daughter. "Let's get to Molly."

"I hope Rei's going to be alright." Rodney said as the entire group headed for the manor.

"Mommy...did you break Uncle Orin's arm too?" Rini asked.

"And his ribs. I broke your Uncle Mathen's leg, gave Brian a cracked skull, Kevin had Kryptonite in his mouth, and Carlos was locked in a void for a week."

"Dang, what did they say to make you that mad?" Bruce (older) asked.

"Oh, they told me girls and babies can't play football." Meygan smiled to herself. "They learned NEVER to mess with me and Vincent EVER again."

Bruce and Reiena just stared.

The rest of the trip back was kinda quiet as no one could believe what Meygan did.

By the time the others got back to Wayne Manor, Molly finished healing Young Reiena. She saw her older sister cradling Reilie close. Molly took her niece and saw her arm. "Should I ask?"

"Rini stood up for herself." Meygan said proudly.

"Only you would be happy over that," Molly shook her head as she looked at Reilie's arm, then she handed Reilie back to her mother. "I need to finish with Rei-Rei then I'll heal you sweetie; Mey-Mey, you better hope Stalker doesn't try for Rini."

"He'll be dead, just like Slade."

"After what we just saw, I think Meygan is somewhat right…." Bruce said.

"I know, Batpa, number one rule: NO killing; but if anyone comes after me OR my family, I'll fight back…HARD."

Bruce smiled as he knew his teachings were going to survive through three generations. Then Dick, Reiena and Bruce looked at Meygan with a shocked look as they realized what Meygan had said about Deathstroke. "What, I didn't do it...god knows I wanted to though. I should have."

"Who did?" Old Bruce asked.

"Not Jason. The first person that says it was will get my fist."

"You're talking around it...which means it's someone we care too much about." Dick stated.

"It was Uncle Tim!" Young Jason said excitedly.

"JASON!" Meygan shouted, staring at her cousin.

The twins and Old Bruce were shocked.

"Um...oops? Sorry." Young Jason said sadly.

Meygan sighed. "Yes...he did it. It was after the first war...but NO ONE knew until most of Delta was two years old...we found out at Christmas dinner that year."

"And Reilie was born that day too!" Marik said excitedly.

The present day bats still didn't know what to say, and Reiena started to have visible tears build up.

"Rei-Rei... How are you feeling?" Brie asked.

"I'm all better, but Batpa, you shouldn't be mad at Uncle Tim...to be honest, the way the adults talk about how bad Slade was...I think it was for the best, and he's never done anything like that again." Little Reiena said, and that seemed to take away her aunt's worry.

"There, you're all set." Molly stood up and stumbled.

Andrew caught her. "Moll? What's wrong?"

"My sister needed more healing then I originally thought, but she'll be alright."

"How long till you can heal Reilie?" Meygan asked.

"An hour. I can at least set the bone." She reached out with one hand and touched Reilie's broken arm.

Her glow was more of dull silver but Reilie felt the bone heal up enough so she wasn't in pain.

Then Molly collapsed but Andrew caught her.

"Thanks Aunt Molly, I'll be careful until you can fix me up completely." Reilie remarked.

"Meygan...can we talk after you make sure Reilie is comfortable?" Present day Reiena asked.

"Yeah. Andrew, get Molly to bed. I need to talk to her."

Andrew took his wife to bed and Meygan looked at the kids. "Reilie needs to be careful. You kids go play outside, but not Reilie. She sits out."

"NOT FAIR." Reilie screamed.

"Reilie. You can watch. But until your aunt can finish healing you, you can't lift, or climb."

Reilie pouted.

"Mey-Mey; can Reilie freeze some of my water if I want to make something we can play on?" Bruce asked with a smile, since he didn't want his teammate/cousin to feel left out.

"Fine, but Reilie, be careful…okay." Meygan set her daughter onto her feet.

"Thank you, mommy." Reilie said.

"We'll make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt her arm." Wes told is sister in law.

Rini ran to her little sister and had a scarf ready. She helped her sister move the arm to a cradle and she rigged the scarf into a sling. "There. That should help."

"Let's go play!" Young Jason ran out to the back yard.

"Rei-Rei, take it easy!" Terra shouted.

"Kay!"

"Reilie...I'm sorry." Rini said.

"Me too." Reilie hugged her sister then they headed out.

"Well, I'll be..."

"Meygan...can we talk now." Reiena said, and she sounded worried about something.

"Ok. Go."

"Tim's accuracy has always been amazing...but how far away was he?"

"A hundred yards."

Reiena's face showed how shocked she was. "...didn't know he had THAT kind of accuracy."

"It was with Jason's sniper rifle."

"Well that explains it. Jason seems to have the GOOD guns. I just...I wish Slade weren't such a pain in the ass and kept escaping...but...can Carlos remove that part from our memories...that's ONE thing I don't want to remember."

"He did it to save me and Uncle Jason...but yea, I'll see what Carlos can do." Meygan looked toward the steps. "I need to check on Molly."

"She's a powerful girl; I hope she's alright." Reiena said; and with that she left Meygan alone to go watch over Delta Squad.

One Hour Later; As Delta Squad Rested From Playing Outside

Reilie's arm had been healed and Alfred put them down for a nap. However, Erica hadn't seen the mother of the children that her tiger cubs had bonded with in a long time.

"Come on sweetie, I know you want it straight from me...but you hurt me when you suckle." Meygan said as she was feeding Kal a bottle and he was getting fussy...again.

"Um, Meygan?" Erica asked, hoping not to started the new mother.

"Yes...oh Erica, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to talk for a bit, I don't get to see you unless you and your husband bring the girls by to see Keiko and Trinity."

"Yea, the girls really connected with those beautiful tiger cubs of yours." Meygan looked down and Kal pushed the bottle nipple from his mouth. "Kal..." she sighed.

"I take it he wants your milk?" Erica asked.

"Yeah but he drank me dry… and he's not gentle."

"He's Kryptonian right, at least part?"

"Yeah. Three quarters."

 _"Kal, sweetie, why don't you want the formula?"_ Erica asked after she connected with the boy mentally.

 _"Mommy tastes better."_

Erica busted out laughing in the physical world.

"What did he say?" Meygan asked.

"He said that you taste better than formula." Erica remarked after catching her breath.

Meygan made a face. "Kal...I dried up. So either it's the formula or you starve."

" _Lady...what about what the big kids drink...milk. Is that good?_ " Kal asked in Erica's mind.

" _I don't think your stomach can handle that milk._ "

Kal started to cry in the physical world.

"What's wrong?"

"He's upset because I said that his stomach might not be able to handle regular milk."

"I wonder..." Meygan got up with Kal in her arms. "Maybe I should..."

"Should what?"

"Get a bottle of milk."

"Well, when Kal's settled we can talk more."

"Thanks for the help..."

"Martians do come in handy at times." Erica said with a smile.

"Don't I know it, with Rini off with the rest of Delta Squad, I was wondering why he was so fussy."

Erica smiled and with that she headed out to let Meygan get Kal settled.

The Study, Same Time

Olivia was happy to see her father playing with little Seri, but then she remembered something she promised to do for her big brother. Luckily they weren't far from where her luggage was and she found what she was looking for, a letter to Ollie. She then headed back and heard Seri giggle and saw a big smile when their eyes met.

"Um, dad…Roy wanted me to give you something." Olivia said as she held out an envelope.

"Wow…alright." Ollie said, a little shocked that he was getting something from the future. "Here, take Seri, I need both hands." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

Olivia smiled as she took Seri and Ollie then opened the letter.

 _Ollie,_

 _I wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me, from taking me in to putting up with my attitude before the team saved Watchtower and even helping me see that finding Speedy was too big of an obsession. What I said in the chapel after Speedy was found was true, I may not have always shown it over the years, but never felt like I wanted to stay away from you, not like you thought I wanted to. Your family is really growing, and the legacy you've left behind is stronger than ever._

 _I'll protect Dinah, Liv, as well as your grandchild and the others until my last breath. You should know that Artemis has passed on your teachings to her son, and he's doing well protecting the city of the archers._

 _If there's anything you need to tell me, write it down and give it to Liv to bring back._

 _I know it's not much, but hey, I never was one to spill my feelings unless I was pissed off….guess I got that from Arsenal._

 _Your Second Protégé,_

 _William Roy Harper_

"You did say that didn't you…" Ollie said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Roy told me something after we found Arsenal and well….he's right, he may have never shown it but he never felt like he should stay away…well that's how I felt anyway. I'll need you to give him a letter for me." Ollie said as he thought back to his and Roy's time in the chapel at Royal Memorial.

"Sure dad." Olivia said, and with that Seri got a little fussy.

Seri looked to her grandpa and after Oliver Queen pushed the note into a pocket, he took Seri into his arms.

The baby girl smiled and giggled.

There was a faint echo in her giggle. Green Arrow knew what that meant but it also gave Ollie an idea for something that might could help the archers of the future.

Three Hours Later

In the Bat Cave, J'onn stood at the computer, but careful with how close he was to Bruce physically.

"I still do not understand your request, Batman." J'onn stated.

"It's complicated, but I'll let her explain everything."

Just then two young heroes flew down into the cave, and one was just a child while the other was older.

Erica saw her father and smiled, tears in her eyes. "Father!" she cried.

J'onn's eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's true great uncle J'onn." Wesley said as he smiled.

"You are M'gann's child...but I just saw her..." J'onn said as he looked at Wes.

"We're from the future." Erica remarked.

She then flew to him and hugged him hard.

"I take it that you have never met me before now."

"You died when I was four, I don't remember you all that much, but I've kept your tiger sanctuary going."

J'onn smiled. "So Felicity..."

"She's doing good and had some cubs. Two of them bonded with Wes' nieces."

J'onn smiled. He had taken up the cause of protecting Earth most majestic felines and in the end, it paid off. "And you?" he asked Wesley.

"I'm...well….you don't talk to the council of Mars do you?" Wes asked, he wanted to tell his secret, but he remembered what his parents said.

"I have not recently. Why do you ask?"

"If I tell you and Erica something...PROMISE not to tell...it could endanger my whole family."

"Your secret is safe with us." Erica spoke up.

"Mommy says I'm the Ultimate Martian, the perfect blend of the white and green races." Wes said, and suddenly he started to look like a ghost.

"You're...density shifting...now?" J'onn said with awe in his voice.

"Actually, I'm also camouflaging while I density shift, it's been happening for about a year now."

Jaws dropped.

"I call it ghosting...but how am I able to use the two abilities at the same time?"

"I'm not sure." J'onn answered. "Who is your father?" He asked, pretty sure he knew because of who his niece was with right now, but he wanted to be positive.

"Conner...everyone has said that I don't have any weaknesses because of dad's human DNA, but could it be more than that?"

"There are things that even Martian science could never explain. It could be anything and everything."

"Uncle J'onn...you sent a letter with one of my teammates after he came back from the spirit world, and told me that I should be proud of being a Martian, and I am, but I just wish I had all the answers to my questions."

"Those answers may never come Wesley. There is no one quite like you in all of Martian history."

Wesley smiled. "Thank you, and Iesha is right, I'm going to be the best Martian I can be when I'm older...that's why when I become a true hero and save the world, I want to use your name."

"I would be honored." J'onn then looked to Erica. "And you?"

"I haven't been fighting crime at all. Mom raised me as a human, but I've read all about you in the news. I've had to adjust to my powers on my own."

"And how has that worked out." He was curious as to how his child learned her abilities without his aid.

"I got stuck in a wall once around age 11, but that wasn't for long. Felicity and her mate, as well as the two cubs I mentioned ealier knew about me the first moment I contacted them mentally."

"Felicity has always been my special tiger," J'onn admitted. "And you...do you have all of your Martian powers?"

"I read that you have Martian vision, but if I have it, then I haven't noticed."

"Ah...that is a skill learned very young. Erica...I would proudly show you how."

"Thank you, father." Erica said with a smile.

"Uncle J'onn..."

"Yes...?"

"I'm glad I got to meet you, and maybe after you show Erica the Martian vision, she can show it to me. If you don't mind, I need to get back to my family, I'm the leader of my generation, and just want to be around them right now."

"Even leaders need a break Wesley."

"I know, but they aren't just my team, we all grew up together, so they're my siblings as well...metaphorically of course." Wes said as he blushed while thinking about Iesha.

Iesha ran up to Wesley and took his hand. "C'mon Wes! It's time for hide and seek….and the others designated YOU it."

"Sorry, but duty calls." Wes said with a smile as he looked at his family members.

She then ran off, taking him with her.

"I see that he has found his mate." J'onn chuckled.

"I think so, but is there something you didn't tell him? I felt like you were holding back."

"He is truly the Ultimate Martian. He must be always protected. I do not know if the war between the White and Green Martians still wages on but either side would use him as a weapon to take out the other."

"I'll tell M'gann after she's saved...um, father, there's something I need to tell you."

"Alright."

"You have a nephew...an EVIL one." Erica stated.

"Me? How is that possible!?"

"Someone called Ma'alefa'ak had a son and he named him J'onn. I heard one of the Atlanteans' minds while I was trying to find my way around where the captured heroes were and he was thinking about how any Martian could be evil."

"My brother was evil as well. The irony is that his son is named after me…." he said sadly.

"Probably a final act to mess with you. From what I got, he attacked Atlantis and captured two Atlanteans. I need to tell Meygan's squad this before they leave, but I figured I should let you know as well."

"Understand that just as there are good and evil humans, there are also good and evil Martians."

"Just like all the greens feel that the whites are evil, but they aren't, I mean look at M'gann." Erica said with a smile.

"You are well read on your Martian heritage." J'onn remarked.

"I had some help, your friend John Stewert told me some stuff; he came by to check on me at times...for a few years anyway."

"Why only a few years?"

"He died when his grandson, Andrew, was only five years old...but then the queen of Themyscira started coming around, and she even helped me with my super strength. I kinda broke two TV remotes before she came along."

J'onn laughed. "You had more restraint than I did. I broke 10."

"Well, I'm sure you have to get back to Felicity and the other tigers, I just wanted to meet you...even though you might not remember this meeting, I always will."

"Why would I not remember?"

"I believe Meygan and Dr. Fate have to erase all minds except those of the Bat family and Flamebird's husband to keep our time the way it is."

"I see. Erica, you have made me proud. I love you." J'onn hugged his daughter tightly. "Do not hide from your world."

"I won't, when I return and everything is fixed after this war, I'll tell the zoo about my true self. I want to embrace my ENTIRE heritage out in the open." Erica said with tears in her eyes at the words her father just said.

Bruce smiled. J'onn had a second chance at a family, and his future child stood before him with power and grace.

 _"Thank you for contacting him Batman."_

 _"You're welcome."_

With that Batman left the Martians alone.

That Night

Meygan sighed as she left the cave and dropped into the first chair she saw.

Plans had been solidified. Everyone retired for naps before the 4 am departure back to her time, to finish a war that she may never see the end to.

She closed her eyes to ease the oncoming headache.

"You look pained."

Meygan opened her eyes and saw Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz.

"Hi. And yes. I'm pained."

"Is there...anything I can do?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah...Can you help Wes accept himself as he is? He thinks of himself as lacking..."

"He already knows; we spoke earlier today and I believe hearing it from me has helped him." J'onn watched Meygan carefully.

"Thank you, J'onn."

"Meygan... You are worried about your odds. You do not think you will win."

Meygan stood up. "I won't. And I know this." She began to pace and it was at a slow, thoughtful pace. "I'm an Omni Wizard. Just like Rini, and my cousin Cassidee. But my fight is with someone who is over 1500 years old. We're babies compared to him. My magic is the most developed. He knows how to kill an immortal, which is what I am and he's not afraid to use that information."

"You do not expect to survive." J'onn reasoned.

"I don't, and I can't tell anyone. You're the only one that knows this. Please...don't speak of it."

"I will not. However Meygan...you are a mother, a sister...a leader...you cannot lose."

"I don't **want** to lose. But without the JLU, there's no way to cover every exit and do a distraction plus rescue everyone..." Meygan rubbed her eyes. "And I can't tell the guys that I don't plan to see it all through."

"Didn't your new green lantern say he had a way to save your JLU?"

"Yes, but they may not wake up right away."

"Meygan...perhaps this League should accompany your team…to ensure your survival."

"I can't let you. What if most of you die before you are meant to? Even Carlos can't fix all the repercussions." Meygan paused. She smacked her head with her hand. "Hello Meygan….I **am** looking at this wrong! I think I know who I need! Thanks Uncle J'onn! I think I got my solution!" Meygan said, and she went to look into something about a family member of hers.

J'onn laughed as he figured that young Meygan had been around his niece enough to pick up on her habit of saying the same phrase. He had been around the children enough, and they got to know him, so since he was gone in their time, they needed to know him to understand the Martian power even more. With that he left out to return to his home in Chicago.

A Few Minutes Later

Meygan and the rest of Omega Squad were locked in the downstairs study to discuss having Andrew on the team. The men seemed to take issue while Meygan was good with her choice.

"Ok. One at a time...Eolus, you got the floor."

Komos leaned against the wall, arms folded. "He's 17. Let's not gloss over **that** detail. A 17 year old on this team! Who wants to babysit, I sure as hell am not going to!"

Meygan glared at him for his comments.

"He's not an experienced Lantern," Carlos spoke up. "He's been training to be a lantern in different ways, and he's likely going to give himself away with the way he fights."

"We all were inexperienced at one time or another," Meygan countered. "And did you SEE him against his grandfather, Hal and Guy, he kicked their asses. John is proud of him, and I am too. About the way he fights, John, Hal, Guy, Kai-Ro…ALL the green Lanterns have different styles of fighting depending on where they were raised."

"But he's not ready. He was on Beta Squad first!" Vincent chimed in. "He always fought as Airhawk. As a Lantern, his Airhawk style of fighting might give him away." He sighed, deciding on a different view. "I know we grew up together, and that's why I know he's not ready as a Lantern, even though it WAS funny watching Guy get slapped around."

"Look, he has to revive the League. He's the only one who can, because we are not winning this war without the League. Andrew is still coming regardless." Meygan rubbed her head.

"Ok. I can go for that. But Andrew on Omega? No way!"

"Eolus...aarrrrggh!" Meygan was frustrated.

"Why can't it wait until after we win?" Vincent asked.

"Because we can't win without him..."

"Ok then Fearless One, what is he supposed to do?" Eolus asked, the comment meant to test her reasoning for the young Lantern.

"Put on those listening ears, Eolus. He's going to save the JLU, then bring them to the fight. After that, he's going to bring Sinestro in, once and for all. The old Yellow Lantern managed to outlive three Earth Lanterns. He's going to end that."

Eolus and Vincent's jaws dropped as Carlos merely nodded.

"So are we done bashing Andrew? Because, quite frankly, I want a Lantern on my team. And I have one _ **.**_ _DEAL_ with it." Meygan got up from the chair and left the study, shocking the young men left inside.

Outside, Andrew was waiting. "They don't like the idea….even Vincent?"

"No, but I'm the leader of Omega, so they have to deal with it. I do understand why they are worried, you may have trained with me and Vincent since we were kids….but you're more skilled as a Thanagarian right now."

"I'll be alright; I wish they could understand that."

"They will, Andrew, don't worry about it. This is your destiny and you should know that **I** made the right choice. You will prove yourself to them and then they will shut up about you."

Meygan then walked away, leaving Andrew alone to think about what just happened. He then headed to his and Molly's room. "Yay…..I'm on Omega." He remarked emotionlessly.

Ten Minutes Later

Vincent was target practicing with his arrows as Brian ran up to him to watch. Vincent fired his next arrow and it split the one already in the center of the target. He lowered his bow. "Yeah Bri."

"I'm worried about Mom and Dad, and Uncle Bart. I've got this weird feeling that somehow, Zoom is involved." Brian chewed on his thumbnail in nervousness.

"Your nervous about Zoom? You're faster than him, why worry?" Vincent asked.

"Because he knows the family history of all speedsters. He'll know what to say to piss me off so I'll make a mistake." Brian then chewed on the next nail, having bitten off his thumbnail.

"If you know that's what he does, why are you still worried?" Vincent asked.

"What if he ticks me off about Mom? Either of them? Especially if he mentions Ie…" he asked. "I don't know if I'll keep my cool or not."

Vincent frowned. "Yeah. I know the feeling." He saw the look Brian gave him. "Don't forget about Areina."

Understanding, Brian nodded. "Right, she was in bad shape, but Meyg and Molly saved her.

Vincent smiled at that statement to help him keep his focus. "Just try to focus on the mission and everything should be ok." Vincent's smile wanned slightly.

"You suck at encouragement" Brian told his step-brother.

"I'm not good with words. That's Meygan's department." Vincent raised his bow again, signaling that he was ready to return to practice. "You know….mom would be happy that YOU called her mom."

"Oh yea…but I know now that my mom is happy to know that Artemis is there to make dad happy and help with me, so I might start calling Artemis mom more often."

With that, Brian took off to find Eolus.


	18. Chapter 18

3:42am.

Meygan, Vincent, Eolus, Carlos, Andrew, Brian and Jason were outside Wayne Manor, waiting for Meygan and Carlos to send them home.

The Bat Family was there, even Alfred as the children slept inside. Various members of the Justice League were there too, as well as Terra, Olivia and Erica.

Jason checked his guns one last time before handing 1 over to Meygan, who slid it into her Bat Belt. Bruce frowned at that but both were grown heroes. And guns were Jason's preferred weapon choice.

"So we got the plan set, right?" Meygan asked her team.

The guys nodded.

"We're going to get Manta, Dymond and Robin to help us. If we're lucky, the JLU will be right behind us."

"Haha; I don't think the cure works that fast, Fearless One." Andrew chuckled.

Eolus rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, already!" Brian cried.

"Mey-Mey..." A tiny voice cried out.

"Oh crap." Meygan smacked her forehead.

"Marik? What are you doing out here?" Dick asked his future son as he walked to them.

"I'm going too."

"Marik we talked about this, even if you CAN become an adult, I'm not going to lose you again." Meygan said as she crossed her arms to show her word was final.

"Mathen's in trouble. I have to go."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you come with us."

"Mey-Mey...you're going to miss," he told her. "I gotta go to make sure you don't."

The guys all stared at Meygan.

"You need to trust that I won't." Meygan told her brother.

"It's not about trusting...it's fated."

Carlos took a quiet, sharp intake of breath. And Meygan heard it.

"If you go, are you gonna die?" she asked Marik.

Marik bit his lip.

"Then the answer is no. It stays no and nothing you say will make me change my mind. Now, go back to bed."

Marik didn't say anything but the anger was in his eyes and he listened to his sister.

"That was close. You did the right thing." Vincent told her.

"Oh, Vincent, got something for you." Ollie said after he realized he almost let his grandson leave without an ace in the hole.

"For me?" Vincent asked, curious.

Ollie stepped forward and held out five arrows. "These are based off of the canary cry. I know for a fact that is limited to the strength of the voice of the user, so I figured out a way to harness it for long distance fighting."

"Well, I helped." Cyborg stated. He was brand new to the League after a break from the Titans.

"So stronger than a supersonic arrow, nice." Vincent took the arrows and put them in his quiver. "Thanks Ollie. I'll be careful."

"Oh, he gets arrows and I get crap." Brian grumbled.

Wally ran to Brian and handed him 10 energy bars. "Just in case." he told his future son.

Brian grinned.

"Be careful everyone." Reiena said, but she walked over to Jason. "Don't worry, I won't tell what we talked about that night." She then hugged him.

"Thanks. Just don't... don't follow us ok?" Jason let go and saw Reiena pout. "I mean it. Don't follow."

"I won't, I want to spend more time with Delta Squad...I...well you know." Reiena said as there were some people there to see Omega off that didn't know her secret.

"She will do no such thing, Master Jason. She will indeed stay put or I will tell on her to her husband." Alfred informed them all.

Reiena blushed.

Jason hugged Alfred. "Thanks, Al. Only you can keep us out of trouble."

"I do have MY talents." Alfred said as he returned the hug.

Jason let go as Carlos and Meygan started up the portal.

"Are you sure you don't want us to follow?" Superman asked.

"No, we'll have yours' and our League's help soon enough." Meygan said then Andrew was the first to go through the portal.

Eolus went through next, followed by Brian and Vincent.

Carlos looked back. Then he went off.

"Time to take down those fuckers." Jason headed off to the portal with Meygan right behind him.

Within the house

Marik was so mad that he didn't go to bed but down to the Batcave and punched a nearby wall. With his anger unchecked, his magic activated and pulled a huge boulder out of the solid rock floor.

"Calm down, Marik; you know how stubborn your sister can be."

"I know but...Grandpa Merlin?" Marik said as the boulder returned to the floor and there was no seam of where it had been removed.

"Yes; I can send you after them, but you can't do this alone."

"Mar; Alfred's getting breakfast started!" A familiar voice cried out into the cave. "Says he has to with me here and stuff."

"Ie, grab Wes and come here...FAST."

Two seconds later, Iesha West and Wesley Kent (who was a little disoriented) were standing in front of the two wizards.

"Who's that?" Iesha asked as she pointed at Merlin.

"This is my great grandfather, Merlin the Magnificent."

"There's a meanie archer in my time that uses your name." Iesha said as she crossed her arms.

"I have seen this person in my time travels and I know that your family will keep him at bay."

"We archers are good at that."

"But Ie…"

"I'm still an archer by birthright."

Merlin chuckled then cleared his throat so show that what he was about to say was serious. "Marik, are you sure you just want Iesha and Wes with you?"

"With him for what?" Wes asked.

"Meygan needs our help but she won't listen."

"Are we going to save our parents?" Iesha excitedly asked.

"That and I have to fight in this war. I can't explain it..."

"Our parents are going to be mad." Wes argued.

"I know but with Ie's speed, your ghost mode, and my earth magic, we WILL help in the fight.

Wes thought hard on this as there were several things to think on.

It was a couple of minutes before Marik was about to talk, but Wes finally sighed "Alright, but you know we're in for it from our parents."

"If you do help, it will give Meygan and her Omega squad the edge they need." Merlin injected.

"Ie?"

"We have to."

"Alright, let's do it."

"This portal will take you directly into the place where your family is being held. My advice is to wait until you see Meygan or any of the rescue team before making your presence known."

"Thank you, Merlin." Iesha remarked as she sped over and hugged his leg.

"You're welcome, little speedster." Merlin said and after Iesha released his leg, he created the portal.

Marik, Wes and Iesha changed (each in their own way) into their hero personas then walked right into the portal.

"Good luck young heroes." Merlin said before he teleported himself back to his own time.

Back Outside

Everyone was about to go back inside or even their separate ways, when suddenly the portal reopened and Meygan came out.

"Sorry, I forgot someone."

The past heroes were confused.

"Ollie, you won't be seeing any time in the field, but I do need some help with security." Meygan remarked.

This shocked the oldest archer.

"But what about Olivia and Seri?"

"That's why you're on security detail to protect Andrew. The others are good, but you can shoot an arrow before they have time to react."

Ollie then smiled. "Alright."

"Be careful Ollie." Dick said.

"I know, I have to come back to Dinah."

"Not only that, but dying by her hand is worse than dying in the field, so better to come back and keep her happy." Bruce remarked with a small chuckle in his voice.

"Yea, I guess so." Ollie smiled and with that he headed over to Meygan and they headed through the portal.

Around 11 AM

With the Javelin incident over; Iesha over the 600 proof intoxication and Omega's departure; Kaldur figured now was as good a time as any to visit Queen Mera to find out about Bruce's water bearers. Three children however were not at breakfast, but Alfred said Iesha had enough food while he was cooking so she and Wes must be hanging out, and with Marik having woken up so early, he was sleeping in.

"Grandpa Kaldur, can Da'shaun come with us?" Bruce asked.

"I can see no reason why not; he may be just four months old, but Atlantis is as much a part of him as it is you two." Kaldur said with a smile. "I will explain about all of you after the three of us salute her properly."

"Da'shaun's ready for that." Jason said with a smile as he looked at Da'shaun. "Go for it."

Da'shaun smiled and put his right fist up to his forehead.

Kaldur smiled at this and was proud of his baby nephew. "Very well, I will explain your presence after we ALL salute the family."

"We're ready when you are."

"Very well, I will contact Dick and Reiena to let them know. Bruce, please make sure your water bearers are well secured."

"Yes, Grandpa Kaldur." Bruce said and with that Kaldur left the room to contact the twins.

BBYJBBYJ

It took a little longer than they expected to get to Atlantis as Kaldur needed to make sure Da'shaun was acclimated to breathing with his gills and with the twins helping their cousin, it didn't take but about 20 minutes and Kaldur kept the baby close to his chest.

Once in Atlantis, Jason remembered something from stories he had heard.

"ΑΝΑΜΟΝΗ Παππού, δεν θα εξοριστεί;" ("WAIT Grandpa, aren't you exiled?")

"Γιατί ρωτάς αυτό;" ("Why do you ask that?")

Jason winced as he realized it had not happened yet. "Θα συμβεί, αλλά υποθέτω ότι δεν έχει ακόμη." ("It WILL happen but I guess it hasn't yet.")

Kaldur sighed. "Υποθέτω ότι δεν θα με εξέπληττε μετά την τελευταία μου δύο επισκέψεις." ("I suppose it would not surprise me after my last couple of visits.")

"Λυπάμαι που το ανέφερα." ("I'm sorry I mentioned it.")

"Αν αυτό σας κάνει να νιώθετε καθόλου καλύτερα, θα πρέπει να αρθεί πριν γεννιόμαστε." ("If it makes you feel any better, it WILL be lifted before we're born.") Bruce stated as Kaldur seemed sad about this reveal.

Kaldur smiled at this and they continued to the Conservatory of Sorcery. When they arrived, Kaldur's friend Garth was coming along well in his advanced studies when he saw the three Atlanteans coming toward him.

"Εξαιρετική..." ("Great...") The retired hero remarked as his instructor came toward him to greet Kaldur.

"Garth ... ο ίδιος φαίνεται να έχει μια οικογένεια τώρα." ("Garth...he seems to have a family now.")

"Ναι, βασίλισσα μου." ("Yes, My Queen.")

Kaldur and the two children swam up to the two and that's when Garth noticed the toddler Kaldur was carrying.

"Χαιρετισμούς Kaldur'ahm, τι σας φέρνει εδώ;" ("Greetings Kaldur'ahm, what brings you here?") The Queen asked.

Before he spoke, Kaldur and ALL the children properly saluted her.

"Λυπάμαι να εισβάλλουν σε κάθε μάθημα δίνετε, Queen Μερά, αλλά πρέπει να ξέρετε κάτι για ένα σύνολο κομιστές του νερού." ("I am sorry to intrude on any lesson you are giving, Queen Mera, but we need to know something about a set of water bearers.")

"Δεν έχω κάνει καμία από το δικό σας, Kaldur'ahm." ("I have not made any since yours, Kaldur'ahm.")

"Βασίλισσα Μερά ... εμείς ... εεε ..." ("Queen Mera...we...uh...") Bruce started.

"Είναι εντάξει, θα πρέπει να ξέρετε για φορείς σας, έτσι Μερά μπορούμε να γνωρίζουμε την αλήθεια για σένα." ("It is alright, we must know about your bearers, so Mera can know the truth about you.")

"Είμαστε από το μέλλον." ("We're from the future!") Jason blurted out.

"Ήταν πάντα πίστευα είναι δυνατόν ... πιστεύω Impulse έχει ταξιδέψει πίσω στο χρόνο από το αρχικό του." ("It has always been thought possible...I do believe Impulse has traveled back in time from his original one.")

"Αληθινή Βασίλισσα Μερά, Garth?. Θα ήθελα να σας παρουσιάσουμε τα εγγόνια μου, Μπρους και ο Jason." ("True. Queen Mera, Garth; I would like to introduce you to my grandsons, Bruce and Jason." Kaldur said motioning to the twins.

The toddler in his arms wanted free and Kaldur did his best to hold on to him.

"Πόσο χρονών είναι το μωρό;" ("How old is the baby?") Garth asked.

"Τέσσερις μήνες, αλλά μόλις πρόσφατα πήρε τα βράγχια του." ("Four months, but he just recently got his gills.")

"Ας δούμε αν φυσική ανάγκη του να κολυμπήσετε θα έρθει εμπρός." ("Let us see if his natural need to swim will come forth.") Queen Mera stated.

Kaldur was weary but saw how much his nephew wanted to swim around and released him. Da'shaun was quick to pick up swimming and he stayed close to his uncle.

"Είναι καλό να δούμε μια ισχυρή κολυμβητής σε τόσο νεαρή ηλικία, αλλά εγώ πρέπει να πηγαίνει." ("It is good to see a strong swimmer at such a young age, but I must be going.") Garth said as he saluted Mera and left out.

"Έτσι, αυτό είναι το όνομα του το μικρό του;" ("So what is the little one's name?") Mera asked.

"Da'shaun, αυτός είναι ... ανιψιός .my. Ο πατέρας μου είχε ένα άλλο παιδί, αλλά εγώ δεν ξέρω πότε γεννημένος ή πόσο πολύ μεγαλύτερα είμαι από αυτόν. " ("Da'shaun, he's….my nephew. My father had one other child, but I do not know when he is born or how much older I am than him.")

"Ο θείος Δαβίδ είναι ένα φοβερό Ατλάντιες." ("Uncle David is an awesome Atlantean.") Jason remarked with a smile.

"Συγχωρέστε βιασύνη μου, αλλά θέλω να επιστρέψω σύντομα για να σας βοηθήσει να παρακολουθήσετε τα υπόλοιπα νέους ταξιδιώτες του χρόνου. Μπορείτε να δείτε αν οι κομιστές του νερού του Bruce που συνδέονται με μόνο μαγεία του; Da'shaun ενεργοποιείται ένα, αλλά το χέρι του κάηκε. " ("Forgive my haste, but I should return soon to help watch the rest of the young time travelers. Can you see if Bruce's water bearers are linked to HIS magic only? Da'shaun activated one but his hand was burned.")

"Εδώ μπορείτε να πάτε, Queen Μερά." ("Here you go, Queen Mera.") Bruce said as he held out both of his weapons.

Mera took them and smiled after a moment. "Βλέπω γιατί αυτό έγινε." ("I see why this was done.")

Kaldur felt better but knew Mera was about to explain.

"Ο λόγος που αυτά τίθενται στη μαγεία του Bruce είναι επειδή ο ίδιος και Jason είναι δίδυμα και από ό, τι μπορώ να αισθανθώ του Ιάσονα, η δύναμή του δεν είναι Ατλάντιες καθόλου." ("The reason these are set to Bruce's magic is because he and Jason are twins and from what I can feel of Jason, his power is not Atlantean at all.")

"Είμαι ένα ελεγκτή φωτιά σαν τη γιαγιά και μαμά." ("I'm a fire controller like grandma and mommy.")

"Έτσι Reiena έχει ένα παιδί στο μέλλον, αλλά και το νερό φορείς ενεργοποιήσει με οποιοδήποτε είδος της θερμότητας, είτε πρόκειται για μαγεία ή άλλα, και πρέπει κάθε μη μαγικό άγγιγμα wielder αυτά, δεν θα μπορούσε να ενεργοποιήσει χωρίς ένα μαγικό Bloodline που σχετίζονται με τον Bruce αισθητές . " ("So Reiena has a child in the future, well the water bearers activate with any kind of heat, be it magic or other, and should any non-magic wielder touch these, they would not activate without a bloodline magic related to Bruce being felt.")

"Τότε Da'shaun ... .Da'shaun, μείνετε κοντά? Δεν ήταν κακό από τον ίδιο τον κομιστή; " ("Then Da'shaun….Da'shaun, stay close; was not hurt by the bearer itself?")

"Da'shaun." Mera stated and the baby stopped swimming to look at the woman that called his name.

"Έλα εδώ, το μικρό." ("Come here, little one.")

Da'shaun swam to his uncle and hugged him.

"Είναι εντάξει, Da'shaun? Queen Μερά είναι ωραίο." ("It's alright, Da'shaun; Queen Mera is nice.") Jason said and Da'shaun then swam to her.

Mera smiled at him and an aura covered the two of them as Mera's tattoos appeared on her arms and cheeks. They stayed that way for some time then her tattoos disappeared and the aura faded.

"Θεέ μου, όποιος μητέρα Da'shaun είναι, θα πρέπει να προειδοποιούνται ότι δεν είναι μόνο Ατλάντιες, αλλά τατουάζ του έχουν την ιδιότητα των διαμαντιών." ("My goodness, whoever Da'shaun's mother is will need to be warned that he is not just Atlantean, but his tattoos have the property of diamonds.")

"Awesome, πήρε δύο δυνάμεις!" ("Awesome, he got both powers!") Bruce shouted.

"Έτσι, η μητέρα του είναι ένα Μέτα. Bruce, Jason? όταν επιστρέψετε στο χρόνο σας, Ελάτε να δείτε εμένα με τον θείο και Da'shaun σας. " ("So his mother is a Meta. Bruce, Jason; when you return to your time, come see me with your uncle and Da'shaun.")

"Φοβάμαι από εκείνο το σημείο? δεν θα θυμάται αυτή τη συνάντηση. Για να διατηρήσετε το παρόν τους το ίδιο, οι μνήμες μας από αυτούς πρέπει να διαγραφούν. " ("I am afraid by that point; you will not remember this meeting. To keep their present the same, our memories of them must be erased.") Kaldur said.

"Και αυτό είναι για το καλύτερο? Πολύ καλά, ανυπομονώ να τον δω για πρώτη φορά. " ("And that is for the best; very well, I will look forward to seeing him for the first time.")

"Ο Δαβίδ θα είναι ευτυχισμένος για το γιο του να πάρει την ικανότητά του για Ατλάντες". ("David will be happy about his son getting his Atlantean ability.") Kaldur said.

"Έχουμε λίγο χρόνο πριν να επιστρέψουμε. Υπάρχει κάποια πιθανότητα να φτιάξετε το Da'shaun ένα σύνολο φορέων νερού ... φαίνεται να προτίθεται να φτάσει στο δικό μου, και με το Bruce που ενεργοποιεί στο χέρι του, νιώθω ότι θα πρέπει να αρχίσει την εκπαίδευσή του νωρίς ". ("We do have some time before we must return. Is there any chance you could make Da'shaun a set of water bearers…he seems intent on getting to mine, and with Bruce's activating in his hand, I feel he should start his training early.")

"Πολύ καλά, γιατί δεν παρουσιάζετε τα δίδυμα γύρω, είμαι βέβαιος ότι η Ατλαντίδα είναι διαφορετική στην εποχή τους." ("Very well, why don't you show the twins around, I am sure Atlantis is different in their time.")

"Κατανοητή, Βασίλισσα μου." ("Understood, My Queen.")

"Δύσκολο, παππούς, μπορούμε να δούμε το κτίριο της επιστήμης, θέλω να δω πού ήταν ο Starro." ("Cool, Grandpa, can we see the science building, I want to see where Starro was.") Jason asked.

"Μαθαίνεις καλά για τον ήρωα και την κληρονομιά της Ατλάντιας". ("You are well taught on your hero and Atlantean heritage.") Queen Mera said with a proud smile. "Λοιπόν, εγώ ο ίδιος το κεφάλι με αυτόν τον τρόπο, έτσι θα δούμε πρώτα το κτίριο επιστήμης." ("Well, I am heading that way myself, so shall we see the Science Building first.")

Kaldur nodded and Mera swam off with the Atlantean heroes right behind her with Kaldur holding Da'shaun.

In the future

At Metro Tower, Onyx watched the security cameras carefully as Dymond, Manta, and Shock went on patrol. Luna, aka Eclipse, was sitting next to him.

"Is everything going to be alright?" The Kryptonian/Martian asked.

Bruce and Damian, from the safety of the cave, managed to repair the security system to the Tower after Watchtower was compromised.

"I don't know. I hope Omega gets back soon..." Onyx worriedly replied.

"Is this soon enough?" A voice asked and when the two heroes turned around, they saw something that they thought was a trick.

"How did you get in here?" Onyx asked as he got in front of Luna to protect her from this unknown Green Lantern that stood before them.

"Sorry. I heard you needed a cure for the JLU. I'm here to give it. So...who's in charge?" Andrew asked, keeping up the façade.

Onyx was still weary...but Luna felt that something was familiar about this Lantern. "I'm in charge...for now."

Then the Infinity Symbol appeared and Carlos returned, with the full Omega Squad, Jason, Brian and surprisingly enough a hero from the past; Green Arrow.

"Are you messing with them, GL?" Meygan asked as she took the nearest seat.

"Mey-Mey!" Luna called out and ran to the young hero.

Meygan hugged Luna tightly. "Hi, sweetie! You OK?"

"Yea, thanks to Bri for saving me and Shock." Luna said as she still hugged Meygan, then realized something was off. "OH NO...did you lose the baby?"

"Your nephew is just fine." Meygan laughed.

"And always hungry!" Jason added.

"He's already drying me up and it's only been a few days." Meygan said. "Onyx, is the JLU alright."

"None are dead…yet, but organs are shutting down." he reported. "So…if this Lantern has the cure, he better do it now."

"I'll have to; I'm **not** losing mom and dad." The Lantern said without realizing it.

Luna scrutinized the Lantern. "Andrew?!"

"Yep." Andrew said with a smile. "It's finally time for me to accept my destiny. I've had this ring since I was five...since my grandfather died, and now I know that I'm the FIRST Thanagarian/Apokoliptian to become a Green Lantern."

Luna ran to Andrew and hugged him tightly. "Oh Andrew! You're going to be great."

"The Guardians think so too...and Meygan says I'm on Omega now because of it."

"Wait- he's on Omega?! But you're on Alpha!" she cried.

"AIRHAWK was on Alpha, but I'm Green Lantern now." Andrew said.

"Where are Bruce and Damian?" Jason suddenly asked.

"At the Batcave still," Onyx responded. "You better do it, GL."

"I have some time before things get even worse for them….I need to recharge my ring. Kinda forgot to after my training with Grandpa, Hal and Guy."

"I need to speak to Bruce. You coming?" Jason asked Ollie.

"Yeah. I want to see Bruce old." he joked.

"I'll take you." Carlos took both heroes and disappeared.

"So what's my nephew's name, Mey-Mey?" Luna asked

"Kal." Meygan rubbed her eyes.

"We shouldn't have bought you back." Brian told her.

"I had to come." Meygan stated.

"What's the plan?" Onyx asked so an argument wouldn't start.

"I expect Ra's to storm this Tower. So you, Eclipse, and Shock will stay here to protect Andrew. Green Arrow will stay too."

"Good. Could use an archer and history says he's the best." Onyx agreed.

"HEY." Vincent cried out.

"No offense, but I AM right." Onyx stated.

"True." Vincent replied.

"Don't let Uncle Roy hear that." Meygan stated.

"Omega, Jason, Brian, Dymond, and David will attack Ra's after they secure all the entrances," Vincent finished. "And yeah, let's NOT tell Dad that."

"Very well; when?" Onyx asked.

"Tonight, midnight." Meygan watched as Eolus pulled a chair in front of her and kicked her legs up onto it.

"You rest. We can stand guard in the meantime."

Meygan glared at Eolus...but she also knew he was right. "Okay, I wanted to go see Grandpa, but he's safer in the cave."

"I'm sure he'll come to see you." Brian told her.

"Mey-Mey….are Shock and I ready to handle Ra's?"

"With Ra's having Ebon's body now, and should he attack this tower; Shock can take him, and you'll be his backup."

"What was that about Ra's having Ebon's body?" Onyx remarked, anger present in his voice.

"He's been using bodies to further his agenda for decades…and to even further cheat death. He had to abandon a demon's body because it was dying on him.

"She's right grandpa, I saw the body dying." Ro said as she came into the room.

"Oh he's mine." Onyx remarked; the anger even more present now.

The Batcave

Bruce and Damian were sparing when Carlos' Infinity Symbol appeared and he came out with Jason and Oliver.

"About time you all returned, is Meygan with you." Bruce said...then he saw Oliver. "Please tell me you didn't come here to die early."

"Nice to see you too Bruce...my God, you barely aged!" Ollie cried.

Jason went to Bruce and hugged him out right. "Don't get used to it."

"Actually he HAS aged...had to jump into a Lazuras Pit though." Damian stated.

"Really? Well, you ready to fight?" Ollie asked.

Jason let go and glared. "He's not fighting!"

Bruce glared.

"Dad...you promised Areina." Damian said, hoping that Bruce's love for his first granddaughter was enough to quall the want to fight.

"I **am** young enough to help." Bruce said in his My-Say-Is-Final voice.

"If you promised Fire bug then HELL NO." Jason stated.

"Jason...Damian..." Bruce warned.

"He can fight with me. Looking after Clark and the JLU, and who's Areina?" Ollie asked.

"My granddaughter. Reiena's daughter." Bruce answered.

"The one with the striped hair?" Ollie asked.

"Yea. She's amazing. I'm sure you've met HER sons, Bruce and Jason, the twins?" Bruce stated.

"Oh yes. They are amazing boys."

"Is Rini ok?" Damian asked.

"She's really happy, apparently her sister got her some...I think it was sparkly shoes and tutus." Ollie answered.

Bruce groaned and Damian grinned. "She's a girly girl, Father. She can't help it."

"FATHER...what the hell Bruce." Ollie remarked.

"If I remember right, Delta Squad went back to October of 2020...Damain had not come into our lives yet." Bruce said as Ollie dropped into the only seat in the cave.

"But...he looks so young!" Ollie exclaimed. "Bruce..."

"Long story...Carlos?"

"Yes, I will remove this information."

"Yeah. Good idea." Ollie agreed.

"Damian is my son with Talia Al Ghul."

"NO WAY IN HELL..."

"Yes, and just six months after he came into my life, Talia attacks the family and 'killed' him. I did not know till six years ago, you're in the year 2049 by the way, that Damian had been alive all this time."

"Ok. So you found him and he...is still young? Shouldn't he be like 40 by now?"

"I have my...I have Talia to thank for that."

"The Pit? The same as Jason?" Oliver reasoned

"Not only the pit...but I was frozen off and on."

"My God..." Ollie remarked, remembering how Arsenal still looked the same age after being found by Red Arrow as when he was kidnapped by Cadmus.

"SO how did Bruce find you...six years ago I mean."

"I have another son to thank for that, and you should be told since you might meet him."

"He already has...remember the first war?" Carlos remarked, hoping Ollie would pick up on it.

"Ah...um...the one with the ankle...Terry?"

"Yes. Cadmus used Nanotech to rewrite a man's DNA."

"Wait. 2 Sons?! Bruce...I mean...without Alfred here to help?" Ollie was shocked

"Well, Alfred was around with Damian the first time...and I didn't raise Terry...by the way, it's THREE altogether. Terry has a little brother."

"Bruce...I can't believe it. You, a dad times...10? You have TOO many kids. Slow down..."

"A good majority I adopted, but I doubt any more children would be a problem. Terry's father was killed about 12 years ago.

"Well, you **are** young again," Ollie teased. "But seriously, you need to see Meygan. Can you take us back?" Ollie asked Carlos.

"Sure."

"I'll go see Meygan...and help protect the JLU." Bruce said.

"We can make it a party. Can't wait to see Diana and Orin."

Jason shook his head then after Carlos activated his infinity portal, they all headed for Metro Tower.

Six Hours Later

The boys were impressed, but also surprised at how Atlantis was different from the time they were in now to their own time.

As they left the palace, which was also very different, a member of the royal guard came up to Kaldur.

"Καλδούρα. Η βασίλισσα σας έστειλε λέξη για να την συναντήσετε στο Ωδείο της Μαγείας ». ("Kaldur'ahm. The queen has sent word for you to meet her back at the Conservatory of Sorcery.")

"Ευχαριστώ; Ωραία αγόρια, ας πάμε. " ("Thank you; alright boys, let us go.")

They weren't far from the Conservatory and they quickly found Queen Mera.

"Γεια σου και πάλι." ("Hello again.")

All four of them saluted Mera and she smiled.

"Πώς ήταν η περιήγησή σας, αγόρια;" ("So how was your tour, boys?")

"Είναι μικρότερο εδώ από το σπίτι." ("It's smaller here than back home.") Jason stated.

"Αλλά αυτό ήταν ένα καταπληκτικό ταξίδι." ("But this was an amazing trip.") Bruce added.

"Λοιπόν, δεν χρειάστηκε πολύς και από τότε που είχα συνδέσει με τον Da'shaun έχω ακόμα διαβάσει τη μαγεία του, είναι έτοιμοι νωρίτερα απ 'όσο σκέφτηκα". ("Well, it did not take long, and since I had connected with Da'shaun I still had a read on his magic, they are ready sooner than I thought.") Mera stated as she held out two tiny (even smaller than Bruce's) water bearers.

Da'shaun was giggling and reached out for the weapons. After grabbing one, it activated immediately.

"Επειδή αυτή είναι η πρώτη φορά που το αγγίζει, συγχρονίζεται με τη μαγεία του. Αυτή τη στιγμή προστατεύονται αφού ενεργοποιηθούν και οι δύο για πρώτη φορά. Μέχρι να γυρίσει έξι χρονών, δεν θα ενεργοποιήσουν, αλλά αντλήσουν τη μαγεία του για να τον προστατεύσουν. " ("Because this is his first time touching it, it synchronized with his magic. Right now they are protected after both activate for the first time. Until he turns six years old, they will not activate, but draw on his magic to protect him."

"Σας ευχαριστώ, Βασίλισσα Μέρα. Δεν θα μπορούσαμε να το πιστέψουμε όταν ενεργοποίησε έναν από τους ποταμούς μου ». ("Thank you, Queen Mera. We couldn't believe it when he activated one of my water bearers.")

"Οι Ατλάντες αναπτύσσονται σε διαφορετικά στάδια, αλλά είμαι βέβαιος ότι όλοι έχετε βοηθήσει, καθώς φαίνεται πιο προχωρημένος από οποιοδήποτε παιδί σας ηλικίες που έχω δει". ("Atlanteans develop at different stages, but I'm sure you've all had help as you seem more advanced than any children your ages I've seen.")

"Είναι εξαιτίας του ηγέτη της ομάδας μας, Wes. Είναι ένας Άρης και μας βοηθά. " ("It's because of our team leader, Wes; he's a Martian and he helps us.") Jason stated.

"Λοιπόν, ακούγεται σαν καλός ηγέτης." ("Well, then he sounds like a good leader.")

Just then, a young Atlantean came swimming up to the group.

"PRINCE ARTUR!" The twins said in surprise then quickly got over the shock and saluted him.

"Ποιος είναι τα αγόρια, μητέρα;" ("Who are the boys, mother?") Artur asked.

"Είναι συγγενείς προς Kaldur'ahum, αλλά πιστεύω ότι δεν μπορούν να μείνουν, γιε μου." ("They are kin to Kaldur'ahum, but I believe they cannot stay, son.") Mera told her first born then turned back to Kaldur. "Μήπως να μην πω νωρίτερα ότι έπρεπε να βοηθήσουν να παρακολουθήσετε τις υπόλοιπες νέους ταξιδιώτες του χρόνου;" ("Did you not say earlier that you had to help watch the rest of the young time travelers?")

"Σωστό, βασίλισσά μου. Αγόρια, πρέπει να πάμε, να πω αντίο σε αυτούς. " ("Correct, my queen. Boys, we must go, say goodbye to them.") Kaldur said as he grabbed Da'shaun and saluted the royal family.

"Αντίο Βασίλισσα Μερά, ο πρίγκιπας Artur." ("Goodbye Queen Mera, Prince Artur.") The twins said as they saluted them and Da'shaun followed his cousins'/teammates' action.

They then swam off to the Atlantis Zeta Tube.

"Θα δούμε ποτέ ξανά μητέρα;" ("Will I ever see them again mother?") Artur asked.

"Ο τρόπος με τον οποίο αντέδρασε ... Είμαι βέβαιος ότι θα δείτε πολλά." ("The way they reacted…I am sure they see you plenty.") Mera said with a smile. "Ας πάρουν για δείπνο? Είμαι βέβαιος ότι ο πατέρας σου είναι σε αναμονή για εμάς. " ("Let us get to dinner; I am sure your father is waiting for us.")

With that, the two swam toward the palace.

The Manor; Around the Same Time

Brie and Kara snuck down to the Bat Cave as everyone went to sleep.

"What are we doing down here?" Kara asked.

"We're gonna steal the Batmobile."

"Batpa will be mad...besides, we can't drive it."

"I can." Brie held up her comp.

"Isn't that..."

"The comp I used on the Javalin...yep." Brie said with a devilish smile.

"Oh crap."

"Brie...where are you, we're roommates and you're not in bed, Grandpa Alfred will be mad." A voice called.

"Reilie, get down here, we're going to have fun."

"Really?!" Reilie came down the steps as Brie typed in a few keystrokes and the Batmobile roof slid open.

"Get in girls! We're having fun!"

"But what about the others?"

"I'm coming too..." a new voice remarked.

The three that were about to go looked and saw Rei-Rei.

"Let's go now!" Brie back flipped into the seat as the others flew into the car with Kara helping Rei-Rei.

Brie attached her comp to the console of the Batmobile and in just a few minutes, the roof slid closed and the engine roared to life.

"Wow, this is different from Terry's Batmobile." Rei-Rei said.

"You've been in Terry's!" Kara asked.

"Yea, just to see what it looked like."

"This is the original. And we're having a night out with it."

Just then Brie found the steering controls and the Batmobile took off.

"YAAAAAYY" the other girls yelled excitedly.

Outside the Iceberg Lounge, Gotham

Batman and Superman kept watch from the sky as Flash was zipping around every so often to see if anything was coming on any streets around the Lounge.

"Batman...see anything?"

"No, Flash, any suspicious activity?"

"Nope."

"So are you going to be sad when the kids leave?" Clark asked.

"It was good to have children around...but they can't stay." Batman said.

"I think you like a particular kid..." Clark teased.

Batman said nothing at first. "I believe Rini is a good child."

"How did you..."

"She's the only one to cling to me the most."

"She could be your replacement."

Flash bursted out laughing over the comm, which made him misstep and he ate asphalt as he slid 20 feet.

Batman only smiled on the inside as Clark almost fell from the sky laughing.

"Flash...are you alright?" Bruce asked as Clark laughed.

It took a moment for the speedster to get up. "...yea."

Clark continued to laugh.

"Ok, ok you two...laugh it up..." Barry got up and he felt the ground under him shake. "Um...Batman...who's got your car?"

"No one, Dick and Reiena are on dates with their spouses...oh no."

"What?"

"Reiena told me that Brie could be a handful."

That was when the Batmobile came into view, hitting a corner of the building as it drove by.

"What in the name of Rao?" Clark remarked.

"Was she this good of a pilot with the Javelin?" Batman asked

"Better…oh that's right, you were only told what happened with the Javelin. Wes was so protective that he strained himself trying to protect Brie and Iesha. Once I got into the Javelin, Brie seemed indifferent about the fact that Wes was hurt."

Barry jumped out of the way as he was nearly side-swiped. "Um…she might be able to pilot…but she's no good with cars!"

Inside the Batmobile...

"Um...I think we should stop, we almost hit Flash..." Rei-Rei said as she seemed to be the only one paying attention to the outside of the car.

"This is fun!"

"BRIE...we almost hit Flash." Rei-Rei reiterated as the ride was fun...until now.

"We did..."

"Wes and Ie were right...you're crazy with the vehicles. I want out."

"Fine!" Brie looked down, not seeing that the car was heading for the Iceburg Lounge. She was putting in the commands.

From up in the sky...

"What in the world..." Clark said as Batman tried gaining remote access to the Batmobile.

Inside the Batmobile

"BRIE, WATCH OUT!" Reilie and Kara cried out as Rei-Rei just covered her eyes.

Brie looked up. "Oops..." she said just before the Batmobile crashed inside the Iceberg Lounge.

The patrons within the Lounge were running away, and the owner, was not happy with this intrusion.

"Wack...what in the world?!"

"Back off Penguin." Flash said as he got to the vehicle before the hood opened.

"What are you doing here Speedy, shouldn't you be in your own city?"

"Just helping Bats since his car short circuited." Flash said, thinking on his feet.

"Then get this thing out of here! I'm sending Bats the bill!"

"Good luck, even the League doesn't know his address, but I'll pass on your words." Flash stated, but before he could call Superman down to pick up the Batmobile, Brie found the reverse command and drove backward out of the Lounge and created a second hole.

"MY LOUNGE!" cried the Penguin.

"Great...and according to my scans, it's not just Brie in there."

"Don't tell me Wes followed her again?"

"No, it's Kara, Reilie, and Little Reiena."

"Great."

The Batmobile rear ended the building across the street from the Iceberg Lounge.

"Want some better news?" Batman sarcastically asked.

The Batmobile went forward again, making a third hole as it hit the bar area. The alcohol bottles fell as the car smashed into the wall, and military grade weapons fell from that wall.

"My weapons! That's it! You're gonna pay, Batman!" Penguin raised his umbrella and smacked the Batmobile in anger.

"You said something about 'better' news."

"Brie has total control...and Nightwing is the only one that can break her coding."

"How is that?"

"She is his daughter after all."

"Guys, while you're talking out strategy, I'm going to see what I can do." Flash said.

Inside the Batmobile, Brie finally stopped the car and she looked around at her teammates. "Oopsy...I got it now."

Three sets of glaring eyes met hers.

"What? I **am** only five. I don't have my driver's card." Brie started on opening the roof of the Batmobile.

"Um...isn't that Penguin?" Young Reiena said to the group.

"Yeah; looks like him." Kara agreed.

"He looks mad. Maybe we better stay in here." Reilie spoke.

"Yeah, he looks really mad." Kara agreed. "I think we crashed his place."

"And he's very dangerous so I'm not going out there." Young Reiena warned.

Flash ran at the Penguin, moving him away from the Batmobile as Superman showed up and removed the Batmobile to the street. The Man of Steel went inside to help Flash.

Batman landed the Batwing and moved quickly toward the Batmobile. When he got to it, he glared at the girls inside, clearly not happy with what they did.

Brie was unafraid but Young Reiena was. Kara and Reilie were nervous.

"Auto Pilot home." Batman said and the car soon enough locked out Brie's comp, closed the canopy and headed back for the Batcave...without any more mishaps.

"HEY!" Brie cried. "No fair!" And that's all that was heard as the car obeyed Bruce.

He then turned his attention onto Penguin who was too focused on Flash to even see him.

The Batcave

Reiena, Roy and Conner were chatting when the zeta tube started up.

"Recognized: Aqualad, B-01, Phoenix, D-04, Tempest, D-03, Da'Shaun Johansen, D-12."

Da'Shaun was snuggled on Kaldur as he yawned while the twin boys were happy to be back. Kaldur saw the three other adults there and he was curious. "I was not expecting a welcome home party. Is everything well?" Kaldur asked.

"The Batmobile took off, and a few kids are missing...seven kids to be exact." Roy remarked.

"Oh no...I bet Brie went on another joy ride." Little Bruce blurted out.

"And the whole team went? I always miss the fun stuff!" Young Jason cried.

Young Bruce shook his head.

"How was the trip?"

"Da'shaun got both Ro and Uncle David's powers." Young Bruce answered, so proud to have another Atlantean magic user in Delta.

"That is correct. His mother's rock-hard skin has delayed his Atlantean tattoos and his magic. However, his has some command over water. Queen Mera made a set of tiny water bearers for him with special magic limiters until he is older."

"So you're an uncle **and** grandpa, Kaldur...how does it feel?" Roy teased.

"Odd, but I am happy to have a wonderful family...even if my brother...in their time had been evil for some time."

"Uncle David and Ro helped mommy and Aunt Serenity get away from the meanies. Then they joined us." Jason stated.

"That makes them smarter than most villains." Conner spoke up.

Da'Shaun opened his eyes to yawn again. He squirmed in Kaldur's hold. He started whimpering.

"Da'shaun?"

"Vroooooom."

Reiena laughed. "I think he wants to go out in the Batmobile."

Kaldur immediately pulled out a tiny water bearer and gave it to Da'Shaun. He quieted down right away and closes his eyes.

Just then the Batmobile came roaring in.

"Or he heard the car when we didn't." Roy said with a chuckle. "That kid's smart."

Da'Shaun cuddled his water bearer.

The Batmobile stopped and the roof slid open.

"OUT!" Reiena called out, folding her arms.

The children within got out, but something wasn't right as there were only four...not seven.

"Wait. There's just four?" Conner asked, looking at the others. Then he glared down his future daughter. "Where's your brother?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting out of here before Mey Mey gets ahold of Brie...again."

"Meygan already left with the rest of Omega and Brian. Thanks why they haven't been around all day." Conner watched his daughter. "So Wes isn't with you. What about Iesha? Marik?"

The four girls shook their heads no.

"Oh no..." Reiena remarked. "I knew Marik was upset about it...but."

"He went to his time and Wes and Iesha must be with him." Roy finished.

"He wouldn't leave me behind!" Young Reiena cried. "We're twins!"

Reiena went and picked up her niece. "We don't know much about it, but Marik is special, and maybe he saw something that only he could do, and leaving you behind…I'm sure he wanted to protect you."

Young Reiena was clearly upset.

"But Wes and Iesha followed him right? They didn't like the Javelin trip so they left?!" Brie exclaimed. "Figures."

"I wouldn't be talking, Brie. Didn't you learn anything after the Javelin incident?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, don't take wimps along."

Conner sighed, agitated.

"I'm adventurous, sue me." Brie said as she crossed her arms.

"Look what you four have done to the Batmobile," Kaldur'ahm spoke up. "Batman will NOT be pleased. Bruce, Jason, you do not need to be here, why don't you head upstairs, I believe you have had a tiresome day."

"Okay." The twins said as they knew something big was about to go down and an angry great grandfather was not something they wanted to see as they had heard stories of what can happen when Batman gets angry.

"You're right, Uncle Kaldur...he seemed mad." Little Reiena said as she was still in her aunt's arms.

"He has spent years building this car to help him catch villains. It is the fastest vehicle in the Justice League's arsenal. But now...it is out of commission because of this stunt you have pulled." Kaldur reprimanded them.

"Brie. You promised me you wouldn't do this again, so why?" Reiena asked.

Brie shrugged her shoulders in answer.

"We thought Brie knew how to drive. Boy we were wrong." Kara answered.

"We'll deal with this later." Conner remarked. "Because the one you SHOULD be afraid of is pulling the Batwing in now."

Reilie was quiet and nervous as the Batwing was parked.

"I don't want to get yelled at by Batpa." Rei-Rei said.

"Why did you go along with them?"

"Because I thought it was ok to, but I'm never thinking that again." she answered.

Batman leaped out of the Batwing and went right for the girls with purpose in every step, his expression one of anger.

"It was Brie's idea." Reilie and Kara said, but Rei-Rei was still thinking about Marik so she didn't want to look at Batman.

He stopped before the girls. He was angry and was trying to not yell at them. After all, they were small children. Finding his voice, he spoke." You all endangered lives tonight! There was NO EXCUSE for that!"

"Wasn't my first rodeo." Brie remarked; no remorse was in her voice.

"You four are grounded from this point forward-" Batman started but Kara interrupted.

"We're really sorry, Batpa. We can help fix the car, and we'll paint it. The whole thing for you..." she offered for the group.

"Batpa...Marik is missing...and he left me behind. Can I beat him up when I see him again."

Batman looked at his adoptive daughter.

"It wasn't just these four that were missing. Marik, Wes and Iesha are too, we think they went to fight in their time without any of us knowing."

Batman closed his eyes. He would deal with one crisis at a time. He considered Kara's words. "If I take the plates off, can you get rid of all the dents?"

"So they were never there? Yeah. Rei-Rei can heat them up enough to make them softer and I'll pound them out."

"And paint the whole car? From the front to back?" He asked the girls.

"Yes sir!" They all cried.

"I'm sorry Batpa, I wanted out after the first time we ran into the building...but..."

"We'll figure out about your brother after the Batmobile is fixed. With all of your powers, it shouldn't take long." Bruce said, calmness to his voice. "Except Brie. You three will help me fix the car. That's your punishment for going with her. Now off to bed. Kaldur, can you accompany them with Conner and Roy? Brie, you will stay here with your Aunt Rei; and can someone wake Rini up? I hate to ask but maybe she can check on Marik, Wes and Iesha."

Everyone did as they were told. Batman waited for them to go before pulling off his cowl. "You are a handful, Brie Grayson. What are we to do with you?"

"Blame daddy...I got his genes." Brie said so cutely.

"He would **never** do what you did for fun. Genes have nothing to do with this."

"Okay, so like I said earlier, I'm adventurous; sue me."

Batman was losing his patience.

That was when Rini came floating from the ceiling, yawning. She felt Bruce's anger.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking at the three there.

"Sweetie, it was Brie that did something wrong, but the reason we need you is, well could you find Wes, Iesha, and Marik?" Reiena told the young multi-powered girl.

"That's kinda hard but ok." Yawning again, she went to sit in Batman's chair, folding her legs and closing her eyes, going into a trance.

"I think I have to appropriate punishment for you, Brie. Give me your comp. Now."

Brie glared at her grandfather.

"Now!" he said sternly.

Brie did as she was told. He took the computer gauntlet and put it in his vault, locking it behind him. "It stays there until you leave. Also, once you wake up and eat, you will stand in a corner facing the wall. You will not speak to anyone. You will not look around. You will not leave that corner until I tell you otherwise. If you need the bathroom, you will be escorted there and back. If you escape out the window, the security system will activate. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes Batpa..." Brie said. She had never been punished by Bruce Wayne before, but right now he was in what she had heard be referred to as Bat Mode so she didn't want to argue anymore.

"Also, you will not nap with the others. You will not eat with the others. After the Batmobile is repaired and the paint is dry, you will wash it. Alone."

"Okay..." Brie said, now she was fighting back tears as this was a very harsh punishment.

"Reiena, take her to bed. I need her watched by any adult that can for however long they can. Spread the word."

"Right."

So Reiena did as she was told and Brie hung her head.

Rini opened her eyes fast and she looked worried. "Wait!" Rini flew to her Aunt Brie. "Aunt Brie...who's in your head?"

Bruce and Reiena looked at the small, multi-powered girl, then at Brie.

"What do you mean?" Brie asked.

"There's a lady in your head, whispering, kinda like white noise." Rini tried to explain. "Batpa, I don't think Aunt Brie was herself."

That worried the pair of adults.

"We need Grandma M'gann. Maybe Erica and Great Uncle J'onn as well;" Rini suggested. She was worried. "And yeah...they are back home; Uncle Marik, Uncle Wes and Iesha."

"Wow, were we that eager to fight?" Reiena asked Bruce.

"I guess it's inherited." Rini stated.

"Let's get this done, and you checked out Brie." Reiena said.

Bruce only nodded.

"I think...I think Reilie had the same lady in her head too...that's may be why she was always mean to me."

"Maybe, we'll check on her too, but she's probably already in bed."

"Ok. I think...it was the lady I always felt was like watching me. I was afraid to check before. I'm sorry, Batpa." Rini's eyes show sadness as she felt she had failed in some way.

Bruce went to Rini and kneeled before her. "Rini...it's okay to be afraid. It's normal to be afraid, and everyone here understands why you didn't look. I bet it was by chance you heard the lady in Brie's head...am I right?"

"Yes, Batpa."

"That means that this lady was smart enough to hide from you and your Uncle Wes, but she slipped up this time and you heard her. That makes you smarter than her."

Rini beamed as Brie looked worried.

"Would you know the lady's voice if you heard it?" Reiena asked and Rini nodded.

"I'll call M'gann and J'onn. Reiena, wake up Erica when they get here."

Bruce reached over to signal the pair of Martians.

"Okay, but I need to check on Rei-Rei...I know what she's going through without Marik around, had too much experience with Dick missing at times."

"That's fine."

"Batpa...what about my punishment?"

"You're going to do it...unless you were mind-jacked. Then you just wash the car-alone." Bruce looked worriedly at Brie as Rini yawned.

"Okay, I understand." Brie's attitude was different.

"It's okay, the lady's voice is gone...for now. But I'm sure Grandma M'gann could protect her mind from another attack." Rini said as she was floating by her Aunt Brie.

"I think all of you should be checked. Ok?" Bruce said to them.

"Okay!" They said.

In The Future

As the group of heroes prepped themselves at Metro Tower, Meygan snuck away to the ruins of Camelot. She went around the ruins to the lone graveyard in the back, just past the old vineyard.

As she had hoped, a lone young man stood in front of the largest headstone.

He wore jeans and a flannel top but a sword was strapped to his side, his sandy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was kneeling as Meygan approached.

"My King...this day I reflect upon how Camelot has changed. Your castle is still in ruins. It saddens me that your dream of peace lays in such a way."

"It won't be that way forever."

Meygan took a step forward and Percival's sword stopped her short at the neck.

Percival had a moment of confusion before lowering his blade. "Your Highness...my apologies."

"I didn't mean to startle you, but I need your help." Meygan walked up to the young Knight as he sheathed his sword.

"I had wondered why you didn't reach out to me before hand." His stance was one of calm but alert.

"Because Zach couldn't know about you being around. I don't care why you're immortal, but I need your skills to keep Mordred at bay."

"As you battle Zacharius? My meager magicks would do little, Your Highness." he replied regretfully.

"You are a tier 2 water wizard. That type of magic isn't meager. Your cleverness can take Mordred. Please, Percy. I'm not asking you to help me against Zach. That would be suicide."

"How can I be a tier 2...Master Merlin said..."

"You've trained nonstop all these centuries. At some point, you reached that tier. I am a tier 5 water, fire and ice fire wizard. My earth magic is at tier 4 and my wind at 3. I can sense any magic wielder's level."

"An Omni-wizard...amazing, but that means...I see why you are intent on fighting Zacharius."

"And knowing the pair will fight against me at the same time…I need the help. They have my mom, my oldest brother...all the heroes. That's why the skies are blacker."

"What about that young girl I saw you with that one time. Is she a hero as well?"

"Yes. Areina, the true Queen of New Camelot; but she's been captured as well. You are a knight, just like me. My team and I will be severely out numbered."

"If it's to save the Queen, then I'm here to help. So is she a sister to you, or cousin?" Percival questioned, his curiosity showing a bit.

"Cousin. Arthur's blood runs through her veins from her mom's side. Her mom and my dad were twins."

"Then I am in, Your Highness."

"I will keep my vow to Arthur. To raise Camelot once again."

"I hope to live through the battle to see it return."

"You will." Meygan turned to leave. Percival was on her heels.

The Future; Ra's' Fortress

Areina was surprised that she wasn't shackled or anything...but then again, she never knew what to expect with Ian or the Light.

"Ready for your test."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Areina asked.

"Let's see just how loyal you can be. Your Father-in-law and husband will be saved...but only IF you can get to this remote before they die."

It was then that a light came on for a previously dark part of the large room, and there were Kaldur and Orin chained to the wall.

"What will I be stopping?" Areina asked.

"This?" Ian remarked as he pressed a button on his suit and suddenly a strange orange glow started to cover the two Atlanteans.

Areina had a moment of confusion before she realized what that glow was. As a child, she hacked the Bat Computer many times. She remembered one file well as it dealt with her uncle and a somewhat dark time for him. "No..." she whispered to herself.

"So Bruce's files even had this, I'm impressed since they were used against your uncle and not him." Ian said as he saw her reaction after a moment.

"Stop this. Now! You're not Slade and you CAN'T be serious!" Areina begged.

"Oh but I am, you see, this is the only remote to turn them off, but in order to save those two, you have to get to the remote...IF you can in time." Ian remarked.

Orin and Kaldur felt the intense pain rise up inside of them, and both were desperate not to cry out. Even with their organs being attacked from the inside.

Areina glared at Ian angrily. "You'll pay for this. You want a fight? You have one!"

"A...reina..." Orin said, but the pain was emanating in his voice.

Kaldur'ahm bit his lip to keep his cry of pain inside.

"Alright, ready when you are?" Ian said as he took the control off his suit and set it in the floor then walked back to add some space between him and it to give Areina a 'fair' shot.

Areina knew there could be something more to this torture...but she had to do what she could, so she leapt for the remote, but Ian soon kicked her away and the fight had begun.

That was when Kaldur couldn't contain his pain and his screamed his agony loudly, so loud that everyone within the castle walls and just outside of them could hear the cry...and the pain being experienced.

Metro Tower

When Meygan and Percival entered the command center of Metro Tower, everyone else there went silent, wondering who Meygan brought with her.

"Meygan...who is THAT?" Vincent asked.

"Everyone...this is Percival...Arthur's only other living Knight."

Jaws dropped.

"I need to sit." Oliver Queen sat on the floor in disbelief.

"So, Morgan's attack than you were able to counter in that fabled battle..." Bruce started.

"I was countering her spell as she spoke...and then I was the only Knight left standing." he explained.

"Percival, this is my grandfather...well adoptive anyway, Bruce. He raised my father and aunt as well as raised my cousin Areina." Meygan said as she knew the question was forming in the Knight's mind.

"An honor." Percival spoke, bowing slightly to Bruce.

"Wait...hold up! He's still alive?! So he's going to help or what?" Eolus asked, unable to take any more surprises.

"I know I'm gonna head into a two on one fight with Zach and Mordred. Percy trained with Grandpa Merlin. He's gonna keep Mordred from helping Zach."

"So he will give you edge you need?" David asked.

"Of course. The Princess has need of my abilities and as a Knight, I cannot refuse." Percival spoke.

"Why are you calling Meygan a Princess?!" Eolus cried.

"Really, all the time you've been with us, and you don't know." Vincent pretty much shouted out of annoyance.

"Meygan is Arthur's descendant. She is heir to Camelot's throne." the old knight explained.

Robecca whistled. "And Zach never knew?! How are you so lucky!? He's the special type of asshole that would strike you down before the sentence was finished!"

"I always knew the twins were special, but not like that!" Jason cried.

"Well, Zach thinks that Areina and **Vincent** are the heirs, so it can't get out that when Areina told him she was one, he immediately thought it was from Roy's side." Meygan remarked.

"We can discuss it later. We need to explain the battle plan and go right after." Bruce declared with his air of finality.

"Still got it, huh Bruce." Ollie remarked with a chuckle.

"It is ONE thing that has gotten better with age."

"Ok GL. You're up." Meygan told Andrew.

"Here goes nothing." he said as he glowed green and flew to the infirmary.

"Grandpa and Ollie are going to be backup as we don't know how long it's going to take for Andrew to administer the antidote...and in case this Tower has been compromised as well."

"Ok..." came the replies of several people.

"Why the questioning tone..." Meygan asked.

"Well...are you sure we alone can do this? Rescue everyone and take down the Light?" David asked her.

"That's why we will bring Damian with us. There was one spot that he would know best in the plans, and besides, as Uncle Jason put it...an ex-assassin would help."

"But we are talking about thousands of ninja assassins..." Robecca reminded her. "That will take a toll on us all."

"But if the JLU wakes up soon enough and gets to the fight, not to mention freeing everyone that's caught..."

"Don't forget us." A voice said.

Eric, Red Robin, and Cassidee stood in the archway, looking a little worn but safe at least.

"Cass!" Meygan blurted out. "Mordred or Zach didn't get you?"

"Eric! Cassidee!" Vincent and Brian ran to them.

"Nope. Eric saved me and we hid in the Enchanted Forest." Cassidee ran to her cousin to hug her.

Meygan returned the hug...which caused Cass to flinch in pain.

"Sorry! I'm in flux right now. My skin's cold to the touch."

"It wasn't that..."

Meygan immediately sat her cousin into the nearest chair. Percival was right next to her. "What happened?"

"I'm still healing from Mordred burning my back. Since Terra had to go to the past with you all, I was the one to destroy the exits from the Light's base...but they were ready and Mordred was persistent."

"If I may...I have some healing knowledge," Percival offered. "I can speed up the healing process."

"Meygan...?" Cassidee asked in worry.

"This is Percival. Arthur's remaining Knight. He trained with Grandpa Merlin, "she told the younger wizard.

"Dad told me about him...but..."

"Who was your father?" Percival asked.

Cassidee sighed. "Zacharius."

He started with disbelief. "But your soul is pure; untouched. That isn't possible...in all my centuries; I have never seen such a thing. Until now. He must be adopted then."

"You'll be even more surprised at who my mother was."

"Morgan La Fay?" Percival guessed. "She and Zacharius were together the day of Camelot's fall."

"Yes, but he lied to me my whole life, even before we found out that HE was the Master the whole time. He told me that Morgan killed my mother and was after me. I just..." Cass started to tear up at all the 'good' memories she had of Zach.

Percival hugged the young girl. "Let it all out, little one. One as brave as you has to release such pain from time to time," he spoke softly in understanding. "Master Merlin once spoke of how The Fates know the greatness in all men and only they can see your place in the world. You are destined for unification. For what, I am not sure. But a pure light such as you has always been rumored yet never seen..."

"Thank you." Cass said as the tears started to fall. "I want to apologize for my father's hatred of you training with him, his brothers and Merlin. He did mention that he didn't think you should be training in magic at all."

"I am an anomaly. I am magic inept. I have no wizard line. Yet I have skill with it. Master Merlin felt the need to train me, I would guess as a challenge for himself. And you should not apologize for such a thing. I was a respected Knight, a friend and an apprentice of Merlin's, all of which I take such pride in."

"So Zach wasn't as hard on you as it seemed when Areina and I visited that time."

"Oh he was. It was quite fun to watch Master Merlin set him in his place time and time again. Especially when it concerned me."

Meygan laughed at the memory of him getting blown into the lake.

"What?"

"Just thinking about Zach getting thrown into the lake when he was griping about you being there again as well as me and Areina."

"Oh."

"I will regale you, little one, when this is over."

"Good. Can we go now?!" Brian cried.

"Alright, so here's the plan." Meygan said as she pulled up the plans to show everyone where they would be and started giving the assignments.

"The spot you said I would know best...let me guess, the escape tunnel?" Damian said as he broke his silence.

"Yes. You and Jason."

"After I save Areina. I'm **not** going to break my promise to Rei-bird." Jason remarked.

"I can take the tunnel alone."

"Alright, but Damian, be careful, I'm sure Ra's has trained more skills into his assassins than you have from THAT League.

"I can deal with that."

"Ro, David...you two have the sewers. Be careful. Jason assured me that there are traps set in them."

"I'll put on the suit," David said. "The sensors in the eyes are hyper sensitive." He kissed his wife on the cheek and took off to change out of his jeans and leather duster.

"He doesn't like that armor." Robecca commented.

"I understand…and I'm sorry..." Meygan commented.

"Don't be. But um...please don't let my grandpa convince you to let him help. He's getting his gear and suiting up..." Robecca asked.

"He'll have to stay here, anyway..."

"Because...?" Dymond asked.

"I worry that Ra's will try taking the tower. And since he knows Ebon's powers..."

"Let's hope my grandpa agrees to stay." Dymond was worried, but hopefully the thought of Ra's/Ebon attacking will give him the incentive he needs to stay behind. "He is a stubborn one."

"Which is why he and Grandpa Bruce would get along."

Rei-Rei's Room at the Manor in the past

Rei-Rei couldn't sleep, she was not only mad at her twin, but worried for him as well. She tossed and turned in the big bed as Marik was her roommate so they were always close by one another. Just as she started crying, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Go away." Rei-Rei called out, tears in her voice.

"Honey, it's your Aunt Rei."

"Oh, come on in." She wiped at her eyes.

Reiena entered the room and was smiling.

"How can you smile when your six year old nephew is fighting in a war?" Rei-Rei asked.

"I'm smiling because I actually know how you feel about being separated from Marik like this."

"You do?" Aunt Reiena went to the bed and sat on it.

"Yes, there have been times when Dick and I were apart, be it on a mission or even if one of us was kidnapped."

"Why would you be separated when kidnapped? Weren't you two always together?" Rei-Rei had asked.

"As kids we were, but sometimes, once we became teens, and even when we started seeing our spouses it was either one of us capture or hurt, but the other was alright, even though the one that was alright was out of their mind with worry over the other."

"Like when?"

"Well, there was one time when Bruce, your father, and myself went to Geneva. Well someone tried to kidnap us together, but we got away from that kidnapper. Then Dick and I devised a plan where he would be lookout as Robin and I was the bait."

"You got grabbed? But daddy was right there?"

"He was, but the kidnapper was really good and knocked him out then took me while I was unconscious. I was worried, and tried everything I could to get away and back to my family, but the kidnappers were just a smart as we were."

"How did Batpa and daddy find you?"

Reiena smiled at the memory. "Your Uncle Wally had helped Dick and I develop a special tracking spray, and we used it on this bracelet." She said as she showed her niece her right wrist with had a purple cord holding a metal bat shape.

"And daddy made tracking software for the spray?"

"Yes, and he followed it right to me. He got me out, but I still felt bad for leaving him there to get back to Bruce. He wanted me out of there, and he would have left with me, but the kidnappers came back so he stayed."

"So you really do know how I feel."

"That's right, but we're all heroes, and even if we're separated, it would take an apocalypse to keep us apart for long."

"Or death….." Rei-Rei said, but then she caught herself. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I know I won't live to see you all beyond this time we've had, but I also know that Dick has Serenity, Areina, and all our friends who have wonderful memories of me."

"And now us." Rei-Rei said as she hugged her aunt.

"This is probably the first time Marik's ever done anything like this, so don't be too harsh on him WHEN he gets back."

"Okay, I won't, Aunt Rei…I guess. But he should've listened to Mey-Mey and stayed."

""You two are Graysons, and we fight for our families. I'm sure he'll explain why he left when you see him again. Now get some sleep, you have some major work ahead of you." Reiena said and with that she left out to see if any of the other children needed to talk after the recent incident.

With her mind appeased, Rei-Rei fell asleep quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

Ra's' Fortress

The fight was going okay but Ian could see that Areina wasn't at her best.

"Fight me at your best!" he said in frustration

"You idiot, I can't!...but take this damn collar…off me and I can really show you up!"

"And allow you the use of your powers...I think not."

"With my power suppressed, my strength is gone!"

The fight stalled as Ian's stance changed from fighting to one of thinking/contemplating.

"Well..." Areina asked as she had a feeling that she was going to get her powers back; even if there most likely was going to be a stipulation to having the collar removed.

"Come to think of it, Reiena wasn't as strong with the collar on either, which made for a poor display. Very well; on ONE condition: You can't use your fire power at all; this is simply hand to hand."

Areina smiled. "Fine, no fire power."

"Are you crazy, Ian!?" Zach screamed as he flew down to the arena to stop the cracked, reckless man.

"They have a point, Zach." Ra's remarked as he slithered down beside Zach then walked over to Areina with a key in his hand.

"Whatever; but at the FIRST sign of you using your fire powers, I electrocute the Atlanteans...and I DON'T mean with their collars!" Zach said with first annoyance ten a threatening tone in his voice.

"Areina...no." Orin got out with pain in his voice.

"I have to Orin….I won't lose you or Kaldur to those nanoscopic probes or Zach's lightning."

Areina didn't try anything as Ra's reached up to the inhibitor collar and unlocked it. "The moment this is over, the collar goes back on."

The fire controller nodded and then she felt her strength coming back.

"Now shall we try this again?" Ian said then quickly went for Areina.

Areina used a double hand thrust to stop Ian but he merely grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his head to the floor. She crashed hard but rolled away from a foot stomp as she swept Ian's legs from him. "Really, that all you got?" Areina asked as she got back to her feet quickly with a spin move Dick had taught her.

Ian pulled out his sword and came at her. Areina dodged it and kept backing up to avoid the slashes as Ian pressed his advantage.

Back in Metro Tower

"Everyone knows where they're going. So let's gear up and go." Meygan took a chair and sat in it, looking more tired than she should have been.

Jason and Damian hovered around her, as did Vincent. Percival stood guard at the entryway.

"What's wrong with Areina?" Vincent asked, feeling Meygan's sudden distraction.

"Areina's...fighting someone. Most likely Ian, but she super stressed about it."

"Any chance you can delve deep enough to find out why?" Carlos questioned and Jason was ready to go.

"Meygs...send me there," Vincent begged then glared at Carlos. "Screw knowing why!"

"Uncle Jason...Vincent...wait up..." Meygan closed her eyes and waited a few seconds. "She wants...to fry Ian, but can't...he's got Kaldur and Orin's lives in his hands..."

"How?" Bruce asked, having some idea, but wanted it confirmed.

"Um...nanoscopic probes? She's thinking about nanoscopic probes..."

"Damn it!" Bruce almost shouted.

"Little Girl, send me now!" Jason demanded.

"Not without me!" Vincent cried.

"No! Areina can do this. She does have one advantage, but she's keeping her word to Ian..."

"Fuck that!" Jason was agitated.

"Uncle Jason...we have to give her a chance...but she's running out of time, and giving the fight her all. You KNOW she's strong enough to do this." Meygan needed her uncle with Omega for the plan to work, and was hoping she could talk him into staying.

"Whatever is going on, we have to head out. Our family's in trouble and I have a score to settle with my grandfather." Damian remarked.

"Then we go now." Meygan stood up. "Everyone let's go."

Outside of the 'Colosseum' Area of the Fortress

Roy slowly woke up, mostly from the sounds in the colosseum, but mostly because the Metabolic Statis had worn off, unsure as to where he was. When he slowly moved his head to check out where he was, Red Arrow discovered that he was dumped near the entrance of the battle arena, as if his 'dead' body was nothing more than trash.

Good thing no one was around.

He slowly got up, his body sore from the fight he and Artemis had put on in order to fake his death. He felt the stickiness of the dye pack on his clothes as he retrieved not only his quiver, but Artemis' as well. Hearing noise from within the colosseum He looked into the colosseum and saw Areina fighting Ian with Kaldur and Orin glowing a strange color.

"Don't worry, I'll get to saving you all after I get Artemis; can't blow the charade yet."

Carrying both sets of weapons, Roy Harper headed out of the entryway, making his way to the cell that he and Artemis had shared.

Ra's' Fortress

Areina eyed Ian's display of weapons and after a quick duck under his sword stroke, she ran to that wall and grabbed the sword from it.

"Good, using things in your surroundings, I HAVE taught you something."

"You taught me nothing; I was trained by my family," she spoke defiantly just to piss Ian off.

Areina ran toward Ian and swung...but what Ian didn't realize when his 'apprentice to be's' sword collided with his was that she ducked and taking one hand off the sword's hilt, punched him in the stomach. Ian doubled over and Areina grabbed his head, smashed her knee up on it and threw him aside. She then ran for the remote and was smiling...that is until the remote short circuited before she could push the button. "What the HELL?!" Areina asked as she turned to Ian who was already standing up.

"Like I wouldn't have a backup should you have gotten the better of me…"

"You fucking bastard!" She screamed.

"You WANT to use your power, why don't you?" Ian mocked then he laughed.

Areina was ready to do so until she felt a wave of calm hit her. She glared at Ian, accepting of her cousin's calming strength. She didn't care how her cousin knew she needed help.

Ian saw her defiance but realized that she wasn't going to give in and use her powers, so he decided to play a little dirty. The mercenary pulled out a gun and short knife. "How about a game of dodge bullet?" Ian remarked.

"How about I just kick your ass all over the place!" Areina countered.

That ticked Ian off and he started firing his gun at her, yet her natural gymnastics skills were now showing as she was able to dodge EVERY bullet. He kept shooting and after a moment threw his knife.

As Areina was going by sound, she was more focused on the bullets; which caused her to miss the sound of the knife coming for the spot she was landing in...and it struck her right in the stomach.

Orin and Kaldur were still in pain, but they were trying to get up so they could free themselves and go help Areina.

"So, ready to use your powers?"

"Never, I'm going to keep my word!"

In the stands, Ra's was smiling. "A woman of her word, just like her mother, maybe..."

Zach heard Ra's and knew that a plan B of his own was going to work out perfectly for the so called immortal Demon's Head.

Areina felt Meygan's anger in her head and Meygan's demon powers flowed through her and the knife was pushed out of her stomach, and her wound was closed. Areina was surprised that her cousin could do that from such a distance of time, but she caught Ian's sword as he came at her. She glared at him. "There's no way you're Slade! He'd give me a few moments to collect myself."

With Meygan's powers still fueling her strength to fight, Areina was able to turn Ian's sword to the side, kick him in the face, and that's when she saw her prize, the REAL device was attached to his left wrist.

She made a grab for it but Ian recovered and caught her hand. "A little eager, aren't you?"

"I'll get that remote, and I WILL save my family!"

Ian smiled. He twisted her wrist and she heard a pop as she backed away. It throbbed for a minute before Meygan's powers fogged the pain and she didn't feel it anymore.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, didn't you know that Merlin's line protects the royal line, I'm going to kick your ass, IAN."

Ian didn't know what to do as Areina's injuries were either healing or she wasn't feeling the pain from them.

Zach was surprised. "So, Meygan is protecting her cousin because of the bloodline, well soon enough Areina AND that brat brother of hers will be gone as will the REST of Merlin's line."

Ra's heard those words and merely shook his head.

Areina started fighting back. She started kicking and punching and Ian was the one to start retreating backwards as Areina pressed her sudden advantage.

"Alright...I see that I will just persuade you to join me in OTHER ways." Ian said, and cutting his losses, deactivated the nanoscopic probes.

Areina stood her ground, sword raised, not trusting Ian for a second.

"Just look, your husband and father-in-law are fine!" Ian said, not wanting to die right then as he saw the desire to kill him in Areina's eyes. He saw that those eyes didn't look like hers either.

Areina took a quick glance behind her as Kaldur and Orin slowly sat up.

Ra's' suspicions were right, maybe Areina was the one to lead the League, but first he would have to get her away from Ian to discuss the terms.

Areina glared at Ian as she stepped back to the pair to check on them.

Ra's then moved down. "As we arranged."

Areina looked over her shoulder to see that he was holding her inhibitor collar.

"Areina..."

"I made a promise, Kaldur." Areina said as she pulled her hair up so none of it would get caught in the collar's latches.

Ra's locked the collar around her neck with care.

"Take them back to their cells, then we must figure out what happened to Red Arrow."

"What?" Areina instinctively said.

"We can't find his body, I'm sure Leon is just having some fun, but I do need to make sure." Ra's answered before the assassins came and grabbed Areina to get her back to the cell.

Tears came to her eyes when she heard the word 'body' yet she stayed silent as Kaldur and Orin were collected as well then they were led out of the room.

Outside the Fortress

Meygan walked right for the front door. Alone. No back up in sight, but using her considerable magicks, everyone else was invisible to the naked eye and to all powers, even other magicks.

She gave her heated cloak to Red Hood, since he insisted on finding Areina. So she was bare. Her sais were attached to her belt. No sword hung from it.

Meygan got to the door and smiled. She did a front jumping snap kick, and the double doors flew off its hinges under the strength.

Zacharius and Mordred stood there, arms folded with Ra's al Ghul slithering into view.

"Do you realize that such doors are hard to replace?" Ra's asked rhetorically.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have captured any heroes, whom I'm here to free."

Artemis' Cell; a Couple of Minutes Earlier

There were many assassin ninjas walking about, but Roy had the smarts to hide when he needed to and after a few close calls, got the Artemis' cell. He stole a peek inside to be sure she was alone.

Artemis was in a corner, legs drawn up to her chin and arms around her legs. She was rocking back and forth.

Roy knew something was seriously wrong. He made short work of the lock (one of the skills he was grateful Dick had taught him) and went to Artemis. "Arty?" he whispered.

Artemis looked up at him and relief flooded her face. She hugged Roy and he held her closely. "They showed me Wally…Roy, we have to save him and Bart…between whatever Psimon's done and the physical torture….."

Roy nodded. "Okay. Take this." Roy handed Artemis her quiver and she geared up, wiping her eyes. "You remember the way?"

Artemis nodded.

That was when the castle shook as roaring thud rocked it hard.

The League of Assassins was running all over the place, causing Roy to close the door and hide out of view, just in case, as the chaos began.

Artemis smiled. "Looks like our son is starting the fight without us."

"Then let's get Wally and Bart and go help him." Roy grinned. He couldn't help it. Their son was indeed an archer, through and through.

Present time

"Why are you here?" Zacharius said with a yawn.

"I challenge you, Zacharius. There can only be one dominant omni wizard, and that's gonna be me." Meygan told him with an air of confidence.

Zacharius just burst out laughing with Mordred a mere second behind him. They found Meygan's comment hilarious.

"You won't be laughing when I take you out!" Meygan declared.

Mordred kept laughing but Zacharius didn't. He glared at her. "You are a mere baby in my world. I will make you beg for your death," he vowed, his voice deepening.

Meygan smiled, her body becoming water before falling to the floor in a puddle.

Mordred stopped laughing. "She's never been able to do that!" His voice held a tiny bit of fear.

"Is that fear I hear, Mordred?" Zacharius called out.

"NO!" Mordred said quickly but he couldn't deny the small quiver of fear in his voice.

"Then let's end this child's life." The master omni wizard left the safety of the fortress, with Mordred right behind him. The 'puddle' then became a wave and followed them out of the building.

Ra's al Ghul pondered the exchange.

He turned around and Damian stood there, his katana snug against the immortal's throat. "Damian."

Damian merely stared. "Grandfather."

That was when Meygan's spell wore off and the heroes got to work-all at the same time.

Hiding Within a Dome of Dirt Somewhere Inside the Fortress

"Mey-Mey is here." One of the three occupants said.

"Didn't Mister Merlin say to stay hidden till we SAW them?" The red haired occupant remarked.

"We have to get going; you've sensed what's happening to some of the adults, and Uncle Wally and Uncle Bart are going to need you the most, Wes." The third occupant informed the other two.

"Yea but, Marik….."

Just then the saw Eolus go by.

"Alright, Wes, you find Uncle Wally and Uncle Bart. Iesha, zip around and see how bad the other adults are then come back here and hide. I've got to find Mathen, Orin and Areina. Once we have a better understanding, go save whoever is closest."

Wes and Iesha nodded their understanding to the plan. Marik left the dome where it was at it was well hidden and also left a tiny opening so Iesha could get back in. They headed out their separate ways with Wes providing the mental link they needed for communications.

The Past

Dick wanted to talk to Terra about something from their Titan days but he couldn't find her anywhere, and after asking a few members of Delta, they hadn't seen her in a while. With Olivia still a 'new' member of the Team and the only other adult around from the future, there was only one adult Dick could turn to about a way to track Terra. He went to Molly's room, and as he opened the door, he was met by Kal's crying.

"Sweetie, I know you miss your mom, but she's gone to save your dad, and the rest of our family, so please, just take your bottle, that way you'll be stronger when you see her again." Molly remarked as Kal kept rejecting the bottle nipple with his mouth and tongue.

Da'shaun was in the room as well and eating, but Molly didn't have to help him with a bottle, he was holding it on his own.

"Molly?"

"Yes, dad?"

"What's Terra's tracking code?"

"So, she's still gone, she said she wouldn't be gone long. It's 83772; with Alpha and younger, Mathen thought it was a good idea to use our names in number form, I don't know if it will work here, but you can try."

"Good plan, but then again, he's MY kid." Dick said with pride in his voice. "Thanks."

With that Dick headed out to track his old teammate.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Jump City Underground; 30 Minutes Later

She had been there for some time, just looking at her past self…the self that sacrificed her life for the Titans after Beast Boy's words got through to her.

Suddenly, she felt vibrations in the earth and after realizing who it was, she didn't turn around.

"Why come here?" the person asked.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about that day….how I betrayed you and the Titans….everything from the time I joined HIM, and….."

"Hey, remember what I said when we fought, I was Slade's apprentice too, and believe me, I never wanted to be, but if it hadn't Starfire and the others wouldn't have been around to meet you." Dick said, thinking back to his own dark time as Slade's apprentice.

"You know….I always wondered why you joined him… After you told me that during our fight, it was something that stuck in my mind."

"He had infected the others with nanoscopic probes that once activated would destroy them from the inside out. Because of my training with Batman, he saw me as a perfect apprentice, but I then turned the tables on him after finally getting fed up with him controlling me like that and after the team found his hideout, I saw that they would forgive me even after all I had done."

"How did you get away?"

"After he activated the probes while the team was there to save me, I had to think fast….so I infected myself with them as well and gave him an ultimatum: 'New deal, Slade; if I lose my friends….you lose your apprentice, and I know how you HATE to lose'." There was a small smile to his face as he remembered Slade's body language.

"Wish I could have…"

"Why are you thinking about this all of a sudden?" Dick asked, surprised at Terra's thinking.

"What if my baby learns about me betraying the Titans, what if it thinks it will turn out like I did…..I don't want that." Terra said as the tears started to fall.

"Is that what you take away from this?"

"I was a monster; I had done horrible things, I just….."

"Yes, you did those things, but Jump City wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't realized what you could do to save it AND the Titans. Why do you think after your betrayal that Beast Boy would want to put that plaque here?"

"What…." Terra asked then she saw Dick point to something at the base of the 'statue'.

TERRA

A TEEN TITAN

A TRUE FRIEND

Without thinking or even doing it herself, Terra's geokinetic powers kicked in and destroyed the plaque.

"What the….."

"How could he or any of you think I was a true friend or even a Titan!?"

"You always were; you just lost your way to someone that claimed he could help you get control. I guessed about your control issues, and I'm sorry I drove you away by mentioning it."

"It was my own fear that did that because if I couldn't trust Beast Boy about my secret, how could I trust any of you with anything else?" Terra felt the pain from her body over the use of her meta power. She winced and held her arm. "It was my fear that led me to Slade. It was my fear that made me turn on him. It's always fear, Dick. Fear that drives me. Even now..."

Dick held Terra to him. "Fear doesn't drive you now. Your heart does. You need to trust that Brian will help your baby when and if that day comes."

Terra's eyes started welling up with tears then she jumped at Dick and hugged him...tight. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime Terra...but you aren't supposed to be using your powers. You ok?" Dick said as he returned the hug.

"I'm alright, and besides, I think Beast Boy's come here some...there was a tunnel big enough for me to use."

"He has. He holds out hope you'd get free someday. I won't tell him though; him knowing might change the timeline."

"He'd be waiting here until the first war in my time...about 20 years. I know you still have your memories about what happened when Areina, Meygan and the others came back the first time, but I don't even know why the earth released me when it did."

"It was your time."

Terra smiled. "Thanks Dick. For this. And everything."

"We all saw the real you in the end, so why not honor a friend?"

"You think Molly got Kal to eat?" Terra asked. "That boy wailed something fierce."

"By now, I hope so, how about we head home?"

"Ok." Before they left, Terra didn't want any changes left behind, so she restored the stone plaque.

"Terra." Dick smiled as he saw Terra smile then wince a bit and they headed out to get to the nearest Zeta Tube.

Back at the Manor

Molly was frantic to get Kal to eat, but just then Rini entered the room.

"What's wrong with Kal, Aunt Molly?"

"He won't eat; he wants Mey-Mey."

Rini floated up to her baby brother and connected with him mentally. _"Kal, what's going on?"_

" _I want mommy."_

In the physical world, Molly had to rock Kal as he cried continuously.

" _Mommy's in our time fighting so we can go home."_

" _Why did she leave me?" Kal stated then he started crying mentally._

" _We're all heroes; well us kids are heroes in training…but it's what we do…mommy didn't want to leave, but Uncle Vincent needed her to save the other parents."_

" _Other parents?"_

" _All of Delta's parents, our daddy and your grandparents and others are trapped by meanies, and she was the only one that could lead her own team on the mission to rescue them."_

" _Where's Uncle Jason?"_

" _He went with her; he didn't want to leave Ari in the enemy's hands."_

" _He really likes us, doesn't he?"_

Molly smiled as Kal seemed to calm down some but he still wasn't eating yet.

" _Yes. So how about you go ahead and eat."_

" _Well, okay, but only because you said so, and you're my big sister."_ Back in the physical world, Kal turned to Molly and opened his mouth.

"Wow, thanks Rini." Molly said as she put the bottle into position.

"He's just upset, but I think I reassured him about mom and Uncle Jason being away."

"That's the little ambassador for you." Molly said with a smile as Kal started to eat.

Rini just smiled then she felt her brother calling out to talk to her.

" _Will you stay with me till I'm done? You're the next best thing to mommy or Uncle Jason."_

" _Okay, I will; and mommy will be back soon, and we'll all be going home."_

Molly smiled as Rini stayed around and held Kal's little hand during the feeding.

The Future; Ra's' Fortress

Brian's job was to clear out any ninjas he encountered as he ran through the fortress, and as he neared one set of bedrooms, he had to speed punched a ninja as he kicked back at a second running at him. He sped up right after a third tried decapitating him and he spun his arms really fast to create a tornado to pick up the ninjas rushing him and toss them away from the castle. Their cries of shock and fear were heard as they were removed from the fight.

Brian ran ahead to clear the way of ninjas.

He came to a colosseum opening and he ran around the seats, checking for and throwing any found ninjas out of the way.

One nailed him with a throwing star. Brian answered back with two speed punches to the covered face.

Just Outside the Fortress Entrance

Meygan watched Zacharius sternly as she felt Mordred try to sneak behind her. She darted her eyes behind her and in front, turning her body slightly sideways to keep both in her line of vision.

Zach merely grinned. "You still insist on taking me on, child. You must want death so badly." he spoke in a undermining tone, making Meygan feel as if she got reprimanded for taking cookies.

"I want to protect the world." Meygan remarked.

"And this world is mine!" Zach's hands began to 'leak' fire magic.

"Where as YOU will be mine." Mordred cried out as he went for Meygan, but just then a water whip came for him and pulled him back.

"She does not belong to you, and I am ready to stop you for your past crimes!" A voice said.

"YOU, how in hell are you still here. Mother killed all the knights." Mordred said as he saw Percival standing there.

"As formidable as your mother was, even she can overlook details." Percival walked over to Meygan as Zach fumed angrily.

"You worthless knight! YOU have interfered with me for the last time!" Zach cried, raising his hands to strike them down. "I don't care what misguided magic has kept you here to piss me off! This time, YOU WILL DIE!"

"Now Percy!" Meygan said and the two split up with Percival taking Mordred and Meygan heading right for her prime target.

Zach wore his shock on his face at the sudden split.

The Al Ghul Escape Tunnel

Damian swung his blade in an arc across his body, dispatching the final guard to the escape tunnel. His Robin costume was already ruined with the enemies' blood but none of the injuries were life threatening...yet.

"I can't believe he'd only have three guards here." Damian said to himself.

Then again, the multiple explosions could've drawn the rest away.

Then another ninja showed up and this ninja seemed really mad at seeing Damian there.

In Another Part of the Fortress

As Carlos moved along, a group of ninja assassins was prepping for a fight. He wanted to listen in to find out their assignment if possible.

"Heard the reject assassin was coming this way," said one on the far left.

"You think he's crazy enough to try it? Ra's al Ghul would tear him to bits!" said another.

"His mom was." said a third, and all the ninjas present laughed at that.

Carlos felt Damian's anger through the shared link up Meygan left in place for the group, to help them. _'Damian...do not leave your area.'_

Silence. Then, _'Don't touch those ninjas. I want them.'_

' _I'll see what I can do.'_ Carlos vowed.

Carlos let the group go, only to follow a group of three that entered an alcove. Once there, he saw that they were watching the security cameras. They could see the others.

It was time to act.

Doctor Fate materialized suddenly, catching the three ninjas off guard. Carlos quickly took them down with a teleport spell, sending them hundreds of miles away in a moment.

He kept watch on the cameras and watched for more ninjas so he could alert any of Omega should they be near.

Somewhere within the large Fortress

Eolus pulled another unconscious ninja into the room he was hiding in. A small cut on his chin reminded him of his cockiness. Looking behind him, he counted 26 ninjas who were out cold-and would be for hours. He still had his small bomb ready to set up. He was just waiting on the others before he did his.

Just Outside the Colosseum

Vincent had been going hard at taking out any assassins he came across, but soon he was near a place with bodies all around it, and it was VERY obvious that they had been dead for some time.

"Wow, these guys must have been forced to fight each other." He said to himself, but just then he caught sight of a couple of things that he knew were bad news.

"Dad….." Vincent said as he recognized one of the two discarded arrows, then he looked at the second one, and dread was on his face. "….and mom….."

After putting the two arrows in his quiver, he looked over and saw anotherarrow. After examining it, he was curious at first as to why but then he smiled.

"Way to go guys." He stated with a smile, then he looked beside where the arrow had been and saw the remnants of a dye pack.

Sewers: Right Beneath Cell Block B

"I hate sewers." Dymond whispered as she and Manta sloshed through the muck.

"Well...you could've asked for a different spot." Manta reminded her softly.

"Wasn't thinking." she said but then, Manta threw up his arm, blocking her. "What?"

David's helmet sensors were going off. "Multiple bodies coming our way."

"Thanks."

Dymond smiled as four ninjas came into view.

Both took off at them.

One of the Torture Rooms

Ian had been the one left to get Areina and Orin'ahm to their cell…but he had a different plan. He had led them here just two minutes before the loud sound of the front doors being kicked in off their hinges.

Orin'ahm had been placed in a cell within the room that had a heat vent and it was on full blast. Areina had been strung up by her wrists to a chain and it was lifted up using a mechanical pulley. She was then moved over a large tank of water and knew she was in trouble.

"So, we've tested your will to fight and your pain tolerance, so now, let's see how you do at holding your breath." Ian said.

"Before this starts, may I make one request?" Areina asked.

"That depends….." Ian stated.

"You can torture me all you want, and Orin too if you think it will work….but please give him and Kaldur the antidote to the nanoscopic probes." Areina requested.

"You really do have a heart…..after I break you I can change that. Sure I'll fulfill your LAST request."

Ian left the room.

"Areina…"

"I figured if I agreed to go through his tortures, he wouldn't see any need in keeping the probes in you two."

Orin'ahm smiled as he saw that his wife was right.

Wally's Cell

Artemis and Roy had quietly made their way to one of the cells and Artemis was in tears again as she saw Wally was still struggling.

"What did they do to him?"

"Besides starving him, Zach said that Psimon made him see Kaldur REALLY kill me…..and Dick, Conner and M'gann were dead too…"

"There has to be a way to get him out of it….without any Martian's help."

"Well, I could try something with Wally….." Artemis said, and she hoped it would work as she grabbed Wally's cheeks to hold his head still and she then kissed him.

Wally continued to struggle but soon enough the struggle subsided and as Artemis released the kiss, Wally opened his eyes and shock was apparent in them.

"Babe?"

"It wasn't real Wally, Psimon did it to you." Artemis said as happy tears started to stream down her bruised cheeks.

"Roy, you look like hell." Wally said as Artemis started picking the locks on his shackles.

Just before Roy could answer; everyone heard footsteps.

"Get down." Roy said to Artemis.

The door to the cell soon opened and the moment an arrow tip came into the two archers' view, they were so happy.

"Vincent?" Artemis said quietly.

The arrow moved back and suddenly Vincent's head peaked around the door. "Mom?!"

"Oh Vincent, you're alright." Artemis stated as she stood up and went to pull her son into the room so she could hug him.

"Yea, and we're getting everyone out, so by the way, who was the one that took the dive?" Vincent stated as he pulled out the special arrow he found.

"Roy INSISTED he be considered 'dead'." Artemis said with a smile as she released Vincent from the hug and looked at Roy.

"Nice one dad."

"Let's try to figure out a way to free Bart, because I don't think kissing Artemis is going to help." Roy stated.

Just then a little shadow was seen flowing into the room, and the three archers were ready. When they saw the person that was there, ALL their jaws dropped.

"WES, what are you doing here?" Vincent asked.

"We're here to help." Wes said.

"Please tell me Iesha isn't here." Wally and Artemis said together.

"Then I would be lying. Marik said he needed just Ie and me; the rest of the squad is back in the past."

"We'll talk later, we need to get to Bart." Artemis said. "He was screaming in another cell while they brought me to see Wally."

"Ie just told me that he's two cells down." Wes said as he seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"Let's go." Roy and Vincent said together

"What about freeing him from Psimon's thing?" Vincent asked after thinking for a second.

"I'll help. My powers are developing more and more, so I can feel his mind."

"Good because I think he'd feel weird if he came out of his thing and Artemis was kissing him." Wally stated.

"Or Wally kissing him." Roy said as Artemis had finally freed Wally.

Roy was elbowed in the stomach by Vincent and after everyone was ready (luckily Artemis always kept protein bars in her quiver for Wally) they headed out.

Metro Tower

Cassidee watched the original Dark Knight keep an eye on the JLU from the outside of the Infirmary while Andrew was finishing up with the antidote. She heard the stories of how he treated her aunt, who was now her only blood relative from before her generation alive…to her anyway.

"Something on your mind?" Bruce asked her without glancing in her direction.

"Why do you hate my aunt so much?" Cassidee asked.

"Her age-"

"Don't even; that wasn't it. It was just your excuse; real reason please." Cassidee shocked herself with the bold, assertive statement.

His body language changed. It was one of indignation at being called out by a child.

"Look, it's hard to think about, but seriously, why do you hate her?"

Bruce sighed as he realized Cassidee wanted the truth and wouldn't give up. "Fine. She took my son away."

"Uncle Dick? You're mad at her for falling in love?!" Cassidee couldn't stop the disbelief in her voice.

"Cassidee...I had always planned to pass down my mantle to Dick, but after Serenity entered his life...he changed."

"Love does that. You're not like that with Tim…Jason…Terry or Damian. Any of them could've done it IF you had asked. In fact, Terry has."

"But he stole the suit, and I didn't even know he was my son when that happened." Bruce said.

"That's called luck. But you still kept at it, even when Mathen and Marik were born." She smiled when Bruce looked at her. "Eric."

"What about him?"

"Eric told me. He heard the stories. It was because of Reiena-Uncle Dick's twin. Aunt Ser couldn't make her immortal." Cassidee folded her arms.

"I was hurt yes, but after a personal autopsy, I found that it wasn't Serenity's spell that failed...the poison used on Reiena was impervious to magic...Ra's covered all the bases." Bruce said, and Cass picked up on the sincerity as he talked about Reiena.

"So...you gonna be ok with that? Because I'm an omni wizard just like Meygan. I know what Meygan did to try and save her. I bet if she had been older, Reiena might still be alive today."

"Reiena surviving three days after...she was supposed to die that day..." Bruce said as a single tear fell.

"Meygan did it to grant Areina a wish... and why does Areina have that mark on her?" Cass told Bruce, then something dawned on her that she never thought to ask.

"What...oh Merlin's mark. I've heard her speaking about it. Areina is very important and Merlin saw that, so he wanted her protected and his mark shows all wizards that she IS protected."

"The real reason was because he couldn't save Reiena and he wasn't going to let Areina be left in this world unprotected." Cassidee grinned. "I've been asking questions."

"I see...what did you mean if Meygan had been older?"

"Meygan's age affects everything she can do. If she had 20 more years, she would've undone the poison at the cellular level."

"I see...but Nabu would have been mad about it...I'm sure Meygan changing Reiena's fate...even by three days had some repercussions with the Master Fates. Also, one thing you should know...Reiena knew about her fate for four years before Areina was born. Four of your generation went back in time and Areina was one of them. Reiena wasn't sad about dying...she told me herself that meeting Areina showed her that it was fate."

"Meygan could do it! But I guess if Reiena was okay with it, then Meygan won't try...maybe I could?"

"No, believe me, Reiena would tell you no. She went to Serenity for the immortality spell because she was scared, but after Mathen and Marik were born, she had time to think, and she said she didn't want to be like Ra's."

Cassidee sighed. "Okay...but I would try it if she wanted it... I feel useless because I'm nowhere near Meygan's level of magic."

"You were denied training as a child. I've watched Serenity train all the wizards from a young age...and Marik...he protected Areina with a powerful earth spell when he was just a year old. It's the degree of training that makes you strong."

"You're right, since I came to the team, I've gotten stronger faster."

"Give it time. You will be trained properly, and while you were bold in your questioning about your aunt...make no mistake; I don't take such questions lightly. Do it again...and you will meet the **real** Batman; the one that had Gotham criminals scared in my day."

"Okay...but remember I could take the breath out of your lungs." Cassidee said with a smirk.

"You would be out cold before it happened..."

"I know the stories...I'm sorry for the questioning, but I had to know."

Cassidee started walking away.

"Cassidee."

She stopped and turned her head.

"You WILL be as powerful as Meygan. You just need time."

"I could never be as powerful as Meygan. She's got 6 elements. I only have 4."

"6?"

"Yeah. 6." Cassidee walked away, leaving Bruce to ponder her words.

Bruce smiled…genuinely smiled as he realized that Cassidee had seen though a façade he had put up decades ago. Just then Green Arrow and Andrew came out of Med Bay.

"You're good kid, I don't even think Hal could have done a better job."

"John was better than Hal, and don't you forget that." Andrew told the Emerald Archer.

"You're just prejudice because John is family."

Andrew smiled.

"Any idea how long before we know if it worked?" Bruce asked.

"That's what took a little longer, I was checking a few things and they are already recovering, but it could be about an hour before they wake up." Andrew said.

"Molly has been teaching you?" Bruce asked.

"Just the basics, but everything looks good." Andrew said with a smile…and a blush.

Just then Onyx and Luna came up to the trio. "I got the readings from the Med Bay, everyone is coming back." Onyx stated.

"I hope Mey-Mey and Omega Squad can hold them off for a bit longer." Luna said.

"Onyx, Green Arrow and I can handle this, why don't you head to the fortress and give them some backup."

"Right." Onyx said and that showed that he didn't have to be asked twice so he headed out to get ready.

"You sure we can handle this….." Luna asked.

"You're at least part Martian right?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes, and part Kryptonian." Luna answered.

"Then you'll have no problem. M'gann and Conner are strong, and with that in you, I'm sure you can help us defend the League." Green Arrow reassured her.

Luna smiled and with that she changed to her Green Martian form. "Thanks, Ollie."


	20. Chapter 20

Kaldur and Da'Shaun were in the backyard of Wayne Manor, with Conner, M'gann and Roy there to keep him company. Da'Shaun had his one tiny water bearer in his hand, getting water from the large fountain so he could ride on top of the mini wave. He laughed as he entertained himself.

"He sure manages to keep himself busy. He must be an easy baby to care for." said Conner, a small smile on his face.

"Perhaps." Kaldur's eyes lit up as Da'Shaun deposited himself onto the stone part of the fountain, and he was within reach of the other bearer but was content with raising and lowering the water with the one he had.

"He's so cute, Kaldur. I wonder what his parents are like."

"I would like to know myself, M'gann."

"Where are the twins?" Roy asked

"Which ones? Right now there's three sets." Conner stated, seeing as right now there were two (full) sets around.

"Bruce and Jason. Rei-Rei is still mad..."

"Oh yea, Marik went back to their time….."

"Probably down in the Batcave with those training bots."

Since the adults were talking, no one noticed that Da'Shaun had both bearers. He giggled as the water got even higher.

"Da'Shaun...you are going to tire yourself. Let us go inside and eat." Kaldur called out, thinking he had only one tiny bearer.

Da'Shaun frowned at him.

"Hey, where's the other bearer?" Conner asked.

Da'Shaun looked at the water, all the while hiding it from view.

"That is one SMART baby." Roy answered as Kaldur went into the fountain to look for it.

That was when Da'Shaun grabbed both weapons and his tattoos (black with a diamond sheen) lit up on his body and an electrical current left his arms to the fountain, causing Kaldur to yelp after receiving the jolt.

Roy fell down laughing, but Conner was quick to get Kaldur out of the water.

Da'Shaun then dropped both weapons and the current stopped right away. He looked at his arms and saw the tattoos fade away. The infant wasn't sure what to make of it.

Kaldur and Conner looked at Da'Shaun with wonder and worry as the baby had no idea what he just did.

"Um...were those his tattoos?" Conner asked.

"The queen assured me that they would not activate until he was older. I believe my nephew is also impatient." Kaldur took the water bearers away from Da'Shaun as M'gann jogged over to pick up the baby.

"Didn't you tell us that she said the bearers wouldn't activate again after BOTH activated the first time?" M'gann stated as she held Da'shaun and cooed at him.

"I think he's further along than anyone knew, especially Queen Mera…it's got to be from his mom's side." Conner commented.

"I don't think he meant to do it."

"Of course not. He is just an infant. However, perhaps he needs a lesson or two in how to use them." Kaldur shook his hand and arm free of the jolt before smiling at his nephew.

Roy finally stopped laughing as the others walked to him. "I'm sorry...that was just too funny!" he got out, catching his breath.

"That it was, but after Da'shaun eats this evening, I am sure he is developed enough to learn about the bearers, and my grandson can help."

"I think Jason would love to help his cousin." said M'gann.

"M'gann…Bruce is the one with the Atlantean magic." Kaldur reminded her gently.

"Oh. How do their parents keep them straight?" she asked as they headed into the house.

"Jason's the trouble maker!" Roy told her. "Has to my grandkid to be a troublemaker."

"Bruce is the dark haired boy and Jason is blonde. Also, Roy is correct, Jason is a troublemaker, and has picked up a few 'choice' words from Red Hood."

"Someone should stop that," Conner argued. "Otherwise, we'll have Red Hood 2.0 on our hands in the future. If it isn't too late already…"

"I believe Areina has threatened Red Hood with injury should she hear any more words, but that is only what Meygan has told me."

Da'Shaun cooed and the adults smiled at him. With that the group headed inside so Da'shaun could be with his family/teammates.

"What brings you here anyway M'gann?" Kaldur asked as they got to the kitchen door.

"Rini thinks that Brie and Reilie have been mind-jacked. Uncle J'onn is already down in the batcave, as well as Erica." M'gann. "I can't believe I have a cousin…and from Uncle J'onn too. I know I'm going to like her."

"Is that why Brie has been acting out?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes, and Rini thinks it's why Reilie's been so mean to her."

"We'll let you get to it, I bet Kara wants to see Conner and probably arm wrestle him." Roy remarked with a laugh.

"I just hope I don't beat her too much." Conner said with a laugh and then he kissed M'gann goodbye as they separated at the study door.

"I wouldn't be too sure, she got more Kryptonian then Martian, and I don't think she has ANY wizard in her." Roy said as he and Conner continued to make their way to the entertainment room.

"I believe Kara is Conner and M'gann's child. No chance of wizard magic with her."

Roy rubbed his hair sheepishly. "Oh. How can anyone keep track as to who does what? I can't even get it right."

"Perhaps that is why Meygan has an impeccable memory."

The Batcave

Down in the Batcave, Erica stood with J'onn as M'gann made her way down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late; Da'shaun decided to electrocute Kaldur." M'gann stated.

"I hope he is alright." J'onn asked.

"It was just a little jolt, but still Da'shaun is going to do Kaldur's bloodline proud."

J'onn and Erica nodded their heads and they surrounded Brie. Reilie was away from Brie so the Martians could concentrate on one mind at a time.

"Will this hurt?" Reilie asked.

"Not at all…Reilie correct?" J'onn assured her.

Reilie nodded with a smile and received a smile back. Old Bruce had watched Rini yawn through breakfast as she was worried about her little sister, and now she was holding Reilie's hand while Brie was the first one to be checked for this mind-jacker. He was concerned that whoever had invaded the girls' minds was strong enough to not be detected by Martians. And it was only by chance that Rini did.

Linking hands, the three Martians looked into the young girl's mind, all of their eyes red.

Reilie seemed nervous. "Um...guess I go next…"

"Don't worry, Reilie. I'm not letting go."

It took the Martians several minutes to check everything.

"She was not responsible for her actions." J'onn announced.

"Any idea who was making her do it?" Bruce asked.

"Queen Bee, but we can't go after this time's version, as this power was extraordinarily strong, so it was Delta Squad's version that did it." M'gann answered with disdain.

"Rini...I'm sorry. If she's in my head too...I didn't mean any of the mean things I did or said." Reilie said. Delta squad had heard of Queen Bee and Brie as well as Reilie had met her when they were kidnapped around the age of two.

"But you're ok now, Brie." Erica assured the tiny acrobat. "And protected. I promise."

Brie ran to Old Bruce and hugged his leg. "I'm sorry I ruined the Batmobile, Batpa."

"It's alright, Brie, we know now that you weren't yourself, so all you have to do is wash and wax the Batmobile, the rest of the punishment is lifted."

"Ok!" Brie was lifted up by 'Batpa' and he hugged her. She hugged back a little too hard but she didn't care.

"Uncle J'onn, can I stand with Reilie?" Rini asked.

"Of course." J'onn kneeled by Reilie. "Your name means 'ray of the light'; did you know that?" He asked the 4 year old.

"No...is it Martian?"

"It is part of a larger word that means rays of light. Your parents chose an appropriate name for you." He stood back up and soon his eyes went red as he and the others probed the Kryptonian/Martian mind.

Rini heard the whispers again and looked worried. She kept glancing around.

M'gann went after the voice in Reilie's mind as Erica and J'onn built mental defenses for her.

Old Bruce had a look of concern on his face as Reiena and Dick looked on comprehensively.

It took a bit longer but all three Martians left the young girl's mind and she grinned.

"I feel much better! Can we fix the car now?" she asked Old Bruce.

"Yes, go get the others involved and I'll start getting the plates off."

"I want to help with getting the plates off." Brie stated. "Oh, before that…"

Brie walked over to her aunt and tears were forming as she looked up at Reiena. "I know I wasn't myself, but I did say that about you, and I'm sorry Aunt Rei."

Reiena smiled. "Like I said then, I know I'm not around to see any of you being born or grow up, but I'm alright with knowing my fate. Without Queen Bee whispering in your mind, you don't have to worry. J'onn and M'gann are powerful and I know they did a great job getting Queen Bee out and putting up barriers in you and Reilie so Bee can't get you again. Erica seems powerful too, just like her father, so you're safe for a good long time." Reiena said as she bent down to pick up the little girl and they hugged.

"Brie, when you said you'd climbed the Javelin before…..was it after an encounter with Queen Bee?" Dick asked his future daughter.

Brie thought for a moment. "….yea, it was."

"Well, you can still be as hyper as you want, but no death defying stunts anymore, okay." Dick said with his smile.

"OKAY!" Then Brie thought for a moment. "So…I can't bungie-jump off the top of the Fortress of Solitude tomorrow?"

"Brie!" Dick cried. "N-O!"

Reilie broke down as she thought about all the times she teased Rini and then about destroying all her old tutus.

"It's okay, like Aunt Rei said, you're protected now and besides, you really weren't yourself when you were a meanie." Rini said as she saw the tears. "And you made up for the tutu incident by getting me more."

"Reilie, I am sorry that we had to meet under distressing circumstances but now I see how you really are, and I am glad to see a happy little ray of light like you come from my sister's bloodline."

Reilie smiled.

"I have to go, I'm fixing Conner dinner tonight, and….." M'gann said, but then she blushed.

"It's alright; you go enjoy yourself, Aunt M'gann." Brie said with a smile.

"Bye Granma." Rini and Reilie stated.

With their job done, the Martians headed out to return to whatever they were doing.

A Few Hours Later, The Past

The first part of the repairs to the Batmobile were done and everyone was settled in watching a kid's movie that M'gann had left, but the three Grayson-Kent children wanted to watch what was going on with their mother.

Rini held Kal in her arms as Reilie stood close behind her. The three Grayson-Kent kids were at the grandfather clock and Rini tapped the item before it swung open and the three kids headed into the Bat Cave.

"What if Batpa's down here?" Reilie asked, whispering as the two sisters flew down there.

"He's not." Rini said as they got to the Bat computer.

"But...how'd you know?" Reilie asked as she stood next to the chair, looking around.

"Because...Batpa is taking down Mirror Master with Great Uncle Barry and Great Uncle Clark tonight." Rini handed Kal off to Reilie. "Now watch this." Rini waved both hands at the screen. "Wohs su ruo s'mom elttab htiw hcaz."

"I hate magic." Reilie mumbled. Kal whimpered.

"All Kryptonians do. Just like Grandpa Conner." Rini responded with an air of confidence she genuinely felt.

The Bat computer screen flashed and the siblings saw their mom fight Zach with a flurry of spells and swords.

"Wow! Look at mommy go!" Reilie cried. "Mommy moves so fast."

Kal looked at the screen and smiled as he was kicking up a storm.

"Kal wants to fight too." Rini giggled. Reilie grinned.

Reilie then noticed a guy fighting Mordred that she didn't know. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the unknown person.

"Oh, Uncle Percy's helping!" Rini cried happily. "He's a Knight. Like Etrigan in human form. Grandpa Merlin trained him in magic a super very long time ago."

"How come you know him?" Reilie cried.

"Oh, Mommy and I go herb shopping near the ruins of the castle and on one trip, she saw him and we all talked." Rini explained gently. "He's a gentle spirit."

"Wizards..." Reilie said, shaking her head. "I'm glad I'm not a wizard. Too much to remember."

"We're a group all our own." Rini said with a smile.

On screen Meygan kicked Zach hard and he flew back into a castle wall.

The kids cheered.

"Go Mommy!" The girls chimed together.

The Future

Meygan knew she had to find Etrigan, but just as she thought of him, she heard a cry in her mind.

"Etrigan….." Meygan said to herself as she focused on the cry and she found him and was now kicking herself mentally as she never thought to check the Enchanted Forest.

Just then Mordred and Zach had pushed the two powerful wizard heroes back to back.

"Things could be better, princess…." Percival commented.

"Can you use the diamond shield spell?" Meygan softly asked.

"Yes; I just perfected it."

"I'm going to whip up a wind and get them side by side. I've found Etrigan but have to get to the Enchanted Forest."

"I understand. You get them side by side and I will keep them within the diamond shield for as long as I can."

"Thanks, Percy. Arthur would've been proud."

Percival smiled.

"Su dnuora cigam live eht part dna rehtegot emoc snoitcerid lla fo sdniw." Meygan chanted and soon a tornado came and trapped them beside each other.

"Deniatnoc meht peek dleihs dnomaid retaw retaw."

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos." Meygan said and her demon power merged with the diamond shield so Zach couldn't get out as he tried all of his magic on the reinforced diamond shield.

"Go, your highness." Percival said as he was already straining with the shield, but Meygan's demon power reinforcement was holding it strong.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, Meygan headed out to find Etrigan.

"You think this will hold us!? Then you are weak."

"With the princess' power reinforcing it, I can buy her enough time."

"That is what you think." Zach said as he was able to summon the water part of the shield into himself, and then using all four magicks at once, destroyed the Demon part.

"Mordred, you go after that traitor for me, I'll take care of this WEAKLING." Zach stated.

"Anything to get rid of that goodie goodie _Cassidee_." Mordred stated and he vanished quickly.

"She is pure, you will NOT corrupt her!" Percival stated as he went after Zach. Even knowing that Zach was stronger, the last knight of Camelot had to buy the princess time to save Etrigan. Zach had a look on his face that meant he was going to play with Percival before knocking him out then going after Meygan.

The Past

The kids watched as it was a back and forth fight between Percival and the villainous Zach, and the millenias' old evil wizard didn't fight fair.

Reilie noticed that Kal seemed to shake slightly. "I think Kal's cold..."

Without looking away from the screen, Rini pointed behind her and a few moments later, a thermal blanket danced its way to Reilie.

Reilie took the blanket and wrapped it around her and Kal since it was huge. Reilie then sat on the floor with their brother as Rini stood in the chair. "Thanks Rini."

Rini watched as Percy knocked Zach back but he didn't stay back long

"I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Zach told the long living knight.

"You have tried and failed. Why is today different?" Percy asked him.

Zach threw a fire tornado at him in annoyance. "A knight who thinks he's a wizard is still a foolish mortal."

Percy met it with a moving wave of water, creating a wall of steam and heavy rains soon followed. "I am no longer a mere apprentice Zach."

"Why, because Merlin showed you a few tricks? He trained a bunch of nobodies. You are no exception."

"Rini, what is Zach talking about?" Reilie asked, confusion on her face.

"History said Grandpa Merlin had many apprentices, most had little magical abilities, but in reality, he only had five apprentices outside of the family. Morgan La Fay was one. Uncle Percy was another..."

"I was a nobody only to you; Marik, Gallean, Serenity and Merlin saw my potential. Master Merlin was a man wise from experience. I only strive to have such wisdom." Percy's words smarted Zach into an angry frenzy.

"Was Zach always a jerk?" Reilie asked.

"I think so but mommy always says bad words when he's the topic." Rini explained.

"Is magic really needed?" Reilie asked. "I mean...a bunch of us don't like it."

"I think sometime later...not as much..." Rini didn't want to tell her sister that magic would decline and then a surge would happen in the future.

At that moment, the Zeta Tubes fired up and Reilie turned her body around to see. Her eyes widened as the computer chimed. "Um...Rini?"

Rini didn't turn her attention from the screen.

"Um Rini…," Reilie tried to get her older sister's attention again but Rini was watching Percival continue to hold his own against Zach.

The three adult heroes got to the kids and Bruce cleared his throat.

Rini went still, saying, "raepasid," and the window to the future popped into oblivion like a balloon.

"Rini, what..." Barry stated as he was in shock.

Rini turned around smiling. "Hi everyone! Um, what'cha doing here?"

"Mirror Master has been caught." Clark said.

"We're watching...tv!" Reilie responded to the question first.

"I used a spell so we could watch mommy fighting." Rini told the truth.

Bruce watched Rini carefully. "I didn't know you can do it."

"I'm not scared anymore since we got that lady out of Reilie and Aunt Brie's heads. Besides, I'm an Omni wizard like mommy and proud of it."

Barry grinned. "Smart girl, but you should never hide who you are."

"But then Zach would have known just how far along I was in my training. He's a meanie that doesn't need to know. Besides, he's stupid for a very old wizard." Rini giggled. "He got fooled thinking something was true but it isn't."

"So Kal is here for..." Clark asked, pointing to the infant Reilie was holding.

"He wanted to watch too." Reilie said and Kal kicked out in imitation of a move Meygan had done while the three siblings watched.

Clark just smiled at this.

"We're his big sisters. We're supposed to watch him." Rini added.

Barry was snickering at the cute factor as Clark smiled. Bruce walked over and picked up Rini. "You'll be amazing big sisters. Just like your Aunt Reiena was to Dick and her younger siblings."

Rini beamed. Reilie grinned. Kal cooed while kicking.

Clark and Barry gathered the kids.

"How about some food and cocoa?" Barry announced

"YEA!"

The adult heroes headed up with the kids but Bruce eyed Rini. "A moment Rini."

Rini flew to her great grandfather and she had a feeling she was in trouble.

Everyone else headed up.

Bruce smiled at Rini. "Just how powerful are you?"

"I'm as powerful as my mommy now."

Bruce's eyes widened slightly.

"What's wrong, Batpa?" Rini asked.

"You are special, despite your size."

Rini's smile could have rivaled Joker's at that complement. "My size has nothing to do with it."

With that the pair headed up.

Metro Tower

Cassidee walked outside the side exit with Shock and Eclipse behind her. The young wizard sighed and turned to her would-be bodyguards. "I don't need bodyguards." Cassidee protested.

"No offense, if Zach gets past Meygan somehow; then you're the only wizard left." Virgil Jr. told the red head.

"I can hardly do anything to Zach, I'm just an earth wizard." she commented.

"What about Mordred?" Luna asked softly.

"Slow him down..." But Cassidee never finished.

Mordred made a grand entrance with smoke and flames at that moment. "You can't do anything against me!" He threw a wave of flames at Cassidee, who merely dodged them.

Eclipse raised a hand at Mordred, lifted him up and tried tossing him miles away but he broke her grip and sent flames at her.

Shock jumped in front of her and threw up and electrical net to catch the flames. He then tossed the bag of electricity and fire at Mordred, who screamed like a girl when he got struck.

The electricity stayed for about a minute, but Mordred had absorbed the fire immediately; soon enough Mordred was free of the electricity and he quickly took care of Shock with a speedy show of swordsmanship then sent fire around Eclipse, quickly bringing her to her knees from the heat.

"NO!" Cassidee screamed and suddenly, water started to come up from the nearby fountain and not only put the fire out, but trapped Mordred in a water sphere.

"Wow, I thought you were just an Earth Wizard!" Shock said as he landed beside Cassidee and sent some electricity to shock the 'boy' wizard.

"I…..I am….or….no way….." Cassidee was still shocked at what had happened. "I can't be…"

Mordred recovered after the electricity died down and the water flowed away since Cassidee was in shock and unable to control the water anymore. "You may be a dual wizard you little brat but I WILL get your body to resurrect my mother." With that, Mordred teleported away.

"You're more than a dual….aren't you?" Eclipse asked as she got over to the other two heroes.

"I'm an Omni wizard….."

"That means you can stop your father."

Cassidee stiffened at Shock's realization.

"VJ, come on, you know how touchy that subject is. Cass, are you sure?"

"Meygan's words from a while back are resonating in my mind. Omni-wizards give birth to Omni wizards. Because Zach is one….that makes me one. I was only bluffing when I talked to Bruce earlier…But why didn't Meygan just tell me?"

"Maybe you were a backup plan?" VJ asked.

"Backup plan? Mey-Mey's never needed one." Luna stated.

"But then why leave me here, Luna?" Cassidee asked.

"Let's get inside; maybe the original Batman has a way to detect things….." Luna stated, shrugging her shoulders. With that, the three of them headed into Metro Tower.

Ra's' Fortress

Mordred had reappeared just as Zach knocked Percival out.

"Well, where is that traitor?"

"She's a dual wizard, she called forth water to stop me and save one of the Kryptonian/Martian hybrids."

Zach's eyes went wide at this news as he knew that she wasn't just a dual, she as an Omni. "I will deal with her after the Royal line is dead….AND my sister along with them."

"What do we do now?"

"We stop Meygan from freeing the Demon."

"Oh goody." Mordred remarked, rubbing his hands together.

With that the two of them vanished to get to where Meygan was.

Near the Ruins of Camelot Castle

Meygan felt the presence….it was close.

"Where are you Etrigan?" Meygan asked herself.

" _Princess…"_

Meygan heard the voice in her mind. _"Etrigan….do you know where you are?"_

" _Beyond the king's grave…..but be careful."_

" _Always."_

She continued on to the royal graveyard and picked a path to go beyond it. Just as her powers were locking in on Etrigan's exact location, a fireball came out of nowhere but Meygan was fast and she stopped the fireball then redirected it.

"Seriously, I knew Percy wouldn't hold you off forever, but wasn't expecting you to come after me this fast." Meygan said as the fireball flew past Mordred.

"I couldn't get that goodie goodie sister of mine; so I have some anger to get rid of."

"I knew you would go to Watchtower, so that's why I left who I did there. Shock and Eclipse work well together, and I knew they would protect her from your sorry ass."

"Whatever! Either way, you WILL be mine and I WILL have my mother back!" Mordred said as he pulled his sword from its sheath and ran for Meygan.

" _I can sense what you are thinking, NOW is the time."_

She smiled at Etrigan's words, so she held her right hand out to the side. "rubilacxE, dnah ym ni raeppa."

With the spell cast, a glow filled the area and the legendary sword appeared in her hand.

Zach had been hiding this whole time, but seeing Meygan summon the sword caused him to reveal he was there.

"YOU…..YOU are of Arthur's blood?! That's not possible!"

"Yes; I bonded with Excalibur when Grandpa Merlin was training me in my water magic in the past."

Zacharius was still hiding, realizing he'd been doped all this time; wasting time and effort on someone that wasn't even part of the bloodline. This revelation hurt his pride. "I beat that worthless archer within an inch of his life for NOTHING….."

"Oh you wanted me and you got me, but messing with my bond brother…NOT schway." Meygan said as she already sensed and the old wizard but wanted him to know that she knew he was there.

"So, the fire brat's MOTHER was a decendant, then that means…..all of the Graysons must DIE. Mordred, finish her. I'll deal with my sister and that worthless, mortal husband!"

"Stay the FUCK away from my parents!" Meygan cried, sending vines to keep Zach in the forest but Zach was already gone.

Back at Ra's' Fortress

The fight was taking a turn in the heroes' favor, but everyone was getting badly hurt in the never-ending barrage of assassins. As Jason was shooting down (but not killing) the henchmen and lackeys that the ONE person he wanted to fight appeared...Ra's Al Ghul.

"So, you seem to be feeling better, but you will not be for long." Ra's said as he slithered into view.

"I feel like I made a billion creds today, but my body count's low. I need to meet my quota."

"I thought you were not killing anymore, apprentice." Ra's said as he moved so he was surrounding Jason.

"Then you misheard."

"I also heard that should your precious savior find out you've killed, you die...and this time I'm not bringing you back." Ra's remarked as his body coiled around Jason.

Jason just grinned. "I got a free pass Ra's, and guess who I'm wasting it on. You've hurt my family for the LAST time." Jason bluffed as he fired a single bullet.

Ra's avoided the bullet and went right for his target. One way or the other, he was going to get Jason to become the leader of his League.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Jason said with a huge smile as he kept firing to try and wound Ra's first, his focus now on the man who sought to make him a pawn in his fight with Bruce.

Ra's moved to cover him fully.

Jason then moved fluidly, and he managed to stab Ra's with a hidden blade.

As Ra's moved to get rid of it, it never dislodged.

"Like, Static gave me some pointers on Ebon's body and powers..." Jason said with a smirk.

Ra's took on a humanoid form. "Ah...but Ebon grew as well." With effort, the knife was swallowed inside.

And Jason nodded. That's what he wanted.

"Yea, I know." Jason said and he quickly pulled something from his signature jacket pocket. It was a pencil-thin flip switch. "Is Ebon bomb-proof?" And he flipped the switch.

The knife inside exploded but Ra's was able to contain it within.

"It appears so." Ra's remarked. "Now, will you join my League, or do I have to go ahead and kill you?"

Ra's then felt his skin bubble and pop.

Jason rushed him, a high kick to the jaw.

Ra's' arm formed into the sharp blade of a sword and lashed out.

The tip of the shadow blade popped.

Jason kept at him and as the two fought, Ra's skin was showing signs of distress.

"Losing your composure, Ra's?"

Ra's looked distress.

"Looks like you'll have to find a new body...or give in to your new found mortality." Jason said as he kicked at Ra's once again.

Then a punch got Jason in the jaw and he got slammed into a wall.

Ra's' skin became solid, as if the bubbling never happened. "You have much to learn, Jason."

Jason saw that Ra's was faking it all that time. "How about a few bullets for you...before you die." Jason remarked as he got over the act Ra's had pulled.

"It seems as if Ebon had learned from each encounter with Static." Ra's then left in a portal of his own making and reappeared behind Jason.

"What the hell..." Jason asked as Ra's used his tentacle like arm to wrap his neck.

He pulled Jason into his portal.

Jason kicked at Ra's and leaped out before it closed.

Ra's took on a solid form.

A bullet whizzed by Ra's and he turned around.

Onyx stood there, shotgun in hand. "You're going to pay for killing Puff, Ebon!"

"You Bang Baby FOOL." Ra's said in his own voice, not pretending to be Ebon for the sake of anyone.

Onyx fired again, never flinching, but he was mad. "Ebon was MINE! He took my wife from me! He pitted my son and daughter-in-law against each other! He got my grandsons killed in the process. You denied my right to Ebon, Ra's Al Ghul!"

"Ah, fuck." Jason said to himself, now knowing why Onyx had wanted Ebon so badly.

Jason saw that Ra's was going after Onyx but the semi-retired bounty hunter was holding his own.

"Jason, find Areina, I heard her scream a moment ago." Onyx shouted as Ra's went after him. With that, Jason nodded and took off to the cells/torture rooms.

In another part of the Light's hideout, Areina was trying her hardest to get through this next round of torture from Ian.

The square tank was 10 feet deep and Areina hung from a thick chain, arms and hands chained tightly. She was being dunked into the ice cold water for 5 minutes before being lifted up out of it.

Just as her head broke the surface of the water and she caught her breath, she was ready to let Ian have it. "You son of a bitch, I swear when I get out of this hellhole, I'm kicking your ass from Gotham to the remains of Krypton."

Ian watched as a dehydrated Orin was cooking slowly under a heating vent in his cage. "I'd like to see you try, apprentice."

She was then dropped back down into the water. After only two minutes this time she was raised back up. Her hair was dripping wet as she glared at Ian.

"You will...pay...for this, Stalker." Orin said as he tried to get up and save his wife.

"Lie still, Atlantean. She's going to be my apprentice, even if I have to use YOU against her."

"Bull shit." A new voice said, and Ian turned around in shock.

Jason shot Ian in the leg.

"Uncle *cough*…Jason...you're alright…"

"Yeah." Jason went over to the switch for the heat vent and cut it off.

"Thanks." Orin weakly said. After that Ian once again lowered Areina into the water and glared at Jason as the ex-killer has his gun pointed at mercenary.

"Raise Areina out of the water. Now."

"Why should I stop training my apprentice?" Ian asked.

Jason cocked his gun. "Now or you die."

"Very well, it's not like any of you would get out of here alive." Ian remarked as he did what he was told.

Areina gasped as her head broke the water surface and she was out of the water, shaking.

She was then swung over to Jason and a now freed Orin; and Orin hugged his wife.

Jason shot the chain and Areina's arms started to sting as she could move them again.

Ian took a step to the exit.

Areina coughed violently and shook from the chill she got from being soaked.

"You're not going anywhere." Jason said as he turned his gun back on Ian. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I wanted to see how long she could hold her breath." Ian explained slyly.

Jason's hand shook with anger and the gun started to click as the trigger was being pulled.

"Uncle...Jason...no..." Areina said weakly after she heard the second click.

"Let me shoot an arm." Jason angrily yet playfully stated.

"I'm safe now, you can get him later." Areina remarked.

"Get the hell out of my sight, brat!" Jason said as he lowered the gun and Ian actually ran for it. Red Hood showed mercy and that wasn't to be taken lightly. Jason reached around to his back, within his jacket, and gave slung Meygan's cloak around Areina's shoulder, then clipped the parts together. "Use this."

"Got a key to the inhibitor collar?" Areina asked as she turned on the heating coils; her voice so weak and that's when Jason saw the collar.

He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled one out, unlocked it, and it fell to the floor. "Get yourselves out of here. I need to see if Onyx is done yet."

"Orin needs to take a dip in that water, just soaking up what was on me isn't going to help him, then we're out of here." Areina said as she was instantly feeling better with her powers returning.

Orin then leaped into the water and smiled as the water helped him feel better.

As Areina watched her husband swimming around, Jason saw something interesting.

"Fire bug, you're wearing the shell?"

"Huh?"

"You have gills."

"Oh right, but with the inhibitor collar on, most of the gills were covered, so I was still in trouble."

"Loving Serenity's family more and more, well except for that bastard Zach; speaking of Meygan is on a warpath with Mordred and Zach. Stay clear of them. Next time I see Merlin, I need to thank him for protecting you."

"Of course." Areina said with a smile. With that Jason headed out to help Onyx.

Enchanted Forest

Mordred grinned as Meygan slowly walked toward him, Excalibur dragging behind her. "Tired, princess?" he mocked.

"You wish."

"You'll never get me!" Mordred readied a spell.

"Ti Llepsid!" she called out and his was spell deflated right away.

Mordred was fuming as he brandished his sword.

Meygan **was** tired. 500,000 Slade bots plus fighting this brat was too much, but Mordred still had Etrigan and she **had** to free him and she still had a war to end.

"You want the demon back so badly? Then take him from me!" Mordred ran at her, sword raised.

"I WILL." Meygan shouted as she got ready to take on the brat.

Meygan raised Excalibur to clash with his, and the pair started to attack each other.

Mordred threw sand into her eyes and she backed up. Mordred cut her ribs, then took out her knee but she leaped up, and cut his shoulder.

Mordred backed away.

Meygan wiped at her eyes to clear them.

"Nwod ekirts, rewop suxeN-"

"Ti llespsid!" Meygan cried out, and his spell was broken.

"You little brat! I'm the only one fit to rule!" Mordred cried.

Meygan hauled Excalibur into the air. It felt so heavy to her.

Mordred came at Meygan again and they went another round. There were no new injuries on either of them but Mordred looked frustrated as Meygan fought him off.

"What's wrong, looking for mommy?" Meygan taunted.

"You murdered my mother!" Mordred put on a burst of strength and Meygan took a deep cut in the shoulder, but she threw a ball of fire at Mordred and it forced him back.

"All we did was break the immortality spell." Meygan said as she kept the barrage of fireballs coming.

"Well, soon enough Zach WILL have her back." Mordred cryptically said. Mordred put up a shield to stop the fireballs.

"She can't come back!" Meygan yelled. "Her body turned to dust!"

"We'll see about that... After I've captured you, I'm going BACK for Cassidee."

"You stay away from her!" Meygan drove Excalibur into the ground and the Earth split open, causing a chasm between them. Fire erupted from it, startling Meygan and her loss of concentration caused Excalibur to disappear.

"You bitch! You freed him!" Mordred cried as a figure escaped the chasm.

"GOOD." Meygan cried out as Etrigan the Demon appeared before her.

"Your Highness..." Etrigan saw her injuries and with a demon battle cry, ran at Mordred to tear him apart for hurting one of Merlin's, not to mention, Arthur's descendants.

Mordred got slammed by a fist then a kick which caused him to fly into a section of trees and break them. Etrigan ran off to pursue Mordred, anger clouding his reason.

"Etrigan...It's alright, I'm safe now." Meygan shouted. Meygan fell to her knees but Etrigan was long gone.

"Awww...is the little 'princess' tired?" Zacharius taunted as he reappeared in the area.

Meygan looked up and **he** appeared, his skin showing the illusion of flames coming off of him.

Zacharius eyed her with contempt. "You ruined my master plan, brat."

"Good, you won't win this fight." Meygan said.

"You will never get Camelot to rise again. You were a clever princess, an immortal at such a young age." Zach tsked her. "And here I thought Merlin's secrets died WITH him."

"They will ALWAYS be passed down, and Camelot WILL rise."

"You wish."

Just then Zach was ready to end Meygan once and for all; as soon as he started to create a fireball, he was knocked off balance by what felt like a tractor trailer.

Soon enough Etrigan appeared between Zach and Meygan. "The princesses will survive this war, and I hope you are ended soon."

Zacharius then teleported away, leaving the pair there.

Etrigan helped Meygan up but she fell against him. "You are too weak, your highness; you must be healed." Etrigan carried the young princess into his arms.

"Better make it fast; I'm needed where Areina is being held. This WILL end tonight."

"Very well, your highness, the other princess must be protected…as is part of our legacies." With that, Etrigan carried Meygan to a secluded spot of the fortress so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Ra's' Fortress, Main Room, 10 Minutes Later

Onyx was truly holding his own; Ra's was fighting but the bounty hunter bang baby was giving him all he can handle.

Ra's then pulled a fast one and Onyx wiped at his burning eyes, trying to keep Ra's back.

Ra's surrounded Onyx, enjoying his handiwork.

"I'll make you pay for taking my revenge away from me." Onyx said as he was ready for anything.

"I plan much more than that." Ra's used one of his limbs to form a sharp blade over Onyx's head. He rammed it down at Onyx.

Onyx raised his arms, his skin hardening fully just before the strike and Ra's shadow blade shattered on contact.

"How...I thought the cure took care of all but Ebon and the Dakota heroes?" Ra's asked as Onyx was ready for more.

"It's amazing what geniuses can do." Onyx spoke in a hushed tone.

Enraged, Ra's wrapped himself around an ankle and hauled Onyx upside down before tossing him aside.

Onyx then felt Ra's blanket his whole body and Onyx fought to get out of it.

Ra's' body was moving every which way with Onyx's movements, but it wasn't until a bullet came flying through the air at Ra's that he lost his concentration and released Onyx.

"You alright, man?" Jason asked as he got to him

"Thanks, Jason. Yea, I'm alright; still pissed off though."

"Let me get him a bit, then you can finish up." Jason said and with that he drew a new gun (as he had just used the last bullet in his current one) and aimed it. "So, ready to feel my wrath?"

"Go ahead, boy, I'll never stop going after you to be the leader of my assassins, or your family, the Detective destroyed my dreams."

"Your loss." Jason said and he pulled the trigger. What happened next had Jason shocked as could be when the bullet reached Ra's. It didn't go through his body...but froze Ra's solid.

Onyx stood there, catching his breath and not knowing what Jason just did.

Apparently Jason didn't know either.

It was then that a wind blast from the wizard fight blew Ra's over...and he shattered into TINY pieces.

"No…" Jason whispered.

"What...what just happened?!" Onyx cried. It was clearly not intentional on Jason's part...but someone clearly wanted Ra's gone.

"I...I don't know, I don't OWN bullets like that." Jason answered as he fell to his knees.

"Like, a little gift for the 'great' Ra's Al Ghul should you and he fought." Zach said as he got closer to them. But then Meygan came and landed between him and Jason and Onyx so Zach continued his fight with Meygan.

She forced him away as Meygan landed once again, this time before Onyx and Jason. She glared at Zach. "How about a taste of your own medicine?!" Meygan reached back and the gun was ripped from Jason's hand to her own and she opened fired on Zach.

Zach was shocked when she did that and he flew off quickly.

Meygan heard the gun go empty and she dropped it and went after him.

"I'm a goner." Jason remarked.

"What?"

"I killed someone; Meygan's going to kill my soul." Jason stated.

It was just then that Meygan, and this time, Etrigan reappeared, and about a second later, Zach and Mordred did and the two omni wizards went at it again while Mordred had to deal with Etrigan.

 _'No I won't.'_ came her voice in his head.

 _'What?'_

 _'You only set out to subdue Ra's. You were the sword Zach used.'_

 _'Thanks, Little Girl.'_

 _'Just hope he doesn't find Areina. He wants her.'_ And Meygan cut out as an explosion filled the sky.

 _'I'll get back to her and Orin.'_

Zacharius fell back to the ground. Meygan flew at him, not responding to her uncle, but Zach suddenly disappeared and Meygan started looking all over the place with her soul raven, but he must have been teleporting all over the place to keep her from tracking him, then she knew she had to help elsewhere…for the time being.

"Onyx, we've got to protect Areina and Orin." Jason said. "Sorry you couldn't get your vengeance, but we're needed elsewhere.

"It wasn't your fault he's dead. He took Ebon with him. I have to accept that."

Just then, Ra's' army of assassins started FLOWING into the room; there had to be hundreds of them, but Jason and Onyx couldn't take them all on alone. As Jason started shooting assassins left and right, a couple came up and caught his arms. Just as a third Assassin was ready to end him, a fiery figure came spinning through the air over the tops of the rest of the assassins.

Areina got to her uncle and Onyx was slowly being pushed back toward them as the assassins started to close in on them.

"No way are you getting my family." Areina said, and with that a fire ring moved out and pushed the assassins back, all while never hurting Jason or Onyx.

Onyx had his guns out and started to shoot a path through them. "Let's try this!" Onyx started to go through the gun-made path.

"We have to find Mordred and get the stone from him." Areina said as she took the front position.

"Any ideas as to where he is?" Jason asked.

"How about right here?" A voice said and the heroes turned to see that Mordred had evaded Etrigan (for now), and Areina was ready for him.

"So, looking for the Atlantean's Life Force and magic. You'll have to fight me for it."

"Fine!" Areina shouted angrily, sending fireballs his way.

Mordred blocked them all with his own fire wall, but ONE got through. It nailed him in the chest but he stayed standing. "WHAT!"

"Didn't you know I can become a fire wizard; and now it's time for some payback?"

Mordred called in storm clouds and he had them rain fire down on Areina.

Areina smirked as she moved the fire pellets around her and formed a wave.

Mordred looked shocked. She wasn't a magic wielder... then he eyed her cockle shell. That caused him to examine her and that's when he saw the aura of magic around her. He ran at her with his sword, the weapon bursting into flames.

"Weak." Areina whispered as she grabbed a nearby katana and covered it with flames.

Mordred crossed swords with Areina, and he smirked as he was quick to grab the shell and tore it from her neck.

"Now you're fire power is useless against my fire magic." Mordred said as the fire from Areina's sword vanished and he crushed the shell, then swiftly swung his sword and caught Areina's shoulder.

Areina was scared for a moment as she grabbed her shoulder, but ONLY a moment then she smirked.

"You're powerless now, mortal. Merlin can't protect you anymore, so why smile."

"You'd think so, but look closer at my neck." Areina stated.

Mordred saw the gills on her neck. His eyes betrayed his shock.

"You really think I'd leave my ace in the hole where you could get to it. The shell you destroyed was nothing but an ordinary shell from the ocean floor."

"Then where is the real one?" Mordred asked as Areina's sword was once again covered in flames.

"Not telling you." Areina said as she ran for Mordred and their swords collided.

While the two fire wizards fought, Etrigan, Jason and Onyx were working on getting to the next hallway of cells.

Assassins were waiting eagerly to destroy the two ex-villains.

Just as Areina knocked Mordred back from her, she saw what she was looking for, the stone that housed her husband's life force and Atlantean magic. She went into a swordsman/gymnast routine. With Mordred confused about it and not knowing how to attack, Areina was able to knock him back even further. As he recovered she saw her holding the stone.

"You really think you're going to get that back to your husband, he'll be dead soon enough."

"You really are dumb, you'll never find him." Areina said, and just then a blue mist came from the stone and went around Areina then seemed to sink into her. Suddenly she felt at one with water for the moment.

The assassins were not letting the heroes get any further than about five feet from the hall and they were giving it their all. Areina looked around then saw the modern day sprinklers and summoned the water and it formed a wave which split the assassins into two groups. This formed a way for the two older heroes to get to the hall, while Etrigan waited to protect Areina, then the water stopped and fell to the floor.

Mordred looked mystified by the display. "You can't do that, your element is fire!"

Just as Areina turned to face her opponent once again, the blue mist left Areina's body and returned to the stone.

"Looks like she can." A green spatula scooped Mordred up into the air and it changed to a fly swatter. As Mordred came down, he was literally swatted away like a pesky fly.

Areina smiled when she saw Andrew, in a Green Lantern-made armor, flying there with the JLU behind him, but just as she made eye contact with the newest Green Lantern, she started to feel faint. "You ok, Red Bird?" he asked as he flew down and caught her.

"Nice...armor, GL." she told him.

Andrew grinned. He picked her up in his arms. "Where's Orin?"

"Down the unguarded hallway, he's weak and needs what's in this stone. Etrigan, fight any assassins that come near this opening."

"Of course, princess."

"Ready, Andrew?"

"Ok." Andrew looked back and the JLU landed, taking on the assassins coming at them as he took Areina down the unguarded hall, ready to attack anyone that got in his way.

"WHAT, we KILLED YOU ALL?" Zach shouted as he saw that everyone he and his group had ambushed at the start of this war, was alive and well.

"Thanks to the newest Green Lantern, we are here to stop you." Kai Ro said.

"You really think one more Green Lantern will protect you, Kai Ro?" A new voice said.

"So, you have finally arrived, I was wondering when we would have a rematch…." Kai Ro readied himself as the owner of the new voice decided to come into view of the older Green Lantern. "…Sinestro."


	21. Chapter 21

The Fight With Zach

Meygan and Percival had their hands full, but after Areina had fought Mordred, the spoiled wizard ran for cover, he wasn't going to get hurt anymore, and Zach didn't bother with yelling at him since Meygan was relentless. While there was a lull in the fight between the two Omni wizards, Meygan saw how bad Percival was hurt. She managed to create some elemental warriors infused with her demon power and they kept Zach busy while Meygan got Percival somewhere safe so he could heal from his wounds.

"Thank you, princess." Percival said as he started to glow a bronze color.

"Grandpa Merlin's training has stuck with you very well."

Pervical thought back to when he saw Areina that one time. "It wasn't just Master Merlin; it was your cousin, the new queen."

"What?"

The memory flowed back to the last Knight and he smiled. "While I was training with Marik, and everyone was watching, I heard her say something after I used my instincts to freeze one of Marik's water balls. She said that instinct is the best weapon of all."

Meygan smiled as she remembered that day. "She was right, that was something taught to us from the very beginning while we were training to be heroes."

"It will take me a bit to heal, but Zach seems disinterested in the fighting right now. Go find your family while you can before Zach regains interest."

"Right, I'll put a small diamond shield around the area so you'll be protected."

"Thank you." Percival said with a smile and Meygan headed out, but not before creating the shield at the opening to the room.

Elsewhere in the Fortress

In the shadows, three little heroes in training were watching. Wes and Iesha had met back up with Marik, but they needed a new plan.

"We have to help."

"But how, Marik, we're nowhere near Mey-Mey's level." Iesha asked.

"Ture, Ie, but you can help by finding all the magic wielders and getting them to Meygan, I'll do the rest."

"Ok."

"What about me."

"Right now, you're our connection. Stay in the dome and should you sense anything with our parents, let us know. If we need your help, we'll let you know."

"Got it."

In Another Room

After making sure Areina and Orin were safe, Andrew left out to help anyone that needed a Green Lantern's aid.

Areina had given Orin'ahm the stone she got back from Mordred and his magic and life force were returned to him.

"How did you….?"

"Let's just say that Mordred needs to work more on hand to hand and less on his magic." Areina answered.

Orin grabbed his wife's head and kissed her breath away.

Areina clung to him, her worry for his well-being melting from her as the kiss continued.

"Orin! Ari! EW!" Iesha cried as she ran up to them and they quickly broke the kiss. "Mey Mey needs all the magic wielders. She's fighting Zach and Ian who thinks he's Slade!" she said in a rush.

"Iesha, what the heck are you doing here?" Areina asked.

"Um...I wanna help my mommy and daddy."

Areina knew there was no arguing with her, but there was one question...and Orin'ahm asked it first. "Who all from Delta is here?"

"Marik, me and Wes, that's it. We've got to hurry, Marik's going to take on Zach alone until the rest of the magic wielders are with Mey-Mey."

"You go find Aunt Serenity and some of the other magic wielders; we'll get there." Areina said and with a quick nod, Iesha took off.

Meanwhile in the Past

Delta squad had learned about the Kent kids watching Meygan and Percival fighting Zach and Mordred through a spell, and they were worried about their parents as well.

"Rini, since Queen Bee isn't watching you anymore, you can do all kinds of things, can't you?" Kara asked.

"I can….but it's got to be multi screened for us to see ALL our parents…" Rini said, already knowing what they were going to ask.

"You can use the Batcomputer, Rini." A voice said.

Delta Squad jumped, then they saw that it was past Bruce that had come into the room.

"Are you sure you won't need it for tonight?" Little Jason asked.

"I'm sure, if I need a super computer, I'll go to Watchtower." Bruce answered with a laugh.

Delta went running for the stairs to get to the first floor study.

"Thank you, Batpa."

"Your squad deserves to watch the fight like you, Reilie and Kal did. Just remember, your parents, all of them, will be hurt; so tell everyone to turn away if they need to." Bruce told his great granddaughter.

"Okay." Rini said and she soon levitated her baby brother to her side and they flew to meet up with the other kids.

Batcave

Delta was ready to watch, and once Rini and Kal got there, the show was to begin.

"Batpa said that we have to look away if anything gory happens." Rini told them.

"Okay." Delta said as a team with Kal nodding his head.

Rini moved Kal over beside Reilie and she supported him then the young multipowered girl focused on the Batcomputer's eight screens. "Ylefas emoh nruter nac ew os gnithgif era that seoreh eht su wohs."

The magic gathered in Rini's hand then split into eight beams then each beam hit one of the screens.

The Future

While Areina and Andrew were helping Orin, Meygan had been looking around, trying to find her brother, but then she sensed someone else, and smiled, even if it wasn't the one that killed her when she was seven, this person was the next best outlet for some built up aggression.

Meygan created a small, localized earthquake to shake up her new opponent. A second later she smirked when she heard the opponent cuss in surprise. The enemy was also thrown forward and she saw it was just who she thought it was.

Ian got himself to his feet. He saw Meygan in her black and purple lined suit with her purple wig in place. "It's about time you showed up, my dear. It's time for you to be my apprentice."

"You're not Slade, Ian, and you NEVER will be. I'm no one's number two, I'm co-leader of Alpha Squad, leader of Omega Squad, and NO ONE will hurt my family again."

"You are right about that; you can take down every hero that ever existed, but you have chosen to be a lemming."

"Better a lemming than a delusional kid on a mental break." Meygan slid her collapsible sais from her sleeves, ready to fight.

"Well, I see that fighting is the only language you understand." Ian slid Slade's blade from his shoulder.

Meygan threw a batarang from her hand, one no one saw her take in the first place and she leaped at him.

Ian sliced the incoming batarang but took a hit to his jaw with the hilt of one of her sais then Meygan dropped down and a kick to the shins dropped him to the floor.

Ian tried sweeping her legs but Meygan back flipped away from him and he flipped back to his feet.

"So, it seems that losing your mind has made you a better fighter." Meygan said as she stopped to think while Ian was sizing her up. "If you're really Slade, then let me fight HIM."

Ian looked perplexed for a few moments; then his expression changed, as did his stance and Meygan knew 'Slade' had come had finally come out to play.

The Past

"Mey-Mey's going to get him GOOD." Jason stated.

"Uncle Jason's been telling us about who the original Slade is, and that this guy was trained by him…..Mey-Mey should be careful." Bruce stated as he watched their trainer fight.

That worried Rini, but then she had a vision. "Trust me; this guy won't be a problem for long."

The Future; Five Minutes Later

"I'm so going...to kill...Zach." Mathen said as he was still in his cold prison and barley staying conscious.

"You'll have to leave that to me." A voice said.

"Meygan!"

Meygan appeared in the door's barred window and then she stepped back.

The door glowed; then blew apart as she stepped inside and calmly got to her brother. She pulled the shackles off his wrists and he slid/fell against his sister.

"Please tell me you knocked him out?" Mathen said as Meygan helped her older brother to stand

"Not yet...oh damn, I should have, that's the only way to stop the leech spell." Meygan remarked.

"Crap." Mathen said and that's when Meygan picked up on his very weak voice.

"...it's more than a leech spell, isn't it?" Meygan asked.

"Yeah. He's using me like a battery for his fire magic and if I try to use my magic, I feel completely drained and like I was doused with ice water from the inside out."

"Let's get you out of here...I need a quiet spot to start the counter spell." Meygan started walking, holding onto her brother carefully and it didn't take long to find that quiet place.

"So, how did you figure out about the leech spell?" Mathen asked as the two sat down.

"I felt it." She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "And he used your fire from the ground trick."

"Oh yea…..anyway you can wait to answer till after the counter spell, but how's my nephew doing?"

Meygan lifted her head and smiled, eyes still closed.

Within a few minutes, Mathen felt his magic returning to him.

Meygan opened her eyes. "He eats! He drank me dry and he still wants more food."

Mathen laughed. "He's definitely going to help Delta then."

"Do you need some recovery time before going after the Light?"

"No, I've got it." Mathen stood up and helped his sister up; he then sighed. "Why is Marik here?" Mathen asked as he looked toward the opening leading out of the room and clearly not happy with that development.

"What the hell..." Meygan uttered.

"Mathen!"

Both siblings turned around and there was grown up Marik running to them. He hugged his former twin. "I caught up to you! Let's go take out the Light!"

"Marik, I told you NO...and I'm sure Mathen is pissed that you left Rei-Rei alone." Mathen nodded, agreeing with their sister.

"I explained it to her. She gave me her blessing. And I'm helping! You can't do it alone, Mey-Mey! C'mon Mathen! Orin's waiting with Areina!"

"What about Ian...has Uncle Jason killed him yet?" Mathen asked as he had heard Areina cry out a couple of times.

"I think he's fighting him…after I roughed him up some; but Orin and Areina are safe. We can all fight together...as we should have all your life." Marik folded his arms and smiled .

Meygan saw the identical men stand there, staring/glaring at the other.

"Marik, you can help...but who ELSE is here from Delta?" Meygan said, realizing that her younger brother wasn't going to make things easy.

"Wes and Ie; Ie ran Wes behind you guys and I followed them."

"More like Grandpa Merlin helped you get here..." Meygan said as her stance changed to one of an 'I know all'. "And you DIDN'T talk to Rei-Rei, Marik."

"I will, later; right now we need to get into the fight!" Marik was excited to go.

"Marik...we're gonna need to talk but we can't keep Orin and Areina waiting."

"Right." Marik said with a sigh and with that, the three Grayson siblings headed off to find the future King and Queen of New Camelot.

"I'm going to get back to Zach and Mordred; Percy can't hold them off forever." Meygan stated.

"Percival…..he's still alive?" Mathen asked, shocked that another of Arthur's Knights has survived this long.

"Yes, but I think his spell was only long enough to speak to the new ruler after this war is over." Meygan answered. "I wish it could be longer…"

"You're right; once Areina is crowned, Percival's spell will break." Marik added.

"Hey, I'm the oldest! Why am I being bypassed?"

"Aunt Rei was the oldest between her and dad." Meygan and Marik said at the same time with a laugh in their voices.

Mathen's face turned to one of doubt, but they had a war to finish, so he got serious. Marik and Mathen headed off in one direction while Meygan followed Zach and Mordred's magic trail.

The Past

Rei-Rei was mad, but she also saw how happy her brothers were.

"Rei-Rei?" Rodney asked.

"Now I understand why they hang out so much, even though Mathen is so much older than Marik and I…..but Marik had another life….as Mathen's twin."

"See, Rei, I told you, twins always have a special connection, even if they die and are brought back."

Delta squad turned and saw past Reiena walking up.

"I don't think I'm mad at him anymore." Rei-Rei remarked but she had a smirk on her face.

"You're going to make him think you're still mad at him….aren't you."

"Well, I AM you reincarnated; wouldn't you do that to dad?"

Reiena laughed. "Of course I would, and besides, you're a Grayson, even if you weren't me reincarnated, you'd probably pull the same stunt." Reiena said with a smile. "Mind if I watch with you all?"

"Sure, Aunt Rei." Delta happily stated together.

Kal was trying to get to the new person in the room but Reilie wasn't letting go.

"I think Kal wants me to hold him." Reiena said as she bent down to Reilie.

"Okay, but be careful, he's a squirmer." Her great niece told her.

Once Kal was in Reiena's arms, he showed what he REALLY wanted…..when he latched onto Reiena's covered chest and cause Reiena to scream out in shock.

"Reappa klim fo elttob." Rini said without taking her eyes off of the screens and it soon floated over to Reiena.

"Thank you Rini." Reiena said and when Kal saw the bottle, he released Reiena's chest and went right for the bottle. "So he's not on formula anymore?"

"Aunt Erica says he's doing alright with milk, and he's the one that asked to try it." Reilie answered.

"I should never doubt a Martian to connect with people in need." Reiena said with a smile.

"I haven't seen mom and dad?" Rodney said with worry in his voice. "Rini, you know where they are?"

"I'm sure they'll show up on the screens." Rei-Rei said as she went to her soulmate's side and held his hand.

Ra's' Fortress

After they left the hiding spot where meeting up, Mathen and Marik met up with Areina and Orin, and saw that they were in bad shape. They had ducked into an empty room to figure out their next move.

"Damn it, Marik! Why are you here?" Mathen cried, yelling at the near replica of himself.

"You guys were in trouble so I came!" Marik yelled back as he took off his shirt and helped Orin put it on Areina's shoulder. "You should know that I'll always come."

"You CAN die you know; and what about Rei-Rei!" Mathen was upset that his brother would risk himself just to rescue them.

"She's fine! Sheesh! Maybe I should get Zach to drain the rest of your magic!" Marik threatened.

Mathen was livid. "Marik, you're not thinking straight! I can't believe Meygan was THAT irresponsible to let you come back here!" Mathen fell to his knees. He still hasn't recovered all his magic.

"I don't care, heroes fight to save anyone they can, and I'll do just that."

"But Rei-rei doesn't need the pain of losing you that I had my whole life."

That got Marik's attention. "I..."

"Mathen, I get why he did it. He was seeing a repeat of the day he died; he wanted to protect me, you and Orin; now it's 27 years ago all over again." Areina added as she slid down the wall in the empty room.

"When our parents go back in time to get Delta and the others, you ARE going back with them, and you better talk to Rei-Rei."

"Whatever." Marik glared at Mathen. "Areina, is anything broken? I need you to stay still so I can stop the bleeding. Orin, you good?"

"Nothing broken. Just worn out from what Ian did after Meygan brought me back." Areina answered as the cut from her 'fight' started to close.

"Mostly dehydrated but I'm good to fight." Orin answered.

"Areina, PLEASE stay still." Marik said before pressing down on her shoulder but Areina kept trying to get up then something caught his attention so he looked around again.

"What is it?" Mathen asked as he saw his brother was ready to fight.

"I sense someone coming this way; the Earth doesn't like their steps upon her." Marik's right hand began to glow.

Areina sat up fast and Marik pulled her to him, protecting her damaged shoulder instinctively.

The young Earth wizard then pointed to the ground next to Orin and it parted, like an ant hill but in reverse, to reveal a spout of water rising from it after a minute of concentration. Marik looked to Mathen, who nodded and moved closer to them.

Orin was clearly shocked. "How-"

"Orin, just drink, get your fill. The Earth really doesn't like this person. I think it's Ra's, although I hope its Ian after the hell he put Areina though." Marik used his left hand to focus another spell as the ground around them showed signs of a dirt dome creation.

"You can cast multiple spells?" Mathen asked his brother.

"Yeah. This was the secret I died for, because I can cast many at once. As an adult, I can at least but as a kid...I can't."

Areina moved her injured arm.

"Mathen, help Areina close her wound. The bleeding stopped, and it's not infected." Marik glanced around, the dirt dome growing up around them.

Areina was smiling. "Grandpa and Uncle Dick have both told me about how you protected me from Deathstroke, so a defensive earth spell?"

"Yeah. If it's Zach..." Marik raised his left arm up and the dome of dirt covered the area completely, and the amazing thing was that they could see out clearly.

"How can we see through it?" Orin asked as he drank from the water spout

"I can reflect the light outside to show what's around us inside this thing. If it's Zach, it's all hands on deck. Earth is his weakest magic but he's not stupid." Marik was obviously worried. "Orin, are you good?"

Just then a presence came into everyone's mind.

"Ra's is dead; shot with a special bullet from Jason."

Everyone was shocked but Areina felt a wave of justice that the man that killed her mother had been taken out.

"Uncle Jason's gone then..." Mathen said.

" _No, Jason only wanted to subdue him; Zach slipped a liquid nitrogen bullet into Jason's gun while he was captured."_ Said someone in their minds.

"Aw crap. Kevin...?" Areina whispered, unsure.

 _"Yes, I'm doing better after Wes freed me."_

" _Do what you can to help the others."_

" _Right."_ And with that, Kevin was gone from their minds.

"Wes?! Marik, what the fuck?!" Mathen cried.

"Bite me! Iesha and Wes followed me; and for the record, Meygan told me no, but I came anyway!"

"You two need to settle this later…" Orin spoke quietly.

"Because look who's here." Areina said as she started to stand up.

Ian came into view but he was injured. His side was bleeding; his arm hung from his body, and there was a deep cut across his forehead. It looked to be a fatal blow as he was limping toward the dome.

"Once again, I encounter a dirt wall. I believe a certain Earth Wizard is behind this." he spoke but his voice was just like Slade's.

Marik dropped the water sprout and used his magic in keeping the dome strong.

"This looks to be young Marik's work. Are you so eager to die again?"

"The only one dying is you, Ian!" Marik yelled.

Ian smiled and it was obvious that he lost a few teeth too.

"I beg to differ." Ian raised his sword up to cut through the dirt dome.

Then he gurgled, blood bubbling from his mouth as a flame appeared behind him.

Ian then went up in smoke as Zach came into view. While the mercenary's ashes fell to the ground in a pile; Zach smirked. "I see someone wants to die. Drop the dirt and let's play."

Marik shook his head, not bothering to respond.

"Fuck you!" came Mathen's answer and Marik shook his head at his brother's response.

Zach laughed. "Looks like I get to kill more wizards!"

Marik closed his eyes to see what was coming as Zach attacked the dirt dome with a sea of flames.

"Mathen...close your eyes." Marik told him in a strained voice.

"Why?" Mathen asked.

"As powerful as I am, I can't do this alone. The three of us need to protect Areina."

Mathen closed his eyes, relaxing.

"There's a wall inside your head, one that's been there since you were a year old….since I died. It's keeping you from being a tier 5 fire wizard. Don't blame yourself; it was my choice to die. Mathen, to save you and Orin that day that was my mission in my first life. You are the stronger twin, the braver twin. Punch through that wall; it's the only way to slow Zach down."

"Marik?" Orin questioned.

"Orin, take Areina and run."

"Like hell I'm running!" Areina cried.

"And you need more wizards." Orin declared as the flames' heat were starting to be felt.

"Ok then..." Marik watched Mathen open his eyes and their eyes met. Marik felt the wave of magic from his former twin and he smiled.

They were at the same level at long last.

"Only I'm not as brave as you think….." Mathen said as he lost his smile.

"After what he did to me….it was only natural that you'd be scared, but Meygan protected you and dad. Don't worry, even heroes get scared."

Mathen thought on that for just a second then his smile returned.

Marik smiled back then looked to Orin. "Can you still do any water magic?"

Orin grinned and his tattoos flared to life in such a bright hue.

Marik nodded. "Areina, as soon as this dome drops, run."

"And I've said, like hell I am!" Areina stood her ground, her head tilted up at her cousin.

"Areina, now's not the time to assert your queen-hood! Trust me when I say run for it!" Marik took a step back as his dome weakened but he refused to let it drop. "Mathen, absorb the flames; buy me a bit more time."

Mathen grinned and raised his left arm up at the top if the dome. He saw the flames leak into the dome and Mathen took those flames into himself.

Just then, a signal activated in Mathen's ear.

"Mathen, is what I'm hearing on the comms true, are three members of Delta there with you?"

"Yes, Uncle Tim."

"Who's in your sight right now?"

"Marik."

"Give him your comm."

Mathen listened to his uncle and pulled his comm from his ear and handed it to his twin.

"Kinda busy, Uncle Tim." Marik said as he put the comm into his ear then returned to keeping his dome from falling.

"I want you to know something your father once told me on my first mission as a squad leader. Just don't die….."

"Is there an 'and' in there?" Marik remarked.

"No unnecessary risks to your squad."

"Right, I'm not the leader, Wes is, but I'll relay that to him." Marik said. "Shit, got to go." Marik said and he quickly handed Mathen back the comm. _"Wes, did you get that?"_ Marik thought to him.

" _Yea, I did, but you're the one with magic, and a better understanding of hand to hand. Ie and I don't have your special ability."_

" _Are you naming me Squad leader for this mission?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Alright."_

Zach stopped trying to burn through the dirt dome realizing that Mathen was taking the flames into himself. "You brats are dead when this thing comes down. I'm going to pull every strand of hair from that little princess' head before ripping her heart from her body."

Marik looked pissed off. "You're not touching her! You're not even worthy to be in her presence!"

"Tough talk from a guy who's supposed to be dead! I'm going to enjoy feasting on your soul! Both of them!"

The three looked to Marik for an answer.

He sighed. "Yeah. I've got two souls- the kid one and this one. This is what allows me to change from kid to adult and back again."

Areina's jaw dropped. "Then...you were meant to be a Fate too?"

"Yeah, well more than a just an earth bound wizard. A Mystic, a Sage, something along those lines. Areina, you need to go, please; I may be a Grayson, and descendent of Arthur's, but I can't ignore my wizard obligations. As a descendent of Merlin's, we HAVE to protect the royal line, but that's not the ONLY reason I don't want you fighting Zach."

"Please be careful... all three of you. If I run into any henchmen, I can handle them, trust me, I'm safe with underlings." Areina remarked as she knew what Marik was doing, and while she wanted her turn against Zach, she knew she had to stay safe as well, and fighting a wizard with centuries on her wasn't the plan right now. "I hate that Merlin marked me." She whispered.

"This has nothing to do with Merlin's mark. You're all that remains of dad's family before us; he needs you." Marik looked over at Mathen as Orin kissed his wife hard, then he stood on Marik's left as Mathen stood on his right. "Ready?"

"She can run as far as she wants. She's going to die just like you three!"

"Like hell, I could fight you but I'm going to find and help the rest of my family, these three are more than enough to stop you." Areina said as she got ready to run, or even fly once her cousin took the dome down.

Orin's tattoos were neon-bright and his attack was ready. Marik let the dome drop and Zach pitched forward, as if he was leaning on it and Orin struck him, electrocuting the evil wizard as Marik sent a tree, that he had grown in a second, at Zach as a battery ram.

Areina made a run for it.

Zach got to his feet and sent a ball of fire at them. Mathen caught the ball of fire, taking control of it, and pushed it back at him and Zach took the fireball into himself.

Orin came at him with a neon water sword and Zach met the water sword with his own made of fire.

Marik closed his eyes and the ground under him shook, tree roots exploding around him.

The Past

Tears were now streaming down Rei-Rei's face as she heard everything her now grown twin had said. Rini used her telekinesis to get Kal from Reiena after he burped so Reiena new she had to calm her niece down.

"Sweetie, come here." Reiena said and the little girl went to her aunt. Reiena picked up Rei-Rei and wiped her face.

"Now, I REALLY understand, is this his fate, like you dying so Ari could live?" Rei-Rei asked.

Delta took their attention off the screens in surprise at Rei-Rei's question.

There was a sad smile on the oldest fire controller's face. "Yes, everything moves though time for a reason; if my death is needed for Areina's fate to happen, then I'm fine with that. It seems that when Marik protects Mathen, Orin and Areina whenever he will as a baby, his first fate will have come to pass. This time around he's meant for bigger things, but he will not let his family suffer any more than they already have since being captured."

"Right, and I won't stop him from doing what he's meant to do." Rei-Rei said and she jumped out of Reiena's arms, landed perfectly, then went over to her soulmate's side with a smile.

Elsewhere in the Fortress

Iesha had found all the magic wielders she could so far and freed them. Her next task was to clear out the halls for the heroes to get to the main room. She stopped, ate an energy bar and took a breath before running around to clear the halls. She bounced ninjas off of walls to knock them out since that was something she learned to do well. After doing one circuit around the castle, Iesha West was on her way out the back door when she swore she saw a blur run passed her.

"Daddy?" Iesha said.

She then saw the source of the blur up ahead, at the back entrance. She hit the brakes and stopped just a foot away from the yellow and black clad person. "Um...who are you?"

"Oh, so sad that you don't remember me." The person said.

Iesha scratched her head. "Um...nope; not a clue. You kinda sound like Uncle Bart but his voice is way better than yours."

"So it's true, kids really do forget things once they turn five. I'll just have to remind you of who I am."

Just then a picture came into her mind from Wes. "NOW I REMEMBER, you're Zoom, but why work for that meanie Zach."

"Hum...he needed me, I needed him. If it were up to me, I'd scramble his brains with my hand; but I suppose you'll have to do." Zoom blinked and Iesha was outside, darting between his legs to get out. He gritted his teeth and turned around. "A shame, really; you're quite fast."

"You can't catch me." Iesha hollered behind her.

Zoom took off after the tiny speedster.

Zoom caught up with Iesha and caught one of her pigtails, which caused Iesha to holler in pain. He lifted her up by her hair and she kicked at him to make him drop her but he held her just out of kicking range. "I guess your speed is short lived."

"Let me go you big meanie! I'll yell!" Iesha warned him.

"Go ahead, Bart is still captive and Wally, well, let's just say that the psychic took care of him."

"Na-uh! Daddy's fine and so is Uncle Bart!" Iesha then kicked up at the arm, striking hard and Zoom let go of her. She fell onto her feet and she punched Zoom hard in the stomach before screaming for her Uncle Bart. Her second scream was for her dad.

"You really do have that archer's attitude, but I'm serious; your father can't do anything to save you, and he'll kill your whole family."

Iesha stuck out her tongue in defiance and took off again.

"Good thing I like to play." Zoom said with a sigh, then he took off after the six year old Impulse.

In Another Part of the Fortress

While Kai-Ro was busy with Sinestro, Andrew was helping any heroes that were outnumbered, but just as he was about to return to help Kai-Ro he was suddenly struck from behind by a blaster. When he turned to see who attacked him, he was surprised to see a Thanagarian holding a blaster and a shield with the Thanagarian symbol on it.

"I thought…."

"Who are you, boy? I know all the Thanagarians that are left and NONE are Green Lanterns, if anything we would be Red Lanterns after what Shayera Hol did to us."

Hearing his grandmother's name shocked him, was she really a traitor to her race? "How do you know that name?" He asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"She betrayed us and in doing so we were too late getting home to save Thanagar from the Gordanians. Then when I and those that escaped the decimation of the rest of our fleet decided to take revenge; we almost had her yet I was stranded on that planet when she and her team stole my ship. "

This explanation told Andrew EXACTLY who he was dealing with. "I remember your name, my grandmother told me that story, and from what I heard, Vigilante was awesome in getting your ship, Paran-Dul."

"You're a spawn from Shayera's line, then you will DIE." Paran-Dul said as she dropped her blaster and pulled a sword.

"You weren't a match for my grandmother, so you're NOWHERE near a match for me. I'm the grandson of Shayera Hol and John Stewert; a Thanagarian and a Green Lantern, not only that, but my mother is a New God from Apokolips. You think you can take on all that. If my grandmother and her friends could beat you, then so can I." Andrew said with confidence in his voice.

"Sounds like you need to be taken down a peg or two." Paran-Dul remarked as she came toward Andrew with her sword raised.

"Bring it, I may be BORN Thanagarian, but I'm a chosen Green Lantern, and I'm going to do to you what my grandfather did to General Hro Talak and you'll learn the lesson he did, DON'T mess with a Sector if you don't want a Green Lantern on your ass."

"You imputent BRAT." Paran-Dul shouted as she readied her sword and flew toward Andrew.

"Sorry, GL corps, but this is a Thanagarian fight." Andrew said as he removed his ring and returned to being Airhawk of Alpha.

"So, scared to use your power on me, boy?" Paran-Dul smugly asked as she was close, but as the angry Thanagarian swung her sword to cut Andrew in any way possible, he pulled the Nth mace from his right side and a stick like item from his left.

The mace blocked Paran-Dul's sword, and before she could react and pull away; Andrew smiled as he aimed the stick at her chest.

"That's a…..you can't use that!" Paran remarked as she saw that it was a New Geneisis Mega Rod.

"Oh, didn't you hear my lineage, I'm also part New God." Andrew said with a smile as he quickly fired the weapon.

Paran-Dul was shocked as the blast sent her flying backward and HARD into a nearby wall. It took her a moment to recover from the blast, but as she flew back to Andrew, ready for round two, she saw the determination he had and was scared. She was scared as she saw the same determination in him that she had seen years ago with Shayera and Green Lantern, as well as the whole Justice League.

"I was trained by Shayera, I know how she and anyone using her training thinks."

"Then take me down…IF you can."

Paran-Dul was angered even more by that statement, and she rushed Andrew. The young Thanagarian warrior smiled as he knew she would be fighting out of anger, so he was ready, and his Nth mace stopped the first swing of her sword. Paran-Dul pulled back her sword and went for a rib kick, but that didn't work as he used his mother's Mega Rod as a blocker. Andrew then pushed his opponent back and was ready for whatever she could come up with.

"Your tricks won't stop me, I will get revenge for the loss of my people; it was Shayera and her friends that cost us our planet….and I will help this wizard so YOUR world is destroyed as Thanagar was." Paran-Dul remarked as she flew back toward Andrew.

"No, you won't, my family is going to stop the Light, and you….well let's say that attacking a Green Lantern is cause for a trial before the Guardians." Andrew said as he held his mace ready and as Paran-Dul flew closer, he flew over her head and doing a spin, swung his mace and it took out both wings.

Paran-Dul fell to toward the hard ground, and Andrew couldn't let her die just because she couldn't fly with injured wings. He flew down and caught her by the arm just before she hit the ground.

"Let me go, I can't take this humiliation again." Paran-Dul remarked.

"I'm a hero, and heroes don't kill."

That's when Paran-Dul realized that if she were back on Thanagar…she would have done the same thing to protect its people. Andrew saw the change in her face and safely flew her to solid ground.

"Are you okay?

Paran was still in shock but she found her voice. "Now I understand why Shayera chose Earth. We were going to destroy this planet just to get home faster."

"Grandma had lived on Earth and helped save it time and again. She even helped defeat the Joining after JUST having met the other founding members of the League."

"…Then saving the world time and time again after that….and from us. She also fell in love with that Green Lantern."

"Wouldn't she have done the same thing if Earth had built a hyperspace bypass on Thanagar while she was living there?"

Paran never would have thought of that since Shayera's 'betrayal' had clouded her mind all this time. "…I'm sorry; and after this war of yours is over with, I will apologize to Shayera and Green Lantern."

Andrew's eyes softened at the mention of John.

"…He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yes, and his ring chose me when I was five."

"I see; allow me to help you in this fight.

Andrew nodded. "Be careful with your wings, and after this is done, my wife can heal you. She's a wizard with healing magic."

"Thank you and I promise I will make up for my pigheadedness."

"I have to go help another Green Lantern against Sinestro, but help out however you can."

Paran-Dul nodded and, grabbing her sword and blaster, headed out to fight for the good guys now. With that, Andrew pulled his ring from his pocket, put it back on, and headed for the fight with the leader of the Sinestro Lantern Corps.

The Past

Delta was happy as they hoped this 'evil' Thanagarian would help out more after the war.

"What did she mean by what she said?" Kara asked.

"I remember what happened…the hyperspace bypass that Andrew mentioned would have sent Paran and her people home to Thanagar…but at the expense of destroying Earth.

"So Andrew's grandmother was seen as a traitor by the surviving Thanagarians because she protected another planet?" Little Bruce asked.

"That's how they saw it; but what Andrew said is right, if Shayera had been on Thanagar and an army Earth wanted to build a hyperspace bypass there to get back here, then the same thing would have happened to Thanagar that almost happened to Earth had it not been for Shayera and John."

"Hero history is AWESOME." Little Jason said.

"That it is, but it's sad that Andrew, Shayera and that lady are the last surviving Thanagarians." Reilie stated.

"Don't forget Andrew's father, I heard Andrew talking to Molly one time, and Andrew's father is Shayera and John's son, so there are four remaining Thanagarians in your time." Reiena replied.

I want to watch more of the fighting." Little Jason spoke up, feeling bored.

Reiena chuckled. "Alright, history lesson over."

With that everyone turned back to the screens.

The Future

Zoom kept reaching for the six year old but she would put on a sudden burst of speed and he would just miss her.

"You want me, just TRY and catch me." He heard her say just before her recent burst of speed.

Zoom decided that he had enough. He sped right up onto her before she could react and slammed his elbow into her back, knocking her down and she skid for some yards before stopping, her costume torn and the skin gone.

"I'm tired of playing, brat, your father and cousin are no match for me; what makes you think YOU are." Zoom said as he regular walked up to her.

"I bite really hard, Wes showed me how!"

"I know, Speed Racer told me about that, but it doesn't matter; what good is a speedster without her leg." Zoom said and he was quick to get right to Iesha then he raised his leg up and smashed Ie's left leg.

Iesha screamed as loud as she could as she cried; her leg hurt really bad.

"That was just the appetizer for me, next...I'll take away Wally's little girl." Zoom said as he reached down and grabbed Iesha by the throat.

Iesha clawed at his hand.

"Claw all you want twerp, I WILL end you." Zoom said as he tightened his grip on Iesha's tiny neck.

Zoom suddenly lost control of himself. His hand let go of Iesha's throat against his will. She seemed to float as she was put back on the ground. Zoom then saw himself being lifted into the air.

 _"You want to mess with Iesha, well then you'll have to mess with me, and I'm NOT someone to be messed with."_ A young but strong voice said within Zoom's mind.

Zoom tried to break the hold but couldn't. He then saw the source of the power, and the person in his head. There was another kid next to Iesha, a boy with green skin, and he checked her leg before turning around with glowing eyes.

"You...how are you green, you're a speedster and archer's kid..." Zoom stated.

"That's what I MADE you think. Iesha is my soul mate, and you hurt her. I don't like that; so you need to be taught a lesson."

"A Martian's kid...that's WHAT you are." Zoom said with fear in his voice.

Wesley's eyes went from red to green and Zoom felt his mind shatter; then he thought no more and started to drool.

"Wes...what did you do? Why does he look so...blank?" Iesha whispered to Wesley.

"I...I don't know...I was looking in his mind one moment, and the next...his mind was blank."

Iesha's eyes went wide. "Mommy told me a story about Uncle Kaldur when their team was five years old...M'gann thought mommy was actually killed by Kaldur...so next time she saw him, M'gann fried his brain, he wasn't himself, infact, the way mommy talked, Uncle Kaldur couldn't even talk."

"Oh crap! Um...oops; but he hurt you. He wanted to fight a kid so I did..."

Iesha winced as a pain came from her leg. "...it's fine; you're right, he was going to kill me, but you saved me."

"Wes, what happened, we heard Iesha scream." Artemis said as she, Roy and Vincent ran into view of the two children.

"Oh oh..." Iesha said as Roy aimed a loaded arrow right at Zoom when he was in range.

"Wait, Roy; I recognize that look..." Artemis said as she saw the same look on Zoom's face that had been on Kaldur's during the deep cover mission.

Vincent kneeled by his little sister and saw how her leg was broken. It was sticking out but she was calm. "Um...Wes...are you keeping Ie calm?"

"Um yeah...and I kinda hurt Zoom too. I got really mad; he hurt Ie. Nobody hurts Ie without getting hurt themselves...but I messed up. I'm sorry..."

"What's that look, Arty?"

"Wes fried Zoom's mind; like M'gann did with Kaldur during our deep cover mission."

Roy and Vincent just stared at Wesley in shock.

Wes couldn't close his mental link down and he heard what the two male archers were thinking.

"I don't know how I did it, I just wanted to save Ie's life." Wes said as he started to tear up.

"It's ok Wes; let's get Iesha's leg set then we can find M'gann." Artemis kneeled next to her daughter, pulling out her first aid kit.

"I'll go find mom; and I'm sensing Uncle Dick and Aunt Ser as well."

"Be careful out there." Vincent told the little Martian.

"Wes...Uncle Dick is trapped in something called Cat's Whiskers and he told me not to try and help him."

"Because the vibrations would activate the whiskers and they would have hurt him." Roy said as Ie's leg was being set.

"I'll get to him and Aunt Ser. I can help mommy and daddy too; please, can you all just watch Ie for me?"

"Of course." Vincent assured him and Wes took flight.

Terry and Dana's Cell; Ten Minutes Later

Terry felt like crap, but Dana was unharmed…..physically speaking that is. Just watching Terry get hurt like he had by Ra's and several different assassins had hurt Dana as she loved him with all her heart.

"Dana…they haven't laid a hand…..on you….have they?" Terry asked as he heard Dana sobbing.

"No, but you're hurt badly; it just hurts me to see you in pain." Dana said as she looked up.

Just then they heard noise at the door. Once it opened, Terry was happy, as he saw his older brothers standing there.

"Hey, Junior; been doing alright." One said.

"Jason, you know he hasn't." The second one said.

"How about we free him and Dana before we joke around, Dick." A third brother said.

"Right, Damian."

"Dick, you look like hell."

"Better than the League of Assassins is going to be after everyone gets through with them." Dick stated as Jason headed for Terry while Damian headed for Dana.

The two quickly worked to free the captives and once Dana's feet hit the ground, she ran to Terry and carefully hugged him.

"What the hell did Ra's do to you, Junior?" Jason asked.

"Red hot pokers." Dana answered.

"At least we see Ra's still has SOME standards." Damian said as he noticed Dana was unharmed.

"I did what I….could to keep him from hurting her."

Dana then looked away from Terry and his brothers. "I…..I stayed quiet."

"Smart girl." Jason quickly said.

Dick, Terry and Damian glared at their brother.

"Jason's right, but I get why you did it." Terry said as he hugged Dana.

"I just….." Dana started.

"I would take a thousand red hot pokers to keep you from harm." Terry said, then he winced as Dana reached right for a burn while she hugged him.

"Sorry…."

"It's alright."

"Dana, can you patch Terry up enough to fight, we're going to need his help." Dick stated.

"Of course." Dana said and Jason pulled out a first aid kit.

Once the older Bat brothers were sure Dana and Terry were going to be safe; they headed out to join the fight.

"It going to take a while, Ra's burned you all over." Dana said as she assessed her boyfriend.

"I'll be alright once you patch me up, then I want you to stay hidden. We have trained you and Max, but I don't want you getting anywhere near these assassins. We don't know what kind of injuries everyone else has either, so if they find their way to you…."

"I will." Dana said as she continued to bandage Terry's wounds.

Main Room; Some Time Later

Areina had to fight her way to the large room, but when she got there, she saw a lot of the heroes working hard to keep the assassins and henchmen back. It was just then that she felt someone coming up behind her. She had a magic fireball ready and as she turned to counter an attack; a wave of security flowed over her as it was Serenity. Serenity grabbed Areina and pulled her to a spot where they could talk for a moment before joining the fighting again.

"Areina, you're alright." Serenity said as she hugged Areina and the young fire wizard dropped the fireball then hugged her aunt back.

"So are you…" Areina started to say, then she felt the healing injuries, and especially a large welt on her aunt's back. "He did it again….didn't he?"

Serenity chuckled at her niece's question and just nodded. "I'll be alright, what about you."

"Meygan took me to the past for a bit and Molly healed me, but….Ian was relentless so that's why the injuries I have."

"But….." Serenity said as she saw that Areina was covered with injuries…horrible ones. "You're covered….and there's no pain in your voice."

"Oh right, Meygan used a demon spell to make it look like I still had all the injuries from before Molly healed me."

Serenity smiled and her eyes shone with pride for her oldest daughter. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"What about Uncle Dick?"

"Wes is still trying to free him…the Cat's Whiskers got really tight. Zach modified them to constrict when Dick's body temperature rose to above what it was when the whiskers were put on him. Why are Wes and Iesha here?"

"Let me at Zach….. and they aren't the only two from Delta that's here….."

"Who else." Serenity said with a sigh, hoping that one she was thinking of wasn't one of them.

"Marik; he, Mathen and Orin'ahm are fighting Zach right now….to protect me from him, and I told Ie to find all the magic wielders. Guess Wes knew what those wires were on Uncle Dick so he said he'd free him, since speedsters only create heat on anything they try to vibrate….."

"Right…." Serenity said but she quickly turned and put up a wind shield to protect them from the oncoming bullets.

Areina turned to see where she needed to aim some of her aggression…and that's when she saw not only assassins trying to shoot them, but…she saw Wally AKA Flash.

"Wally?!" Serenity said with surprise in her voice.

He didn't say anything, just stood there.

"Ready, Dick?" Wally asked one of the assassins.

The women were confused, but then Wes' voice came into Areina's mind.

" _Ari…..Psimon's still here, and I can't get through his power to free Uncle Wally's mind, at least he's not seeing Aunt Artemis and others from his team die on an endless loop anymore."_

" _Then we'll have to show him whose boss. Don't worry Wes, you're still young, just get Uncle Dick free."_

" _Okay."_ Wes said, and with that he left Areina's mind.

"Aunt Ser….Psimon has control of Wally."

"He better hope M'gann doesn't find him."

"Time to finish off these assassins once and for all." Wally said and he headed toward them.

In true Grayson spirit, Areina was quick to come up with a plan. "Is there an illusion spell that can make me look like mom? I have an idea of how to break Psimon's power."

"Rehtom reh fo ecnaraeppa eht lrig siht eviG." Serenity said as she smiled and touched Areina's shoulder.

Soon enough, Areina (or the assassin as Wally saw her) was gone and Reiena Grayson was standing there. "Rei?"

"Wally, you promised me you'd always protect Areina, now you're ready to attack her. This isn't you, it's Psimon. Fight it, Wally; or I'll burn you so bad your hair will NEVER grow back."

Wally stopped moving as he saw Reiena standing there. "Rei…..but…I…."

The women saw Wally coming to his senses, but he needed more. "Wally, I know you can hear me, Rei can take on anyone, even a speedster like you, remember when she and I were fighting at Baton Hills; you saw how dangerous she could be and now you're threatening her ONLY child, the one that you promised to protect."

"No….you're…" Wally said as he continued to fight what Psimon had done.

"Wally, please, you said you'd always be there for me, and I know you meant it; so will you attack my already injured daughter or will your sense of family and promises free you from Psimon's power." 'Reiena' stated.

It was another couple of seconds (speedster time) before his expression changed and he zipped over to the women. "I'm so sorry, Rei."

Suddenly Reiena turned back into Areina. "I knew hearing it from mom would help."

"How?" Serenity questioned.

"Uncle Dick told me a few things about how Wally had promised to always be there for mom, and his promise about me…plus I remembered a few stories from dad about how bad Mom would get Wally if he didn't do his punishments after a prank gone wrong."

"Just like your mother." Wally said with a smile and a chuckle.

"That she is." Serenity said. "A Grayson through and though."

It was at the mention of her last name that Areina remembered about her husband and cousins. "We have to find Marik, Orin and Mathen….then find out where Ie got to."

"What, I thought Wes was just saying that?"

Serenity sighed. "Marik, Wes and Iesha came here to fight."

Wally's eyes grew to the size of plates at the announcement that his six year old daughter was in the middle of all of this.

"Right now though, my husband and cousins are in the most danger."

Wally was about to object and Areina saw it.

"They're fighting Zach to keep me safe, I can't leave them there just because of Merlin's mark."

Serenity shook her head. "No, they're fighting so…"

"I don't care if I AM of royal blood; I'm going to protect my family from that traitor to Merlin and Arthur's beliefs."

Serenity was shocked, but then again, she saw more of Reiena coming forth….and just behind that the royal blood of her ancestors. Just then Dick came running up to them and Wes was right there with him. "Areina…."

"I'm fine, but…..I heard Ie scream out in pain a bit ago."

"Yea, Zoom broke her leg and was about to kill her….so I destroyed his mind." Wes said with an almost dark tone.

The adults were shocked.

"The archers are protecting her, but….." Wes said as he wanted to go help and the unleashing of his power was calling him to do more damage.

"Go help them. Wes….you mother started to abuse her power but reigned herself in, be careful until she's out here fighting as well." Dick stated.

The seven year old's eyes softened at the mention of abuse of power, so he nodded and went to help the archers and his soulmate. With that done, the others gathered went to different areas, with Areina leading Serenity to where the boys were fighting Zach.

The Past

Reiena was smiling at her daughter's quick mind and that made her cry proud tears.

"Aunt Reiena, it's okay, they did good…right?" Brie questioned.

"I know, I'm just happy that she's well trained and her mind is as fast as it is. I'm also glad that she knows her history and about a promise I will have everyone make. I'm sure I would have anyway if I didn't know any of this."

Future

Jason, Damian and Dick were fighting as hard they could while Dana was bandaging Terry's blisters in a safe place so he could fight with them as well.

"So good to be fighting like this with you, Dickie-bird...kinda wish it were Roy though." Jason said as he and Dick were back to back fighting off the assassins while Damian was slicing through limbs left and right.

"I hate you." Dick joked as he punched an assassin, breaking the jaw easily.

"Hey, we had to deal with worse...and besides, those team ups were when I was a villain remember?"

"If you wish, I can fetch him." Damian responded as he cut off an arm of an armed assassin.

"I'm good fighting with my big brother; besides I think he's with Arty and Vincent. Iesha screamed out a bit ago."

"Wow, I can't believe my girls took away that jealousy…and whoever hurt Ie is in trouble.."

"Didn't say that." Jason remarked as he shot an assassin in the hand to disarm him. "I hope Wes doesn't find out about this; it won't end well if he does."

While the three brothers were talking and fighting; the Hand was ready to FINALLY enter the picture, and the first person he was going to drain for good...Dick. He made his way past all the downed assassins, and was able to stay hidden within the ones that were still fighting. Just as he reached out for Dick's left arm...a gloved hand grabbed his wrist and threw him further back. The Hand came toward the new fighter...and stopped when he saw who it was.

Batman…the original by the looks of the costume.

Before the Hand could react, Bruce punched his lights out.

That was when the brothers turned around.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Debating whether or not I wanted to help."

Jason chuckles. "Funny. Joker could NEVER get you to laugh and now you're the one popping corny jokes."

"I am old you know."

"Yeah. Noticed."

"And senile." Damian chimed in.

Bruce smiled and that simle actually scared the brothers..

"Did he just smile?" Dick asked as the assassins were closing in on them.

"Just shut up and fight."

With that, the Batfamily went back to fighting without any more words said.

The Past

The kids were happy that their family was fighting back; but suddenly the screens closed on their own, and the Batcomputer signaled intruders had entered the grounds.

"Looks like we have to do this." Rini said.

"Hey, with Wes gone, I'm the leader." Rodney said.

"Right, but whoever we're up against, we WILL win." Little Bruce said.

"Guys, I'm going with you." Reiena stated.

"Okay, Aunt Rei." Delta replied.

"Let's kick some ass." Little Jason said.

Reiena just sighed, as well as made a mental note to talk to Areina if she saw her again. With that, Delta Squad and Reiena headed out to fight whatever intruders had arrived.


	22. Chapter 22

14

Flamebird and Delta Squad were quick to get to the area that was indicated on the Batcomputer map of the Wayne property. When they arrived, they were met by about 25 BIG bots; Flamebird saw something familiar about the bots.

"Slade Bots?" She asked herself.

"Yes, these are from OUR time, Aunt Rei." Rini answered.

"How are we going to stay connected without Wes here?" Kara asked.

"I can do it; now that Queen Bee isn't watching." Rini answered and soon her eyes glowed green as she connected with her whole squad.

" _Everyone online?"_ She asked softly.

 _"Yea."_ Everyone, even Flamebird, answered.

" _Rodney?"_

" _Oh yeah. This still feels weird though, even after four years."_

" _So…who does what?"_ Brie asked.

" _Brie, you gotta hack them bots. Slow them down. Kara, you and I will cover you."_ Rodney said since he was second in command.

" _But I don't have my comp."_ Brie said.

" _Don't worry."_ Flamebird remarked as she pulled out what Brie was missing.

Brie greedily took the comp and started hacking right away.

" _Jay, you and Rei-Rei have to engage the bots as the first wave. Bruce you and everyone else is the second wave. Got it?"_

 _"Anything I can do?"_ Flamebird asked as she clearly wanted to leave what she could to the third generation of the team so they could build their strategies up.

" _Um…fight them too? I never commanded an adult before…"_ Rodney admitted.

Just then the bots' scanners activated and they picked up on Flamebird.

"Flamebird is the optimal threat; take her out first." The lead bot said, and the others started advancing.

The first generation fire controller was quick, but these bots were made of a fire resistant metal so it was harder to take them out quickly.

Bruce used his water bearers as whips and threw a few into the air as he grabbed them.

Rei-Rei and Jason were quick with a powerful fire combo and ONE bot got destroyed. What they didn't see coming was two more behind them and three around Flamebird. Rei-Rei was quick to push Jason out of the way before the two around them attacked together, and the three around Flamebird did the same...effectively taking out the powerhouse and a fire controller.

Delta was shocked when they saw this, but Jason didn't even stop to think, he listened to something Meygan had told him before and went right into hand to hand combat with the bots.

Jason punched a bot in the side, which let go of Flamebird.

He then kicked at the next robot, which backhanded him into the ground.

With Jason down for the moment, Bruce stepped in with Rini at his side and they protected Jason with a powerful water combo.

Brie furiously punched at her comp's buttons and grinned when she got into the bots' systems.

 _"I'm in."_ Brie said into everyone's minds.

Just as she started to shut them down; one was heading right for her, but her natural acrobatic skills kicked in and she was able to dodge it while still typing on the computer.

 _"Rodney, can you get inside the one after Brie and disconnect its wiring?"_ Rini asked as Kara and Reilie were punching out any that Brie didn't have in her control.

Rodney nodded and shrunk down and got inside the nearest bot.

 _"We have to protect Rei-Rei and Aunt Rei. Jason's coming to, but we can't lose anyone."_ Reilie said as she tried to get to Flamebird to protect her.

Rini threw out a hand and a dirt dome rose over the three down fighters, covering them as Rini unleashed a fire spell to slow down two bots Brie didn't have control over.

 _"Wow, this is getting harsh."_ Kara stated.

 _"We have to keep going, with grandpa and Batpa on a mission, we can't call Terra, Molly and Olivia out here because of the babies."_ Rini said as the fire spell had kicked up a wildfire around the two bots.

Kara used her x-ray vision to take out another bot but it cause eye strain for her. She then punched one that got too close to her.

Brie got control of five bots and turned them onto the other bots as she worked feverishly to get control of the others.

 _"How's it going with the others, Brie?"_ Jason asked as his mind returned to the link.

 _'Not good. The other bots are taking down the five I had control of. We need back up. We need Dad.'_

 _"We can do this."_ Jason said, _"Rini, I'm okay, let me out of this dome."_

 _'Ok.'_ Rini created a small opening so Jason could get out.

Batarangs flew from the opening and hit a bot, making it explode.

Just as Rini closed the dome back, a Slade Bot came right for her. Jason saw this and jumped in front of her to protect her. Just as the bot was about to slam its fist into the two, a fire shield came out of nowhere and the bots arm was melted.

Rini cowered from the heat as Jason took it into him.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Jason said. "My powers fully activated, I MADE this shield."

Now happy, Jason rushed out to meet the bots head-on.

Rodney flew from the third bot he destroyed from the inside out when a fourth one clapped its hands with him between them. When those hands parts, Rodney hit the ground, returning to full size and as soon as he stopped growing, vines moved Rodney near the dome then as it opened a little, the vines carefully placed him inside the dome.

Brie took control of other two bots and used them to reduce the number of bots remaining

Bruce was continuing to fight a single bot, then an idea hit him. He used his water bearers to pull ALL the water he could from the battle field and pushed it as far as he could into the bot's body.

The bot shook as it was filled with water, then it shuddered, and suddenly it exploded, bit parts flying everywhere. One piece nailed Bruce and he fell to his knees, his left arm cut pretty good from the shrapnel.

There were three bots left, and Brie couldn't get control of them at all as she had lost the ones under her control so there was nothing to defend them so she could work her hacking magic.

Rini then flew at two of the remaining bots, pulling them into the air with her. With one in each hand, she smashed them together hard and many times and pieces rained to the ground as the two bots were destroyed.

"One left...….." Kara said and it was obvious that she was tiring.

Rini landed before the large bot. It was bigger than the others, like it had been working out. She took a breath, thought cold and blew it out, her freezing breath freeze-burning the final bot into place before it could act. Rini then collapsed to the ground as she was very tired but she was ready with a spell just in case.

The bot didn't move, the cold had not only stopped its metal body, but had infiltrated its body and froze its circuitry.

Jason jumped up and down excitedly yelling, "WE WON! WE WON! WE WOOOOOON!"

The rest of Delta couldn't believe it, and just as Rini stood up to walk toward her team, she collapsed, but Bruce used his water bearers to give him the distance to catch her. Just then the dirt dome fell and revealed the three downed heroes.

"Um...so who calls Batpa?" Brie asked.

"I can get them into the house, and we'll see if Aunt Molly can call." Rini said as she used her demon powers to levitate the three as the rest of Delta headed toward the house.

Twenty Minutes Later

Molly, Terra and Olivia helped get everyone fixed up, but Flamebird, Rodney and Rei-Rei hadn't woken up yet, even after Molly's healing magic. Jason stayed away from everyone as he felt like his cousin getting hurt was HIS fault.

"Why stay over here?" Rini asked as she walked over to Jason.

"Rei-Rei got hurt pushing me out of the way…I should be the one knocked out….my fire power wasn't the strongest, between us she's stronger."

"Don't say that, your power fully activated, that means you can be as strong as Aunt Rei."

"Yea, just because your power didn't activate fully till you protected Rini like that, doesn't mean that you are weak, your martial arts are improving. Besides that, you're a Grayson, and Graysons never give up." Brie said as she joined Rini to help her cousin cheer up.

"Jason, I know how you feel, my powers had fully activated but I didn't have control. If I hadn't run away when your Uncle mentioned the loss of control, then I wouldn't have been trapped in that stone for decades." Terra stated as she walked over to the small gathering.

"But then you wouldn't have met Uncle Brian and we wouldn't have a new team member coming soon." Kara said with a smile.

Terra started tearing up as the little Kryptonian was right. "Thank you Kara, you're right about all of that."

"As Grandma says about not seeing us grow up, its fate, and you were fated to be here with us now." Bruce said as he joined everyone, and Reilie wasn't far behind with Kal in her arms.

Terra smiled as the tears stopped. "I thought we were trying to cheer Jason up."

Delta laughed at Terra's joke and Jason WAS feeling better now. Just then they heard a groan coming from the couch. Reiena woke up and she looked around, ready for a fight.

"It's okay Aunt Rei; we took care of the bots." Brie said as she cartwheeled over to the couch.

"What?" Reiena asked as she was still a tiny bit groggy from the attack those three bots gave her.

"After you and Rei-Rei got knocked out, we took care of the bots, then Rodney got knocked out, but between Brie's hacking and all our attacks, it took some time, but we got them." Bruce told his grandmother.

"Wow, I wish I could have seen it, but sounds like you all are going to save the world just fine when you're older." Reiena said with a smile, then she saw Jason. "What's wrong?"

"I should be the one passed out….not my cousin." Jason said as the team did cheer him up, but he still felt bad.

Just then Rei-Rei started coming to, and so did Rodney. "Ouch…" the two said at the same time.

"Yay." Delta cried out as they were clad that their two teammates were awake.

"Did we win?" Rodney asked as he saw they were in the Manor.

"We did, and don't worry, your shrinking and rewiring helped a lot." Kara said.

"Is Jason okay?" Rei-Rei asked as she realized what was going on and remembered that all the fire controllers were attacked at the same time.

"I'm fine, but you shouldn't have pushed me out of the way. My power may have fully activated, but it didn't when you got knocked out." Jason said. "I got knocked back but wasn't out as long as you, Rodney and Grandma were."

"If you wish to see how the children faired, Miss Reiena; then the security cameras recorded everything." Alfred said as he came into the room with a fresh bowl of water for wet clothes on the injured heroes' foreheads.

"Awesome, instant replay." Bruce and Jason said together.

"Before that, who protected me the whole time?" Reiena asked.

"I put up a dirt dome around you and Rei-Rei then when Rodney got hurt, I moved him into it." Rini said with a smile.

"Thanks Rini." Rei-Rei said as she went over and hugged her multipowered niece. "That was your first Earth spell….right?

"It was." Rini said and she wasn't shy about it either.

"Rei-Rei is right; thanks Rini. So Rodney, how did you help in the fight, if I recall you don't have your stingers yet?" Reiena stated.

"My size change power." Rodney said with a smile. "….that and my genius mind."

"He rewired some of them and they blew up."

The Future

The Batfamily had split off into their own fights, and Jason was shooting left and right at any assassins that came his way, but suddenly, he was hit by a fireball.

"Fire bug, it's me."

"Oh, so you're related to young Red Bird, well her power is amazing." A voice said.

"That does it, Hand, you're going down."

"She was such a yummy treat though; I should go for seconds." The Hand leaped at Jason with a telegraphed left kick.

"Please, you won't be able to catch her now; she's free and going to kick your ass if she sees you." Jason said as he grabbed the kick and threw the Hand about five feet away from him.

Throwing stars came at Jason as the Hand was thrown back. "Maybe you should be a snack?"

"You wouldn't like my flavor...it's too spicy for a man of your years." Jason said as he dodged them.

The Hand jumped over Jason and then leaped to his back, jumping onto to him and reached over to the front of Jason to touch his face.

"You're just lucky I decided not to wear my helmet, but you also forgot one thing; Bats are trained for anything." Jason said as he grabbed The Hand's outreaching arm and was able to get the villain off of him...but not before realizing that The Hand had gotten a gun from the holster.

The Hand landed on his feet and aimed Jason's gun at him. "This would be messy...but I can at least feed on you faster."

With the reflexes that only someone trained by Bruce would have, Jason used his right hand to grab The Hand's right wrist and before the villain could react, the clip was ejected from the gun and with the same speed; Jason popped the bullet in the chamber as well.

The Hand stood there stunned as he took a spinning heel kick to the temple and was out cold.

"Told you Bats were trained for ANYTHING." Jason said as he grabbed his empty gun and the ejected clip then put them back together.

Bruce had witnessed the exchange and he and Jason's eyes met. Bruce nodded to him and continued to fight.

"So, I see that old trick came in handy." Dick said as he and Jason were back together as assassins gathered around the brothers.

"Yea, as handy as cutting Bruce's line before it went taut on our little run around Gotham."

Dick glared back at his brother but then smiled. "At least you're not getting sloppy in your old age."

"If I do, you can give me my pink slip." Jason joked.

"Fine by me." Dick said and soon enough he went into a fury that got all the assassins on his side out of the way.

"You're not going to get one up on me." Jason said and he followed his brother's example and soon was pretty much carpeting the floor with assassins and their blood (no fatal wounds though).

"You were messy." Dick told him.

"I was painting; big difference."

"Whatever, just as long as they don't bleed to death, you know what will happen if they die because of your bullets."

"How long have you been examining my work; you know I'm an excellent marksman, so they won't die, no arteries or vital organs were hit."

"Save the sibling rivalry for after we have won." Damian shouted.

"I don't need you all ganging up on me!" Jason shouted at Damian, getting pissed.

"We can finish this later." Two voices said together and all the Batfamily turned around to see that Serenity and Areina were side by side kicking butt with wind and fire magic.

Jason whistled at the ladies and Dick smacked him in the head.

"OW!" said Jason. "I wasn't whistling at looks, I was whistling at how pissed they are."

Areina sent a few fireballs their way to shut them up.

"We can finish this later." Dick and Jason said in agreement and they went continued fighting.

The Past; Some Time Later

While the others of Delta were playing hide and seek, Jason wanted to get to know his grandmother while he was in this time. The little fire controller had been found first, and he learned so much, but as they continued to talk, Reiena had a question form in her mind.

"Jason, can I ask YOU something?"

"Sure, grandma."

"Why did you choose the codename Phoenix?"

Jason wasn't sure if he could answer, but Rini entered his mind. _"It's okay, she knows a lot about our time because of Ari."_

"Well, it's because of my name really...and what happened to Uncle Jason. He died and even though a villain brought him back, he became like a phoenix."

Reiena's eyes softened. "…..so you know the whole story of what happened to him?"

"No, just that he died in the line of duty and that meanie immortal, Ra's, brought him back. I only know Ra's because he came after me and Bruce while mommy and Aunt Serenity were being held captive."

Reiena's eyes widened.

"It's alright, grandma; Dy and David saw the error of their ways and that's how Da'shaun is with us, his parents are heroes now. And daddy beat Ra's and the other one out of the house no problem, then Uncle Dick and the rest of the original team showed up to check on us."

"So Dy and David helped them get away?"

"Yea, the first time I ever saw Dy, she had kidnapped me, Bruce and daddy;and when I saw her again, I was ready to protect mommy."

"I bet you were." Reiena said with a laugh in her voice.

"Then I found out that Dy helped mommy get away, so I accepted that."

"You're going to be a wonderful hero. You've already learned to trust your family and teammates. You know what, why don't we meditate, it could help you out."

"Mommy does that with her fire power."

"Oh, well I'm sure your great grandfather told her I did that at times."

"Grandma, do you wish you could have raised mommy, or are you happy knowing what you know?"

Reiena was thrown off by this question. "You talk to Carlos in your time, don't you?"

"Yea, he's Dr. Fate now."

"Well, if I remember right, Nabu, the Dr. Fate here in MY time is his father, and I remember something he says. Fate cannot intervene in situations where chaos does not get out of control. I've accepted that I can't be there to see her grow up, or even see any of you grow up as well, but I know you all have the strength you need to be great heroes."

"I'll always remember this, grandma."

"I know sweetie; This time around I'll lose SOME of what's happened here, but I'm also 100% sure that Carlos and even the Master Fates will let me keep my memories of Delta Squad." Reiena said as a tear fell.

Jason reached up and wiped his grandmother's face.

"Well…you sorry you got found first." Reiena said as she hugged her grandson

"No, I'm glad we could talk." Jason said as he returned the hug.

With that, the two fire controllers got ready to meditate.

"The best way to learn control while you meditate is to have a small fireball and train your mind to focus ONLY on that fireball."

"Okay….umm, I'm not so good at MAKING fire yet even with my power fully activated, the fight was a fluke….could you give me a fireball?"

"Sure, and the fight wasn't a fluke, I'm sure you've heard of how my fire power activated….well when I stopped the bomb, I didn't know how it happened, or even how to create fire. When Bruce found out that my burning the sheets in my sleep wasn't a fluke, he asked your grandpa Kaldur to come and help me since he could control water. Even though our elements were different, we helped me so much."

"Okay, but mommy can help me." Jason said with a smile.

"That's right, I wish I could have helped her, but seems Bruce did a great job. Now let's get started." With that, Reiena created a fireball for her grandson and he took control of it then closed his eyes and the two of them calmed their minds to focus on the fire.

"Keep your mind on the form of the fireball." Reiena said.

"Right, Grandma." Jason said and the two sat there quietly after that.

The Future, Carlos' Section of the Fortress

Carlos was continuing his security detail when he felt a voice enter his mind, so he closed his eyes to focus on the presence.

"Dr. Fate, I am here to ask why you have slowed time for this fight."

"To help Reiena Grayson have more time with Delta Squad while they are with her in the past. She should have plenty of fond memories of them."

"Always considerate for that hero. This change will be allowed as Princess Reiena should know all of this since she knows she will not live past her own daughter's birth. I must state that once the Light is dealt with and Delta squad is free to return, the flow of time must return to normal."

"Yes, Master Fate, I will ensure that." Carlos said then he heard something in the physical world. "Forgive me, Master, but Omega Squad needs my help."

"Go be a hero as your father was, well not exactly like him….."

"I understand, just save the world." Carlos said with a smile.

"Good Luck, Dr. Fate." And with that the Master Fate left and Carlos went back to the fight.

Just as Carlos was heading for the main room, a voice came into his mind. _"Thank you for doing that Carlos."_ Meygan's voice said.

" _Your aunt deserves the time she is getting, I didn't want to deny her that."_

" _You have to tell her about it, she also deserves to know what you did to give her time with her future family."_ Meygan responded.

" _That I WILL be sure to do. I'm on my way to the main room, or should I be somewhere else?"_

" _With that time slowing spell, you really need to rest, you're off the mission from this point forward, head to your mom's tower and rest."_ And with that, Carlos vanished within his ankh.

The Past

Everything was going fine, but all kinds of thoughts were going through Reiena's head. Reiena couldn't stop thinking about Areina and as she was thinking about the fight her daughter was going through, Kaldur and Wally came walking up to her.

"Rei, you alright?" Wally asked.

"Just thinking about Areina and what all she could be going through right now."

"Do not think like that, she is with Orin and I know that he will protect her."

"I know that, just seeing how much Jason wants to fight I know that your Atlantean protectiveness passed to Orin and from Orin to him and Bruce...but after finding out that Areina went through dry drowning AND being forced to fight Meygan and told to kill her..."

"Looks like you'll be a good mother."

That statement had Reiena break down and cry and Kaldur smacked Wally in the back of the head.

"What?!"

"If Artemis were here, she would have done the same thing."

"For complimenting Rei?"

"Can you not tell the difference between happy tears and sad ones?" Kaldur retorted.

"Wally, I'm only about to say this because you two will have your memories of Delta and what Meygan released back erased to protect the future...I will NEVER see Areina grow up, or even hold her. Just after we freed Earth from the Reach, I met Areina after she, Vincent, Meygan and Terry were sent back in time for just a few minutes. I found out that I die giving birth to her."

Wally and Kaldur were stunned then Reiena's tears started falling even more.

"No wonder you are spending as much time with your grandchildren as you can." Kaldur said as he came out of his stupor.

"Yes, I want them to remember being around me and because I know I won't be there to see them, let alone Areina, grow up."

"Oh, the reason I came over to the manor... where's Iesha?" Wally asked.

Reiena's eyes went wide.

When the speedster saw this he got worried. "Don't tell me uncle Barry had another bottle of alcohol that he forgot."

"No... she went to join in the fighting in her time." Reiena said straight out.

"Wow looks like she got more from Arty than I thought."

"She wasn't the only one, Wally...Marik and Wesley have gone back as well."

"Now I see what can be said about us being eager."

"Not only that, but Brie and Reilie had Queen Bee somewhat controlling their actions….so all the kids were checked."

"She better not have be in anyone else….but how did you guys find out."

"She wasn't, and it was Rini that figured it out. We asked her to come downstairs after the Batmobile incident just to see if we were right about Ie, Marik and Wes….after she found them she asked Brie about the lady in her head. Seems Queen Bee kidnapped her and Reilie about a year ago in their time, and her powers must have evolved if she can be whispering in their minds over a 30 year span….."

"Let me at her."

"I'm sure you will in your time after you all find out about it for the first time." Reiena told Wally. "And that's why M'gann, J'onn and Erica were busy after Da'shaun electrocuted you, Kaldur."

Wally laughed as he had also been told the little story as Kaldur had a realization look.

"Right, M'gann did say something about that, are the children okay?"

"Brie was upset about what she had said to me, and Reilie is STILL apologizing to Rini every chance she gets. We've seen first-hand how devastating Queen Bee's power can be, and for Brie and Reilie to experience that at their ages…."

Then something Reiena had said registered with Kaldur. "Why can we not keep our memories, I would love to enjoy revisiting them after the children leave."

"Yea, and why don't YOU lose your memory?" Wally added.

"To protect their present, nothing in this time can change, so memories have to be erased and after the first war, Carlos explained that he was allowed to let me, Dick, Bruce and Roy keep our memories because of things that are to come…..I feel like this is a burden, but I don't want to lose my memories of my future family."

"I can understand that." Wally said, surprising Kaldur and Reiena.

"I'm surprised." Kaldur stated.

"I mean sure, if I weren't around to see Brian grow up, speaking of, I can't believe that Claire gave Ie those hairbands."

"I talked to Claire not long after she gave those to Ie, she said that since she couldn't give you a daughter, she was happy that you DO get your wish, so Ie will cherish those as long as she can because she knows that it makes your first wife happy to know that you finally get your little girl."

Wally smiled. "Alright, now I see why Carlos did what he did, and will do."

"I do as well; I am proud to know that my family is growing and even if my memories have to be erased, just this time with them is enough."

Reiena smiled as the tears had stopped falling. "I didn't realize how bad this was bothering me, thanks guys." She then stood up and walked over to the two and hugged them.

"We are a family, be it in the future or now, you can always talk to us if you need to." Kaldur said.

"Yea; oh there is one thing that scares me…I hope Areina doesn't turn out like you in the prank revenge department." Wally said.

That got Reiena to bust out laughing as she released the hug.

"Okay, I'm really scared now…"

"Jason, my brother not my grandson, told me a story about Areina, Brian and Vincent."

"What did the boys do to her?" Kaldur asked.

"They were trying to taffy and feather Artemis, but missed and hit Areina. She chased them down all through Watchtower, and after Serenity helped her find them, she came back into the monitor room dragging them behind her, and they were taffied and feathered."

"Oh that's going to be fun to see." Wally said.

"That's nothing, Brian almost ruined Areina and Orin's wedding reception. He set up a prank he saw in an old show and didn't want to go through with it after he was threatened by Vincent but he couldn't deactivate it. It was thanks to Meygan's demon that he got caught, and well he got so scared after being returned to the others…..he peed his pants."

Wally's face went blank.

Reiena and Kaldur laughed.

"Remember, you don't prank a Grayson unless you want to be messed up bad, alright." Reiena said as she stopped laughing and was glaring at Wally.

"Ri….right." Wally said as the Batglare had him frozen with fear. With that the three of them headed to the manor.

Just then Dick came walking up to the trio before they got into the house.

"Hey, I was just looking for you three; Ser wants to meet Delta."

"You let their visit slip, didn't you?" Reiena said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe." Dick said with a blush.

"Oh I KNOW how she got you to spill." Wally said with a laugh.

Dick's blush deepened.

"Alright, so what are we going to do about the paradox that will cause?" Wally asked.

"I've already talked to Nabu, and he says as long as Carlos removes her memory, then it is alright for her to meet them." Dick responded.

"I will leave that to you then, I must go for now, but I am glad you feel better, Reiena."

"Thanks, Kaldur, see you later." Reiena said and with that Kaldur left to take a swim in the nearby ocean.

"I've got to go too, Claire is at a doctor's appointment, and she's probably already waiting for me." Wally said and he sped off.

"I'll get Roy, we do have THREE babies that have to be carried." Reiena said and she headed for the manor to get her husband to help.

One Hour Later; Grayson Property

When they arrived, Delta was surprised at the lack of houses. It was just then that Brie turned to the adults.

"Will mommy remember us when we go back home?" The little acrobat asked.

Roy bent down to Brie's level and he smiled. "I think that just the three of us and your Batpa are the only ones allowed to remember. We can't have any grandfather paradoxes."

"Grandfather paradoxes?" Rei-Rei, Bruce and Jason asked.

Roy face palmed….he knew they were now going to have to explain that.

"It's where the past is changed in any way and it causes a contradiction to the present. Things that were supposed to happen CAN, but if you change history, it can change YOUR time." Dick explained.

Jason thought on this for a moment. "OHHHH, like on Futurama when Fry HAD TO become his own grandfather after getting his original one killed in an atomic bomb test because he, Fry, was trying to continue existing."

The adults' jaws dropped.

"Before you ask; Uncle Jason was watching a Futurama ….what is it, oh yea, marathon after Bruce and I went to bed, but I woke up so he let me watch it with him."

Dick and Reiena sighed while Roy chuckled and that caused Reiena to glare at her husband.

"You're close Jay, but that episode is more of a casual loop paradox instead of a grandfather paradox." Roy said as he controlled his laughter.

Reiena looked ready to burn him but she also knew that Roy looked into things after Areina's first time travel adventure to the Batcave.

"So….

"The three of us and Bruce are the only four permitted to remember any of this as it is fated to be that way." Dick said as he motioned to himself, Reiena and Roy; and Delta knew that 'Bruce' was Batpa and not Aqualad III.

"Ready to go play?" Reiena asked with a smile.

"YEA!" Delta cried out and they started running toward the beach.

"Better get to Ser before she finds them with no explanation at all." Roy stated.

Just as they heard the children enjoying the beach; a loud screech filled the air. Reiena, Dick and Roy cringed since they were each carrying one of the three newest members of Delta. They then took off to see if they were right in thinking it was Serenity that caused the sound. When they arrived…they saw Delta was being bear hugged one by one.

"You all are SO precious…so which of you are my children and which are my grandchildren?"

Brie, Rei-Rei, Rini and Reilie stepped forward; the sets of siblings together.

"I'm Reiena, but everyone calls me Rei-Rei, I'm your third daughter."

"I'm Brie, an acrobat like daddy."

It was then that Serenity noticed Rei-Rei was upset so she picked her up. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Marik went home to fight and left me behind." Rei-Rei said as tears started to form.

"He's your twin….isn't he?"

Rei-Rei looked at her future mother in shock. "How did you know?"

"Dick and Reiena are the same way. Whenever they're separated in battle, they worry about each other."

"Will Marik be okay, mommy?"

"If he's anything like your father….not to mention that Merlin's blood is in him as well; he'll be just fine."

"Grandma?" Reilie remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, and you two are…."

"Rini, and this is my sister, Reilie."

"So which of my OLDER children do you belong to?"

"Meygan." Rini answered with a proud smile.

"I wish I could meet her."

"You will, Grandma." Reilie said with a smile that was close to Rini's.

"So, may I get everyone else's names?"

"I'm Kara. I have an older brother, Wes, but he went with Marik to fight in the war."

"He'll be alright, you look like M'gann, so I take it you and Wes are Conner and M'gann's children."

Kara nodded. "Wes is pretty much Martian and I'm more Kryptonian."

Just as some of the others were about to introduce themselves; Reiena, Dick and Roy calm walked over from where they had been standing and Serenity saw them each holding an infant.

"And who are these three?" Serenity asked as she put down Rei-Rei and went to see the infants.

"This is Kaldur's nephew, Da'shaun." Roy said and as Da'shaun cooed, the blonde boy of the tiny group ran up to them.

"His parents WERE evil, but they helped save you and mommy, so they're on our side now." The boy said.

Serenity bent down to the boy's level. "And just who IS your mom?"

The boy smirked and instead of telling created a fireball after concentrating long enough.

"Reiena is your mother?!"

"Nope." He said with a smile. "She's my grandmother. I'm Jason and the boy moving water is my twin Bruce."

"Wow Rei, a grandmother, you must be so proud." Serenity stated then she noticed something about Jason's neck and registered what he said about his brother. "They're part Atlantean!?"

"That they are, my daughter married Kaldur's son in their time." Reiena said with a proud smile. "Jason has mine and my daughter's fire ability while Bruce has Kaldur and his son's Atlantean magic."

"These two are your grandchildren as well; meet Seri and Kal." Dick stated as he and Reiena held the newest additions to Delta.

"Oh my….Grandpa would be so proud. Who do my children marry?" Serenity asked as she noticed something about Kal then she saw that Seri was a blonde.

"Rini and Reilie's mother marries Conner and M'gann's oldest son while YOUR oldest son marries Black Canary and Green Arrow's daughter."

Serenity had tears in her eyes as she thought about just how powerful her bloodline would become…as well as the fact that her granddaughter was named Seri…a nickname that her brothers had for her since she was the baby.

"Aunt Serenity! Come build sand castles with us." Bruce called out as everyone in Delta started to gather on the beach. "You can meet the rest of us as well."

Serenity smiled and complied with her great nephew's request.

The Future

During the fight in the main room, Static realized that two heroes had not been found. The Dakota hero knew he would need help, and turned to just the person that could.

"Yo, Onyx; we gotta find Gear."

"Any ideas?" Onyx asked as he continued to fight off assassins. "And what about Syfon, haven't seen him."

"Oh man, you're right; let's move." Static said and with that the two Dakota citizens took off for the hall that all the freed heroes had come out of.

Far Down the Hallway

Luckily Madelyn did have SOMEWHAT of a heart and had put the two techies in the same cell. Gear had been tortured the most; mostly by Madelyn but Mason had a hand in it too. Syfon was tortured by Mason, but it wasn't as strong once the two techies were together and the young genius was seeing his father's torture.

"Dad?" Syfon said, hoping that all the psychic abuse hadn't made the first generation techie catatonic.

"I'm alright….just forgot how powerful she really was." Gear replied.

"That was a cheap shop using her powers to erase the fact that you slept with her."

Gear chucked a little bit. "Not as uncommon as you would think."

"Well, I'm glad to see that someone has finally seen my true potential." A voice said and the techies were ready for more psychic attacks as they saw Madelyn and Mason come into the room.

"Looks like it's time to end you two; the heroes are here to stop our plan; looks like the Light will fall…. But once you two are dead; we will vanish and start our own group." Madelyn said and her eyes started to glow light purple.

"Do what you will, but you MIGHT want to watch your backs." Gear said with a smile.

"Oh please, no one will find us here." Mason said with an evil smirk.

Suddenly a ball of electricity came into the room and exploded into a bright light.

"AHHHHHH." Madelyn and Mason screamed as they were blinded.

"Sorry, Maddy; but you just haven't seen the light yet, but the third time's the charm." A new and familiar voice said.

"What….but it can't be, I saw Zach poison you." Mason remarked as the light started to die down and he rubbed his eyes, then Static was revealed to be floating there on his disc.

"I was poisoned, but a new hero saved the JLU from that. Now it's time to fight; Gear, Syfon…you ready?" Static said.

"They can't do any…." Madelyn said but that's when she heard a sound behind her.

As the psychic villains turned around that saw that BOTH techies' Backpacks had been reactivated and were welding through Gear and Sygon's restraints.

"NO!" Madelyn said as she tried to pull the devices away with her telekinesis, but she didn't see the heroes' next move coming.

What seemed like a steamroller came toward the villains and not even Madelyn's telekinesis could stop it. Once the collision happened, the 'steamroller' was revealed to be Onyx and the psychic villains were knocked out.

"Talk about being 'rolled' over." Static said.

"Thanks for the assist, Da'shaun.' Gear said as he was now able to get off the metal slab and headed over to Syfon as Backpack climbed up and locked itself to Gears back.

"You're alright!?" Syfon said as Backpack 2.0 finished cutting through the restraints.

"Dude, you had doubts?" Static said with shock in his voice.

"This early…..kinda; looks like they took the data from Backpack 2.0 though." Syfon answered as his device locked onto his back.

"Andrew was the hero in this adventure." Static said.

"He's a Green Lantern now; came back from the past, wearing a ring and had the antidote with him." Onyx added to Static's statement.

"ANDREW IS A LANTERN?!" The techies said together in shock.

"Yea, andhe has John's ring." Static said with a smile.

"But…"

"Andrew's had that ring since we were little; he showed me about seven years ago, after the first war." Syfon stated.

"Oh yea, I remember hearing about it now. Didn't know it was John's though." Gear said as he thought back to after the war. "He didn't feel like he knew who he was for the longest time…"

"Well, he's figured it out now." Static remarked.

"Why aren't we out there fighting now?" Syfon asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Onyx said and with that the four Dakota citizens went to return to the fight.

The Wizards

In the room they had been left alone in, the three first born heroes were fighting off Zach, and the three of them together were doing a good job although they were getting fatigued.

"You three won't survive this, I don't see why you don't just let me kill you." Zach stated as Marik was able to get thick dirt wall around the villainous wizard.

"Please, you were around us enough spying, why not just admit we're better than you." Mathen said as some water was coming their way, but Orin was quick and took control of it.

Zach was frustrated, but he KNEW he had an idea, there were only THREE elements. With that thought; he sent a tornado toward the three boys.

"Watch out." Orin said and the three boys jumped out of the way of the tornado, but it then split into three and went after each boy. Just as each tornado caught a boy, Zach decided to torture them. Orin's was turned from air to fire; Mathen's from air to water, and Marik's stayed the way it was but there was a vortex pulling all the oxygen from the area.

"I'm sick and tired of you heroes, it's too bad that Molly and Meygan aren't here, then I can avenge my dear wife, but those two will be dead soon enough."

Marik was gasping for air, as Orin was dehydrating, and Mathen couldn't get any fire spells outside of the water tornado. Zach laughed manically.

"We'll stop you, and protect Areina." Orin said as pain was lacing his voice since the heat was drying him out so bad that his skin was literally cracking.

"That fire brat won't be a challenge. After I drain all of Meygan's magic and kill her; I'm going after the 'heir to the throne' and taking her meta fire away. Without it, she will slowly freeze. Once she's passed out, I'll freeze her body then force ice down her throat. You're families have been a thorn in my side for too long."

With the mention of what he was going to do to Areina, the three wizards upped their effort to escape and that's when Orin and Mathen had an idea. Mathen used his power of magical fire to pull the tornado away from Orin. Once the water wizard was free, he used HIS power to get the water from around Mathen and rehydrated himself quickly.

"Smart thinking brats, but let's see how the earth wizard will do getting out of my vortex."


	23. Chapter 23

The Past; Batcave

Just as everyone was ready to watch the security footage, the zeta computer activated

Recognized: Batman 01; Nightwing B01

"Batpa's home." Delta squad said together.

"How was the mission?" Reiena asked as she walked up to her father and brother.

"Astrous." Dick remarked with a smile.

"The drug ring is broken up.

"Batpa, Uncle Dick want to watch footage of us against Slade Bots?"

Bruce and Dick showed shock at the announcement Little Jason just made.

"It's true." Little Bruce added.

"We couldn't let Molly, Terra and Olivia fight, not with the babies around, and Terra's powers fading. With the League and Team on missions, we did it." Rini said.

"Aunt Rei was there, but she got knocked out, and we had to protect her." Reilie said.

"Enough talk, let's watch." Kara said.

Bruce and Dick could ask all the questions they wanted after, but it seems that Delta really wanted to watch their first big fight.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Bruce's face was not showing any emotion, but Dick couldn't help but let his pride in his family show. The kids were smiling with pride as well as they worked so well together, and Reiena was glad that Bruce's training regime was being passed down over three generations and quite possibly far into the future.

"Batpa…what did you think?" Brie asked.

'Batpa' at first said nothing, then he spoke quietly. "You all did amazingly well considering that this wasn't planned fight."

Delta was gleaming from the praise.

"More training will help with the rough edges but overall...I'm very proud."

"Way to go kids, and we understand about protecting the new and expecting mothers." Dick said.

"This was our mission, to protect the expecting mothers, there are still two here, so we did what we were supposed to." Kara stated.

Then Delta realized that the DID complete their first mission.

"So...how do we tell everyone in our time that we did it?" Rodney asked.

Bruce went to the computer and typed for a moment. Then a USB drive ejected from the control panel. "Let everyone watch it for themselves."

"Sway!" Brie took the USB drive from Bruce. "Thanks, Batpa!" She grinned happily at him.

"Like I said, with more training, you will be worthy to become heroes when the time is right." Bruce said.

"That's just Bruce's way of saying you were awesome, don't let him fool you." Dick said.

Reiena sighed. "What my brother means is just don't make this a habit, or your parents won't let you become the next generation of the Team."

"Oh...um, our parents told us we were the next gen team." Jason told the adults.

"No matter what happens," Young Bruce added.

"But keep doing things against what they say, and **I** will stop you from becoming the next generation." Bruce said as he became very stern.

The kids gulped; all except Rini, who grinned at her grandpa.

With that, Bruce left the room.

"Don't let him scare you, he's just worried about you all, but that was some great teamwork." Dick said with the Grayson smile.

The kids grinned.

"And we did it without Wes, Ie and Marik!" Kara added.

With that statement, Rei-Rei started to worry even more about her twin and their teammates.

The Future

It was a test of macho fortitude as Sinestro (The Yellow Lantern) and Andrew (the rookie Green Lantern) were locked in a classic ring fight, the 2 beams of yellow and green clashing in the middle, neither willing to give it up. Sinestro had outlived 4 former Green Lanterns with 1 semi-retired, and he nearly added a 5th to that resume. But he may still lay claim to that if he took out Andrew in the middle of this war.

Andrew knew that his rookie status made him an easy target, and he hoped to use that to his advantage. "You're getting old, Sinestro. I heard a simple ring fight like this only lasted 3 minutes for you. We're at 10 minutes now," he tauntes.

"Why you little brat. You're NOTHING like your grandfather." Sinestro said as he tried to amp up his ring, but Andrew wasn't going to give up.

Andrew had both hands on his ring to steady his nerves. "I'm not supposed to be."

"This will end quickly, then your ring will be mine...which is more than I can say about Johnny's ring." Sinestro stated

"You wish a Green's ring will be yours. You think I don't know about your collection of rings? Sorry to break it to you but I learned my history."

Just then Sinestro decided to be sneaky and quickly split his beam into two...one staying in battle with Andrew, the other going around behind the young Thanagarian to pull off his wings.

Andrew broke off the beam and leaped so the 2 yellow beams collided. His wings kept him afloat as he fired a green mace object to swipe at Sinestro.

The Yellow Lantern leader was taken aback by the attack and after his ring shorted out for a moment, he couldn't protect himself from the mace and was sent flying back.

Andrew then fired his beam again to try for a quick knockout.

Sinestro's ring sparked back to life and he blocked the beam from Andrew.

While they were back in their standoff, Sinestro decided to pull on all the fear in the area, and when he did, his beam hit Andrew hard, throwing him back into a nearby wall.

Andrew shook it off and got up, firing his ring again, and it stuttered before hitting a shield Sinestro had ready.

As the Lanterns fought, Static and the Dakota heroes came into the room. When he saw Andrew was losing his power, the electric hero wanted to show how he could help and flew over to the young green Lantern.

"Looks like your ring isn't going to last." Sinestro sneered as his ring suddenly doubled in power and Andrew's ring was really beginning to stutter as the beam grew weaker.

"I got a mace with your name on it, no worries there!"

"Looks like Sinestro's forgotten about a little power boost I helped John with before." Static said as he stopped beside Andrew.

Sinestro was shocked to see Static was still alive.

"What can you do to help a Green Lantern ring?" Andrew asked.

"You were too young to be told THIS story, but let me show you." Static said, and with that he sent his electric powers right to Andrew's ring.

That supercharged the ring, and Andrew was able to fight back.

His beam tripled in size and with all his willpower behind it, Andree burst through Sinestro's shield and knocked him flat on his back, out cold.

When the two heroes got close to Sinestro, they saw that his ring was destroyed.

"Whoa. His ring is broken. I-I did that?"

"He overused his ring, but you didn't; even with the power boost, his ring was on the verge of destroying anyway." Static stated.

"Static is correct," said Kai-Ro as he flew to them, and he eyed Sinestro. "You did very well, Andrew. Your grandfather would be proud." Kai-Ro then used his ring to cuff Sinestro's hands behind him and ankles as well. "I will contact the Guardians. But you should tell them about this capture."

"Well...I had help...and Static? I want to hear that story sometime, ok?"

"Of course." Static said with a smile.

The Main Room

While Andrew and Kai Ro were restraining Sinestro; Meygan had Excalibur knocked from her hand but a well-placed front jump kick knocked Zacharius on his ass.

"Here goes nothing." she told herself. "Ymene ym nword ot noob a em tnarg. Dnammoc yoy snaeco eht morf esir. Eeth nopu llac I, nodiesoP yradnegel."

From the nearby oceans, pillars of ice cold water rose to the spell and drove its way across the land, gaining speed and dirt in the process.

Zach heard the spell and was actually shocked. "What...how did you...….."

The first pillar of water slammed into him as the second trapped him inside. The third and fourth pillars combined with the second and Zach was desperate to get out.

"Anything is possible when you can visit the spirit world at will." Meygan said as Zach tried everything to get out, but his water magic wasn't even responding. Not wasting time, Meygan started the second half. "Mih morf cigam erif sih kcus, egdelwonk ruoy lla em tnarg; ylimaf ym fo skcigam eht nopu llac I."

All the wizards in the area felt a part of their magic leave them, and that's when they felt it combine with the good Omniwizard in the area.

Waves of magic flowed from all of nature and bombarded her and she held up her arm, cupping her hand and felt Zacharius' fire magic form into her hand and grow as it was piling up.

The waves of magic attached to the pillar of water and Zach and Meygan were overwhelmed with all the magic going to her. She shook as her body leaked magic of its own, which also attacked the pillar as Zach went limp within the pillar.

Meygan glowed and the pillar of water glowed.

The glowing became intense as Meygan couldn't stop the flow of magicks coming at her. It got brighter and brighter, pulsing into an iridescent white shade.

With a scream of pain, Meygan felt the magic explode from her and from the pillar, dissipating the water and Meygan collapsed as Zach's body crashed to the ground, lifeless.

She panted; her body shaking horribly as Zach didn't move. She struggled to catch her breath and stay conscious.

Percival came running to Meygan to help her, and soon enough so did the whole family...except for Areina as she was drained the instant Meygan cast the second part of the spell.

"Your highness!" Percival cried and Meygan sighed before fainting into him and he held her to him, his hand glowing to check her as the others got to them.

"I've got her, and just who are you?" Dick asked as Percival was hesitant at first.

"I'm King Arthur's last knight, and just who are you to be around the princess." Percival stated.

"Percival, it's been ages; this is my husband, Dick Grayson, and that's my daughter." Serenity stated.

"Lady Serenity!" Percival nodded his respect to her. "This man is your husband; has someone FINALLY tamed you after all these centuries?"

"That he has, but I'm so surprised you survived Morgan's final spell against the knights.

"I countered the spell at the exact same moment." His eye widened as his hand stopped glowing. "Her magic...it's been drained dry."

"I know the spell she used, Marik tried to defeat Zach with it centuries ago." but then Serenity realized something. "AREINA, if the spell got magic from EVERYONE...…"

"Then she'll be super drained since Merlin's amulet is what makes her power magic based." Dick finished.

"I will get her Majesty then." Percival turned and took off to retrieve Areina.

"Um...so that's Percival? He looks so young….younger than me." Dick pouted.

"He was always the youngest knight, even when Morgan used her final spell on the knights; somehow his counter gave him immortality." Serenity answered, and just then Percival came walking back carrying Areina.

"She was at the edge of this room, it wasn't far." Percival said as Orin took her from him.

"Thank you, we wanted to keep Zach from getting to her, so my wife was told to get away from our fight." Orin stated then the twins nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine! I feel fine! I don't need to be carried!" Areina cried.

"Your Majesty, your magic isn't natural to you and therefore you were drained of it, just like Meygan. You need to be cared for until your strength returns; I must insist we carry you." Percival explained.

"SERIOUSLY." Areina screamed.

"And here we go." Dick sighed.

"What did I say?" Percival asked, then he saw Areina's face.

"It's just because of Merlin's mark that I'm targeted by Zach; that I couldn't fight Zach, and now Arthur's last knight won't even let me walk. This is crazy; I wish he had never marked me." Areina said as she glared at everyone, then when Orin was last, he set Areina on her feet, but he at least stayed by her side to keep her steady.

"You are with child, your Majesty. You should not be on your feet, let alone fight alongside us! At least sit until your strength is recovered!" Percival insisted with a stern tone.

Areina sighed. "Fine, but only because if I don't soon, Etrigan will come and scold me...wait, WHAT...…..I'm pregnant...AGAIN."

"Yes. I have a healer's touch of magic therefore I can hear the heartbeat; it is strong. You did not know?"

"I was protecting you for a reason besides dad...yes, you're pregnant, but the baby is protected, I made sure of that before I brought you back here." Meygan said after she glared at Percival and he actually shook with fear.

Areina put both hands on her stomach and Orin kneeled down next to her and did the same. The couple looked at each other.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to reveal it...I just assumed everyone knew." Percival stated.

"If we'd known, we would've tucked her away at Metro Tower." Mathen said.

"So, any chance that healing touch can tell a gender or how many yet?" Areina asked, knowing a lot about Molly's power.

"I could try, your Majesty. I may not be able to." Percival kneeled on the other side of Areina and with a glowing hand, he touched her stomach lightly.

After a minute, he shook his head and pulled his hand away. "My skill isn't enough to tell. It felt like a boy; but I can't be sure." Percival then checked her forehead. "You must have a higher temperature than a normal person…yet I can't be sure if you are sick or not. Take my jacket; I don't believe your body temperature is correct." Percival pulled off his gray bomber jacket and placed it over Areina's shoulders.

"What does it feel? It's normally about 150 to 175."

"Feels near 100 degrees."

"Yep, I'm going to pass out soon, if it gets to normal for Uncle Dick, then I pass out." Areina said, and Orin then grabbed her and she let out a sigh.

Meygan opened her pocket dimension and pulled out her cloak. Mathen took it and wrapped it around Areina, turning on the heaters within it. Marik watched as if waiting to protect her.

"That's it! I'm frying EVERYONE! I am not helpless!" Areina cried.

"Come on Stripes; you need to rest." Dick stated.

"Areina!" Roy's voice called out as he and the archers came running into the area with Vincent carrying Iesha and Wes was floating beside him.

"Oh god...you all are going to make me mad!" Areina continued.

"Your Majesty...you are New Camelot's future; you must be safe." Percival stated. "And it is my job to see you crowned. You must rest and you may fry me later."

Areina rolled her eyes, and just before she agreed the speedsters came running in. "Any of you ask about me, and I'll fry you, just let me rest and we'll talk later."

Wally, Bart and Brian held up their hands to surrender.

Vincent glared at his sister. "Is the baby ok?" He rushed out before censoring those words.

"Baby!? Ari's having a baby?" Iesha cried.

"Yes, I am, Iesha, but what happened to you." Areina answered then asked as she saw Iesha's leg in a temporary cast.

"Um Zoom happened, but Wes saved me. Mommy said he fried Zoom's mind."

Everyone's eyes went wide and that's when Conner and M'gann came into the room. Wes mentally asked Iesha if she was going to be alright with him going to see his parents then flew off to them.

"Mom, Dad!" Wes stated.

They were shocked but hugged their youngest son happily. M'gann cried at seeing her young son.

"I'm sorry we came, but Marik said he needed our help." Wes said.

Dick looked at his grown son Marik. "Marik? You risked their lives?"

"Not on purpose, Dad. Grandpa Merlin said I would need their help."

M'gann looked to Wes. "I saw what you did to Zoom. I'm not mad at you; but you need a couple of blocks put in place so your power doesn't grow beyond what you can handle."

"He hurt Iesha...…"

"We know, son, but believe me you'll pay for using that much power so soon."

"Just like I did when Brie stole a Javelin and Luthor attacked us."

"...Yes. Just like that time. You're too young to show this much power." Conner's eyes showed concern.

"Um...how do you remember that, it happened in the past?" Wes asked.

"Your mom looked inside your memories and told me." Conner told his son. "But we need to get back to the others, because we won, and you won't believe what Andrew managed to do that five other Lanterns couldn't."

"He caught Sinestro for good?" Delta squad asked, knowing the story of the Green Lantern turned traitor.

Conner nodded, grinning.

Just as Delta squad cheered a little bit, there came Andrew...and strange lady, but she had wings, so they hoped she was a hero that had hidden.

Meygan tried to get her dad to let her down but he refused and she sighed.

"Welcome to my world, Meygan." Areina said with a small giggle. "Andrew, who is this?"

"Everyone, this is Paran-Dul; she WAS an enemy of grandma's but after our fight, she saw the error of her ways."

Dick and the older team members stayed quiet.

"Andrew is right, I'm sorry for what we tried to do to Earth, and for attacking Shayera and her friends the way I did. I was blinded by revenge." Paran-Dul said.

"As long as those errors are seen before they became deadly...the good deeds will soon follow." Percival offered support

"Thank you. I just hope the good deeds in the future will make up for all that I've done against my own kind." Paran stated.

"How about we get the hell out of here. Andrew, where is Sinestro?" Meygan asked.

"Kai Ro has him and the League was saved." Andrew grinned as he caught Meygan's eyes. "Wha-?"

"Welcome to Omega, GL, officially." Meygan grinned but quickly lost it as she grabbed her head. "Man...I don't feel good..."

"Meygan and I need to sleep...…..even with the cloak and Percival's jacket, I can feel my temp dropping even more." Areina said. "You wizards are lucky...…" and with that Areina fell asleep.

"And I want Kevin." Meygan snuggled up to her dad and quickly fell asleep.

"I feared their stubbornness would take what little strength they had." Percival cautioned.

"You don't know us Graysons very well...yet, but I hope you're able to stay long enough to get to know us." Dick said as everyone looked back and from each other to the girls sleeping. "Let's get them into their own beds so they can relax."

"I must stay then. Queen Areina needs me for years to come. She lacks common sense...must like Arthur did."

Serenity giggled. "If Arthur heard that..."

"Or Areina, be lucky her magic is drained AND she's passed out." Orin'ahm stated.

"Yes or I'd been 'fried' as she put it...and speaking of fried...I'm afraid I need food soon."

"Aunt Ser and Aunt M'gann are AWESOME cooks." Iesha semi-shouted and that's when her stomach growled.

"It's time to meet up with the others...and eat!" Vincent agreed and they all headed out.

SOMETIME LATER (DETERMINE HOW LONG)

Once everyone returned to Metro Tower, Areina and Meygan were put in the Infirmary with their husbands while the JLU and all of the other heroes, retired and otherwise, were there. Green Arrow, a hero long dead in the future, was still there taking it all in. And the future heroes that once worked with him were catching up with him.

Serenity and Dick were with Marik and Mathen, and the parents wanted to scold their reborn son Marik but they just couldn't do it.

"What are we going to do with you, Marik?" Dick had asked his son.

Marik shrugged his shoulders.

"It's alright dad, he did a good job, even held his own against Zach." Mathen said, defending his brother.

"That doesn't matter. We put so much effort to keep him safe and he does this," Serenity spoke up, hugging Marik to her.

"Sometimes...I can't be safe, I see when I'm needed." Marik looked over at his shoulder. "Hey Dad...it looks like Uncle Jason is being...loved on by Grandpa?"

The family turned around to watch Jason with Old Bruce, Tim, Terry and Damian. Bruce reached up to pat Jason on the shoulder and Jason looked about ready to poop himself. Bruce rarely showed his love and for Jason, that pat meant everything. Just as Bruce touched Jason's shoulder, the Justice League came into the room and went right over to Andrew.

"Um...hi?" Andrew looked a little nervous as Superman came to him.

"Hi Andrew; thank you."

"Um...no problem." Andrew was at a loss for words.

"We would be dead without your help," Micron stated. "and the world owes you….so do we."

"It was no big deal." Andrew remarked.

Barda hugged her son and Warhawk looked on with pride.

"So with my final act as leader before I step down, I want to ask you to join the JLU. As our secnd Green Lantern."

"No, I have a place. On Omega and Alpha of the team." Andrew said in a direct tone.

"Are you sure?" Barda asked, releasing her hug.

"Maybe someday," he amended. "But not now."

"Andrew...you've done the one thing no other Lantern has done-stop Sinestro for good. The Guardians wish to speak with you soon about it." Kai Ro told the younger Lantern.

Meanwhile, Artemis, Wally, Bart, Conner, M'gann, Iesha and Wesley were in another corner, talking. Iesha knew she was in trouble as she now wore a leg cast that went up to her thigh so her leg could heal up.

Artemis had her arms folded. "You have no idea how much I want to ground you for the stunt you pulled. I don't care about the reason, I wanted you safe. You should thank Marik for taking all the blame, if he hadn't spoken up..." Artemis felt Wally's hand on her shoulder and she sighed, relaxing.

"...You're already paying the price for not being safe. This better be the first and **only** time you do this. Understand?" Wally added.

Iesha looked shocked as she nodded vigorously. Wesley held her hand to support her.

"Wes..." Conner began and the young Martian turned his head to his dad. "What you did by following Meygan and Omega….. I know now that trying to pretend that you and Iesha aren't soulmates is pointless. You are indeed grounded for that; three weeks no holo tv, no gaming, no playing, no missions. Rodney can lead while I bench you, but what you did to Zoom...it was an accident; I understand that. You did it to save Iesha, and for that, I can't ground you. I can only nod and let it be.

"What's going to happen to Zoom?"

"He's being cared for until he regains himself or until death. It's the humane thing to do," M'gann told her son.

"Now, once Areina and Meygan are strong enough, you all will go back to the past to be with your team," Bart explained. "So as we clean up the mess, you three can rejoin your team and wait for the all-clear from Conner. Since now he's Superman and he leads the JLU." Conner glared as Bart failed to keep a serious face about that last little detail.

Metro Tower Exterior

All the villains had been transported to Metro Tower to be send to their own cities to be locked away. Those that were from other countries had already been sent to their prisons.

Since the JLU was still a little groggy from their comas and having to fight once they woke up, all of the Dakota heroes; Static, Gear, their sons, Onyx, Dymond and Manta supervised the loading and transporting of all of the LoA plus the remaining living villains. The only one that seemingly had gotten away was Yami, Poison Ivy's grandson. Then again, no one saw him in the final battle period.

Onyx was at the rear of the long line of the LoA, as well as Static. Dymond and Gear were at the transport with Shock, Syfon and Manta in the middle.

"Awww, afraid we'll get away." A voice near the end of the line said.

"Some of you are fast. Besides, assassins are full of surprises." Onyx commented as a few more assassins moved passed him, all with cuffed hands and chains linking them.

Static saw that Madelyn and Mason were bringing up the rear. Learning that his best friend had another son that was from legit means made him mad. Onyx wanted to pummel Madelyn but Static convinced him she wasn't worth it.

Onyx saw the telepath and Gear's evil son coming by him and he braced himself.

Madelyn paused as she stood before Onyx. "Didn't know Static and Gear nabbed themselves a traitor."

"Unlike you and Ebon, Puff and I chose to be bounty hunters and put aside our foolishness teenage years." Da' Shaun Sr. pointedly spoke.

"And you still want to play hero? Tell me Onyx, where did that get you and Puff? Did you think I wouldn't know about how Ebon took Puff out or how your son and his wife killed each other, taking their sons with them?"

That struck a deep nerve with Onyx. His eyes flashed with anger, his rage unleashed in those eyes. He took a breath, and just like that, the moment had passed. "And that's why Ebon's dead. Would you like to join him?"

Madelyn was scared and wisely kept her mouth shut after that...and so did mason.

Once everyone was loaded up, Static went to Onyx's side.

"You okay, bro?"

Onyx took another breath. "Yea, she just knew which nerve to hit."

"I know you loved your family but don't let what anyone says get you down. You have a great grandson to spoil." Static said to lighten the mood.

"I do; and a granddaughter that's ALREADY spoiled."

"And sassy; let's not forget sassy." Static joked.

Da'Shaun Sr. Laughed as the pair brought up the rear.

In The Infirmary

Orin sat next to Areina's bed as Kevin laid next to Meygan on her bed. She had not regained consciousness and Orin believed Kevin was looking into Meygan mind to coax her awake. Percival and Jason Blood stood on opposite sides of the entry way to the Infirmary, both with their arms folded, acting as if they were 'guarding' the royal couples. In reality, Percival was guarding and Jason was just mimicking Percival to piss him off.

"You know…I CAN handle guard duty myself…." Percy said under his breath. "I don't need a traitor like you helping."

Jason merely gave a side glare and said nothing. He had no intention of dignifying Percival's words with a response.

"Areina shifted in the bed before opening her eyes. "Hmmha?"

"Hi." Orin kissed Areina's forehead, which got her to blush slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but warm." Areina sat up and stretched, which got Percival to her bedside. "Where are we?"

"Back at Metro Tower; all of the villains are on their way to prison and the heroes are recovering."

Areina placed a hand on her stomach. "So I didn't dream that I was pregnant?"

"No." Orin grinned from ear-to-ear. "I, for one, can't wait to see you pregnant again, you had such a glow with the twins."

"With the swollen feet and food cravings? You better remember that at 3:00 AM."

Percival chuckled while Jason Blood smiled. Areina looked over and saw Kevin and Meygan in the other bed, and a look of fear came to her face.

"Everything okay with Meygan?"

"Her magic has been drained, your highness. Fighting and killing Zacharius is the reason; she just needs more time to recover." Percival said as he wore a look of worry himself.

"Just watching her dream….and seeing how my son is doing." Kevin said, having felt the question building in his cousin-in-law's mind.

"Ah, so how IS he doing?" Areina asked.

"He's mostly Kryptonian, and he's great. Molly and Delta were left in charge of his care while she's here."

"I'm glad he's still doing well; I did hear he had been born, but I never got to see him."

Meygan started flinching in the bed and Kevin barely had time to get out of the way before Meygan shot up and instinctively, her hands pushed out as if casting a spell, but nothing happened.

"Oh, I forgot…" She then yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Whatever that spell was that pulled all the magic from us wizards, it did a dozy on you AND me." Areina stated.

"It was more than that; to stop him, I had to use every ounce of magic I had…I didn't know THIS was going to happen." Meygan eased herself from the bed and Kevin helped her over to Areina. Meygan then hugged her cousin. "It's finally over."

"It is….guess that means I'm queen."

"Not without a castle…" Kevin remarked.

Areina pouted and Orin chuckled.

Just then a green aura enveloped all of Metro Tower.

Computer Room of Metro Tower

Andrew was guarding a swearing Sinestro, when Kai-Ro and three Green Lantern Guardians came into the holding area of Metro Tower. The young Green Lantern stood up a little straighter, although he still had physical signs that he had fought hard to win. He recognized three of them from their visit to the past, Scar, Kontross and Appa.

"Young Andrew, we hear you defeated Sinestro; a wondrous accomplishment for a young Lantern." Appa said. "And before we go any further, the Guardian you do not know is Dennap, a quiet Guardian, but she wished to meet you."

"Um...thank you sir... and nice to meet you Dennap."

"You have nothing that can hold me!" Sinestro taunted the Guardians.

"Without your ring, you're nothing Sinestro, just a disgraced Lantern." Andrew stated.

"Where **is** his ring?" Scar asked.

"Destroyed, it happened right at the end of our battle." Andrew answered.

"Ah...while all Lantern rings are durable, after prolonged...neglect, they can fall apart," Kontross stated.

"You can try and cage me, but you won't succeed. I will soon have a new ring and NO ONE can stop me." Sinestro remarked.

"That is highly doubtful." Appa said. "Young Andrew, you learned to use your ring in battle. We feel after we take Sinestro into custody, that we will send someone to train you fully, as Kai-Ro has other duties to the Corps and the Justice League Unlimited."

"I'll train with anyone, but if they make a crack about my heritage, then I can't promise they won't come out of the meeting unharmed."

Dennap chuckled. "Agreed."

The 3 Guardians then set up a sphere cage for Sinestro and moved it into the room where he was held and encased him inside. Sinestro merely folded his arms, biding his time. Andrew and Kai-Ro watched him, rings ready to defend the elderly Guardians.

"Do not worry, our powers each are as strong as three Green Lanterns, he cannot escape." Appa said.

"Sinestro has escaped before, Guardians. We would be amiss if we didn't make sure he returns to Oa." Kai-Ro then looked to Andrew. "Both of us can't go to Oa and leave this sector unprotected."

"I can do it. I can ask Guy Gardner to help if needed." Andrew suggested.

"You'd ask for Guy's help...that's unexpected." Kai-Ro replied.

"Well... I am a rookie. And if something happens, I'll need the help. And I can't call on my grandpa, or Hal Jordan to help me."

"Very well, if you think that is best, then you may both come with us to ensure he remains captive." The leader stated, testing Andrew's loyalty.

"I meant to help me here…I need to stay; I can guard this sector until Kai-Ro returns." Andrew said, determined. "And the JLU are not fully up to par yet."

"Not to mention, Molly will be home in the next couple of days if Meygan's plan goes right." Kai-Ro added.

Andrew blushed at the mention of his wife.

"I see, young one. Very well. Call Guy Gardner to help you. Kai-Ro, we would appreciate the escort home."

"You have a wife?! You gave no idea how dangerous that is, BOY! She can end up dead and it would be all your fault!" Sinestro taunted as he realized what was happening as he saw Andrew blush and then his mouth was shut by a green plate pressed up to it.

"Molly's more than a match for anyone, even if she's not a born fighter. Just try going after her and you'll have not only her wrath, but my whole family to deal with. We're not just a team, we're Ohana; Ohana means family and family means NO ONE gets left behind or forgotten." Andrew remarked and Sinestro's eyes just glared at the new Lantern.

"By the way Sinestro, My grandfather's ring will NEVER be yours." Andrew said as he held up his ring hand, indicating that the two rings were one in the same.

Sinestro screamed his frustration, but because of the plate it was muffled. With that, Kai-Ro and the Guardians left, taking Sinestro with them back to Oa.

The Next Morning, Grayson Property

Everyone was at home now, well those still in their right time, and that's how everyone wanted it….

Dick and Serenity's house

Dick stretched his body to ease out the soreness as he reached for his wife.

Serenity wasn't there, but the smell of food hit him and he smiled, rose from the bed to put on his boxers, then made his way down the steps to soft laughter as he came to Serenity and Percival reminiscing.

"Morning..." He took Serenity into his arms from behind, kissing her neck and licking her earlobe.

Serenity moaned and leaned against him happily.

Percival watched with laughter in his eyes.

Serenity then had to shoo her husband away when his hands did too much touching. "Dick, we DO have company." she reminded him.

"I can leave if you two need some time." the ancient knight offered.

"No, I can wait, just means..." Dick remarked as he looked at Serenity with lust in his eyes.

Serenity laughed.

"I am happy that Seri has found a husband who accepts her as an equal."

"I've heard that from Merlin a few times. He told me I was the only husband worthy of her."

Percival laughed. "Yes...Master Merlin was very strict about her courting."

Serenity sighed as she handed over a plate of omelets to both men. "And when the entire Knights of the Round Table insisted on testing every male that tried courting me..."

"So Percy...would I have gotten past ALL the Knights?" Dick questioned.

"Most. Which was more than all but one male could do."

"Who would I have failed?" Dick continued asking as he was now curious. "And who was the one that past the same as I would have?"

"Seri's first husband beat them all. As for whom you would fail against...Galahad, Lancelot and Arthur."

"Wow, so all but three, but from what I've read and heard from my sister and Areina, those were the three BEST in the royal court and the knights."

"History is true in that regard." Percival took several bites before continuing. "So...are you two done with bearing children; or will there more? Six seems...rather small."

"You don't know them well enough; Brie alone has almost driven us insane." Ser said with a laugh.

"She stole a space ship from our base and went after Lex Luthor...although that was in the past; I think that's bad enough." Dick remarked. "At least that's what I'm remembering….."

"Not really, I mean you would stop having children JUST because of that. That sounds like something Seri would do; at the age of 10, she decided to go to Morgan's castle and challenge her by blowing a rather large boulder through one of La Fay's castle pillars."

Dick's jaw dropped...HARD.

"Seri is a brave spirit. Master Merlin and her brothers had to go save her."

Serenity blushed, as she had forgotten about that little adventure.

"Or at age 13 when she climbed a treestalk that reached the clouds to go tame a dragon."

"Now I see where Brie gets her sense of adventure from." Dick said with a light glare to his wife.

Serenity turned away, seeing as she had forgotten about **that** too.

Percival laughed. "I didn't mean to cause a wall between you two. I'm proud that Serenity has calmed down as an adult."

"And passed on her hyperactivity to Brie."

"Oh really, what about you, you weren't exactly calm when we met...and according to Rei, you were super hyper in the circus."

Dick grinned as his wife folded her arms to watch his reaction. "In the circus, it was encouraged. You on the other hand had a magic filled world to explore."

"I'm just sorry that your brothers aren't here to see you so happy." Percival saw Serenity's face grow sad. "I'm so sorry Seri..."

"It's alright, Meygan told me they were proud of me after she and Areina visited that time...and that's all I would have wanted."

Percival grew solemn. "It still isn't fair to you."

There was a knock at the back door and it opened. Cassidee popped her head inside. "Hi!"

"Cass! Come in! I've got plenty of omelets; have breakfast with us." Serenity offered as her niece came inside and grabbed a plate to pile on the omelets.

"Hi, Uncle Dick! Hi Percival!" Cassidee sat down with her plate of omelets. "Marik wanted to talk to Mathen, Orin and Areina alone. I think no one wants to be around me just because they don't know what to say to me yet."

"You are not your parents; you're my niece. That's all the world needs to know. As for not knowing what to say, we've know about all that for six months, it's not that, it's just that Marik, with his special ability wants to spend some time with the family he should have grown up with."

"Oh, okay."

"Cassidee...perhaps there isn't anything to say. Your soul speaks to everyone without words. As Seri said, you aren't your parents. You will never be them; and I will admit that if you were around in the time of Camelot's glory, you would receive retribution for the injustice that was done to you."

"What?" Cassidee asked.

"Wizards were highly revered in Camelot and Britannia. You were not trained properly in magic and that is considered a punishable crime in the wizard world. Even one such as me can see that you are an Omni wizard, untrained and raw, but one Master Merlin would have taken as an apprentice, as he took me as one."

"So Zach would have been punished...what would have happened?"

"He would've been stripped of his magic; all of it, and spent the rest of his days without it." Percival was so direct with this fact that Cassidee was taken back at first.

"And you would have been taken in to be trained; most likely by Grandpa Merlin."

"Wow." Cassidee remarked as she took it all in. "So who would have stripped him of his magic? I mean...isn't that really powerful magic, even for Grandpa Merlin?"

"There was a sorcerer who stood alone; even more powerful than Master Merlin. He was called Darvis. Even then, no one knew if that was his real name or not."

"I remember him; we met only once when I was 14. He was magic incarnate…he was that strong." Serenity spoke up, remembering the ancient wizard.

"However, the Fates did what they did for a reason, as I said at Metro Tower...I'd only **heard** of a pure soul like you, but never seen it until I saw you."

Cassidee blushed.

"But you push that from your mind. You get to discover who you are as a person now. There's no weight holding you back, and your reach will be timeless, but the journey...that's all up to you."

"You sound like Grandpa Merlin." Serenity commented.

"He did rub off onto me, didn't he?" Percival seemed lost in memories of his teacher.

"I'm curious, when you saw Areina that time she visited Merlin, what did you think of her?"

"She had a spirit uniquely her own, it was unlike any I had seen. She was born to lead and we all need to get out of her way. Also, as she was watching my training, she said something that I have always used as Master Merlin agreed with it. Instinct is the best weapon of all…..when I see her next, I should thank her."

Dick laughed. "I'm sure she would say it was nothing, just part of her training; and the rest…..sounds like Rei."

"This Rei...she was Princess Areina's mother?" Percival asked. "She's been mentioned twice already."

"She was, and my twin sister. She died three days after Areina was born."

"Such a lost...I'm sorry. A princess like her deserves to be remembered...a day named after her for her deeds...perhaps with her daughter as Queen, such a practice will return."

"And the wizards?" Cassidee asked.

"With you and Meygan being the most powerful, the wizards of this time will rebuild the wizarding world to its rightful glory."

"Wait till you meet Meygan's first child, Rini, she's a powerful little girl just like her mother." Dick said, boasting about his first grandchild.

"I would love to meet her."

Meanwhile at the beach

Marik looked out at the ocean with Mathen, Orin and Areina at his side.

He knew they wanted to know what he wanted to tell them. The words were hard for him, but they had to be said. "I know you three want to know why I risked my life for you…again."

"Yeah..." Mathen responded.

"You've saved us twice in our lives, and just why **did** you both times?" Orin questioned.

"You risked **everything** for us, but I feel you protected me most, why?"

"Because I saw it all; the first time, Slade was going to kill you….and leave your body in the bassinet, Areina. Then Orin was going to have his skin peeled away as Morgan ate your magic, Mathen. I couldn't let it happen; I had to change your fates and it cost me my life. That was the first time."

Areina had tears in her eyes at the image that formed of her family coming home to see all that.

"This time...it was urgent…Zach, Ian and Ra's. You three were the first born, even if it was a year apart from Mathen and Orin to Areina...and you had to die. Ra's, Ian and Zach saw all three of you as a major threat. It wasn't going to be nice and I...I just couldn't just be safe..."

Mathen finally understood why he left Rei-Rei behind, but he was also still mad about Marik leaving the safety of the past. "You still need to talk to Rei-Rei about leaving her behind. At least you weren't a kid when you saved us...but still, she can't lose you."

"I know." Marik rubbed his eyes. "I nearly paid for changing your fates again...Meygan has amazing timing..."

"Marik...what aren't you telling us?"

"I...this is going to be it for me. I'm going to ask Carlos to take away my ability to be an adult; that way, Rei-Rei **can't** lose me like you did."

"But...you said you were meant to be a sage or something, are you sure about this?" Orin questioned.

"In my first life, I was supposed to be. I'm not sure in my second life...I don't even know what I'm meant to be now; but I can't keep running to save you three every time I get a vision."

"Marik, we're heroes, I mean mom got poisoned just because she went to save Uncle Jason and because of that, I didn't have her growing up, but from what Uncle Tim and Uncle Jason told me, she would have done that anyway, it's just who she was."

"I...I just didn't want you three to die." Marik bit his lip to not say anything else.

"What?" Orin, Mathen and Areina said at the same time.

"Zach had some sick ideas in mind for you."

"So he was going to get me away from Ian huh...and thanks for the truth."

"I can't believe Meygan was able to protect the baby while she was in the past and you were here….but she didn't want to bring you back. I thought she and Carlos were going to fight over that decision, but Carlos said Areina HAD to return."

"Probably to help get Orin's life force and magic back from Mordred." Areina remarked.

"I think so….but Meygan...she wanted to do more than put a protective spell in place. She wanted you in a shell, Areina. I think she saw what I saw in regards to you...with Zach...but Mathen...I'm glad you're a tier 5 fire wizard, a legit one at that."

"Thanks, but are you sure about talking to Carlos? What if it's against the Fates' design to take away your gift?"

"I think it still needs to be done, for Rei-Rei. The three of us together...fighting together...I missed out on that, and now I got to feel what it was like..."

One Hour Later

Kevin lay next to his exhausted wife as she slept. She was going on 20 hours sleeping already and he sensed that she was regaining all her powers, even her demon ones. Areina's magic had returned about an hour and a half ago, but because of Meygan's extra magicks and her demon powers, she was still out. Etrigan had stayed as well, recovering rather quickly from Meygan's blood, but he also offered his protection while she recovered.

There was a knock at the door and Kevin flew over to it and opened it.

It was Marik…..the grown version. His jeans and shirt seemed so out of place for the man who was truly a child. "Yeah?"

"Is she up?"

"She's still sleeping."

"This late, Kev? I didn't think it would take this long to recover." Marik looked worried.

"I'm up." Meygan said at the doorway, looking and sounding crabby. "What?"

"I wanted to say thanks; for...you know..."

"Bailing your ass out when I told you **not** to come?" she teased him. "I just can't believe you three held him off for me to recover and nail him."

"And he's dead now! We won!" Marik said excitedly.

Meygan didn't share that happiness. She rubbed her eyes.

"Mey?" Marik asked as he noticed she wasn't happy.

"I'm good." she answered, not looking at him.

Kevin rubbed her shoulders.

"Kev...can you go cook me a roast. Please?" she asked.

Kevin grinned as he kissed her cheek. "Ok and you better eat it all." And he left out the back door

"Mey-mey...what's wrong?" Marik asked her.

"He's not dead. His body...it's not there anymore. I went back late last night."

"You're being paranoid."

"I'm not; this isn't over."

"So why hasn't he tried to finish us off while our guard is down?"

"He's waiting for his moment."

"Can I ask you something...it's important..." Marik asked as he absorbed that detail.

"Yeah; go ahead." Meygan yawned.

"Was I meant to keep both souls...or was it all really just a screw up by Carlos?"

"It was a screw up; but a good one." Meygan was smiling.

"I want him to take away my adult soul." Marik said straight out.

"That's up to you. I can't tell you which way to go."

"Do you want me to?" Marik asked her.

"I can't answer that, but Rei-Rei could." Meygan sat down on the couch. "I should just use my fire magic to cook that meat. I'm strangely starving."

"Too bad your magic is gone for the moment. Back to the matter at hand though;Mathen said she could be mad at me for leaving her... but...I had to save them." Marik said as he sat beside his sister.

"I know, and I can't persuade you to do it or not. Sometimes it's a curse; you know you're supposed to be dead, but you're not. Juggling two lives is rough and merging them is impossible most of the time."

"I took Areina's precog away." Marik said, hoping to lift the mood of the room.

"Thank you. I've tried to limit it, since you didn't mean to activate it….even though it has helped some. It just happened, but it still broke through my mental shields in her head..."

"It was time, she had it for the time she needed it. To help with Orin, as well as keep at least Grandpa, Uncle Terry, and dad safe."

"True, and don't you have to talk to Orin, Areina and Mathen anyway?"

"I did, an hour ago."

"Ah." That was when Kevin returned with the roast on a plate and he set it on his wife's lap. "You knew?"

"That you were hungry? Um, telepathy..."

Meygan picked up the roast and took a bit in it, making the guys there laugh.

"Wow, I guess 20 hours of sleep will make a girl hungry." Kevin said as he got control of his laughter.

"Imudhs..." Meygan chewed her food and swallowed before trying again. "You better hope I'm not pregnant. Otherwise, you'll have to grill my food for nine months..." she teased happily.

"You're not." Marik remarked.

"Thank you, foreseer...as if I need that to be announced..."

Kevin's eyes lit up. "You could be..." He waggled his eyebrows and Meygan laughed.

"Kevin, I JUST had Kal, so there's no way." Meygan said with a glare.

"Aww..."

Meygan then felt his mating heat and she shook her head, taking another bite from the roast as she blushed.

"How long before we go back to the past?" Marik asked, realizing that his big sister's blush was a signal for him to leave.

"This afternoon, then we leave the past tomorrow night."

Kevin grinned happily.

Meanwhile at the West House

Brian and Iesha sat on the long sofa as the six year old speedster rested her broken leg. It had been put in a cast when they got to Metro Tower the night before; and went from her foot all the way to her hip. Artemis and Wally had decided to ground Iesha, but they didn't know how just yet, so they were in the kitchen discussing it. Bart was leaning against the doorway frame, watching the young speedster.

"So Uncle Bart, what are they saying?" Iesha asked.

"Kid, you're looking at being grounded for at least a year. I wouldn't make any noise to add to it." he said in a teasing tone.

Iesha cringed in worry.

Artemis and Wally entered the living room; arms folded, trying to look stern. Bart wisely inched out of the way as they stared at their wayward daughter.

Iesha sat up, looking nervous.

"What are we supposed to do with you, Iesha?" Wally spoke sternly.

Brian barely contained his laughter as he thought of what he could answer to that.

"Um...love me?" she answered sweetly and Brian fell off the couch laughing his head off.

Artemis glared at her step-son as he choked on his laughter in this 'shut up now or die' moment.

"What did we ask you to do, Iesha?" Wally asked his daughter sternly.

"Stay safe in the past, but Daddy, I didn't want to be safe. I wanted to save you and Mommy." Iesha protested.

"And you wound up getting your leg broken. Zoom nearly killed you, Ie!" Wally raised his voice.

"But...but Wes got to me and stopped him!" Iesha had tears in her eyes.

"And Zoom had his mind wrecked by Wes as a result." Artemis stepped up to the couch and sat down on the floor next to her daughter.

"Iesha...you know Wes love you, right?" Wally started again, gently.

"Um...yeah. He likes me, likes me." Iesha admitted.

"No sweetie. I don't understand it myself but you are Wes' soulmate. That means you have his heart and soul." Artemis explained to her daughter.

Iesha had a look of understanding on her face. "OH." She blushed.

"He went with to you and Marik to keep you safe, and all because you followed Marik." Artemis sighed. "You realize that you're grounded."

"Yeah. I know."

"Two weeks. No tv. No games. No outside UNLESS you are training." Wally told her, laying out her punishment.

"Ok Daddy." Iesha smiled then hissed as her broken leg started to flare in pain. "OW!"

"Ie, what's wrong!?" Brian, Wally and Bart rushed to her as Artemis pulled her into her lap.

"My leg...it hurts..."

Wally used his hand to vibrate through the cast, breaking it in two seconds flat.

That was when the pain in Iesha's leg went away and she put her full weight onto her previously broken leg. "Hey! My leg's all better!" She threw her arms up to celebrate

"Crap. Guess she got her speed healing..." Artemis shook her head as Iesha excitedly tested her leg by speeding around the living room.

The grown speedsters grinned deviously.

While Iesha was Celebrating

Wesley Kent sat on the back yard steps of his home, looking over at Iesha's, sighing wistfully. He felt better, other than a headache, but what he did weighed on his young mind. He was so mad and he opened the mental floodgates of his powers and he was drunk on that power; which scared him.

"Wes; we need to talk." A voice boomed behind him.

Wesley jumped; he forgot to keep his mind on his surroundings. He turned back to see his dad standing there.

"Why didn't you stay in the past with the rest of the kids?" Conner asked, wanting that answer first.

"Because Marik was leaving and he couldn't fight alone, even in his grown up form. He told me and Ie that with our powers, the three of us could help Omega. Iesha wanted to save her parents so badly." Wes saw his dad's face; there was sympathy there.

"I know the feeling, I was the same once...after your mom went missing."

"Really?"

"She doesn't want you to know this, but you need to know that I share your feelings about your soul mate. During Kaldur's undercover mission, M'gann did the same thing to him that you did to Zoom."

"I know about that, Ie told me when I said I broke Zoom's mind." Wes stopped when he dad held up a hand to stop him.

"Right, well it wasn't until after Artemis's death that she also infiltrated the Reach by becoming a right hand to Kaldur. It was two weeks later that Artemis, as Tigress, as well as Deathstroke attacked. La'gaan's leg was broken by Deathstroke and Artemis took M'gann to not only protect her, but help fix Kaldur. I was so upset when La'gaan made the accusation about me not caring for her anymore that I showed I still loved her." Conner said.

"I do love Iesha...she's beautiful, inside and out..." Wes blushed.

"And that's how I feel about your mother, her White Martian form didn't even scare me when I first saw it, I still saw her as the woman I loved."

"Dad...it scared me when I broke Zoom's mind. I was so mad, and stuff happened. I don't know if I want all this power anymore. What if I do it again and I can't stop?"

"Things will be alright; Zoom wouldn't have stopped coming after the speedsters, it's just who he is, and M'gann regretted doing that to Kaldur after she saw the truth in his mind as she was breaking it."

"But still...how can I protect Iesha if I can't control myself? I mean, you had to deal with Luthor and didn't you want to take him out?"

Conner scoffed. "More like it was your Uncle Clark I wanted to take out more. Sure I wanted to take out Luthor, but Clark didn't want anything to do with me for the longest time, and I hated him for that. We learn over time to control our powers and our feelings. You're young and your powers are still raw, give yourself time."

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in the past. I should have- Delta is my responsibility, but Marik had a good point, and he kept saying he couldn't let it happen again. He had to prevent it all; I kinda saw some of his...sight."

"He saw that without him…Mathen, Orin and Areina would die..." Conner said, finally realizing what happened with six year old Marik.

"So is he really going to give up being an adult? For Rei-Rei?"

"That's hard to answer; you'd have to ask him."

"He's been thinking about it."

Suddenly, Wes felt the strongest headache ever and grabbed his head.

"WES!? M'gann, something's wrong with Wes!" Conner yelled.

All of a sudden a blur came from Wally's house to the stops and Iesha stood there in a panic. "WES!? What's wrong?"

"Ie….but your leg?" Wes said through the pain.

"My speed healing kicked in! I'm all better but you need to rest." She said softly. "Is your headache bad?"

M'gann showed up and grabbed her third born. "Darn it; the strain is finally taking its toll. I need to get the blocks in place and he needs to sleep." M'gann assured the tiny speedster.

"Can I stay with him?" Iesha asked.

"Yes, but he needs absolute silence to rest." M'gann answered.

"I can do that."

With that, M'gann carried Wes inside and Iesha calmly walked beside her.

" _Conner, could you go to the past to get Kara?"_

" _Sure, I'll head over to Dick's now."_


	24. Chapter 24

Outside Wayne Manor

The kids were playing hide and seek outside (luckily Bruce and Dick had fixed the well that Rei-Rei had fallen into). Little Bruce and Jason had already been found so they were playing on their own. Reiena was watching the kids by herself, and smiled as she watched her grandchildren play while Reilie was looking for the rest of Delta.

"Jay, LEAVE ME ALONE!" cried Bruce as Jason chased his twin brother all over the Wayne property, throwing fireballs at him.

"Oh c'mon! Stay still! I promise not to burn you!" Jason called out.

"JASON." Reiena cried out as she saw her grandsons arguing after looking toward the area the rest of the kids were playing in.

"What?" The twins said together.

"WHAT did I tell you about going after your brother with fire?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Now why were you chasing him around?"

"I wanted to show him I can make fire move like the waves in the ocean but he ran!" Jason looked like he did more than he was letting on and Bruce hid behind their grandmother.

"Jason...what ELSE..." Reiena asked.

"Um...nothing else."

"He threw a fireball at me to get my attention!"

"JASON!" Reiena said. "Don't you know about your brother's tendency to dehydrate quickly."

"Yea, but I tried yelling; and he ignored me!" Jason countered.

Reiena sighed.

Rini was chuckling in the trees above them softly so as to not give away his position.

"Rini, I can hear you." Reiena said.

"Sorry but Ari sighs just like that when they argue."

"Well, it comes with being a parent. Jason, why don't you go play with your cousin, Rei-Rei, I'm sure you two can come up with some amazing fire attacks."

"YEAH!" Jason took off running and Bruce breathed a sigh of relief.

"How about something to drink, I'm sure you're a little dehydrated." Reiena said.

"Sure, Grandma." Bruce said and with that the two of them headed into the Manor.

Five Minutes Later

"Grandma?"

"What's wrong, Bruce."

"I know that you promised to get Jay something because he was sick….but…"

Reiena smiled at her grandson. "Oh Bruce, there is already something waiting for you in your time."

Bruce tilted his head in confusion.

That look made Reiena smile. "We all told you the story about me and your Uncle Dick living in the circus and I was friends with a white tiger there named Saba. Well when I was seven, I made my debut in the actual acts."

"You were on the trapeze before Uncle Dick?"

"Goodness no; back then I was very scared of heights, but I found the act I wanted to do when I was five. Dick and I were playing hide and seek; and I ran into the tent where Dave the fire eater was and became captivated by the movement of the fire. Dave agreed to train me and it only took two years, faster than he thought it would, so I joined the acts early. After my debut, mom and dad surprised me with a large stuffed white tier. Since Jason has something I made for him, I'll get a message to Areina so she'll know I want Saba to go to you."

Bruce's eyes widened. "Really?"

"I'm cherishing my time with you and your brother, and don't EVER want either of you to forget me." It was at that moment that she once again thought about the fact that this was going to be her ONLY interaction with her grandsons and she started crying.

"Don't cry, grandma; I'm sure you're watching over us in our time." Bruce said as he wiped away a tear.

"You and Jason sure help this old grandma feel better." Rei said with a chuckle as she hugged Bruce.

The Future

Kevin had gone off to check on his parents, Wes and Luna, before taking Meygan to Metro Tower.

Meygan was alone in their large house and she sat on the couch, feeling exhausted but better as her magicks were returning to her. A feeling of dread came over her and her eyes darted around, slowly rising from the couch. She took her time looking around her, feeling the oppressive feeling of evil around her.

Meygan felt the fear rise inside her but she pushed it away, knowing that fear would cloud her judgment. Her hands faintly glowed, hinting at her diminished state. Then, before she could challenge that growing evil, Kevin came back.

"Hey, my Princess...you ready?" He then saw how she was before she turned around. "What's wrong?" he asked, suspicious.

"Nothing...it's nothing, just paranoia." Meygan added as she tried to keep Kevin from pressing.

"Ready to go get our kids?" Kevin walked over and picked her up in his arms.

"Yeah..." Meygan sighed and let her husband take her to Metro Tower.

Twenty Minutes Later

Percival was regaling the Grayson kids with stories from Arthur's time and the kids were enjoying it. Just as Percival finished a story about Arthur walking in on Serenity with her first husband and losing it; Meygan's phone alarm went off, telling them it was time to go to the past.

"Well, I can't wait to meet the children, I shall see you all later." Percival remarked and left the young heroes to meet with the others going back to get their children.

"Ok Gear. Fire it up!" Mathen cried.

"You've got it." Gear said.

The time portal powered up and the portal appeared before them.

Orin picked up Areina and she protested. "I want to carry you." he countered.

When they walked through, Kevin did the same thing for Meygan, who didn't protest. "Wish us luck," Kevin told everyone as he walked through the portal then it closed behind them.

"It's the past, you'll be fine." Syfon said with a smile as he stood beside his father.

Percival was the only one who seemed unsure.

"It will be fine Percival, don't worry." Mathen said. "Crap, we were suppose to go with them..."

"Yea." Marik said with a pout.

Gear fired up the portal again and the oldest Graysons went through this time.

"Can't believe the portal closed early." Syfon stated.

Gear started looking and saw that this portal had a limit set on it.

"It was set to four at a time; I wonder if Max added that part."

"Maybe she did. A good idea though; don't want an army of bad guys going to the past," Syfon added.

Five Minutes Later, the Past

In the past, the kids were outside running around and they managed to pull Bruce Wayne out into the light.

"This is fun, Batpa." Rini said as she flew around.

"It is, Rini." Bruce said as he was smiling while the children played.

"So...could I get a bat costume? I can be the new Batman," she teased.

"I'm supposed to be Batman when I'm older." Little Jason said as he ran up to his cousin.

"But I want to be Batman," Rini protested.

"Marik said I"m Batamn when we're grown up." Jason argued back.

"Oh." Rini sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"It's alright; Jason, let Rini be Batman for today, then you can be it whenever you're ready." Bruce said as he didn't want to see Rini cry.

"Ok Batpa." Jason ran off to chase after his twin while Rini was sadly looking at her grandpa.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"I wanted to be Batman too."

"Well, you can be Batgirl, or Batwoman. That way you're a true Bat just like your cousin." Bruce stated.

"Kirima's going to be Batgirl...but yea, I can be Batwoman since I'm older than she will be." Rini said as she started to perk up.

Old Bruce held Rini as she snuggled against him.

Just then little Bruce came running up to them. "Don't listen to Jason, he's just being crazy; you can be Batman."

Then there was a pop and a portal opened up where the others were playing

"Ahhhhhh." The kids screamed and all ran toward Older Bruce.

Rini was trying to get away from her grandpa but he didn't let go.

"It's okay, it's okay." Rini said as she continued to squirm.

Orin popped through first, carrying Areina.

"Hey boys!" Orin let his wife down onto her feet.

"MOM! DAD!" young Jason and Bruce cried, running to their parents. Just as the twins were hugging their parents, two more people came through and Rini busted out of Bruce's arms flying.

Reilie got there first. "MOMMY! DADDY!"

The parents were happy to be with this children as the portal closed. while the rest of the kids were greeting the two couples, another portal opened up.

"Looks like somebody forgot to go first," Meygan teased as Mathen and Marik came through. Marik changed back into a kid and went to Rei-Rei, who turned her back to her twin.

"Rei-Rei, I can explain!"

"How about in private you two. I'll go along to make sure grandpa's house doesn't get destroyed." Mathen said. The three of them headed off inside.

Five Minutes Later, Inside the Manor

Rei-rei, Marik and Mathen headed for the entertainment room and the two boys could see that the six year old fire controller was mad.

"Why did you leave me?" Rei-rei asked as she created a fireball.

"I had to save Mathen; I saw him, Orin and Ari die, I wasn't going to let that happen!"

Rei-rei was still holding the fireball and glaring at her brothers...then she released the glare then fireball and hugged her twin.

"I understand now; we can't always be together. There will be mission that need either of us but not the other. We will always have our twin bond and nothing can break that. You were Mathen's twin first and you still have that soul, helping him comes first."

"What changed your mind?" Mathen asked.

"Aunt Rei. We talked and she told me a story about a time her and daddy were apart. I realized that even though she was away from him they still knew what the other was going to do to save her. We have that and so do you and Mathen."

"Not anymore, I am going to ask Uncle Carlos to take away my adult soul. I can't keep running off to save his butt now that YOU'RE my twin. You shouldn't have to share me, that's not fair…we have the stronger bond."

Reirei was emotionless at first...then she glared at Marik again. "No!"

"What?" Mathen and Marik asked excitedly

"You helped in the war in a way only you can. Mey-Mey might be an Omni wizard, but she couldn't fight the way you did since she had to stop Zach. Keep the adult soul and change when you need to help Alpha…until we're older that is…because Delta will need you then." Rei-Rei said

"You're SURE?" Marik asked.

"Yes, keep it." His twin sister answered.

Marik didn't know what to say but he knew a way to thank her. The young Earth wizard used his magic to pull just a bit of dirt from a plant nearby to him and closed his hands around it. This took just a moment but he soon opened his hands and a beautiful fiery colored stone was in his hands.

"Wow…"

"Put this in your wedding ring when you are ready to marry. It's a special fire topaz, you know since your element is fire and all. They don't normally look like this, but with my magic I made it actually look like fire."

Rei-Rei's eyes widened. "Does this mean you approve of me and Rodney?"

"I always have, but I just don't want to see you broken hearted." Marik stated.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"You're not going to yell anything about 'NOW YOU'RE ACCEPTING THIS'." Mathen said, making his presence known…..after letting his siblings make up.

"Oh Math, sorry we forgot about you." Rei-Rei said with a soft blush.

Mathen smiled. "It's alright, as long as you two made up; I don't mind being ignored.

"Are you all the only ones that came to get us?"

"NO, some had to wait, Wes and Ie are staying home through, but I know Conner and some others are coming."

"What happened to Wes and Ie?" The young twins asked, as Marik didn't know about Wes' strain.

"We'll talk about that with the others when the second wave gets here."

With that, the twins and oldest Grayson boy headed back to the kitchen.

Two Hours Later

While the others of Delta were playing Red Light Green Light, Jason wanted to get to know his grandmother while he was in this time. The little fire controller had been caught moving first, and he learned so much, but as they continued to talk, Reiena had a question form in her mind.

"Jason, can I ask YOU something?"

"Sure, grandma."

"Why did you choose the codename Phoenix?"

Jason wasn't sure if he could answer, but Rini entered his mind. _"It's okay, she knows a lot about our time because of Ari."_

"Well, it's because of my name really...and what happened to Uncle Jason. He died and even though a villain brought him back, he became like a phoenix."

Reiena's eyes softened. "…..so you know the whole story of what happened to him?"

"No, just that he died in the line of duty and that immortal, Ra's, brought him back. I only know Ra's because he came after me and Bruce while mommy and Aunt Serenity were being held captive."

Reiena's eyes widened.

"It's alright, grandma; Dy and David saw the error of their ways and that's how Da'shaun is with us, his parents are heroes now. And daddy beat Ra's and the other one out of the house no problem, then Uncle Dick and the rest of the original team showed up to check on us."

"So Dy and David helped them get away?"

"Yea, and when I saw Dy again, I was ready to protect mommy."

"I bet you were." Reiena said with a laugh in her voice.

"Then I found out that Dy helped mommy get away, so I accepted that."

"You're going to be a wonderful hero. You've already learned to trust your family and teammates, but how did you find out about Areina and Serenity being taken?"

"I was spying a while after Dy became a hero."

Reiena smiled. "You know what, why don't we meditate, it could help you out."

"Mommy does that with her fire power."

"Oh, well I'm sure your great grandfather told her I did that at times."

"Grandma, do you wish you could have raised mommy, or are you happy knowing what you know?"

Reiena was thrown off by this question. "You talk to Carlos in your time, don't you?"

"Yea, he's Dr. Fate now."

"Well, if I remember right, Nabu, the Dr. Fate here is his father, and there is something he says. Fate cannot intervene in situations where chaos does not get out of control. I've accepted that I can't be there to see her grow up, or even see any of you grow up as well, but I know you all have the strength you need to be great heroes."

"I'll always remember this, grandma."

"I know sweetie; I'm sure this time I'll lose SOME of what's happened here, but I'm also sure that Carlos or even the Master Fates will let me keep my memories of Delta Squad." Reiena said as a tear fell.

Jason reached up and wiped his grandmother's tear away.

"Well…you sorry you got caught first." Reiena said as she hugged her grandson.

"No, I'm glad we could talk." Jason said as he returned the hug.

With that, the two fire controllers got ready to meditate.

"The best way to learn control while you meditate is to have a small fireball and train your mind to focus ONLY on that fireball."

"Okay….umm, I'm not so good at MAKING fire yet, could you give me a fireball?"

"Sure."

With that, Reiena created a fireball for her grandson and he took control of it then closed his eyes and the two of them calmed their minds to focus on the fire.

Meanwhile at the Pool

Da'Shaun had climbed out of his walker and was crawling to get away from the adults. He went for the pool and he laughed as he sat on the edge. Molly was feeding Kal again while she and Terra were talking as Olivia burped Seri. It was Olivia that noticed that Da'Shaun was out of his Walker.

"Um...where did he go?" she asked the other two ladies.

Terra stood up and saw Da'Shaun next to the pool. "I see him!" Terra started heading his way.

As that was happening, King Orin and Old Bruce were in the kitchen, eating and talking.

"Are you sad to see the children go?" Old Bruce asked.

"I am. These children made me think of my decisions, as King and as a husband; especially with the infant, Da'Shaun."

"He's a strong little guy isn't he? I'm sure his parents saw the error of their ways before he was born." Bruce replied.

"I have heard."

Outside, Da'shaun laughed as he grabbed his toes to lean back. Terra was coming toward him and he saw it. He moved to crawl away but fell into the pool.

"DA'SHAUN! HE'S IN THE POOL!" Terra screamed.

King Orin crashed through the kitchen window and into the pool in under two seconds. Da'shaun however was floating on the surface, giggling as the king of Atlantis took him into his large arms.

"You are quite adventurous indeed." King Orin said with a smile.

"Yes." Da'shaun said.

"Wait...did you...just...speak?" King Orin was shocked as he exited the pool with the six month old child.

"Yes." Da'shaun said with a smile.

"Ro is gonna kill me!" Terra cried then she stopped in her tracks. "…he spoke!"

"Your Delta squad is very special, I hope everyone knows this." King Orin remarked.

The other adults there stood around, not sure what to make of it.

"Wes isn't even here." Olivia commented. "How is he doing this?"

At that moment, a large portal opened up, and all the adults took up fighting positions.

Damian came out, helping Red Hood along as it was pretty apparent that both of them had been in a fight.

"Uncle Damian." Part of Delta said as they came out of hiding.

"Uncle Jay." The rest of Delta cried out.

Behind them were three more shadows and Eolus, Carlos and Vincent came through. The portal closed behind him. He noticed the stances. "Wow; I feel loved." he joked.

Reiena and Jason had joined the group of heroes ready to fight. "Wouldn't you do the same if you were protecting kids?" Little Jason asked.

"Naw, I'd shoot them." Jay replied.

"Or I'd behead them before they ever got to you." Damian added.

"Uncles...…" Delta said together, admonishing the two Bats for wanting to break Bruce's code.

"We were raised differently, young ones," Damian said. "We are always toeing the line for justice. Sometimes, those we care for need real justice, whether it's a bullet or katana."

Delta laughed.

"What are we, chopped liver?" One of the shadows remarked.

"Only on Sundays, Eolus." Older Jason joked.

Old Reiena glared at Jason as Eolus looked ready to fight.

"Where's Areina? Vincent asked.

"She's resting, whatever she went through was draining." Reiena answered. "Orin's watching over her."

"I need to see her, excuse me." Vincent walked passed everyone and Old Bruce stood in the kitchen doorway, blocking Vincent.

"Like I'm intimidated, I want to see my sister." Vincent bluntly told the Dark Knight.

"Do not wake her; both she and Meygan need rest. Understand?"

"Yes."

Old Bruce stepped aside, allowing Vincent inside.

Little Jason went to old Bruce. "Swaaayyy...can you teach me, Batpa?" he asked.

"It takes decades to hone, you'll get there." Bruce said with a smile.

The adults in the area shivered as it was always scary when Bruce smiled...even more so when Batman smiled.

Eolus had been laughing. "Oh man!'Batpa'! So great; I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"I wouldn't...…..he's already threatened me, Dick and Tim if we use that, and you DON'T want the punishment if you do." Reiena warned the Amazon/Demigod.

Eolus just kept laughing.

"So...just so you all know, we won. We are healing and cleaning up the mess left behind. So...it's gonna be a few days before you all can go home." Carlos explained.

"Are my parents ok?" Rodney asked.

"They are. I hid them in my tower to protect them." Carlos answered.

Rodney sighed in relief.

"Momma?" Dashaun said from King Orin's arms.

"Your parents are just fine, I'm sure, little one. Let's head inside, Da'shaun. I bet you're hungry." King Orin took the infant back inside.

"Um...did he just talk?"

"You should have been here a few moments before you came, he answered King Orin's questions." Terra stated.

"Wow..." Carlos shook his head. "He's not supposed to until..."

"Damian, you and I need to have a talk." Reiena stated.

"um...…."

"Don't worry, I'll explain in private."

With that, the two Bats headed off to a secluded area.

Secluded Area

The two bats walked away to a quiet and Damian was ready to attack Rei with a hug; but he didn't see it coming when Rei hugged him.

"What!?"

"I already know who you are. Delta AND Omega have mentioned your name so I talked to Jay. I know a lot of my advice will live long past me, so here's is my advice to you; don't worry about who your maternal family is, we're here to be who we were meant to be." Reiena said as she released the hug.

Damian, however, didn't want it to end, so he returned the hug.

"Damian, it's okay."

"If only I could tell you how to save me…" Damian said as he quickly released the hug.

"You were fated to be there for Delta, so no more about it." Reiena remarked.

Damian smiled.

"You got Talia's smile, but you look like Bruce in so many ways."

"How do you know who my mother is?"

"Jay and I had a talk remember…"

"Leave it to Jay…"

"I went to him about you, not the other way around. The kids mentioned you some, then Omega did while they were planning, and well you know Dick and I, not only hyper but curious."

"That's what made you good detectives." Damian replied.

"So, are you in the hero game?" Rei asked with a smile.

"I AM Bruce's son, of course I'm in the game. Tim's grandson WAS Robin but gave up the name and took Red Robin since I never really had my time."

"How long before you're taken from us were you Robin?" Reiena's curiosity getting stronger now.

"Only six months, but it was nice fighting at Father's side, but now I fight by my brother, your daughter, and a friend of their's side."

"What brother?"

"Do you remember Terry?"

"Areina's friend; he's the one that came back in time with her, Meygan and Vincent."

"Because of Cadmus, Terry is genetically father's son."

"Wow…" Reiena was stunned.

"He does Father's mantle proud."

"I'm sure he does, so any idea how we explain you to Bruce?"

"I'm just a guy that found out his secret and wanted to help." Damian said as he smiled.

"We can try, but you look like Bruce did at…whatever age you are."

Damian scoffed a laugh. "Technically I'm in my 40's; but thanks to Ra's I look like I'm in my 20's."

"Ra's sounds like he gets more maniacal after I die." Reiena said and there was no hesitation about her fate.

"You really HAVE accepted it, haven't you?"

"Yes." Reiena answered. "We better head back before Delta overwhelms Jay."

"You're right." Damian said and with that, the two bats headed inside.

Meanwhile, inside the Manor, Vincent was looking for his sister, and after asking Alfred, he headed for the right room.

Molly was inside, checking up Areina and the baby. "Hmmm...Well, your magic fully returned, and most of your strength."

"And the baby?" Orin asked anxiously.

"This little one is quite protected. And..."

"And what?" Areina asked.

"There's two of them, boy and a girl…in separate eggs."

"TWO!" Orin and Areina said, and the excitement caused Areina to faint.

Then there's a knock on the door and the door opened slightly. "Rain? You okay?"

Molly went to the door. "She just passed out from the news I gave her. Come in, and wait for her to come too."

Vincent went inside and closed the door. "What news?"

"We're having twins...….again." Orin answered.

Vincent's jaw dropped. "Are you potent or something, Orin?" he teased.

"...either he must be or my side is determined to produce more twins than any other family." Areina said as she came to at the sound of Vincent's voice.

"Rain!" Vincent ran to the bed and sat down, hugging his sister. "I'm so glad you're ok. I didn't want you to go back."

"I'm sure, but I had to get Orin's life force and magic back, I wasn't going to leave it in that brat's hands." Areina said as she returned the hug.

"I could've done it for you, but I knew Meygan kept a spell on the babies just in case. And..." Vincent eyed his older sister. "...I know that Meygan is still VERY weak. Her magic wasn't enough but she tried to keep from taking everyone else's magic."

"She did a dozy on me, but everyone else only lost a sliver of their magic."

"Why did that happen?"

"Because my power isn't magic by nature, and since I was wearing my shell, I was a wizard when she cast that spell."

"Oh yeah; forgot about the shell. So...boys, girls, or one of each?"

"A boy and a girl. I already know I want the girl to be named Kirima." Areina answered.

Orin grew quiet. Hearing his mom's name made him think about her and all the stories he heard as a kid.

"It's only proper, your mom's memory needs to be carried on." Areina said with a smile.

"And Arthur for a boy." Orin spoke up.

"Now that's a cool combo of names! Kirima and Arthur."

"I don't know about Arthur...….maybe as a middle name." Areina stated.

"Why sis? It's an awesome name! It means he gets to be king." Vincent laughed.

"What name did you want?" Orin asked.

"I DON'T want my son called Arty…we already have one in the family with that nickname. There is a League member I want to honor...….what about Oliver."

"Hey..."Vincent nodded his approval.

Orin nodded as well. "You have to carry them both for nine months…with swollen feet, back pain and 3am cravings."

"Yea, and depending on Molly's orders, you may have to carry me around everywhere at some point."

"That's right, this is going to be hard on you." Molly remarked.

"I consider it a privilege...since you're Queen and all." Orin teased, kissing his wife.

"Yea...but I'm sleepy, how about we talk later, and this doesn't leave this room."

"No problem sis. I need to check on Meygan." Vincent got up.

"I'll go take the boys off of everyone's hands. I need to play with them, and hug them." Orin got up and pulled the covers up to Areina's shoulders, and he kisses her cheek. "Sleep. I got the boys."

Areina yawned. "Right...…" And with that she was asleep.

Vincent, Molly and Orin quietly left the room.

Meygan and Kevin's Room

Kevin laughed as Kal used his lips to push away the bottle nipple. He and Meygan were in a first floor room, with a balcony and doors which were open as Rini and Reilie were trying to tell their version of things they did in the past.

Meygan sat up in the California King bed, and she looked tired as she tried to pay attention to all of her babies.

"My Princess, I think Kal is looking for mommy." He got up from the chair and crossed the room, to hand Kal over and he was happy to be back in Meygan's arms.

"I don't know if I can feed him anything from me." Meygan held her son. "Why don't you go talk to J'onn for a bit, I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"I think I will, thank you; are you sure you have these three under control."

"I have it."

Five Minutes Later

Rini and Reilie had told her that they had watched some of it through a video spell but they wanted to know about what they DIDN'T see.

"Girls, there is plenty of time to talk about the fight when we get back home. So what all happened with you three?"

Reilie started tearing up. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Why, Duchess?" Meygan asked, wondering what Reilie had done.

"All those times I was mean to Rini….and back sassing you and daddy. I was…what did Batpa call it?" Reilie remarked then turned to her big sister.

"Mind jacked."

"Right, I was mind jacked."

Meygan's eyes widened.

"So was Aunt Brie, it was someone named Queen Bee."

It was then that Meygan's eyes went red.

"Don't worry momma; Grandma M'gann, Great Great Uncle J'onn, and Cousin Erica chased her out of their minds and protected them." Rini stated as Kal cried.

Meygan soon calmed down and Kal stopped crying. "I need to apologize to Brie for how I acted after the Javelin incident."

"So….I SHOULDN'T mention that we stole the Batmobile….huh?" Reilie said.

Rini then spoke up. "Brie was the ring leader though, momma, Rei-Rei and Kara went along."

Meygan rolled her eyes. "What was your punishment….and who did you four go after?"

"Penguin…Batpa said even though we DID endanger innocent lives, we exposed Peguin's hidden weapons and that helped KEEP him in jail for a while." Reilie answered.

"Before I picked up on the mind jacking; Kara, Rei-Rei and Reilie had to help fix the Batmobile and Aunt Brie was pretty much on lockdown then once the Batmobile was fixed, she had to wash and wax it. After Queen Bee was removed, all Aunt Brie had to do was wash and wax the Batmobile."

"Wow, I heard Grandpa could be harsh, but considering this had happened after the Javilen incident, I'm not surprised." Meygan said.

Just then, Kevin came into the room. "So did I miss anything?"

"Yea, you may want to smash Queen Bee when we get home. I'll tell you more later; I need to go talk to my baby sister." Meygan said as she handed off Kal to his father.

"Okay, you do that, and I'll start teaching my boy here some kicks." Kevin remarkedand Meygan headed out.

"He's already good at that, daddy, he did get momma good while he was inside her…then he was wanting to fight Zach as we watched."

"Well then, guess we'll have to work on punching next." Kevin said as he carefully held Kal with one arm and punched at the air with the other.

Soon enough Kal smiled and followed his father's move.

"You'll be a wonderful part of Delta, won't you?" Kevin asked.

" _Yes, daddy."_ Kal said into his father's mind.

" _So, you've been talking to your sisters huh?"_

" _And the other kids, but not as much as Rini since momma and Uncle Jason were gone."Kal said with a smile._

Entertainment Room

Brie was in the enterainment room, staying out of Meygan's sight as she didn't want a repeat of her big sister's anger after the Javelin incident. The rest of Delta was with their family or in Marik and Rei-Rei's case they were still getting over their separation.

"I just can't face my big sister…."

"And why is that?" a voice asked.

Brie jumped off the couch at the sound of the voice and was quick to climb the bookshelves. "I'm sorry Mey-Mey."

"Brie, it's okay; I know about the incident with Penguin….and that you were mind jacked by Queen Bee."

Brie started to tear up and Meygan walked over to the shelves, then held out her arms.

"It's alright, I'm not mad." Meygan said and Brie reluctantly front flipped into her big sister's arms.

"You're not?"

"No. Queen Bee is a powerful enemy, she can control people in ways that aren't easily detectable. I also know that Reilie was mind jacked too."

"The Martians here helped free us from her control."

"I heard, and I'm sure once we get home and tell our M'gann, she will be going after Queen Bee in our time."

"Why?"

"Well, you know how Lex Luthor was Superman's arch enemy?" Meygan asked; receiving a nod. "Queen Bee has ticked off M'gann so much as it is."

"What has she done?"

Meygan knew her little sister wouldn't let this go. "She not only use Beast Boy to lure M'gann into a trap, but used her powers to kill his mother and now…well let's just say that she messed with the wrong kids."

"Wow, and I thought Deathstroke was bad." Brie remarked.

"Different kinds of 'bad', sis."

Meygan hugged her baby sister to her. "But don't worry about that right now. Just focus on being you...without stealing a ride from the Javelin or the Batmobile, ok?"

Brie smiled big. "How about a ride, but only with an adult?" She asked.

Meygan nodded.

In the Hallways; a Few Minutes Later

Jason (Red Hood) was walking around the manor and found himself outside his old room. He opened the door to look inside and was shocked...it was the same as they day they left for Europe to chase Joker. Just as he got over the shock he heard someone coming.

Jason turned around quickly and it was Alfred, checking on the young children and healing adults.

"Hello Master Jason, a stroll down memory lane I see." Alfred said as he KNEW what room Jason had look in.

"Um...yeah. Something like that. So no dust means you kept it clean?" Jason asked.

"As if you would have to ask. Even after finding out you were back, I kept it clean in case you returned to stay with us."

Jason had no response to that. So he changed topics. "You got any leftovers in the fridge?"

Alfred laughed. "As always, and I know you well enough...you're welcome."

Jason smiled and made his way down to the kitchen. Alfred followed, knowing that Jason had something on his mind.

As Jason piled up food on a plate and put it in the microwave to heat, he turned to Alfred. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, I mean since this war is over….."

"You always knew your purpose, Master Jason, and I believe that you will be a wonderful hero...that is if you are following the code again."

"I can't. I've toed the line too many times to do that."

"How long will you be a criminal?" Alfred asked, his curiosity peeked by Jason's last line.

"Don't know. I just...do it less."

"I mean from this time we're in to when the girls save you...how long." Alfred sternly asked.

"Like 40 years."

"Oh my...…." Alfred had nothing else to say.

"Yea, but Meygan and Molly are amazing wizards. Not to mention I took care of Tim for a while, and never let him into THAT world."

"I'm glad to hear it, my boy. Now, I have a feeling that a certain little girl has you wrapped around her little finger; a first for **any** villain."

"Very funny, Alfred. She's...just curious."

"About grenades? Yes, she is." There was a twinkle in Alfred's eyes.

"Oh that...yea, I don't get it, but I've set an age limit, so she's safe."

"I think if she came in her right now, Master Jason, she will get you to do whatever she wanted." He heard a shuffle and smiled. "As I've said..."

"Hi Grandpa Alfred! Hi Uncle Jason!" Rini flew in and hugged Jason. "I smell food!"

The men laughed.

"So...….can I have a grenade?" Rini asked with a smile.

Jason laughed as he pulled his plate from the microwave. "Nope, but you can eat from my plate if there's anything you want." Jason said then dug in and Rini took a chicken thigh and ate with gusto followed by a shy burp then she grabbed a rib.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, little one." Alfred said.

"I'm not sleepy and I was hungry; is there ice cream?" Rini asked.

"I always keep some around, any particular flavor you like and I will see if I have it." Alfred answered.

"Yummy! Um...Rocky Road please."

"Ah, that is Master Dick's favorite, and I have a secret...I make it myself." Alfred said and Rini lit up.

"YAY, can I have some please?"

"Only a little bit because young princesses must sleep."

"Batpa doesn't." Rini commented.

"Master Bruce is a grown man, but you are only six and need your rest."

"Awww...but I don't need much sleep." Rini pouted.

"She has you there, because of her demon powers, she only has to sleep about four hours a night."

"And she has yet to sleep tonight." Alfred countered.

Jason laughed. "I'd stop, Candy Cane. Alfred is the real hero in this house, and he always wins." Jason grinned as Alfred gave a pointed stare.

Rini stopped pouting and ate her ice cream before looking to Alfred. "I think I can sleep now." She held out her arms.

Alfred picked her up without much effort and shook his head as he carried her off.

Jason ate his food, and a single tear fell before he wiped it away.

He had missed Alfred and knew he was going to again once back in his own time.

One Hour Later

Jason was outside walking the grounds, thinking back to the yesterdays of his youth. It was late at night and the moon was waxen.

"Damn, this place hasn't changed..." He said to himself.

He stopped under Meygan's window and looked up. He was concerned about her slowly regaining her magic.

Not far away, in a nearby tree, a shadow was waiting for Jason to be out of sight. He looked around for a few moments. Jason then walked away.

"Now she WILL be mine." The shadow said and it left the tree, moving toward Meygan's window.

In her room, Meygan started tossing in her bed and she felt the same presence all around her. She then shot up in bed and realized that she was by herself. She assumed her husband and kids slept somewhere else so she was able to rest.

The darkness she felt was different from the other. Almost lesser in terms of evil.

Meygan got out of bed and opened the balcony door. She stepped out, hoping the fresh air would help. The two sets of darkness seemed to migrate toward her and she snapped her fingers to spark her magic to life.

"Come on...I need my magic." Meygan said after her magic didn't work.

Meygan then went back inside to reach under her pillow, and tucked the gun into her waistband. She stepped back outside and snapped her fingers again, this time getting a spark of magic to appear on a single fingertip. Meygan shook her head. "Yeah, like this is going to scare somebody."

Then it happened, one of the darknesses moved toward her, but didn't reach the young Omni wizard as someone was blocking it.

"Really, you've fought Batman and didn't think he'd teach his kids how to sense things." The person blocking the darkness stated. "Come on now Mordred, let me show you what a REAL swordsman looks like."

Mordred then showed himself, looking a bit haggard himself. "You? You think you can beat me?"

"Oh, you don't know about THIS." With that it was revealed that Jason had returned. He then put his hands out like he was holding swords. "I call the All Blades to me."

Suddenly two swords appeared in his hands, and Mordred was shocked.

"Uncle Jason! NO!" Meygan cried, leaping from the window to land behind him, reaching to stop him. She knew what the All Blades could do to her Uncle, and calling on them was a last resort.

"It's alright, Little Girl, I've mastered them." Jason said as he knew she was scared because of the legends of the All Blades.

"You think I'm afraid of those fakes? Come at me!" Mordred challenged Jason as he produced his own sword.

"Fine by me, brat." Jason said, and he went for Mordred with both swords ready to attack.

Meygan pulled out her gun and aimed at Mordred, but hesitated to pull the trigger. The other darkness she sensed was still around and Meygan knew at that point who it was; and knew that her fight for Camelot wasn't over.

While Meygan was keeping an eye on the fight, Jason had actually hurt Mordred with a couple of slices of the swords.

"I WILL end you, traitor...I do owe you for knocking me out that time."

"What…when I went to save Meygan and Areina, fine by me? Like you'd get a hit in with that sword anyway." Jason remarked then he did something that he knew would turn the fight in his favor. Taking one of the swords, he turned it on himself and cut deeply. Once the blood was on the sword, he held the other blade near the wound, and both started to glow.

Meygan could hear the commotion coming toward them. She turned to stop Vincent from running past her and that stopped Carlos and Eolus in their tracks.

"I need you three to protect the house."

"What about you?!" Vincent asked.

"Trust me, protect the house and the occupants."

"We need to protect you!" Eolus reiterated.

"And I'm your leader, DO AS I SAY." Meygan stated with a finality to her voice.

The three stood there.

"Archeron, Komos, Fate...go inside. Don't let them come out; and I mean, NO ONE."

Hearing the finality in her voice, the three went back to the house, with Eolus' words echoing, "Like we can stop Batman."

"He's not the one I'm worried about..." Meygna said to herself.

Jason and Mordred were still at it, Mordred determined not to get touched by the All Blades.

"Scared, Mordred?" Jason said as one of the blades got VERY close to Mordred...so close it cut some of his hair.

"I'm not as stupid as you think! I know what you're trying to do! With Zach dead, I can claim Meygan as my wife and kill her family. I don't want those brats around."

"Good luck getting past us all. Even if one goes down, there are more of us to protect her, her husband, and the kids." Jason said as this time he hit Mordred in the shoulder.

Mordred backed off. He blasted Jason away from him and turned his sights onto Meygan. "He can't protect you! Your magic isn't coming back. I'm the only one that can help you get it back!"

"PLEASE, you can't do jack for me." Meygan stated then Jason quietly snuck up behind the evil wizard and tried cutting his back, which worked.

"AHHHHHHH, why you filthy mortal, I'm going to end you for that."

Mordred stabbed Jason with his own sword and Mordred then summoned a gust of wind to slam Jason to the ground. Jason still held onto the All Blades as Mordred advanced on him. Meygan opened fired with her gun, risking her safety. Mordred dodged those bullets and got up to advance on her. Meygan took a pause in shooting before aiming her gun and fired again. This time Mordred couldn't avoid the bullet as the last one in the gun was a SPECIAL one. The bullet followed Mordred and soon hit him. The pain of it wasn't what hurt though, besides being a heat seeker; this bullet was a magic dampener as well. It made Mordred back up and Jason raised the All Blades up and nailed Mordred in the upper thigh and chest area. Mordred was speechless as he gasped in pain.

"Want to hang around, because if you know what these blades are then you know I COULD kill you with one perfect swipe." Jason remarked.

"You...you mortal...trash!" Mordred moved to pull away but his magic was gone and he felt every ounce of pain.

Jason and Meygan smiled at the same time, and that's when Mordred seemed to disappear on his own.

"I will never go away; I will always haunt you, Meygan."

"You can go ahead. But remember-I have a crazy uncle." She smiled.

With that Mordred was gone, and Jason released the all blades, which disappeared until they were needed again. He panted on the ground, feeling tired and exhausted as Meygan ran to him.

"I'm the crazy uncle, huh?"

"You didn't argue." Meygan said with a smile.

Jason smiled. That was when Bruce was instantly at his side, staring down at his son in a way that warned Jason that this look was different. There was something almost tangible in that look and Jason secretly believed that was fear from Bruce. Reiena and Dick were there next, followed by Vincent, Carlos and Eolus.

Meygan sighed "Well at least no one came out DURING the fight."

Areina ran up to Meygan and hugged her from behind, worried for her cousin. "I should fry you."

"But you can't, even without the amulet, your strength isn't fully back." Meygan said with a smile.

"I can still try."

"Jason! What the hell were you thinking!" Reiena cried.

"Hey, he's gone now; Meygan and Areina are safe! What more do you want!" he shouted.

"What about YOU being safe?" Dick asked him.

"Safe? Sorry, that's not my style." Jason sat up, wincing. "Just get me inside AFTER the girls are safe."

"I'm fine!" Areina cried.

Reiena glared at her daughter and Areina glared back. Dick picked up his daughter and carried her back to the house. He knew his sister and if his future niece was anything like her, those two were going to glare at each other until the sun rose.

Vincent watched as Reiena and Areina argued about her not resting enough, then after a minute, he sighed, stomped over and picked up his sister.

"Wha-? VINCENT!? PUT ME DOWN!" Areina cried.

"Sorry sis. You need to listen to your mom."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you! You don't listen to your mom!" Areina folded her arms and huffed as Vincent got her inside the manor.

"I listen to her way more than you listen to dad," he pointed out. "And Meygan may not have her magic but she didn't want you outside."

"You didn't say anything to the others!" Areina cries as Vincent Carried her to her room.

"They're not pregnant."

"I'm gonna fry you! I'm not helpless!" Areina was sat on her bed and Areina was truly planning to fry her younger brother.

"You can try, sis, but you're not going to hurt me, Dad will get mad if it comes down to powers." Vincent stood there, a very faint black glow around him.

Areina was livid; she felt her power come to the surface and she send a fire flame to her brother to singe him. But the flame never touched him. It hit this black sheen shield that formed in front of him.

Areina was shocked. "Wha-?"

"Meygan is weak right now. Which allows me...certain liberties with our bond." Vincent grinned as Areina sighed.

"I'm not helpless," she protested.

"Please, just stay here for the time being. If I have to pull this out I will; you made me a knight and one of my duties is to protect you, which I WILL do by any means." Vincent replied.

Areina was ready to protest again but gasped as a sharp pain came from her stomach. Vincent panicked and ran to get Molly as Areina curled into a ball, holding her stomach.

"I hate it when he's right."

Molly rushed in a minute later and sat on the bed as Vincent looked on. Reiena was there as well, watching with worry. Molly placed a glowing hand on Areina's stomach.

"Relax. You got too excited and...oh!"

"Kirima is saying no excietemnt, but this time I can tell about powers. Both are normal but they should be able to visit Atlantis.

Areina let out a sigh of relief.

"Happy about no powers emerging at a week?" Orin asked with a chuckle.

"YES!"

"Well everything is okay, just be careful about getting excited since Kirima doesn't like it."

"I will and thanks for getting Molly, Vincent." Areina said.

"You're welcome sis." Vincent said. "I'm going to patrol the grounds in case that brat tries again."

"See you later." The three heroes said then Vincent left the room.

"Remember Orin, no excitement…."

Orin tried pouting.

"Not going to work, but I know why the pout, as long as Kirima doesn't think Areina's in danger of overexcitement, then you can, but the moment Kirima starts protesting….STOP." Molly said. "Well, I'm out of here for the night."

"Okay, see you in the morning, Dr. Grayson." Areina said with a smile.

"Now, about that excitement I was thinking of…"

The Next Morning

Areina was cuddled by Orin, who held his wife tight to him. He kissed her exposed shoulder as they rested. A small giggle would slip from her. "I know you need rest, Areina. But I was greedy last night. Couldn't help it."

"I'm not mad. I was just as greedy." Areina moved before settling back in. "This queen thing is going to get on my nerves."

"Mine too. After all, I'm your king."

Areina giggled.

"At least Meygan can take over when needed," Orin said.

"Why not Mathen?" Areina asked.

"Because Meygan's the rightful Queen of New Camelot." Orin then groaned. "Fuck. I wasn't supposed to say that."

Areina sat up and turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Marik told me. Privately."

Areina looked hurt.

"Hear me out, my Fire Queen, before you roast her. Arthur made that choice. Not her. She went into the past, alone, to challenge him on his choice. She explained why you were the better choice. She was immortal. You weren't. Her older brother planned to grow old with his wife so you were the only choice, in her mind."

Areina's face showed little shock as she knew her husband wasn't finished.

"So Arthur relented, instructing the knights to refer to you as Your Highness while Meygan was to be referred to as Your Majesty, but Arthur told her he felt a deeper connection with her over you and she pointed out that him and you didn't spend much time together and that was unfair to choose who ruled New Camelot. As far as she was concerned, you were the only logical choice."

Areina sighed. "She had points to her argument. Well, she's gonna have to rule when I'm raising my kids."

"You know...what if you both did? Because she would make the same argument too about needing to raise her kids..." Orin sat up and took Areina's hands. "This doesn't detract from the fact that you're my Fire Queen." He smiled at her.

Areina rolled her eyes at him. "Alright. I'm still gonna talk to her."

There was a soft knock at the door. "Who?" Said Orin.

"I have breakfast, Master Orin. Ms. Areina must be famished."

Areina grinned. "Come in, Alfred. I AM hungry."

Alfred opened the door and came in with a tray full of food piled high. He placed it between the couple. "If you can't eat it all, I understand, but you are eating for three now."

"Thanks Alfred." Orin told the butler.

"And if you're looking for Ms. Meygan, she's by the fountain." Alfred then left the stunned couple alone.

"He must have super hearing." Areina commented.

"More like we just found out where your grandfather learned HIS skills." Orin said as he got his plate and Areina then grabbed hers.

Outside, Fifteen Minutes Later

Meygan stared out at the fountain, sitting so still as Areina walked up to her, arms folded. "Yeah?" Meygan said, still staring at the water.

"I know." Areina was a bit mad at what she got told.

"Know what."

"That Arthur named you Queen originally."

Meygan sighed. "He also named you."

"Only after you went to the past to tell him otherwise!" Areina shouted.

"Easy Areina. Stay calm." Meygan told her cousin.

"I am calm!" Areina cried. She looked ready to blow her top.

Meygan sighed. "Do I look like queen material to you?!" she said, agitated.

"Yes, but why be a knight to me rather than take the role Arthur named YOU for."

"Fine. Since some people can't keep their visions to their damn selves, I'll tell you. It's because I RULE NEW CAMELOT IN THE 31ST CENTURY!" Meygan's eyes went red and the fountain marble cracked.

Areina backed up as she realized she hit a nerve. "Sorry, but it just didn't seem fair if he named you...but thanks for giving me time to rule."

"Being immortal sucks, Areina," Meygan whispered. "I have the time to rule. You, Molly, Brie, Marik and Rei-Rei don't..."

"I'm sure it does suck, but knowing when to give us mortals the chance to do something you have a lifetime to do is noble in its own way." Areina said with a smile as she moved closer to her cousin...carefully.

Meygan held up a hand to stop her. "I'm too emotional right now. Don't come any closer ok? I don't want to hurt you and the babies when the fountain blows."

"Okay, I understand; but seriously, thank you...for everything recently."

Meygan smiled. "You are Queen now. You go and romance Orin. I got to calm down before looking for Kevin and Kal; he hogs his son."

"Alright." Areina said with a soft giggle. "And he's your son too."

"Not when Kevin tried to get Kal to feed from him. It's not a pretty picture."

Areina busted out laughing at that point as she TRIED to picture it.

Meygan's anger then deflated completely and she laughed too.

"Alright, I need to find Orin, and you need Kevin...like NOW."

Meygan watched as Areina walked away, still laughing as she waited. When it was safe, Meygan let go of the fountain and it blew apart from her earlier anger. She sighed and used her demon powers to put it back together, and the Meygan stood up to find her husband.

Later that Morning

Meygan was propped up by massive pillows, holding her son as he was trying NOT to fall asleep in her arms. Her Omega Squad surrounded her, watching her intently. After a tired sigh, she looked up.

"Yay or Nay for Andrew?" she asked the rest of the team since Andrew was still in the future.

"Ok. You were right, we were wrong." Eolus admitted.

"Hell just froze over." Vincent commented.

Meygan's eyes widened.

"I agree, alright, Andrew deserves to be on Omega, he's just as good as I am."

Meygan smiled. "I always wanted a Lantern on my team."

"What if we had said no way?" asked Carlos.

"Wouldn't matter; my team, my choice." Meygan said as she still smiled.

"You know, with that attitude, you CAN lose your team in a second." Carlos joked.

Meygan glared at him intently, not liking those words.

Eolus and Vincent backed away but Carlos wasn't intimidated as he met her glare with one of his own. Carlos broke the glare first, knowing that Meygan was a stubborn leader.

Meygan smiled as Kal yawned and closed his eyes. "Finally..." she whispered.

"You need to rest." Vincent whispered to her as he went over to take Kal from Meygan.

"Don't, he'll wake up." Meygan got comfortable. "You guys go on back. I can handle my son."

Eolus stared oddly at her as Carlos and Vincent left the room.

"Meygan..."

The young mother looked up at Eolus.

"Are you sure he's dead?" he asked her.

Meygan didn't answer him at first, then she said, "Yeah. He's gone."

"...Did you want me to stay tonight and watch the perimeter? Just in case?" Eolus offered.

"No...no, go home to Mona and your son; I got it."

Eolus gave Meygan an odd look, as if he was torn between wanting to protect her or go home to his wife and son. He stood there for like two minutes before nodding and walking away.

The three male members of Omega Squad stood in the hallway outside Meygan's room.

"As much as I want to go back, I'm gonna stay here with Areina." Vincent told the other two.

"We're not going anywhere tonight." Eolus commanded.

"Meygan senses something and so do I, she's not safe."

"You think Zach's somehow alive?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe…I don't know. Mordred could try and finish her off here too...I think for tonight, we patrol this place. Keep her safe." Eolus expected Carlos and Vincent to argue with him.

Instead, he saw grim looks and nods, agreeing with him.

"Wow. Hell **did** freeze over." Vincent joked.

"Shut up."

In Bruce and Jason's Room

Reiena was happy to see Areina smiling as she played with her boys after the battle in their time. Orin was out in the ocean rehydrating as he hadn't done it properly since they were freed. He said since Areina was so weak from a power drain, he didn't want to leave her side.

"Oh, I want to show you something, mommy." Jason said as he started for the full sized bed. "Grandma got it for me when I was sick." He added as he climbed up the bed, grabbed something then jumped down to the floor and when Areina saw what it was, she smiled.

"It's so cute." Areina stated as she looked at the little stuffed cardinal in her mother's patrol suit.

"When Grandma got me to Uncle Tim so I could come back from town; I asked her to get me something at the mall since I would be missing out…and Reilie got Rini a pair of sparkly shoes and a ton of tutus, some light up." Jason said with a smile. "And grandma said Bruce could have Saba."

"I had been fighting internally over who would get it." Areina said.

"Jason; Bruce was supposed to tell her." Reiena said.

Bruce pouted. "Jay can't keep his damn mouth shut at times." He casually said without realizing exactly what he HAD said.

Bruce John Grayson!" Areina scolded.

Hearing Bruce's middle name had Reiena tearing up and Areina saw this. "Mom?"

"Dad would be proud."

"So would Grandma; Uncle Dick made my middle name Mary, and Mathen's middle name is John as well." Dad and Uncle Jason are proud too; Jay's full name is Jason William Grayson."

Reiena smiled.

"We'll keep Mary and John's memory alive forever, grandma." Bruce stated.

"I know you will." Reiena said with a smile and happy tears in her eyes as she hugged her grandsons.

"You're still in trouble though young man. I expect that from Jay but NOT you." Areina said as the hug broke up.

Bruce started tearing up as he thought about what his punishment would be.

"Don't cry my little guppie, I'm sure Areina will let this slide THIS time, since Jay seems to have gotten his big mouth from Roy, and being around my little brother hasn't helped." Reiena said as she saw the tears then looked to Areina.

"First slip ups are forgivable, but if it happens again; or you start acting like Jason, and I mean BOTH of them, then I WILL start punishing." Areina said with a soft smile.

"Bruce's tears started to go away and the whole family hugged.

Just as they entered the hug, Orin'ahm came back from his swim and didn't say anything, just joined in.

Three Hours Later

Mathen and Olivia walked into the entertainment room...and were surprised to see this time's Serenity standing there holding baby Seri while Delta Squad told her the story of how they beat all the Slade Bots after Reiena and Rei-Rei got knocked out.

"Oh my, and you took them all down together?"

"We did." Little Jason said with a huge smile. "...and now I can make my own fire, used to I could only manipulate it."

"Amazing, you all will do us parents VERY proud."

"Mom!?" Mathen finally said as he came out of his shock at seeing her.

"And you must be my first born. I've heard a lot about you from your family here." Serenity said as Seri reached for Serenity's loose hair.

"Oh great, she's going to be pulling hair just like Math did." Marik stated

"At least I didn't squeeze chests while I was being weighted."

Marik smiled at his 'big' brother.

"Now boys, it doesn't matter how you acted when you were born. What matters is who you want to become."

"Okay mom." Mathen and Marik said at the same time.

"Now, what did you and your wife need?" Serenity asked as Seri gurgled, which everyone took as a laugh when she finally got a hold of some of her grandmother's hair and yanked.

"A Grayson through and through." Meygan said as she entered the room with Kal.

"Hello honey; why are you out of bed?"

"Mathen and Olivia want to head on home and get Seri fixed up in her room, and get back to a NORMAL life."

"There is NO such thing as normal in our lives."

"I mean a life without a group of psychos trying to kill us..."

"Ah, that must have been some time that you've been fighting these psychos."

"Six years...and that was after just a six month break."

"Well then, you DO need some rest. Have a safe trip home." Serenity said as she kissed Seri goodbye and handed the baby girl to her father.

"Thanks Mom."

"Goodbye Serenity. See you soon." Olivia said as she hugged her mother in law.

"Ready?"

Mathen and Olivia nodded and Meygan activated her time travel portal and the new family headed home.

Serenity looked at her future daughter. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Meygan said quickly.

Serenity eyed her carefully, as if sizing up her statement. She then decided to let it go and go back the way she came, seeing as the other kids were already outside.

Meygan sighed in relief as the portal closed behind her brother and sister in law.


	25. Chapter 25

The Next Morning

Every precaution had been taken for this last group to return to their time. Serenity was there to see these last children off. Superman was about to leave on a separate mission when Meygan walked up to him.

"I need help with Kal; what should I do….no one has had a baby that's THIS much of a Kryptonian…"

"Have Kevin take you to the Fortress and look for a small pedestal with the S shield near some crystals hanging from the ceiling. All Kevin has to do is touch it and it will give any answers you need."

"Thank you Uncle Clark." Meygan said as she hugged the Man of Steel and Kal made a noise that the Older Kryptonian took as a thank you.

While that conversation was ending, Rini kept sensing something going on with Areina. The young multi-powered girl walked up to her first cousin once removed.

"What is it sweetie?" Areina asked as she bent down to Rini's level.

Rini didn't say anything and she reached out to Areina's belly and put her hands on it.

"You aren't…?" Serenity asked her future niece.

"She is; I didn't feel them till now." Rini said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Jason, Bruce, Marik, and Reilie shouted.

Serenity was happy for Areina then went to tell her future children goodbye.

"Meygan, Marik; I have to go, the Team needs my help, but I wanted to say I will see you two soon."

"We know." The two Grayson children said.

Just then Dick and Reiena came walking up to the group with suitcases.

"Well we got everything together and that spell of Ser's helped with Rini's bags." Reiena said.

"Rini, you realize you're as spoiled as can be, right….." Dick said without thinking.

Rini pouted. "I'm not going to cry because I'm happy about the babies Ari's going to have."

Dick's eyes widened, but Reiena smiled as she was there to find out about the new twins the night before.

"Yes, Kirima Amarion and Oliver Arthur." Areina said with a blush.

"You better take care of her through this, Orin." Reiena said as she turned to her future son in law.

"We ALL will." Reilie said as she flew around Areina happily and that caused everyone to laugh.

"Ari; who's Kirima, that's a pretty specific name." Marik asked.

"That's daddy's mom; she was pretty."

"Bruce is right; I never got to know mom, but I've seen pictures and heard stories. She…she died protecting her village…"

"So gramma was a hero too?" Little Jason asked.

"Yes, she was." Orin answered.

"Schway….." The twins said together.

"Okay, , I only asked because I've been around Uncle Ollie enough to know where Oliver comes from." Everyone smiled at Mariks's question and the answer that soon followed.

"Oh, Areina; Jason won't lose control much for now, and can only get stronger. I taught him my trick." Reiena told her daughter.

"Meditation….why didn't I think of that."

"How…"

"When I use my amulet, I have to meditate to train with my fire magic."

"Fire MAGIC…SERENITY."

"May I see the amulet?"

"Sure, it's supposed to be a necklace, but I had to hide it from Mordred." Areina said as she took the amulet from around her ankle and handed it to her future aunt.

Serenity took the amulet and sent her magic aura around it. After a few seconds her magic stopped and the sorceress smiled. "My grandfather is an amazing man." She said with tears in her eyes. "He did this to not only allow her to visit her husband's underwater world, but to give her an edge in magic fights.

"So this is the charm you told me about four years ago?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad Merlin helped you. I've only seen pictures of Atlantis, but I'm sure it's even more amazing in person." Reiena said as Serenity gave Areina back the amulet and the young fire controller put it around her neck. Everyone watched as the shell pulsed to life then sank into Areina's skin and gills appeared on her neck.

Why didn't I see the gills before?"

"The amulet hadn't sunk into her skin it must have had a sock between it and her skin." Serenity stated.

Areina smiled and that gave the two the answer they needed to that question. "Atlantis IS amazing; Garth has even sparred with me on a visit before. Believe me, Merlin has helped more than I ever thought possible and I'm grateful to him for the help."

"It's time for us to head home." Meygan remarked, her body tense.

"Bye mom." Areina said as she hugged Reiena.

"Stay safe, honey." Reiena said as she hugged back.

"Bye you all, I really do need to get going." Serenity said as she hugged her family. "Kal, be good and you'll become a wonderful hero."

Kal then kicked and punched at the air to show that he was already a good hero. The adults laughed and smiled, and with that, Serenity whipped up a wind and left.

Meygan reached up to her comm. "Okay Gear, we're ready."

Soon enough a portal appeared and Kevin sent the baggage through first, then Marik was ready to head home so he ran through. Just as the others were ready to go, a dome covered the portal.

"So, how is my future apprentice doing?" A voice boomed."ssenkrad ot treah s'eilieR egnahC."

"Emod siht brosba, thgil fo tfig eht yb." Meygan chanted and the dome shattered in a flash of light. "Go now!"

Orin ushered the boys through and turned to Areina…who shook her head. Orin had a feeling that this had something to do with the vision she had while they were captured so he went on through alone.

"Go daddy, protect Kal first, we'll be right behind you." Rini stated.

Kevin was smiling at how his oldest was protecting her baby brother and went through. Rini was about to enter the portal, when Reilie's body language changed and she quickly hit Rini on the head….hard.

"REILIE."

"Sorry mom, but I know where I really belong." Reilie said as she turned to Meygan but now the little Kryptonian's eyes were dark and Meygan saw a dark aura around her.

"Magical possession…." Meygan said under her breath. "Great, just great…"

It was then that a wind pulled Rini into the air but left Reilie behind.

"NOOO!"

Zach appeared with Rini held against him.

"Bastard. Areina, you and Molly get out of here." Meygan cried out.

"I'm staying." Areina said, but Molly knew to listen to her big sister.

"No! Both of you go!" Meygan ordered then she turned back to Reilie. "Ssenkard eht morf eilieR eerf, thgil fo rewoP."

"My presence will see the END of this." Areina said. "Trust me."

Reilie shook her head, as if confused and she looked around. "Mom?"

"Good work, dear grandniece."

Reilie was so confused. "Mom? What did I do?" she asked fearfully.

"It's alright sweetie, we'll figure it out, just get back home." Meygan said, and Molly didn't wait for Reilie to run, just grabbed her and headed through the portal.

Meygan looked up at Zach. "Fine. You threw the challenge. Let my daughter go!" Meygan's magicks swirled around her, mimicking her anger.

"But why? I can't let an Omni wizard live, even one so young."

Areina were shocked...Rini was an Omni? "You fucking bastard!" Areina cried.

"Temper now, fire brat...I've had it with you thinking you can take me out." Zach said with a smile.

Zach threw off his cloak and revealed a deep cut on his face from a sword.

"I KNOW I can...how about we make it fair." Areina stated.

"No Areina, this is my fight. Stay out of it." Meygan told her cousin. "You too, Dad and Aunt Reiena.…"

Meygan had her hands off to one side, as if she was holding something. "Excalibur, to me!"!" she cried, tand t

The legendary sword came to her without pause, and that pissed Zach off. "Let my daughter go."

Areina held her breath...Meygan shouldn't be using the sword so soon after her last fight with it, but Meygan knew what to do.

Zach simply let go of Rini and she limply fell.

"reh hctac, kolrag fo sdniw!" she cried.

"Meygan, get her to me." Areina cried out.

Invisible hands caught Rini and lowered her to Areina, who took her gently.

"Clever...your wind magic has improved. Not to my level but it's nice..." Still mocking Meygan, Zach lowered himself almost to the ground. "Using Excalibur again so soon?"

"You're a special case. I WILL run you through!" Meygan was angry that her daughters were used against her.

"Oh dear me," he mocked. "Isn't that against your silly Bat code?"

"If it's part of a prophecy...I DON'T CARE." Meygan said with raging overtones.

"Ah, so you want me dead that badly? Then we shall begin...you know, it's too bad that your mother left before I appeared . I wanted her to suffer."

"Like you made the rest of your family suffer!" Meygan cried, stepping closer to Zach carefully.

"Ah, you know, Morgan gave the order..."

"And like a love-sick puppy, you killed your parents and youngest sibs."

"THEY DESERVED IT! Trey and Trinity had my parents' love and devotion! And Serenity too!" Zach boomed angrily.

Meygan was furious and her eyes turned red with rage.

"And Uncle Marik and Uncle Gallean?"

"They mocked me."

Areina had tears forming in her eyes. "That's not true; you did things against them just to tick them off."

"True; but then they planned to take out my wife."

"Morgan was evil incarnate back then...she tortured Arthur's family and even Merlin's...you joining her was a stain against my family." Meygan said.

"But she's Cassidee's mother. Remember that."

"And Cassidee's soul is pure, free of evil all together...like yours USE to be."

Dick and Reiena had no idea what was going on but this wasn't good. The twins were confused as to how far back in Serenity's life did this betrayal go.

"I was never pure. Your trips to Camelot showed you that."

"There had to be a pureness to you at SOME point. "

"Weakness." Zach then saw how quick Meygan moved and barely dodged Excalibur, but formed his own sword and caught the next two strikes. He pushed her away. "Tsk, Tsk...your form lacks..."

"Lack this!" Meygan threw her water orb at Zach, who sent his fire orb and they crashed, making steam.

"Remember what Arthur said; trust in Excalibur and it will never fail you." Areina cried out.

"This sword is your destruction." Meygan said tightly.

"Ha! Only Omni wizards can kill me and YOU are not one." he taunted.

Meygan then uprooted a tree and sent it at him.

Zach burned it to a crisp before it hit him.

 _'Meygan, can you hear me.'_ Areina cried out, hoping to catch Meygan's mind so as not to give away the secret.

 _'Yeah.'_ Meygan caught the ashes and smacked the heated ashes into him.

 _'Have you used that spell yet?'_

He yelped as he caught the next sword hit in the right arm.

 _'Yeah. It takes time to take effect.'_

 _'How long ago?'_

 _'I cast it 5 minutes ago.'_

 _'How long does it take?'_

Meygan went on defense as Zach fought back. But she got him to back off _. 'Don't know. Grandpa Merlin isn't here to ask!'_

Areina said nothing more and left Meygan to fight Zach .

The Future

As the heroes set off to leave, sShadows flickered in the portal and the last of the heroes and children returned.

Or so they thought.

As soon as Reilie and Molly came through the portal, it closed, and everyone was wondering where Rini, Meygan and Areina were.

"What did I do? Was it a dream?" Reilie asked herself.

"Reilie!" Kevin ran to his little girl and hugged her to him. "Duchess, where's your sister? Your mother?!"

"I...I hurt Rini and let that meanie get her...…." Reilie said with tears in her eyes. "Mommy said for me to go, so I did..."

"No...oh, nonononono..." Kevin snapped his head back, fear in his eyes. "Ser! Mathen, Marik! Somebody open another portal!" He shouted in desperation.

"Meygan's the only one with the power like that."

"Ari's there too, she wouldn't come back." Reilie said with the tears starting to fall.

"It's ok, little one. Your mom is ok..." as Kevin hugged Reilie to him, he repeated those words, knowing that he needed to believe them himself.

Everyone waited for Orin to be ready to go back, but something about the look on his face said he had some idea what was going on.

"Orin?" Dick asked, realizing that Orin had a really good guess as to what was going on.

"All I know is that Areina will gain a new skill by the end of the war...and that she'll get BADLY hurt. She wouldn't tell me any more than that."

"Then I need to get to the past. Now." Dick was very determined to do it.

"Can't, the trips everyone took to get their kids fried the portal machine." Gear stated.

"There must be some way?" Percival stated.

"There is." A voice said and soon a fire filled the area, revealing the demon, Etrigan.

"And that is?" Mathen asked.

"The fire teleport combined with the time travel spell. But for someone unfamiliar with it, the combination must be practiced."

"We can watch the fight from here. Show us the fight between the omniwizards that is happening in the past." Serenity said and the fight was on the nearby computer screen.

"I'm going with you when you're ready Mathen." Cassidee said as she ran up to her cousin.

"Alright; we'll be back when I'm more familiar with the combo." Mathen said as he and Cass went into another room to practice the spells.

"I don't care what he says, I'm going to." Marik said as he began to glow and turned into his 28 year old form and ran after him.

Dick and Serenity sighed at the antics of their powerful young son.

"What did you expect, he's YOUR kid." Wally stated and with that everyone that DIDN'T glare holes into the Fastest Man Alive turned their attention back to the computer screen.

Thirty Minutes Later, The Past

The Arthurian descendants were down, but not out. Areina was in the worse shape of those on the sidelines as she did everything she could to protect Rini. Zach wanted to END the line and was starting with those present right now, he was happy to do so….meaning that Meygan wouldn't have ever existed and neither would have Areina.

It was then that Areina realized what was going on, and she knew that this was the end.

"I've had it with these thoughts of NEW Camelot, and I will take down all those that threaten me with its return." Zach said as he readied a lightning bolt to send at the three heroes…and unconscious hero in training.

Meygan couldn't move, she knew her dad, aunt, cousin and daughter were going to get zapped, but she couldn't do a SINGLE thing about it.

Areina handed Rini to Reiena and got in front of them.

"So, going to sacrifice yourself, that's fine with me…I'll kill your mother and uncle soon enough." Zach said and he sent the lighting right for Areina.

She screamed out as the lightning surged through her body but after a couple of minutes, Areina Grayson was still standing.

"Areina, stop." Reiena said cried out to her future daughter.

"No….mom; I can't let you die…" Areina said as she fought through the lightning.

"Honey…I…"

"Dad can't lose you…not till I'm born. I love you mom." Areina said.

Dick walked forward to try and get the lightning's attention onto him, but Areina created a fire wall to stop him.

"I'm glad your sons will know loss like I have, Areina." Zach stated.

"You'd…you'd think that, but NO!" Areina said as she actually stood there now with NO pain showing as the lightning still surrounded her body and there was confidence in her stance.

Zach was shocked. "IMPOSSIBLE, a lowly mortal like you can't have THIS kind of magic control."

"Haven't you heard Zach; I'm favored by Merlin and am King Arthur's descendent. I can do anything if I put my mind to it."

With that Areina took control of the lightning around her and sent it back to the villain. He screamed as it hit and he went down.

Meygan's strength was back and she stood up. "How…?"

"I told you to trust me; he's stunned enough to finish off. Mom, Uncle Dick, I know we were raised with a no killing policy, but he won't quit hunting us down. He has to die." Areina said as she turned to the twin heroes.

Dick and Reiena looked to each other.

"There's no other way. He has no pure side anymore and Etrigan told me that he has to die to save the world." Meygan said as she moved to finish the job.

"The children are right." A voice boomed, and the young heroes smiled as a figure appeared.

"Grandpa Merlin..." Meygan said as she turned back to look at her great grandfather and father.

Dick looked from Reiena to Meygan and then to Merlin and back to Meygan. "Do whatever you have to, if it saves everyone and is the ONLY way, then do it."

"A true knight indeed." Merlin said with a smile then vanished.

Before they could turn their attention back to Zach, he had gotten up and was ready with a fire sword and coming right for Meygan. Areina got between the two and blocked the sword with her own fire sword. "You really DON'T have any honor….what kind of knight or wizard, especially a descendant of Merlin's, attacks an opponent with their back turned."

"One that wishes to END their opponent's life." Zach said and he quickly (and unknown to the heroes) created another sword and it hit Areina though the chest.

Dick and Reiena were quick to get to her after the fire sword disappeared while Meygan pushed Zach back from Areina. While she fought her villainous EX-uncle, Meygan also created a portal. "Get her and Rini to our time, then come straight back."

Dick picked up Areina as Reiena carried Rini and they didn't hesitate to get them through.

"Such a shame…oh well, I'm sure everyone will be weak enough for me to kill once I'm done with you." Zach said.

"No…because I'm DONE with you." Meygan said as she blocked a swing of the fire sword then hit Zach with Excalibur…right across the chest. "You want to see TRUE power, Zach; well it will be the LAST thing you ever see. RubilacxE otni elif; em nihtiw stnemele evif eht no llac I."

One by one, Excalibur gained a new element and new strength.

"FIVE…it can't be…" Zach said.

"Yes, Zach, and it will be your end." Meygan said as the ice fire was the last element to merge with the legendary sword.

"I will NOT DIE TODAY." Zach cried out as he came toward Meygan one last time.

However, this time was different as a wind protected her and she was true to her word at the start of this duel, she ran the elementally powered Excalibur through Zach's stomach, actually about two inches into the body, and he coughed up blood. Just as Meygan pulled Excalibur from Zach's body, Dick and Reiena came back through the portal.

"You think that will kill me, I'm better than you in every way and I will see the end of YOUR line."

"That was just a taste of what I'm going to do to you." Meygan said as she closed the portal.

"Areina and Rini are safe with your family." Reiena said.

"Thanks, Aunt Reiena." Meygan said as Zach was getting up.

The Future

After Wally took Areina from past Dick, the young fire controller was laid out on the closest table and Molly went to work.

"This is the last straw." Mathen said as fire started to spare from his body.

"We're ready with the spell, let's get going." 28 year old Marik remarked.

"remember Remember I'm going too." Cassidee said.

"Alright; Ni si ylimaf ruo tsap eht ni thgif eht ot su ekat, emit fo semalF."

With that fire came around the three Grayson wizards and they vanished.

"Good luck kids." Dick and Serenity said together.

The Fight

Meygan was using her newly powered sword to send Zach running away...but she was also weakening because of calling the elements into the sword. Zach saw the weakness coming forth and knew that he could finish her quickly.

Meygan dodged a quick fire spell and as she called forth her ice fire magic to embrace her sword, Zach thrust his sword forward and got her in her side. He pulled his sword back out and blood splattered on the grass.

But Meygan then swung her sword in a wide arch causing him to back away, and she got his sword arm.

His arm was on fire as his natural fire magic wasn't a match for the ice fire magic that tore his arm up, freezing it before burning it.

"HOW...I can't believe this." Zach said as his voice betrayed the anger he was feeling.

"I'm an Ice Fire wizard as well...so now, I CAN take you down." Meygan said as she held her side.

Meygan then sent a stream of ice fire at Zach, a whip-like line of blue flames smacking him back as if he was a rag doll.

While the two omni wizards fought, Mathen teleported in via a flame with Cassidee and Marik at his side. They were whole, and they saw everything that was going on.

It was then that Mathen felt a spike in his own magic. "You was right….I needed to break the wall." He said to his brother.

"We have to help Meygan." Cassidee remarked.

"Not yet. We wait." Marik stated.

Cassidee was about to protest when she caught Dick and Reiena's eyes and they showed everything.

"That magic died centuries ago!" He shouted as he rushed at Meygan and when Excalibur hit Zach's sword, rainbow sparks flew from the swords as the pair traded sword hits, trying to overpower the other.

"You'd think so, but Grandpa Merlin confirmed it when Areina and I visited...if she dies because of you, trust me, I don't care about grandpa's code; I WILL decapitate you just for the hell of it." Meygan said, but just as Zach smiled at the thought that Areina would die...he caught sight of his daughter and nephew standing on the sidelines now.

"How about we end this once and for all." Zach said and he soon had wind surrounding him and he flew with his fire sword aimed right at Cassidee.

Cassidee went into ground, vanishing from sight and leaving the ground undisturbed.

"NOOOOO!" Meygan called out and she instantly teleported. When she reappeared, Zach's sword was stuck within her stomach.

Marik was quick with an Earth spell and that threw zach Zach off his game.

"Time to end this, with Meygan around, we have the elements to fight back." Mathen said as he readied a fire sword.

Mathen had been standing behind Cassidee and Meygan protected her brother.

"MEYGAN!" Dick, Reiena and Mathen cried out.

Cassidee came out of the ground and had tears in her eyes as she saw that Meygan had teleported to protect her...but instead got hurt protecting Mathen.

Meygan reached out and grabbed Zach's hand, which was still gripping his fire sword. "Hsa, hsa, wohs flesruoy."

Zach's hand became ash before his eyes but he countered with a spell in which he let go of his sword; however his ash hand showed the orange glow under it. "Very clever...trying to take my hand away..." He backed away.

Mathen was quick to put his own sword away and reached for the other sword's handle to pull it out of Meygan.

Meygan fell back and her big brother caught her; she was conscious but weak...VERY weak, and Excalibur fell from her hand.

Mathen reached for Excalibur and laying his sister gently on the ground, he stood up holding the sword out in front of him. His heart was beating far too fast and he had no clue what to do with the sword itself.

"Like you can do anything...brat." Zach remarked.

Mathen thought flame and he burst into flames, becoming a living fire.

"I'm ready for you this time. You may be an omni wizard, but how about we have a good old fashioned fire fight."

Mathen didn't hesitate to go after Zack. With fire magic in Excalibur staying on the surface, he just ran at Zack and launched fireballs at Zack from his fingertips, swearing at the evil wizard like a man possessed.

Zach grinned. "You think you have the balls to match me, you've forgotten our last little fight!" Zach sent out acid flames at Mathen from his fingers.

"I KNOW I do." Mathen said and he quickly stopped the acid flames with his own fire wall.

Marik stayed by his family's side as Mathen had declared a FIRE battle, but was ready to step in should Zach cheat.

"Erif erif...evoba morf niar!"

The dark clouds above rained fire droplets on Zach, turning blue just before hitting him.

Zach cried out and a water bubble stopped the fire droplets from hitting him.

Meygan had a hand raised up to the air, turning her brother's fire droplets to ice-fire droplets. But she was pale and weakening fast.

"Meygan...rest. Let Mathen do this." Marik urged her gently.

"Marik's right; your brother has this." Reiena said.

"You're Flamebird…I've seen pictures." Cassidee stated as she realized who the person was not only from pictures, but because the woman looked like Areina.

"You have; Marik?"

"Yeah. Dad tells lots of stories."

"So who are you?" Dick asked.

"My name's Cassidee."

The twins recognized the name, but soon enough the fight was taking a turn for the worst as Zach started to use wind magic and fire magic in exchange so Mathen was thrown off his game.

Mathen turned his attention to his family and Zach struck him with a barrage of high intensity fire that overwhelmed the newly achieved tier 5 fire wizard and he crashed to the ground, Excalibur flying to land in front of Dick and Reiena.

The twins looked at each other and knew they had to do it.

"You're better with a sword, sis." Dick said and Reiena reached down for it.

"NO." Meygan weakly cried out.

Meygan forced herself to her hands and knees.

"We can help." Dick called out to his daughter.

Marik rushed to itExcalibur, picked it up and threw up a wall of Earth to stop the next attack. He then leaped over the falling wall to attack Zack without a 2nd second thought.

Cassidee cringed as she held Meygan's hand.

"Wow...…"REiena Reiena remarked as she saw the fighting spirit of her brother in Marik now.

Zach had to resort to either wind or water magic-Earth was is weakest and Fire his strongest. B, but Marik easily countered both sets of magicks.

"Cass...you need to jump in," Meygan sat up, staring at her younger cousin.

"It...I can't. H, he'll know."

"It's ok to be scared, Cass. B, but...Marik can't hold him off forever. And I can give you the mastery you need for a short time."

Cassidee looked nervous before she nodded. "Cast it."

Meygan then spoke in Welsh; the spell ancient as she winced.

After it was done, Cassidee glowed an aqua hue and she felt like her magic wasn't fighting to get out anymore. She felt calm, inside and out.

Marik, meanwhile, was giving Zach a run for his money. They were equally skilled in magic and sword skills. It was going to take luck for the other to win the fight.

"Why can't won't you just fucking die!" Zach cried out in frustration

A quick spell had a dome bounce the sword stroke back at Zach. "You and everyone elseDeathstroke have askedks that about us Graysons. You should know the answer: Because you broke my mom's heart."

Zach was pissed off. "She's nothing more than a brat."

"My mom is no brat; she's more MAN than you!"

Reiena chuckled at that. She couldn't help it; Serenity obviously hadn't changed at all.

Zach kicked out at Marik, who caught the leg and pushed him back with it and Marik swung Excalibur down at him and Zach stopped the legendary sword with his own.

"She should've been dead already! Instead I have to deal with her and her brood of overconfident welps!"

Dick was starting to get mad at this man, not only because he's Serenity's sister and broke her heart, but he's dissing her up one side and down the other.

Marik merely glared and made the Earth open under him. Zach fell in before he knew what the young man had done. Then Marik quickly closed the Earth and focused on holding him in the Earth. Marik was straining with it but he was too stubborn to allow Zach any freedom.

"Cass, you have to help now..." Meygan said softly.

"I...I..." Cassidee started shaking. She was scared. Very scared.

"Cass, it's alright; you're part of the family, albe it a darker part of the family, but still family. I'm sure you've been around me enough to see that even when scared, you can still fight." Dick said.

"Meygan..."Cassidee looked at her. "It was never you, was it?"

Meygan shook her head no.

"It was me. I'm the prophacy. I'm supposed to bet him. A…and you knew I couldn't do it..." Cassidee had tears in her eyes.

"That's what's been eating you up." Dick stated.

"Yes." Meygan said VERY lowly.

"She really is your kid, bro." Reiena said to break the tension.

"You can do it Cassidee." Dick said with his patented smile.

"I can stay in here with you while I heal up." Meygan touched the center of Cassidee's forehead. "I can give you the spells; I can lend you my magic. But you can do it. You must do it; Marik can't hold him any longer."

Cassidee stood up, nodding with a confidence she didn't feel. She was then flooded with Meygan's power and spirit.

At that moment, Zach broke free of the Earth and punched Marik so hard, he flew back into a rising Mathen, and both were knocked out.

Excalibur flew at Meygan but Cassidee caught the sword by the handle and then charged at her Fatherfather, her hand slowly tingling that held the sword.

" _Why is my hand.…is it because I'm the child of evil?"_

" _Yes, the sword is rejecting you, but you have to do this."_

" _I know."_

"Starting to hurt, daughter?" Zach said as he was fighting off her sword swings.

"I've disowned you, Zach, and I'm a pure soul, Meygan said so herself. I don't care who my parents are, I'm a hero now, and I'll stop you." Cassidee watched her father. "Meygan's not the only omni wizard in our time. Omni wizards give birth to other omni wizards, REMEMBER."

Zach's eyes widened as she spoke those words.

Water from the Wayne Manor fountain rose out of the item in a geyser and rushed Zach in a two-part wave that knocked him flat on his face.

"I'm glad I've found my home, and if it comes to it...I'm NOT afraid to kill you, I'm being raised under Batman's code now, but I wasn't until I was 13." Cassidee said. "You always said kill your enemy when you can, and that's what I'm going to do."

Zach rose to his feet and glared at her. "You're no match for me."

He sent dirt then fire rain at his daughter.

She put a dome up to protect herself.

"I may not be a match, but I'll defend my family." Cassidee said, and it was then that the twins saw the young girl's hands were starting to burn...the sword was rejecting her as its user, but she wasn't letting go.

"I should have left you alone the day dear Morgan abandoned you..." Zach said as he walked toward Cassidee.

Cassidee's eyes were wet with tears. She held firmly onto the sword. "Maybe you should have."

"But then you wouldn't be here, and your aunt and everyone else on her side would die." Zach remarked.

"What about Aunt Kathryn? Aunt Alyssa?" Cassidee had a hold of an Earth Spell and she was waiting for the right moment to strike.

"So, your cousin did manage to find them...well they'll be dead soon enough." Zach stated.

"My uncles protected them from you...and so will I. Pu nepo, htrae eht fo lios."

The ground opened up and swallowed Zach.

"That won't hold him for long." Cass said, and the pain from the sword rejecting her was showing in her voice.

"Can you pull the elements from the sword...that way one of us can us it." Dick asked.

She nodded and sighted, "lacigam stelnemle, ot em!"

All the elements left the sword...but one.

"I can't pull the ice-fire. I don't possess that magic."

"I'll risk using it...we have to stop Zach." Reiena said. "You're hurt from holding the sword."

"I see where Areina's risk taking comes from." Cassidee said, but she wasn't letting go of the sword just yet as she saw Dick's glare toward his sister.

The ground rumbled.

"At least let me keep him distracted while Cassidee figures out a way to stop him with her magic." Reiena said, recognizing her brother's glare.

The evil omni wizard just laughed.

"Uncle Dick, I know you were raised with a special code, but there's NO other way around this...if I don't kill him now, he'll just keep coming after ALL of us heroes." Cassidee said as she turned a bit to look at the twins.

"I know, if it's the only choice, then do whatever it takes." Dick said.

Zach then attacked his own daughter, his hands alive with fire.

Cassidee screamed as her arms were burned but she then turned into water and fell from his grasp, flowing away by the fountain before reforming into herself again.

Excalibur was left behind and Rei was eyeing it.

"Ready to show this guy he screwed up..." Dick asked his sister, and she nodded. Dick pulled out his eskrima sticks while Reiena picked up the sword.

Mathen had come to and once on his feet got over to his sister.

"Be careful Aunt Reiena, this has never happened before; a mortal wielding a magically enhanced sword, and we don't know what could happen to you." Mathen said as he held his sister close.

"I will Mathen, just protect my niece." Rei said.

"Can't you close her wounds?" Mathen asked.

"I'm needed in this fight; I can't be taken out of commission by the cold her body gives off." Reiena stated.

"She's not that way anymore; Grandpa Merlin saved her from that when she got her immortality."

"I know…. But Dick- can you…."

"You help her; I'll be alright till you're done."

"Go get him dad." Mathen said as Reiena kept Excalibur close and went to work at closing Meygan's sword wounds. After a couple of minutes, Rei saw that she couldn't fix them.

"Aunt Reiena?"

"Both injuries were made with a fire sword…the wounds are sealed open like this. She needs to rest….doesn't her demon power heal her?"

"Yes." Mathen said, and Reiena heard the sadness in his voice.

"None of us knew that Cassidee would vanish into the earth…but Meygan is protecting her family, like she always does, it's the Grayson in her. Just keep her safe." Reiena said and with that she picked up Excalibur and went to help Dick and Cassidee in the fight.

Meygan moaned and her eyes opened, but Mathen could tell she was only awake through sheer stubbornness. "Mathen…..how's the fight going?"

"Cass is an omni….."

"I knew for a while now…but wait…is Aunt Rei using Excalibur?!" Meygan asked with SOME excitement as she saw Reiena wielding the legendary sword.

"Yea, Cass pulled all but the Ice Fire out of it…Aunt Rei said she would risk any injury if it would help stop Zach."

Meygan tried to stand up, but she couldn't and coughed up a bit of blood. "I have to get the Ice Fire out of it…."

"You can't even stand…just rest; let your demon power heal you." Mathen said as he held his sister down, but made sure she could still watch the fight.

Just then, Meygan felt a spike in her magic, and she knew the spell had kicked in…which meant it did for Cassidee as well.

Meanwhile in the Future

She felt funny, but then again she just got stabbed through the chest.

"Do not worry, your highness , your soul is safe with us." A deep voice said.

"What…..I don't…."

"You're on the verge of death."

"NO, I have my sons to care for…a husband…..and I'm expecting."

Just then four people came into her view.

"We know; that's why we brought you here." A young voice said.

"You…you look like Aunt Serenity." Areina said.

"I'm her younger sister." The girl said.

"So you're Trinity, it's nice to meet you."

"My father was right; your soul shines bright, even to us spirits. I am John, this is my wife Elizabeth, and you already seem to know our youngest daughter."

"I've heard stories about her and Trey from Meygan and Aunt Serenity." Areina said.

"That was a brave thing you did, dear." Elizabeth said and the sincerity Elizabeth's voice gave drew Areina's attention to her, and she noticed something about the special glow she had.

"I had to protect Meygan." Areina said. "Forgive me, but….were you pregnant with another child when you died?

"And any other ruler would have done the same, be it for a knight or family." The woman of the four said. "You are very astute, dear Areina. Yes, but I had not yet told my children."

Areina eyes held sadness as she thought on it then she smiled as another person appeared. "Hello Areina."

"Hello…Uncle Marik."

"You should know that your sacrifice, even though you will survive, will see to Camelot's return sooner than **anyone** thought, including grandpa." Marik said as he appeared.

"You saved my older sister from my traitorous brother, I hope he gets his." The little boy said. "And not only Seri, but you saved her daughter as well."

"I'm sure he will get his, Trey. My cousin is strong."

"It's not by Meygan's hand that he will die." John said.

Areina's eyes widened. "But….she bonded with Excalibur, she's the only one that can use it properly."

"While you are here, we can let you watch." John remarked as he moved his hand.

Some of the mist surrounding everyone formed into a screen and Areina saw that Cassidee had used the sword; then saw her pull four elements from it.

"Ca…Cass….I should have seen it."

"She's reaching her true potential."

" **She's** got to do it?" Areina asked as she turned to her aunt's family.

"Yes; but she chose my sister's side, and that shows she was always meant for good." Marik stated.

Areina smiled.

"You must go back now." Another new voice said.

Areina turned around and she saw someone she hadn't expected, well not come to her at this point. "Arthur?"

"These wonderful wizards are right, Camelot's return is near. Good luck, your highness, and I must say, I'm glad you're the one to take my place." King Arthur said with a smile.

"I won't let your legacy down, and I'm sure you've seen that I've already instated some knights." Areina said as she started to fade.

"Yes, and you couldn't have made a better choice in starting the order back up." Arthur remarked.

"Thank you, all of you." Areina said and her soul faded from the spirit world.

As she felt that she was back in her body, Areina opened her eyes and saw she was within her own memories. _"WAIT…..what's going…"_

" _So, you are the child that Merlin favors."_

" _I'm no child." Areina said._

" _That may be true, but you are an infant compared to me."_

 _She sighed and then turned…it was someone she had never seen before. "Who…."_

" _It is alright, you've heard my voice before, when I saved Dr. Fate's powers."_

 _She started to think…. "You're Carlos' mentor, the Master Fate."_

" _Yes, but I have done MUCH more for you than just save your younger cousin, Marik."_

" _Thank you for allowing Meygan to save my father."_

" _It was ALWAYS meant to be that way, but before he was saved, you and your brother needed to know the pain of not having a parent around."_

" _So that's why I have BOTH timelines of memories regarding him."_

" _Yes; as well as the fact that your mother survived for three days when she really should have died as she gave birth to you."_

 _"Yeah...Meygan tried."_

 _"And she has been reprimanded despite Carlos' protest as well as her great grandfather's."_

 _"What happened to her?"_

 _"She has altered the timeline. Therefore, she has been defeated by Zacharius. She knows this and still will never concede the battle."_

 _"NOOOO, she's...she can't be defeated, she has to help Cass." Areina called out._

 _"It is Cassidee that will defeat her father._ _ **With**_ _Meygan and Excalibur."_

 _Areina's eyes softened. "I know that Cass is the one to defeat him, but how can she use Excalibur, she's not of Arthur's bloodline, and even more so, she's the child of evil even though she herself isn't. Meygan can't stay out of the battle...I almost died protecting her, she's just..."_

 _"Hard-headed?"_

 _"Yes, but she's also part of my family, we don't EVER give up." Areina said as her eyes became more determined._

 _"Understand that although Meygan has five elements, Cassidee has only four. The Ice Fire WITHIN Excalibur will make all the difference. And Cassidee's hands_ _ **will**_ _be scarred from holding Excalibur."_

 _Areina thought about what the Master Fate had said. "That's right, Cass pulled all BUT ice fire out of the sword...so even though she's not physically capable of fighting him...Meygan_ _ **is**_ _helping Cass against Zach. I'm sorry I've been so hard headed...but it's the Grayson in me and well...I'm not only thinking about Meygan and Cass...but my sons and the rest of Delta Squad….my whole family…..."_

 _"They are safe, and VERY WELL protected."_

 _"Merlin has always talked around it, but WHY did he favor me of all people, and don't say because I'm to be New Camelot's queen." Areina said as she gave a loose batglare._

 _"By birthright, it is Meygan that is meant to be Queen but she chose to wait until all of you get the chance before her. And before you ask, Mathen will grow old with his wife. So his reign will be very short."_

 _"So he doesn't choose immortality." Areina said as sadness was revealed in her eyes._

 _"No, he does not. Please do not tell him. Neither will Molly. There are events that have not happened that can change their fates. But Meygan outlives you all. She will live until the very end of time itself."_

 _"So...and I guess I should have asked this first, why was I allowed to keep both timelines for my parents' deaths?"_

 _"Simply so you would understand the gift you were given. You and Vincent."_

 _"I always wondered if he had the memories. One last question, I'm sure you have some Fate matters to attend to. Carlos said that Nabu changed the timeline because my older cousin Marik, the one that saved me after my mother's funeral, would become like Merlin, granted special privileges for an earth bound wizard, will my younger cousin Marik be the same way, and just WHAT happened to Nabu?"_

 _"You do not need to be concerned with Nabu. You do not need the imagery of his punishment. As of right now for Marik, no. That part of his fate was altered. Could he? Perhaps. Fate isn't set in stone at the moment."_

 _"Thank you for the answers." Areina said._

 _"My pleasure. But I should tell you now. There is one more coming to you."_

 _Areina's face had a curious look. "If you mean a baby, I know, Meygan said she protected it."_

 _"Yes. She will grow to be Batgirl and then Delta Squad's Oracle."_

 _"So I guess Orin's mother WILL be honored after all." Areina said with a smile._

 _"Yes. Now off you go."_

 _"Thank you Master Fate; for everything."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _Areina then faded once again._

" _Two actually, a boy and girl, Molly told me."_

" _I see, well they will be wonderful parts of their generation…..an archer and a new Batgirl, amazing."_

 _Areina's eyes widened at the news and her smile showed the excitement. "Thank you, Master Fate."_

" _You are welcome, QUEEN Areina." The Master fate said with a smile and with that Areina faded once again._


	26. Chapter 26

The Future

While Meygan was recovering and Cassidee was fighting her father in the past, Molly was taking care of Areina in their own time. The stab from the fire sword had been a through and through, but she wasn't bleeding out...which scared everyone.

"Damn him." Dick said softly...although all the bats (and wind elementals) in the room could hear him.

"You know that Molly will save her." Serenity said as she cradled the unconscious Rini in her arms.

Molly found the missing blood within her cousin, it was filling up her lungs. She then forced the blood away from vital organs, causing a trickle of blood to come out the entry wound and Areina mouth. The young wizard then focused on healing her fire controlling cousin.

Areina woke up for a second. "She's going to have to do it..." Then she coughed up more blood.

Serenity looked terrified as Dick looked ready to go help his daughter.

"No, I get the feeling something's going to happen to turn the tides." Serenity said when she found her voice.

"Shuuuuuuuush." Molly told Areina as she worked on the wound.

"What about...Rini?" Areina got out, ignoring her doctor's orders.

"She's resting...she looks ok." Serenity told her niece.

"Areina, your body's going into shock...what happened besides this stab wound?" Molly asked as she had to work hard to keep Areina's heartbeat regular.

"I took a full on lightning blast, had to protect mom, Uncle Dick and Rini." Areina managed to get out as she was FINALLY feeling pain. "Then redirected….."

"Hush Areina, rest; this is harder than you know." Molly was focused on repairing all of the damage and lulled Areina to sleep.

That was when Serenity felt it. "Areina...a tier five with fire magic already?"

"Are you serious, Ser?" Dick asked.

"Yes, she couldn't have withstood lightning, let alone redirected it, without her heart giving out if she wasn't."

"Ok, done. There was more to it than just the stab wound….probably whatever she went through after I healed her the first time and before she was saved by Omega…I'm sure there was more torture after Meygan took her back ….." Molly stood up...and swayed into her dad, who picked her up right away.

"Mol!"

Molly panted. "Tired...had a lot of healing to do."

"Areina did need a lot of help." Serenity said.

Andrew landed near them after doing his sweep. He eyed Molly in her father's arms and ran to them in his Green Lantern costume and gently took his wife from her father. "Mol?! How are you feeling?" Andrew asked.

"Want to sleep." Molly said with a soft smile.

"Then sleep." Andrew kissed her forehead and Molly drifted off. "Um... would now be a bad time to say that she's pregnant."

Everyone conscious was shocked.

"We haven't officially checked a count, but I knew she was safe with Meygan so we were going to wait." Andrew finished.

"You're lying." Dick said.

"No I'm not. She's super tired and I want to get her home." Andrew told him in a challenging voice.

Just then little Rini woke up. "Oh no...Aunt Molly…..are the triplets going to be okay?" Rini asked then she saw her cousin Areina wasn't waking up. "And what about Ari's babies?"

"What the hell!? Are ALL of the girls pregnant?!" Dick cried.

"Relax sweetie." Serenity said as she touched Dick's shoulder. "Rini, are you sure about Areina...and when did you learn about Molly having triplets?"

"I've been around Aunt Molly for a few days now. I can feel them."

"What about Areina?" Dick asked his little granddaughter.

"I sensed them when Ari came back in the past."

"THEM?"

"Yea, Ollie and Kirima are going to be joining us soon."

"How do you know the name Kirima?"

"Ari told Bruce and Jason that the girl of the twins was going to be named after their hero grandmother."

"Ahhh..." Dick said, and a smile came to his face…..then he eyed Andrew. "Triplets?"

"Rini are you sure? We haven't checked?" Andrew asked...and he looked ready to faint at the fact that Rini had revealed their secret.

"I'm sure." Rini said, smiling.

Back At The Fight

Her wounds began to close immediately and Meygan got up.

"Meyg?"

" eeht semoceb eci dna, ssenkciht fo llaw a etaerc, retaw fo rewop!"

Just as Zach put distance between him and the twins, a wall of thick ice sprouted up from the ground.

The twins started to turn and saw the young wizard standing there, but she was still physically weak.

The ground opened up and Cassidee crawled out of it, closing it up after she got out.

"Give me the sword." Meygan said, walking to them with sure steps. Mathen stayed close behind her.

Just as Reiena held the sword out to her niece; a presence was seeking Meygan out mentally.

 _"Meygan, I know you can hear me...please, leave the Ice Fire in the sword...that will be the ace in the hole for this fight to be over with FOREVER."_

It was Meygan's fire controlling cousin...but it was crazy, she should still be unconscious, even if Molly DID heal her up.

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Trust me. You're fifth element will be the key to victory...and trust in Cass."_

 _"Ok, but I still need it."_ Meygan took the Sword and looked to her cousin. "Are you ready to fight back?"

"I'm scared." Cass admitted.

"Did you feel a boost in your power?"

A punch vibrated the ice wall.

"Yeah. How can we beat him...even WITH our elements at tier 5?" Cassidee asked.

"I know how. It was how Uncle Marik tried to beat him."

The ice wall broke.

Meygan raised Excalibur.

"You two will die painfully, slowly... Neither of you can beat me!" Zacharius threw a crashing fire wave at them.

As the wave moved quickly toward them, Reiena decided to play the hero in this magic fight and drew in the fire, but that left her weak, and she couldn't stay up. Dick caught her as she fell backward.

"Aunt Rei!"

She was still conscious, but wouldn't be that way for long. "You've been burned enough in this war, I knew it was **magic** fire…now finish him."

"We're just alike." Meygan murmured. "ssenkrad eht tuo ekat ot yruf ruoy ssenrah! Yebo, trevnoc, egnahc! Em ot erif dna eci" she called out, thrusting the Sword at him and the blue fire surged forth at Zach, nailing him.

He screamed as his hands were frostbitten in seconds.

"Cass, go!" Meygan cried, pouring on the magic.

"But...only Excalibur can..."

"Take it. You can get close while I hold him with my ice fire."

"You will be all alone, Cassidee; no parents, no brother. You don't want that, I know you," Zacharius tormented her verbally. "Every day, you will be alone. No one will love you the way I do."

"Don't listen, you have me...and my family, we're still blood, and we'll always love you." Meygan said.

Cassidee hesitated.

"Crap. Listen to me; that's Morgan talking through him. You **are** loved and will **never** be alone." Meygan threw the sword as she went closer, then summoned the earth to trap his feet, which it did.

Cassidee caught Excalibur and then looked over her shoulder to Meygan.

"Dad said she never loved me...but he did."

"It was all a lie, he's never loved you, he only wanted revenge for Morgan's death, which we DID cause, but it was meant to be, we were the ones to break the spell...that was all, and she died because she was no longer immortal.

"He's my dad..." she whispered but she took a few steps forward.

"You need to look inside of you and decide what you should do. I can't hold him forever. I was wrong to try and do this for you. I only wanted to spare you **this**."

"Then tell me when you stopped loving me, Dad. I want to know." Cassidee took a few more steps.

Zacharius threw up a wall of fire while trying to save his body by regeneration, but Meygan was strong and she was using all of her elements in a rotation to keep him from adapting.

"The day you were born. Such a useless thing." He spat out.

"So it was all a lie...my entire life you never trained me...you kept me hidden...Did you KNOW Aunt Serenity was alive?" Cassidee asked as she moved closer.

"Of course. She was a coward to hide all those centuries."

Cassidee rushed him, running through the flames without injury and thrust the Sword forward, nailing him between his lungs. "Wrong answer. My dad never stopped loving me...Morgan. Aunt Serenity hid to stay alive so she could try to stop **you** ; she's NO coward."

There was an explosion and Zacharius screamed; but there was a feminine scream and Morgan's soul lifted itself from Zach as he fell back to the ground, the sword still stuck in him.

"You useless, cowardly male! I gave you everything!" she screeched.

Cassidee then sent a cyclone at the evil spirit and she was blown away.

Meygan ran to Zach…as did Cassidee. "Zach?"

He coughed up blood. "I...am free. Thank you..."

"Dad...I'm sorry..."

"No, I should have seen it all...but..." Zach said as he started to weaken.

"I'm sorry." Meygan told him.

"You are...wise beyond...us old...wizards...dear niece." He took his daughter's hand and pulled it to Meygan, who took it. "Watch...over her...for me...Cassidee...I knew she...was...alive. I...had to protect...her..." he coughed again.

"I'll tell mom; rest now Zach. Your fight is over." Meygan let him know sadly.

"I'm sorry for...what I allowed...Queen Bee….and the …psychic...to do to Reilie and Brie."

"It's ok; I know and Aunt M'gann can help them further."

"She made me...kill them...I couldn't stop...her...Trey and Trin...they were babies..." Tears fell from the corner of his eyes.

 _"Tell him about his unborn sibling."_ Came Areina's voice in Meygan's mind. _"He needs to know before he meets his family in the spirit world."_

"Uncle Zach...did you know that grandma was expecting when you..." Meygan asked; hoping Zach had a few moments more.

"Oh God...no...I...I killed them..." Zach openly cried out as his eyes widened at the news.

"I'm sorry, Dad..." Cassidee kissed his check.

"You...did nothing...wrong..."

"I've spoken to them...they were upset, but I'm sure that when you see them, they will feel differently." Meygan said.

"Thank you. Train...with Meygan. She...is a true...onmi...wizard. She...can...keep...you...in the...light..."

"She was never in danger of going to the dark." Meygan said. "She was born pure."

"Good...Cassidee... I... Love...you..." Zach's eyes slid close, and took his final breath. "Tell Areina….the queen…I'm sorry I hurt her when I….fought her and Mathen…and everything I….did after."

Then, he was gone, and the two omni wizards felt the fire within him die out.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAADD!" Cassidee cried. She fell into Meygan and her cousin held her close. That cry was enough to rouse Mathen and Marik from the unconscious state and they started to stand up.

"You stupid girls...you ruined everything, just like Merlin!" Morgan's soul came roaring back to them.

A bright light soon flashed and Merlin floated above the young wizards in spirit form. "You have stolen enough of my family, Morgan! BEGONE!"

With a flick of his wrist, a portal appeared, sucking Morgan's soul into it, her screams heard until it closed.

"Thank you, Grandpa Merlin."

"I am only sad that Serenity is my only living grandchild now."

"Not so." Meygan said confidently.

"I wish I could believe you, but I sensed Gallean's spirt, yet I still have not found him."

"Huh?" Cassidee looked up at her cousin.

"I can't say here but back home I can. Uncle Marik did it."

"Did what?" Merlin asked, puzzled.

"I'll tell you…Back home."

She pulled Excalibur from Zach's dead body. "Do you want to cremate him?" she asked Cassidee.

"I think it's only fair, after all...I'm his daughter...and I thought he was JUST a fire wizard until six months ago…."

Cassidee sent fire toward her father's body and soon the heat was enough to turn him to ash. Just then...as if called for, a wind came and scattered the ashes.

"Not bad. You're learning." Meygan looked to her brothers, who held Reiena up.

She thought about it, but then saw why Mathen and Marik were holding their aunt; Dick was on his way to his future daughter and niece.

"Dad...I'm going to have to take away this fight...AND the knowledge of exactly who started this war, and what kills Aunt Rei, but I'm sure the Master Fate will allow you and Aunt Rei as well as Grandpa and Uncle Roy to keep the memories of Delta coming to visit."

"Do it, but **make sure** Rei keeps her memories of the boys, I know she's loved being around them."

"I will, she's always been meant to know about Areina and her twins."

"Ok." He hugged Cassidee first. "I'm sorry, but I know what it's like to not have your parents around. When you're ready, you can talk to me."

"I know Uncle Dick, and I'm sure I'll need it when I return to my time."

He then hugged his daughter. "You are a real treasure, you know that?"

"Yea, just took some time to figure it out." Meygan said with a smile.

"Tell Aunt Rei this for me. I'm sorry I never got to meet and talk to her, but her daughter really does do her legacy proud." Cassidee said.

"I will." Dick kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Take care of your babies. And wait for number four ok?"

"Do I have to?" Meygan teased.

"Didn't Kal almost kill you..." Dick said with a sigh.

"I know what to expect now..." Meygan grinned. "See you back home, boys." Meygan reached out to Merlin and he teleported himself and the girls away. Soon after Mathen and Marik left via fire to return home after saying goodbye to their family.

Five Minutes Later, The Future

Meygan and Cass arrived after a stop by Merlin's home to discuss what Meygan wouldn't in the past.

"Meygan." Dick said as he hugged his first daughter

"I'm alright dad."

Then everyone saw Cass' hands were wrapped up.

"Honey, do you need Molly?" Serenity asked.

"No, Merlin says the scars are magical and healing magic can't even fix them."

"It's from her holding and using Excalibur." Meygan told everyone and Serenity was about to cry.

"It's because of who your parents were. Not only were they **not** Arthurian descendants…they were evil wizards. I feel the only reason you aren't dead right now is that since Meygan bonded with the sword, anyone from Merlin's line could hold it but be scarred."

"That's what Grandpa Merlin said." Cass remarked.

"Where's Areina?" Meygan asked.

"Med bay." Mathen answered as he and Marik came into the room.

With her question answered, she walked away without any other words.

One Hours Later

Areina was still asleep as Meygan sat at her side.

"I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have turned my back on him." Meygan said.

Just then Areina groaned as she started to wake up from Molly's sleep magic.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" Meygan asked as Areina sat up.

"Yea, but….is it possible for a mortal like me to talk to spirits….AND the Master Fate?" Areina asked.

"Who protected your spirit?" Meygan asked; her eyes wide.

"Trinity, Trey and your grandparents…. Uncle Marik was there also." Areina answered.

Meygan had a look of shock on her face.

"It's because of Merlin's mark, could they see it?"

"I'm sure, but….you really talked to them?"

"Yes, and Trey really had an attitude." Areina said.

"That he does, but what did you think about them?"

"I know I'm a descendant of Arthur's, but everyone shouldn't make a fuss over me."

"What all did they say?" Meygan asked, wondering what her family had said to Areina.

"Well, they told me I was on the verge of death, and that my being pregnant was the reason they took my soul….wherever we were. They let me watch some of the fight, and that's when I saw Cass holding Excalibur…then pull FOUR elements out of it."

"I didn't want anyone to know, but I found out about her from them too, yet I didn't see the aura till after I found out."

"So it wasn't just Merlin's prophecy that kept Zach from training her…."

"It was the fact that she's an Omni wizard."

"I saw Arthur too." Areina stated.

Meygan smiled.

"He said I chose well in you three." Areina said with a smile.

She then moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and she wasn't feeling any pain.

"So what did the Master Fate have to say?" Meygan asked.

"He seemed to want to meet me….oh, and when you saved mom to give me those three days with her after I was born…..your 'defeat' at Zach's hand with the sword wounds was your punishment for changing the past. Carlos or Merlin couldn't talk him out of it."

"That's alright, I knew that Cass would be the one to do it, but in the end, I met the TRUE Uncle Zacharius."

"Was he as much of a pain as he seemed to be in the past?"

"He was already corrupted when you met him in the past; but before he died, he did want me to tell you that he was sorry he hurt you when you and he fought while Mathen was training you and for stabbing you in the chest along with all the other things he did to you…."

"I wish we could find out how he was BEFORE the fire that…..I can't believe Elizabeth was expecting."

"How did you….." Meygan stated, realizing that Areina had mentioned it before.

"Her spirit seemed to shine more, like there was another spirit within her own."

Meygan had tears in her eyes. "…..I can't…I didn't even realize that, she just told me that she was."

"You were with them for a different reason, but they saved me when evil Zach stabbed me, so we didn't have the same things to talk to them about."

Meygan smiled. "You really are something else Areina."

"I know." Areina said with a smile.

Just then Mathen came bursting into Med Bay and there was a surprised look on his face.

"You guys have to see this." The oldest Grayson child said.

Meygan made sure Areina was stable before they started running out of Med Bay.

Monitor Room

Dick, Serenity, the older members of Alpha and all the original team members were watching the holo computer screen and they couldn't believe what was happening.

"Is that…."

"Camelot's revival, the original castle is rebuilding itself." Serenity said as she never took her eyes off of this event.

The kids couldn't believe it; they were told that it wouldn't happen in their life time…how could this be happening.

"I am glad to see that I was wrong." A voice boomed.

"Grandpa." Serenity cried out as a wind appeared and the old man exited from it.

"Cassidee, I'm sorry that YOU were the one to have to do it, but for Meygan…"

"With her growing up under the code her whole life, it would have been hard, even if she WAS doing it to save me the pain of having to kill…dad…." Cassidee said, understanding what her great grandfather was saying.

"A descendant of Merlin through and through, the purest soul I've ever seen come from the line."

"HEY." Meygan cried out.

"You know what I mean, Meygan."

Areina giggled.

"I am proud to see that the descendants of Arthur will have their home back." Merlin stated.

"Merlin, before you go, I have a question." Areina stated as she stepped forward.

"And that would be...Your Highness?"

"After Orin and I were freed, I went to get a magic stone back that housed his life force and Atlantean magic. Once I touched it, his magic seemed to fuse with me for a moment. How was that possible?"

"Did you have your shell with you?" he asked softly.

"I was wearing it...well it was an anklet so Mordred didn't find it, and I wore a decoy around my neck."

"That was how...I didn't feel that I should tell you all that the shell could do..." His smile was hiding laughter.

Areina's head cocked to the side out of curiosity.

"Grandfather, what's the secret." Serenity said as she gave a batglare.

"Now...I think Queen Areina knows..."

"It makes me an Omniwizard?" Areina asked, honestly not sure, but it was the only explanation she could think of.

"That is rather far-reaching. No, but your lifespan was expanded; by a century...at least."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Areina was the most shocked; but then she got over it. "Merlin, it still doesn't explain how I was able to use Orin'ahm's WATER magic."

"It does. He is the magic wielder in your new immediate family. The stone thought you were a magic wielder from your shell and you were able to use the magic contained it."

Areina absorbed all of this then thought of something important that only the great wizard before her could help with. "Merlin, can we speak in private about something else."

"Of course." He followed the young Queen-to-be closely.

They went into the next room and Areina looked at Merlin with a determined look. "I feel that Etrigan **and** Jason have repaid their debt for betraying Camelot all those centuries ago."

Merlin's face changed from a happy expression to a dark, almost angry expression. He looked ready to send someone into the sun. "Explain this thought process...Your Highness."

"Both have been protecting Arthur's descendants...at least me and Meygan from Zach since 'The Master' first appeared whenever they could. I know that part of it for me was because of YOUR mark, but over the past few years, he's shown me that he's repented for what he did in siding with Morgan."

"This is a tough thing to ask of me, **Queen** Areina. Releasing him will mean he dies. Etrigan will return to Hell and Jason Blood will die."

"Why don't we go talk to him together, let BOTH Etrigan and Jason decide. I know that Etrigan is your half-brother, but even he deserves to be free of this curse."

"You are wise and observant, my Queen. Very well, we should get this over with; but I must protest vehemently."

"I can understand that, but I do feel that Jason has done MORE than enough for Camelot, I mean he DID take a fire sword meant for me after Zach hurt Meygan badly….well Etrigan took the hit, but Jason still had it after. I can't ask that of him anymore."

"Then we will speak to them both. But there are terms that must be met for Jason to live out a mortal life. A very short list."

"Like?"

"Jason cannot be knighted. He cannot live in Camelot. And he can never call upon Etrigan ever again."

"Wasn't he already a knight in Arthur's day?"

"He was and will be a disgraced Knight. You might be able to convince me to let him live out his life in this time frame instead of dying outright, but he cannot be called a knight."

"Would you really deny the very princess you protected at Marik's funeral a request like that?" Areina asked as she gave the Grayson smile.

"To let him live out his mortal life in this time frame? No. To make him a Knight? YES."

"I will accept that he can never be a true Knight again, but he should be allowed to live a mortal life and I'm sure that he would agree to move out of New Camelot."

"Very well, let us go; for right now, your cousin is about to give my granddaughter what she has always craves."

"And what's that?"

"Oh no. You can pout all you want but it's a surprise."

That's when something hit Areina. "Did Meygan find Alyssa and Kathryn?"

"No," Merlin told the Queen. "Let us go now..."

"Alright, I'm sure I can handle a teleport of yours." Areina said.

Merlin pulled out his wand and waved it before him and a swirly, red portal of light soon formed. "Take my hand, your highness."

Areina did so, and they soon walked through together.

London, England

It wasn't long before a portal opened up outside of the familiar little shop to Areina, and the two travelers walked up to the door. Areina looked to Merlin.

"I know you don't like my request, but are you sure Etrigan will be okay in Hell if he DOES agree?"

"Etrigan is at home there; to ask him to leave here is asking too much though."

Areina's eyes softened. "Maybe...I was wrong to think they would be happy if not bound to roam the world forever."

"You need to give them that choice, Your Highness." Merlin knocked on the door.

"Thank you for letting me come with you."

"You're very welcome."

The door soon opened and Jason Blood was shocked when he saw one of the people standing before him. "Master Merlin?!"

"We need to talk, Blood." Merlin then placed himself between Areina and Jason to allow her entry first.

"Of course, anything for the princess." Jason said as the two visitors entered.

Areina was nervous as she glanced from Jason to Merlin and back again. "Um..."

"It's alright, your highness, you may speak your mind." Merlin said, seeing the unease in Areina's face and stance.

"Jason, we'll need to speak to Etrigan after I tell you why we're here."

"Very well."

Areina took a deep breath. "I know that Camelot's castle has come back, I saw it happening from Watchtower. I also know that Arthur's crown will choice me. As future queen, I feel that you've MORE than made up for your mistake in siding with Morgan during Camelot's fall. I've asked Merlin to release you from the curse that he placed on you."

Jason looked to Merlin, shocked to hear sure a thing.

"I have agreed, but if YOU wish to live out a mortal's life, there are some conditions after you separate from Etrigan."

"Such as?" Jason asked with a hint of dread along with the curiosity that was building.

"I can never restore you to a proper knighthood; you cannot live here in New Camelot, and you can NEVER call on Etrigan again." Areina told her time and again savior.

"I would agree only with two of the conditions. Not living in New Camelot isn't acceptable. What is the alternative?" He looked to Merlin to answer that part.

Areina also looked to Merlin and she wasn't pouting, but he saw the look in her eyes and knew she wanted Jason to be free to live out one last mortal lifetime.

"Death to you," Merlin answered with a sigh. "Etrigan will be freed to return to Hell, but you will die. Queen Areina wants you to live."

"You can't live **in** New Camelot...but there's nothing to say you can't live right outside of its borders." Areina said, hoping to plead her case. "and I'm sure you would be allowed to work and socialize here."

Merlin glanced in her direction. "Areina…."

"Hey, that wasn't part of it; you just said he couldn't LIVE in New Camelot." Areina protested to the ancient wizard.

"I...could do that..."

"You are learning, my Queen." Merlin's eyes held a twinkle in them.

"I guess my short time in Camelot helped me some, and seeing my ancestors, I saw in them that it was more than just royal blood that made a ruler."

"I have often wished to die since my curse. You wanting me to live out my time here is humbling. I would gladly forfeit my title of knight if it meant I will die in a few short decades. Are you sure you want this, Queen Areina?"

"You deserve it after protecting me and Meygan so much these past few years."

"Then I accept your terms, Master Merlin."

"Before I undo the curse, I must make sure that Etrigan is alright with all of this." Merlin said.

"Always wanting to talk to me, Merlin. You should be roasting within my fires." came Etrigan's voice from Jason's mouth.

"This is a special occasion...brother."

Etrigan came forth in Jason Blood's place. "What do you want?"

"The queen has something to ask of you...a VERY noble request at that."

"Now you are a Queen, Areina? Your mother is proud. Her light and happiness shine upon you as would a night star." Etrigan kissed Areina's hand.

"Well, not officially, but with the castle's revival, it won't be long. Etrigan, what would you say if I told you I've asked Merlin to undo the curse that binds you to Jason and this world?"

"You would grant me my freedom, Your Highness?"

"I can't ask you to protect my family anymore. You may be immortal, but you've risked your safety for me enough, and you helped Meygan JUST as much."

"I have...no need for your concern. I have...grown fond of...you..."

"Please, Etrigan, I want you to be free of this curse. You've been bound to the Earth since Camelot's fall and you deserve to be home where you belong."

"I will accept out of selfishness. I do wish to stay home and not venture out. You however, Queen Areina…need to rest more. Your children will be much like Meygan's son if you don't."

"It's not selfishness to want to be in your home after a millennium away from it." Areina said, accepting Etrigan's answer with a smile. "And I'll be sure to take your advice."

"You sense the infants as well?" Merlin asked as he realized what the demon said.

"You knew Merlin?" Areina asked.

"I did, but no one seemed to know or if they did they were not speaking of it; so I said nothing."

"I do sense them and they will be as wonderful as the little princes. Before I go...please help the short child, Rini. Use the Welsh spell to allow her to be normal…like the other children; Zacharius' **evil** needs to be erased completely."

Areina turned to Etrigan with shock on her face. "Rini can be normal..."

"That spell is dangerous for her." Merlin weakly protested.

"She is strong. You must guide her, her mother and Cassidee as Omni Wizards, then you visit me." Etrigan smiled.

"...Thank you Etrigan…for all you have done. Merlin, is there any way my fire magic can help with the spell?" Areina asked.

"I'm afraid not. This spell that my brother speaks of is meant for adults, not a child of six winters' old." Merlin nodded at Etrigan.

"You need to rest, Queen Areina. This will be awhile."

"Before you're released, would you like to say goodbye to Aunt Serenity?" Areina asked, knowing that he had also protected the sorceress since Camelot's fall.

"I will speak to her after the separation. I have the power to do so."

"Okay, goodbye Etrigan, and thank you, for everything." Areina said as she sat in a nearby chair.

Etrigan walked over and hugged Areina. "Good bye, my Queen. Do not let this old man boss you so." Then he let go and stood before Merlin.

"I'm sure I can handle this great wizard." Areina said with a smile and soon enough Merlin started the spell.

Three Hours Later

The team was frantic as they couldn't find Areina ANYWHERE for some time.

"What the hell happened?" Dick asked. "I know she's trained to disappear but damn…"

Just then a portal appeared and Merlin was the first one through, followed by Areina.

"Areina!"

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"Jason and Etrigan are free." Areina said with a big smile.

Serenity sat down where she stood. "What?"

"I asked Merlin to release them from their curse. Jason will live right outside of New Camelot's borders and have a mortal life while Etrigan returns to his home." Areina told her aunt.

"Grandfather...you did this?" Serenity asked Merlin.

"Areina is a powerful young lady, and she saw something in them that even I hadn't in a LONG time. Etrigan and Jason agreed."

"And Areina insisted on this happening." Serenity stated as she looked at her niece.

Areina just smiled innocently. "I couldn't allow either of them to keep getting hurt to protect the Grayson line."

"I see."

"I asked Etrigan if he wanted to tell you goodbye, but he said it could wait till after the separation."

"I have a few things to say to him. Now are you ready to be Queen?"

"But dad's first in line..." Mathen said.

"If he wants it, but I think he'd rather try for child number seven." Merlin teased.

"Merlin...what about Etrigan's request, can you really **not** do it?" Areina questioned as Dick and Serenity blushed.

"Which request?" Merlin asked, as if he wasn't sure.

Areina didn't know if she should say in front of her family, but Merlin was going to make it hard for her to get an answer. "Making Rini normal."

"I can, but first..." Merlin went to Mathen. "Are you challenging Areina for the throne?"

"Merlin, it's alright, how about we let the throne decide. I remember something from the old legends that New Camelot's rightful ruler will be chosen by the enchanted throne." Areina said with a smirk in Mathen's direction.

"I won't challenge her; I live forever. She won't."

"Well, I have an extra century, remember that; but the throne will decide." Areina remarked, but in her mind, she also knew that that extra century meant Mathen would NEVER be king. "Besides, Uncle Dick wasn't the first born between him and mom; **she** was born 20 minutes before Uncle Dick."

"Yea right; if you want to cry when it glows for me, then we do it. I just want to hurry this up. I've got a daughter to spoil; she needs a princess dress." Mathen said with a huge grin on his face. "Besides, Aunt Rei wasn't around to be crowned, so it falls to dad's line."

"We'll just see about that. Merlin, if you'd like to go see Etrigan, I think we'll be alright for now." Areina said, as if she was releasing him to roam on his own.

"Good. Now I just need willow bark." he stated if he was now thinking of other things.

"Anything we can help with?" Areina asked.

Merlin then vanished from sight, as if he never heard her.

Serenity burst out laughing. "Forgive him, Areina. He's in his own world now."

"Guess he has to be the one to gather the items since he's casting the spell." Areina stated.

"True. He tends to do that." Serenity got up and guided her niece. "Now off with you. You need to be fitted for a dress."

"But the throne hasn't decided. How about we visit the castle." Areina stated.

"You need your dress, you royal court... " Serenity said as she started to usher her niece away.

"Wait...where's Meygan?" Areina asked.

"Making kid number four." Mathen teased.

Dick hit his son on the head.

"OW!" cried Mathen.

"Maybe right now...she has a personal mission to complete." Areina said, her mind still holding the thought about the missing members of Merlin's family.

"Oh no. Kevin picked her up and flew away." Mathen continued.

"Enough! Let's get going." Dick told his gathered family.

Five Minutes Later

After Boom Tubing to New Camelot; they all stood before the newly restored Camelot Castle, the Entire Greyson family…the ROYAL family.

Serenity had tears in her eyes, the place she grew up in had returned to its former glory.

They went inside eagerly, and Serenity ran her hand along the walls to allow the memories to come flowing back.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Brie asked as they continued toward the throne room.

Dick held Serenity from behind as she said. "Because my old life has returned."

"But who's going to rule?" Rini asked.

"Your grandpa." Mathen joked.

"Very funny, son."

"The throne will decide when Arthur's descendants sit upon it." Serenity told her granddaughter.

They entered the throne room, and saw the two chairs were fully restored.

"This room is amazing." Little Bruce stated.

As a joke (but she knew otherwise), Areina ran to the throne and sat in it. She kicked up her legs and grinned.

"Areina!" Orin admonished his wife.

"But I wanted to go first." Jason said with a pout.

"The chair is really comfy and my feet hurt, not to mention I'm still recovering from having a fire sword stuck through my chest."

"It's ok, Jason. You can go next." Kevin told him.

The crown suddenly materialized before Areina, in its pure gold and diamond-encrusted glory.

"Oh my." Serenity said.

It landed on her lap. She picked it up and saw the engraved words on the inside which made her laugh then put it on her head.

It shimmered then settled down.

"Guess I'm queen."

No one knew what to do...but Serenity walked forward and bowed before her niece and Meygan, Marik, Mathen, Molly, and Brie, along with Rei-Rei and Cassidee bowed after coming up beside the immortal sorceress.

Jaws dropped.

"No fair." Reilie whined.

"We, the descendants of Merlin's bloodline, pledge our allegiance to you, Queen of New Camelot." Serenity said.

"Ok. Thanks. Now all of you get up." Areina said, feeling weary about being bowed to.

"Yay, we're princes." Jason said as he looked to his brother.

"Yay me." Bruce whispered.

"So, would my king like to come join me up here?" Areina asked as she looked Orin right in the eyes.

Not sure what Orin would do...or how he'd put his response, Mathen elbowed him in the ribs.

Orin grinned as he got to the throne. He saw the empty chair; then pulled Areina up to him, sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

Mathen and Meygan laughed.

"Ew!" The present members of Delta Squad said at the display.

"This kind of thing **must** be in the Grayson blood." Molly said at the display then thought about getting home to Andrew.

Kevin pulled his wife to him and kissed Meygan soundly on the lips.

Mathen shook his head.

"Today is a good day, my Queen." Orin whispered to Areina.

"It is, my King."

"The Master is gone, the family is safe, and your kingdom has been revived. It's more than a good day." Meygan said as Kevin held her close.

Kevin and Meygan then left the throne room without a word.

Serenity was afraid to follow them.

"I'm sorry that Olivia couldn't be here." Molly said to her brother.

"Seri is a bit fussy right now; but Olivia would have been in awe about this. I told her about the archers of Camelot, and she said she wants to help revive the legacy."

Serenity once again had tears in her eyes; her memories of the archers of Camelot were coming to her mind, and she smiled. "Tristan and the archers of Camelot will be proud to know that a born archer is bringing back their legacy."

"So, your future Majesty, I see my old friend has once again surprised me." A voice boomed.

"Could you all excuse me for a moment?" Areina said, and with that everyone headed out; they figured they would hear about it later.

"So, your family respects your requests….except your husband it seems." The Master Fate said as he appeared before Areina.

"I will remain at my wife's side always."

"I like that about him."

"I guess they know when I need alone time, or to talk to someone alone, and Orin is right. So, I guess Mathen WON'T have his time to reign." Areina said with a smile, but then she remembered her first meeting with the being before her.

"Everything is as it's meant to be. I came to check on you and your new twins."

"It's only been a little while, but we're doing alright; Molly is a wonderful healer." Areina stated. "Was mom allowed to keep ALL her memories of the two times we kids from the future went to her time? I really would like to know that she would remember her grandchildren."

"She did. In fact..." The Master Fate snapped his fingers and Reiena appeared next to the ghostly form of the Master Fate.

"MOM!"

Reiena ran to her daughter and hugged her tight. "Areina!"

"Master Fate, why...you know you just broke your own rule right?" Areina asked after the hug broke.

"I did, but I'm allowed and this is only a visit anyway." Then he snapped his fingers again and Orin's mother Kirima appeared. She went to her shocked son, who stood there as she hugged him. "Orin!"

Orin didn't know what to do. He hugged his mother but the shock on his face said it all.

"I knew you would be shocked, but the Master Fate here insisted Kirima come along as well." Reiena said with a smile.

"Mom, there's so much I want to say." Orin started.

"There's nothing to say. I've watched over you your whole life and you're a king now, just like the man your father and I named you after." Kirima said, smiling

"Yea...but, I'm nervous."

"Orin, I'm nervous too...think about it, I just became queen of a kingdom, it's all scary and new." Areina told her husband with a smile. "Kirima, I'm going to name my baby girl after you; your legacy BELONGS in Delta Squad."

"I'm glad." Kirima smiled. "And this is the final set?"

"If they have a hidden powers that not even the Master Fate know about...then YES." Areina said. "Bruce and Jason's powers coming forth at one week was ENOUGH for me."

"I'm sorry. That was a bit...much on my end. Orin wanted the boys to have powers so badly that I kind of badgered the Master Fate to make it happen early." Kirima blushed.

"Mom!"

"Okay, well with this set, let their powers come out naturally, please." Areina asked her mother in law.

"What powers?" Reiena cryptically asked.

Orin and Areina's faces showed the shock as they saw the smirk Reiena gave. "You mean...but what about dad's archery skills? any ideas?"

"They're going to be normal, like Brie, with Roy's archery skills in Ollie." Reiena told her daughter. "But quiet."

"Like Orin was." Kirima added.

"Yea, the way the stories go; mom, you were the quiet one, while Uncle Dick was hyper. What about being able to visit Atlantis with us?"

"They will have gills." the Master Fate chimed in. "The time grows short, ladies."

"Mom...thank you." Areina said with tears in her eyes.

"After the boys, you needed a quiet set, but I need you to give this to your father." Reiena gave her daughter a letter, as Kirima did the same to Orin.

"Any chance we can get the jist of the letters...or do we have to see dad and Kaldur faint?" Areina asked.

"You have to wait."

"Just remember, ruling is interesting." Kirima told the couple.

"It is time; good luck your majesties." The Master Fate said.

"Thank you for this time." Orin remarked.

"You're welcome."

"Wait…I need to know one thing before you go." Areina said as she thought about something.

"Yes?"

"Before he was released from his curse, Etrigan asked that Rini become normal…..the height she was supposed to be all along. My question is, WILL that happen?"

"It already has. Merlin was right to be concerned about using it, but Etrigan was correct, Zach's evil deeds needed to be erased."

"I'm glad, I hope she's not too shocked when it happens, I remember how Meygan was really shocked when she became her intended height. And Mom…I'm SO not having any more kids after these two." Areina told Reiena.

"Ask your cousin Meygan about it. She and Kevin are currently working on kid number four." Reiena laughed.

"I believe that's what your uncle said after Marik and Rei-Rei, and just look at them." Kirima remarked.

"We're not." Orin added.

"Good bye son." Kirima said. "Take care of your team and your family."

"Don't forget his kingdom as well, Kirima." Reiena remarked

"The kingdom will be fine. It's the balance of family and team that will get rough."

With that, the Master Fate and the two proud mothers disappeared.

Areina was crying, but she knew she had a mission, and so did her husband.

"We better get these to dad and Kaldur."

"Right."

Orin pulled his wife to him for a hard kiss. "Then we go find a quiet place."

"Fine by me, my king." Areina said and she looked at him with lust in her eyes for her husband.

Just then, the Master Fate returned. "Queen Areina, it seems that someone wants to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"Hello….little sister." A young girl stated as she appeared.

Areina and Orin stared at the little girl, and Areina saw the tale tell signs of who it was.

"Lian?"

"Yes. I wanted to let you know that I'm glad I wound up with siblings…even though we never met in my lifetime. The Master Fate told me I was meant to die that night, but now seeing daddy happy with you and Vincent around, I'm happy too."

Areina had tears in her eyes. "Thank you for that Lian; and I DID see you some when I visited the past a few years ago, but I'm sure those memories had been removed; besides you were just a toddler."

"Maybe, but please tell daddy that I'm well taken care of in the spirit world. Merlin's family is nice, and so are your grandparents, I have so many people caring for me. Oh, if you can find her, can you tell mom the same thing."

"I will." Areina said as she bent down to her 'big' sister and Lian walked over to her.

"Goodbye little sister." Lian said as she hugged Areina tight. "And Orin'ahm….you BETTER keep my sister happy."

Orin'ahm just laughed. "I do."

"My nephews and niece are in good hands." Lian stated.

"I know. Goodbye Lian."

With that the Master Fate smiled. "It is time to go, Lian."

"Yes sir."

And the two were gone. This left tears in Areina's eyes, but she felt better knowing her big sister was happy that Roy was happy.

"We should wait a bit before giving these letters to our dads."

"Right, we need to get things done around here…..then there's Ace's funeral."

With that said, they walked over to the thrones and Areina let one tear fall from her eyes.

That Night

Everyone was at home for dinner, and at the Grayson-Kent house; Rini and Reilie were playing together while Kevin was going crazy over Kal and Meygan was fixing dinner.

Kal was trying to roll over.

"Wow Kal, trying the big kid stuff already huh?" Kevin said with a chuckle.

"Ka-al! Slow up..." Reilie tried to keep Kal still but he managed to roll over and he was so excited that he was laughing and kicking his legs.

Just as everyone was cheering on the Kryptonian baby, a flash filled the room and a figure appeared.

"Hi grandpa Merlin." Rini said with a smile.

Merlin smiled right back at his great great granddaughter. "Hello little one."

Kal tried to see who was there, so Merlin stepped over Reilie to gently pick up the baby boy and hold him. "I have missed these moments. Such beauty and innocence in such a tiny morsel of a person..."

Soon Kal was close enough to Merlin's beard so he reached out and gave it a STRONG yank.

"Ooooff!" Merlin gently freed his beard as everyone laughed. "That's some strength, little one."

"He's part Kryptonian, we're very strong." Kevin said with a proud tone in his voice.

"I see...I have a surprise for little Rini. So...take this young man and Rini, we can talk." Merlin handed Kal over to Kevin before sitting down on the sofa, and Rini sat next to him.

"What's the surprise Grandpa Merlin?" Reilie asked, even though it wasn't for her.

"I know. I'm about to be normal again," Rini announced.

Meygan had tears in her eyes, was her first born really going to be normal?

"I saw it in a dream, but isn't the spell dangerous for me?" Rini replied.

"It is. I can cast it for you. It's too advanced of a spell for a child of 6 winters old."

"I want to give it a try." Rini said.

"Rini...little one...this spell is too powerful. You can end up sick for a long time."

"But I'm an Omni wizard, couldn't I at least try. If I get sick, then YOU can do it for me." Rini said, her Grayson pride and stubbornness coming forth.

Merlin sighed. "Alright, little one." From his robes, he pulled out a piece of parchment and a vial of liquid.

"Rini, are you positive that YOU want to do the spell?" Meygan asked as she knew what spell it was and that it was going to be a shock for her afterward.

"Yep!" Rini was excited over trying a 'big girl spell'.

Merlin handed both over to her and Rini looked at the paper to read it.

"Mommy, what do you all mean by Rini being normal, she's always been this way, this IS normal." Reilie remarked as Rini read the spell.

"Rini feeling weak and being tiny was because of Zach and through him, Morgan." Meygan told her.

"Oh, so she's supposed to be as tall as the twins?" Reilie replied.

"Most likely."

"Cool." Reilie said so she then stayed quiet and watched her sister.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Now little one, the potion is a liquid that'll take away the damage of the dark lightning that you suffered from since birth. Once you drink it, you can cast the spell. But the liquid is bitter."

"Okay." Rini said and she quickly swallowed the liquid and her great great grandfather was right as the liquid was bitter. " Pleser iachau, tynnwch y tywyllwch sy'n cadw'r enaid pur hon o'i gwir ffurf. (Potion of healing, remove the darkness that keeps this pure soul from her true form.)"

Rini then doubled over as she glowed. "Ow, ow, ow..."

The glowing got brighter and brighter until it blinded everyone.

Then it went away, and Rini stood there, looking down at herself before looking at her family. "Hi. Am I tall now?"

"Yea, you're just as tall as Rei-Rei." Reilie said with excitement in her voice after her eyes adjusted back to normal.

"Really! I wanna see!" Rini then ran off to see for herself.

Kevin and Meygan laughed.

"I'm glad that the last of Zach's evil is gone from the world." Merlin said as he smiled after everyone heard Rini's squeal of joy.

"Thanks Grandpa Merlin." Meygan told the old man.

"Now, now your Majesty, Rini is about to explore the world through new eyes...and new heights," he added, chuckling.

"Meygan isn't going to be queen, Areina is." Kevin said with confusion in his voice.

"Areina is Her Highness; Meygan is Her Majesty."

"It's ok, My Knight." Meygan kissed him on the check.

"If you're Majesty, then aren't I your king?"

"Maybe...?" Meygan said but her voice was suggestive, and Kevin grinned like a loon.

"Mommy, I'm normal, look, I'm normal." Rini said as she flew back into the room.

"I'm so happy for you Rini, but at least your return to normalcy wasn't a surprise." Meygan said as she lightly glared at Merlin.

"Ah but surprises are what makes life worth living." And with that, Merlin vanished, going off on a new adventure.

Meanwhile at the West House

Things were quiet now, and at the West house, everyone was enjoying a good dinner. Artemis had just taken a bite of Garlic Mashed Potatoes when she had a funny feeling that someone was close...VERY close.

Iesha was standing there, all quiet with a hopeful feeling in her eyes, holding a plate.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Kids, you stay here; Wally...you too, I have to take care of this."

"No." Wally was at his wife's side, watching her eyes.

Suddenly a Kunai broke through the kitchen window and stuck into the wall near the living room. That action told Artemis that her hunch was right.

"Sorry honey, it's a family matter."

Wally nodded and held Iesha to him before Artemis went outside.

"What's going on daddy?" Iesha asked.

"Yea, why didn't mom want us with her?" Vincent asked.

"She has to tell you kids, but let's give your mom some privacy. I swear Brian, if you run out there...!" Wally warned and Brian stood next to Vincent.

"Oh come on, I want to watch mom fight, it's not often that we get to see her in action anymore." Brian whined.

Outside, Artemis stood there and looked around the house.

"Hello, Alice; couldn't send us an invite to your latest fight." A voice asked.

"It wasn't my fight to invite you too." Artemis spoke.

"Now Baby Girl, any fight one of us is in...involves ALL of us." Another voice said

"Hey dad..." Artemis shook her head.

"What, no hug." The first person said.

"Hey sis. No, no hug; I got three kids in house wanting out here to kick whoever ruined my window and two have super speed." Artemis frowned.

"Wow, dad, three grandkids from the youngest, that's interesting." Cheshire remarked as she stepped into the moonlight.

"Lian would have been happy to have siblings." Sportsmaster remarked as he did the same.

"She's already happy to have Areina as a sister and Vincent as a brother, from what I've been told. And since you're here, Jade, she wanted you to know that she's safe with Merlin's family in the spirit world." Artemis said. "So what brings you two here?"

Cheshire nodded. "We heard about the fight you were in, and we wanted to see if you were ok."

Artemis was weary of them as they didn't usually care THIS much about 'family'.

"It's true, we've changed...….I've been different since losing Lian, but your message helps me feel better." Cheshire remarked.

"And what do you mean Lian has another sister?"

"You remember Flamebird right?"

"Yeah? OH. Her and Roy..."

"Yea, they were happy...…...till Reiena died giving birth to their child. She's been a wonderful reminder of Rei though.

Jade frowned at that announcement. Not because she was Roy's kid but because Reiena and Roy had a kid together. Just like her sister and Roy had a kid together.

"Don't even think about it, I did what I did to help Roy live, Vincent was just a happy accident and he does Roy proud."

"Isn't Red Arrow dead?"

"Nope, history says he died in that warehouse, but one of Nightwing's kids saved him by time traveling."

Jade's eyes perked up with that and their dad shook his head. "That's too much to wrap my head around."

"It was for us too, but Roy's alive. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to tell my family inside that it's alright." Artemis said.

There was a whoosh and Iesha was already at her mom's side. "Mommy? Who are these people? Do I get to punch now?" she asked all innocently.

"It's alright sweetie, this is just my sister and father." Artemis remarked and that when everyone else came out of the house.

Sportsmaster laughed as he kneeled before the young girl. "This kid I like, Baby Girl!" I'm your grandpa."

"And I'm the Queen of Camelot." Iesha retorted.

"No, that's going to be Areina." Artemis said with a laugh. "He's really your grandfather, he's just been busy with the family business to come see you."

Iesha just stared at him, unsure. But she saw Jade and her first words to her aunt were, "You're so beautiful..."

That caused Jade to smile "Why thank you little rabbit." Jade said as she bent down to Iesha's level. "But before I stick you with a nickname, what's your name?"

"Iesha. Iesha Claire West. Are you an Empress? They're more special than queens."

"Hey Aunt Jade..." Vincent stood by Wally his bow lowered but an arrow remained ready to use. Brian was at Artemis' left side as Wally brought up the rear.

"You can't be Vincent, the last time I saw you; you were barely able to hold a bow."

"I am." Vincent saw Brian shift slightly over to protect their sister. "It's sway, Bri. Ease up."

Wally shook his head. "Hey Jade." He then saluted Sportsmaster in respect.

"At least you got some respect for your betters." Sportsmaster remarked with a smirk as he accepted the salute.

"You got me on a good day." Wally joked. "How are you? Still think I can't protect Arty? Is that why you're here?"

"No, we just wanted to come and say that we're retired and want to be around our family." Jade remarked.

"YAY!" Iesha hugged Jade so fast that Jade nearly fell over. "Wanna play tea party?" Iesha asked happily.

Brian shook his head and Vincent didn't believe them.

"Are you just playing us, dad?" Artemis asked.

"Nope, we're done; we haven't been the same since you're little prank and it got worse after Lian died." Sportsmaster remarked.

"And now you decided to retire?" Vincent asked. "Aunt Jade, maybe...You? No way."

"Now, Vincent...wait on that judgement. We should be fair and give them a chance. Don't tell your sister no. She'll cry and hit you."

"I know. Don't remind me."

Jade laughed. "That's true, if she's anything like your mother, she will be violent."

Brian winced at a memory and looked away from Jade. "I already know that."

"Did you hit your brother?" Jade asked Iesha.

"Yeah. He took my dolly away. I hit him in a place that hurts guys." Iesha blushed as she remembered her parents having to talk to her while Brian had to have a bag of ice in that 'spot.'

Jade and Sportsmaster busted out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY." Brian said as he felt he was reliving the pain all over again.

Sportsmaster covered himself just in case. "That's my granddaughter alright."

"Would you like to come in for dinner?" Wally asked, being polite. "We have plenty."

"Sounds good, but are you sure there's plenty with three speeders in the house?" Jade asked.

"Always," Artemis grinned happily.

"Can Wes come too?" Iesha asked. "He's already here."

"Wes, come out now." Wally remarked with a sigh.

Wes shimmered next to him, spooking Wally. "Sorry. Iesha was worried so...I offered to check on Artemis." He waved to Iesha's mom innocently.

Iesha hugged Wes happily.

"Don't tell me those two are already in love." Jade remarked.

Iesha showed her mean look to Jade and Vincent laughed. "That will be a yes."

"Whose kid is he?" Sportsmaster asked.

"Superboy and Miss Martian's youngest boy."

Sportsmaster nodded, approving already. He didn't even sense the kid.

"It's my ghost mode, and I can levitate, so I'm pretty quiet." Wes said with a smile.

"He's also telepathic." Brian remarked.

Iesha was already pulling Wes toward the house. "I'm hungry."

All the adults laughed and everyone headed inside.

Three Days Later

Everyone was healed up; the threat of the Light, and all those within it, was erased; and Delta squad was stronger from their time in the past. They had two losses, one that started the war, and one during. Today the loss during the war was being put to rest.

Bruce Wayne (and his children), all the Graysons (married into the life of one or born as Graysons), and all of Delta squad was there.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you, but as a knight to me for the past few years, you were wonderful." Areina said as she stood beside the small box.

"Thank you for protecting me and my family." Bruce said.

Delta Squad was upset, they had other animals, but Ace was there for them their whole lives.

"Thank you for helping me want to shapeshift...and talking to me when Ari babysat me here at the manor." Wes remarked with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for fighting to save mommy." Little Bruce remarked as he too had tears in his eyes.

Rini sat next to the box, eyes closed, as she said her goodbye quietly.

Iesha and Reilie cried so loudly their wails were loud enough to hear throughout the whole city.

"He was a good dog indeed." Orin said as he held his wife close.

"Meygan, got a question?" Areina asked as she looked at her cousin.

"Ok." Meygan was very quiet.

"Can animals be named as honorary knights posthumously?"

"I can't see why not. It's your kingdom now, cuz."

"Then by my power as upcoming Queen of New Camelot, I name Ace Wayne, an honorary knight of the Round Table for his bravery over the past decade." Areina said as she placed her hand on the box and burned a symbol into it…the same symbol that Meygan had on her arm, the mark of the Knights of the Round Table.

Rini smiled. Meygan nodded.

The original Batman was crying...truly crying. Ace had come into his life on the very anniversary of the day his whole life changed, and now he was being honored for it and all his heroism since coming to the family.

Terry sat next to the box. "Well Batdog...guess someone had to give you props for everything you did."

"You know he saved your butt that time." Areina said with a small smile. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"Don't tell her!" Terry yelled. "It's a story for later."

"Ok but I want details."

"Alright, but it really does honor Ace's memory." Areina stated.

Terry shook his head; she was going to tell some of it anyway.

"I won't tell ALL of it. Ace had run away and when Terry found him, Ace was up against a huge mutated dog and he fought not only the dog fighter, but the dog as well so Terry could finish it off." Areina told Dana, then she turned back to Terry. "He truly did live up to your nickname for him, Terry."

"Mommy, can I burn a symbol into the box too?" Little Jason asked.

"Sure son, let him know that you will always think about him." Areina said with a smile.

Jason burned a small bird with its wings outstretched. "I'll never forget you, Ace; as Uncle Terry would say, good Batdog." He said with a smile.

Little Reiena hugged her cousin then went back to hold Rodney's hand.

"I'm sorry Ra's was such a meanie, but thanks for saving Ari." Kara remarked.

Areina couldn't hold back her tears, she had cried when he died, but now, this was the final stage. She broke down and Orin held her close.

"Ari, can I lower him into his resting place?" Wes asked.

"Sure..."

"Only fair." Wes remarked and with his telekinesis, he gently lifted the box and lowered it into the hole, then Marik moved the dirt to fill it.

"Thank you boys." Orin said for his wife as she continued to cry hard.

There was an outdoor reception planned so everyone left the grave and began to talk among themselves.

As the others mingled at the outdoor reception, Bruce and Terry were side by side silently, walking the grounds.

"I can't believe he's gone." Terry remarked softly.

"He lived a long time. Longer than most his breed," Bruce said softly. "Ace was a good companion. A good friend."

"A good hero." Terry added with a soft smile.

"Now that you have a team in Max and Damian, I'm going to step back as much as possible."

Terry gave a 'no way' look to Bruce and the older Batman chuckled.

"Okay, that would have pleased Joker...….. but seriously, you're backing off?" Terry asked, still stunned.

"It's time to; you're capable and with Jason and Tim assisting, I don't need to be in your ear every single time. If I'm needed, I'll help. Otherwise, you all can figure it out."

Terry scuffed. "Yea we can, but you left Areina out of the equation...…"

"She's Queen Areina now. I doubt she'll have time to help out. Unless Mathen takes over so she could."

"Oh yea, forgot about that..." Terry said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"A queen...I never imagined that for her. I know Reiena must be happy for her..." Bruce became lost in the memories of Reiena.

"Areina told me that the Master Fate brought Reiena and Kirima to see the royal family, and Reiena IS happy for her."

"I only wish for one more mission..." Bruce said out loud.

Bruce was ready to comment when Meygan walked up to them. "Meygan."

"So...since you two walked off and pretty much left us behind, I got a favor, grandpa."

"No rides in the Batmobile." Terry joked.

"Don't you have others to talk to?" Bruce said with his glare at full strength.

Terry put up his hands defensively and walked back to the reception, leaving Bruce and Meygan alone.

"Can you do one more mission? Before you age back?" Meygan asked, getting right to the point.

"After that dip, it will take time before I'm back to my normal age. Have you found them?"

"I did…and more. I need your help."

"You could've asked Jason, or Tim; even Damian. Why me?"

"Because you owe my mom an apology; and what a better way to do it than with actions?

Bruce kept a stern look on his face.

"Help me free them, and that can be your apology." Meygan said with a smile.

"When do we leave?" Bruce spoke at last.

"I have a few more things to decipher from Uncle Marik's clues, but I will let you know. It shouldn't take too much longer."

With that said, the two Bats walked over to the grave when they saw Marik was looking at the ground. Soon a beautiful headstone rose from the ground and it had words already etched in it.

 _Ace Wayne_

 _A good dog_

 _A loyal protector_

 _A true knight_

Below the words was a bat symbol.

The Batfamily smiled and Areina walked over to her cousin and picked him up.

"Thank you, this is a wonderful gift. Twenty-seven years ago you saved my life, and now you honor Ace in a beautiful way." Areina said as she hugged her cousin…and he hugged her back.

"Let's add something shall we." Meygan said and she used her earth magic to make beautiful red roses grow on the sides of the headstone. "This isn't the only one I'm fixing up…look behind us."

Everyone turned around and Bruce's tears were flowing even harder. Meygan had added red roses to the sides of his parents' headstone as well.

Two Hours Later

There was one member of Delta that had been emotionally hurting for the past three days because she had hurt her big sister emotionally for the past two **years**. She wanted to be with her squad to mourn the loss of Ace AKA The Batdog, as Terry called him, so she didn't run away until after the funeral. Little Reilie Kent put some stuff in her backpack and flew out her room window.

Twelve Hours Later

Meygan couldn't find her second born anywhere, and then she thought about something and contacted her Father in law, Conner Kent.

"Meygan, what's wrong?" Conner asked over the comm link.

"Does Reilie have access to the Fortress without Kevin being with her?"

"Yes….but why are you…."

"I can't find her; ever since we got back from the past, she's been so upset about hurting Rini."

"I'll meet you there."

Fortress of Solitude, three minutes later

Two boom tubes opened up and the two heroes walked out and right to the front door to the famous hideout of Superman.

"It's my fault; I should have sensed something was wrong with her thinking." Meygan said as Conner moved the doormat aside and found the small key. "Really….that's the key?"

"Well Clark didn't want someone finding the fortress again like when he had that huge key, so he made a normal sized one out of a super dense dwarf star. Only Kryptonians can lift it."

"Makes sense; let's see if we can find Reilie." Meygan said, and with that Conner unlocked the door and the two entered.

Interplanetary Zoo within the Fortress, Three Minutes Later

The young girl was walking around looking at the animals, when she seemed to connect with a serpent-like one.

" _Hello, where are you from?"_

" _A planet that was destroyed decades ago…I believe you humans call it Krypton."_ The serpent said.

" _I'm not at all human; I'm mostly Kryptonian on my father's side and have some Martian powers from my father as well. My mother was born human but she became a demon when she was seven."_

" _That explains the telepathy, and I know of who you speak, the ones named Meygan and Kevin."_

" _That's mommy and daddy."_

" _What do they call you? Also why are you here all on your own?"_

" _I'm Reilie, and I'm mad at myself."_

" _Why is that?"_

" _I hurt my big sister for two years without realizing I was being controlled…not even mommy or the rest of my family could sense it till my sister found it not only in me but my aunt as well."_ Reilie said as tears came to her eyes.

" _I am sorry to hear that, but does she blame you for it?"_

" _Rini was always getting mad at me for calling her a wimp and everything…but I don't think she really took it to heart."_

" _That tells me that she would understand."_

" _But just a few days ago, I turned on her and knocked her out….and that gave my mean great uncle a chance to almost kill her."_

" _Are you sorry for doing it?"_

" _Yes, I can't believe I hurt her like I did."_ Reilie said as the tears started to stream down her face.

" _Then you should return to her and tell her all of this."_

" _Thank you for talking to me. What species from Krypton are you?"_

" _I am a Drang. Superman keeps me separate from the others because I am a predator and would hurt them."_

" _I'll come visit you whenever I can…is that alright?"_

" _I would like that Reilie."_ The Drang said, but then he sniffed the air. _"There are two people here."_

Reilie froze.

" _I am sure they are worried about you."_

" _I hope I'm not in trouble for running away. I should go find them, thank you again, and I'll see you soon."_

" _I am looking forward to your visits little Reilie."_

With the conversation over with, Reilie flew off to try and find the people looking for her.

Five Minutes Later

"Oh Conner, I shouldn't have scolded her like I did….." Meygan said as they started to walk past the trophy room.

"Meygan…" Conner sighed. "Reilie is hard headed….like all us Kryptonians, but she probably came here because she wanted the solitude to deal with her emotions."

Meygan laughed at the pun Conner had made and then Conner realized it and laughed as well.

"MOMMY!" They heard echoing in the Fortress.

"REILIE!?" Meygan cried out, but she waited to see if her Father in Law could locate the four year old.

"She's coming from the zoo and heading our way." Conner said as he closed his eyes to listen and located her.

Meygan took off flying toward the zoo and Conner was right behind her. It didn't take long for Meygan and her second born daughter to reunite and little Reilie was crying as Meygan hugged her hard.

"Mommy…I'm so…sorry….." Reilie said in between sobs.

"Honey, it wasn't your fault, Queen Bee and Psimon are powerful, and you're just a little girl….a powerful girl, but your mind isn't developed enough to fight their kind of power." Meygan said as she released Reilie and looked into her tear filled eyes.

Just then Conner came flying up.

"Grandpa…." Reilie cried out as she flew to him.

"I know sweetie, I know." Conner said as he caught her and hugged her.

"Delta Squad is worried about you, especially your big sister." Meygan said.

Conner released Reilie and the little Kryptonian was ready to cry again.

"How can she be worried about me after the way I treated her."

"You know Rini has a big heart and sees the good in everyone; that's why some of the adults call her an ambassador."

"What's that?" Reilie asked.

"An ambassador is ….. well I'm not sure how to explain it…"

"Let me try, Meygan. An ambassador is someone that goes from their home country to an ally country and is the bridge between their communications."

Reilie thought about it then she thought of an example. "Oh, like when she tells us what Da'shaun needs because he can't talk to us yet….and how she connected to Kal and Seri some right after they were born, since the babies can't talk for themselves, she helps tell us what they want or need."

"Right, Delta Squad is one generation and Rini is the bridge between your squad and those of us that need her help understanding the younger ones of Delta." Meygan stated.

"Mommy, I'm ready to go home, I have something to say to Rini….oh, I should say goodbye to the Drang." Reilie said as she turned to her mother.

"You talked to the Drang?!" Conner excitedly asked.

"Yea, I connected with him while I was walking past his part of the zoo."

"Alright, we'll go say goodbye to him. Conner, can you head on back and make sure that Rini is waiting for us?"

"Sure." Conner said with a smile and with that he used his mother box to head back home.

Grayson Property; Five Minutes Later

Kevin had been worried about Reilie, but when his father returned five minutes ago, he was reassured that the little girl was okay. Just then Kal cried for more food.

"Wow, Meygan wasn't kidding about his appetite."

"At least he's not eating you out of house and home, son." Conner said with a smile.

"Not yet…"

The two Kryptonians laughed and that's when a chill hit them. It was Meygan's portal and she and Reilie came walking out.

It was just as the portal closed that little Reilie was hit by a strong force….her big sister hugging her.

Reilie didn't know what to say.

Rini let go of her younger sister and smiled. "It's OK. You weren't you."

"I...I'm...sorry." Reilie said hesitating.

Rini was shocked. "You're apologizing!?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Typical Reilie." Rini hugged her sister. "It's OK. I won't tell anyone." She whispered to her little sister.

"Better not." Reilie murmured.

Rini then knew she had to say something out loud to make everything seem normal. "I know you weren't yourself, but you snapped out of it, and you're back to normal."

"Daddy, can we go see Kiko and Trinity?" Reilie asked.

"Sure, and after that how about we get all of Delta together and go see Barry the goat?" Kevin replied as he looked to his wife.

"YAY." Reilie and Rini screamed.

Kevin and Meygan looked at their girls and were happy that they were back to normal, so they went into the house to get ready to go see their white tigers.


End file.
